<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цветы Шиповника by Madame_Marzipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463260">Цветы Шиповника</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan'>Madame_Marzipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Цветы Шиповника [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Depression, Derogatory Language, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Underworld, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На языке цветов шиповник имеет два значения.<br/>Первое: «Я уверен, что смогу сделать тебя счастливым!».<br/>И второе: «Можно ли тебе верить?».<br/>Там, где нежный цвет сочетается с остротой шипов, притяжение граничит с сомнениями и опаской.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Цветы Шиповника [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Вступление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Изначально эта история являлась ориджиналом, начатым в соавторстве с двумя замечательными людьми - DanDe и MamaRu. Отдавая им дань уважения, я решила вернуться к этой истории (с их позволения), но переделать её под фанфик NCT.<br/>Учитывая первый формат истории, ООС персонажей может быть очень сильным.<br/>Дни рождения героев изменены, как и возраст.<br/>В прошлом эта история появилась из песни "Syntax - Thorns and roses", поэтому здесь она служит своеобразным лейтмотивом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>…У шиповника розовый цвет</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>и густы у шиповника ветки.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Но цветов его в вазочках нет</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>и в руках у людей они редки.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ты попробуй его оборви —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>будут руки твои в крови…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Юрий Галансков, «Шиповник»)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>С самого начала у двух совершенно непохожих молодых людей было слишком много общего.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Беспризорники — вынужденные рано вступить во взрослую жизнь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пешки — пытающиеся выбраться из страшных взрослых игр.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Искалеченные жизнью, но чудом сумевшие не превратиться в тех чудовищ, в плену мира которых им приходилось жить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Спрашивая себя о том, получилось бы у меня остаться верным самому себе без встречи с тобой, я всегда четко сознаю — вряд ли.</p><p>Ты дал мне получить то, чего я никогда не смог бы добиться своими собственными усилиями и заслугами. Как бы много их не прикладывал.</p><p>Лишь тебе я обязан всем тем, о чем прежде даже не смел мечтать.</p><p>Ты дал мне намного больше того, что я заслуживаю. <strong>/ Джено</strong></p><p> </p><p>Моя жизнь всегда казалась мне адом, из которого я не мог выбраться, как бы сильно не желал и не старался найти выход.</p><p>Каждый день виделся хуже предыдущего.</p><p>Я был полностью поглощен отчаянием и страхом.</p><p>Словно птица, заключенная в клетке из самых темных и пугающих чувств.</p><p>Для меня ни в прошлом, ни будущем не было ничего, что сулило бы надежду.</p><p>Но так было до тех пор, пока в моей жизни не появился ты. <strong>/ Ренджун</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ты — Мой цветок шиповника.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Такой же прекрасный и, как и он, ранящий всякого, кто приблизиться к нему слишком близко… <strong>/ Джено &amp; Ренджун</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Старый подвал частного клуба. VIP-зал, доступ в который открыт немногим. В центре металлическая клетка с одним выходом закрытым черной тканью. С внешней стороны клетки, как в амфитеатре, снизу вверх поднимаются несколько рядов сидений, заполненных гостями. Здесь же то и дело прохаживается возле клетки мужчина в строгом деловом костюме, делающий пометки в черной папке, лежащей в его руках.</p>
<p>Толстая рука с перстнями придержала мужчину за рукав. Скрывая недовольство, мужчина опустил взгляд на сидевшего в первом ряду старика в дорогом костюме.</p>
<p>— Да, господин?</p>
<p>— Малой Донхэ сегодня дерется?</p>
<p>— Да, но через два боя. Сейчас будут ребята из клана Хона и Нама. Желаете сделать ставки?</p>
<p>Старик скривился.</p>
<p>— Нет. На ближайшие два боя я пас. Хотя можете записать сразу мою ставку на того малыша.</p>
<p>— Сумма, как обычно?</p>
<p>На секунду мужчина задумался, после чего довольно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Нет. Сегодня в тройном размере.</p>
<p>Глаза мужчины широко распахнулись, но быстро совладав с собой, он коротко кивнул и наскоро сделал пометку в папке. В центр клетки из-за темного занавеса вышел мужчина в смокинге и красной маске. Переключив свое внимание на клетку, старик утратил всякий интерес к букмекеру.</p>
<p>Напоследок взглянув на старика, мужчина еще раз оглядел зал.</p>
<p>Вещавший на арене ведущий призывал желающих успевать делать ставки до начала боя, однако сжимавший папку мужчина, развернувшись, спустился к едва заметному проходу в дальнем углу возле клетки. Ему, в отличие от ведущего, было отлично видно, что на этот бой зрители ставки делать больше не будут. Те пара человек, что были в нем заинтересованы, позаботились о ставках заранее. Перед тем как шагнуть в рабочие помещения, букмекер взглянул в клетку, куда выходили два мальчишки одетых в однотонные костюмы синего и бордового цвета. Верхнюю половину лица скрывали широкие тканевые повязки с прорезями для глаз. Прикинув их весовые категории, мужчина скривился. Бой должен был закончиться быстро. Наму повезет, если его мальчишка останется жив, ведь он куда хилее своего противника. Утрачивая к грядущей драке интерес, мужчина прикрыл дверь в зал и двинулся по коридору вперед. Позади послышался звук гонга и довольный гул толпы.</p>
<p>Началось.</p>
<p>Свернув в конце коридора в сторону, мужчина быстро сбежал на этаж ниже и, пройдя по второму коридору, остановился перед одной из множества одинаковых дверей. Коротко постучав, мужчина, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел внутрь.</p>
<p>В небольшой комнатке с серыми бетонными стенами по центру стоял стол с парой стульев, напротив входа старый диван и простой шкаф лишенный дверей.</p>
<p>У шкафа, спиной к входу, стоял мальчишка лет 14, среднего роста в темно-сером костюме для боев — свободной рубашке и брюках. Оглянувшись на звук, он задумчиво взглянул на вошедшего сквозь прорези серой повязки, которую у глаз пересекали по три черных линии.</p>
<p>— Готовишься?</p>
<p>— Как видите, — голос мальчишки прозвучал устало и раздраженно, — Уже пора?</p>
<p>— Нет. Мне нужен Донхэ.</p>
<p>Мужчина недовольно скривился. Разговаривать на равных с такими отбросами, как здешние «бойцы», ему всегда было неприятно.</p>
<p>— Его нет. Со мной его правая рука…</p>
<p>— Я просто вышел покурить. Что ты хотел, Хичоль?</p>
<p>Развернувшись, букмекер смерил взглядом коренастого мужчину, потиравшего щетинистый подбородок.</p>
<p>— Я бы предпочел беседовать с Донхэ, но раз его нет… У меня есть неплохое предложение, уделишь мне пару минут, Канин.</p>
<p>Еще раз проведя по щетине, словно о чем-то размышляя, Канин кивнул.</p>
<p>— Тогда следуй за мной.</p>
<p>Выйдя из комнаты, Хичоль направился в конец коридора, в сторону ведущей наверх лестницы.</p>
<p>— Жди здесь! — ткнув пальцем в парня, Канин захлопнул дверь.</p>
<p>Выждав пару минут, мальчишка прокрался к двери и чуть приоткрыл ее. Стоя у подножия лестницы, мужчины о чем-то разговаривали, однако из-за расстояния разобрать разговор было невозможно. Единственное, что было видно: сдержанная улыбка Хичоля и задумчивое лицо Канина, вскоре сменившееся довольной усмешкой. Внезапно сверху сбежал молодой мужчина, что-то быстро сообщивший Хичолю. Раздраженно скривившись, букмекер кивнул и, бросив пару слов Канину, поднялся наверх. Заметив, что его сопровождающий намерен вернуться, мальчишка шустро прикрыл дверь и, скользнув к столу, опустился на один из стульев, принимая безмятежную позу, откинувшись на спинку.</p>
<p>— Скоро твой выход. Предыдущих уже унесли.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, что они оба облажались?</p>
<p>Канин сел с другой стороны стола и усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Да. Но не все же такие мастера, как ты.</p>
<p>Опустив голову, мальчишка промолчал.</p>
<p>Пару минут рассматривая его, Канин легонько ткнул кулаком в темноволосую макушку.</p>
<p>Отодвинувшись, парень вскинул голову.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь?!</p>
<p>— Хотел спросить, не мешают ли эти тряпки на лице?</p>
<p>— А сам как думаешь?! Хотя в принципе, спустя пару раз привыкаешь. А так приятного мало. Обзор хуже, да и из-за пота и крови ткань неприятно липнет.</p>
<p>— Не жалеешь, что согласился на это?</p>
<p>Не спеша с ответом, мальчишка нахмурился, опуская голову. На пороге вновь появился Хичоль.</p>
<p>— Еще пара слов, Канин. Планы изменились.</p>
<p>Также внезапно, как он появился на пороге, букмекер скрылся из виду.</p>
<p>Поднимаясь из-за стола, мужчина недовольно прорычал:</p>
<p>— Как же достал этот комбинатор…</p>
<p>Как только дверь за ним закрылась, мальчишка сложил руки на стол и опустил поверх голову, едва слышно выдыхая:</p>
<p>— Как будто меня спрашивали, хочу ли я этого…</p>
<p>Спустя несколько минут из коридора донеся шум. Прислушавшись, мальчишка полностью обратился в слух. Быстрые шаги, переходящие со стороны лестницы в коридор. Недалеко от двери в его комнату они затихли. Со стороны донесся неприятный мужской голос, вкрадчивый и отчасти злорадный.</p>
<p>— Все еще хочешь этого? Мое предложение выгодней, а так ты можешь пострадать.</p>
<p>Ответивший мужчине голос, принадлежавший похоже какому-то мальчишке, заметно дрожал, хотя и старался звучать серьезно и уверено.</p>
<p>— Я хочу этого. Я обязательно выиграю!</p>
<p>— Хм… хорошо. Тогда я даже попрошу, чтобы тебе выбрали самого простого противника.</p>
<p>— Правда?</p>
<p>— Конечно. Я ведь не хочу, чтобы испортили такое симпатичное личико, — поскольку ответа не последовало, мужчина продолжил, — Хичоль сказал тебе готовиться в последней комнате. Костюм сейчас принесут. Я скоро подойду следом.</p>
<p>Тихие шаги идущего по коридору мальчишки были едва слышны. Вскоре они затихли в дальнем конце, где чуть слышно хлопнула дверь. Почти одновременно с этим с лестницы донеслись еще пара шагов.</p>
<p>— Все готово, — голос Хичоля был непривычно мягким и предельно вежливым, практически лебезящим, — значит, нам просто надо устроить, чтобы в следующем бою победил ваш боец, так?</p>
<p>— Нет, наоборот, — голос незнакомца совсем не походил на тот, что звучал минутой ранее. Теперь он был холоден и злобен, — Мне нужно, чтобы его размазали и лишили возможности двигаться. Разве что лицо не нужно трогать.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — Хичоль был заметно удивлен, но в следующий момент заговорил в привычной деловой манере, — Он справится?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — услышав голос Канина, мальчишка напрягся.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, как только закончится этот бой, мы сможем начать. Надеюсь, ребята будут готовы.</p>
<p>Судя по всему эти слова были в большей мере обращены к Канину, так как практически сразу, как только Хичоль закончил говорить, собеседники разошлись в разные стороны, а на пороге комнаты возник правая рука Донхэ.</p>
<p>Видя, что внимание мальчишки обращено на него, мужчина помрачнел. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он подошел к мальчишке, остановившись напротив. Помолчав некоторое время, он тихо заговорил:</p>
<p>— Ты же и так все слышал, верно?</p>
<p>Помедлив, мальчишка кивнул. Опустив голову, Канин тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Завали его сразу, как только сможешь. Просто выруби, не нанося серьезных повреждений… Если справишься, я попрошу Донхэ забрать тебя отсюда.</p>
<p>Справившись с оцепенением, мальчишка подался вперед.</p>
<p>— Серьезно?</p>
<p>— Да. Обещаю!</p>
<p>— Но Донхэ не согласится.</p>
<p>— Доверься мне. Я всё устрою. Главное, убери соперника.</p>
<p>Немного подумав, мальчишка неуверенно спросил:</p>
<p>— Это так важно?</p>
<p>Задумчиво пожевав губу, Канин кивнул.</p>
<p>— Если сделаешь все как надо, Донхэ сам тебя не пустит сюда.</p>
<p>Сжав руки в кулаки, мальчишка поднялся.</p>
<p>— Тогда я все сделаю.</p>
<p>— Рассчитываю на тебя. А теперь идем.</p>
<p>Пройдя к дверям, Канин вышел первым. Такой была традиция — сопровождающие перед боем присоединяются к зрителям.</p>
<p>Просчитав про себя до тридцати, мальчишка вышел следом, но в коридоре чуть не столкнулся с другим юнцом. Осознание, что это и есть его противник не вызывало сомнений — на нем был коричневый костюм, отражавший готовность к бою. За маской виднелись, явно крашенные, яркие рыжие, практически красные, волосы. Несмотря на то, что они были почти одного роста, по комплекции соперник был развит хуже, хотя свободная одежда не позволяла полностью оценить мускулатуру.</p>
<p>Внимательно оглядев друг друга, мальчишки в молчании продолжили двигаться вперед. Преодолев лестницу, ребята прошли прямо по коридору, не обращая внимания на голоса из зрительного зала, куда вели боковые коридоры.</p>
<p>Перед черным занавесом их уже ждал ведущий в красной маске.</p>
<p>— Прошлый бой закончился почти две минуты назад, так что поторопитесь. Правил особых нет. Деретесь до нокаута. В остальном ограничений нет. Главное, покажите хороший и интересный бой. Но постарайтесь не затягивать. Зрители не любят долгие бои. А теперь начинаем. Выйдете сразу, как только я объявлю начало боя.</p>
<p>Скрывшись за занавесом, ведущий принялся произносить свою речь.</p>
<p>Помня наставления Канина, темноволосый взглянул на своего противника. В следующее мгновение на лице появилась едва заметная улыбка. Достижение победы не должно было быть трудным. Несмотря на то, что его оппонент старался держаться прямо, его с головой выдавали заметно дрожавшие от страха руки.</p>
<p>Занавес бесшумно распахнулся, выпуская бойцов на арену. Толпа вокруг мгновенно довольно загудела.</p>
<p>Пройдет совсем немного времени, и простой гул сменится азартным ревом, ведь на кону немалые деньги и терять их не хотел никто.</p>
<p>Разойдясь в разные стороны, мальчишки встали напротив друг друга.</p>
<p>Едва над залом разнесся гул гонга, ребята сорвались с мест, бросившись друг на друга.</p>
<p>Удивляясь внезапно появившейся решимости соперника, брюнет едва не пропустил момент, когда рыжеволосый увернулся от направленного для нокаута ему в голову удара, и успел контратаковать. Заблокировав нацеленный в живот удар, темноволосый стал серьезней.</p>
<p>В боях без правил небрежное отношение к противнику вело к поражению.</p>
<p>Подобравшись, он сосредоточился на движениях соперника. Ощутив перемену в его поведении, рыжеволосый тоже не спешил сокращать увеличившуюся дистанцию. Обойдя по кругу арену, брюнет вновь бросился вперед — затягивать бой было нельзя. Но несмотря на разницу в силе, рыжеволосый явно не собирался принимать поражение.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Стараясь не обращать внимания на удары противника, темноволосый вновь и вновь бил по самым болезненным точкам. Хуже всего было осознание того, что такими темпами он легко мог убить этого несуразного мальчишку, ведь в любой миг, он просто мог пробить его внутренние органы, доведя их до разрыва.</p>
<p>В очередной раз ударив по почкам, темноволосый, не выдержав, произнес:</p>
<p>— Сдавайся уже! Ты не выиграешь.</p>
<p>Получив ответный удар, темноволосый едва услышал упрямый изможденный шепот, вырвавшийся из тонких алых губ, впечатывая в память окровавленный ряд зубов с выпиравшим чуть в сторону клыком с левой стороны.</p>
<p>— Нет. Лучше умереть!</p>
<p>Сжимая зубы, брюнет недовольно рычит:</p>
<p>— Как хочешь…</p>
<p>Череда быстрых ударов завершила бой.</p>
<p>Тело рыжеволосого повалилось на пол. Сквозь ткань на лице проступили багровые пятна.</p>
<p>Отшатнувшись назад, темноволосый лишь теперь ощутил пронзительную боль в теле. Рядом возник ведущий, выводящий его в центр и поднимающий вверх руку победителя.</p>
<p>Оглянувшись, мальчишка смотрел, как на арену вышли «уборщики», подхватившие бездвижное тело проигравшего под руки и унесшие его из поля зрения. Толпа довольно гудела, подсчитывая прибыль.</p>
<p>— Следующий бой тоже твой.</p>
<p>Подняв взгляд на ведущего, мальчишка гневно нахмурился.</p>
<p>Очередной противник уже выходил на арену и вскоре гонг возвестил о следующем бое.</p>
<p>Из-за нанесенных в предыдущем бою повреждений, следующая победа далась темноволосому непросто. Когда же он смог справиться с противником и отправить его в нокаут, ноги почти не держали его.</p>
<p>Видя его состояние и понимая, что сегодня на нем больше не заработать, ведущий подтолкнул его в спину.</p>
<p>— Можешь быть свободен.</p>
<p>Стараясь не упасть, мальчишка вышел с арены. За занавесом его уже ждал Канин.</p>
<p>Чувствуя молчаливый взгляд ребенка, мужчина, не говоря ни слова, двинулся прочь.</p>
<p>Спустившись по лестнице вниз, мальчишка растерянно остановился. Из дальней комнаты, довольно улыбаясь и поправляя брюки, выходил старый мужчина. С арены мальчишка несколько раз видел его в зрительном зале, но его нахождение здесь было непривычным. Прежде зрителям был закрыт доступ в рабочие помещения, особенно в комнаты бойцов.</p>
<p>Поравнявшись с мальчишкой, старик довольно похлопал его по плечу и продолжил идти дальше.</p>
<p>Войдя в отведенную для него комнату, брюнет прошел до стула и обессилено опустился на него.</p>
<p>Взяв из шкафа рюкзак с вещами, Канин поставил его на стол перед мальчишкой.</p>
<p>— Переодевайся.</p>
<p>— Ты не соврал? О моей победе.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я уже разговаривал по телефону с Донхэ. Это был последний раз. Переодевайся. Я курить.</p>
<p>Придвинув рюкзак к парню, Канин вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>Глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, мальчишка сжимал руки в кулаки. Несмотря на победу и полученную свободу от боев, чувство неправильности происходящего не покидало. Вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове минувший бой, брюнет пытался понять, что же во всем этом было не так.</p>
<p>Эхом разносившиеся по коридору шаги вывели его из задумчивости. Раздражающий голос спутника его бывшего противника вызывал отвращение.</p>
<p>— Благодарю за помощь. Жаль, что он был так упорен. Но такое его состояние вполне меня устраивает.</p>
<p>— Но ведь в итоге вы заработали на нем больше, чем потеряли, — собеседником незнакомца оказался Хичоль.</p>
<p>— За это мне стоит благодарить вас. Думаю, в следующий раз, я смогу посетить ваши бои в качестве зрителя.</p>
<p>— Вы больше не будете выпускать этого мальчика на арену? Он хорошо дрался, и многие даже ставили на него. Вы можете на этом заработать.</p>
<p>— Не стоит. Я заработаю на нем больше, используя другой способ…</p>
<p>Голоса затихли на лестнице.</p>
<p>Вскоре вернувшийся Канин смерил темноволосого недовольным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Почему ты до сих пор не переоделся? Нам пора ехать!</p>
<p>Сжав до боли руки в кулаки, мальчишка рывком сорвал с лица ткань, разрывая завязки и устремляя на мужчину злой взгляд.</p>
<p>— Каким было его условие?!</p>
<p>Мужчина раздраженно скривился.</p>
<p>— Просто переодевайся и едем!</p>
<p>— Я не сдвинусь с места, пока ты не скажешь!</p>
<p>— Если потребуется, я дотащу тебя до машины за шкирку. Но подумай, нужно ли тебе это?</p>
<p>Сжав на мгновение челюсть, мальчишка исподлобья взглянул в лицо Канина.</p>
<p>— Он продал его тому извращенцу?</p>
<p>Не меняя выражения лица, Канин кивнул в сторону рюкзака.</p>
<p>— Если понял всё сам, собирайся. У тебя пять минут. Я подожду на стоянке.</p>
<p>Как только дверь за мужчиной закрылась, мальчишка швырнул в нее остатки порванной маски.</p>
<p>В мире, где взрослые наживались на детях и использовали их для своих развлечений, у таких как он и тот неизвестный парнишка, не было никаких прав. И изменить это им было не по силам. Разве что, повзрослев, они обретут шанс хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На первом этаже жилого дома находился офис коллекторского агентства.</p>
<p>Окно, скрывая находившихся внутри от возможных внешних глаз, было закрыто опущенными жалюзи. По этой причине лампы под потолком были включены, освещая скромную меблировку помещения: крупный дубовый стол с мягким кожаным креслом, диван средних размеров, придвинутый к стене, и растущий в углу в громоздкой кадке фикус, упирающийся листвой в потолок.</p>
<p>На диване, развалившись, сидел парень лет 18-ти с темными взлохмаченными волосами. На широких плечах была расстегнутая темно-синяя джинсовая куртка, из-под которой виднелась выцветшая черная футболка. Ноги плотно облегали светлые джинсы, заправленные в треккинговые ботинки черных и серых тонов. Глаза темно-карего цвета с легким прищуром наблюдали за вторым человеком в комнате — сидевшим за столом мужчиной средних лет. В отличие от парня, мужчина был одет по-деловому в светло-синюю рубашку, серый жилет и такого же цвета брюки. Черные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад. Упираясь локтями в стол, мужчина держал перед своим лицом золотые часы на цепочке, которые пристально рассматривал.</p>
<p>После длительного молчания, мужчина довольно усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на парня.</p>
<p>— Да-а… не плохая вещь. И что ты хочешь за них?</p>
<p>— Как обычно.</p>
<p>Мужчина оскалился в безэмоциональной улыбке.</p>
<p>— Снова заботишься о своих «блохах»?</p>
<p>Парень поднялся с дивана, скрипнувшего при движении, и прошел к столу. Поставив на край руки, он с раздражением взглянул в лицо мужчины.</p>
<p>— Они не блохи. Просто отдай мне деньги, и разойдемся.</p>
<p>Мужчина качнул часами перед носом, рассматривая витиеватые узоры на циферблате.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, Джено. За дорогие вещи, я всегда заплачу тебе. Мне безразлично, где и у кого ты их украл, но… я не собираюсь платить за подделки.</p>
<p>Рука с часами шустро скользнула в карман жилета.</p>
<p>Крылья носа парня гневно расширились.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, это подделка и ты мне не заплатишь?</p>
<p>— Прости. Это бизнес.</p>
<p>Будто извиняясь, мужчина развел руки в стороны. Начиная раздражаться, парень сжал ладони в кулаки.</p>
<p>— В таком случае отдай мне их. Я сам толкну их на черном рынке.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет. Разве я могу доверить тебе что-то настолько опасное?</p>
<p>Рванувшись вперед, парень схватил мужчину за грудки, однако он оставался равнодушен.</p>
<p>— Либо верни часы, либо гони деньги!</p>
<p>— Если ты испортишь мою одежду, я буду иметь полное право покончить с тобой. Она стоит так дорого, что ты за всю жизнь не расплатишься!</p>
<p>Видя, что его слова не возымели должного эффекта, и пальцы парня лишь сильнее сжались до побелевших костяшек, мужчина, точно удивившись, вскинул вверх брови.</p>
<p>— Подумай, что станет с твоими бедными сиротками, если их кормилец сдохнет в помойной канаве?</p>
<p>Скрипнув зубами, парень гневно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— А ты даже с годами не меняешься. Как был мразью, так мразью и помрешь.</p>
<p>Оттолкнув мужчину от себя, парень разжал пальцы. Оправив помятый жилет, мужчина, снисходительно вздохнув, запустил руку во внутренний карман и, вынув пару купюр, кинул в лицо парню.</p>
<p>— За твою дешевку я больше не заплачу.</p>
<p>Зрачки парня сузились от злости. Сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов, Джено опустился вниз и поднял упавшие на пол деньги. Сжимая тонкие бумажки в руках, он крепко зажмурился, после чего выпрямился и, скомкав купюры, швырнул обратно в лицо мужчины.</p>
<p>— Да пошел ты! Больше я не буду на тебя работать, Донхэ!</p>
<p>Мужчина звонко рассмеялся.</p>
<p>— Куда ты денешься, Джено! Мы же не чужие люди. Без меня ты и недели не протянешь!</p>
<p>— Ненавижу!</p>
<p>Развернувшись, парень бросился к двери, пинком распахнув её, и устремился по широкому освещенному коридору. Из кабинета ему вслед несся крик мужчины.</p>
<p>— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом! Ты сам придешь ко мне! Ты ко мне на коленях приползешь, Джено! Запомни это! Ты сам приползешь ко мне!!!</p>
<p>Коридор заканчивался выходом в освещенный широкий зал, являвшимся центром офиса. В нем за столами сидели широкоплечие накаченные бугаи. Несмотря на деловые костюмы, своим видом они напоминали вышибал, нежели офисных клерков. При появлении парня, мужчины оторвались от собственных разговоров и компьютеров, провожая его пристальными взглядами.</p>
<p>Поспешно пройдя меж столами, парень пробежал через короткий коридор и, преодолев преграду из железной двери, выскочил на улицу.</p>
<p>Оказавшись в подворотне городской улочки, парень, кипя гневом, пнул лежавшую поблизости алюминиевую банку из-под пива.</p>
<p>— Старый ублюдок! Кто еще перед кем будет ползать в будущем!</p>
<p>Позади раздался тихий смешок.</p>
<p>Резко оглянувшись, парень увидел прислонившегося к стене худого парня с высветленными волосами, на лице которого было хитрое, ехидное выражение. В руках его была зажата тлевшая сигарета. Сделав глубокую затяжку и медленно выдохнув дым, светловолосый протянул сигарету Джено. Скривившись, брюнет отстранился.</p>
<p>Еще раз хмыкнув, светловолосый пожал плечами и снова затянулся.</p>
<p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что неугомонный Джено первым бросит нашу милую семью. И как твои детишки? Не хворают?</p>
<p>— Отстань, ВинВин.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаешь, хотя я лишь хотел дать полезный совет. Если хочешь промышлять самостоятельно, советую наведаться в центральный район возле банков. С твоим талантом незаметно обчищать карманы, ты вполне можешь позаимствовать денег у местных богачей.</p>
<p>Не удержавшись от иронии, брюнет с усмешкой спросил:</p>
<p>— А что же ты сам не заглянешь туда? Думаешь, я не знаю, сколько там полицейских и какие у этих толстосумов телохранители?</p>
<p>— Я лишь предложил не плохое место для добычи. А пойдешь ты туда или нет, мне все равно. Просто у нас тебе не даст развернуться Донхэ, да и в остальных районах лидеры не примут тебя с распахнутыми объятиями. Хотя ты можешь устроиться на работу. Стать законопослушным гражданином. Например, пойти работать грузчиком.</p>
<p>Блондин громко рассмеялся, как от хорошей шутки.</p>
<p>Кривясь от неприятного вида, Джено убрал руки в карманы джинсов.</p>
<p>— А знаешь. Пожалуй, я так и поступлю! Спасибо за идею! Поработаю грузчиком!</p>
<p>Перестав смеяться, светловолосый удивленно уставился на брюнета.</p>
<p>Игнорируя блондина, брюнет направился прочь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Темноволосый мужчина с аккуратной стрижкой поправил серебряные запонки и, толкнув створки дверей из красного дерева, вошел в просторную комнату. Пройдя к тяжелым темно-зеленым бархатным шторам, он резко распахнул их. Оглядев в окно залитый солнцем сад, мужчина развернулся к широкой кровати в центре комнаты.</p>
<p>— Ренджун! Вам пора просыпаться. Сыльги и Джисон уже готовятся к завтраку, но они вряд ли приступят к нему без вас. К тому же у нас сегодня много дел. Поторопитесь.</p>
<p>Лежавший на кровати комок зашевелился и из-под толстого одеяла выбрался, садясь, молодой парень 16-17 лет. Русые волосы неаккуратно топорщились со сна. Кожа юноши имела болезненный бледный вид. Потерев веки, парень поднял на мужчину взгляд черных глаз, под которыми залегли темные круги, и вяло произнес:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я сейчас же начну собираться, ДоЁн.</p>
<p>Откинув одеяло, парень спустился на пол, принимаясь расстегивать пуговицы на пижаме. Однако чувствуя внимательный взгляд мужчины, остановился, подняв голову.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Вы снова плохо спали? У вас синяки под глазами. Да и выглядите вы бледнее, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Опустив взгляд, парень продолжил разбираться с пуговицами.</p>
<p>— Все нормально.</p>
<p>Пройдя к резному шкафу, юноша взял с полки одежду и скрылся в находившейся рядом двери, ведущей в ванную комнату. Спустя минуту зашумела вода.</p>
<p>Развернувшись, мужчина вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>К моменту, как юноша закончил принимать душ и переоделся в белую рубашку, светло-серые брюки и легкий кашемировый оранжевый свитер, комната была пуста. Кровать ровно заправлена расторопными слугами. На прикроватной тумбочке появилась ваза со свежесрезанными цветами. Поморщившись от их сладковатого запаха, парень торопливо обулся в мягкие кожаные ботинки и вышел из комнаты. Ноги бесшумно ступали по укрывавшему пол красному ковру. Взгляд привычно скользил по развешанным по стенам репродукциям и оригиналам известных картин. Подойдя к лестнице, юноша спустился на первый этаж в задний холл с эркером. В нем был поставлен стол средних размеров крытый белой узорной скатертью. В центре стола возвышалась белая керамическая ваза с веточками лаванды. Вокруг в фарфоровых блюдах лежала всевозможная еда.</p>
<p>Нетерпеливо оглядывая еду, за столом сидели двое детей. С правого края мальчик лет восьми с темными короткими волосами в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. С левой стороны стола сидела девочка лет семи в ситцевом платье с оранжевым цветочным узором. Черные прямые волосы подвязывала белая лента.</p>
<p>Пройдя к столу, Ренджун опустился на стул между детьми, заулыбавшимся при его появлении.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось?</p>
<p>— Да, — при появлении юноши, получив негласное позволение приступить к еде, мальчишка поспешил подхватить из ближайшей тарелки тарталетки с красной рыбой.</p>
<p>Девочка же, привстав со своего места, протянула руку и потрогала лоб парня.</p>
<p>— Ты заболел, Ренджун? — похожие на лисьи черные глаза встревожено смотрели на Ренджуна.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, Сыльги, — парень сдержанно улыбнулся, — я просто не выспался. Кстати, после завтрака можете поиграть в саду. Качели ведь уже доделали?</p>
<p>Оглянувшись, Ренджун взглянул на стоявшего в стороне ДоЁна, всегда присутствовавшего при завтраке хозяев дома.</p>
<p>Поправив очки, мужчина коротко кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да. Как вы и хотели, в западной части сада достроили детскую площадку. Отделочные работы как раз завершили накануне.</p>
<p>— Спасибо!</p>
<p>Ренджун перевел взгляд на девочку, довольно улыбнувшуюся и поспешившую последовать примеру мальчишки, уже вовсю поедавшему вафельные оладьи с джемом.</p>
<p>Как только его оставили в покое, юноша положил себе совсем немного салата, с которым быстро расправился и уже хотел подняться из-за стола, как ДоЁн поставил перед ним молочный коктейль с фруктами.</p>
<p>— Если у вас нет аппетита, просто выпейте его. После завтрака нам придется съездить в банк, чтобы решить несколько вопросов по поводу наследства господина Муна.</p>
<p>С тоской выслушав мужчину, парень опустил голову и, уныло кивнув, сжал в руках стеклянный бокал.</p>
<p>ДоЁн что-то говорил детям, пока Ренджун, стараясь не кривиться, пил напиток.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Двухкомнатную квартиру на окраине города для Джено еще полтора года назад снял Донхэ. Несмотря на это, за все услуги парень платил сам. Хотя Донхэ любил напоминать Джено о том, что он в долгу перед ним за помощь при каждой их встрече. Сам парень не считал себя обязанным мужчине, но все равно исправно отдавал ему долю своих доходов от противозаконных действий. Так выживать парня научил сам Донхэ, давший ему лишь общее образование и сосредоточивший его внимание вместо этого на кражах, различного рода махинациях и методах достижения собственных целей с помощью силы.</p>
<p>Но вопреки ожиданиям мужчины, юноша хоть и впитал его уроки, использовал их лишь в случае особой необходимости. Особенно он стал осторожничать после того, как подобрал на улице детей погодок, выброшенных на улицу пьяными родителями. Сейчас Венди и Чэнлэ было шесть и пять лет. Все свои силы Джено направлял на возможность обеспечить их всем необходимым. Прежде Донхэ не имел ничего против прихоти своего подопечного, относясь к этим детям, как домашним питомцам парня. В некоторых случаях он даже помогал, способствуя оформлению для них новых документов или решая вопросы с их родителями и социальными службами. Теперь же лимит терпения Донхэ, да и Джено, подошел к концу.</p>
<p>Переступая порог небольшой квартиры, парень думал о том, что ему придется искать для них новый дом, так как момент, когда Донхэ позаботится о том, что бы вышвырнуть их отсюда, был вопросом времени.</p>
<p>Заглянув в комнаты и не найдя ребят, Джено, решив, что они ушли гулять, так как он оставлял им полную свободу действий, прошел в маленькую кухоньку и, сев за стол, подпер голову рукой.</p>
<p>Денег на жизнь оставалось совсем немного. От силы их хватило бы на несколько дней, поэтому позаботиться о заработке нужно было уже сейчас. Слова ВинВина пусть и задели его, но Джено хорошо понимал, что найти работу в согласии с законом будет трудно, и даже если это может быть реально, заработка не хватит на троих.</p>
<p>Рывком поднявшись с места, парень направился из квартиры прочь.</p>
<p>Попытаться ограбить кого-то в центре города, да еще и кого-то из богачей, было безумием, но сейчас ничего более подходящего в голову не приходило. Надеясь на удачу, Джено быстрым шагом двигался по узким улицам, стараясь сохранять решимость и не поддаваться сомнениям.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Автомобиль быстро двигался по дороге. Несмотря на середину дня, полосы движения были свободны и не забиты пробками. Сложив руки на коленях, Ренджун без интереса смотрел в окно. Рядом, просматривая через смартфон рабочую почту, сидел ДоЁн. Не поднимая головы, мужчина обратился к парню:</p><p>— Через пару недель будет ваш день рождения. Тэиль указал в завещании, что после него вы войдете в полное право наследования его состоянием. Поэтому нам придется провести торжественный прием для элиты и журналистов. У вас есть какие-либо пожелания о проведении этого мероприятия?</p><p>Прислонившись к стеклу, парень без интереса выдохнул:</p><p>— Нет. По поводу него — ничего. …Хотя обращайся ко мне на «ты», все-таки ты гораздо старше меня.</p><p>— Хорошо, — подняв взгляд от гаджета, мужчина взглянул на Ренджуна, — В таком случае надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я возьму на себя вопросы организации праздника.</p><p>— Конечно, нет. И спасибо, что помогаешь мне с делами, — обернувшись, парень посмотрел на ДоЁна, — Уверен, Тэиль тоже высоко ценил тебя.</p><p>— Благодарю, — чуть кивнув, мужчина вновь уткнулся в смартфон.</p><p>В тишине добравшись до центра города, Ренджун и ДоЁн вышли перед центральным банком. Уже направляясь к дверям, Ренджун остановился, обернувшись в сторону проходившего в стороне темноволосого парня. Сощурившись, блондин внимательно смотрел, как он чуть налетел на идущего ему навстречу дорого одетого мужчину и, извинившись, поклонился, поспешив прочь. Раздраженно цыкнув, мужчина продолжил идти вперед.</p><p>— Всё в порядке?</p><p>ДоЁн опустил руку на плечо Ренджуна, привлекая к себе внимание. Кивнув, парень двинулся к входу, напоследок еще раз взглянув в сторону брюнета. В отличие от мужчины он успел заметить скользнувшую всего на мгновение в карман пальто руку. Встретившись с холодным взглядом темных глаз, Ренджун замер. Отвернувшись, брюнет скрылся за поворотом.</p><p>— Ренджун?!</p><p>— Прости, ДоЁн. Я просто задумался.</p><p>Взглянув на мужчину, парень поспешил к дверям, заранее распахнутым швейцаром.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Несколько тысяч наличными и пара банковских карт, от которых для него не было никакого проку.</p><p>Сжимая в руках деньги, Джено, привалившись к стене, смотрел на облака.</p><p>Этого им хватит на первое время. Даже без Донхэ они смогут выжить и будут жить так, как захотят.</p><p>Хотя, похоже, тот светловолосый богатенький парнишка в бежевом пальто успел заметить то, что он сделал. Однако теперь его это мало волновало, главное, что его не поймали, а остальное не имеет значения.</p><p>Усмехнувшись, парень пошел через подворотни, чтобы выйти на соседнюю улицу, однако прежде, чем он успел добраться до нее, кто-то за спиной ухватил его за шиворот и резко швырнул лицом на асфальт. Перевернувшись на спину, Джено готовился встретить телохранителей ограбленного им мужчины или полицейских, но стоявшие перед ним Донхэ, ВинВин и Канин стали неожиданностью. Присев перед парнем на корточки, Донхэ рванул его куртку на себя, запуская руку в карман. Джено попытался освободиться, за что незамедлительно получил удар под ребра.</p><p>— Разве я не учил тебя слушаться?</p><p>— Я тебе больше не подчиняюсь!</p><p>— Правда? Может тогда мне стоит отвезти тебя в полицейский участок и попросить их просмотреть камеры наблюдения с главной улицы?</p><p>Темные глаза широко распахнулись. Игнорируя парня, мужчина пересчитал деньги, спрятав большую часть себе в карман, сунув меньшую обратно парню.</p><p>— Как обычно твои 10%. Хотя в этот раз 5. Считай это неустойкой за непослушание.</p><p>— Ты…!</p><p>Еще один удар и голова парня, откинувшись назад, со всей силы ударилась об асфальт.</p><p>— Завтра жду тебя у себя. И запомни, либо ты возвращаешься к работе, либо я избавлю тебя от твоих коротышек и перекрою тебе воздух. Мне по силам добиться того, чтобы ты ни просто не смог заработать, а провел остаток своих дней за решеткой. Осознай свои перспективы и прими правильное решение.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Поднявшись, Донхэ еще раз взглянул на парня, лежавшего на земле, и, развернувшись, направился прочь.</p><p>Поднеся руку к лицу, подтерев выступившую кровь, Джено сжал руки в кулаки.</p><p>Осознание того, что ВинВин с самого начала планировал заложить его Донхэ, вызывало отвращение. Но даже если он изобьет этого стукача, ничего не изменится.</p><p>Он все еще не мог освободиться от влияния и зависимости от Донхэ.</p><p>И если о себе он смог бы позаботиться в случае необходимости, то бросать на произвол судьбы Венди и Чэнлэ он не имел права. Возможно, добудь он еще немного денег, они могли бы сбежать за границу или укрыться в каком-нибудь захолустье у черта на куличках.</p><p>Встав на ноги и отряхнув одежду, Джено медленно побрел обратно. Ему нужно было обчистить еще хотя бы одного неудачника, а после вернуться домой и, забрав детей, сделать ноги из квартиры Донхэ.</p><p>Убедившись, что в этот раз за ним никто не следит, Джено, понимая, насколько глуп его поступок, вышел на центральную улицу.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Внимательно прочитав предоставленные ему бумаги, Ренджун поставил внизу свою подпись, после чего вместе с ДоЁном покинул банк. Выйдя на улицу, парень устало вздохнул. Наблюдая за ним, мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ.</p><p>— Обычно мало кто так скрупулезно и докучливо изучает документы.</p><p>— Жизнь научила меня обращать внимание на мелочи.</p><p>— Поэтому ты никому не доверяешь?</p><p>— Я доверял Тэилю.</p><p>— Вот как, ясно.</p><p>Получив ответ на вопрос, ДоЁн утратил к разговору всякий интерес и обернулся в сторону стоянки, откуда как раз подъезжала машина. Выскочивший из авто шофер распахнул заднюю дверцу. Мужчина недовольно взглянул на него.</p><p>— Почему так долго? Ты должен был стоять здесь до того, как мы вышли из банка!</p><p>— Прошу прощения, я отошел всего лишь на минуту.</p><p>— Впредь чтобы подобного не было или можешь искать себе другое место работы!</p><p>— Обещаю, такого больше не повторится.</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это!</p><p>Забравшись на сиденье, мужчина оглянулся, воззрившись на парня, смотревшего куда-то в сторону. Хмурясь от того, что все идет не так, как он хочет, ДоЁн, стараясь не показывать раздражения, произнес:</p><p>— Ренджун, мы готовы ехать. Садись.</p><p>Шагнув к машине, блондин занес ногу, чтобы забраться в салон, но, передумав, поставил ее обратно на асфальт.</p><p>— Поезжайте без меня. Я хочу немного прогуляться. Если потребуется, я вызову такси. Деньги у меня с собой есть.</p><p>Смерив Ренджуна задумчивым взглядом, ДоЁн вкрадчиво, словно с понятным только им двоим подтекстом, спросил:</p><p>— Ты уверен? Ты можешь прогуляться позднее с охраной.</p><p>— Я уверен. Можешь не беспокоиться.</p><p>Закончив говорить, Ренджун отошел от машины. Видя, что ДоЁн не спешит возвращать парня в автомобиль, шофер захлопнул дверь и сел на водительское сидение. С едва слышным гулом заработал двигатель, и машина тронулась с места, скользя по улице.</p><p>Дождавшись, когда автомобиль скроется за поворотом, Ренджун оглянулся в сторону, где последний раз видел темноволосого вора. Хмуро сдвинув брови, парень широким шагом направился вперед.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Больше половины дороги до дома Джено преодолел быстрым шагом, изредка оглядываясь. Но Донхэ и его людей видно не было. Ворвавшись в дом, парень, скинув обувь, промчался в комнату.</p><p>На полу перед телевизором в одинаковых джинсовых комбинезонах из секонд-хенда сидели мальчик, с россыпью темных кудряшек, и девочка, длинные волосы которой были неаккуратно заплетены в две косы.</p><p>Обернувшись на шум, дети удивленно воззрились на ворвавшегося в помещение парня.</p><p>— Собирайтесь! Живее!</p><p>— Мы пойдем гулять?</p><p>— Нет, мы переезжаем, Венди!</p><p>— Переезжаем? Далеко?</p><p>— Какая разница, Чэнлэ! Просто собирайтесь! — подлетев к шкафу, парень вытянул с верхней полки потертую спортивную сумку, куда принялся спихивать вытряхиваемые вещи.</p><p>Переглянувшись, малыши забегали по комнате, собираясь.</p><p>Захватив необходимое, Джено, развернувшись к дверям, сделал шаг, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи из кухни и ванной комнаты, однако остановился, невольно задвинув себе за спину бегавших вокруг детей.</p><p>На пороге комнаты стоял бледный юноша в бежевом пальто и задумчиво смотрел на брюнета и ребятишек.</p><p>— Кто ты такой и что тебе надо в чужом доме?</p><p>Сжав кулаки, Джено окинул незнакомца взглядом. Возможно, он недооценил Донхэ, пославшего к нему незнакомого человека, ведь по пути он высматривал лишь знакомые лица и совсем не обращал внимания на остальных. Хотя шел ли этот парень за ним с самого начала или нет, Джено затруднялся сказать.</p><p>— Меня зовут Хуан Ренджун.</p><p>Осматривая быстрым взглядом бедную комнату, блондин будто пытался что-то найти, когда же он остановил свой взгляд на сумке с вещами, он нахмурился и вновь взглянул в лицо Джено, готового в любой момент наброситься на непрошеного гостя.</p><p>— Уезжаете?</p><p>— Тебе какое дело? Убирайся! Или ты не в курсе, что законом запрещено вторгаться в частную собственность?</p><p>— Законом запрещено и воровать, но тебя это не сильно остановило.</p><p>С опозданием Джено узнал в этом парне богача, заставшего его за первой кражей на центральной улице.</p><p>— Не понимаю о чем ты, но лучше уходи сейчас.</p><p>— Тебе ведь нужны деньги? Я хочу предложить тебе работу.</p><p>— Я сказал тебе уходить!</p><p>Сделав шаг в сторону блондина, Джено невольно ускорил его размышления, и он поспешно выпалил:</p><p>— Пятьсот евро ежедневно на протяжении двух лет. Детей можешь забрать с собой.</p><p>— Ты обдолбанный что ли?</p><p>— К тому же, те от кого ты, судя по всему, хочешь сбежать, не смогут достать в моем доме ни тебя, ни их.</p><p>Ренджун быстро кивнул в сторону малышей. Недоверчиво сощурившись, Джено окинул парня более внимательным взглядом, хотя его недоверие никуда не делось.</p><p>— И что же это за работа?</p><p>Брови парня немного сдвинулись к переносице, после чего Ренджун вновь принял прежний сосредоточенный вид.</p><p>— Моего помощника. Сейчас у меня слишком много работы и в одиночку мне тяжело с ней справляться.</p><p>Обдумывая предложение парня, Джено не удержался от сарказма.</p><p>— А ты не находишь, что странно пытаться принять на работу первого встречного, вломившись к нему в квартиру? Да и ты сам назвал меня вором. По твоей логике, я могу обчистить весь твой дом. Не боишься так рисковать?</p><p>— Нет. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты не сделаешь этого. Потому что эта работа сейчас действительно тебе нужна. Не отказывайся. Второго шанса выбраться отсюда у тебя и этих детей уже не будет.</p><p>Несколько мгновений Джено потрясенно смотрел в спокойные, но какие-то уставшие глаза. Этот парень действительно понимал, о чем говорил. Он понимал, в каком они положении и предлагал ему помощь. Но разве кто-то может помогать бескорыстно?!</p><p>— Джено?</p><p>Чэнлэ сжал джинсы парня. Опустив взгляд, парень взглянул на притихших детей.</p><p>Ему не стоило принимать поспешных решений, но обдумывать все долго было нельзя.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Джено закатил глаза, принимая решение и надеясь, что он никогда не пожалеет о нем.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я согласен. Но учти, если ты или кто-то по твоей вине причинит вред этим детям, я достану тебя даже с того света, чтобы отправить туда еще раз, но уже самолично!</p><p>Ренджун кивнул.</p><p>— Я запомню это. И так, как вас зовут?</p><p>— Ли Джено. А эти двое Венди и Чэнлэ.</p><p>— Значит твои брат и сестра.</p><p>— Вроде того.</p><p>— Хорошо. Собирайте свои вещи, а я подожду вас на улице. Надеюсь, вы не передумайте.</p><p>— Не волнуйся. Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.</p><p>Как только Ренджун вышел в коридор и за ним захлопнулась подъездная дверь, Джено обернулся к детям.</p><p>— Похоже, планы немного поменялись. Хотя переезд остается в силе.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Арт @toss_chee - https://mobile.twitter.com/toss_chee/status/1248921071207747585</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пропетляв через пару улиц, дорога свернула за город, а после и вовсе скользнула на одну из боковых трасс. Откинувшись на заднее сиденье такси, Джено внимательно следил за окружающей местностью. Сидевший впереди богатенький паренек, так внезапно предложивший ему работу, не вызывал у него ни тени доверия. К тому же у него априори было мнение о том, что все богачи имеют скотский характер. Просто у кого-то он проявляется сильнее, а у кого-то слабее. Вот и этот светловолосый парень, при всех попытках казаться хорошим, наверняка имел кучу дурных наклонностей, временно удачно скрываемых за маской. Несмотря на согласие с его предложением, Ли не планировал надолго задерживаться у него в подчинении. В первую очередь ему нужно было разжиться деньгами, чтобы позднее начать все заново на новом месте, и раз уж судьба послала ему такой шанс в лице Ренджуна, он не был намерен его упускать. В отличие от Донхэ, этот парень был молод, а потому в случае необходимости Ли легко сможет его обмануть и использовать.</p>
<p>Венди и Чэнлэ, сидя по разные стороны от Джено, припав к окнам, с жадностью смотрели на сменявшийся вид. Для них, видевших только грязь подворотен и бедных улиц, все это было удивительным и захватывающим.</p>
<p>Свернув с трассы на проселочную дорогу, такси двинулось по окруженной деревьями аллее.</p>
<p>Сощурившись, Ли слегка напрягся, с осторожностью относясь к подобным местам.</p>
<p>Впереди показались узорные кованные ворота. По бокам от них возвышался кирпичный забор. Как только такси приблизилось к ним, Ренджун нагнулся ближе к стеклу, махнув рукой в сторону камеры над воротами. Практически сразу металлические створки распахнулись, пропуская авто внутрь.</p>
<p>Дорога шла вверх по холму, мимо росших по краям аккуратно стриженных кустарников и деревьев.</p>
<p>В отдалении возвышался двухэтажный особняк с деревянными белыми стенами. Вальмовую крышу покрывала темно-серая черепица, ярко контрастировавшая со стенами дома, как и черные ставни на окнах. За фасадом здания, по бокам, виднелось продолжение дома явно имевшего крупные размеры.</p>
<p>Прикинув стоимость особняка, Джено подался вперед и, ухватившись за передние сиденья, обратился к Ренджуну:</p>
<p>— А ты неплохо устроился.</p>
<p>Повернув голову, Хуан заглянул в карие глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже. С сегодняшнего дня вы будете жить здесь.</p>
<p>Такси, затормозив, остановилось у входа. Расстегнув пальто, светловолосый вытащил из внутреннего кармана деньги и, передав их водителю, выбрался из машины.</p>
<p>Из входных дверей на крытое крыльцо с колоннами выбежали двое детей. Заметив, что в такси Ренджун приехал не один, они, остановившись, с интересом принялись рассматривать гостей. Следом на порог вышел мужчина с аккуратной деловой стрижкой, в строгом черном костюме тройке с галстуком пластроном. Сквозь прямоугольные стекла очков смотрели холодные темно-карие глаза. Оглядев с головы до ног выбравшихся из машины Джено и малышей, мужчина, не выражая открыто недовольство, плотнее сжал челюсть.</p>
<p>Приблизившись к крыльцу, Ренджун остановился, знакомя визитеров и обитателей дома.</p>
<p>— Позвольте представить! Это Джено, Венди и Чэнлэ. С сегодняшнего дня я хочу, чтобы они жили в нашем доме. Это Ким ДоЁн. Секретарь. Если у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы в будущем, вы всегда можете обратиться к нему. И, наконец, Сыльги и Джисон — моя семья.</p>
<p>На мгновение Джено нахмурился. Между Ренджуном, Джисоном и Сыльги внешне не было совершенно никакого сходства. В то время как Ренджун выглядел хрупким и миниатюрным, Джисон был худым, но спортивным. Сыльги же и вовсе из-за разреза глаз имела сходство то ли с кошкой, то ли с лисицей.</p>
<p>Прикусив язык, Ли бросил задумчивый взгляд на Ренджуна, который неотрывно смотрел на ДоЁна, словно ожидая его реакции. Несмотря на то, что мужчина не проявлял эмоций, его недовольство было ощутимо.</p>
<p>— Раз эти молодые люди являются вашими гостями, я прикажу подготовить им комнаты.</p>
<p>— Пусть этим лучше займется Виктория. С тобой я бы хотел обсудить кое-что в кабинете.</p>
<p>— Как вам будет угодно. Я зайду к вам после того, как отдам соответствующие распоряжения.</p>
<p>Получив одобрительный кивок, Ким первым вошел в особняк. Улыбнувшись Сыльги и Джисону, Ренджун склонился вперед, упираясь ладонями в колени.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно поговорить с Джено, поэтому пока Виктория не подготовит нашим гостям спальни, покажите Чэнлэ и Венди игровую комнату.</p>
<p>— Хорошо! — кивнув, Джисон устремил на младших гостей покровительственный взгляд, — Идите за мной!</p>
<p>Одновременно вскинув головы, малыши уставились на брюнета, подтолкнувшего их за плечи.</p>
<p>— Можете идти. Я найду вас.</p>
<p>Одновременно кивнув, брат и сестра поспешили за Джисоном. Сыльги, еще раз оглядев Джено, последовала за ними.</p>
<p>Скрестив руки на груди, брюнет развернулся к блондину.</p>
<p>— И о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?</p>
<p>— О твоей новой работе. Но порог не лучшее место для беседы.</p>
<p>Войдя в холл, Ренджун передал подошедшей служанке пальто и обернулся к Ли. Становясь более угрюмым, парень нехотя снял куртку, которую служанка так же поспешила забрать. Сразу после этого она устремилась к двери в углу холла.</p>
<p>Насупившись, Джено негромко проворчал:</p>
<p>— Куда она тащит мои вещи?</p>
<p>— Это гардеробная для верхней одежды. При желании ты в любой момент сможешь их забрать! — опустив взгляд на сумку, висевшую на плече брюнета, Ренджун добавил, — Кстати, вещи ты можешь оставить здесь. Слуги отнесут их в твою комнату.</p>
<p>Ли отрицательно качнул головой.</p>
<p>— Своя ноша не тянет. Пусть лучше они остаются при мне.</p>
<p>— Как хочешь. Тогда просто следуй за мной.</p>
<p>Спрятав руки в карманы брюк, Хуан быстрым шагом направился к боковому коридору, залитому через окна солнечным светом. По пути он кивал в сторону дверей, мимо которых они проходили.</p>
<p>— Здесь находится библиотека. Здесь музыкальная комната, хотя кроме рояля там ничего нет. Тут коридор с выходом в зимний сад и проходом во внутренний двор. А здесь собственно мой кабинет.</p>
<p>Толкнув двустворчатые двери, в которые упирался коридор, Ренджун вошел в помещение, оформленное в Викторианском стиле. Массивная дубовая мебель — шкафы, стол, кресла, диван. Свисающая с потолка хрустальная люстра и настольная лампа в похожем стиле. Мягкий ковер на полу. Широкое окно занавешено легким тюлем. С правого края от окна золотистым подхватом с кистями подвязаны тяжелые темно-зеленые шторы. Стены оклеены зелеными обоями с золотистым рисунком геральдической лилии. На стене справа от двери находился крупный камерный мужской портрет.</p>
<p>В то время как Ренджун прошел к низкому кофейному столику, Джено приблизился к картине, принявшись с интересом рассматривать изображенного на ней человека. Коротко стриженные волосы с зачесанной на бок челкой. Тонкие губы и теплые карие глаза. Смокинг с белоснежной рубашкой и серый галстук «Шарпей».</p>
<p>— Кто это? — развернувшись, брюнет уставился на блондина успевшего сесть в одно из кресел.</p>
<p>С ответом Хуана опередил вошедший в кабинет ДоЁн.</p>
<p>— Это прежний хозяин этого дома. Мун Тэиль.</p>
<p>Джено недоуменно вздернул брови. Обитатели этого поместья вызывали у него все больше вопросов. Не родственники, с разными фамилиями, но живущие под одной крышей и делящие одно состояние. При этом весьма немалое состояние, если судить по тому, что Ли уже успел увидеть, а это ведь только малая часть всего.</p>
<p>Утратив к брюнету интерес, Ким приблизился к Ренджуну.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать. О чем вы хотели поговорить?</p>
<p>Сцепив руки в замок, блондин неотрывно смотрел в глаза мужчины.</p>
<p>— Я хочу, чтобы Джено стал моим помощником.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, ДоЁн развернулся к брюнету. Впервые с момента появления в доме новых жильцов на лице мужчины отразились эмоции. Растерянность, злость. Сжав губы, Ким вновь обернулся к Хуану.</p>
<p>— Разве я плохо справляюсь с делами?</p>
<p>— Нет. Мне просто не хочется нагружать тебя лишний раз. У тебя и так достаточно забот в компании и дома. Поэтому он поможет мне с моими делами, а у тебя появится больше свободного времени.</p>
<p>— Однако должен заметить, что он вряд ли достаточно компетентен для этой работы.</p>
<p>Ренджун нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Он справится. Это мое окончательное решение.</p>
<p>В воцарившейся тишине Джено на секунду показалось, что ДоЁн не сдержится и ударит светловолосого, но все ограничилось лишь сжатыми кулаками.</p>
<p>— Если вы видите в этом необходимость, я не буду пытаться вас переубедить.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Ренджун рывком поднялся с кресла, — Виктория вероятно уже позаботилась о комнатах, поэтому я провожу Джено на второй этаж и устрою ему небольшую экскурсию.</p>
<p>Бесшумно ступая по ковру, светловолосый вышел первым из кабинета. Тихо вздохнув, Джено двинулся следом. Когда он поравнялся с Кимом, мужчина бросил на него полный пренебрежения и отвращения взгляд.</p>
<p>— Не радуйся, долго ты здесь не пробудешь!</p>
<p>Ядовитый шепот вызвал у парня мимолетную ухмылку. В подобных мелочах их желания с ДоЁном совпадали.</p>
<p>Хуан двигался медленным размеренным шагом, совершенно непривычным Джено, привыкшему жить в регулярном режиме бега. Меж тем светловолосый попутно рассказывал о том, что и где находится в доме. Стараясь все запомнить, Ли внимательно оглядывался вокруг.</p>
<p>Поднявшись на второй этаж, парни прошли по небольшому балкону, от которого отходили два коридора. Войдя в ближайший, Ренджун распахнул первую дверь, входя в игровую комнату. Окинув ее взглядом, брюнет едва не присвистнул. Комната была сплошь завалена игрушками, которые стояли на полках шкафов или были рассажены по полу. У стены размещался двухъярусный игровой комплекс — с горкой, висячими мостками, всевозможными лестницами, веревками, свисавшими подобно лианам, и многим другим. Именно здесь Венди и Чэнлэ с обезумевшим счастливым видом перебегали от одной вещи к другой. Дети с восторгом брали игрушки в руки, рассматривали, ставили на место и перебегали к следующим. От такого изобилия глаза разбегались и за что хвататься в первую очередь, было непонятно. Сыльги и Джисон, стоя в стороне, о чем-то тихо шептались.</p>
<p>Оглядев ребят, Хуан улыбнулся одними уголками губ.</p>
<p>— Рад, что вам здесь понравилось, — вздрогнув, Венди и Чэнлэ обернулись к парню, быстро ставя игрушки по местам, — Вы можете приходить сюда в любое время. Но прежде чем вы приступите к играм, давайте посмотрим ваши комнаты.</p>
<p>Настороженно относясь к Ренджуну, малыши вопросительно уставились на Джено.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Идемте.</p>
<p>Подбежав к Ли, брат и сестра ухватили его за руки.</p>
<p>Собираясь покинуть игровую, Хуан едва не столкнулся с привлекательной женщиной лет сорока, одетой в строгое черное платье с кружевной каймой.</p>
<p>— Ох! Прошу прощения, господин Ренджун. Гостевые комнаты готовы.</p>
<p>— Спасибо! Джено, Венди, Чэнлэ, это экономка — Виктория Сон. Она следит за порядком в доме и контролирует работу горничных. К ней вы можете обращаться за помощью, как к ДоЁну. Вообще из слуг в доме три горничные, дворецкий, повар и шофер. Ах, да, еще охрана и садовник!</p>
<p>— Если молодым людям угодно, я могу позднее провести им экскурсию по дому. Так же как делала в свое время вам, господин Ренджун.</p>
<p>— Да. Благодарю.</p>
<p>Слегка опустив голову, Хуан быстрым шагом вышел в коридор. Остальным ничего не оставалось, как поспешить за ним.</p>
<p>Окинув светловолосого задумчивым взглядом, Джено с усмешкой подумал, что с его работодателем, похоже, тоже не все так просто, как кажется.</p>
<p>Комнаты, выделенные для новоприбывших, размещались в следующем коридоре. Там же находились спальни Джисона и Сыльги, в то время как спальни Ренджуна и ДоЁна находились в первом коридоре. Хуан занимал комнату в дальнем конце, а Ким изредка ночевал в комнате недалеко от лестницы. Но как заметила сопровождавшая их Виктория, мужчина имел собственную квартиру в городе, а потому не часто оставался в доме.</p>
<p>В первую очередь Сон отвела детей в их спальни, однако их перспектива спать раздельно заметно испугала, и Ренджун попросил перенести в одну из комнат дополнительную кровать, чтобы дети могли спать рядом. Недолго пометавшись, выбирая между двух комнат, малыши остановили свой выбор на комнате средних размеров отделанной в аквамариновых тонах. Достаточно просторной и светлой. На мебели и стенах серебристой краской были вырисованы цветы и бабочки.</p>
<p>Комната Джено была рядом со спальней малышей, но немного ближе к лестнице. В ней преобладали всевозможные оттенки синего. В отличие от спальни детей она была более сдержанной и консервативной, без лишних украшений.</p>
<p>Дав гостям время освоиться, Ренджун и Виктория оставили брюнета с Венди и Чэнлэ. Перед уходом Сон объяснила им, что в каждой комнате имеется кнопка вызова слуг и пообещала лично прийти к ним в случае необходимости.</p>
<p>Едва за светловолосым и экономкой закрылась дверь, Джено прошел к кровати и, присев на край, поставил рядом сумку. Расстегнув молнию, парень обратился к оглядывавшимся вокруг детям.</p>
<p>— Можете доставать свои вещи.</p>
<p>— Мы будем теперь здесь жить? — во взгляде Чэнлэ, как и Венди, сквозило недоверие.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>С секунду переваривая услышанное, дети, вскрикнув, принялись носиться по комнате. Наблюдая за ними, Ли неслышно пробормотал себе под нос:</p>
<p>— До тех пор, пока я не придумаю, как лучше использовать этого парня…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несмотря на то, что первый день в поместье прошел для новых жильцов спокойно, вскоре все ощутимо изменилось.</p>
<p>Утром следующего дня Ренджун устроил для Джено и малышей большой шоппинг, полностью обновив их гардероб. Не испытывая какой-либо дискомфорт, что на них тратят такие баснословные деньги, Ли наслаждался от производимого им в магазинах эффекта. Парень превосходно сознавал, насколько привлекательной была его внешность. Поэтому его самолюбие приятно тешило внимание окружающих, когда он входил в очередной магазин или брел по улице в новой брендовой одежде и с обновленной стрижкой. Дети тоже наслаждались покупками. Хотя для них все происходящее казалось до сих пор невероятным, а Хуан, вытащивший их из бедноты, приравнивался к волшебнику. Сам светловолосый в такой компании выглядел бледно и невзрачно. С болезненным видом, его не спасали даже вещи от именитых модельеров. Он без особого интереса выбирал вещи и отрешенно выписывал очередной чек. За все время покупок Ренджун сказал всего лишь пару слов, и то они касались оценки вещей во время примерки.</p>
<p>Покончить с обновлением гардероба удалось лишь ближе к вечеру.</p>
<p>Венди и Чэнлэ первыми забрались в бордовый кадиллак*, расположившись в дальнем третьем ряду. На соседних местах второго ряда, разделенные проходом, устроились Джено и Ренджун.</p>
<p>Спустя пять минут езды, дети благополучно задремали. Отвернувшись к окну, Хуан наблюдал за сменявшимся видом. Первое время Ли также смотрел в окно, но вскоре оглянулся на светловолосого, а после и вовсе развернулся всем телом.</p>
<p>— А тебя не смущает, что ты тратишь столько денег на незнакомых людей?</p>
<p>Утомленно вздохнув, Ренджун обернулся к Джено.</p>
<p>— Нет. Ты ведь должен будешь стать моим помощником. Поэтому тебе придется выглядеть достаточно презентабельно. К тому же, у вас ведь мало своих вещей. Вы привезли с собой только одну сумку.</p>
<p>— Стараешься оставлять хорошее впечатление о себе у окружающих?</p>
<p>Ренджун откинулся на сиденье.</p>
<p>— Это все, что ты хотел сказать?</p>
<p>Джено задумчиво почесал нос.</p>
<p>— На самом деле у меня очень много вопросов, которые я хотел бы тебе задать. Вот только сомневаюсь, что ты ответишь мне на них. Поэтому не вижу смысла спрашивать.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Повернув голову, Хуан вгляделся в лицо Ли, внимательно за ним наблюдавшего.</p>
<p>— Не могу гарантировать, что утолю твое любопытство. Но теперь мы живем под одной крышей, поэтому будет лучше, если ты узнаешь интересующую тебя информацию от меня, чем от кого-то еще. Люди любят все приукрашивать, рождая слухи и сплетни.</p>
<p>Джено ехидно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Если ты думаешь, что я начну задавать личные вопросы, ты ошибаешься.</p>
<p>— Может не сейчас, но рано или поздно наступит момент, когда ты можешь заинтересоваться этим. Потому я просто предупреждаю тебя, чтобы ты не верил слухам.</p>
<p>Пристально смотря друг на друга, парни словно пытались прочесть мысли собеседника. Не выдержав первым, Ренджун отвел взгляд. Джено продолжал пристально его рассматривать. Со вчерашнего дня он так и не понял, что за парень его работодатель. Однако у него было достаточно времени в запасе, чтобы подобрать к нему ключик, который поможет ему открыть безлимитный доступ к деньгам Хуана. Выровнявшись на сиденье, Ли уставился на дорогу впереди.</p>
<p>— Я учту твои слова. Но для начала поделись планами на будущее? Не хотелось бы это признавать, но в словах Кима вчера была доля истины. В чем именно я должен тебе помогать? Я неплохо дерусь и умею управляться с огнестрельным оружием, поэтому я мог бы исполнять обязанности телохранителя. Но сомневаюсь, что он тебе нужен.</p>
<p>Ренджун вновь повернул голову к Джено. Ощутив его взгляд, Ли выжидающий посмотрел на него. Губы Хуана едва приподнялись вверх. Мысленно брюнет сделал себе пометку, что, похоже, светловолосый просто не умеет улыбаться. Подобную его гримасу можно было назвать «улыбкой» с большим натягом.</p>
<p>— Ты прав. Сейчас у тебя нет необходимых знаний. Поэтому с завтрашнего утра у тебя начинается учеба.</p>
<p>— Учеба? Ты серьезно?!</p>
<p>— Да. Надеюсь, ты умеешь писать и знаешь хотя бы основы математики?</p>
<p>Джено неприятно поежился, отведя взгляд.</p>
<p>Менее всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то унижал его за то, что он, из-за прежнего образа жизни, не получил нормальное образование.</p>
<p>— Сколько классов ты окончил?</p>
<p>Подняв гневный взгляд на собеседника, брюнет мгновенно остыл. Во взгляде Ренджуна не было ни пренебрежения, ни сострадания. Его взгляд был абсолютно пустой. Словно задавая ему вопрос, мыслями он был где-то далеко. От этого уверенность постепенно начала возвращаться к Ли и он, взяв себя в руки, ровным голосом ответил.</p>
<p>— Я окончил только среднюю школу.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, словно приходя в себя, Хуан бросил на Джено внимательный взгляд, будто только сейчас его увидел. От подобной реакции, не удержавшись, брюнет озвучил собственные мысли.</p>
<p>— Знаешь… у тебя бледная фарфоровая кожа, темные круги под глазами, да и, судя по всему, ты выпадаешь из реальности. Что ты принимаешь? Не стоит злоупотреблять ловлей кайфа.</p>
<p>Впервые за все время Ренджун проявил хоть какие-то эмоции. Рывком сев прямо, он яростно уставился на брюнета, слегка отшатнувшегося от такой перемены.</p>
<p>— Я не наркоман!</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — Джено примиряющее выставил перед собой ладони.</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, Хуан под растерянный взгляд Ли принялся расстегивать пуговицы пальто, которое рывком скинул с плеч. Закатав рукава свитера и рубашки, он выставил перед собой руки, показывая внутреннюю сторону локтя. На мгновение Джено даже захотел рассмеяться от такой по-детски обидчивой реакции, однако вид безумно худых рук, сквозь кожу которых просвечивают вены, отбил всякое желание веселиться. Подняв взгляд, брюнет задумчиво заглянул в злые глаза Ренджуна и выдавил из себя улыбку.</p>
<p>— Успокойся. Я тебе верю. Так что насчет моей учебы?</p>
<p>Хуан рывком опустил рукава и натянул пальто. Было заметно, что он пытался успокоиться, но подрагивающие руки выдавали его нервное состояние. Сделав вид, что не заметил странностей поведения парня, брюнет отвел взгляд в сторону.</p>
<p>— С завтрашнего дня к тебе будут приходить репетиторы. Вы можете заниматься у тебя в комнате или в библиотеке. Как тебе будет удобно. Они научат тебя основам, необходимым для работы. Главными твоими приоритетами будут экономика, финансы, основы маркетинга, а также история искусства.</p>
<p>— А для чего история искусства?</p>
<p>— Компания Тэиля специализируется на продаже произведений искусства, а также проведении аукционов.</p>
<p>— Компания Тэиля? А разве не твоя? Ты ведь наследник?</p>
<p>— Я считаюсь владельцем акций, но все дела ведет ДоЁн. Полностью же я вступлю в права наследования после своего восемнадцатилетия. Но до этого момента еще есть время.</p>
<p>— Выходит тебе семнадцать?</p>
<p>— Да. А сколько тебе?</p>
<p>— Восемнадцать.</p>
<p>— А им? — Ренджун, обернувшись, взглянул на привалившихся друг к другу спящих детей.</p>
<p>— Пять и шесть. Но мы отвлеклись. Получается Ким твой опекун?</p>
<p>— Формально.</p>
<p>— И ты не боишься, что он приберет к рукам компанию до твоего восемнадцатилетия?</p>
<p>— У меня нет причин недоверять ему. К тому же, компанией управляю я, но просто через него.</p>
<p>— Хм, понятно. Дело твое. Ладно, а чем я буду заниматься после того, как закончу учебу?</p>
<p>— Тогда ты будешь помогать мне с делами компании.</p>
<p>— А что же ДоЁн?</p>
<p>— У него и без того хватает работы.</p>
<p>Скрыв снисходительную усмешку, Джено поудобней устроился на сиденье.</p>
<p>— Ну, все что хотел, я узнал.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что больше не будешь ничего спрашивать?</p>
<p>Ренджун недоверчиво наблюдал за Джено. Немного подумав, Ли заглянул в глаза Хуана.</p>
<p>— Вчера Виктория упомянула, что тебя привез в поместье Тэиль. Но, похоже, тебе эта тема не по душе.</p>
<p>Опустив взгляд на сцепленные в замок руки, Ренджун нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Это не тайна. Он подобрал меня более двух лет назад на улице. Вместе с Сыльги и Джисоном.</p>
<p>— Вот как. А где сейчас этот Тэиль?</p>
<p>Хуан поднял голову, смотря на Джено отрешенным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Он погиб около пяти месяцев назад. В автокатастрофе.</p>
<p>Не задавая больше вопросов, Ли откинулся на сиденье, отвернувшись к окну.</p>
<p>Уже подъезжая к дому, брюнет вновь обратился к блондину.</p>
<p>— Могу я задать последний вопрос?</p>
<p>Не поворачивая к нему головы, Хуан кивнул.</p>
<p>— Спрашивай.</p>
<p>— Почему ты помог нам на самом деле? Из-за того, что тоже был в похожей ситуации?</p>
<p>Запрокинув голову, Ренджун несколько секунд смотрел на потолок, после чего перевел взгляд на Джено.</p>
<p>— Да. Ты прав.</p>
<p>Проехав в распахнутые ворота, автомобиль остановился у порога.</p>
<p>Отвернувшись от Хуана, Ли обратил свое внимание на младших.</p>
<p>— Венди, Чэнлэ! Мы приехали, просыпайтесь!</p>
<p>Зашевелившись, дети принялись тереть глаза кулачками, просыпаясь.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Джено перевел взгляд на Ренджуна с удивлением замирая. Блондин, задумчиво щурясь, рассматривал его.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Заходите в дом. Вещи занесут слуги. До ужина еще есть время, так что можете отдохнуть.</p>
<p>Распахнув дверь, Хуан выбрался из машины. Наблюдая за тем, как он обходит автомобиль, Джено хмуро думал о том, что в то время как он желал облапошить этого богача, насчет него самого строили какие-то непонятные планы.</p>
<p>Было абсолютно ясно, отвечая на последний вопрос, Ренджун соврал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Со следующего дня у Джено началась пора мучения.</p>
<p>Занятия начинались с девяти часов, продолжались до двенадцати, а после возобновлялись с трех до семи. Вечером он вынужден был выполнять задания преподавателей, всеми фибрами души ненавидя Ренджуна за эту кару. Не имея практически свободного времени, Ли лишь во время обеда узнавал, что происходило в доме.</p>
<p>Венди и Чэнлэ также занимались с учителями, а вскоре Хуан устроил их в частную школу. К тому же, похоже Сыльги и Джисон благожелательно относились к новым жильцам, взяв младших под свою опеку. Как успел заметить Джено, несмотря на возраст, эти двое значительно отличались между собой. Джисон вел себя как обычный крайне энергичный мальчишка, хотя и старался казаться старше. Сыльги, пусть и была младше, но была не по годам развита и умна. Девочка словно старшая сестра присматривала за всеми обитателями дома. Порой она даже отчитывала во время еды Ренджуна, так как он практически ничего не ел.</p>
<p>ДоЁн, невзирая на неприязнь к новому трио, не показывал своего негативного отношения и не пытался выжить их из дому. Хотя держался при общении с ними всегда холодно и отстраненно.</p>
<p>О Хуане Ли, даже спустя неделю, не мог сказать чего-то определенного.</p>
<p>Светловолосый всегда был отрешенным и выглядел уставшим. Делая что-либо или просто разговаривая, он будто принуждал себя. А еще он не показывал эмоций, точно даже они давались ему с трудом. Впрочем, учитывая, как плохо он питался, часто засиживался в кабинете за работой и мало спал, вопросы отпадали сами собой.</p>
<p>И все же Джено не мог выкинуть из головы их разговор в машине и избавиться от чувства, что Ренджун, за видимым безразличием и отрешенностью, скрывает гораздо больше, чем хотел показать. Гадостней всего было принять мысль, что Хуан нарочно заставил Ли узнать о наличии у него планов, касающихся него. И то, что брюнет до сих пор так и не смог разобраться с ними, все сильнее выводило его из себя. Постепенно из-за этих мыслей он начал испытывать к своему работодателю растущую все больше день ото дня неприязнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Только не говорите, что вы проспали здесь всю ночь?</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Ренджун приподнял голову от стола, щурясь от проникавшего в кабинет солнца. На щеке парня отпечатался след от свитера.</p>
<p>— Похоже, накануне я уснул за работой. Который час?</p>
<p>Разминая затекшую шею и руки, Хуан озадаченно уставился на стоявшего на пороге ДоЁна. Сегодня мужчина сменил очки на линзы, одевшись в темные джинсы, голубую рубашку и вязаный жилет.</p>
<p>— Почти восемь. Будет лучше, если вы приведете себя в порядок перед завтраком.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Потом нужно будет вернуться к работе.</p>
<p>— Сегодня суббота. Не думаю, что перенапрягаться в выходной день хорошая идея.</p>
<p>— Суббота? Уже. Значит, осталось около двух недель.</p>
<p>Парень заметно напрягся. Подойдя к столу, Ким опустился в кресло с противоположной стороны от блондина.</p>
<p>— Кстати об этом, возможно вам придется приютить в доме некоторых гостей.</p>
<p>— А разве мы не можем разместить их в отеле?</p>
<p>— Они друзья Тэиля и наши коллеги по бизнесу. Отказать им в приглашении погостить в доме, будет дурным тоном. К тому же это может повлиять на отношения между нашими компаниями.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я понял. И как много их будет?</p>
<p>— Я еще уточню это, но возможно от семи до десяти человек.</p>
<p>И без того бледная кожа парня стала похожей на белый лист бумаги.</p>
<p>— Так много?</p>
<p>Окинув внимательным взглядом ошарашенного Хуана, ДоЁн, вздохнув, поднялся.</p>
<p>— Поэтому я предлагаю полностью заселить западный коридор.</p>
<p>— Но у нас все равно не хватит гостевых комнат!</p>
<p>— Возможно. Но я намерен освободить для них свою спальню. К тому же, почему бы не переселить в конец восточного коридора Джено?</p>
<p>— Почему его?! — Ренджун подскочил на месте, словно на него опрокинули стакан кипятка.</p>
<p>— Это оптимальный вариант. Сомневаюсь, что у него возникнут лишние вопросы.</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Хуан некоторое время смотрел на край стола. Сделав для себя какие-то выводы, юноша вновь посмотрел на Кима.</p>
<p>— Я могу сам уехать в отель.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, вы несерьезно?</p>
<p>Видя панический взгляд блондина, ДоЁн, тяжело вздохнув, шагнул к столу, упираясь в него руками.</p>
<p>— Ренджун! После твоего совершеннолетия ты вступишь в наследование компанией, и журналисты не смогут пройти мимо такого события. Поэтому тебе стоит быть внимательней и постараться свести возможные неприятности к минимуму. Не стоит идти на поводу собственной трусости. Уверен, что Ли будет абсолютно плевать на все происходящее. В конце концов, то, что он здесь только ради денег, ни для кого не секрет. Раз уж ты стараешься стать достойным преемником Тэиля, будь добр, постарайся не позорить его имя и труды.</p>
<p>Отстранившись, Ким покинул кабинет, оставляя Хуана в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Как только его шаги затихли, Ренджун опустился на пол, обхватив голову руками. В глазах парня стояли злые слезы бессилия.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Спасибо, что помогаешь им!</p>
<p>Джено мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Сыльги заплетает косы Венди. Подняв голову, девочка улыбнулась стоявшему в дверях Ли.</p>
<p>— Мне не сложно. В приюте я часто помогала воспитателям.</p>
<p>— Вот как.</p>
<p>Пройдя в комнату, брюнет сел на пуф у дверей.</p>
<p>— А Ренджун и в приюте был таким нелюдимым?</p>
<p>— Нет. Это только мы с Джисоном оттуда убежали, когда хотели найти родителей. А Ренджуна мы нашли на улице. Его тогда побили.</p>
<p>Не показывая видимого любопытства, Джено изобразил на лице удивление.</p>
<p>— А мне казалось, это Тэиль подобрал его вместе с вами.</p>
<p>Задумчиво посмотрев на Ли, улыбнувшегося своей самой теплой улыбкой, Сыльги сжала губы что-то обдумывая. Не устояв под добродушным взглядом парня, девочка все же со вздохом заговорила, хмурясь от неприятных воспоминаний.</p>
<p>— Это было зимой. Мы искали своих родителей, но у нас ничего не получилось. Поэтому нам пришлось жить на улице. Мы таскали еду из баков с мусором недалеко от ресторана. Там был злой повар, который всегда нас прогонял. Но однажды вечером, когда мы пробрались в ту подворотню, мы увидели, что в углу кто-то лежал. Мы тогда сильно испугались и выбежали на улицу, натолкнувшись на человека в дорогой одежде. Это и был Тэиль. Джисон тогда вцепился в его руку и потянул за собой в ту подворотню, прося помочь. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то из взрослых не прогнал нас и не отмахнулся, давая деньги или еду. Тэиль забрал Ренджуна, завернув его в свое пальто, а вместе с ним, он забрал и нас, — вздохнув, Сыльги опустила ниже голову, пряча лицо, — Он был нам как папа. Даже для ДоЁна.</p>
<p>— Устраиваешь детям допрос?</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Джено повернулся к дверям. Лицо Кима выражало такую степень ненависти и гнева, что парень поднялся на ноги, отступая на пару шагов.</p>
<p>— Никто никого не допрашивал. Просто…</p>
<p>— Поговорим в другом месте. А вы, — ДоЁн повернулся к притихшим девочкам, — спускайтесь вниз. Мальчишки уже завтракают.</p>
<p>Бросив на Ли еще один рассерженный взгляд, мужчина кивнул в сторону двери и вышел первым.</p>
<p>Ободряюще подмигнув Венди и Сыльги, Джено, улыбнувшись, вышел в коридор. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, как его лицо помрачнело, и он угрюмо воззрился на Кима, ожидавшего его возле соседней двери. Покосившись в сторону нее, Ли приблизился к мужчине.</p>
<p>Распахнув дверь, Ким схватил парня за плечо, рывком затолкнув его в комнату.</p>
<p>Едва не упав на пол, Джено резко развернулся, готовясь, если что отразить удар. Однако ДоЁн лишь захлопнул за собой дверь, буравя юношу взглядом.</p>
<p>— Я не буду повторять дважды. Если не хочешь вылететь из этого дома на улицу или попасть в какую-нибудь неприятную ситуацию, постарайся вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Не суй свой нос в чужие дела и не вынюхивай то, что тебе знать не следует!</p>
<p>— Я посмотрю, ты в этом доме не только секретарь, но еще и обязанность сторожевого пса исполняешь?!</p>
<p>— Будь моя воля, я бы пристроил тебя в тюрьму. Уверен, что тебе есть за что сесть.</p>
<p>— Да? И что же тебе мешает сделать это сейчас, раз уж я тебя так раздражаю? Бегаешь на задних лапках перед Ренджуном?</p>
<p>Глаза мужчины гневно сощурились.</p>
<p>— Следи за своими словами, недомерок. Если ты выведешь меня из себя, тюрьма будет для тебя меньшей из зол. Я тебе обещаю!</p>
<p>Развернувшись, ДоЁн быстрым шагом вышел в коридор.</p>
<p>Ли до боли сжал челюсть. Будь его воля, он бы давно разбил лицо этому заносчивому секретарю. Однако мужчина был прав, чтобы добиться своего, ему стоило работать тоньше. Если он продолжит действовать так необдуманно, он мог потерять свой шанс.</p>
<p>На губах парня появилась злорадная усмешка. Следовать чужой указке, было последнее, что он бы стал делать. К тому же, похоже, даже испытывая к нему неприязнь, Ким не мог пойти против Хуана. И пусть такая перспектива не слишком воодушевляла, но возможно именно это он может использовать в будущем.</p>
<p>Выйдя в коридор, Джено едва не налетел на Сыльги. Мгновенно убирая с лица озлобленное выражение, парень как можно спокойней спросил:</p>
<p>— Я думал, вы ушли завтракать?</p>
<p>— Меня просто беспокоило поведение ДоЁна.</p>
<p>Улыбнувшись, Ли наклонился вперед.</p>
<p>— Ничего, мы просто поговорили. Но, надеюсь, он тебя не видел? Думаю, он может разозлиться из-за этого.</p>
<p>— Я не настолько глупа, чтобы не понимать этого. Я проводила вниз Венди, а после вернулась сюда, сказав ДоЁну, что пойду звать на завтрак Ренджуна.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Выходит он так и не пришел в столовую.</p>
<p>Девочка озадаченно потерла лоб.</p>
<p>— Да. Хотя я еще утром заходила к нему в комнату, но его там не было.</p>
<p>— Наверное, он просто работает в кабинете. Если хочешь, я сам позову его, а ты можешь идти вниз.</p>
<p>Сдвинув к переносице брови, Сыльги внимательно заглянула Джено в глаза. Сохраняя доброжелательное выражение лица, парень в ответ на ее внимание удивленно приподнял брови.</p>
<p>Сжав руки в кулачки, девочка кивнула и направилась к лестнице, но сделав пару шагов, она остановилась и обернулась, неуверенно произнеся:</p>
<p>— Я хотела попросить тебя. Если ты не против, подружись с Ренджуном. Он всегда один, но почему-то позвал тебя к нам. Наверное, для него это важно.</p>
<p>Отвернувшись, Сыльги продолжила идти вперед.</p>
<p>Глядя ей вслед, Джено задумчиво нахмурился.</p>
<p>Какими должны были быть причины у нелюдимого парня, чтобы привести в дом постороннего человека?</p>
<p>Ренджун абсолютно точно не был душой компании, ведь даже с обитателями поместья, кто знал его достаточное количество времени, он держался отстраненно. В любом случае, похоже, ответ на этот вопрос знал только сам Хуан.</p>
<p>Спустившись на первый этаж и направляясь к кабинету блондина, Ли размышлял над тем, что возможно Сыльги подсказала ему отличный ход для достижения его целей. Если он сможет расположить к себе Ренджуна и подружиться с ним, то добиться остального будет намного проще.</p>
<p>Распахнув дверь, Джено остановился на пороге. Кабинет был пуст.</p>
<p>На всякий случай, пройдя внутрь, брюнет огляделся по сторонам, но, никого не увидев, развернулся к выходу. Однако что-то не давало ему покоя, и он вновь обернулся.</p>
<p>Из-за стола выглядывал кончик пальца.</p>
<p>Не сдержав улыбки, Ли толкнул дверь, чтобы она с хлопком закрылась. Пройдя к столу, стараясь не создавать шума, брюнет, осторожно облокотившись на стол, заглянул за его край. При виде белокурой макушки, улыбка парня стала еще шире.</p>
<p>— Играешь в прятки?</p>
<p>Дернувшись от неожиданности, Хуан болезненно приложился затылком о ящики стола.</p>
<p>Невольно скривившись, Джено обошел вокруг стола, опускаясь на ковер возле Ренджуна. Одной рукой блондин трогал затылок, в то время как второй закрывал глаза.</p>
<p>— И для чего ты здесь засел?</p>
<p>— Не твое дело! — отвернувшись, Хуан поднялся на ноги, поворачиваясь к брюнету спиной, — Зачем ты вообще сюда пришел?</p>
<p>Встретив такой резкий тон, Ли и сам растерял остатки дружелюбия, мгновенно мрачнея.</p>
<p>— Ничего особенного, тебя искала Сыльги, чтобы позвать на завтрак.</p>
<p>Поднявшись, Джено буравил взглядом ссутулившуюся спину парня перед ним. Все сильнее выходя из себя из-за того, что его продолжали игнорировать, Ли рывком развернул блондина к себе.</p>
<p>— Тебя не учили смотреть собеседнику в глаза?!</p>
<p>Сомкнувшиеся на плече пальцы разжались сами собой. Заплаканные глаза и полное отчаянья лицо были не тем, что Джено ожидал увидеть.</p>
<p>Отшатнувшись, Ли облизал пересохшие губы.</p>
<p>— Прости…</p>
<p>Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Хуан с усилием произнес:</p>
<p>— Передай Сыльги, что я позавтракаю позднее.</p>
<p>Обойдя застывшего брюнета, Ренджун направился к выходу. Когда он уже собирался открыть дверь, Джено, сорвавшись с места, поспешно сократил разделявшее их расстояние, захлопывая приоткрытую блондином дверь. Сжимая зубы, Хуан, обернувшись, оттолкнул брюнета от себя.</p>
<p>— Какого черта тебе надо! Оставь меня в покое! Ясно?!</p>
<p>— Ты сказал, что если я захочу что-то узнать, я должен спрашивать у тебя!</p>
<p>— Сейчас не лучшее время для этого.</p>
<p>— Просто ответь мне на один гребаный вопрос!</p>
<p>Насупившись, Ренджун опустил голову, скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>Стараясь и в этот раз не наломать дров, Джено сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь.</p>
<p>— Почему ты выбрал меня? Ты мог позвать любого специалиста и все же, почему я? Зачем?</p>
<p>— Разве есть какая-то разница? Просто получай свои деньги и все!</p>
<p>— Меня не устраивает такой ответ.</p>
<p>— Прости, но другого ответа просто нет! Считай, тебе повезло!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Отвернувшись к двери, Хуан до побелевших костяшек сжал дверную ручку, однако приоткрывшаяся дверь вновь оказалась захлопнута, но в этот раз Ли не стал убирать руку, нависнув над блондином.</p>
<p>— Тогда, я спрошу иначе. Ты думаешь, с таким отношением, мы сможем поладить?</p>
<p>Не оглядываясь, Ренджун уперся лбом в поверхность двери. Тяжело вздохнув, помолчав несколько секунд, он устало заговорил:</p>
<p>— Нет. Такого никогда не произойдет. Мы не сможем поладить. Поэтому просто дай мне уйти. Если не забыл, это всё ещё мой дом.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, Джено убрал руку, сжав её в кулак.</p>
<p>— Я действительно тебя не понимаю.</p>
<p>Открыв дверь и ступив за порог, Хуан оглянулся, с улыбкой заглядывая Ли в глаза.</p>
<p>— Можешь не пытаться. Ты никогда не поймешь меня. Потому что в сравнении со мной, ты невероятно чист…</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Ренджун закрыл за собой дверь. Глядя на ее гладкую поверхность широко распахнутыми глазами, Джено не мог поверить. Он впервые увидел улыбку Хуана, вот только кроме боли в ней ничего не было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Тело мучительно болело. Кровь стекала по коже, а ноги отказывались держать. Ногти, ломаясь, царапали поверхность пола. Горло охрипло от постоянного крика. Очертания комнаты плыли из-за заполнявших глаза слез.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Позади раздался звук шагов. Чтобы не закричать от страха и вновь не зарыдать, пришлось закусить руку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Обойдя лежавшее на полу тело, человек остановился перед ним. Вид черных лакированных туфель заставил сердце до боли сжаться от ужаса, а в следующее мгновение судорожно ускорило свой темп.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>По комнате разнесся холодный мужской голос.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Это твое наказание. Я не допущу, чтобы ты проявлял непослушание. Ты понимаешь, что ты сам виноват в этом?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Зубы больнее впились в кожу ладони, заглушая всхлип. Неуверенный кивок головы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вот и отлично. Как только у тебя все заживет, тебе вновь придется постараться и поработать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Глаза в ужасе широко распахнулись и слезы потекли с новой силой. Цепкие пальцы, схватив за подбородок, приподняли лицо. Из-за влаги на глазах окружающий мир утратил четкость, но даже так можно было догадаться, что мужчина улыбался.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ненавидишь меня? Напрасно. Я забочусь о тебе. Не волнуйся. В следующий раз это будет женщина. Вот видишь, как я добр. Я прикажу отнести тебя в комнату. Извини, самому не хочется пачкаться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Разжав пальцы, мужчина поднялся, направившись прочь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ладонь, прокушенная до крови, скользнула на пол. Охрипший голос едва слышно на выдохе произнес короткую фразу. Остановившись, мужчина оглянулся.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты что-то сказал?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Руки сжались в кулаки.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я сказал, что предпочел бы смерть такой жизни.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>На секунду в комнате воцарилась тишина, прервавшаяся тихим смехом, который оборвался также внезапно, как начался.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Прости, но ты будешь жить так, как я захочу. И я освобожу тебя только тогда, когда ты мне надоешь. Хотя, тогда быть может, я подарю тебе то, о чем ты просишь сейчас. А пока, постарайся не расстраивать меня. И будь хорошим мальчиком, Ренджун.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ренджун, ты в порядке?</p><p>Распахнув глаза, Хуан рывком сел на кровати, взглянув в сторону приоткрытой двери, из-за которой выглядывала Сыльги. Все еще не до конца оправившись после сна, парень неуверенно кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Я просто задремал, — хриплый со сна голос едва заметно дрожал, — Не стой на пороге, проходи.</p><p>Шагнув вперед, девочка осторожно закрыла за собой дверь и, пробежав через комнату, забралась на край широкой кровати.</p><p>— Тебе снова нездоровится? Ты стал часто болеть.</p><p>Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, а вместе с ним успокаивалось и сердце.</p><p>Парень устало потер лоб.</p><p>— Прости, что заставил волноваться.</p><p>— Хоть ты старше, но ведешь себя как маленький ребенок. Тебе надо хорошо кушать и больше отдыхать!</p><p>— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — Хуан мягко улыбнулся.</p><p>Поерзав на месте, Сыльги встревоженно заглянула ему в глаза.</p><p>— Ты теперь редко бываешь с нами. Мы давно не проводили время вместе.</p><p>— Я постараюсь исправиться. Но вы с Джисоном можете играть с Венди и Чэнлэ. Вы ведь поладили?</p><p>— Да. Они хорошие. Хотя мне бы хотелось еще подружиться с Джено, но он очень много работает.</p><p>— Много работает?</p><p>Ренджун недоуменно взглянул на девочку.</p><p>— Да. Он почти весь день учится, и даже в свободное время сидит за книгами. Делает домашнее задание.</p><p>— Понятно. Но сегодня ведь выходной, вы можете поиграть в саду и позвать его с собой.</p><p>— Было бы неплохо. Может, ты тоже присоединишься к нам? Даже Тэиль всегда говорил, что тебе надо чаще дышать свежим воздухом и не сидеть дома.</p><p>Ренджун слегка усмехнулся. Сыльги слово в слово процитировала фразу, которую Мун часто говорил ему.</p><p>— Ладно. Я спущусь в сад. Заодно посмотрю, какую площадку для вас сделали.</p><p>— Тогда будем ждать тебя там!</p><p>Спрыгнув с кровати, девочка умчалась из комнаты.</p><p>Вздохнув, блондин встал с постели и окинул себя недовольным взглядом. После длительного лежания на кровати брюки и рубашка сильно помялись.</p><p>Сжав губы, Хуан решил переодеться, но перед этим стоило принять прохладный душ, чтобы избавиться от остатков кошмара.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Уже полчаса Джено сидел на угловой скамье террасы, переходившей во внутренний двор дома.</p><p>Взгляд его бесцельно скользил то на небольшой фонтан, на бордюре которого щебетали мелкие птички, то на зеленеющие деревья парка, то на луг с цветами, видневшийся в стороне из-за стволов.</p><p>Из головы парня никак не шли слова Хуана, ставившие его в тупик.</p><p>С самого начала Ли хотел лишь заработать денег, а после уехать куда-нибудь подальше, начав все с нуля. Поэтому внезапное чувство разочарования, из-за того, что Ренджун отказывался поладить с ним, вызвало недоумение. Зачем ему стремиться наладить отношения с тем, на кого ему в принципе было плевать? К тому же, воспоминания о слезах светловолосого расстраивали и самого Джено. А это и вовсе было непонятным и неприятным.</p><p>С раннего детства брюнет усвоил, что для выживания нет права на слезы. Ни когда тебя бьют, ни когда предают, ни когда весь мир отворачивается от тебя и кажется, что вокруг тебя только безысходность. Не важно, в какой ты ситуации, единственное, что ты можешь и должен делать — сжать зубы, терпеть и биться, выгрызая себе место под солнцем.</p><p>И все же… Ренджун плакал и его слезы не вызвали у Ли отвращения, как это было с остальными.</p><p>Невесело усмехнувшись, Ли облокотился на подлокотник скамьи и подпер щеку кулаком.</p><p>Похоже, Хуану удалось добиться того, что пока получилось сделать лишь у Чэнлэ и Венди, а именно разжалобить его. Весь облик Ренджуна был несуразно жалким, впору с таким видом просить милостыню — опущенные плечи, погасший взгляд, болезненная бледность и худоба.</p><p>Раздавшийся со стороны входа шум прервал мысли парня.</p><p>Из распахнувшихся дверей наперегонки выбежали Джисон и Сыльги. Что-то крича друг другу, дети устремились по одной из аллей, скрываясь за деревьями. Следом за ними на пороге показались Венди и Чэнлэ, однако в отличие от старших они шли неспешно разговаривая.</p><p>— Эй, малыши!</p><p>Остановившись, дети одновременно обернулись в сторону, заулыбавшись при виде Ли.</p><p>— Джено! Вот ты где!</p><p>— А мы тебя искали!</p><p>Поднявшись, парень приблизился к детям, потрепав их по макушкам.</p><p>— И зачем я вам понадобился?</p><p>— Хотели позвать тебя с собой на площадку. Ты там еще не был!</p><p>— Даже Ренджун обещал прийти. Так сказала Сыльги.</p><p>Спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, брюнет стал серьезней.</p><p>— Вот как. Похоже, вам здесь нравится.</p><p>Брат и сестра во все глаза настороженно уставились на парня. Проведя с ним достаточное количество времени, они легко улавливали его настроение.</p><p>— Тебе здесь плохо, Джено?</p><p>— Нам опять надо уехать, да?</p><p>Вздохнув, Ли присел на корточки перед детьми, улыбнувшись им.</p><p>— Пока не знаю. Но, будь у вас выбор, хотели бы вы остаться здесь? Только отвечайте честно!</p><p>Переглянувшись, Венди и Чэнлэ оживленно закивали.</p><p>— Здесь хорошо. Тепло и еда всегда есть.</p><p>— К тому же нас не обижают и все хорошо относятся.</p><p>— Можно, мы останемся тут, Джено?!</p><p>— Мы будем хорошо себя вести. Обещаем!</p><p>Поднявшись, парень нахмурился.</p><p>— Ладно. Я подумаю над этим. А пока давайте посмотрим вашу площадку.</p><p>Просияв довольными улыбками, дети, схватив Ли за руки, потянули его за собой.</p><p>Спустя пару минут ходьбы через парк, они вышли на широкий луг, обустроенный под объединенные детскую и спортивную площадки.</p><p>Отпустив руки брюнета, Венди и Чэнлэ умчались к качелям.</p><p>Сыльги уже каталась с горки, а Джисон старательно пытался забросить мяч в баскетбольную корзину. Поймав откатившийся в сторону мяч, Джено произнес:</p><p>— Должен сказать, у вас здесь неплохо.</p><p>Поравнявшись с парнем, Джисон довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да! Эту площадку вместе спроектировали Ренджун и Тэиль. Хотя строить ее начали не так давно.</p><p>— Понятно, — улыбнувшись, Ли кивнул в сторону корзины, — помочь? Могу научить.</p><p>Джисон поспешно кивнул.</p><p>— Правда? Было бы классно!</p><p>— Мне не сложно, — Джено улыбнулся и подмигнул мальчишке.</p><p>Пару раз ударив мячом о поверхность площадки, парень дриблингом провел его вперед, не доходя нескольких шагов до трехочковой зоны. Подпрыгнув, Ли легко забросил мяч точно в корзину.</p><p>— Надо же, хотя давно не играл, навык не утратил!</p><p>— Вау! Это было круто! — Джисон с восхищением смотрел на брюнета.</p><p>— Если будешь практиковаться, то вполне сможешь достичь таких же результатов. Но для начала стоит изучить основы.</p><p>— Я готов! …О! Ренджун! — посмотрев в сторону аллеи, мальчишка широко улыбнулся, — Джено учит меня играть в баскетбол, присоединишься?</p><p>Став серьезней, Ли оглянулся.</p><p>Двигавшийся по тропе Хуан сейчас выглядел гораздо лучше, чем прежде. Синяки под глазами стали менее заметны, а чуть влажные волосы пребывали в легком беспорядке. К тому же блондин сменил свои извечные свитера и костюмы на футболку, джинсы и расстегнутую легкую кашемировую кофту.</p><p>Оглядев парня с головы до ног, Джено не мог скрыть удивления. Сейчас он был похож на обычного подростка, хотя выражение лица оставалось уставшим.</p><p>Выйдя на площадку, блондин, не глядя на Ли, не отрывавшего от него взгляда, привычно едва улыбнулся Джисону.</p><p>— Нет. Играйте без меня, я лучше посижу в стороне и понаблюдаю за вами.</p><p>Мальчишка расстроено скривился, но не посмел возражать.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Джисон развернулся к Джено. Застыв с мячом в руках, Ли провожал взглядом Хуана. Пройдя к скамье, стоявшей в тени под небольшим навесом, блондин тяжело опустился на нее, откинувшись назад. Карие глаза вопросительно взглянули на брюнета.</p><p>— Джено? — голос Джисона вывел Ли из задумчивости.</p><p>— Оу, прости. Значит, основы баскетбола. Прежде всего, ноги держи на ширине плеч, вот так. И немного согни их в коленях. Руки стоит согнуть так, чтобы ладони были на уровне груди. Отлично! Теперь смотри, когда тебе пасуют мяч…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ренджун привалился головой к росшему позади дереву, сделав вид, что закрыл глаза. Однако его взгляд сквозь ресницы был прикован к Джено. Оказывается, Ли был весьма неплох в спорте, хотя блондин не раз слышал о дворовых играх в баскетбол и футбол на деньги. Похоже, в свое время Джено зарабатывал и этим.</p><p>Глядя на своего нового помощника, Ренджун размышлял о том, не было ли его решение назначить Ли на эту должность ошибочным и поспешным. В конце концов, он ничего не знал об этом парне. И он не был уверен, что однажды его действия не приведут к краху и не разрушат его жизнь до основания. Впрочем, его собственная жизнь мало его интересовала, куда больше его заботило то, что Джено мог навредить Сыльги и Джисону. Все же ближе этих детей у Хуана во всем мире никого не было. Однако пока брюнет не проявлял негативного отношения к детям. Скорее наоборот, он словно магнит притягивал их своей энергией и ощутимой даже со стороны жаждой жизни — тем, чего совсем не было у Ренджуна.</p><p>Голос Ли, наставлявшего мальчишку, стук мяча о площадку, скрип качелей, шелест листвы над головой и прочие звуки, сплетавшиеся в единый поток, действовали умиротворяющее. Здесь, в этом месте, он был в безопасности. Потаенные страхи медленно отступали и блекли. Веки, отяжелев, закрылись на самом деле.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Ребята! — на тропе, ведущей в сторону дома, стояла Виктория, — Время полуденного чая. Джехён приготовил чудесный черничный пирог и пирожные! Поторопитесь!</p><p>Прежде внимательно слушавшая женщину детвора, сорвавшись с места, наперегонки устремилась к дому. Едва увернувшись, чтобы ее не сбили с ног, Сон с улыбкой проводила детей взглядом, после чего повернулась к стоявшему посреди площадки Джено.</p><p>— А вы присоединитесь к чаепитию, господин Ли?</p><p>— Пока не хочется.</p><p>— Вот как, — бросив взгляд в сторону Ренджуна, о котором все забыли, женщина мягко улыбнулась, — Кажется, ваше присутствие благоприятно воздействует не только на детей, но и на господина Хуана.</p><p>Лицо Джено удивленно вытянулось. Стараясь говорить не в привычной для него грубой форме, брюнет неуверенно произнес:</p><p>— Могу я узнать, что заставило вас так думать?</p><p>— Рядом с вами они чувствуют себя расслаблено. Так же как и с господином Тэилем. Возможно, Ренджун почувствовал ваше сходство и поэтому пригласил в дом.</p><p>Ли безучастно улыбнулся.</p><p>— О подобном я не думал.</p><p>Виктория пожала плечами.</p><p>— Это всего лишь мои домыслы. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. А сейчас мне пора вернуться к работе.</p><p>Легко кивнув, Сон, развернувшись, направилась к дому.</p><p>После сравнения с прежним хозяином дома, Ли испытывал отвращение. Было очевидно, что мнение экономки ошибочно. Сама мысль о сходстве с каким-то толстосумом, которого пусть и считают славным малым, злила Джено.</p><p>Проводив ее холодным взглядом, брюнет обернулся к Ренджуну.</p><p>Подойдя к стоявшей в тени скамье, Ли боком опустился на твердую поверхность, облокотившись на спинку и уставившись на спящего блондина.</p><p>Во сне лицо парня выглядело спокойным и умиротворенным. Обычно присутствовавшая складка меж сдвинутых бровей разгладилась, и можно было сказать, что в таком виде Хуан выглядел не таким загруженным и замученным. Создавалось впечатление, что этот спящий парень был совершенно не тем угрюмым Ренджуном, который каждый день ходил по дому, подобно нахохлившемуся старому ворону. Без подобного мрачного образа Хуан не выглядел столь отталкивающе, а становился вполне привлекательным парнем.</p><p>Думая о таких переменах у Ли возникло искреннее недоумение, что такого могло произойти с подобным человеком, чтобы он так радикально преобразился не в лучшую сторону.</p><p>Внезапно Ренджун вздрогнул, широко распахнув глаза, заставив Джено отстраниться от неожиданности. Не осознавая, где он находится, Хуан подскочил со скамьи, словно намереваясь сорваться с места и броситься бежать прочь. Оглядевшись по сторонам, блондин заметил сидевшего в полуметре брюнета. Глядя на то, как Ренджун растерянно смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв от удивления рот, Джено рассмеялся.</p><p>— Прости, конечно, но выглядишь ты сейчас нелепо.</p><p>Приходя в себя и вновь перевоплощаясь в обычного мрачного парня, Хуан окинул встревоженным взглядом детскую площадку, переводя взгляд вновь на Ли. Опережая его вопрос, Джено произнес:</p><p>— Можешь не волноваться. Они просто ушли пить чай.</p><p>Беря себя в руки и стараясь сохранить самообладание, Ренджун оглядел брюнета, развалившегося на скамье и облокотившегося на нее руками. Задумчиво нахмурившись, блондин, переступив с ноги на ногу, будто сомневаясь, сел на скамейку, стараясь держать между ним и Джено дистанцию. Смерив взглядом разделявшее их расстояние, брюнет усмехнулся, но не стал что-либо говорить по этому поводу.</p><p>После нескольких минут молчания, первым заговорил сам Хуан.</p><p>— Я был не в курсе, что ДоЁн попросил репетиторов заниматься с тобой в течение всего дня.</p><p>Джено с недоумением посмотрел на блондина.</p><p>— А разве это имеет значение?</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что ты не против такой занятости?</p><p>— Разве ты не должен быть доволен, что твой помощник имеет хоть какие-то знания? Конечно, запомнить все это не так-то просто, но думаю, я уже начинаю понемногу вникать во все эти термины и их значение.</p><p>— В таком случае, с понедельника будешь понемногу приобщаться к делам, и приступишь к своей непосредственной работе.</p><p>— Конец учебе?</p><p>— Если посчитаешь необходимым, то можешь заниматься с репетиторами пару часов с утра или вечером.</p><p>Джено криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но перед этим, у меня будет просьба.</p><p>Напрягшись, готовясь к очередному неприятному разговору, Ренджун настороженно наблюдал за Ли.</p><p>— Позволь нам остаться здесь. Меня, конечно, не устраивает подобная зависимость, но Венди и Чэнлэ, похоже, уже привязались к этому месту.</p><p>— А разве я говорил, что намерен в будущем выгнать вас?</p><p>Джено усмехнулся.</p><p>— Напомню, сегодня утром именно ты заявил, что мы не сможем поладить. А я не очень представляю, как можно жить под одной крышей с кем-то, кто вызывает у тебя неприязнь.</p><p>— Нет! Я хотел сказать…</p><p>Вздохнув, Ли наклонился вперед, вскинув руку, силком затыкая рот ошарашенного таким поступком Хуана.</p><p>— Я не закончил говорить. Ненавижу, когда меня перебивают. Поэтому дослушай до конца.</p><p>Убрав ладонь, Джено вновь откинулся назад, отвернувшись от блондина. Мысли о том, что он намеревался сказать, раздражали и смущали одновременно.</p><p>— Я ни черта не понял из той ерунды, что ты пытался мне наговорить утром. Но могу сказать лишь одно. Мне плевать считаешь ты себя грязным или чистым. Мне без разницы, каким было твое прошлое. Я знаю лишь болезненного парня, который предложил мне жилье и работу. И за это я уже благодарен тебе. Но мне совсем непонятно с чего ты вдруг решил всучить мне едва ли не нимб. Я не святоша и дурных сторон у меня больше, чем хороших. Но не имей я их, мне вряд ли удалось бы дожить до сегодняшнего дня. И все-таки, поскольку каким-то невероятным образом тебя угораздило поверить мне, я постараюсь оправдать это доверие и приложу все силы для нормального выполнения работы. Поэтому, я не прошу тебя признать меня своим другом или кем-то еще. Просто для начала перестань относиться ко мне как к прилипшей к обуви грязи. Договорились?</p><p>Вновь устремив взгляд на блондина, брюнет озадаченно вскинул брови. Потупив взгляд, Хуан смущенно покраснел.</p><p>— Вообще-то, я тебе сейчас не комплименты говорил. Какого черта ты краснеешь?</p><p>Хмыкнув, Ренджун развернулся к Джено, в очередной раз потрясая его, появившейся на лице робкой улыбкой.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Впервые вижу настолько честного человека с таким кошмарным характером. Невероятное сочетание хамства и благородства. Похоже, я не ошибся, выбрав тебя своим помощником. Может, мы и не сможем поладить, но думаю сработаться у нас получится.</p><p>Встав со скамьи, Хуан направился к аллее, ведущей в дом.</p><p>Перебираемые легким ветром светлые локоны и впервые выпрямленная спина блондина, приковали полный удивления взгляд Ли.</p><p>Постепенно все сильнее узнавая Ренджуна, Джено видел его каждый раз с новой стороны. Пытаясь понять его, брюнет размышлял о том, что на самом деле Хуан был отнюдь не мрачной личностью, которой казался большую часть времени. Думая о блондине, Ли гадал лишь о том, какие события могли так сломать и разрушить вполне нормального человека, превратив его в жалкую тень.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следом за Ренджуном вернувшись в дом, Джено заметил, что парень поднялся в свою комнату. Проводив его взглядом, брюнет отправился на поиски детей, надеясь, что в отличие от Хуана они не будут вести себя столь нудно.</p><p>Пройдя по коридорам, Ли остановился у входа в гостиную, откуда доносились голоса и чей-то смех. Не привлекая к себе внимания, парень открыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Вчетвером дети сидели на диване, смотря по телевизору какую-то видеозапись. Тихо пройдя вперед, Джено остановился позади дивана. На экране мелькали кадры гостиной, той комнаты, где они сейчас находились.</p><p>
  <em>— Эй, только не говорите, что вы утащили камеру?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Наконец изображение перестало вертеться и остановилось на дверях в комнату, где стоял ДоЁн. Секунду спустя из-за камеры раздался голос Джисона.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нам разрешил ее взять Тэиль!</em>
</p><p>Мужчина мягко улыбнулся, заставив Ли удивиться. Оказывается, Ким тоже был способен показывать человеческие эмоции.</p><p>
  <em>— Он слишком вас балует.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Просто он хороший!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Камера метнулась в сторону Сыльги, стоявшей чуть в стороне. Похоже «оператором» был Джисон.</em>
</p><p>Судя по тому, что девочка мало изменилась со времени съемки, запись была сделана не так уж давно.</p><p>
  <em>Не задерживая надолго кадр на Сыльги, мальчишка вновь перевел его на мужчину.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Эй, ДоЁн! А где сам Тэиль! Я хочу заснять его тоже.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Скорее всего, он в кабинете.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Он опять работает? Но у него ж день рождения!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тогда можете его потревожить. Уверен, вам удастся его отвлечь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Хорошо!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джисон уже рванулся к выходу, как раздался вопрос Сыльги.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А где Ренджун?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Отвлекшись на нее, Джисон вновь утратил фокус камеры, но быстро исправился, направив ее вновь на Кима.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Где и всегда.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Засмеявшись, ДоЁн кивнул куда-то в сторону.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сыльги расстроено вздохнула:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ну, вот! Тэиль запретил нам туда ходить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Думаю, скоро он спустится вниз. А пока навестите Тэиля. Иначе праздничный обед простоит до вечера.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В следующее мгновение изображение запрыгало. Похоже, Сыльги и Джисон помчались в сторону кабинета.</em>
</p><p>Пройдя вперед, Джено присел на кресло, успокаивающе кивнув детям. Однако поспешно поставив видео на паузу, Сыльги и Джисон развернулись к дверям. Убедившись, что Ли пришел один, они, облегченно вздохнув, вернулись на прежнее место.</p><p>— Неужели это видео такой секрет? — Джено удивленно наблюдал за мальчишкой и девчонкой.</p><p>— Нет. Просто ДоЁн и Ренджун не обрадуются, если увидят его, — Джисон шумно плюхнулся обратно на диван.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Присев на край, Сыльги тяжело вздохнула:</p><p>— Они расстроятся, если увидят. Или даже рассердятся. Просто это было полгода назад, на день рождения Тэиля. А потом он много времени стал проводить на работе и в итоге разбился на машине. Это последний раз, когда мы были все вместе.</p><p>— Понятно. Не против, если я посмотрю с вами. Мне тоже интересно увидеть, как вы жили прежде.</p><p>Еще раз оглянувшись на двери, Джисон нажал плей.</p><p>
  <em>Двери кабинета распахнулись, пропуская детей внутрь. Тэиль на видео заметно отличался от своего портрета. В жизни он выглядел проще. Волосы были длиннее и разделены на прямой пробор. К тому же на его лице была заметна щетина.</em>
</p><p>Взглянув на лица сидящих на диване Сыльги и Джисона, Джено заметил, с какой тоской, грустью и одновременно нежностью они смотрели на экран.</p><p>
  <em>Мужчина отложил бумаги, подняв взгляд на ворвавшихся к нему в кабинет детей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Похоже, вам пришлось по душе снимать видео?</em>
</p><p>Мун обладал приятным бархатным голосом, к тому же во всем его виде сквозила доброжелательность.</p><p>Буквально впившись в него взглядом, Ли понимал, почему все обитатели дома говорили о нем с теплотой. Тэиль действительно вызывал доверие. И от одной его улыбки хотелось улыбаться в ответ.</p><p>Джено сосредоточенно рассматривал Муна, мало обращая внимания на разговоры детей и мужчины. К тому же в них просто не было особого смысла. <em>Единственное, им удалось вытащить его из кабинета и под руки привести в столовую, где уже был накрыт праздничный стол. Сидевший на одном из стульев ДоЁн, нетерпеливо посматривал на часы. Обменявшись парой фраз, все принялись рассаживаться за стол. Однако Тэиль то и дело поглядывал в сторону дверей. Наконец они распахнулись, и на пороге появился Хуан.</em></p><p>Застыв, Ли удивленно смотрел на светловолосого юношу. Полный энергии, жизнерадостный, улыбающийся. Как же он не был похож на того Ренджуна, который был знаком ему. Волосы его были немного светлее, чем сейчас, отдавая рыжеватым оттенком. На лице неяркий румянец после бега, о чем говорит и слегка сбитое дыхание. Ноги облегают черные джинсы, а наверху клетчатая рубашка с короткими рукавами.</p><p>
  <em>В руках Хуан держал какой-то прямоугольный предмет. Приблизившись к Тэилю, юноша развернул его к Муну.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— С днем рождения!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мужчина широко улыбнулся и, поднявшись, похлопал Ренджуна по плечу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Спасибо! Это замечательно! У тебя получается все лучше и лучше!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Эй, Ренджун! Покажи и нам!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Смутившись, парень взглянул на Тэиля, который развернул свой подарок к детям. Как оказалось, это была картина с пейзажем, изображавшим цветочный луг на окраине парка в лучах восходящего солнца.</em>
</p><p>Оценив сходство картины с оригиналом, Джено не удержался от вопроса, обратившись к сидевшей поблизости Сыльги.</p><p>— Ренджун рисует?</p><p>— Уже нет.</p><p>Смотревшие запись ребята, вздрогнув, обернулись. У входа в гостиную стоял Хуан. Заметив ужас на лицах Сыльги и Джисона, блондин прошел вперед. Упершись руками на спинку дивана, Ренджун без интереса взглянул на продолжавшееся видео.</p><p>— И почему вы думаете, что я буду против того, чтобы вы смотрели это? В конце концов, это ваше воспоминание.</p><p>— Но ДоЁн был против, когда мы смотрели его в прошлый раз, — Джисон нахмурился, явно вспоминая что-то неприятное, — Поэтому мы подумали, что ты тоже расстроишься.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Я поговорю с ДоЁном, чтобы он не запрещал вам этого.</p><p>— Тогда может, ты посмотришь его с нами?</p><p>Сыльги во все глаза смотрела на Хуана. Ненадолго задумавшись, Ренджун изобразил на лице улыбку.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Заняв место в кресле, противоположном месту Джено, блондин развернулся к экрану. Довольно переглянувшись, Сыльги и Джисон также вернулись к просмотру.</p><p>Ли к записи торжества уже утратил интерес, лишь изредка наблюдая за «прошлым» Ренджуном, пытаясь сопоставить его с тем, что находился сейчас в комнате.</p><p>Сам Хуан смотрел запись без каких-либо эмоций. Его мысли определенно в этот момент были далеки, и занимала их явно не ностальгия о прошлом.</p><p>Когда видео закончилось, светловолосый тихо вздохнул, оглядев окружающих.</p><p>Венди и Чэнлэ наперебой что-то рассказывали Сыльги. Джисон, пройдя к видеоплейеру, сменил запись на еще одно домашнее видео. Сделано оно было гораздо раньше, примерно год назад.</p><p>В отличие от первой записи его снимал ДоЁн, хотя в целом содержание мало отличалось от предыдущего. Счастливое семейство, наслаждающееся совместными часами. Правда, в этот раз это был не чей-то день рождения, а загородный пикник.</p><p>Почти полтора часа глядя на экран, Джено едва не уснул. Поэтому, когда запись закончилась, он с облегчением вздохнул.</p><p>Бросив взгляд на часы, Ли заметно удивился.</p><p>— Что ж, ребята, похоже, мы едва не пропустили ужин.</p><p>Следом за ним взглянув на часы, Джисон вздохнул.</p><p>— А я думал показать еще видео с нашего выступления в школе.</p><p>— Это можете сделать и завтра. А сейчас ужинать, чистить зубы и спать!</p><p>— Джено, ты будто няня! — Чэнлэ недовольно скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>Хмыкнув, парень приблизился к мальчишке и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.</p><p>— Увы, в отличие от нее я с вами церемониться не собираюсь.</p><p>— А что тогда делать с Ренджуном?</p><p>Проследив за взглядом Сыльги, Ли недовольно скривился. В который раз Хуан умудрился заснуть.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Он что, принимает какое-то снотворное?</p><p>— Нет, — девочка удивленно заглянула в лицо брюнета, — это из-за того, что он болеет.</p><p>— Что же это тогда за болезнь? — Джено смерил спящего блондина задумчивым взглядом.</p><p>— Не знаю. Он заболел после смерти Тэиля. А больше нам ничего не говорили об этом.</p><p>— Ясно. Хотя сомневаюсь, что здесь спать нормально.</p><p>Первой мыслью Ли было разбудить парня, но приблизившись к нему и наклонившись, чтобы коснуться его плеча он остановился.</p><p>— Джено?</p><p>Оглянувшись, парень взглянул на наблюдавших за ним детей.</p><p>— Я отнесу его в спальню. А вы приготовьтесь к ужину.</p><p>Подняв Хуана на руки, брюнет удивился его легкому весу.</p><p>Поднявшись на второй этаж и пройдя по коридору, Джено не без труда открыл дверь в спальню Ренджуна и вошел внутрь.</p><p>Комната, как и все остальные, была дорого обставлена. На стенах картины с пейзажами. Из мебели — шкаф, широкая кровать с тумбой возле нее и небольшой комод. Однако чего-либо, что говорило о том, что она принадлежит подростку, не было.</p><p>Уложив блондина на постель, Джено внимательнее огляделся вокруг. Но если в комнате и было что-то интересное, то это явно было надежно спрятано. Прислушавшись к дыханию Хуана, и убедившись, что он спит достаточно крепко, Ли присел возле тумбочки. Осторожно приоткрыв верхний ящик, брюнет принялся рассматривать содержимое, однако в нем лежали только несколько упаковок с лекарствами. Повертев в руках парочку коробок, парень убрал их обратно. Следующий ящик содержал в себе несколько книг, которые Ренджун вероятно читал в свободное время. Заглянув в последний ящик, Джено вытащил небольшую папку на шнуровке. Бросив взгляд на блондина, брюнет потянулся к завязкам. Но прежде чем он смог развязать их, дыхание Хуана изменилось став более тяжелым и отрывистым, будто он задыхался.</p><p>Решив, что Ренджун может проснуться в любой момент, Ли закинул папку обратно и закрыл ящик.</p><p>Выпрямившись, Джено постарался принять безучастный вид.</p><p>Но Хуан не просыпался. Дыхание его было все таким же тяжелым. Руки комкали покрывало. Ноги то и дело вздрагивали. А тело периодически выгибалось.</p><p>Отступив чуть назад, Ли нахмурился. Менее всего ему хотелось, чтобы Хуан, проснувшись от кошмара, вновь сорвался на нем. Когда же из-под прикрытых век потекли слезы, Джено, тихо цыкнув, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Но едва дойдя до двери он остановился, оглянувшись из-за раздавшегося позади полустона-полукрика.</p><p>Ренджун что-то бессвязно горячо шептал.</p><p>Выпустив из ладони ручку двери, Джено вернулся к кровати встав в ногах у Хуана.</p><p>Из всего невнятного бреда, что бормотал блондин, Ли смог лишь понять, что Ренджун умолял кого-то о пощаде и клялся, что больше такого не повториться.</p><p>Помрачнев, Джено сократил разделявшее их расстояние, чтобы разбудить Хуана. Но стоило ему потянуться к блондину, как тот подскочил на постели, выставив перед собой руку, отчаянно выкрикнув.</p><p>— Не убивай их!</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Ренджун несколько секунд невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой. Опустив голову, Хуан прикрыл рот рукой. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, блондин принялся вытирать остатки слез. Лишь после этого Ренджун поднял голову, потрясенно замерев, при виде стоявшего у постели Ли, успевшего скрыть тревогу, оставив на лице отрешенное равнодушие.</p><p>Испуганно смотря в лицо Джено, Ренджун выпалил:</p><p>— Как давно ты здесь?</p><p>— Пожалуй, пару минут. Ты уснул внизу, и я принес тебя сюда. …Правда, не успел уйти.</p><p>— Ясно. Но теперь ты можешь уйти.</p><p>Хуан старался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Бросив взгляд на его дрожавшие руки, Ли задумчиво склонил голову на бок.</p><p>— Не хочешь что-нибудь рассказать?</p><p>— Нет. Можешь идти! Извини за доставленные неудобства!</p><p>Голос Хуана звучал холодно и более походил на приказ.</p><p>Несколько секунд глядя в глаза Ренджуна, Джено ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, вышел из комнаты.</p><p>В голове Ли вертелась лишь одна мысль о том, что он напрасно пытался хоть как-то поладить с Хуаном. Собственная мягкость и заботливость жутко злили и бесили. В конце концов, жизнь научила его быть одиночкой и пытаться изменить это, было глупо. Стоило отбросить эмоции и просто выполнять свою работу, как этого хочет Ренджун. Вряд ли что-нибудь и когда-нибудь сможет их связать.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Подтянув колени к груди, Хуан пустым взглядом смотрел на двери.</p><p>Его тело было истощено.</p><p>Сон не приносил покоя и не восполнял потраченные силы. Еда вызывала только отвращение и тошноту.</p><p>Всякий раз думая о будущем, Ренджун не представлял, что ему делать дальше. Каждый следующий день виделся погруженным во тьму, из которой не было выхода. До сих пор парень не представлял, что удерживает его от того, чтобы бросить все и исчезнуть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весь воскресный день Джено провел за книгами, отказавшись составить детям компанию в играх. После разговора с Ренджуном желание общаться с кем-либо полностью отпало.</p><p>Зато сам Хуан пытался выглядеть бодрее и старался наверстать упущенное время, проводя большую его часть с ребятами. Но поспевать за неугомонной ребятней ему было не просто. Впрочем, он впервые нормально смог пообщаться с Венди и Чэнлэ, ранее немного робевшими в его присутствии.</p><p>Когда же малыши решили поделиться с Ли своими восторженными впечатлениями от ближайшего знакомства с Хуаном, Джено лишь натянуто улыбался. Выглядело все так, будто он был единственным, кого Ренджун не переносил. И это несмотря на то, что особых причин для этого не было. Такое отношение раздражало, поэтому Ли старался игнорировать Хуана и не заводить разговоров без особой необходимости. Поскольку и сам Ренджун держался отстраненно, сделать это было не трудно.</p><p>На все вопросы детей, не поссорились ли они, блондин отмалчивался, а брюнет изображал недоумение, говоря, что ему просто нужно подготовиться к работе.</p><p>Уже вечером, засыпая, Джено думал о том, что возможно с идеей остаться в этом доме он поспешил. Но пока менять что-либо он не собирался.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Ренджун</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Привычный хлопок двери. Уверенные быстрые шаги. Тихий скрежет петель на карнизе и заполняющий комнату солнечный свет.</p><p>Опережая ДоЁна с его извечным: «Ренджун! Вам пора просыпаться. У нас сегодня много дел. Поторопитесь!» — сажусь на постели.</p><p>Глаза слезятся от слишком яркого света, однако это не мешает мне удивленно их распахнуть. Кима в комнате нет, зато есть Ли. Парень выглядит крайне недовольным. А мне становится не по себе, что он так легко врывается в мою комнату, особенно когда кроме трусов и растянутой майки, съезжающей с плеч, на мне ничего нет. Вот и не одевайся после этого на ночь в пижаму.</p><p>— Джено?! Какого черта ты забыл с утра в моей комнате?</p><p>Парень холодно смотрит на меня, отчего я невольно натягиваю повыше одеяло. Не уверен, что в его голове есть мысли о том, чего я так сильно боюсь, но минимум одежды не позволяет расслабляться, ведь боль настигает всегда внезапно и там, где ты ее не ждешь.</p><p>— Меня отправила госпожа Сон.</p><p>— Где ДоЁн?</p><p>Щека парня нервно дергается, но он старательно пытается казаться спокойным и дружелюбным.</p><p>— Без понятия. Кажется, он уехал из особняка в субботу и так больше не появлялся.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я сейчас спущусь. Можешь идти.</p><p>Темные глаза смотрят исподлобья с плохо скрываемой злостью.</p><p>Надо же, он впервые не пытается выглядеть милым и дружелюбным, хотя всю прошлую неделю у него неплохо получалось изображать добряка. Хотя общаясь с ним, мне невольно кажется, что ты пытаешься кормить с руки дикого волка, наивно принимая его за собаку. Джено очень походит на этого зверя, он может махать хвостом, но до тех пор, пока ему это выгодно. Но как только выгода заканчивается он с удовольствием откусит тебе руку или перегрызет глотку. Хотя возможно его так разозлили мои слова? Да, я совсем не умею общаться с людьми.</p><p>— Что-то хочешь сказать?</p><p>Похоже я слишком долго на него пялюсь. А еще меня раздражает то, что он постоянно пытается вытянуть меня на разговор. Все ходит, вынюхивает.</p><p>— Нет. Просто жду, когда ты уже оставишь меня одного.</p><p>Брюнет закатывает глаза и, тихо сплевывая ругательства, думая, что я его не слышу, выходит из комнаты.</p><p>Соскочив с кровати, несусь в душ.</p><p>Из зеркала привычно смотрит восставший из гроба труп. Три месяца — ровно столько он смотрит на меня из зазеркалья. На пару месяцев меньше, чем возвращение в мой персональный ад.</p><p>Быстро сполоснув лицо, пытаюсь принять хоть сколько-нибудь нормальный вид после бессонной ночи. Уже в комнате надеваю рубашку, завязываю галстук и натягиваю костюм тройку. Сегодняшний день обещает быть тяжелым.</p><p>Спускаясь в столовую, бросаю взгляд на напольные часы. Оказывается, из-за того, что меня будил не ДоЁн, я провалялся в постели слишком долго. Детей в доме уже нет. С сегодняшнего дня у них начинается учеба, а это значит, что весь день мне компанию будет составлять Ли. Впрочем, сегодня он приступает к обязанностям моего помощника, так что времени мы будем проводить вместе достаточно.</p><p>Завтрак в столовой накрыт на одну персону, разумеется, все уже успели поесть без меня. Правда Джено тоже сидит за столом, попивая кофе и смотря в окно. Любопытно, он нарочно игнорирует меня или действительно о чем-то задумался?</p><p>Опускаясь на стул, несколько минут смотрю на еду. Есть даже самую аппетитную выпечку не хочется, но все-таки приходится заталкивать в себя несколько булочек с корицей, запивая чаем. Дел сегодня нужно выполнить много, поэтому могут потребоваться силы. Стараясь подавить тошноту, отодвигаю подальше тарелки, поднимая взгляд на Ли.</p><p>Оказывается, он отвлекся от окна и теперь безучастно смотрит на меня. Почему-то мне совсем не нравится его изменившийся взгляд. Безжизненный и пустой. Слишком знакомый тем, кто жил среди темной стороны улиц.</p><p>— И так, какие у нас планы на сегодня?</p><p>— Прежде всего, тебе стоит ознакомиться с некоторыми документами, поэтому для начала пройдем в кабинет.</p><p>Поднявшись со своего места, неспешно направляюсь к выходу. Джено встает следом и уже возле дверей успевает поравняться со мной. У него действительно широкий шаг, не в пример моему. К тому же, пусть не намного, но он выше меня. Да и внешне он привлекателен, наверняка пользуется большим успехом у женщин.</p><p>Ловя себя на неприятной мысли, мгновенно хмурюсь и спешу продолжить разговор, меняя тему.</p><p>— После обеда нужно будет съездить в компанию. Оденешь что-нибудь из тех костюмов, что мы купили.</p><p>— Ладно. Что-нибудь еще?</p><p>Толкнув дверь кабинета, прохожу к столу, оборачиваясь к брюнету.</p><p>Чувствуя себя как дома, Ли подходит к столу, по-хозяйски придвигая стул и усаживаясь на него. Вскинув голову, парень снизу вверх выжидающе смотрит на меня.</p><p>Сажусь за стол, невольно сцепляя пальцы в замок. Близкое присутствие чужого человека заставляет испытывать дискомфорт. Стараясь взять себя в руки и не паниковать по мелочам, пытаюсь говорить непринужденно — хотя судя по скептическому мрачному выражению Джено, общаться у меня получается реально дерьмово.</p><p>— У тебя ведь нет мобильного телефона?</p><p>— Я оставил его в старой квартире. Думаю, не стоит объяснять, почему мне не хочется иметь что-то общее с людьми из моего прошлого.</p><p>— Тогда заодно купим тебе телефон.</p><p>— Ок! — видя мою нервозность, брюнет впервые за сегодняшний день тихо вздыхает и поддается вперед, оглядывая лежащие на столе папки, — И так, что ты хотел мне показать? Я все еще не до конца вник, что от меня требуется.</p><p>Невольно я в который раз испытываю к Ли благодарность. Так же хорошо, как вводить меня в напряжение, у него получается отвлекать меня, переключая внимание на другие темы.</p><p>Во всяком случае, вряд ли Джено мог бы увидеть во мне человека, к которому можно испытывать физиологическое влечение.</p><p>Подхватывая пару папок с края стола, я протягиваю несколько ему. Распахнув их, Джено пробежал взглядом по нескольким абзацам и поднял на меня выжидающий взгляд. Придвинувшись, я поспешно принимаюсь разъяснять содержимое документов.</p><p>— Здесь несколько договоров оферт из разных музеев. В следующей папке акцепт нашей компании тем из них, чьи предложения наиболее выгодны. Просмотри хотя бы пару из них, чтобы понять основные критерии выбора, по которым мы определяем рентабельные варианты для нашей компании. Позднее я ознакомлю тебя с каталогом произведений, которые находятся в нашем ведении. Также я покажу тебе список частных лиц, с которыми у нас существуют договора. Зачастую, при создании выставок или проведении аукционов, данные лица предоставляют нам что-то из своих коллекций. Если в процессе у тебя возникнут какие-либо вопросы относительно этих бумаг, спрашивай.</p><p>Не отрывая прикованного к бумагам взгляда, Ли кивнул. Внезапно он сжал папку в руках сильнее, чем нужно, будто собрался разорвать ее.</p><p>— Джено, только не порви их!</p><p>Посмотрев на собственные руки, на которых от напряжения стали заметнее вены, брюнет расслабил пальцы.</p><p>— Конечно. Я не буду ничего портить.</p><p>Откинувшись назад, Ли погрузился в чтение.</p><p>Раскрыв перед собой еще несколько договоров и взяв ручку, я принялся делать на отдельном листке пометки о необходимых изменениях.</p><p>Постепенно углубляясь в бумаги, Джено то и дело что-то уточнял, пытаясь как можно лучше вникнуть в дела.</p><p>Сказать по правде, я не ожидал от него такого рвения и эта сторона его натуры меня удивила.</p><p>Первое мнение о том, что Ли может поверхностно относится к работе или просто изображать деятельность, разбилось вдребезги. Все вопросы были точно сформулированы и задавались исключительно по теме. Оказывается, за минувшую неделю он проделал действительно огромную работу. И, несмотря на трудности в наших взаимоотношениях, было невозможно не проявить должного уважения к подобному труду. Именно поэтому, отвечая на его вопросы, я всеми силами старался давать полные и развернутые ответы, показывать моменты в бумагах, которым стоит уделять больше внимания и какие пункты являются особенно значимыми.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, господин Хуан!</p><p>Вскинув голову, я посмотрел на стоявшую на пороге служанку со светлыми коротко стриженными волосами, одетую в строгое черное платье и белоснежный передник.</p><p>— Да, Мария?</p><p>— Госпожа Сон просила вам передать, что обед уже готов и уточнить будете ли вы есть сейчас или вам подать еду позднее?</p><p>— Эм… мы подойдем в столовую минут через десять.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, девушка кивнула и поторопилась скрыться за дверью, хотя перед выходом и успела кинуть внимательный взгляд на Ли. Кажется, по поводу его популярности у женщин я не ошибся.</p><p>Повернувшись к брюнету, я едва не отшатнулся. Во время разговора я совсем не заметил, как наши стулья сдвинулись ближе, и теперь расстояние между ними было меньше ладони.</p><p>Поскольку Джено продолжал читать, моя растерянность осталась незамеченной, но на всякий случай я все же постарался отодвинуться подальше.</p><p>Дочитав абзац, брюнет закрыл папку и положил ее на край стола. Старательно сдерживая волнение, пытаюсь говорить, скрывая едва заметную дрожь в голосе.</p><p>— Теперь тебе удалось разобраться с ключевыми моментами?</p><p>— Да. Конечно.</p><p>Совершенно не глядя на меня, Ли поднялся и переставил свой стул на другой конец стола.</p><p>Внутри почему-то появилось чувство обиды и понимание, что это его ответ на мои действия, которые на самом деле не остались незамеченными.</p><p>— Это все или есть что-то еще?</p><p>Опустив взгляд на стол, я качнул головой.</p><p>— Нет. На этом пока все. После обеда поедем в компанию.</p><p>— Отлично. Тогда я сразу переоденусь в костюм, а после спущусь в столовую.</p><p>Встав, Джено широким шагом преодолел расстояние до дверей. Вздрогнув от хлопка, с которым он захлопнул их, я опустил голову на стол.</p><p>В голове вертелись мысли о том, что всего пять минут назад мы спокойно говорили, а теперь он вновь перешел в режим злобного отчуждения. Неприятно признавать, но я прекрасно понимал, что сам являлся источником такого поведения. Джено не единожды пытался проявить ко мне хорошее отношение, но всякий раз я отвечал ему огрызаясь и отстраняясь. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что, в конце концов, его это достало.</p><p>— Похоже, Ренджун, ты идиот! — усмехнувшись, я встал из-за стола.</p><p>Внутри я признавал, что мне нравится то дружественное отношение, что было так недолго. Но при этом, я не был к этому готов. Держать дистанцию казалось безопасней. И все-таки Джено мне нравился, как личность и человек. Даже выросший среди улиц, он умудрился сохранить в себе светлые стороны. Но, похоже, своим отношением, я загонял их все дальше. Я не был таким же сильным и уверенным, как Тэиль, который в свое время поделился со мной этой силой, дав шанс начать новую жизнь. И сейчас, даже сознавая ошибки своего поведения, во мне не было уверенности, что я смогу перебороть свои страхи и протянуть руку Ли. Мне лучше других известно, как много может значить хорошее отношение для того, кто прошел через мрачные времена.</p><p>Поладить с Джено было бы лучшим вариантом. Но мысли о том, чтобы принять те последствия, что могли быть после, безумно страшили. Поэтому, как всякий трус, я предпочитал плыть по течению и бездействовать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Иногда, общаясь с Хуаном, у меня появляется стойкое чувство, что у него раздвоение личности. Кажется просто невероятным, что какой-то человек может быть настолько противоречивым.</p><p>Вот он сидит вплотную к тебе, оживленно рассказывая о работе. При этом его объяснения гораздо проще и доступней для понимания, чем мудрствующие лекции репетиторов. Впрочем, я и без этих разъяснений давно со всем разобрался. На самом деле меня просто напрягала его нервозность, и это было единственное, что пришло мне в голову, чтобы хоть немного его отвлечь. Удивительно, но сработало.</p><p>Пока же Ренджун разглагольствовал об особенностях проведения музейных выставок, я без зазрения совести просто кивал, периодически вставляя пару слов. То и дело кидая на него взгляды, я разрывался от желания то ли поблагодарить его за то, что он так старается все мне объяснить, то ли ударить с разворота по лицу за периодически просыпающуюся надменность. Его извечная меланхолия здорово раздражает, особенно когда из-за нее настроение портится и у окружающих. Ненавижу таких пессимистов. А ведь был момент, когда мне было его жаль. Хорошо, что я вовремя успел одуматься и взять себя в руки.</p><p>Вскинув голову, Хуан смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, торопливо что-то объясняя. Улыбается спокойно и дружественно.</p><p>Чертова скотина.</p><p>Сосредоточенно киваю, изображая углубленные размышления и заинтересованность.</p><p>Думаю о том, как же он меня бесит, но почему-то подмечаю, что у него длинные ресницы. Хотя их кончики довольно светлые, отчего это не сильно заметно. А ещё у него очень светлая кожа. Это из-за болезни или она всегда такая?</p><p>— Прошу прощения, господин Хуан!</p><p>На пороге стоит симпатичная горничная. Довольно милая, к тому же с весьма аппетитными формами.</p><p>— Да, Мария?</p><p>— Госпожа Сон просила вам передать, что обед уже готов и уточнить, будете ли вы обедать сейчас или вам подать его позднее?</p><p>— Эм… мы подойдем в столовую минут через десять.</p><p>Девушка улыбается, перед уходом кокетливо бросая на меня взгляд. Без видимого интереса смотрю на текст передо мной. Позднее можно будет немного развлечься с ней, но не стоит давать ей надежду на заинтересованность с моей стороны. Дверь за горничной закрывается, и я собираюсь вновь повернуться к Ренджуну, но он сам разворачивается ко мне и вздрагивает. Секунду спустя он уже отодвигает от меня стул, как от чумного.</p><p>И как это понимать? У него очередной заскок и переход на новый уровень брезгливости и отвращения?</p><p>От решения все же ударить его, меня удерживает только напоминание, что сейчас от него завишу не только я, но и Венди с Чэнлэ. Откладываю в сторону папку, буравя ее взглядом. Если я сейчас взгляну на этого козла, целым он из этого кабинета не выйдет, и как минимум нос я ему точно разобью.</p><p>— Теперь тебе удалось разобраться с ключевыми моментами?</p><p>Странно, у него дрожит голос? С чего бы вдруг?</p><p>— Да. Конечно. Это все или есть что-то еще?</p><p>Несколько секунд Хуан молчит, после чего тихо произносит.</p><p>— Нет. На этом пока все. После обеда поедем в компанию.</p><p>— Отлично. Тогда я сразу переоденусь в костюм, а после спущусь в столовую.</p><p>Встав со своего места, чтобы не сорваться на него, поспешно прохожу к дверям, покидая кабинет.</p><p>В конце коридора меня ожидает неприятная встреча с Кимом. Едва не налетев на него, останавливаюсь.</p><p>Окинув меня с головы до ног, мужчина сдержано кивает.</p><p>— Добрый день, Джено!</p><p>— Здравствуйте.</p><p>— Не в духе?</p><p>— Просто тороплюсь переодеться. После обеда Ренджун хочет посетить компанию.</p><p>— Понятно. Он у себя?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Хмыкнув, ДоЁн прошел мимо, за мгновение утрачивая ко мне даже минимальный интерес. Для него моя скромная персона в очередной раз становится пустым местом.</p><p>Вспышка гнева сменяется хладнокровной злостью. Неконтролируемые эмоции могут быть слишком опасны не только для окружающих, но и для того, кто их испытывает.</p><p>Поднявшись наверх и быстро переодевшись, направляюсь обратно к лестнице. Но в холле меня ждет внезапный сюрприз. Неожиданное явление в виде идущего непривычным для него быстрым шагом Ренджуна и следующего за ним попятам Кима. Похоже, беседа меж ними не клеилась.</p><p>— Нет! Это можно сделать позднее. На следующей неделе!</p><p>— Разумнее будет, если он переедет сейчас. Не думаю, что его это озаботит. Но если что, у него будет время привыкнуть.</p><p>Остановившись недалеко от входа в столовую, Хуан оборачивается к ДоЁну, недовольно смотря ему в глаза.</p><p>— Он никогда не привыкнет. К этому нельзя привыкнуть!</p><p>— Брось, Ренджун! Это страшно только для тебя.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь?!</p><p>— Прости, я не обязан это делать. Я не Тэиль.</p><p>Хуан вздрагивает, словно его ударили под дых. Стоя на балконе, практически над ними, но оставаясь незамеченным, я не могу сдержать любопытства, подаваясь немного вперед. О чем они говорят?</p><p>Понимая, что сказал лишнего, Ким вздыхает, потирая переносицу.</p><p>— Это для твоего же блага, Ренджун. Я предлагал тебе пройти лечение…</p><p>— Это не поможет. Ты же знаешь, что причина не в этом.</p><p>— Ты просто одержим своими страхами. Тебе нужна помощь, но ты отказываешься от нее. Но мы ведь говорим не об этом. Если хочешь, ты можешь запирать свою комнату на ключ. Да и вообще, Ли плевать на тебя.</p><p>Я удивленно вскинул брови. Меньше всего стоило ожидать, что они будут спорить из-за меня.</p><p>— Я переживаю не из-за этого.</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты против того, чтобы он переехал в новую комнату сейчас?</p><p>— Это может подождать…</p><p>— Нам нужно подготовить ту комнату для гостей. Будь серьезней, Ренджун! Я специально дал тебе время с субботы, чтобы ты все обдумал. Но ты продолжаешь отказываться воспринимать мои слова!</p><p>Я задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку. Получается, именно из-за этой темы Ренджун тогда так расплакался? Если так, то это какая-то ерунда. Разве такое возможно?</p><p>Между тем Хуан, смиряясь, опустил голову, спустя несколько секунд уныло кивнув.</p><p>— Я поговорю с ним сегодня.</p><p>— Отлично. Рассчитываю на тебя. Сейчас я возвращаюсь в компанию, но вечером заеду увидеть результат.</p><p>Развернувшись, ДоЁн прошел к дверям. Оглянувшись на пороге, он с ухмылкой взглянул на меня.</p><p>И с какого момента он понял, что я здесь? Или нарочно подстроил весь этот разговор именно в холле, зная, что я пройду через него?</p><p>Как только за Кимом закрылась дверь, я медленно спустился на первый этаж. Скрываться все равно нет смысла.</p><p>Ренджун отошел к стене, привалившись к которой запрокинул голову назад. Ресницы на закрытых глазах слегка подрагивали. Правой рукой Хуан сжимал рубашку на груди, словно ему было плохо с сердцем.</p><p>Убрав руки в карманы, я наблюдал за его реакцией. Он же не собирается помереть здесь из-за какой-то ерунды вроде неприятного разговора? Хотя кто знает, при этой его загадочной болезни может у него слабое сердце или еще что-то подобное.</p><p>Прокашлявшись, привлекая к себе внимание, я как можно более тихим и спокойным голосом, чтобы в очередной раз не заставлять Ренджуна нервничать, спросил:</p><p>— Могу я уточнить?</p><p>Распахнув глаза, блондин шумно выдохнул, смотря на меня из-под сдвинутых бровей. Такое чувство, что его сейчас наизнанку вывернет.</p><p>— Эм… прошу прощения, что стал внезапным свидетелем вашего разговора, — кадык Хуана дернулся от судорожного сглатывания, а в глазах появилась уже привычная тоска и загнанность, — Я должен просто переехать в другую комнату?</p><p>Хуан нервно втянул носом воздух, хрипло произнося на выдохе:</p><p>— Допустим?</p><p>— Честно говоря, не знаю, зачем это нужно, но я не вижу в этом проблем. Я не против.</p><p>Глаза пустым взглядом смотрели на меня несколько долгих секунд.</p><p>Прокручивая в голове минувший разговор парня с Кимом, я рискнул предположить, что возможно причина такого состояния у него из-за панических атак. Ведь если это так, то тогда это многое объяснило бы в его поведении.</p><p>— Ренджун?</p><p>Пальцы, продолжавшие сжимать рубашку на груди, разжались.</p><p>— Переедешь завтра. Комната… комната рядом с моей. Сейчас идем обедать.</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от стены, Хуан прошел в столовую. Хмурясь, глядя на двери, за которыми он скрылся, я впервые задумался о том, что причина его отчуждения могла быть не в неприязни. Жаль только Ренджун не расскажет мне о том, что происходит на самом деле, даже если я напрямую спрошу у него об этом.</p><p>                    </p><p>                                       </p><p>                                                                               </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Ренджун</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда вы длительное время находитесь в состоянии эмоционального напряжения, рано или поздно вы достигаете такой точки, когда вы «перегораете». Наступает видимая апатия, которая внутренне переходит в состояние отчаянного безразличия. Действия, борьба, приложенные усилия — все кажется бесполезным, руки опускаются. Зачем пытаться изменить что-то, когда итог предопределен и в нем нет ничего хорошего.</p><p>Сидя на кожаном сиденье авто я смотрел на сиденье водителя перед собой. Думать о своих проблемах не хотелось, поэтому я прокручивал в голове вопросы, касающиеся работы. Джено сидел рядом. После разговора в холле мы не обменялись и парой фраз. Кажется, я добился того, к чему стремился. Отстранения и отчужденности. Одиночества.</p><p>Во всяком случае, злость покинула его взгляд, хотя успокаивало хотя бы то, что в нем не появилось ненавистной мной жалости. Ли выглядел спокойно и, похоже, ему было абсолютно все равно до происходящего вокруг. ДоЁн прав, Джено безразличен ко всему, что не входило в круг его интересов, а в нем были только деньги. Хотя, пожалуй, еще Венди и Чэнлэ. Интересно, они кровные родственники или нет? Хотя наверняка да, ведь иначе, зачем ему заботиться о чужих детях?</p><p>До того, как я смог обдумать это, вопрос сам собой сорвался с моих губ.</p><p>— Вы с малышами родственники?</p><p>Развернув в мою сторону голову, Ли растерянно взглянул на меня.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я спросил, есть ли кровная связь у тебя с Чэнлэ и Венди?</p><p>— Это имеет какое-либо значение?</p><p>— Не особо. Просто интересно.</p><p>Джено недоверчиво сощурился, но все-таки ответил.</p><p>— Нет. Я просто присматриваю за ними.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Они важны мне. Разве непонятно?</p><p>— Ну… сказать по правде, ты не похож на человека, кто будет заботиться о ком-то кроме себя.</p><p>На некоторое время Ли замолк. Я даже предположил, что его обидели мои слова, хотя, как оказалось, он просто обдумывал их, так как вскоре заговорил.</p><p>— Когда-то так и было. Моя мать была проституткой, которая залетела от клиента. Делать аборт по какой-то причине она не стала, но когда я родился, она бросила меня. До шести лет я жил с одним стариком и даже считал его своим дедом, но оказалось, что мы были абсолютно чужими людьми. Он любил выпить и в принципе, не особо ухаживал за мной. Поэтому, я никогда не представлял, что значит «забота» или что-то подобное. Хотя ему нравилось по пьяни поговорить. Так я однажды и узнал, что его уход за мной просто большое одолжение.</p><p>Джено невесело усмехнулся, глядя куда-то прямо перед собой, а я, затаив дыхание, слушал его. Было странно, что он решил так разоткровенничаться со мной, но почему-то я был уверен, что он говорил правду, а потому жадно впитывал каждое его слово.</p><p>— После его смерти меня приютила к себе одна компания. Они отвели меня к своему главному, и я стал на него работать. Тогда единственное о чем я думал, это как выжить и не попасть в детдом. Наверное, так бы и продолжалось дальше, но однажды по моей вине кое-кто серьезно пострадал. Не нарочно, но я стал причиной проблем одного человека. Конечно, я не стал мгновенно законопослушным гражданином, но это позволило мне во многом пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь и общество. А однажды я нашел на улице двух замерших малышей, которых выгнали на улицу пьяницы-родители. Тогда я подумал, что это и есть мой шанс хоть как-то исправить то, что я сделал. Вроде искупления грехов. Правда со временем умудрился привязаться к ним, и они стали мне настоящей семьей. Поэтому ради них я готов на все, что угодно, даже терпеть такого ненормального парня, как ты.</p><p>Вновь посмотрев на меня, Ли улыбнулся.</p><p>— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне это?</p><p>— Я просто ответил на твой вопрос. Не подумай, что я пытаюсь вызвать жалость или что-то подобное. Все это в прошлом, а я предпочитаю к прошлому не возвращаться.</p><p>Джено вновь был собран и спокоен, словно хищник, затаившийся на охоте. Я честно старался не показывать ему своих эмоций, но заметив его ухмылку, понял, что моя растерянность и тревога слишком явно читаются на лице. Мы были абсолютно не похожи. Точно две противоположности, как противопоставленные друг другу антагонисты. Но при этом, у нас было гораздо больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.</p><p>Внезапно, я понял одну безумную вещь. Из всех, с кем меня сводила жизнь, вероятно Ли был единственным, кто мог бы в полной мере меня понять. Ни Тэиль, ни ДоЁн, ни кто-либо другой. Лишь он сумел бы хотя бы приблизительно почувствовать, через что мне пришлось пройти. Вот только в отличие от меня, у него была огромная сила воли, помогающая ему преодолевать трудности и препятствия.</p><p>Захваченный этой мыслью, я полностью развернулся к нему, подавшись вперед. Джено за моими манипуляциями наблюдал с ленивым интересом.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями, я рискнул задать вопрос, давно поглотивший мое сознание и не дающий мне покоя.</p><p>— Тогда как двигаться вперед, если само прошлое не отпускает тебя?</p><p>Брюнет удивленно приподнял брови, оглядывая меня задумчивым взглядом. Не представляю, о чем он думал, но прежде чем ответить, ему потребовалось несколько минут на размышление. Но этого времени мне хватило с лихвой, чтобы отчаяться и осознать, что я хватаюсь за его слова, как утопающий за соломинку. Нелепо ожидать, что кто-то одной фразой укажет путь к спасению.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ли развернулся ко мне.</p><p>— Не знаю, какой ответ ты ожидаешь услышать. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение. Прошлое не может удержать тебя, потому что все причины здесь, в твоей голове, — брюнет постучал пальцем по виску, — и до тех пор, пока ты не избавишься от собственных страхов и мыслей о том, что ты зависим от своего прошлого, ты не сможешь двигаться вперед.</p><p>Автомобиль остановился возле высотного здания. Обернувшись, Джено задумчиво окинул его взглядом.</p><p>— Мы приехали? Это здесь?</p><p>Оглядев ближайшие окрестности, Ли вновь посмотрел на меня.</p><p>Не отрывая взгляда от полных спокойствия и отрешенности темных глаз, почему-то я понял, что постоянно недооцениваю его. Я был растерян и не знал, что мог бы ему сказать. Единственное, что достигло моего сознание, это то, что я полностью утратил контроль. Всего несколько слов и в окружавшем меня мраке появился проблеск света. Абсурдная надежда, что возможно я смогу не сломаться раньше времени и продержусь до конца. Надежда, поделившаяся со мной своей слепой и безумной храбростью. Надежда по имени Ли Джено.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стеклянные двери бесшумно разошлись в стороны, пропуская двух молодых людей в светлый холл здания. Недалеко от дверей стояла охрана. Справа находился ресепшн, за которым сидели две милые девушки в белых блузках, синих галстуках бантах и клетчатых серо-синих жакетах. Напротив них периодически распахивали двери два лифта. В противоположном от входа конце холла вверх поднималась лестница, заканчивавшаяся площадкой от которой в разные стороны отходили еще две лестницы. Между ними на стене возвышалось обрамленное в резную деревянную раму полотно. На черном фоне, с разноцветными мазками и брызгами, по центру были выведены алые буквы «<em>T&amp;A Moon</em>», выделенные по контуру позолотой.</p><p>Кивнув охране, Ренджун направился вперед. Заметив его, девушки, сидевшие за ресепшном, просияли профессиональными улыбками.</p><p>— Добрый день, господин Хуан!</p><p>Ограничившись кивком, блондин прошел к лестнице.</p><p>Ступая следом за ним по ступеням, Джено осматривался вокруг.</p><p>Поднимаясь по ступеням, Ренджун кивал в сторону отходящих коридоров на каждом этаже, рассказывая, что и где находится. Бухгалтерия, юридический отдел, кадровая служба, выставочный зал и многое другое. Впрочем, хотя запомнить это было не так просто, у каждого прохода висела серебристая табличка с черными буквами, на которой указывались все отделы этажа.</p><p>Попадавшиеся им по дороге работники компании одинаково вежливо приветствовали Хуана. Правда, искренности в их улыбках практически не было. Зато, когда парни немного отходили, было сложно не заметить раздраженные голоса и неприязненные взгляды.</p><p>Чуть склонившись к Ренджуну, Джено тихо выдохнул:</p><p>— А тебя здесь не любят.</p><p>Блондин пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мне все равно. Главное, чтобы они хорошо выполняли свои обязанности.</p><p>— Говоришь, прямо как Ким.</p><p>— Возможно. К делам компании во многом меня приучал он.</p><p>— Поэтому к нему столько доверия?</p><p>— И не только. Ему очень доверял Тэиль.</p><p>Остановившись на очередном этаже, Ренджун тяжело вздохнул и развернулся в сторону, направляясь к лифтам.</p><p>— Дальше программный центр, архив и еще много всего, но проходить оставшиеся несколько этажей пешком — это слишком.</p><p>Взглянув на недовольное раздраженное лицо, Ли не удержался от улыбки.</p><p>— Как пожелаешь.</p><p>Помимо них в лифте оказались молодая женщина и двое мужчин — один среднего возраста и второй в годах. Более старший, при виде Хуана, уже знакомо неискренне улыбнулся.</p><p>— Какая неожиданность видеть вас здесь. Здравствуйте, Хуан.</p><p>— Доброго дня, господин Ву! Хочу присутствовать на совещании совета директоров. Сегодня ведь начало нового квартала.</p><p>— Вот как. Обычно вы редко посещаете подобные мероприятия.</p><p>— Хочу ввести в курс дел своего нового помощника.</p><p>Находившиеся в лифте люди мгновенно окинули Ли оценивающим взглядом. Сам пожилой мужчина оглядел брюнета с явным пренебрежением.</p><p>— Понятно. Но я удивлен, что вы решили заменить Кима кем-то подобным. Как бы вам не пришлось пожалеть о подобном решении. Молодые люди всегда недостаточно компетентны для серьезной работы.</p><p>Понимая, что это относится и к нему, Ренджун прикусил язык, однако Джено в ответ на выпад с ядовитой улыбкой произнес:</p><p>— Можете не волноваться, я быстро учусь! К тому же, незаменимых людей не существует! Когда-нибудь придет и ваше время.</p><p>Скривившись, мужчина отвернулся.</p><p>Ожидая недовольства со стороны Хуана, Ли был удивлен, заметив, как блондин с трудом пытается не заулыбаться.</p><p>На следующем этаже вся троица вышла. Мужчина быстрым шагом направился прочь, принуждая своих спутников торопливо семенить следом.</p><p>Как только за ними закрылись двери, Ренджун тихо засмеялся. Внезапная реакция парня заметно удивила Джено.</p><p>— Я сказал что-то не то?</p><p>Перестав смеяться, но сохраняя на лице улыбку, Хуан отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Нет. Только что это был один из директоров компании. Ему уже достаточно много лет и его постоянно порываются сменить внуки, так что ты серьезно наступил на его самую болезненную мозоль. Но советую впредь быть осторожней и не наживать лишних врагов. Хотя такое его выражение лица многого стоит! — немного помолчав, Ренджун неуверенно добавил, — Спасибо!</p><p>— За что? — Джено тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— За твои слова. Мне за все время так и не хватило храбрости ответить на его замечания.</p><p>Ли самодовольно широко заулыбался.</p><p>— О! Всегда, пожалуйста! Обращайся!</p><p> Лифт, громко звякнув, распахнул двери.</p><p>— Нам сюда!</p><p>Пожав плечами, Ли двинулся следом за Хуаном.</p><p>Немного притормозив, чтобы Джено поравнялся с ним, Ренджун продолжил говорить.</p><p>— Здесь находятся кабинеты директоров — их всего семь, отдел секретариата и подсобные помещения по мелочи. В принципе, сами директора не так часто появляются в офисе. Исключением, правда, был Тэиль. Его кабинет, ставший теперь моим, находится в самом конце. Думаю, будет лучше, если твой стол поставить там же, места хватает, но если захочешь, можно выделить тебе отдельный кабинет…</p><p>Свернув за угол, Хуан резко затормозил и, схватив Джено под локоть, рванул обратно, пятясь назад.</p><p>— Что сл…</p><p>Закрыв рот Ли ладонью, Ренджун принялся быстро оглядываться по сторонам. В итоге, рванувшись к ближайшей двери, блондин раскрыл ее и рывком затолкал туда недоумевающего брюнета. Поспешно нырнув следом, Хуан закрыл дверь. Оглядевшись вокруг, Джено приподнял брови вверх, оглядывая в полумраке полки с чистящими средствами, составленные ведра, выстроившиеся в ряд швабры и свернутые тряпки.</p><p>— Только не говори, что это и есть твой кабинет?</p><p>К чему-то прислушиваясь, Ренджун напрягся, и резко развернувшись к Джено, принялся толкать его за шкафы.</p><p>— Ради Бога, только ни звука!</p><p>Оказавшись вдавленным в стену, Джено недовольно зашипел на все еще толкавшего его Хуана.</p><p>— Ты умом тронулся? Я не призрак, чтобы ходить сквозь стены!</p><p>— Тш-ш!</p><p>Вздохнув, Ли закатил глаза. Оказавшись скрытым от двери за шкафом, Ренджун, стоявший вплотную к брюнету, в панике выглядывал из-за него.</p><p>Мысленно выругавшись, Джено прислушался к происходившему в коридоре, чтобы понять, что так напугало Ренджуна из-за чего он решил спрятаться и теперь дрожал как осиновый лист.</p><p>Первое время не было ничего слышно, но вскоре донеслись звуки шагов, и слуха брюнета достиг прохладный голос Кима.</p><p>— Я не знаю, когда он будет. Если вы хотите встретиться с ним, то можете записаться заранее.</p><p>— Как мило! — собеседником ДоЁна был мужчина, судя по голосу приблизительно среднего возраста, — Можно подумать, я не знаю, что он избегает меня.</p><p>— В любом случае, из-за состояния здоровья он практически не покидает поместья.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я даже сделаю вид, что поверил тебе. Но наша встреча с Ренджуном лишь вопрос времени. Уверен, он в курсе этого.</p><p>Отпрянув назад, Хуан спиной прижался к мрачному Джено, которому стоило немалых усилий, чтобы не зашипеть, когда блондин наступил ему на ногу.</p><p>— Боюсь, я не имею информации о подобных планах господина Хуана, но я передам ему ваши слова. А сейчас позвольте, я провожу вас к лифту.</p><p>— Можешь не переживать, я знаю, где выход.</p><p>— И все же позвольте вас сопроводить.</p><p>Несколько секунд стояла тишина, после которой Джено едва услышал яростный шепот мужчины.</p><p>— Мой вам совет, господин Ким, не суйте свой нос в чужие дела, иначе вы знаете, что может произойти.</p><p>Сразу после этого раздался звук быстрых шагов и более спокойный и размеренный шаг двинувшегося следом человека.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Ренджун откинул голову назад, невольно положив ее на плечо Ли.</p><p>Глядя на все еще дрожавшего парня, Джено нервно дернул щекой.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, но тебе не кажется эта ситуация несколько ненормальной?</p><p>— Прости…</p><p>Выдохнув, Хуан шагнул вперед и едва не повалился на пол. Успев удержать его за плечи, Ли выругался.</p><p>— Да, бля! Не вздумай рухнуть в обморок! Черт!</p><p>Дотащив вяло переставлявшего ноги блондина к двери, Джено, слегка приоткрыв ее, выглянул наружу. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Ли повел Ренджуна в сторону его кабинета. Дойдя в самый дальний конец коридора, брюнет мрачным взглядом уставился на вывеску на светлой двери: «Генеральный директор. Хуан Ренджун».</p><p>Пройдя внутрь, Ли едва не скрипнул зубами, помещение за дверью принадлежало секретарю, а именно Киму, о чем возвещала стоявшая на столе табличка. Невнятно прорычав еще несколько ругательств, Джено, для удобства перекинув себе за шею руку Ренджуна, впавшего почти в бессознательное состояние, пронес его к следующей двери.</p><p>При виде просторного помещения, с одиноко стоявшим по центру огромным столом с приставленным к нему креслом с одной стороны и диваном с другой, Ли раздраженно скосил глаза на Ренджуна. Перенеся блондина к дивану и уложив его, Джено на несколько секунд задумался, не позвать ли ДоЁна, чтобы он привел парня в чувства, но помня, что мужчина ушел провожать какого-то нежелательного гостя, вздохнул и отвесил Хуану пару пощечин.</p><p>Несколько раз дернув головой, Ренджун приоткрыл глаза и, тихо застонав, коснулся покрасневших щек.</p><p>— Доброе утро, спящая красавица!</p><p>— Ау! Что случилось?</p><p>— Ты упал в обморок.</p><p>— Я о том, почему так больно?</p><p>— Я просто приводил тебя в чувства.</p><p>— Больше похоже на попытку сломать челюсть.</p><p>— Ну, прости, что ты такой неженка. Кстати, кто это был?</p><p>Сев на диване, Хуан отвел взгляд в сторону.</p><p>— Не знаю, о чем ты.</p><p>— Пытаешься сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре? — хмыкнув, Джено сел рядом с Ренджуном на диван, — Я уже понял, что врать ты не умеешь. Поэтому я жду пояснения к тому, с какой радости ты решил обжиматься со мной в кладовке?</p><p>— Что?! Я не собирался с тобой обжиматься!</p><p>— А, ну да. Ты же у нас фетишист по прядкам.</p><p>— Замолчи! Ты просто ни черта не понимаешь!!!</p><p>— Тогда просвети меня!</p><p>— Нет! Это… это не то. Это тебя не касается!</p><p>— Если не закончишь истерику, я еще раз тебя ударю. Но уже посильнее.</p><p>Задохнувшись очередной репликой возмущения, Ренджун застыл, глядя в холодные глаза Ли и непроницаемое лицо без эмоций. Подобное спокойствие подействовало на блондина как ведро ледяной воды. Взяв себя в руки, Хуан сжал руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Я не могу рассказать тебе о том, что связывает меня с этим человеком. Единственное, что могу сказать. Он всегда приносит беды и неприятности.</p><p>Окинув Ренджуна с головы до ног, Джено, резко выдыхая, стараясь избавиться от раздражения, откинулся на спинку дивана.</p><p>— Ладно. В мои планы не входит устраивать допрос с пристрастием. Но раз уже, похоже, знакомство с советом директоров отменяется, возможно, нам стоит вернуться домой?</p><p>— Нет. Это важно. Поэтому мы обязательно должны там быть.</p><p>— Господин Ренджун? — оглянувшись, парни уставились на вошедшего в кабинет Кима. Оглядев их внимательным взглядом, мужчина, пройдя к дивану, сдержанно произнес, — Он уехал. Можете быть спокойны.</p><p>— Я хотел представить Джено на совете.</p><p>— Вы не очень хорошо выглядите. Отдохните в кабинете, а остальное доверьте мне.</p><p>— Думаешь, это будет нормально?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>Опустив голову, Хуан смиренно кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я рассчитываю на тебя.</p><p>Переведя взгляд на недовольного Ли, ДоЁн с пренебрежением произнес:</p><p>— Идем. До начала не так много времени.</p><p>Не дожидаясь парня, мужчина, развернувшись, двинулся к выходу. Смерив его спину раздраженным взглядом, Джено поднялся и поспешил следом. Обернувшись у дверей, Ли заметил, что Хуан пристально наблюдает за ним. Встретившись взглядом с брюнетом, блондин проговорил:</p><p>— Удачи!</p><p>Промолчав, Джено поспешил за Кимом. Уже спускаясь в лифте на этаж с залом совещаний, Ли рискнул обратиться к ДоЁну.</p><p>— Кажется, я ошибся насчет тебя.</p><p>— Мне все равно. Я не обязан всем нравиться.</p><p>— Я не говорю, что стал лучше к тебе относиться. Просто надеюсь, что у нас получится нормально работать.</p><p>— У тебя слишком завышенное самомнение.</p><p>— Могу я узнать, чем так раздражаю тебя?</p><p>— Чем? Ты всего лишь найденыш с улицы и пытаешься тянуть руки к состоянию и делу человека, которого я очень уважал!</p><p>— Как и Ренджун.</p><p>— Это другой случай. Тэиль просил меня заботиться о нем, и я намерен выполнить его просьбу. Но позволить тебе разрушить всё, я не могу!</p><p>— Я никому вредить не собираюсь. Можешь не верить, но я хочу избавиться от своего прошлого, и я постараюсь качественно выполнять свою работу. Противно говорить это, но надеюсь, ты позволишь мне научиться у тебя ведению дел. Ренджун тебя очень уважает и всегда отзывается о тебе как о профессионале.</p><p>— Пытаешься подлизаться?</p><p>— Немного. Уверен, ты тоже не с первого дня стал асом.</p><p>Наблюдая за циферблатом этажей, Ким не спешил с ответом и лишь когда двери открылись, он холодно бросил:</p><p>— Я подумаю над твоими словами.</p><p>Чуть сощурившись, Ли коротко улыбнулся. Еще один небольшой шаг к достижению его цели был сделан.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Когда за Джено закрылась дверь, Ренджун откинулся на диван, закрыв глаза. Было стыдно, что он показал брюнету эту свою отвратительную сторону. Однако действия Ли приятно удивили. Конечно, он вновь разозлился и пытался спровоцировать Хуана, чтобы он все рассказал, но учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, подобные действия были понятны. И все же, Джено не выдал его и не бросил, хотя мог. К тому же, он не распускал руки, даже когда у него была такая возможность. Улыбнувшись, Ренджун расслабленно вздохнул. Странно, но после гибели Тэиля он впервые почувствовал некую защищенность. И пусть Ли оставался грубияном, это не мешало ему быть в некотором роде заботливым.</p><p>За размышлениями Хуан не заметил, как задремал. Разбудил его звук шагов в кабинете. Открыв глаза, парень решил, что совет уже закончился и Джено с ДоЁном вернулись. Сев на диване, блондин обернулся к двери и застыл от ужаса. Сорвавшись с места, парень отбежал подальше, в панике смотря на стоявшего в нескольких метрах мужчину.</p><p>— Ну, вот и встретились. Здравствуй, Ренджун!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Примерно со второй минуты совета директоров у меня появилась мечта — обзавестись пулеметом и избавиться от раздражающих стариков, говоривших, смотревших и вообще реагировавших на меня, подобно богам, узревшим кошачью блевотину. Поразительно, но Ким у них тоже не вызывал восторга, хотя они и относились к нему снисходительно и отчасти благожелательно. Возможно, именно благодаря тому спокойствию, с которым он представлял меня, на десятой минуте меня не вышвырнули в окно. Я даже зауважал его, хотя самую малость.</p><p>По счастью, это испытание терпения я смог выдержать. Не сорвавшись, и никому не нахамив, терпеливо дождался окончания и с чистой совестью направился следом за ДоЁном в обратный путь в кабинет Ренджуна. Какой я все же молодец!</p><p>Теперь, я начинал примерно представлять, каково отношение местных руководителей к Хуану. Поразительно, что при этом он так старается на благо этой компании.</p><p>Уже возле лифта Кима окликнула молоденькая девушка, сказав, что ей необходимо задать ему несколько вопросов по поводу каких-то привезенных из Швейцарии картин. Отправив меня добираться к Ренджуну в одиночку, мужчина с привычным пофигизмом подошел к девушке. Бедняжка, ее усилия в попытке построить ему глазки с треском провалились.</p><p>Хмыкнув, я нажал кнопку необходимого этажа.</p><p>Надеюсь, Хуан уже взял себя в руки и справился с очередным приступом страха.</p><p>Выйдя на нужном этаже, я направился по уже знакомому коридору, правда, сворачивая за угол, случайно столкнулся с идущим мне навстречу мужчиной.</p><p>— Прошу прощения.</p><p>— Все в порядке.</p><p>Не обратив на меня внимания, мужчина продолжил идти. Глядя на его удалявшуюся спину в дорогом темно-синем костюме и темную шевелюру, в которой были заметны пряди седых волос, я подумал, что его голос показался мне знакомым. Правда, разглядеть его лицо я не успел. Возможно, мы уже здоровались с ним сегодня, пока поднимались наверх с Хуаном.</p><p>Не заостряя внимания, я добрался до кабинета Ренджуна.</p><p>Блондин сидел на диване и даже не обернулся при моем появлении. Обойдя диван, я сел возле него, вытянув ноги.</p><p>— Должен сказать, коллектив у вас здесь поразительно душевный. Каждый считает своим долгом, плюнуть другому в душу. И откуда в этих толстосумах столько дерьма?</p><p>Хуан продолжал игнорировать меня, смотря только прямо перед собой. Походу он завис.</p><p>— Ренджун, ты в норме? — едва я коснулся рукой его плеча, как блондин дернулся в сторону, испуганно на меня уставившись.</p><p>Это начинает раздражать.</p><p>Уже более осмысленно взглянув на меня, Хуан удивил меня своими последующими действиями. Неуверенно протянув ко мне руки, он на пару секунд застыл вытянув их вперед. Глядя в его расстроенное лицо, я удивленно вскинул брови. Поддавшись вперед, Ренджун, точно касаясь взрывчатки, неуверенно обнял меня.</p><p>Что за херня с ним творится?</p><p>— Дай мне несколько минут. Ладно?</p><p>Чувствуя, как его трясет, мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как терпеливо выдохнуть. А еще у него дрожит голос. Наверное, стоит попытаться хоть как-то отвлечь его.</p><p>— Расслабься. Если из нас двоих у кого-то и есть склонность к боязни прикосновений, то это не я.</p><p>— Это называется гаптофобия.</p><p>— Твоя болезнь? Я, честно говоря, делал ставку на панические атаки.</p><p>— Нет. Это не то.</p><p>— Не волнуйся. Я помню. Не задавать лишних вопросов, но не верить слухам.</p><p>Ренджун не стал отвечать. Вздохнув, я осторожно посмотрел на наручные часы. Просидев так еще около двух минут, Хуан все же отстранился.</p><p>— Это не те вещи, о которых можно легко рассказать.</p><p>— Ренджун!</p><p>В распахнутые двери едва не ворвался ДоЁн. Мне показалось или он выглядит взволнованным? Оглядев блондина и убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, Ким уже спокойно прошел к дивану.</p><p>— Мне сказали, что он возвращался сюда.</p><p>— Да. Но… мы просто говорили.</p><p>— Тебе стоило вызвать охрану.</p><p>Хуан иронично улыбнулся, отчего мужчина словно проглотил свои слова. Поднявшись с дивана, Ренджун выпрямился.</p><p>— Мы поедем домой и… Джено переедет завтра. Мы уже говорили.</p><p>ДоЁн внимательно взглянул на меня. После чего задумчиво произнес:</p><p>— Я удивлен, что вы так скоро смогли поладить.</p><p>Краем глаза я успел заметить, как напрягся Хуан, и как сжались в кулаки его руки.</p><p>— Нам пора. Идем, Джено. Мы еще должны купить тебе телефон.</p><p>Поднявшись, я выжидающе уставился на Ренджуна, поспешившего к выходу.</p><p>Пойму ли я хоть когда-нибудь, что творится в голове у этого парня?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я боюсь засыпать.</p>
<p>Я понимаю, что сон это потребность организма и все такое, но даже так, я бы предпочел бодрствовать, чем спать. Как назло, из-за того, что мое тело ослабло из-за болезни, я практически сплю на ходу и как только оказываюсь в состоянии покоя, мозг отключается.</p>
<p>И вот тогда, наступает худшее.</p>
<p>Все те мысли, чувства, страхи, которые я стараюсь держать под контролем днем, ночью поглощают меня и пожирают. Люди, события, голоса — все сливается в единый поток, обрушиваясь на мой разум. И так происходит каждый раз и продолжается до рассвета, а утром я открываю глаза и думаю: «Я все еще жив…». И это кажется странным.</p>
<p>Во всяком случае, так было последние несколько месяцев. А потом в моем доме появился Ли. Почему-то всякий раз, когда мне кажется, что мой мир разрушается, он оказывается рядом и говорит или делает что-то, что заставляет меня переключать мысли на другие темы.</p>
<p>Вчера, засыпая, я вспоминал охвативший меня страх и панику, после визита того человека. Но когда я понял, что рядом Джено, я испытал облегчение. Было ли дело в том, что он в отличие от остальных не смотрел на меня как на вещь или в присутствовавшем беспокойстве в его взгляде, но почему-то с ним я чувствовал тот покой, что и с Тэилем. Хотя общего меж ними не было абсолютно ничего.</p>
<p>Мун заменил мне отца, которого когда-то меня лишили. С ним, я постепенно смог забыть ужасы прошлого и сделать шаг навстречу будущему. Так, во всяком случае, мне казалось. Но все так же внезапно закончилось, как и началось. В итоге, я вновь погряз во мраке.</p>
<p>И вдруг… Ли!</p>
<p>Дерзкий парень, красавчик, который все время продумывает, как извлечь выгоду из всего, что происходит вокруг. Возможно, он не догадывается о том, что я знаю его мысли, но мне пришлось провести слишком много времени в том же мире, что и он. Поэтому, я понимаю, что для него это единственное представление о жизни. О том, как добыть себе место под солнцем. Но в отличие от тех с кем мне приходилось иметь дело, у него слишком живой взгляд. Да и его отношение к окружающим совсем не соответствует словам. Он может ругаться и злиться, материться и огрызаться, но при этом поддерживать тебя и помогать.</p>
<p>Даже почти отключаясь в кладовке, скованный паникой, я чувствовал, как осторожно он пытался меня удержать. И позднее, когда они вернулись с совещания, он успокаивающе гладил меня по спине, хотя возможно делал это на автомате и сам этого не заметил. Из-за того, что в его движениях не было какого-либо подтекста, кроме попытки просто поддержать, мне было лучше. Но вероятно самого его мало устраивает моя назойливость и слабость. Сейчас, я даже немного сожалею, что сказал ему те слова о том, что мы не сможем поладить. У меня никогда не было друзей, но почему-то сейчас я хотел, чтобы Джено смог стать мне другом. Наверное, это было бы здорово. Однако мечты должны оставаться мечтами. Иногда, лишь оставаясь иллюзиями, они способны сохранить свою привлекательность.</p>
<p>Но… если я позволю ему приблизиться к себе немного ближе, в этом ведь не будет ничего плохого? В конце концов, почему бы в последний раз не попытаться поверить другому человеку. Возможно, другой подобной возможности у меня просто не будет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ким привычно раскрыл двери комнаты Хуана, но остановился на пороге. Парень уже был полностью одет и собран. Стоя возле тумбы, он просматривал альбомные листы в папке антрацитового цвета с болтавшимися по краям светлыми завязками.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро.</p>
<p>Подняв голову, Ренджун приветственно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, ДоЁн!</p>
<p>— Вы так и не ложились спать из-за случившегося накануне?</p>
<p>— Нет. Я встал полчаса назад.</p>
<p>Закрыв папку, блондин завязал ее и убрал в нижний ящик тумбы. Проследив за его действиями, мужчина задумчиво спросил:</p>
<p>— Думаете вернуться к прежним работам?</p>
<p>— Пока не знаю.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Кстати, я уже попросил госпожу Сон подготовить комнату для Ли. Он будет жить на другой стороне коридора.</p>
<p>— Ты решил отдать ему комнату Тэиля?!</p>
<p>— Нет. Комнату смежную с ней. По диагонали от вашей.</p>
<p>— Ясно. Спасибо.</p>
<p>Подойдя к Киму, Хуан вместе с ним направился к лестнице.</p>
<p>В столовой уже были Джено и младшие. Сыльги и Джисон, как сказал ДоЁн, уже встали и должны были скоро подойти. Так же мужчина сообщил Ренджуну, что привез из компании и оставил у него в кабинете несколько документов, которые ему будет нужно изучить. Поскольку же теперь ему помогает Ли, сам ДоЁн намеревался вернуться в офис, чтобы контролировать готовящуюся выставку напрямую.</p>
<p>Давясь гренком, Хуан уныло кивал головой.</p>
<p>Как только с завтраком было покончено, Ким попросил Ренджуна позвонить ему после ознакомления с бумагами и, попрощавшись, направился к выходу.</p>
<p>Напомнив детям не задерживаться со сборами в школу, Хуан вместе с Джено двинулся в кабинет.</p>
<p>Помня прежнюю реакцию на соседние места, Ли предпочел сесть с другой стороны стола. Наблюдая за этим, Ренджун испытал чувство облегчения и благодарности. Несмотря на мысли о том, что после вчерашнего меж ними может возникнуть неловкость, блондин не мог не оценить того, как брюнет пытался держать дистанцию, при этом, не выделяя этого. Все его действия казались естественными, спокойными и закономерными.</p>
<p>Так за работой прошло больше половины дня, прервавшись лишь на обед, парни вернулись в кабинет. Наблюдая за тем, как Джено старается не раскладывать слишком много бумаг и держит их сложенными в одну стопку с боку, Ренджун осознал собственный недочет.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь, можно поставить еще один стол.</p>
<p>— Не нужно. Меня все устраивает. Если конечно у тебя это вызывает неудобство, тогда я согласен на отдельный стол. Правда, мне просто комфортно, когда все собрано в едином месте. Так что можешь не кидать беспокойные взгляды на эти папки.</p>
<p>В то время как Хуан внимательно смотрел на Ли, сам брюнет не поднимал головы от разложенных перед ним смет, но похоже ему это ничуть не мешало наблюдать за происходившим вокруг.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком часто со мной соглашаешься.</p>
<p>— Ты мой работодатель, так что это естественно.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, что согласишься с любой вещью, что я тебе скажу?</p>
<p>— В пределах разумного, — усмехнувшись, Джено поднял голову, заглядывая Ренджуну в глаза.</p>
<p>Нахмурив брови так, что меж ними появилась складка, Хуан неуверенно произнес:</p>
<p>— А если я попрошу тебя рассказать о своем прошлом?</p>
<p>Откинувшись на спинку стула, Ли наклонил голову на бок.</p>
<p>— Так в этом все дело? Ну, я на этом не заморачиваюсь, так как ты. Поэтому могу рассказать. Хотя попроси ты меня кого прикончить или сигануть с высотки головой вниз и без страховки, думаю, с этим я был бы несогласен. Но раз уж заговорили о моем прошлом, то, что именно ты хочешь узнать?</p>
<p>— Хм… какой жизнью ты жил и что делал? Но ты можешь рассказать только то, что посчитаешь нужным.</p>
<p>Отведя взгляд в сторону, что-то вспоминая, Джено некоторое время молчал, после чего вздохнул и вновь обратил свой взор на Ренджуна. Он смотрел прямо ему в глаза, ничего не скрывая, ничего не стыдясь, но и не гордясь этим.</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил, что провел свое детство с одним стариком. Но, когда я попал к «ребятам вне закона», первое чему меня учили это, во-первых, кражи, а во-вторых, драки. Собственно ими я и промышлял. Были грабежи как уличные, так и в домах. Драки за деньги и не только. Рэкет. Плюс участие в различных уличных играх на деньги.</p>
<p>— Вроде баскетбола? — Ренджун невесело улыбнулся. Слушать это было неприятно, но он и сам был не идеален, чтобы иметь право кого-то осуждать.</p>
<p>Джено коротко хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Не только баскетбол. Были и другие игры. Футбол, паркур, стрельба, пару раз уличные гонки…</p>
<p>— Ты умеешь водить машину?</p>
<p>— Угонять машины тоже надо уметь.</p>
<p>— Ты ездишь без прав?!</p>
<p>— Не пугайся так, они у меня есть. Я езжу как на автомобилях, так и на мотоциклах.</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>— Ха, честно говоря, это похоже на запоздавшее собеседование. Хотя довольно странное.</p>
<p>— Просто я хочу знать, с кем работаю.</p>
<p>— Еще вопросы?</p>
<p>Сжав губы, словно не испытывая уверенности от того, что он хочет сказать, Ренджун все же спросил:</p>
<p>— А ты не боишься того, что те, на кого ты работал, будут тебя искать?</p>
<p>— Нет. Очевидно, что будут. И здесь мне возможно даже удастся спрятаться от них хотя бы на какое-то время, но я не исключаю того варианта, что мы встретимся позднее.</p>
<p>— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?</p>
<p>— Пока Венди и Чэнлэ в безопасности, я спокоен.</p>
<p>— Но… если они будут действовать на тебя через них?</p>
<p>— Не будут. Я не позволю.</p>
<p>Хуан хотел еще что-то сказать, но видя абсолютно уверенный и не терпящий сомнения взгляд, прикусил язык и поменял тему.</p>
<p>— Ты говорил, что изменился из-за какого-то случая, когда кто-то пострадал из-за тебя. Расскажешь?</p>
<p>Повернув голову к окну, Джено несколько минут провел в размышлениях, после чего неспешно начал говорить.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря. Я не люблю аукционы. Ставки. …Ненавижу.</p>
<p>— Ты поэтому тогда чуть не разорвал те бумаги?</p>
<p>Горько улыбнувшись, Ли развернулся к Ренджуну, вновь становясь спокойным.</p>
<p>— Знаю, что это не связано, но просто нахлынули неприятные воспоминания. Мне было девять, когда это началось. Я должен был участвовать в детских боях без правил.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Ренджун напрягся, но не проронил ни звука.</p>
<p>— Я дрался несколько раз в неделю. В свободное время либо залечивал раны, либо получал их. Но уже не в драках с такими же ребятами, как я, а с парнями из нашей банды. Они называли это тренировкой. Хотя именно это и научило меня терпеть боль и наносить минимум ударов, но причинять максимум вреда. Со временем я стал лучшим. Я стал приносить хорошую прибыль в этих драках и в итоге практически начал там жить. Как только синяки хоть немного сходили, меня выкидывали вновь на арену, и так продолжалось раз за разом! — болезненный взгляд темных глаз скользнул в сторону, рассказывать о подобном прошлом, смотря кому-то в глаза, Ли оказалось тяжело, — Я ненавидел это заведение. Но однажды один богач попросил, чтобы я уложил его парня. Честно говоря, такое редкость, так как обычно просят наоборот. Тебе платят за поражение, противник повышает себе рейтинг. Ну, а ты вновь восстанавливаешь репутацию в других боях. В моем случае довольно быстро. Но тот парень… теперь я понимаю, что он дрался как в последний раз. Будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Он мог даже завалить меня, но по договору я должен был победить, и я его вырубил, — несколько секунд помолчав, Джено закончил, — А после оказалось, что его продали на изврат какому-то старому богачу. Парадокс, но даже спустя столько времени я помню его худую фигуру, рыжие волосы и чуть торчавший с левой стороны клык. Как у маленького зверя...</p>
<p>Вздохнув, брюнет, наконец, взглянул на Хуана.</p>
<p>— Ренджун?</p>
<p>Руки блондина, подрагивая, сжались в кулаки. Лицо было подобно застывшей маске. Зрачки то сужались, то расширялись, а в самих глазах стояли злые слезы.</p>
<p>Джено даже не понял, как это произошло. Внезапно зарычав, Хуан бросился вперед, практически перелетев через стол и снося брюнета вместе со стулом на пол. В следующий миг в скулу врезался кулак.</p>
<p>— Сукин сын! Это из-за тебя! Из-за тебя, сволочь! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!!!</p>
<p>Ошарашенный такой вспышкой ярости и внезапно появившейся силе в изможденном теле, Ли пропустил пару ударов.</p>
<p>Справившись с первым потрясением, Джено не без борьбы повалил Ренджуна, перекатившись так, что блондин оказался под ним. Заломив назад руки, лишая его возможности достать себя и, держась так, чтобы ему не пришелся удар с ноги, брюнет раздраженно прошипел:</p>
<p>— Какого черта ты творишь, Хуан?!</p>
<p>— Ненавижу! Сука! Из-за тебя!!! Ты себе даже не представляешь, через какой ад мне пришлось пройти! Продал старому извращенцу?! О, нет! Он продавал меня всем кому угодно! Меня насиловали множество раз! И все это, блядь, по твоей милости! Тварь!!! Сдохни!!!</p>
<p>Потрясенно глядя на дергавшегося Ренджуна, Джено едва не разжал рук. Но, не желая устраивать еще одну драку, он лишь крепче сжал руки Хуана. В голове вихрем проносилась куча мыслей. Словно частички паззла, все вставало на свои места. И боязнь прикосновений у парня. И его панические атаки. И все странности его поведения.</p>
<p>Дернувшись еще пару раз, Ренджун постепенно затих. Уткнувшись лбом в ковер, он обессиленно заплакал. Подержав еще некоторое время ему руки, чтобы не получить очередного удара, Джено разжал пальцы и на всякий случай отодвинулся в сторону.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Вяло сев на пол, Хуан закрыл лицо руками, разразившись плачем, будто маленький ребенок. От этого Ли впервые ощутил страх. Тело прошиб холодный пот, и он с ужасом смотрел на сидевшего напротив парня. Не зная, что делать, Джено выдохнул охрипшим и севшим голосом, неуместно прозвучавшее: «Прости».</p>
<p>Несколько раз рвано вздохнув, Хуан постарался взять себя в руки, пытаясь стереть с лица продолжавшие течь слезы. То о чем он уже забыл, то от чего он ушел, то с чем смог справиться — все в одночасье вернулось и навалилось разом. Словно уже зажившие раны вновь вскрылись и, кровоточа, воспалились.</p>
<p>Покачиваясь встав на ноги, Ренджун с презрением сверху вниз взглянул на Джено и направился к дверям. В груди все еще клокотали сдерживаемые рыдания, но продолжать плакать перед человеком, толкнувшим его в пропасть, он больше не хотел.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Глядя опустошенным взглядом на захлопнувшуюся дверь, Ли не мог поверить, что все так обернется. Возможно, это была его карма или наказание за всё, что он сделал. Или же жизнь так жестоко решила над ним пошутить.</p>
<p>Не зная, что делать, Джено закрыл рот рукой, будто удерживая желавшие сорваться с губ слова.</p>
<p>Все эти годы он чувствовал перед тем парнем свою вину. И хуже нельзя было придумать, чтобы им оказался Хуан Ренджун. Парень, протянувший ему руку, чтобы вытащить с самых низов.</p>
<p>— Да, блядь!!!</p>
<p>Взлохматив волосы, Ли вцепился в них пальцами.</p>
<p>Мысли пребывали в полном хаосе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В холле Джено ждала госпожа Сон. Взгляд её был мрачным и разгневанным. Скрещенные на груди руки показывали, что в этот раз дружелюбного отношения не будет. Бросив рассерженный взгляд на подбитую скулу, Виктория сжала губы. Выйдя из коридора, Ли остановился на некотором расстоянии от женщины, ожидая, что она скажет.</p><p>— Я намеревалась послать за охраной, но господин Ренджун попытался убедить меня в том, что все в порядке.</p><p>— Сожалею, что мы заставили вас волноваться.</p><p>— Вам стоило быть более благодарным за хорошее отношение господина Хуана.</p><p>Коснувшись скулы, пульсирующей от боли, Джено криво и невесело улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я учту это.</p><p>— Неужели вы совершенно не испытываете чувство стыда?! Устроить драку с человеком, проявившим к вам снисхождение и…</p><p>— Я уже все понял. Можете не продолжать!</p><p>Проглотив остаток фразы, Сон отшатнулась. Зверь Ли впервые показал клыки. Поспешно беря себя в руки, Джено старался сдерживаться, чтобы окончательно не сорваться.</p><p>— У парней бывают такие моменты, когда им нужно помахать кулаками. Уверяю вас, инициатором этого был не я.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Виктория вскинула голову, всем своим видом показывая, что слова брюнета не вызвали у нее и тени доверия. Тем не менее, раздраженно развернувшись, она направилась к лестнице.</p><p>— Меня просили показать вам новую комнату. Идите за мной.</p><p>Медленно выдохнув, парень направился следом за женщиной. Двигаясь по уже знакомому коридору, Ли смотрел в сторону дверей в комнату Ренджуна. Не доходя до них, Сон остановилась и открыла дверь на противоположной стороне. Поскольку Джено не обращал на нее внимания, не отрывая взгляда от дверей спальни Хуана, женщина произнесла, привлекая к себе внимание:</p><p>— Прошу сюда!</p><p>Отвернувшись, Ли вошел в комнату следом за ней.</p><p>Как и все помещения в доме, эта спальня была дорого обставлена и отделана, хотя и выглядела неброско. На стенах синие обои с белыми вертикальными линиями. Белая мебель. В центре у стены, напротив входа, кованая кровать заправленная синим покрывалом. Справа тумба с похожей на гриб лампой. В правом углу шкаф с резным верхом и основанием. Рядом со шкафом, параллельно кровати, дверь в ванную. С левой стороны, на расстоянии в полметра от кровати, журнальный столик, возле которого стоит кресло из светлого ротанга. Позади кресла и столика окно, выходящее во двор. Слева от входных дверей короткий диванчик, более похожий на широкое кресло. Справа двойная кадка — широкая миска с вереском и второй горшок, поднимающийся из центра, с лавром. Из-за растений в комнате стоит необыкновенный запах — смесь сладковатого медового аромата вереска и легкая горечь лавра. Однако при этом запах достаточно приятный.</p><p>— Можете обустраиваться, но постарайтесь не тревожить господина Хуана. Ваши вещи уже перенесли из прежней комнаты.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Вздернув подбородок, Сон, стуча каблучками, вышла из комнаты.</p><p>Пройдя к окну, Джено опустился в кресло. Откинув голову назад, парень закрыл глаза. В голове воспоминания перескакивали с одного на другое. Прошлое перемежалось с настоящим. Каждый взмах и удар кулака в прошлом рыжеволосому мальчишке, отзывались болью и страхом в глазах светловолосого парня.</p><p>Ли не знал, какое решение примет Хуан. Выгонит его из дома или нет. Его заботило только будущее Венди и Чэнлэ. Поэтому, всё чего он хотел, это поговорить с Ренджуном. Однако, понимая, что сейчас блондин поглощен эмоциями, он решил подождать завтрашнего дня.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Вечером Ренджун не стал спускаться к ужину. Виктория сказала детям, что он, как обычно, плохо себя чувствует, однако при этом бросила рассерженный взгляд в сторону Ли. Поэтому, наскоро поев, он поднялся в свою комнату, по пути зайдя в библиотеку и прихватив какой-то детектив.</p><p>Устроившись в кресле у окна, Джено старался хоть как-то вчитываться в книгу, но сосредоточиться на истории не получалось. Промучившись минут сорок, брюнет попробовал отвлечь себя от мыслей музыкой, слушая ее в наушниках через телефон, но и с этим преуспеть не вышло. В конце концов, отбросив технику и книгу, парень принял быстрый душ и забрался в постель. Закинув руки за голову, Джено разглядывал узорный потолок отделанный лепниной. У Муна действительно был хороший вкус в дизайне помещений.</p><p>Стрелки на часах, вделанных в корпус стоявшей на тумбе лампы, пробегали по кругу. Отягощенный размышлениями, Ли продолжал ворочаться. В очередной раз посмотрев на циферблат, Джено со вздохом сел на постели.</p><p>Было начало первого.</p><p>Дом погрузился в сон. Свет везде погасили, оставив лишь приглушенное освещение у лестницы и в холле. Впрочем, реши кто-нибудь прогуляться по коридорам в ночное время, то реагируя на движение, лампы могли вспыхнуть в любом помещении.</p><p>Приблизившись к окну, парень выглянул на улицу.</p><p>Пространство перед домом было освещено коваными фонарями, выставленными по периметру асфальтированной площадки. Тени скользили по газону и кустам, сплетаясь в причудливые мрачные узоры.</p><p>Внезапно слуха Джено достиг какой-то странный звук. Удивленно обернувшись, Ли взглянул на двери. Если бы он спал, вряд ли обратил бы на это внимание, все-таки стены в доме были достаточно толстыми. Выйдя в коридор, парень прислушался, но вокруг вновь царила тишина. Уже собираясь вернуться в комнату, Джено услышал приглушенный вскрик и, развернувшись, уставился на двери комнаты Хуана. Тряхнув головой, брюнет собрался вернуться к себе. Наживать дополнительные неприятности ему не хотелось. Однако некстати проснувшаяся совесть заставила его развернуться и пройти к двери в конце коридора.</p><p>Ренджун спал беспокойно. Если в прошлый раз он просто выглядел, как человек, которому снятся кошмары, то сейчас он более походил на лихорадочного или одержимого. Хуан метался по всей кровати как в агонии. Он что-то горячо шептал в бреду, либо отчаянно кричал. Светлые волосы прилипли к взмокшему лбу и шеи. Пройдя к постели, Джено холодно смотрел в белое лицо. От глаз по вискам шли влажные дорожки, терявшиеся в волосах.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ли опустился на кровать и коснулся плеча Ренджуна, чтобы разбудить.</p><p>Содрогнувшись всем телом от легкого касания, будто через него пропустили разряд, Хуан резко открыл глаза и сел. От того, как его трясло, брюнет посчитал удивительным, что кровать не ходит ходуном. Вид широко распахнутых, испуганных глаз неприятно заставлял нервничать. Решив попытаться успокоить Ренджуна так же, как он это делал, утешая малышей, Джено осторожно притянул блондина к себе и обнял. Сделать у него это получилось не с первой попытки, так как Хуан вырывался, отталкивая брюнета от себя. Не до конца проснувшись, Ренджун не отделял сна от реальности и продолжал изредка выкрикивать: «Отпусти!». Лишив, наконец, его возможности сопротивляться, Ли крепко прижал блондина к своей груди.</p><p>— Успокойся! Все в порядке. Это просто сон. Просто сон…</p><p>То ли взвыв, то ли застонав, словно обессилевший зверь в капкане, Ренджун еще раз дернувшись, опустил голову на плечо Джено и затих. Слушая стремительно колотившееся чужое сердце и тяжелое частое дыхание, Ли неуверенно попытался успокаивающе провести рукой по спине блондина.</p><p>Все это было так непривычно и непохоже на него, что в другое время и для кого-то другого Джено просто не стал бы делать подобного. Но перед ним был Хуан, перед которым он чувствовал свою вину, разраставшуюся и заполнявшую Ли, от одного вида подобной паники.</p><p>Постепенно дыхание Ренджуна становилось спокойней, а сердце уже не пульсировало с безумной частотой. Спустя несколько долгих минут, блондин медленно отстранился, в сумраке комнаты вглядываясь в лицо Ли.</p><p>— Джено?</p><p>Голос Хуана был уставшим и охрипшим. Ренджун отодвинулся подальше от Джено все еще слегка дрожащей рукой отталкивая брюнета от себя, однако при этом его пальцы крепко сжимали футболку Ли. Не до конца оклемавшись, Хуан не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебя видеть. Уходи.</p><p>Кинув взгляд на цепко державшие его пальцы, Ли подумал, что разжать их получиться только силой, поэтому стараясь говорить как можно мягче, спокойным тоном произнес:</p><p>— Я уйду, как только ты уснешь.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>На мгновение нахмурившись, Джено произнес первое, что пришло в голову.</p><p>— Потому что это сон.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, я сплю?</p><p>Слыша недоверие в голосе Хуана, Ли кивнул, говоря серьезным тоном.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Несколько мгновений Ренджун сидел молча, вглядываясь в лицо Джено. Начиная думать, что по-тихому уйти не получиться и замять происходящее не выйдет, брюнет хотел сознаться в своем обмане, но следующие действия блондина огорошили его и заставили потрясенно застыть. Подавшись вперед, Хуан коснулся губ Ли своими. Поцелуй вышел осторожным и неуверенным, однако поскольку не последовало никакой реакции — ни ответа на поцелуй, ни противостояния, Хуан отстранился.</p><p>Откидываясь на подушки, блондин устало выдохнул с легкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Значит и, правда, сон. Иначе ты бы либо повалил меня на постель, либо ударил.</p><p>Пальцы на футболке разжались, и блондин повернулся спиной к Ли. Спустя несколько минут Ренджун уже спал.</p><p>Тихо встав с кровати, Джено вернулся в свою комнату, сразу направившись в ванную. Открыв кран и набрав в ладонь воды, он несколько раз прополоскал рот, лишь после этого подняв взгляд на свое ошарашенное отражение.</p><p>Несколько раз умывшись, брюнет вернулся в свою постель.</p><p>Его никогда не привлекали парни, хотя из любопытства с одним он однажды переспал. Тогда он убедился, что подобная экзотика его мало привлекает.</p><p> Ли казалось абсурдом, что Хуан мог предположить, что от такого робкого поцелуя он может захотеть продолжения. Однако куда более непонятным ему было, почему он действительно не ударил блондина. Более того, в какую-то долю секунды он хотел ответить на его поцелуй, и именно осознание этого желания так потрясло его, приведя в оцепенение.</p><p>Постаравшись отбросить неприятные мысли, Джено решил забыть о случившемся и воспринимать все как глупый сон, который исчезнет вместе с восходом солнца.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Утром все выглядело так, словно не было ни прошлого дня, ни минувшей ночи. Ренджун и Джено, встретившись в коридоре перед завтраком, лишь внимательно оглядели друг друга и, не обмениваясь утренними приветствиями, спустились на первый этаж. За столом их ждал ДоЁн. Заметив, что Ли намерен сесть в стороне, он жестом пригласил его сесть возле Ренджуна, последний от этого был не в восторге, но возмущаться не стал. Без охоты опустившись на соседний стул от Хуана, брюнет раздраженно взглянул на Кима. Раскрыв лежащую перед собой папку, ДоЁн вынул два файла содержащих по нескольку скрепленных листов. Передав по экземпляру Хуану и Ли, мужчина, в ответ на их непонимающие взгляды, пояснил:</p><p>— Это предварительный план празднования дня рождения Ренджуна. Список гостей, план мероприятий, списки блюд и прочие детали. В следующую среду, через неделю, приедут гости. Само торжество будет в пятницу, чтобы в воскресенье все могли вернуться домой. Все же пребывать длительное время в стороне от дел для многих проблематично. Ознакомьтесь с ними, чтобы понять свои роли на торжестве. Позднее я с вами свяжусь, а пока мне нужно уточнить прибудут ли на праздник господин Агаши и госпожа Рей.</p><p>Быстро поднявшись из-за стола, ДоЁн направился к дверям, но остановившись на пороге, перед тем как выйти в коридор, кивнул Хуану.</p><p>— Я позвоню тебе позднее. Нам нужно еще кое-что обсудить.</p><p>Убедившись, что блондин его услышал, Ким покинул столовую.</p><p>Поскольку приборы уже расставили, реши Джено пересесть, это вызвало бы недоумение у сидевших за столом детей, которые, как только мужчина ушел, принялись рассказывать парням о том, что они делали в школе накануне, так как вечером это сделать у них не получилось. Терпеливо слушая ребятню, Ли и Хуан старались не смотреть друг на друга. Общение для них было взаимно неприятным и тягостным. Не без усилий дождавшись окончания завтрака, парни проводили детей до машины, и усадив их в авто отправили в школу. Как только ворота закрылись позади автомобиля, Джено развернулся к угрюмому Ренджуну.</p><p>— Мы можем поговорить?</p><p>Окинув брюнета с головы до ног, блондин коротко кивнул и направился в дом.</p><p>Зайдя в кабинет, Хуан шагнул к столу намереваясь обойти его и сесть на стул, но, передумав, остановился и просто прислонился к краю. Ренджун пристально уставился на Ли, ожидая его слов.</p><p>Не имея привычки ходить вокруг до около, Джено сразу перешел к делу, решив высказать все, о чем он думал накануне.</p><p>— Я сожалею о том, что произошло. Но я понимаю, что извинений недостаточно. Потому что они ничего не изменят и не исправят. Если ты посчитаешь нужным, я могу уйти, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать о случившемся. Но пусть хотя бы Венди и Чэнлэ останутся здесь. Не насовсем, конечно. Как только я обустроюсь на новом месте, я заберу их. Все-таки они не причастны к тому, что произошло между нами.</p><p>Ренджун на некоторое время задумался, после чего, тяжело вздохнув, опустил голову.</p><p>— Это бессмысленно, — оттолкнувшись от стола, Ренджун прошел на свое место, потирая глаза, — Давай вернемся к работе.</p><p>— А как же…?</p><p>— Я же сказал, это бессмысленно! Тогда я думал, что это твоя вина, но…</p><p>Не договорив, Хуан замолчал. Не дождавшись продолжения, Ли рискнул спросить.</p><p>— Но что?</p><p>Ренджун устало провел по лицу, словно стирая что-то невидимое.</p><p>— Не ты, так кто-нибудь другой. Даже если бы я победил, то ничего бы не изменилось. Ты ведь сам сказал, что он платил за мое поражение, хотя меня убеждал в ином. Поэтому, даже без поражения, он бы все равно меня продал.</p><p>Голос блондина дрогнул, и он поспешно сел за стол.</p><p>— Вернемся к работе.</p><p>Несколько секунд позволив себе задумчиво постоять, Ли прошел к столу и, опустившись на стул, принялся читать бумаги, которые утром им отдал Ким. Текст воспринимался отрывками, так как Джено пытался проанализировать слова и действия Хуана.</p><p>— …ил?</p><p>Вскинув голову, Джено понял, что Ренджун что-то спросил у него, но углубившись в чтение, он пропустил вопрос.</p><p>— Что? Извини, я прослушал.</p><p>Нервно крутя в руках карандаш, Хуан пристально вглядывался в лицо брюнета. Догадываясь по выражению его лица, о чем он хочет его спросить, Джено заранее настроился сохранять хладнокровие.</p><p>— Я спросил, заходил ли ты ко мне вчера вечером? Вернее ночью.</p><p>Джено, не моргнув глазом, спокойно соврал.</p><p> — Нет. Я думал, ты хотел побыть один. Но, почему ты спросил? Что-то случилось?</p><p>Опустив взгляд, Ренджун качнул головой.</p><p>— Ничего. Наверное, показалось.</p><p>Вернувшись к работе, парни, как и прежде, изучали и правили бумаги. Однако каждый держался холодно и отстраненно. Не было разговоров на нейтральные темы. Да и разделявший их стол внезапно стал выглядеть больше, словно огромная преграда между ними.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Прошу прощения, господин Хуан! Могу я с вами поговорить?</p>
<p>Прервавшись, парни повернулись к входным дверям. На пороге кабинета замер мужчина средних лет. У него не было каких-либо примечательных черт. Средний рост, темные волосы, карие глаза, светлая кожа. Таких людей сложно запомнить, потому что они слишком обычные. Несмотря на то, что Джено видел его не впервые, он узнал его только по черному костюму водителя. В отличие от брюнета, Ренджун свой персонал знал лучше.</p>
<p>— Добрый день, господин Тэу. Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, что обратился к вам так внезапно, но я хотел попросить завтра выходной.</p>
<p>— У вас что-то стряслось?</p>
<p>Мужчина заметно нервничал. Обычно он разговаривал с Кимом, а тот всегда был резок в общении и за любую провинность мог уволить. Посмотрев на блондина глазами загнанной лани, он неуверенно произнес:</p>
<p>— Завтра мою жену выписывают из роддома, поэтому я хотел встретить её и дочь, — точно оправдываясь, мужчина поспешно добавил, — Мы очень долго ждали этого ребенка, поэтому…</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — Хуан мягко улыбнулся, — Я все равно не планировал завтра куда-то ехать. Проведите этот день с семьей.</p>
<p>— О! Спасибо! — мужчина поспешно раскланялся, — Огромное вам спасибо!</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Всего доброго.</p>
<p>— До свидания!</p>
<p>Продолжая кланяться, водитель скрылся за дверью. Вздохнув, Ренджун заметил, что Джено неотрывно за ним наблюдает. От подобного пристального внимания Хуан вспомнил совершенно немыслимый сон, в котором он спонтанно поцеловал брюнета. Заметив появившийся на щеках блондина румянец, Ли слегка нахмурился и опустил взгляд на бумаги.</p>
<p>Собравшись перевести дыхание, Ренджун вздрогнул, когда в кармане брюк завибрировал мобильный телефон. Поспешив ответить, парень едва не уронил аппарат, чем весьма позабавил своей неуклюжестью брюнета, из-под челки смотревшего на него.</p>
<p>— Да, ДоЁн?</p>
<p>Выслушав ответ, Хуан плотно сжал губы, и опустил взгляд.</p>
<p>— Разве это обязательно? Не думаю, что он скажет мне что-то новое.</p>
<p>Оставшаяся лежать на столе рука сжалась в кулак.</p>
<p>— Я понял. Во сколько мне нужно быть у него?</p>
<p>Сделав пометку на лежавшем перед ним листке, Ренджун откинулся на спинку стула.</p>
<p>— Нет. Не нужно. Я справлюсь сам. Сосредоточься лучше на остальном. Если что, мне поможет Джено.</p>
<p>Подняв глаза на Ли, Хуан встретился с устремленным на него внимательным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Да. Он справляется.</p>
<p>Не удержавшись, брюнет усмехнулся, чем заставил блондина недовольно нахмуриться.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. До пятницы.</p>
<p>Отключившись, Ренджун задумчиво нахмурился, о чем-то раздумывая. Несколько минут проведя в тишине, Джено решил ее нарушить.</p>
<p>— Ким вновь мной недоволен?</p>
<p>Прервав размышления, Хуан качнул головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Он просто хочет, чтобы я съездил завтра к врачу и хотел отвезти меня к нему. Но раз уж я отпустил водителя, придется заказывать такси.</p>
<p>Последние слова Ренджун произнес, размышляя вслух. Упершись локтями на стол и подавшись вперед, Ли удивленно спросил:</p>
<p>— Если хочешь, я могу отвезти тебя. Я уже говорил, у меня есть права. Или ты мне все еще не доверяешь?</p>
<p>Сомневаясь, Хуан постучал пальцами по столу. Тяжело вздохнув, Джено скрестил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Я тебя настолько раздражаю?</p>
<p>— Дело не в этом. Я просто не хочу попасть в аварию.</p>
<p>— Я нормально вожу, если ты об этом. К тому же, как твой помощник, разве я не должен оказывать тебе поддержку при всяких трудностях.</p>
<p>— Ладно, ладно. Я понял. Ты прав. Тогда… на сегодня хватит работы!</p>
<p>Захлопнув лежавшую перед ним папку, Ренджун тяжело выдохнул. Глядя на разложенные бумаги, Ли удивленно вскинул бровь.</p>
<p>— Еще даже не полдень. Уверен? Или тебе надо подготовиться перед завтрашним днем?</p>
<p>— Ничего такого. Просто нет желания работать.</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, Джено собрал свои документы и отложил их в сторону. Наблюдая за его действиями, Ренджун внезапно произнес:</p>
<p>— Может в приставку сыграем?</p>
<p>Замерев от удивления, Ли пристально уставился на него.</p>
<p>— Обычно в свободное время ты просто закрываешься в своей комнате.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Хуан встал из-за стола.</p>
<p>— Ну, должно же быть в жизни хоть какое-то разнообразие.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Будучи женщиной хоть и не старой, но в достаточно почтенном возрасте, Виктория Сон всю жизнь проработала в доме семьи Мун. Она хорошо запомнила день, когда несколько лет назад Тэиль привез в дом трех детей. Испуганные малыши жались друг к другу, а подросток был без сознания. Его раны уже были обработаны в больнице, и потому угрозы для жизни не было, хотя врач и сказал, что регулярно будет навещать больного, чтобы следить за его состоянием. Оставлять парня в больнице Тэиль не рискнул, интуиция, которой он доверял, подсказывала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Те, кто довел Ренджуна до такого состояния, могли попытаться завершить начатое. Позднее мужчина усыновил всю троицу и переписал на них свое состояние. После смерти жены он не стал повторно вступать в брак и такие внезапные наследники стали для него неплохим вариантом. Очень быстро слуги привыкли и привязались к новым хозяевам. Самостоятельная и рассудительная не по годам Сыльги. Энергичный и жизнерадостный Джисон. И тихий и спокойный Ренджун, несший всегда в себе некоторое постоянное умиротворение и дружелюбие, несмотря на все, через что ему пришлось пройти. О прошлом Хуана, которого он мучительно стыдился, знали немногие — Тэиль, ДоЁн и Сон. Для остальных он просто был парнем из неблагополучной семьи, родные которого погибли, а его самого обобрали до нитки и избили хулиганы.</p>
<p>Именно осведомленность о том, что происходило с Ренджуном, заставила Викторию уделять ему особое внимание. Ее дети давно выросли и жили самостоятельно, и свою оставшуюся нежность и заботу она оставляла для юноши. Поэтому, встретив накануне в холле плачущего Хуана быстро идущего со стороны кабинета, Сон была готова вышвырнуть Ли за шкирку из дома. В ее представлении Джено был тем ужасным ребенком, с которым родители запрещают дружить своим детям. Его нельзя было назвать злодеем, но до хорошего человека, он при всех своих положительных качествах, не дотягивал. Однако Виктория была только прислугой, и права выгнать Ли, у нее не было. Во всяком случае, этого она желала до того момента, как проходя мимо гостиной увидела играющих вместе парней.</p>
<p>Было так непривычно видеть то, как Джено обиженно махает руками, возмущаясь о том, что требует реванша, и он вообще просто поддавался, в то время как Ренджун, смеясь, снисходительно кивал, соглашаясь на очередной раунд, чтобы в который раз победить брюнета.</p>
<p>Видя такую редкую улыбку Хуана, Сон нехотя и с осторожностью позволила себе предположить, что вероятно присутствие Ли не так уж ужасно и возможно со временем может пойти Ренджуну на пользу. Все-таки до этого момента у него никогда не было друзей и, кроме обитателей дома, он ни с кем не общался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POV Ренджун</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— А! Черт! — Джено откинул от себя геймпад, — ты явно мухлюешь! Шесть раз подряд!</p>
<p>Глядя на его негодование, не могу сдержать улыбки. Оказывается, он абсолютно не умеет проигрывать.</p>
<p>— У меня был лучший учитель!</p>
<p>Ли пренебрежительно ухмыляется.</p>
<p>— И кто же? Тэиль?</p>
<p>Не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не заулыбаться еще сильнее. Наверняка такого ответа Джено мало ожидает.</p>
<p>— Нет. ДоЁн, — оправдывая мои надежды, парень удивленно вскидывает брови, а во взгляде сквозит недоверие, — Честно говоря, я смог обыграть его только однажды и то лишь потому, что он тогда был простужен.</p>
<p>Джено недовольно хмурится.</p>
<p>— Ерунда какая-то. Как такой ханжа как Ким может быть адекватным человеком?!</p>
<p>Чувствуя досаду из-за такого мнения о ДоЁне, смотрю на Ли с неодобрением.</p>
<p>— Он хороший человек. Ты просто плохо его знаешь. Он не всегда был таким. Ему приходится много работать после смерти Тэиля. ДоЁн не показывает этого, но я уверен, что ему не хватает Муна. Для него он был единственным близким человеком, как старший брат.</p>
<p>Джено с пренебрежением фыркает.</p>
<p>— Похоже Тэиль для всех вас был как старший брат. Такой заботливый и понимающий. Я прямо завидую!</p>
<p>Конечно, я в курсе неприязни Джено к богатым людям, но мне неприятно, что, не зная Муна, он придерживается своих отрицательных суждений о нем.</p>
<p>Отложив свой геймпад, упираюсь ладонью в пол и, поддавшись вперед, в сторону Ли, с упреком говорю:</p>
<p>— Откуда в тебе столько ядовитого сарказма? Неужели нельзя быть терпимее к людям?</p>
<p>Джено несколько секунд упрямо смотрит мне глаза в глаза и мне начинает казаться, что он действительно завидует. Всю жизнь он был сам по себе и вряд ли кто-либо когда-либо проявлял к нему какую-то заботу. Вероятно, в этом и есть причина того, что он огрызается всякий раз, когда кто-то тянется к нему. Поэтому, наверное, я так быстро простил его. Я должен был ненавидеть его всей душой за прошлое, но сделать это почему-то не получилось. И объяснить это я не мог. Так же как и абсурдный сон с поцелуем…</p>
<p>— Неоткуда!</p>
<p>Возвращая меня к реальности, Джено внезапно протянул к моему лицу руку, заставляя замереть. Но скользнув мимо, зажал меж пальцами прядь волос, проведя по ней немного вниз. Так осторожно и бережно.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>— Почему ты красишь волосы? Твой родной цвет наверняка идет тебе лучше.</p>
<p>Почему-то от такого простого жеста мне стало не по себе. Наверное, все дело в том, что он так бесцеремонно вторгся в мое личное пространство или потому, что память о прикосновении теплых сухих губ казалась слишком реальной. Заметив мою растерянность и шок, Джено убрал руку.</p>
<p>— Извини. Отвлекся. И все же, почему?</p>
<p>Желая смочить пересохшее горло, поспешно сглатываю. Почему из всех тем он всегда выбирает те, что мне неприятны. Стараясь не смотреть на Ли, разворачиваюсь к экрану телевизора, на котором мерцает заставка игры.</p>
<p>Все же мое решение отвечать на его вопросы было определенно необдуманным.</p>
<p>— Я не люблю этот цвет, — слова звучат сухо и грубо, — Если бы не он, я бы не попал в неприятности…</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>Джено продолжает рассматривать меня будто зверя в зоопарке и я, раздражаясь, недовольно смотрю на него.</p>
<p>— Может, хватит меня разглядывать? Я же не экспонат в музее!</p>
<p>Озадаченность на лице Ли вводит в замешательство. Пытаясь оправдаться, Джено поспешно произносит:</p>
<p>— О! Прости. Я просто пытался представить, как ты выглядишь со своим цветом волос, — его старания не обидеть меня выглядят сомнительными и неправдоподобными, но почему-то злиться больше не получается, особенно когда он подхватывает брошенный геймпад и, беззаботно ухмыляясь, добавляет, — Еще раунд? Уверен, что в этот раз победа будет за мной!</p>
<p>Сжав губы, задумчиво хмурюсь, но все же поднимаю свой геймпад, сухо бросая.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим!</p>
<p>Надеюсь, мне просто кажется, что я начинаю к нему привязываться и привыкать. Потому что если это так, то это плохо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POV Джено</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кто сказал, что фильмы ужасов обязательно должны быть страшными? Не знаю в чем дело, может нам просто попался скучный или все из-за того, что прошлую ночь никому из нас не удалось нормально поспать, но примерно на 25-30 минуте я отключился. Думаю, Ренджун не далеко ушел от меня, так как раздавшиеся тихие смешки ребятни и, судя по всему щелчок от фотоаппарата на телефоне, разбудили нас примерно одновременно. Во всяком случае, я успел почувствовать, как Хуан поднимает с моего плеча голову.</p>
<p>Открыв глаза вижу перед собой Джисона закрывающего рот ладошками, чтобы смеяться тише, Сыльги прячущую что-то в карман, вероятно, тот самый телефон, и Венди с Чэнлэ привычно разворачивающимися друг к другу, тихо хихикая, выражая тем самым свой восторг. Бросаю взгляд на заспанного Ренджуна, потирающего со сна глаза. Странно, но кажется, в этот раз кошмары ему не снились. Вероятно, не один я подумал об этом, так как Хуан внезапно смотрит на меня с толикой удивления и растерянности. Но может, дело не в этом, потому что практически сразу Ренджун переводит взгляд на Сыльги.</p>
<p>— Лучше удали это фото!</p>
<p>Похоже, не я один заметил, что нас сфотографировали, однако девчонка, впервые на моей памяти, довольно улыбнувшись, показала блондину язык и умчалась из комнаты. Следом за ней, заливаясь смехом, умчались и остальные.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Ренджун недовольно выдыхает.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, теперь черта с два до него доберешься!</p>
<p>Поднявшись, потягиваюсь до хруста костей. Все-таки спать сидя на полу, упираясь спиной в диван, не слишком удобно. Для удобства размяв еще и шею, опускаю взгляд на Хуана, наконец, озвучивая собственные мысли.</p>
<p>— До чего не добраться?</p>
<p>— До ее снимков. У нее хобби коллекционировать снимки неподходящих моментов.</p>
<p>— А в чем проблема? Забрать телефон и удалить их.</p>
<p>— Она их сразу отправляет себе на комп, а это ее святая святых, на которую доступа нет ни у кого кроме нее.</p>
<p>— Если есть желание, взломать можно что угодно!</p>
<p>— Ну, я не приветствую такие радикальные меры.</p>
<p>Мне остается только пожать плечами, пока Ренджун, поднимаясь следом, копирует мои недавние движения, разминая мышцы. Оглядывая подтянутое тело и обнажившийся живот, понимаю, что Хуан не такой уж и дрыщ, каким кажется. Но, похоже, мой взгляд он, как обычно, понял неверно и сразу напрягается, начиная нервничать.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Ты ходишь в спортзал? Просто, кажется не такой уж ты и задохлик.</p>
<p>— Он же у нас на цокольном этаже, — Ренджун выглядит удивленным, — Хотя я не так часто там бываю.</p>
<p>— Спортзал на цокольном этаже? А почему я его не видел?</p>
<p>Хуан только усмехается.</p>
<p>— В прошлый раз ты не стал осматриваться в доме, может тебе сейчас экскурсию провести? Нижний этаж, это подвал. Там спортзал, бассейн и душевые.</p>
<p>— Серьезно?</p>
<p>Похоже, вид у меня сейчас явно глупый, так как Ренджун начинает улыбаться, стараясь не засмеяться.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, я лучше тебе покажу! А заодно проведу и по остальным помещениям, чтобы ты потом не говорил, что ничего не знаешь об этом доме.</p>
<p>Надо же, какой он отходчивый. Сегодня устраивает мне экскурсии, а вчера истерил и бил по лицу. Хотя, наверное, было за что.</p>
<p>Решив не озвучивать мысли, согласно киваю. Все равно планов никаких нет, а время убить как-то надо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кто бы мог подумать, что большинство тех дверей, мимо которых я проходил, принимая за обычные жилые помещения или рабочие комнаты слуг, на деле оказались совсем не тем, чем я предполагал.</p>
<p>Помимо спортзала, пусть небольшого помещения, но имевшего тренажеры для каждой группы мышц, и бассейна, отделенного от него матовым стеклом с белым узорным рисунком, Ренджун провел меня по зимнему саду, более похожему на оранжерею, в центре которой находился столик и кресла, на случай если кто-то решит провести здесь время.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Далее был домашний музей, где Мун хранил излюбленные экспонаты собственной коллекции картин и скульптур, что, в общем, не сильно меня зацепило, так как особым ценителем культуры я не был. Куда больше, минуя прочие местные достопримечательности, меня впечатлил гараж Тэиля. Трехуровневый, уходящий под землю паркинг с рядом всевозможных машин. При виде ламборджини, соседствующим с мазерати, бугатти, роллс-ройсом, спайкером, ауди, лендровером и кучей других брендовых автомобилей я едва не захлебнулся слюной, хотя не меньше меня впечатлил ряд выставленных мотоциклов. Глядя на такое сокровище я, во-первых, переменил свое мнение о Муне, потому что ценитель таких авто не может быть плохим человеком, а во-вторых понял, что Хуан ни черта не смыслит в машинах оставляя простаивать все это в гараже и разъезжая на самом скромном авто из всех возможных. О последнем я, не выдержав, тут же сказал Ренджуну, на что он, озадаченно насупившись, признался, что ему просто стыдно так выпендриваться. Ну и, в-третьих, я, наконец, смог предположить насколько же Ренджун богат. Последнее, кстати, еще сильнее меня озадачило, вновь заставив задуматься о том, почему он выбрал меня в качестве своего помощника. С таким состоянием он мог нанять лучших специалистов в мире, но вместо этого он предпочел подобрать с улицы простого парня. Оторвавшись от машин, я пристально уставился на Хуана. Впервые в жизни меня переполняли эмоции, сдерживать которые не было сил, да и не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Ты псих, Хуан! — Ренджун обиженно нахмурился, — Нет, ты не просто псих, ты… законченный неадекват! Мне страшно представить, сколько нулей в твоем счете и ты так сдержанно живешь! Да ты можешь себе купить какую-нибудь страну! Но вместо этого ты вечно сидишь в своей комнате! Ты точно ненормальный! У тебя, небось, и собственный самолет есть!</p>
<p>Негодуя, Ренджун выпалил:</p>
<p>— Даже если есть, тебе-то какое дело! Куда мне на нем летать?!</p>
<p>— Бля! — отступив к стене, я прикрыл глаза рукой. Сделав несколько вздохов, я вновь посмотрел на Ренджуна. Выражая все свои мысли и мнения о нем в одной фразе — Это пиздец!</p>
<p>Скрестив руки на груди, блондин нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Дай я кое-что уточню, пока ты не нафантазировал себе невесть что. Я владелец всего этого только формально, пока мне нет 18, я не имею на это полного права, да и то, по большому счету все это собственность компании. И самолет тоже ее. Моя личная собственность лишь небольшая часть от этого.</p>
<p>— Но ведь через неделю тебе будет 18 и все полностью станет твоим!</p>
<p>— Нет! — Хуан сжал губы, — Через неделю только торжество, настоящий день рождения будет немного позже, передача же наследства и то займет еще около месяца, пока будут переоформляться все бумаги.</p>
<p>— А почему нельзя было сделать это заранее? Или это желание ДоЁна? Или Муна?</p>
<p>— Это моё желание. И только моё!</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Ренджун быстрым шагом пошел прочь. Поспешно нагнав его, я поравнялся с ним. В очередной раз ругаться мне не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Прости. Просто у тебя столько возможностей, о которых я никогда не смел и мечтать. Поэтому мне и кажется странным, что ты не используешь их на полную катушку.</p>
<p>Хуан остановился и невесело усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Тэилю, чтобы заработать это состояние, потребовалось много лет тяжелого труда, и то он продолжал развивать дело своего отца и деда. Поэтому эти деньги нажиты усердием многих поколений. С моей стороны было бы бесчестно, относится к их труду с неуважением. К тому же я не такой прожигатель жизни, как ты.</p>
<p>— Звучит, знаешь ли обидно.</p>
<p>— Неужели. Я думал тебя так просто не обидеть.</p>
<p>— Ну, в принципе ты прав. Но все зависит от настроения.</p>
<p>Опустив взгляд на ботинки, Ренджун вздохнул и, немного подумав, посмотрел на машины.</p>
<p>— Возможно, ты прав. Тогда в качестве примирения выбери машину, на которой завтра поедем в город. Живем только один раз. …И то не долго.</p>
<p>Последнюю фразу Хуан произнес так тихо, что я едва ее расслышал, но обращать внимание на его очередной пессимизм не хотелось, к тому же теперь мне было чем заняться. Оставив Ренджуна, я направился к машинам.</p>
<p>Предвкушение от предстоящей поездки на одной из этих красавиц полностью меня поглотило.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здание гаража находилось в стороне от дома.</p>
<p>Покинув его прохладные стены, Ренджун остановился на улице.</p>
<p>Солнце уже почти опустилось за горизонт, окрасив небо в фиолетовые цвета, вызывая у блондина ассоциации с полями лаванды. Начало сентября было достаточно теплым, хотя сегодня дул прохладный ветер.</p>
<p>Посмотрев на главный вход, Хуан свернул на боковую аллею, уходящую за дом.</p>
<p>Медленно двинувшись вдоль кустов самшита, парень тихо вздохнул.</p>
<p>Здесь было тихо и спокойно.</p>
<p>Протянув руку, он, едва касаясь, провел ладонью по листве. Садовник недавно закончил свою работу, и изредка можно было заметить свежие места срезанных листьев и веток. Коснувшись одного среза, Ренджун задумчиво нахмурился: «Пожалуй, так и с людьми. Чтобы мир мог стать лучше, приходиться кого-то убирать. Наверное, именно поэтому я заболел, чтобы не мешать этому миру стать лучше и чище».</p>
<p>Отняв руку, парень продолжил идти вперед, выходя во внутренний двор. Фонари еще не зажгли, и в тени деревьев царил сумрак.</p>
<p>Минуя дорогу в парк, Ренджун двинулся в сторону луга. Из всех мест, это было одно из его любимых.</p>
<p>Из-за позднего времени цветы уже закрывали свои головки. Пройдет еще немного времени, и лепестки облетят, и вместо цветочного покрывала здесь будет просто потемневшая земля и высохшие стебли. Однако после зимы жизнь вернется к ним, и они вновь зацветут.</p>
<p>Спрятав руки в карманы брюк, Хуан нахмурился.</p>
<p>Доживет ли он до этого момента?</p>
<p>Ветер, носясь над цветами, раскачивал закрывшиеся бутоны. Прикрыв глаза, блондин вдыхал воздух полной грудью, наслаждаясь прикосновением ветра. На какое-то мгновение он словно перенесся на десять лет назад.</p>
<p>Небольшой дом на окраине города. Солнечные блики, пляшущие по воде. Бегущие вдоль реки брат с его другом тянущие веревку, на которой в небе парит воздушный змей. Легкий сачок на плече. Родители, сидевшие в тени деревьев на покрывале, наблюдая за детьми. Рядом с ними стоит корзина с сэндвичами. Один из ехавших по автостраде автомобилей свернул с дороги и остановился неподалеку от их пикника. Из машины вышел мужчина в деловом костюме. Он подошел к родителям и принялся о чем-то с ними разговаривать. Движимый любопытством, Ренджун подбежал ближе. Солнце слепило глаза, и он не мог рассмотреть лицо незнакомца. Он даже не помнит, что он говорил, кроме одной фразы, впоследствии изменившей не просто его жизнь, но и мир, которому он принадлежал. Мужчина коснулся головы мальчика и, погладив, обратился к отцу: «Какой у тебя красивый сын. Даже очень. А волосы, как редкий черный жемчуг». После этого мужчина уехал. И это стало началом конца. Хуан не любил свою внешность, потому что из-за того, что он показался незнакомцу красивой игрушкой, погибла его семья.</p>
<p>Ренджун поежился. Возможно, ветер перестал быть теплым, а может его холодили воспоминания.</p>
<p>Нечто теплое грубо опустилось на плечи. Вздрогнув, парень бросился в сторону, испуганно оглядываясь.</p>
<p>— Какой смысл мерзнуть на улице?</p>
<p>В сгустившихся сумерках лицо Джено было почти неразличимо.</p>
<p>— Ли?</p>
<p>— Угадал, — судя по всему, парень усмехался, — Так зачем ты сюда пришел? Цветочками любуешься?</p>
<p>— Просто хотел пройтись, — опустив взгляд на плечо, Хуан вздохнул, глядя на чужую кожанку, — Я похож на девушку?</p>
<p>Сдернув вещь, Ренджун втолкнул ее обратно в руки Джено, направившись к дому.</p>
<p>Успев подхватить едва не упавшую куртку, Ли последовал за Хуаном.</p>
<p>— Не очень. У тебя нет груди, и между ног болтается лишняя деталь.</p>
<p>Затормозив, блондин обернулся.</p>
<p>— Лишняя деталь?!</p>
<p>— Ты же себя с девушкой сравниваешь. Вот я и говорю, что девушка с членом перебор. Скорее это гермафродит какой-то.</p>
<p>Угрюмо насупившись, Ренджун продолжил идти вперед.</p>
<p>— Не вздумай только ляпнуть нечто подобное перед кем-то другим. Это грубо. Не дай Бог, опозоришь не только меня, но и компанию.</p>
<p>Не отставая, Джено весело улыбнулся. После любования машинами, ему было сложно испортить настроение.</p>
<p>— Если тебя так задела моя забота, то не принимай близко к сердцу. Меня послали позвать тебя на ужин, а поскольку ты трясся там как карликовая собачка, я решил, что ты замерз. Потому и поделился одеждой.</p>
<p>— Я не замерз… а-апчхи!</p>
<p>Засмеявшись, Ли вновь накинул куртку на плечи Хуана.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Ни разу.</p>
<p>Злясь, Ренджун быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние до дверей, но притормозив перед входом, повернул голову и замер. Джено поднимался по лестнице. Чувствуя исходивший от кожанки запах, Хуан закрыл глаза и опустил голову.</p>
<p>— Ну, что застыл? Примерз окончательно?</p>
<p>Подняв хмурый взгляд на Ли, блондин серьезным голосом произнес:</p>
<p>— Я, правда, не понимаю тебя. Как не пытаюсь, ничего не выходит.</p>
<p>Чувствуя сосредоточенность голоса Хуана, Джено перестал дурачиться.</p>
<p> — И в чем проблема?</p>
<p>Не отвечая, Ренджун вглядывался в лицо брюнета выхваченное светом зажженного над дверьми фонаря. Подождав для приличия некоторое время, Ли переступил с ноги на ногу.</p>
<p>— Слушай, не знаю какие у тебя опять в голове тараканы, но я тебя тоже не сильно понимаю. Вот только, тут реально холодно. К тому же завтра нам ведь ехать в больницу, поэтому может, зайдем в дом? Мы ведь поедем утром, поэтому стоит постараться выспаться.</p>
<p>Сжав губы, Хуан толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь.</p>
<p>— Нет. Поедем после полудня, — сняв куртку, блондин протянул ее брюнету, сухо добавив, — Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Не за что.</p>
<p>Уже не удивляясь эмоциональным перепадам Ренджуна, Джено забрал свою вещь и двинулся в коридор, ведущий в столовую.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря, я зверски проголодался. Не тормози, Хуан! А то я не оставлю тебе ни крошки!</p>
<p>Медленно зашагав следом, блондин хмуро пробормотал себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Я и сам себя не понимаю, — проведя тыльной стороной ладони по губам, словно пытаясь что-то стереть, Ренджун нахмурился, — Это не было сном. Тогда какого черта?</p>
<p>Оглянувшись, Ли удивленно приподнял брови.</p>
<p>— Ты что-то сказал?</p>
<p>— Нет. Тебе показалось.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Джено продолжил идти вперед.</p>
<p>Оглядывая его с головы до ног, Хуан думал о том, почему этот парень вызывал у него столько доверия. Даже тогда, когда казалось, что он не заслуживает этого.</p>
<p>Собственные поступки и действия выглядели глупо и нелогично. Они знакомы чуть больше недели, и Ли отчасти виноват в его тяжелом прошлом. Поэтому так легко пустить его в свой дом и простить, было безумием. Но признавая в этом действительность, ненормальным Ренджун себя не чувствовал и происходящее казалось естественным и закономерным.</p>
<p>Переступая порог столовой, Хуан с неохотой признал, что Ли нравится ему. Разумеется, как человек, и тот поцелуй был случайностью. Но впервые ему хотелось сблизиться с кем-то кроме Тэиля. Правда, несмотря на желание, Ренджун не был уверен, что стоит что-то делать для достижения этой цели. Отчасти он считал, что им движет благоразумие, так как вряд ли такой человек как Джено мог ему доверять. Отчасти из-за страха, что когда-нибудь это все равно закончится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено, хмурясь, сидит в кресле. На коленях лежит открытая книга, внимания к которой — ноль. Бросив взгляд на часы, парень вздыхает, запрокидывая голову назад. Полночь минула и как по расписанию у Хуана, похоже, очередные кошмары. Правда, сегодня идти к нему в комнату, желания нет. Получить очередной поцелуй от парня не слишком хочется. Однако слыша заглушенные стенами крики, Ли хочется зажать уши руками. Даже представлять не хочется, через что Ренджун мог пройти, чтобы так мучиться и страдать. Откинув книгу на столик, брюнет забирается в кровать, стараясь не обращать внимания на любые звуки. Внезапно все затихает. Понимая, что у него есть несколько минут перед тем, как Хуан погрузиться в очередной ужас, Джено спешит уснуть. Правда, когда ему это удается, ему и самому сняться неприятные сны, в этот раз о его собственном прошлом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Темноволосый мальчишка бежит за идущим впереди мужчиной. Внутри все трепещет от ожидания чего-то хорошего, от переполняющей надежды. Хватая мужчину за руку, мальчик пытается привлечь к себе его внимание: «Папа? Ты ведь мой папа, правда?». Мужчина грубо вырывает руку, озадачивая ребенка. Разве такой должна была быть их первая встреча? Ведь он столько его ждал, а на деле…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ненавижу детей. Не путайся под ногами и постарайся быть хоть сколько-нибудь полезным. Не понимаю, почему эта шлюха оставила тебя и не сделала аборт! Бесишь!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>В горле встает ком обиды. Больно признавать и принимать, что в целом мире ты никому не нужен. А единственный человек, на которого ты хочешь надеяться, всем сердцем тебя презирает… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Джено?!</p>
<p>Садясь на кровати, Ли смотрит на стоявшую у постели Сыльги.</p>
<p>— Почему ты плачешь? Тебе плохой сон приснился?</p>
<p>Чувствуя влагу на глазах, парень кривится в ухмылке.</p>
<p>— Мне не снятся сны. А глаза слезятся из-за яркого света, — брюнет делает вид, что щуриться от проникавшего в комнату, сквозь шторы, света и меняет тему разговора, — Тебя попросили меня разбудить? Который час?</p>
<p>— Да, Ренджун просил. Мы скоро поедем в школу, но я закончила завтракать первой.</p>
<p>— А почему меня не разбудили раньше?</p>
<p>Девочка пожимает плечами и уже собирается уходить, как Джено окликает ее.</p>
<p>— Сыльги!</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— Можешь показать вчерашнее фото?</p>
<p>Недоверчиво щурясь, девочка осторожно спросила:</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Просто хочу посмотреть.</p>
<p>— А ты не будешь пытаться удалить их, как Ренджун?</p>
<p>— А он пытался?</p>
<p>— Да. Ему не понравились его старые фотографии.</p>
<p>Стараясь не показывать заинтересованности, Ли с улыбкой произнес.</p>
<p>— Похоже у тебя целая коллекция.</p>
<p>— Да. Я мечтаю стать фотографом. Тэиль говорил, что у меня хорошо получается.</p>
<p>Видя счастливую улыбку Сыльги, Джено подумал, что даже если ему не понравятся снимки он вряд ли сможет сказать ей об этом. Однако после ее слов, ему действительно стало любопытно, что за фото Хуан пытался удалить.</p>
<p>— Обещаю, что просто их посмотрю. Давай я оденусь и подойду к тебе. Фотографии же у тебя в комнате?</p>
<p>— Да. Только поторопись. А то у меня мало времени осталось.</p>
<p>Как только девчонка выскользнула за дверь, Джено наскоро оделся, умылся и направился к комнате Сыльги. Девочка встретила его на пороге, расстроено поджимая губы.</p>
<p>— Нам уже пора.</p>
<p>— Жаль. Я надеялся посмотреть твои фотографии. Но надеюсь, ты покажешь мне их хотя бы потом?</p>
<p>Сомневаясь, Сыльги поправила лямки висевшего за спиной рюкзачка.</p>
<p>— А ты сильно хочешь их увидеть?</p>
<p>— Очень.</p>
<p>— И точно ничего не удалишь?</p>
<p>— Клянусь!</p>
<p>Вздохнув, девочка подбежала к лежавшему на столе ноутбуку и, закрывая его от Ли, поспешно включила и ввела пароль. Пару раз щелкнув мышью, девочка открыла одну из папок и развернулась к Джено.</p>
<p>— Можешь посмотреть, но потом все закрой и выключи. И не показывай это Ренджуну, хорошо?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — немного удивляясь такому доверию, Джено прошел вперед, опускаясь на стул перед компьютером.</p>
<p>Еще раз вздохнув, Сыльги серьезно посмотрела на Ли.</p>
<p>— Если что, ты обещал!</p>
<p>Получив на свои слова кивок, девочка поспешила в коридор.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Развернувшись к ноутбуку, Джено открыл первый файл. На нем был просто снимок поместья со стороны двора. То ли первое время Сыльги приноравливалась фотографировать, то ли люди ее не интересовали, но на первых снимках были то особняк с разных ракурсов, то растения. Наконец появились и фото людей — Тэиль, ДоЁн, Джисон, Виктория. Судя по тому, что Джисон был гораздо младше, да и остальные казались моложе, чем Джено видел их на недавнем видео, он заключил, что возможно Сыльги делала снимки спустя некоторое время после прибытия в особняк.</p>
<p>Продолжая перелистывать фото, Ли рассматривал лица разных людей. Стоило заметить, что постепенно качество снимков улучшилось. Похоже, Сыльги действительно прониклась этим занятием и старалась сделать фотографии лучше.</p>
<p>Очередной снимок, наконец, показал Ренджуна. На фото парень выглядел моложе. У него была не такая бледная кожа, и не было таких темных кругов под глазами. Всем своим видом Хуан напоминал куклу, одетую в светлые брюки и рубашку. Отросшие черные волосы спадают на шею. Сидя на скамье во внутреннем дворе, парень смотрел куда-то в сторону. Однако в его глазах не было жизни. Вероятно, после того, как Тэиль привел его в дом, прошло мало времени, и Ренджун не до конца на тот момент пришел в себя.</p>
<p>Ли принялся листать дальше. В основном на снимках были жильцы поместья. Хуан появлялся не часто, но было заметно, что постепенно он словно оживал. Волосы уже были не такими длинными, взгляд постепенно наполнялся жизнью.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Внезапно один снимок заставил Ли остановиться и убрать руку от мышки. На фото Хуан находился в комнате, которой прежде Джено не видел в доме. Небольшое помещение с голыми светлыми стенами до середины обитыми досками. На деревянном полу в центре небольшая дорожка. У стен на полу стоят художественные полотна, развернутые тыльными сторонами. Под потолком, напротив точки, откуда Сыльги делала снимок, находилось несколько небольших окон. Сам Хуан стоял перед мольбертом, у бокового окна и, похоже, рисовал что-то с улицы. Поскольку стоял он вполоборота, можно было увидеть его счастливую улыбку, широкую и открытую. Падающие через окно солнечные лучи делали волосы золотисто-рыжими. Такой Ренджун был до невозможности непривычным, излучающим какое-то тепло и умиротворение. Смотреть на этого Хуана было приятно. Один его вид радовал глаз. Губы Джено сами собой вытянулись в улыбку.</p>
<p>— Красиво…</p>
<p>Вздрогнув от собственного голоса, Ли словно очнулся ото сна.</p>
<p>Тряхнув головой, парень принялся листать дальше, но на следующем снимке Ренджун уже сменил рыжий цвет волос на русый. Однако и этот цвет тоже очень шел парню. Подумав, что пялится на парня странно, дальше Джено листал снимки гораздо быстрее, хотя все равно невольно притормаживал на фото Хуана внимательно разглядывая их. Казалось, он со стороны наблюдал за жизнью обитателей дома, пролетая сквозь время. Вот фото со дня рождения Муна — Тэиль сидит в центре на стуле, по бокам стоят Сыльги и Джисон, а позади Ренджун и ДоЁн, вероятно сам снимок делал кто-то из прислуги, не исключено, что даже Виктория. Еще несколько фото того времени, а после уже вновь фотографии природы и то мрачные и в темных тонах. Похоже, сделано это было уже после гибели Тэиля, но как вспышка после темноты на фото появились Венди и Чэнлэ, сидящие на полу в игровой комнате. Дальше еще пара их снимков, так резко контрастирующие своими вечными улыбками и энергией с бывшей ранее темнотой. Увидев себя на фото, сделанном в парке, когда он учил играть Джисона в баскетбол, Джено только усмехнулся. Он даже не заметил, что его фотографируют. Видимо у Сыльги и, правда, был неплохой опыт «папарацци». Уже собираясь перелистнуть, Ли обратил внимание на сидевшего в стороне Ренджуна, так внимательно смотревшего за его игрой, что было немного неловко. Оказывается, также, как он наблюдал за Хуаном, Хуан тоже за ним присматривал. Впрочем, уже следующий снимок показал, что его внимание не осталось незамеченным. Следующий снимок был сделан немного раньше, в тот же день. Ренджун только появился на площадке, выходя из парка, и Джено смотрел в его сторону. Вот только видеть себя со стороны оказалось не очень приятно. Ли и не подозревал, что он может смотреть на Хуана так цепко, будто больше его ничего не интересовало.</p>
<p>Фыркнув глупому размышлению, брюнет поспешил сменить фото и растерялся. Это был вчерашний снимок и ничего более странного прежде он не видел. У обоих парней на лице застыло спокойствие и умиротворение. Джено не кривился в пренебрежении и иронии, а Ренджун не хмурился от недовольства и не казался угрюмым. Хуан действительно привалился к нему на плечо и почему-то слегка улыбался, будто ему снилось что-то приятное.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Джено закрыл снимок и, ненадолго задумавшись над увиденным, тихо вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ли?! Да где ты, черт тебя подери?!</p>
<p>Услышав из коридора недовольный голос Хуана, Джено поспешно выключил компьютер и вышел из комнаты. Ренджун стоял к нему спиной, подбоченившись, и ругался себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Что стряслось, что ты так шумишь?!</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Хуан с каким-то облегчением вздохнул, заставив Ли усмехнуться. Но переведя дыхание, Ренджун недовольно нахмурился, заставив брюнета подумать, что ему лучше, когда он улыбается, а не злиться.</p>
<p>— Где тебя носило? Завтрак давно остыл, а нам еще нужно просмотреть бумаги перед поездкой. Кстати, я попросил, чтобы ДоЁн привез тебе ноутбук с информацией по компании, так будет проще работать. А еще вот!</p>
<p>Вынув из кармана конверт, блондин протянул его брюнету, мгновенно насторожившемуся.</p>
<p>— Что это? — взяв конверт, Джено заглянул внутрь, обнаружив лист бумаги и банковскую карту.</p>
<p>— Твои деньги. Сейчас там примерно 10 тысяч евро. Это твой аванс. В конце месяца получишь заработную плату 100 тысяч.</p>
<p>— Неплохо.</p>
<p>— Если покажешь себя с хорошей стороны, может получиться повысить эту сумму в 5 раз.</p>
<p>— Щедро.</p>
<p>Вновь начиная сердиться, Ренджун раздраженно закончил.</p>
<p>— Так что не заставляй меня думать, что я трачу деньги напрасно. Немедленно иди завтракать, и я жду тебя в кабинете.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаете, господин Хуан! — приложив руку к груди, Джено поклонился.</p>
<p>Блондин озадачено захлопал глазами, заставив брюнета широко улыбнуться, проходя мимо. Продолжая лютовать, Ренджун, посуровев, скрестил на груди руки, тихо бросив ему вслед.</p>
<p>— Идиот! И заканчивай паясничать!</p>
<p>Однако во взгляде смотревшим на Ли была скорее досада, чем раздражение.</p>
<p>Джено в свою очередь такая показушная злость скорее забавляла. Хуан в его представлении выглядел ребенком вроде Сыльги, повзрослевшим не по годам, но в душе оставаясь по-детски простым и наивным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сразу после обеда парни поехали в город.</p>
<p>Не став мелочиться, Ли выбрал для поездки бугатти вейрон*. Хуан его выбор никак не прокомментировал, хотя по сдвинутым бровям можно было судить, что он бы предпочел что-нибудь менее броское, но раз уж он оставил выбор автомобиля за Джено, идти на попятный было поздно.</p>
<p>За рулем брюнет держался уверенно и спокойно, хотя было заметно, что ему хотелось выжать из машины максимум и погонять на скоростях. Однако близость Ренджуна сделать это не давала. Едва Ли чуть увеличивал скорость, Хуан сразу кидал в сторону водителя сердитые взгляды, и скорость приходилось сбрасывать. В черте города и подавно за превышение можно было схлопотать штраф, а лишний раз светится в полиции, брюнет желания не имел.</p>
<p>Въехав на стоянку больницы, адрес которой ему назвал Ренджун, Джено затормозил на отмеченном участке. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Хуан тяжело вздохнул, взявшись за дверь, и распахнув ее, выбрался наружу. Однако прежде чем закрыть ее, он обратился к Ли.</p>
<p>— Осмотр может занять длительное время. Поэтому, чтобы не сидеть здесь и не ждать, можешь покататься по городу. Я позвоню тебе, когда надо будет подъехать.</p>
<p>Не веря собственной удачи, Джено только кивнул. Проводив блондина взглядом, пока он шел до лифта со стоянки, Ли включил заднюю передачу и, сдав назад, развернулся. Еще раз взглянув в сторону лифта, Джено выехал со стоянки. Конкретного места, куда ехать, у него не было, поэтому он просто колесил по улицам города, наслаждаясь возможностью управлять машиной, о которой прежде не мог даже мечтать. И все-таки прокатавшись так несколько часов, парень начал волноваться. Поскольку его общение с больницами ограничивалось наложением швов, гипса и шин при травмах, ему казалось странным, что Ренджуна, у которого не было явных проявлений болезни, могли так долго продержать в больнице.</p>
<p>Уже подъезжая к знакомому зданию, Джено сбавил скорость, собираясь заехать на стоянку, однако в этот момент главные двери открылись, из них вышел Хуан. Глядя под ноги, он спустился по лестнице, и, не замечая машины, двинулся прочь. Не понимая, куда он может пойти, Ли собрался поравняться с ним, чтобы окликнуть, но парень свернул на небольшую улочку между домами. Поскольку проехать там было невозможно, а бросать машину Джено не хотелось, он решил объехать дом, надеясь, что Хуан не уйдет слишком далеко. В крайнем случае, если он потеряет его из виду, он мог ему позвонить.</p>
<p>Выехав на соседнюю улицу, брюнет сразу заметил, как Ренджун, перейдя дорогу, сворачивает в городской парк. Тихо выругавшись, Ли припарковался и вышел из машины, оглядывая ветви крупных деревьев по ту сторону железной ограды. Поставив авто на сигнализацию, Джено двинулся в парк, торопясь нагнать Хуана и допросить его, зачем его потянуло на прогулку.</p>
<p>Но чем дальше он шел за ним, и чем больше думал о том, что могло подвигнуть его к этому, тем сильнее Ли понимал, что Ренджуну просто нужно побыть одному. Поэтому, даже продолжая идти за ним, он сохранял дистанцию. Свернув на очередном повороте, Джено потерял блондина из виду, но оглядевшись по сторонам, заметил его фигуру среди деревьев. Свернув с тропы, Хуан удалялся вглубь парка. Стараясь сильно не шуметь, брюнет двигался на некотором расстоянии от блондина.</p>
<p>Выйдя на небольшую прогалину, Ренджун замер. На пару секунд Джено даже показалось, что его заметили, однако вскоре он осознал, что ошибся.</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Хуан пару минут неподвижно стоял в тишине. Находясь в тени деревьев, привалившись к одному из них, Ли неотрывно наблюдал за ним. Внезапно, словно его подкосило, Ренджун упал на колени и зажал рот рукой. Бросившись вперед, решив, что ему стало плохо, Джено сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Всхлипнув, блондин сгорбился и несколько раз ударил кулаком по земле. Цепляя пальцами траву, Ренджун уже не плакал, а казалось, подвывал. От подобного зрелища Ли стало не по себе. Не выдержав, он быстрым шагом подошел к нему и, опустившись рядом, рывком притянул к себе.</p>
<p>На мгновение блондин замер, но сразу же вцепился в куртку Джено. Он тяжело дышал, стараясь сдерживать рыдания, но это у него не получалось и из груди продолжали вырываться судорожные всхлипы, а сам блондин с каждым мгновением принимался плакать только сильнее. Держать в себе заполнявшую его боль становилось невыносимо.</p>
<p>Джено не мог сказать, сколько времени они так просидели. Но постепенно Хуан успокоился и, отстранившись, просидел еще несколько минут в понуром молчании. Совладав с эмоциями, он, не глядя на брюнета, севшим голосом произнес:</p>
<p>— Все уже нормально. Прости за это…</p>
<p>Решив не задавать нежелательных вопросов, Ли, поднимаясь, подал руку блондину, помогая ему подняться следом.</p>
<p>— Едем домой?</p>
<p>Отряхивая брюки от травы и грязи, Ренджун внезапно замер, а после, выпрямившись, заглянул в глаза Джено.</p>
<p>— Лучше отвези меня в бар. Если захочешь, можешь поехать домой. Позднее я вызову себе такси.</p>
<p>Представив себе, к чему это может привести, Ли тихо хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, я составлю тебе компанию. Хотя стоит перед этим предупредить Сон. Не думаю, что она будет в восторге из-за нашего отсутствия.</p>
<p>Кивнув, Ренджун двинулся вперед, восстанавливая дыхание. Когда его голос перестал дрожать, он позвонил Виктории, сказав, что они задержатся в городе на неизвестное количество времени.</p>
<p>Немного покружив по городу, Хуан ткнул пальцем в вывеску ночного клуба, у которого попросил Джено остановиться. Едва машина прильнула к обочине, Ренджун выбрался из авто и быстрым шагом направился ко входу. Постучав по рулю, Ли нахмурился и нехотя вышел следом. Захлопнув дверь, брюнет оценивающе оглядел вывеску клуба и, поставив машину на сигнализацию, последовал за блондином.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Может, хватит?</p>
<p>Ренджун опрокинул в себя очередную рюмку и, скривившись, тряхнул головой. Из-за грохочущей вокруг музыки Джено приходилось наклоняться близко к блондину, но тот либо не слышал его, либо делал вид, что не слышит. Жестом попросив бармена заполнить опустевшую рюмку, Хуан не обращал на Ли никакого внимания, чем уже начинал его раздражать. Бармен, молодой парень с мелированными волосами и массивной сережкой в ухе, кинул сострадательный взгляд в сторону брюнета, но рюмку блондина все равно заполнил. Работа прежде всего. Довольно усмехнувшись, Ренджун взялся за рюмку. Нахмурившись, Джено удержал его руку своей.</p>
<p>— Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь! Хватит! Остановись!</p>
<p>Развернувшись к брюнету, блондин дыхнул на него запахом спиртного.</p>
<p>— Ты помощник, а не нянька. Дай мне расслабиться.</p>
<p>— Нефиг было напрягаться!</p>
<p>— Оставь. Меня. В покое! — Ренджун сердито смотрел на Джено, — Иди лучше потанцуй! На нервы действуешь.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Хуан свободной рукой убрал мешающую ему руку Ли, и очередная порция выпивки скользнула внутрь, обжигая горло продолжавшего смотреть на брюнета блондина. Несколько секунд недовольно посмотрев на Ренджуна, Джено оттолкнулся от стойки и направился к выходу, пробираясь сквозь толпу.</p>
<p>Поднимаясь по железной лестнице, идущей вдоль стены к дверям, брюнет мысленно материл своего работодателя всеми известными ему словами. Поглощенный этим занятием он не заметил, как его кто-то окликнул. Не оценив это, звавший его человек протиснулся к нему сквозь толпу и, ухватив за руку, дернул на себя.</p>
<p>— Проснись, Джено! Я с тобой говорю!</p>
<p>Обратив внимание на говорившего, Ли злобно сощурился и напрягся.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Я бы тебе сейчас шею свернул. Хватает наглости меня доставать после того, что ты сделал?</p>
<p>— Хе! Я и забыл, какой ты злопамятный. А просто поговорить не судьба?</p>
<p>— Не о чем говорить. Ты сдал меня Донхэ, ВинВин.</p>
<p>— Он, между прочим, волнуется. Ты с твоей малышней так внезапно пропал.</p>
<p>— Я свои дела с ним закончил. И с тобой, кстати, тоже. Так что отвали!</p>
<p>Рванув руку высвобождаясь, Джено хотел двинуться дальше, но парень схватил его под локоть обеими руками.</p>
<p>— Я не скажу ему, что видел тебя здесь, обещаю!</p>
<p>Медленно повернув голову, Ли скривился в гадкой усмешке и приблизил свое лицо к лицу ВинВина.</p>
<p>— Все еще надеешься, что я тебя трахну? Я не педик, как ты. Поэтому так бесишься? Думаешь, если я останусь у Донхэ, то воспылаю к тебе любовью или на крайняк похотью?</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, светловолосый раздраженно прошипел.</p>
<p>— Не педик, говоришь? Тебя это не остановило, чтобы переспать с Лео.</p>
<p>— О! Так в этом все дело. Ревнуешь?</p>
<p>— Ты знал, как я к тебе отношусь и все равно ушел тогда с ним! — в голосе ВинВина появились истеричные нотки.</p>
<p>— Как же ты меня достал!</p>
<p>Сжав руку в кулак, Джено замахнулся для удара, но его взгляд зацепился за барную стойку внизу. Ренджун уже не выливал в себя выпивку стаканами, а уткнулся в стойку головой. От стены к нему двигалась пара охранников, готовых вышвырнуть его за шкирку в подворотню, если сам он покинуть клуб не сможет. Вновь посмотрев на зажмурившегося в ожидании удара ВинВина, Ли поспешно соображая, что делать, сжал и разжал кулак, после чего оттолкнул парня от себя.</p>
<p>— Можешь передать Донхэ, чтобы он забыл о моем существовании. Я начинаю новую жизнь и вам в ней, ребята, места нет.</p>
<p>ВинВин растерянно смотрел ему вслед, пока он поспешно сбегал по лестнице вниз, торопясь к барной стойке. К ней он подошел практически одновременно с охраной. Виновато улыбнувшись двум коренастым парням, Ли поспешно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Простите. Мой друг перебрал. Мы уже уходим. Сколько он должен? — с последней фразой брюнет обратился уже к бармену, незаметно скользя рукой в карман Хуана. Тратить свои деньги на развлечения белобрысого пьяницы было бы глупо.</p>
<p>Наскоро расплатившись, Джено подхватил Ренджуна под руку и направился к выходу под пристальным взглядом охраны. ВинВин все еще стоял на лестнице, однако проходя мимо, Ли даже не обратил на него внимания, хотя и ощущал цепкий, практический хищный взгляд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>К счастью, от выпитого Ренджун не окочурился, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, а просто заснул.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>К несчастью для Джено, когда они уже ехали по пустынной трассе за городом, блондин проснулся и ему стало плохо. Из-за этого пришлось останавливаться. Не без труда разобравшись с ремнем безопасности, Хуан на нетвердых ногах отошел к обочине дороги и скрылся в ближайших кустах.</p>
<p>Кривясь, Ли достал из бардачка бутылку воды, купленную во время катания по городу, и выбрался из машины следом за Хуаном. Вокруг царил мрачный сумрак, разрушаемый только светом фар и бледной луной. Глядя поверх машины в ту сторону, куда ушел Ренджун, определяемую по не самым приятным звукам, Джено уныло вздохнул и огляделся. Этой дорогой мало кто пользовался днем, а потому ночью она и вовсе становилась безлюдной. Пройдя вперед, Ли присел на багажник, крутя бутылку в руках.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько минут на дорогу не твердой походкой вышел Хуан. Приблизившись к машине, он тяжело опустился рядом с Джено, молча протянувшему ему бутылку.</p>
<p>Прополоскав рот и выпив немного воды, Ренджун тихо вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Не за что. Едем дальше?</p>
<p>Обернувшись в сторону салона, Хуан тяжело вздохнул, переводя взгляд на Ли.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, меня укачает.</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>Поднявшись, Джено прошел вперед по дороге, вставая под светом фар. Упершись руками в бока, брюнет развернулся, исподлобья глядя на Ренджуна. По выражению его лица было уже понятно, как много всего он хочет сказать блондину, однако сдержавшись, он только медленно выдохнул, возвращаясь к Хуану и вставая напротив него.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Идти можешь?</p>
<p>Ренджун слегка приподнял брови.</p>
<p>— Предлагаешь добираться до дому пешком?</p>
<p>— Нет. Но сидеть на машине не лучший вариант, да и держать долго включенные фары не самая хорошая идея.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Потому! Пить меньше надо. Перед тобой целое поле с мягкой травой, — Джено махнул рукой в сторону от дороги, — посидеть можно и там.</p>
<p>К удивлению Ли, Хуан задумчиво посмотрел на темноту перед собой, заканчивающуюся еще более мрачной темнотой в виде росших в отдалении деревьев, и, не задавая больше никаких вопросов, двинулся к обочине.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Выключив фары и вырубив двигатель, Джено выбрался из машины уже в разросшийся мрак. Луна была слабым источником света, и после более яркого освещения автомобиля, темнота казалась непроглядной. Тем не менее, дождавшись, когда глаза привыкнут к такому освещению, Ли смог различить силуэт Хуана, сидевший на траве немного в отдалении. Приблизившись к нему, брюнет опустился рядом и, откинувшись назад, принялся рассматривать звезды. Помедлив некоторое время, Ренджун лег рядом.</p>
<p>Ночь была прохладной, но прогретая за день солнцем земля приятно грела. В стороне деревья шелестели от ветра, изредка пробегавшего и по траве. Окажись кто-то на их месте, он вполне мог испугаться этих смешанных звуков, сливающихся в непонятный шепот. Однако Ренджуну было не до страха из-за выпитого, а Джено уже давно не боялся никаких шорохов и шумов. В мистику он не верил и для всего видел рациональное объяснение, к тому же, сейчас его заботили совсем другие мысли.</p>
<p>— Скажешь, как станет лучше. Не хотелось бы здесь ночевать.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — немного помолчав, Ренджун добавил, — Прости за это. И спасибо.</p>
<p>— В этот раз прощаю, но не делай из этого привычку.</p>
<p>— Не буду. Да и не успею за короткий срок обзавестись такой привычкой.</p>
<p>Чуть развернув голову, Джено задумчиво нахмурился, вглядываясь в светловолосый силуэт, и вновь отвернулся, глядя на звезды.</p>
<p>— Что-то произошло в больнице?</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Хуан устало выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Вроде того. Они каждый раз повторяют те же слова, что и до этого. Достало.</p>
<p>Чувствуя, что под действием алкоголя Ренджун непривычно разговорчив, Джено решил воспользоваться случаем. Правда говорил он, сохраняя в голосе отрешенность и отсутствие острого интереса, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить одурманенного спиртным парня.</p>
<p>— И что же они говорят?</p>
<p>Блондин хмыкнул и, похоже, попытался кого-то изобразить.</p>
<p>— К сожалению, мы не знаем, как вам помочь. Лекарства способны лишь оттягивать неизбежное, и то на короткий срок. Боюсь, вам осталось жить всего несколько месяцев. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы завершить все свои дела… — Ренджун тяжело втянул носом воздух и на выдохе процедил сквозь зубы, — Я и так это знаю. Зачем повторять это снова.</p>
<p>Уже не отворачиваясь, Джено неотрывно смотрел на Хуана.</p>
<p>— Ты из-за этого плакал?</p>
<p>Сев, Ренджун схватился за голову, не оценившую резкого подъема. Пока он приходил в себя, Джено также принял сидячее положение. Когда же головокружение Хуана остановилось, он устало ответил.</p>
<p>— Нет. Не совсем.</p>
<p>Помолчав для приличия с минуту, Ли продолжил спрашивать.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Вновь опустившись на землю, Ренджун закрыл глаза рукавом.</p>
<p>— Не из-за чего. Просто захотелось.</p>
<p>Задумчиво склонив голову на бок, Джено все еще смотря на блондина, решил озвучить вертевшуюся в голове достаточно давно мысль.</p>
<p>— У тебя СПИД? Или что-то такое?</p>
<p>Ренджун издал странный звук, непонятное смешение то ли смеха, то ли кашля.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, если я был вынужден спать с большим количеством людей, то обязательно должен был подцепить какую-нибудь дрянь?</p>
<p>— Просто предположение.</p>
<p>Словно не услышав слов Джено, Ренджун продолжил говорить, однако казалось, что он разговаривает с самим собой.</p>
<p>— Он бы никогда не позволил этого. Я ведь был его любимой вещью. Да и Тэиль специально проводил обследование, и я был абсолютно здоров. Не считая нервного срыва и истощения организма, ну, и последствия побоев. Иногда мне кажется, что Тэиль был моим ангелом-хранителем. Когда он умер, я заболел. Врачи говорят, это что-то вроде медленного разрушения внутренних органов. На лечение разводят руками, так как ничего сделать не могут.</p>
<p>— Может, стоило просто обратиться к другим врачам?</p>
<p>Отняв руку от лица, Ренджун внимательно посмотрел на Джено.</p>
<p>— Ты очень хороший человек. Хотя и пытаешься выглядеть хуже.</p>
<p>Не оценив комплимент, Ли, чувствуя, что Хуан начинает ему доверять, решил задать не дающий ему покоя вопрос.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Ты поэтому взял меня на эту работу?</p>
<p>Засмеявшись, Ренджун повернулся на бок. От его заливистого смеха, Ли не знал удивляться ему или злиться, но когда Хуан, более ли менее успокоившись, заговорил, Джено внимательно прислушался к его словам.</p>
<p>— Я думал это очевидно. Все дело в твоих глазах. Вернее во взгляде. Он такой же, как у меня. Я еще в первый раз обратил на это внимание. Они переполнены бессилием, одиночеством и отчаянием. Поэтому я и пошел за тобой. Хотел узнать, ошибся я или нет, а когда увидел Венди и Чэнлэ, подумал, что, наверное, во всем мире ты единственный человек, кто смог бы меня понять. Важнее их у тебя никого нет, так же как для меня нет никого дороже Джисона и Сыльги.</p>
<p>Опешив от такого признания, Ли нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Ты просто хочешь быть понятым? Или это бегство от одиночества?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Стараясь не делать резких движений, Ренджун медленно сел. Несколько секунд он просидел с опущенной головой, но вскоре поднял лицо, устремив тоскливый взгляд на Джено. В свете взошедшей луны, и без того бледное лицо блондина выглядело пугающе белым.</p>
<p>— Мне осталось жить несколько месяцев. Думаешь, мне есть куда бежать? Я даже не знаю, боюсь ли я. Это как сидеть в тупике. Когда ты пытаешься выбраться, ты все равно натыкаешься на стены. Да, ты похож на меня. Но только отчасти. В тебе я вижу себя из прошлого, когда я еще пытался бороться и не хотел сдаваться. Но у меня больше нет сил бороться, Джено. Я проиграл.</p>
<p>Уголки губ Ренджуна приподнялись в кривоватой невеселой улыбке.</p>
<p>Впервые Ли не знал, что сказать. Почему-то только теперь до него доходило, что перед ним человек, полностью потерявший надежду. Сейчас ему хотелось стереть эту кривую улыбку, встряхнуть его, привести как-то в чувства. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Он всегда считал Хуана просто меланхоличным парнем, но это было ошибкой. Его мрачные настроения никогда не были простой хандрой, ведь его внутренний надлом оказался глубже и серьезней.</p>
<p>Впервые Джено понял, что Ренджун никогда не был слабаком. Он действительно боролся за свою жизнь и свободу, ведь даже когда они были на ринге, упорство и упрямство Хуана его потрясло. Он был младше и слабее, но, не желая сдаваться, он бился с ним на равных. Но за эти несколько лет, что прошли с тех пор, он просто сломался. Возможно потому, что слишком долго ему приходилось быть сильным и бороться, а может быть, произошло что-то, что просто сокрушило его в одночасье.</p>
<p>Ренджун поднялся на ноги. Похоже, алкоголь уже немного выветрился из его головы.</p>
<p>— Становится холоднее. Пора ехать домой.</p>
<p>Поднявшись на ноги, Джено двинулся следом. Его переполняли смешанные странные и смутные чувства. Ему хотелось еще о многом спросить и рассказать, но с губ не слетало ни звука.</p>
<p>Уже оказавшись в машине, когда Джено завел двигатель, Ренджун внезапно спросил:</p>
<p>— Почему ты не сказал, что та ночь не была сном?</p>
<p>Замерев, Ли развернулся к блондину смотревшему прямо на него. Под покровом ночи, все сокрытое внезапно обнажалось. Сжав руль, брюнет тихо ответил:</p>
<p>— Просто не видел в этом смысла. Хотя, раз уж ты в курсе, то, наверное, мне тоже стоит спросить, почему ты меня поцеловал?</p>
<p>Хуан чуть нахмурился, словно и сам не знал ответа, но внезапно его лицо как-то неуловимо изменилось, отразив озадаченность и испуг. Но спустя несколько секунд он вновь стал сдержанным, хотя была заметна оставшаяся толика волнения.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Вероятно, просто пребывал под впечатлением ото сна, — не желая продолжать неприятный разговор, Ренджун кивнул на дорогу, — А теперь едем. Уже поздно и давно пора лечь спать.</p>
<p>Промолчав, Джено отвернулся.</p>
<p>Машина неспешно тронулась с места.</p>
<p>Что-то между ними неуловимо менялось и эти не облекшиеся в форму новые чувства и эмоции, были тревожны и болезненны.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром последствия выпивки дали о себе знать больной головой и отвратным привкусом во рту. Приподнявшись на кровати, Ренджун тихо застонал. Тело болело, а желудок неприятно скручивало тошнотой. Крайне медленно сев на постели, парень, тяжело выдыхая, прикоснулся к вискам. Хотелось просто сдохнуть, чтобы избавиться от всех неприятных ощущений. Скользнув взглядом к тумбочке, Хуан заметил упаковку таблеток и стакан с водой, под который был вложен листок с надписью «От похмелья», выведенной почерком Джено.</p><p>Попытавшись улыбнуться, Ренджун мгновенно скривился от подступившей тошноты.</p><p>Медленно двигаясь, парень взял лекарства и, выпив их, лег обратно в постель. Каждое даже незначительное действие давалось с трудом. Из-за этого все мысли сводились к одному желанию, чтобы все это поскорей закончилось.</p><p>Через некоторое время лекарство подействовало, и самочувствие блондина улучшилось, позволив ему встать с постели, чтобы принять душ.</p><p>Стоя под прохладными струями, Ренджун думал о вчерашнем дне — о своей слабости, о разговоре с Ли и о собственном неприятном открытии.</p><p>Ему нравится Джено… И оказывается совсем не так, как он думал прежде.</p><p>Безусловно, он задавался вопросом: «Почему?». Ведь это притяжение казалось немыслимым и неуместным. Они оба парни и характер у Ли не из лучших, хотя почему-то всегда в трудные моменты он оказывается рядом и пусть неумело, но старается поддержать. Но странно даже не это, а то, что Хуан никогда не думал о том, что сможет испытывать к кому-либо такого рода симпатию и влечение. Прежде, любое присутствие поблизости кого бы то ни было, вызывало в нем панику и страх. Время, проведенное в роли чужой игрушки, наложило на него свой отпечаток. Ренджун был уверен, что так будет всегда и первое время он опасался Джено. Но Ли не проявлял к нему заинтересованности такого рода и возможно именно потому, что он не почувствовал в нем угрозы, неосознанно он потянулся к нему. Вероятно, причина была в его затянувшемся одиночестве, или в том, что он просто был тронут этой грубой заботой, а может, он просто искал кого-то, с кем мог поделиться своей болью, кто сумел бы его понять.</p><p>Вытирая с волос капли воды, блондин хмурился. Несмотря на внезапное прозрение, рассудок все же пытался найти лазейки и убедить его, что на самом деле это ошибка и все эти чувства лишь следствие опьянения, и когда он увидит Джено, он поймет, что это обычная дружеская симпатия и ничего большего. В конце концов, если бы это было правдой, это неимоверно усложнило бы жизнь. Сейчас у него и без того хватает проблем и забот.</p><p>Продолжая убеждать себя, что на самом деле у него к Ли ничего нет, Ренджун переоделся и направился вниз. Прежде всего, ему стоило найти Джено, во-первых, чтобы развеять свои сомнения и, во-вторых, поблагодарить брюнета за лекарство.</p><p>Спустившись на первый этаж, Хуан вошел в столовую и резко остановился. Представшая перед ним картина ему совсем не понравилась.</p><p>Стоя в стороне от стола, Ли флиртовал со строившей ему глазки Марией, тихо о чем-то разговаривая. Девушка кокетливо поглаживала его плечо, на что парень отвечал благожелательной улыбкой. Казалось еще немного, и простой флирт перерастет в нечто большее, так как девушка приблизилась к брюнету, словно собиралась повиснуть у него на шее и поцеловать.</p><p>Громко кашлянув, привлекая к себе внимание, блондин гневно нахмурился. Внутри появилось неприятное обжигающее чувство.</p><p>Заметив появление хозяина дома, служанка поспешно отстранилась и убрала руку. Быстро поклонившись ему и пожелав доброго утра, девушка напоследок стрельнула глазами в сторону Джено и скрылась за ближайшей дверью.</p><p>Тихо хмыкнув, Ли с улыбкой обернулся к мрачному Ренджуну. Сжав зубы, блондин исподлобья смотрел на широкую доброжелательную улыбку парня. Сильнее всего Хуану хотелось сейчас обматерить его и врезать со всей силы под дых, потому что появившееся внутри неприятное чувство, словно издеваясь, намекало, что ни черта его чувства не ошибка и дружеской симпатией даже не пахнет.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Не обращая внимания на угрюмое выражение лица блондина, Джено быстрым шагом приблизился к нему, заставляя сильнее напрячься.</p><p>— Опаздываете, господин Хуан! Правда, судя по твоему виду, вчерашний вечер определенно удался, — брюнет самодовольно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Зато ты, я посмотрю, везде успеваешь! — Хуан зло сощурился.</p><p>Проигнорировав интонацию, с которой ему ответили, Ли ограничился снисходительной улыбкой. Он уже начинал привыкать к перепадам настроения Ренджуна, а потому попросту не обращал внимания на очередные странности поведения.</p><p>— Стараюсь! Кстати, тебя в кабинете ждет Ким. Он хотел с тобой поговорить, а меня попросил удалиться. Собственно, поэтому я здесь.</p><p>— Понятно, — стараясь успокоиться, Хуан силился держать себя в руках, — Тогда попроси Викторию принести что-нибудь перекусить.</p><p>Джено задумчиво склонил голову на бок, смотря на блондина, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость.</p><p>— Уверен? Честно говоря, у тебя сейчас вид, будто тебя вывернет наизнанку. Я бы лучше попросил какой-нибудь таз или ведро.</p><p>— Иди к черту! И я не собираюсь есть! Это для ДоЁна! — кипя от гнева, Хуан собрался развернуться и уйти, но задержался и строго посмотрел на Ли, — А еще не флиртуй с прислугой! Я запрещаю! Понятно!</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, Джено сверху вниз снисходительно уставился на Ренджуна.</p><p>— Извини, конечно, но в отличие от тебя я нормальный парень, и у меня есть определенные физиологические потребности, требующие удовлетворения.</p><p>Ренджун раздраженно нахмурился.</p><p>— Тогда удовлетворяй их где-нибудь в другом месте, но не здесь! Это может повлиять на качество работы. А если прислуга будет плохо исполняться свои обязанности, увлекшись романом, я ее уволю. Мне не нужны бесполезные работники. Тебя это тоже касается!</p><p>Поскольку от крика у Ренджуна опять разболелась голова, он схватился за виски и, не желая оставаться в компании Ли, развернувшись, пошел прочь.</p><p>Недовольно смотря на удалявшуюся фигуру, брюнет раздраженно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Похмелье явно дурно на него влияет. Если тебе плохо, то и остальным нужно испортить настроение!</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>ДоЁн сидел в кресле, неотрывно смотря на портрет Тэиля. Лицо его, обычно суровое и мрачное, сейчас было полно муки. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет, хотя с момента похорон он ни разу не позволил себе пролить ни единой слезы. Во всяком случае, при окружающих точно. Из-за этого многие считали его жестким и жестоким, ведь даже смерть близкого человека, практически друга, не смогла его тронуть. И только те, кто знал ДоЁна достаточно хорошо, понимали, что ему приходилось тяжелее других. Он был знаком с Тэилем без малого почти десять лет, к тому же, он тоже был в машине в момент аварии и выжил только чудом. То, что произошло в тот день, так и осталось загадкой для многих. Приехавшая на место случившегося полиция и скорая нашли мертвого водителя и тяжело раненного Муна. ДоЁн сидел рядом с Тэилем и, не обращая внимания на рану на голове, безуспешно пытался открыть заклинившую дверь. Второго автомобиля участвовавшего в аварии на месте происшествия уже не было.</p><p>Позднее, когда Кима допрашивали в полиции, он не смог ответить на вопросы о случившемся. По заключению врачей после аварии он пребывал в состоянии аффекта и потому ничего не помнил.</p><p>Когда в кабинет вошел Ренджун, мужчина не заметил его появления, поглощенный своими мыслями. Испытывая неловкость, что застал его за проявлением эмоций, Хуан, тихо покашляв, привлек к себе внимание. Приобретая прежнюю невозмутимость, ДоЁн окинул парня с головы до ног. Сложно было поверить, что мгновение назад этот сдержанный и холодный человек испытывал какие-либо эмоции. О минутной слабости ничего уже не говорило. Голос Кима был ровным, а тон отстраненным.</p><p>Не тратя время на приветствие, мужчина сразу перешел к волновавшей его теме.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Я уже в курсе произошедшего, — видя, что Хуан не до конца понял его, мужчина пояснил, — я о твоем визите в больницу и о вашей гулянке с Ли. Похоже он на тебя дурно влияет.</p><p>— Он здесь совершенно не при чем. Это было мое решение, — все еще страдая от головной боли, блондин прошел к ближайшему стулу и тяжело на него опустился.</p><p>— Разумеется, — по скептичной интонации Ренджун понял, что ему не поверили. Не став заострять на этом внимание, ДоЁн сменил тему, — Я привез для него ноутбук, как ты просил. Хотя сомневаюсь, что от этого будет польза, — Ким кивнул в сторону стола, где лежала техника, хотя Хуан уже успел обратить на нее внимание.</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>— Ладно, речь не об этом. Я забрал часть бумаг касающихся выставки. Совет директоров хочет передать их специалистам.</p><p>— Они мне не доверяют?</p><p>— Отчасти. На самом деле это была моя инициатива поднять этот вопрос на совете, — Ренджун нахмурился, — Не пойми неправильно, это для твоего же блага. С понедельника будет лучше, если вы с Ли переберетесь в офис. Я уже распорядился поставить для него второй стол в твоем кабинете.</p><p>— Это обязательно?</p><p>— Да, — пристальный взгляд Кима был непреклонен. Другие варианты им даже не рассматривались, — Чтобы тебе было яснее, я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее приступил к делам, как наследник. Находясь же здесь, ты не сможешь нормально контролировать рабочие процессы. В итоге это может привести к тому, что тебя просто сместят с поста руководителя. К тому же, гости приехавшие на твой день рождения должны видеть, что ты серьезно относишься к работе. Они ведь наши деловые партнеры. Поэтому к тебе у меня будет еще несколько просьб.</p><p>— И в чем они заключаются? — Ренджун сжал руки, предчувствуя, что все сказанное далее, ему не понравится.</p><p>— Тебе следует по максимуму проводить время с гостями. Быть с ними вежливым и обходительным. Конечно, с твоим состоянием это потребует определенной выдержки, но это на благо компании. Я не смогу тебе помочь в этом, так как буду занят подготовкой торжества и выставки, потому что совет директоров утвердил дату её открытия и произойдет она раньше, чем мы думали. Было решено сместить его и провести через полторы недели после празднования твоего дня рождения. В любом случае, можешь попросить помощи у Ли. Пусть приучается работать с нашими иностранными коллегами, главное, чтобы он не забывал о хороших манерах.</p><p>— Он справится.</p><p>Ким окинул Хуана задумчивым взглядом.</p><p>— Похоже, вы сблизились. Вероятно, ты доволен, что нанял его на работу.</p><p>Ренджун не ответил, сменив тему.</p><p>— Это все пожелания?</p><p>Нахмурившись, ДоЁн, словно что-то взвешивая, задумался на некоторое время, после чего тяжело вздохнув, вновь посмотрел на портрет Тэиля.</p><p>— Он просил меня позаботиться о вас до момента, пока вы не станете самостоятельными. Но сильнее всего он тревожился о тебе, — Ким перевел на Ренджуна задумчивый тяжелый взгляд, который, однако, невозможно было прочесть. Сделав небольшую паузу, мужчина, словно нехотя продолжил, — Тэиль всегда хотел, чтобы ты смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Нелепая прихоть, но он желал, чтобы ты вернул свой цвет волос…</p><p>Перебив ДоЁна, Хуан, насупившись, напрягся.</p><p>— Я не могу это сделать.</p><p>— Хм… ожидаемый ответ, но позволь мне закончить. Это не мое мнение, а Тэиля. По мне так красься, во что захочешь, но он считал, что это наследие твоих родителей. И ты должен относиться к нему именно так. Сохранить свой облик, как дань уважения своей семье. Не стану уговаривать тебя это делать, но просто обдумай это.</p><p>Поднявшись со своего места, Ким еще раз оглядел Ренджуна. Блондин невольно насторожился. Этот непонятный взгляд тревожил. Заметив напряжение Хуана, ДоЁн сжал губы, после чего, нахмурившись, произнес:</p><p>— Я возвращаюсь в компанию. Если буду нужен, можешь позвонить. И вам всем придется найти время для того, чтобы приобрести соответствующую торжеству одежду. Поскольку на торжестве тебя официально представят как наследника «T&amp;A Moon» надеюсь, твоя одежда будет достаточно дорогой. Думаю, я даже поговорю об этом с кем-нибудь из стилистов, чтобы они подготовили тебя и остальных к празднику.</p><p>— Но ведь до него еще неделя.</p><p>— Не «еще», а «всего» неделя. Можешь не сомневаться, к тебе в эти дни будет достаточно много внимания и придется держать марку. Хотя это касается и остальных. Даже мелких Ли. Пресса будет много копать обо всех обитателях этого дома. Я постараюсь проконтролировать, чтобы на поверхность не всплыло ничего нежелательного, но вам придется постараться произвести хорошее впечатление. Возможно, даже придется сочинить какую-нибудь душещипательную историю для пиара. Что-нибудь в виде того, что ты помог Ли и малышне, продолжая дело благотворительности Тэиля. Сделаем заодно перевод пары тысяч в какой-нибудь детский приют или фонды, и люди сразу будут думать, какой ты чудесный человек.</p><p>В словах ДоЁна так явно читалась ирония и цинизм, что Хуан скривился, угрюмо произнеся:</p><p>— Но это же не правда!</p><p>Ким грубо усмехнулся.</p><p>— Людям неинтересна правда, Ренджун. Тебе давно пора это понять. Они будут на стороне того, кто красивее им солжет. Только те, кто способен правдоподобно врать, способны добиться высот в жизни. В нашем мире ложь основа всего. Особенно власти и влияния!</p><p>Блондин предпочел промолчать. Сегодняшнее поведение Кима заметно тревожило его. Было ли это его реакцией на недавнее поведение Хуана или следствием чего-то еще понять было сложно.</p><p>Бросив беглый взгляд на наручные часы, ДоЁн цокнул языком.</p><p>— Ладно. Я возвращаюсь в город. Можешь позвать Ли, чтобы он занялся изучением материалов на компьютере. Ты же постарайся обдумать мои слова и в кои-то веки отнесись к ним серьезно.</p><p>— Разве обычно я несерьезен? — Ренджун нахмурился.</p><p>Ким окинул парня раздраженным взглядом.</p><p>— Не стоит путать серьезное отношение к делам с игрой ребенка во взрослого. Детство закончилось, Ренджун. Тэиля больше нет, и никто не станет идти тебе на уступки. Поэтому будь готов к тому, что с тебя будет спрос даже за то, к чему, как тебе кажется, ты отношения не имеешь.</p><p>Поджав губы, ДоЁн резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Выглядело так, будто ему самому был неприятен этот разговор, и он желал поскорее его закончить.</p><p>Облокотившись одной рукой на стол, а второй взлохматив волосы, Хуан нахмурился. Голова разрывалась одновременно от боли и тяжелых мыслей.</p><p>Напиться накануне было мелочной идеей, ведь и без того ему хватало забот. Болезнь, компания, оформление наследства, получив которое, ему самому в скором времени придется его передать, да и эта симпатия к Ли, возникшая так некстати.</p><p>Дверь тихо приоткрылась и в кабинет, держа в руках поднос, вошел Джено. Переведя на него взгляд, Ренджун вновь захотел на него накричать и не потому, что было за что, а просто, чтобы скинуть свой негатив на кого-то другого. К счастью, пока у него хватало благоразумия этого не делать.</p><p>Пройдя к столу, брюнет поставил поднос на стол. Не глядя на еду, Ренджун опустил взгляд в пол, тяжело выдыхая.</p><p>— Спасибо, конечно, но это уже не нужно. ДоЁн ушел.</p><p>— Я в курсе. Это тебе.</p><p>— Я не голоден.</p><p>Сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы не сорваться, Джено процедил сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Знаешь. Это начинает раздражать. Я, правда, стараюсь угодить тебе. Пытаюсь быть хорошим помощником. Силюсь разбираться в этих долбанных бумагах, о которых прежде не имел и понятия. Проявлять какую-то заботу о больном человеке. Но получать в ответ вечное недовольство, — Ли еще раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не закончить ровно говорить и не сорваться, — на такое я не согласен.</p><p>Исподлобья взглянув на недовольного брюнета, а после, переведя взгляд на поднос, Ренджун ощутил чувство стыда. Заказываемых закусок не было. Была легкая каша, пара таблеток и стакан с непонятной мутной жидкостью.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Надежное средство от похмелья. Но не советую пить на голодный желудок, так что кашу тебе тоже придется есть.</p><p>Недоверчиво оглядывая жидкость в стакане, Хуан осторожно осмотрел ее на свет.</p><p>— Это Виктория приготовила? Не думаю, что Джехён такое сделал.</p><p>— Боже… Ты самый раздражающий человек, какого я только встречал. Поразительно, что я до сих пор не вышиб тебе мозги. Но для любопытствующих, поясню. Это приготовил я. Можешь мне поверить, опыта приведения в чувства всяких алкашей у меня достаточно. Поэтому не тревожься, что от этого кто-то может умереть.</p><p>Кинув взгляд на сжатые кулаки Джено, на которых четко белели костяшки, Ренджун решил не рисковать и не испытывать его терпение, бывшее на грани, а потому придвинул поднос и уткнулся в тарелку с кашей.</p><p>— Так-то лучше.</p><p>Облегченно выдыхая, Ли собрался сесть на диван, но Хуан, прервавшись на мгновение, указал ему на ноутбук.</p><p>— Это тебе от ДоЁна. Там то, что тебе нужно будет изучить.</p><p>— Да, я помню. Ты говорил.</p><p>Разочаровано вздыхая, Джено шагнул к столу, однако сесть на кресло ему вновь не дал Хуан.</p><p>— Можешь забрать его себе насовсем. И раз я сегодня не в форме, здесь сидеть нет смысла. Так что можешь заниматься с ним у себя в комнате, либо где-либо еще в доме.</p><p>Брюнет непонимающе выгнул бровь.</p><p>— Очередной самовольный выходной?</p><p>— Не совсем. Документы тебе изучить все же придется. Просто я позволяю тебе заняться этим в удобном для тебя месте.</p><p>Сощурившись, Джено хмыкнул.</p><p>— В таком случае мне удобно здесь. К тому же, стоит убедиться, что ты съешь кашу. А то по твоему виду, ты намерен выкинуть ее в мусорное ведро, как только я выйду вон.</p><p>— Ты что, решил стать моей нянькой? — Ренджун обиженно зачерпнул ложкой из тарелки и, кривясь, принялся есть.</p><p>— Говоришь, как Венди и Чэнлэ. Просто ешь уже!</p><p>При виде теплой улыбки Хуан едва не подавился, но отведя взгляд в сторону, только тихо произнес:</p><p>— После я все равно уйду отсюда, так что нет смысла меня караулить.</p><p>— Что мне делать я буду решать сам. Хотя если ты намерен опять закрыться в своей комнате, то лучше прогуляйся по саду. Может, тогда перестанешь походить на покойника.</p><p>Не отвечая, Ренджун продолжил есть. Еще раз взглянув на него, Ли открыл ноутбук и, запустив систему, уткнулся в технику.</p><p>Поглощая подобный непривычный завтрак, Хуан думал о том, что ему и самому не хочется идти в комнату, но и гулять по саду желания не возникало. Ему стоило собраться с мыслями, а для этого требовалось тихое и уединенное место, где его точно никто не станет беспокоить. Внезапно замерев с ложкой во рту, Ренджун кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Джено. Такое уединенное место у него было, хотя он не был там уже достаточное количество времени. Обитатели дома никогда не зайдут туда без его разрешения, а брюнету о нем по счастью неизвестно. Поэтому, сейчас, когда ему нужно было упорядочить царивший в голове сумбур, более подходящее место найти было сложно.</p><p>Наскоро разобравшись с едой и выпив таблетки с подозрительной жидкостью, Хуан подхватил поднос с пустой посудой и поспешил прочь из кабинета, чтобы отнести ее на кухню, а после спрятаться в своем тайном убежище.</p><p>Едва за блондином закрылась дверь, Джено, провожавший его пристальным взглядом, откинулся на спинку кресла и сдвинул брови. Его появившаяся привычка нянчиться с Ренджуном ему совсем не нравилась. Но, несмотря на это, он ничего не мог поделать с навязчивым желанием, появлявшимся всякий раз при виде вечно грустного Хуана. Он просто хотел чаще видеть его улыбку, ту, что нравилась ему на старых фото и видео. К тому же, со вчерашнего вечера, ему было о чем подумать. И сейчас он готов был терпеть причуды и странности блондина, чтобы оставшиеся Ренджуну несколько месяцев перед смертью не были такими невыносимыми. Ему и самому становилось горько, едва перед внутренним взором вставал образ сидевшего в парке на земле парня, сжимавшего руки в кулаки и обливающегося слезами от боли внутри. Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы подобное никогда более не повторялось.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не был в этой комнате несколько последних месяцев. Для него это было укромное место, личный уголок, в котором можно было отвлечься от всего и подумать. Это место было доверено ему Тэилем, который и сам очень им дорожил. Именно поэтому, после смерти Муна приходить сюда было болезненно. И вот, спустя столько времени, он вновь здесь.</p>
<p>Знакомое достаточно крупное помещение на чердаке.</p>
<p>В центре уходящая вниз лестница, с трех сторон огороженная деревянными резными перилами. С правой стороны от нее до самой стены, разделяя комнату на две части, занимая все пространство от пола до потолка, возвышался стеллаж. Множественные квадратные полочки, заставленные различными керамическими фигурками, всевозможными сувенирами, различными баночками, коробочками и декоративными маленькими сундучками, а также кучей прочих вещей. Возле стеллажа, у стены, стоит старый гончарный круг с придвинутым к нему деревянным табуретом. Вдоль стены со стороны стеллажа и смежной с ней, стоят картины, развернутые тыльной стороной. Здесь же стоят два стула с коробом между ними, в котором покоятся изрисованные листы.</p>
<p>В этой части комнаты два окна, одно напротив лестницы, небольшое вытянутое под потолком прямоугольной формы. Второе окно аркообразной формы у ничем не заставленной стены. Точно такое же окно есть и во второй половине комнаты.</p>
<p>У окна стоит мольберт, на нем закреплен чистый лист. Глядя на него, Хуан вспоминает, как пришел сюда спустя некоторое время после похорон. Он надеялся, что если выплеснет на бумагу свои переживания, то сможет двигаться дальше. Ведь когда-то именно рисование помогло ему прийти в себя после «прошлой жизни». Впрочем, тогда он просто просидел почти весь день перед мольбертом, сжимая в руках кисти и краски, но в итоге у него не получилось нарисовать даже линии. После этого он больше не пытался рисовать, хотя несколько раз все же приходил сюда, просто чтобы посидеть и подумать. Для этого в большей мере подходила вторая половина комнаты.</p>
<p>Если первая часть была оборудована под студию, вторая представляла собой жилую часть. С этой стороны к лестнице был придвинут стол, на половину заваленный красками, кистями, карандашами, ластиками и прочими художественными принадлежностями. К аркообразному окну придвинут потертый зеленый диван с небольшой подушкой и сложенным пледом. Напротив него в стене камин, на котором в измазанной краской банке стоят засохшие нарциссы. На полу дешевый ковер. Слева от дивана в углу абажур, возле которого боком к дивану стоит кресло с придвинутым вплотную узким шкафом с книгами, альбомами и журналами. За шкафом в углу, недалеко от камина, крупный глобус. Возле него два табурета с небольшим столиком меж ними, на котором лежит шахматная доска.</p>
<p>Поскольку стеллаж у лестницы сквозной, с этой стороны на одной из полок, заметно выделяясь, стоит фотография в деревянной рамке, с выжженным рисунком листвы и цветов. На снимке в обнимку стоят молодой парень в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, и юная девушка в белой блузке и бордовой юбке с длинными волосами. Позади пары стоит синий Chevrolet Chevelle 1973 года, за которым возвышается деревянный двухэтажный дом. Внизу под фотографией виднеется сделанная ручкой надпись «Тэиль &amp; Айрин, 18.07.19…» окончание даты скрывалось за рамкой.</p>
<p>Привычно оглядываясь вокруг, Ренджун устало опустился на диван. Здешняя атмосфера полностью отличалась от всего дома. Она была простой и совсем не вписывалась в остальную роскошь.</p>
<p>Когда-то это помещение принадлежало жене Тэиля Айрин. Большая часть остававшихся здесь вещей принадлежала ей. В свое время Тэиль переименовал «Семейную лавку Мунов» в «T&amp;A Moon» именно из-за девушки, так как они вместе вели дела.</p>
<p>Ренджун часто думал о том, что ему бы очень хотелось познакомиться с Айрин. Со слов Тэиля она была энергичной и жизнерадостной, к тому же являясь невероятно творческим человеком, пробовала себя во всем — живопись, скульптура, литература, музыка (находящийся в музыкальной комнате рояль, также принадлежал ей). Удивительным было то, что все, за что она бралась, давалось ей невероятно легко и всегда получалось. Тэиль всегда вспоминал ее с нежной, чуть грустной улыбкой, так как девушка умерла в достаточно молодом возрасте. В такие моменты мужчина всегда добавлял: «Она была слишком доброй и светлой для этого мира. Возможно, Бог забрал ее на небо, так как волновался о своем спустившемся на землю ангеле!».</p>
<p>Вытянувшись на диване, Хуан почувствовал запах свежевыстиранного пледа. В отличие от него, Виктория бывала здесь часто, следя за чистотой и порядком, не доверяя этого ответственного занятия никому из прислуги.</p>
<p>Немного поворочавшись, Ренджун с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что головная боль практически прошла, да и впервые за все время он чувствовал себя пусть не совсем хорошо, но определенно лучше, чем в остальные дни. Губы парня вытянулись в улыбку. Похоже, сомнительное зелье Ли, отдававшее во время питья чем-то травяным и немного солоноватым, поистине творило чудеса. Сев, Хуан взглянул на мольберт и, повинуясь порыву, прошел к нему. Придвинув один из стульев, он устроился поудобней и взял в руки карандаш. Он еще не знал, что ему нарисовать, но рука сама заскользила над бумагой. Карандаш, оставляя за собой темный след графита, изображал неизвестный узор.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Бог мой! Вот ты где!</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Ренджун обернулся. По лестнице поднималась Виктория. Взгляд женщины скользнул в сторону рисунка, и она чуть нахмурилась. Смутившись, Хуан отвел взгляд, однако прятать что-либо было поздно. Не став комментировать увиденное, Сон по-матерински оглядела парня.</p>
<p> — Это напоминает мне прежние времена. Ты тоже пропадал все время здесь, абсолютно забывая о еде и сне. Не собираешься кормить своего подопечного? — женщина мягко усмехнулась.</p>
<p>— Подопечного?</p>
<p>— Ли. Он сказал, что подождет тебя, прежде чем садиться обедать.</p>
<p>— О! А который час?</p>
<p>— Почти два. Я до последнего не была уверена, что ты можешь оказаться здесь, поэтому пришлось потратить время на поиски.</p>
<p>— Значит, он уже около часа меня ждет?</p>
<p>Виктория задумчиво нахмурилась, а после произнесла то, что давно не давало ей покоя.</p>
<p>— Ренджун! Ты знаешь, что я всегда хорошо к тебе отношусь и уважаю каждое твое решение, но… разве обязательно было приводить его в дом? Мне все время кажется, что он в любой момент может обчистить нас и сбежать. Этот его вечно рыскающий взгляд, да и… — Сон тяжело вздохнула, словно собираясь с мужеством, — Мне кажется, что он плохо на тебя влияет.</p>
<p>Хуан сжимал губы, с неодобрением смотря на женщину. Под его осуждающим взглядом Виктория замолчала.</p>
<p>— Похоже, вы обсуждали это с ДоЁном, сегодня он уже говорил мне это! — Сон хотела было что-то сказать, но, опережая ее, Ренджун, повысив голос, добавил, — Но вы ошибаетесь! Джено… очень помогает мне.</p>
<p>— Но он ведь просто оборвыш с улицы!!! — заметив грустный взгляд Хуана, Виктория поняла, что ляпнула лишнего, — Ох, нет. Прости, Ренджун. Я имела в виду не это. Просто он не вызывает доверия и я…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Я понял. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы относились к нему лучше. Он совсем не такой ужасный человек, каким кажется.</p>
<p>Поджав губы, Сон тревожно оглядела Хуана, уже жалея, что завела этот разговор. Пару минут назад он вновь был полон жизни и в мгновение ока потускнел и поблек.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я постараюсь пересмотреть свои взгляды. Ладно, пойду накрывать на стол. Ты ведь спустишься?</p>
<p>— Да. Конечно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, заодно позовешь Джено. Он должен быть в своей комнате. И… — женщина кивнула на рисунок, — получилось действительно похоже.</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Сон спустилась вниз. Со вздохом обернувшись к своему художеству, парень устало отложил карандаш, и перевернул рисунок обратной стороной.</p>
<p>— Похоже, я сбрендил. Едва не поссорился из-за него с Викторией. Черт, Ренджун! — резко поднявшись, Хуан взлохматил волосы, — Одумайся пока не поздно, вы оба парни и ты умираешь! Кому ты нужен?! Это все полнейший бред. На что ты вообще надеешься?</p>
<p>Приблизившись к лестнице, парень остановился и оглянулся на мольберт, тяжело выдыхая. Тряхнув головой, прогоняя тревожные мысли, Ренджун двинулся вниз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Остановившись перед дверью, я неуверенно поднял руку не решаясь постучать. Похоже, мои внезапно появившиеся чувства крепли с каждым мгновением. Это действительно было абсурдно, если подумать. Влюбиться за такой короткий срок, да еще и в кого-то своего пола… Нереальный бред!</p>
<p>Набравшись смелости, все же пару раз ударил костяшками по гладкой поверхности.</p>
<p>— Не заперто!</p>
<p>Глубоко вдохнув, я открыл дверь, переступая порог, и остановился.</p>
<p>Джено сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, на коленях покоился ноутбук. Упираясь левым локтем в подлокотник, кулаком парень подпирал голову. Вторая рука покоилась на тачпауде. Карие глаза внимательно смотрели на меня. Всякий раз такой взгляд Ли будто пронзает насквозь. Серьезный, внимательный, сосредоточенный. Однако внезапно он смягчается, а губы складываются в ехидную, но отнюдь не злую ухмылку. Скорее, у него это похоже на проявление симпатии. Внутри от этой мысли мгновенно становится тепло, хотя стараясь не показывать своего волнения, скрещиваю руки на груди. Уверен, узнай он, что нравится мне, отвращения не избежать, а этого не хотелось бы.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Надо же, их сиятельство явило нам свой лик!</p>
<p>— Что поделать, Виктория сказала, что ты объявил голодовку. Не можешь кушать без бдительного присмотра взрослых?</p>
<p>Джено удивленно вскидывает брови.</p>
<p>— У тебя что, в крови все еще перебор алкоголя, раз рискуешь так дерзить?</p>
<p>— А что, разве тебя стоит опасаться?</p>
<p>Блять, Хуан! Ты спятил?! Зачем нарываться, или от волнения страх потерял да гормоны зашкаливают. Чёрт!!!</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений Ли смотрит на меня, хотя не разозлено, как стоило бы ожидать, а как-то по-особому задумчиво. Впрочем, его поведение предугадать сложно. Чувствую, как ладони вспотели, а ноги принялись дрожать.</p>
<p>Внезапно Джено сощурился и, отставив ноутбук на столик, рывком поднимается с кресла, быстро приближаясь и наклоняясь к моему лицу. Дернувшись назад от такого движения, нервно сглатываю. Разумеется, от него это не ускользает и он надменно ухмыляется. Во всем его облике сквозит сила и уверенность. Прямо-таки альфа самец! Из-за этого часть меня чувствует восхищение, но в то же время разрывает и легкая досада. Ведет себя так, словно он хозяин положения и контролирует все происходящее, а, между прочим, это мой дом! И здесь хозяин я! Но его это, похоже, совсем не заботит.</p>
<p>— Поверь мне, Ренджун! Мне опасно переходить дорогу и злить меня. Хотя можешь не беспокоиться, тебя я не воспринимаю всерьез как противника.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, что я настолько слабый?!</p>
<p>Не ответив, Ли обошел меня, выходя из комнаты. Недовольный таким окончанием разговора поспешно иду за ним.</p>
<p>— Может ответишь на вопрос?</p>
<p>На ходу потягиваясь, Джено лениво бросает.</p>
<p>— Скажем так, я ничего не намерен тебе делать, пока у тебя есть статус неприкосновенности.</p>
<p>Непонимающе приподнимая брови, я остановился.</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>Ответом мне служит только короткий взгляд и самодовольная ухмылка, а после брюнет спускается на первый этаж.</p>
<p>Глядя ему вслед, я чувствую растерянность и волнение. Может ли это значить, что для него я являюсь кем-то особенным? Хотя о чем я думаю. Наверняка это из-за того, что я дал ему новый дом и работу. Или он до сих пор чувствует вину за прошлое? А может, это жалость к умирающему человеку?</p>
<p>От таких размышлений на душе становится гадко. Почему-то все это кажется более вероятным, нежели то, что у него может быть ко мне симпатия.</p>
<p>— Ты опять в астрал выпал? — вздрогнув, смотрю на внезапно вернувшегося Ли. А ведь его отношение и, правда, так сильно поменялось после того, как он узнал о моей болезни.</p>
<p>Стараясь не показывать разочарования, приближаюсь к лестнице.</p>
<p>— Идем уже, иначе ты обвинишь меня в том, что я морю тебя голодом.</p>
<p>Джено глухо смеется.</p>
<p>— А это хорошая идея. Тогда за это ты будешь мне доплачивать!</p>
<p>— Что?!</p>
<p>— За работу в тяжелых условиях.</p>
<p>— Обойдешься! — хмурясь, спускаюсь, раздраженно бормоча под нос, — Неужели тебя кроме денег реально ничего не волнует!</p>
<p>Судя по тому, что Ли ничего не ответил, этого он к счастью не услышал. Зато на этом мы закончили пререкаться и, наконец, добрались до столовой, усаживаясь за стол.</p>
<p>Аппетита привычно нет, поэтому съедаю две ложки салата, закусывая их небольшим кусочком запеченной в сухарях курицы и запиваю это все парой глотков чая. Глядя на оставшиеся на тарелке картофель и обжаренные в сливочном соусе грибы, вместе с черничными рулетами на соседнем блюдце, Ли отрывается от своей порции.</p>
<p>— Порой мне кажется, что ты просто зажрался. Ваш повар всегда вкусно готовит и мне правда непонятно, как от этого можно воротить нос?</p>
<p>— Так и можно. Для меня у всякой еды горьковатый привкус.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать с моей готовкой тоже самое?</p>
<p>— Это мой личный дефект. Но должен сказать, что в твоем случае все было не так плохо.</p>
<p>Джено смотрит недоверчиво, но мне не хочется больше ничего говорить. Внутри постепенно начинает неприятно тянуть и становится жарко.</p>
<p>— Ренджун? — Ли смотрит на меня почему-то с недоумением, — Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Да, видимо температура немного поднялась. Мне стоит просто немного отдохнуть.</p>
<p>Странно, такого давно не было. Встав из-за стола, чувствую, что меня заносит. Чтобы не упасть, хватаюсь за край стола. Голова кружится и в глазах все слегка плывет.</p>
<p>Ли вскакивает с места, однако я успокаивающе отмахиваюсь.</p>
<p>— Забей, просто слишком резко встал. Я пойду.</p>
<p>До дверей около пятнадцати шагов. Стараясь держаться ровно, не заваливаясь никуда и не показывая слабости, преодолеваю это расстояние. Почти физически чувствую пристальный взгляд в спину. Оказавшись по другую сторону двери, позволяю себе привалиться к стене, сжимая пальцами виски.</p>
<p>Какого черта творится? Приступов не было уже достаточно давно. И ведь совсем недавно мне стало лучше! Так почему это происходит вновь?!</p>
<p>На лбу появляется испарина. Стоит поспешить и подняться наверх пока не стало хуже. Отталкиваюсь от стены, двигаясь к лестнице. Всего два шага и в голове, словно что-то взрывается, в глазах темнеет, ноги подкашиваются. Когда мрак отступает, понимаю, что стою на карачках в трех метрах от ступеней.</p>
<p>Хуже не придумаешь. Не хочется думать, какую могут поднять суматоху окружающие, если меня увидят в таком виде.</p>
<p>Облизывая пересохшие губы, медленно двигаюсь вперед.</p>
<p>Ради Бога, только бы Ли продолжал обедать, а Виктория занималась делами в другом конце дома.</p>
<p>Ползти наверх тяжело, по вискам, по позвоночнику скатываются капли пота. Руки и ноги подрагивают от напряжения. Кажется, что конец этим ступеням не наступит никогда, хочется бросить все и просто опуститься на пол, но нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя.</p>
<p>Память некстати подкидывает воспоминание из прошлого.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Темный холодный подвал. Рубашка разодрана, как и брюки. Тело походит на единый оголенный комок нервов. Болит абсолютно каждый участок кожи. Веки заплыли и лицо, скорее всего, походит на сливу. Сверху задувает холодный ветер. Нелепая смерть, хотя разве не этого хотелось?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Почему-то умирать именно так, как собаке в подворотне, совсем не хочется.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Двигаться больно, но почти забытое упрямство толкает вперед. Каменные ступени царапают кожу. Дыхание тяжелое, хрипящее. В уголке губ на выдохе надуваются пузырьки крови.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Только не так, я не хочу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Резкий порыв ветра, задувающий вниз, обжигает воспаленное лицо. Наверху оказывается какая-то помойка. Еще немного. Если выберусь на улицу, может быть кто-нибудь вызовет скорую или сделает хоть что-то…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Руки соскальзывают, и тело падает в кучу мусора.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>В стороне шумит толпа. Холодно. Мысли текут медленно, выхватывая кусками воспоминания, чувства.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>От бессилия хочется плакать, но от слез становится больнее, так как от соленых капель щиплет раны на лице. Значит, так я и умру. В какой-то подворотне. Избитый, изнасилованный, жалкий…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Глаза закрываются, холод с улицы пробирается в тело выстуживая чувства, мысли, жизнь…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Рядом какой-то вскрик, звуки, шорох, что-то происходит. Но сил уже нет. Пусть все остановится, пусть жизнь остановится. Я не против. Сил бороться нет, как и желания. Все чего хочется — покоя. И если он будет вечным, то так тому и быть…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты ж блять!!! Совсем охренел? А сказать что плохо не судьба? Чертов придурок! — тепло, хотя дальше даже интересно. Ли ругается, а я половину таких слов слышу в первый раз. Кажется, на ступенях я все-таки отключился.</p>
<p>Может ему легче тащить меня, пока он матерится и ругается?</p>
<p>Пытаюсь фыркнуть от смеха, но в итоге только морщусь. Больно.</p>
<p>Кровать прогибается, не без труда разлепляю веки. Джено злобно смотрит сверху вниз. Кажется, еще немного и прибьет.</p>
<p>— Я позову Викторию.</p>
<p>— Не-не…</p>
<p> Пытаюсь пальцами поймать его за руку, но получается только коснуться. Ли скептически наблюдает за моими попытками.</p>
<p>— А ты реально проблемный парень.</p>
<p>— Не зови…</p>
<p>Тяжело говорить.</p>
<p>Брюнет внимательно оглядывает меня с головы до ног. Холодная ладонь опускается на лоб. Приятно. Кажется, что даже становится легче, хотя понимаю, что это не так. Прикрываю глаза, выдыхая.</p>
<p>— Все пройдет. Надо поспать.</p>
<p>— Может лекарства выпьешь?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— У тебя жар вообще-то.</p>
<p>Я только морщусь. Говорить трудно, становится все жарче, под кожу словно накидали раскаленных углей. Глаза болят, поэтому закрываю их.</p>
<p>Джено говорит что-то еще, но я уже не понимаю, отключаясь.</p>
<p>Позднее только слышатся чьи-то голоса, прикосновение чего-то влажного и прохладного к коже, в редкие прояснения успеваю подметить какие-то силуэты, но кто это и что происходит, сознание не воспринимает.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Когда в голове, наконец, проясняется, за окном царит сумрак, то ли поздний вечер, то ли ранний рассвет. Однако судя по тишине в доме, это скорее утро. Отодвигая одеяло, понимаю, что меня успели переодеть. Сгиб руки побаливает и на нем виднеется алеющий след от укола.</p>
<p>Неужели все было так плохо?</p>
<p>Тяжело вздыхая, поворачиваюсь на бок, растерянно застывая. На второй половине кровати, закинув руки за голову, поверх покрывала спит Джено. Одетый, как накануне в рубашку и джинсы. Значит, проспал я хотя бы не сутки.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Наверное, это первый раз, когда я могу так внимательно и близко рассмотреть его, начиная от кончиков длинных ресниц и заканчивая родинкой на щеке.</p>
<p>Взгляд, желая впитать и запомнить как можно больше, скользит по лицу, шеи, груди.</p>
<p>Прежде, близкое нахождение постороннего человека вызывало панику, но сейчас есть только любопытство. Понимаю, что смотрю неожиданно жадно, словно в любую секунду могу ослепнуть и никогда этого больше не увидеть.</p>
<p>Постепенно слабость возвращается, хотя я до последнего стараюсь бороться с ней, ведь потом у меня не будет такого шанса. Однако долго сопротивляться не получается. Веки тяжелеют и закрываются. Внутри вспыхивает и гаснет досада и обида, слишком мало времени. Прежде чем голову покинут последние мысли, успеваю подумать, что я и, правда, болен. Сопротивляться этому притяжению сил нет, хотя оно совершенно неправильно и противоестественно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>POV Джено</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Я — великолепен! Безусловно, это дар свыше! Иначе просто не может быть. Хотя… дар весьма хреновый.</p>
<p>Сон краснеет от ярости, готовясь придушить меня. А все почему? Потому что если где-то происходит что-то плохое, то в этом всегда виноват именно я. Фантастическая логика! Она что, знакома с моим отцом? Обычно только он, так свято в это верит. Ах, да… Еще Ким!</p>
<p>К счастью, присутствие в комнате врача сдерживает женщину от гневного порыва. Но взгляд ее красноречивей всяких слов и действий. Прямо могу представить то, с каким упоением меня вышвыривают из окна или вешают на люстре в холле. И вряд ли ее остановит разница в силе и росте.</p>
<p>Не желая больше терпеть ее недовольный взгляд, отворачиваюсь, глядя на врача, осматривающего Ренджуна. Мужчина среднего роста с каштановыми волосами и светло-карими глазами. Вместо белого халата строгий серый костюм. Единственное, что подтверждает его принадлежность к медицине, белый чемоданчик с кучей приборов, инструментов и препаратов, который сейчас покоится на тумбе.</p>
<p>Закончив с осмотром, врач вынимает из чемоданчика шприц и заполняет его прозрачной жидкостью из небольшой баночки. Я же физически чувствую, как Виктория мечтает хотя бы огреть меня свинцовой статуэткой по голове. Хех, а по виду и не скажешь, что в такой милой женщине столько злобы.</p>
<p>Введя в вену препарат, мужчина убирает в чемоданчик свои вещи и, щелкнув замочком, оборачивается.</p>
<p>— Не стоит волноваться, госпожа Сон. Это просто переутомление, плюс стресс. Должно быть, его встревожил наш вчерашний разговор и сегодня такой результат. Он ведь пьет лекарства, что я прописал?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — женщина выглядит встревоженной, а после бросает на меня очередной уничижительный взгляд, — Но должна сказать, что вчера он напился и вернулся далеко за полночь.</p>
<p>Врач оглядывает меня задумчивым взглядом.</p>
<p>Да, бросьте! Он сам жрал выпивку как настоящий алкоголик, а все делают вид, будто я силком в него вливал эту дрянь.</p>
<p>— Ему стоит внимательнее относиться к своему здоровью.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, но смерть Тэиля полностью морально раздавила его. Да еще и эта болезнь… — Виктория, стараясь сдерживать слезы, прикрыла рот дрожащей рукой.</p>
<p>Какого черта я вообще здесь делаю? Надо было уйти сразу, как принес его в комнату. Но нет, благородные порывы и совесть призвали поухаживать за больным, и я как придурок переодевал его, делал прохладные компрессы на лоб, пока не явился этот доктор.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю. Возможно, ему стоит вновь обратиться к психологу.</p>
<p>— Если вы считаете это необходимым, то я поговорю с ним об этом.</p>
<p>Мужчина вежливо улыбается и кивает.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, он послушает вас. А сейчас мне пора. Укол скоро подействует и жар спадет. Конечно, он еще поспит пару часов, но думаю, завтра ему будет лучше. Если же что-то пойдет не так, то звоните. Удачного дня!</p>
<p>Подхватив чемоданчик, мужчина вышел из комнаты. Пробуравив меня очередным взглядом, Виктория поспешила следом.</p>
<p>Зайдя ко второй стороне кровати, устало опускаюсь на нее.</p>
<p>Даже не верится, что прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как я ушел от Донхэ, но за это время случилось столько всего, сколько прежде происходило за год. Повернув голову, смотрю на Хуана. Сейчас он бледнее обычного. Тяжело выдыхая, сажусь на постели, глядя на него. Знаю, он меня не слышит, но трудно удержаться от возможности все ему высказать. И плевать, что он не услышит моих слов и не запомнит, пожалуй, так будет даже лучше.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, с тобой действительно трудно. У тебя вечно настроение скачет, как у девчонок при месячных. Некоторые поступки вообще лишены логики. Я стараюсь не обращать на это внимание, но это непросто. К тому же, похоже, все уверены, что происходящее моя вина, а не твои собственные тараканы. Скоро придет малышня, а я без понятия, что говорить, если они спросят, что с тобой случилось. Если тебе было так плохо, зачем было молчать? Не хочешь питаться или общаться со мной, ладно, но… черт! Ты хоть знаешь, как жутко видеть валяющееся практически безжизненное тело. Я серьезно думал, что ты собрался помирать!</p>
<p>Подтянув ноги к груди, запускаю пальцы в волосы. Хоть рви их на себе от безысходности. Молчу пару секунд, а после тихо продолжаю.</p>
<p>— Я уже ни черта не понимаю. Для меня непривычно заботиться о ком-то. Венди и Чэнлэ не в счет. Ты мне нравишься, ты хороший парень, но… это какая-то неправильная дружба. Чем больше об этом думаю, тем сильнее кажется, взорвется мозг. Формально я твой помощник и живу в этом доме, но кто я здесь на самом деле? Нас ведь сложно назвать друзьями. Знакомыми тоже. По сути, я бы давно забил на это, но ты напоминаешь бездомного щенка. У тебя вечно взгляд побитой собаки… или дохлой рыбы. А! Бля! — тишина прошивает пространство плотными нитями, говорить почему-то неожиданно стыдно. Охеренно, я съехал с катушек и по ходу говорю сам с собой. Стоило бы заткнуться, но слова сами собой вылетают изо рта, будто от них зависит что-то важное, какая глупость, — …Улыбайся. Смейся. Тебе идет быть живым. Я… привыкаю к тебе, — губы складываются в невеселую усмешку, — Но не вздумай сболтнуть это кому-нибудь. Урою нахрен! …Черт! Мне непривычно, что кто-то рядом и не отталкивает меня. Ты серьезно первый, кто считает меня славным парнем. Первое время, даже малыши, когда я подобрал их, шарахались от меня. Хотя ты же больной на всю голову, потому разве стоит удивляться твоей доверчивости. Хотя порой от твоего взгляда неловко. Кажется, будто ты от меня что-то ждешь, а я без понятия что.</p>
<p>Откинувшись назад, вытягиваюсь на постели. Наверняка скоро придет Сон и на меня обрушится ее гнев, но черт, я правда устал. Глаза медленно закрываются. Не хватало еще здесь уснуть. Хотя какая разница? Все равно Виктория скоро выпихнет меня вон. Закидывая руки за голову, с усмешкой выдыхаю, прежде чем закрыть глаза.</p>
<p>— Я всегда был один. Но я был бы не против, если бы у меня был такой брат как ты. Тогда возможно мне было бы легче. Спасибо, что появился.</p>
<p>Сознавая, что за ахинею несу в этом дурацком состоянии полусна, вновь усмехаюсь. Почему-то, кажется, что я заразился от Хуана бредом и схожу с ума, постепенно становясь мягче.</p>
<p>Разве мы успели стать так близки за такой короткий срок?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>End POV</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Виктория разжимает пальцы и, хмурясь, стоит перед дверью несколько минут, но после все же открывает ее, заходя в комнату. На постели спят два парня и ей не нравится, что Ли развалился здесь же, но став случайной свидетельницей его откровения у нее не хватает мужества выгнать его. Может быть, она ошибалась на его счет? Ведь она ничего о нем не знает. К тому же, ей неприятно это признавать и ее коробит от этой мысли, но она слишком часто наблюдала за Ренджуном, чтобы не заметить перемены в его поведении. То, на что другие не обратили внимания, и что возможно и для самого Хуана не до конца понятно, и уж тем более этого не заметил Ли. Взгляды и поведение отнюдь не дружеское и совсем не братское.</p>
<p>Сон выходит из комнаты, плотно прикрывая дверь, и трясет головой. Ей хочется думать, что это ошибка, что это не так, ведь у нее в голове не укладывается то, что между двумя представителями одного пола может быть подобное влечение. Во всяком случае, прежде Ренджун никого не подпускал к себе, но сейчас… все совсем иначе. Он ловит каждое слово Джено, все время наблюдает за ним, тянется к нему, хотя и пытается сохранять видимую отчужденность. Ей неприятно это осознавать, но с каждым разом она понимает, что зависимость Хуана от Ли растет и блондин вряд ли сам сознает, насколько сильной становится его привязанность от подобного притяжения. Виктория искренне недоумевала, что так привлекает Ренджуна в Джено. При его появлении в доме, она пусть и отнеслась к нему настороженно, но старалась все-таки быть дружелюбной и гостеприимной. Ее радовало, что Хуан выбрался из своего плена уединения и смог с кем-то поладить. Но все больше наблюдая за Ли, у Сон складывалось мнение, что Джено попросту морочит блондину голову. Именно из-за этого женщина стала относиться к брюнету настороженно, а после и вовсе негативно. Впрочем, не последнюю роль для нее сыграло и мнение ДоЁна, которому Ли не понравился с первой секунды. Однако теперь, она пребывала в растерянности. Конечно, она не воспылала за пару секунд симпатией к брюнету, но его слова заставили ее задуматься — если у Джено, пусть не любовь, но хотя бы симпатия к Ренджуну, то быть может ей не стоит вмешиваться и мешать их общению. Если Ли искренен, и в его намерения не входит вредить Хуану, то стоит ли ей дать ему шанс.</p>
<p>Войдя в кухню, женщина присела за широкий стол, стоящий в центре комнаты. Хлопотавший над плитой мужчина в белом поварском костюме с кучерявыми каштановыми волосами, оглянувшись, окинул ее задумчивым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Ренджуну лучше? — повернувшись обратно к кастрюлям, мужчина принялся что-то помешивать.</p>
<p>— Да. Господин Тен сказал, что кризис миновал.</p>
<p>— Это хорошо, но что тогда тебя тревожит?</p>
<p>— Я думала о Джено, Джехён.</p>
<p>— Хм… вот как.</p>
<p>— Тебе не кажется он подозрительным?</p>
<p>На секунду прервавшись, мужчина задумчиво поморщил нос.</p>
<p>— Нет. Возможно, первоначально он вызывал настороженность, но теперь нет. Хороший парень.</p>
<p>— Ли?</p>
<p>— Да. Он заходил благодарить меня за готовку, однажды. И теперь порой заглядывает.</p>
<p>— Впервые об этом слышу.</p>
<p>Виктория растерянно смотрела на Джехёна. Закрыв кастрюлю крышкой, мужчина развернулся к женщине.</p>
<p>— Не часто, конечно, но возможно он хотел бы научиться готовить. Мне кажется в нем больше хорошего, чем он показывает.</p>
<p>— Я скорее поверю, что он морочит тебе голову.</p>
<p>Мужчина развел руки в стороны.</p>
<p>— Это твое дело. Я только ответил на твои слова. Но мое мнение, присмотрись к нему лучше. К тому же, не думаю, что Ренджун настолько глуп, чтобы приводить в дом плохих людей. Тебе ли не знать, насколько он осторожен в общении.</p>
<p>Встав из-за стола, Сон нахмурилась.</p>
<p>— Эта его доверчивость к Джено меня и беспокоит. Но может ты прав. Я попробую последовать твоему совету. А сейчас пора вернуться к работе.</p>
<p>Цокая каблучками, женщина вышла из кухни. Задумчиво проводив ее взглядом, Джехён вернулся к готовке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вздохнув, Джено завозился на постели. Пару раз моргнув, парень потер глаза и огляделся. На мгновение растерявшись, из-за того, что он не в своей комнате, Ли вспомнил предыдущий день и, подивившись, что его не выгнали, взглянул на вторую половину кровати. Ренджуна на ней не оказалось и брюнет, хмурясь, сел.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро! — в дверях ванной появился Хуан, успевший принять душ и сменить пижаму, на легкие джинсы и светло-голубую рубашку, пуговицы которой он застегивал в этот момент, игнорируя брюнета.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Джено угрюмо смотрел на блондина. Закончив одеваться, Ренджун, наконец, поднял взгляд. В молчании парни рассматривали друг друга несколько минут. Со вздохом встав с кровати, Ли приблизился к Хуану. Первой его мыслей было отвесить ему оплеуху из-за того, что он заставляет других волноваться, но поскольку блондин был все еще бледен, хотя и пытался выглядеть обычно, брюнет решил не срываться.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз сразу говори о своем состоянии. Ты поступаешь глупо, думая, что скрывая это, поступаешь верно. Твоя бессмысленная бравада никому не принесет пользы. Ты все понял?</p>
<p>Ренджун опустил голову, тихо произнеся:</p>
<p>— Да. Прости за беспокойство.</p>
<p>— Это тебе стоит сказать Сон, а не мне.</p>
<p>На секунду сжав губы, Хуан поднял взгляд.</p>
<p>— А ты не волновался? Почему спал здесь?</p>
<p>— Просто с тобой отдохнуть нормально нереально. То попойки, то обмороки. И если ты хочешь чтобы помимо помощника я выполнял обязанности сиделки, тебе придется доплачивать за это.</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, блондин гневно процедил:</p>
<p>— Я понял. Если на этом все, можешь идти. Не волнуйся, если тебя это так заботит, то за эти два дня я тебе доплачу.</p>
<p>Не дожидаясь, пока Ли уйдет, Ренджун обошел его и первым покинул комнату.</p>
<p>Проводив его внимательным взглядом, Джено, насупившись, спрятал руки в карманы. Вчера он и, правда, волновался за этого проблемного парня, но о том, чтобы признаться в этом, не могло быть и речи. Поэтому он и переводил всякий разговор на тему денег, хотя это и было глупо даже с его точки зрения. Понятное дело, что у окружающих было мнение о нем, как об алчном человеке, хотя на деле, он просто не представлял, как можно общаться иначе и каково это искренне проявлять собственные чувства и эмоции.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В столовой меня уже ждала детвора. При моем появлении они поспешили мне навстречу, расспрашивая о самочувствии и о том, не требуется ли мне что-нибудь. Больше всех, как обычно, волновалась Сыльги. Потратив некоторое время на убеждение малышей в том, что мне гораздо лучше, я присоединился к ним за столом. Чтобы окончательно убедить встревоженных детей пришлось налечь на завтрак, дабы не вызывать лишнего волнения. Вскоре в столовой появился Джено, привычно хладнокровный и отстраненный. Хотя сейчас он казался настолько далеким, каким не был никогда прежде. Однако поскольку остальные не обратили на него внимания, мне показалось, что я ошибся, но вскоре мне довелось убедиться, что такая мысль похоже посетила не только меня. Чэнлэ, ближе других сидевший к Ли, спустя несколько минут стал бросать на названого брата взволнованные взгляды, пока не удержавшись, придвинулся ближе и дернул старшего пару раз за рукав. Смерив Чэнлэ холодным взглядом, Джено чуть склонился к нему. Продолжая есть, я неотрывно наблюдал, хотя старался оставить свое внимание незамеченным. Мальчик тихо о чем-то спросил Ли, заставив парня нахмуриться и отрицательно качнуть головой. На детском личике отразилось волнение и тревога, и он торопливо сказал ему что-то еще. Ли тихо выдохнул и, крепче сжав вилку в руке, коротко ответил Чэнлэ. Мальчик поджал губы и опустил голову к тарелке. Посмотрев на сестру, сидевшую от него с другой стороны, он еще раз взглянул на Джено, после чего посмотрел на меня. Но встретившись со мной взглядом, поспешил потупить взгляд, принявшись ковырять ложкой в тарелке.</p>
<p>Такое поведение парня ставило в тупик. Джено всегда заботился и беспокоился о своих малышах и вдруг был с кем-то из них резким? Было сложно не заметить, каким подавленным стал после их короткого разговора Чэнлэ.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро! — в дверях показался ДоЁн, как обычно, одетый с иголочки — серые брюки со стрелками, мятный кашемировый свитер и белую рубашку с бледно-серой клеткой.</p>
<p>— Доброе, ДоЁн! — я постарался улыбнуться.</p>
<p>Следом за мной мужчину поприветствовали остальные, хотя Ли сделал это без особого энтузиазма, впрочем, Ким не обратил на это никакого внимания. Пройдя ко мне, он чуть склонился, коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони моего лба. Застыв от неожиданности, я огорошено заглянул в его глаза. Легко кивнув, видно своим мыслям, он выпрямился.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, что сегодня ты в порядке. Надеюсь, ты помнишь наш разговор о новой одежде для приема?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Я договорился на сегодня, поэтому ты и остальные, — Ким чуть повысил голос, оглядывая присутствующих за столом внимательным взглядом, привлекая к себе их внимание, — едете в город за покупками. Я буду вас сопровождать, поэтому, как только покончите с завтраком у вас полчаса на сборы, после будем выезжать. Поэтому попрошу никого не опаздывать.</p>
<p>Дети только переглянулись, покивав головой и налегая на завтрак. Единственный, кто оставался безразличен — Джено. Хмурясь, я недоумевал, из-за чего он так поменял свое поведение. Ведь это он разозлил меня, а теперь ведет себя, словно оскорбленная невинность.</p>
<p>— Если что, тебя это тоже касается Ли.</p>
<p>Джено поднял безразличный взгляд на ДоЁна.</p>
<p>— Я понял.</p>
<p>Поскольку после этого брюнет вернулся к завтраку, мужчина нахмурился. Он не ожидал, что парень отреагирует так спокойно, ведь обычно он не упускал возможности поддеть собеседника и продемонстрировать свой острый язычок.</p>
<p>Первым покончив с завтраком, Джено встал из-за стола и вышел из столовой. ДоЁн, проводив его взглядом, перевел его на меня, впрочем, выражение его глаз было нечитаемым. Вскоре с едой закончили и дети, разбежавшиеся по комнатам собираться.</p>
<p>Отставив свою тарелку, я лишь откинулся на спинку стула. Ким, приблизившись, облокотился на спинку соседнего.</p>
<p>— Может просветишь, что сегодня с твоим помощником?</p>
<p>Я пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Вероятно, просто дурное настроение. Волнуешься?</p>
<p>Невольно губы вытянулись в улыбку, но ДоЁн ответил усмешкой, которая высказывала красноречивее всяких слов его мнение как о Ли, так и обо мне и моем вопросе.</p>
<p>— Не знаешь, и ладно. Если не будешь собираться, тогда можешь прямо сейчас перейти в машину. Я попросил подогнать ее к входу.</p>
<p>Со вздохом поднявшись, я смиренно направился к дверям.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наблюдая за Джено, я все сильнее волновался. Все время он был полностью погружен в собственные мысли. На вопросы отвечал коротко и без интереса. Примерял, что ему предлагали, чужую одежду не комментировал, и в целом казалось, пребывал где-то не здесь. Как же сильно отличалось его поведение от того раза, когда я покупал им одежду в начале нашего знакомства. Впрочем, меня и самого не воодушевляло это занятие. Костюмы, рубашки, свитера, джемперы, джинсы, брюки, ботинки, ремни и еще куча вещей. Сочетание цвета, стиль, бренд, цена. Стилист — мистер Ю Мин, которого ДоЁн взял с собой, оказался молодым мужчиной с жеманными повадками, трещавший без умолку. Из-за его болтовни хотелось поскорее разобраться с покупками и вернуться домой, либо этими же вещами заткнуть ему рот, что было, к сожалению, менее возможным и оставалось надеяться на то, что скоро всему этому придет конец. Но, похоже, у Ю были иные планы, и он решил полностью сменить наш гардероб. Забрав из его рук очередную пару комплектов вещей, я поспешил в примерочную. Стилист мгновенно переключился на Джено, глядевшего на него пустым, отрешенным взглядом. Уже сняв с себя джинсы и стягивая футболку, я задумался над тем, что мои слова сильно его обидели, хотя я не понимал почему.</p>
<p>Внезапно позади раздался шелест, и я резко развернулся. Передо мной со своими вещами стоял Ли, зашедший в примерочную. Невольно я сжался и отступил назад.</p>
<p>— Не паникуй. Мин решил приодеть и Кима, так что остальные кабинки заняты. А у меня нет желания торчать здесь еще десять часов, так что просто не обращай на меня внимания.</p>
<p>Отвернувшись ко мне спиной, Джено принялся стягивать через голову собственный свитшот.</p>
<p>По телу прошла нервная дрожь, и меня охватила легкая паника. Я все еще был раздет и мысль оказаться в одном помещении, особенно таком маленьком, с кем-то обнаженным, безумно пугала, но стоило мне увидеть оголенную спину Ли, как страх притупился. На матовой коже виднелось несколько алых и наоборот высветлено белых шрамов. Узкий и тонкий справа на пояснице, немного ниже, слева от позвоночника широкий и короткий, и, похожий на небольшое пятно, чуть меньше монеты в евро, под левой лопаткой. Протянув руку, я осторожно коснулся того, что был на пояснице. Замерев, Джено оглянулся, недоуменно смотря на меня.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Стушевавшись, я отдернул руку.</p>
<p>— Откуда они? Твои шрамы.</p>
<p>Ли заглянул себе через плечо, словно пытаясь рассмотреть их.</p>
<p>— Пару раз прилетело в драках. Один ножевой, второй от арматуры, а третий… — парень ненадолго задумался, — кажется, не слишком удачно упал на железный выступ, когда пришлось убегать от полиции по заброшкам.</p>
<p>Замолчав, Джено вновь отвернулся, принявшись расстегивать ремень. В этот раз паника вернулась гораздо сильнее, заставив меня вжаться в угол. Память некстати подкидывала воспоминания о прошлом.</p>
<p>Обхватив голову руками, я тихо заскрежетал зубами.</p>
<p>Развернувшись на звук, Джено растерялся, шагнул вперед, протягивая ко мне руки, и коснулся щеки.</p>
<p>— Ренджун? Тебе снова плохо?</p>
<p>Сжимая зубы, я старался сдержаться, чтобы меня хотя бы не трясло как в лихорадке, и отчаянно замотал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Просто… не трогай меня!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Голос нервно сорвался. На секунду застыв, Ли отстранился, отвернулся, быстро застегнул брюки, натянул остатки одежды и, подхватив вещи, вышел из примерочной.</p>
<p>Я откинул голову назад, чувствуя холод стены, к которой все еще прижимался спиной. Я просто застыл, смотря на свет лампы над головой. Сердце, испуганно колотившееся, постепенно успокаивалось. Дыхание выравнивалось, и воспоминания разжимали свои цепкие пальцы.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько минут, чувствуя, что паника миновала, я переоделся и, собрав оставшиеся вещи, вышел из примерочной, сразу обращаясь к стоявшим неподалеку ДоЁну и Ю.</p>
<p>— Давайте просто возьмем все. Иначе это займет слишком много времени.</p>
<p>Стилист хотел что-то сказать, но Ким, быстрым взглядом оглядев меня, опережая Мина, произнес:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я расплачусь. Можешь идти.</p>
<p>Похоже, я действительно отвратно выглядел, так как даже дети, вышедшие из своих примерочных, встревожено смотрели на меня. Джено показался спустя пару минут, откуда-то из служебных помещений. Окинув меня хмурым взглядом, он помрачнел и отвернулся. Досадливо поджав губы, я дождался пока ДоЁн расплатится за покупки и их погрузят в машину. Уже забираясь в авто, я, чуть притормозив, заглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Теперь мне было понятно, из-за чего окружающие смотрели на меня с таким беспокойством. Лицо белое, будто измазано мелом. Зрачки расширены, как после пары бессонных ночей. Да и весь вид нервозный и взъерошенный.</p>
<p>Когда мы уже заняли свои места, Ли, сидевший как раньше недалеко от меня, чуть обернулся и негромко, так, чтобы его услышал только я, произнес:</p>
<p>— Прости. Я забылся. Мне не стоило это делать.</p>
<p>После этого парень вновь отвернулся, наблюдая за видом из окна.</p>
<p>Откинувшись на сиденье, я повернулся к своему окну. Я понимал, что на самом деле в случившемся нет его вины, ведь это мои собственные внутренние травмы. Но при этом я не мог сказать об этом ему. Мне было тяжело признаваться в том, что на какое-то мгновение я смог представить насилие с его стороны. В то время как его не заботили подобные вещи, мой извращенный и уродливый ум вырисовывал картины, где он прижимает меня к стене и, срывая одежду, грубо удовлетворяет собственные желания.</p>
<p>Закусив губу, я ткнулся лбом в стекло. Меня переполняло отвращение к самому себе, к своим бредовым фантазиям холодящим сердце и заставлявшим тело дрожать от ужаса и… предвкушения. Слишком долго пробыв в статусе вещи, я свыкся с ролью жертвы. Меня тошнило от подобных мыслей. Попав в дом Тэиля, я долго ждал момента, когда он покажет свое «истинное лицо» и воспользуется мной. Но однажды он взял меня за руку и привел на чердак. Тогда я решил, что он сделал это, чтобы мои крики не услышали в доме и то неминуемое, к чему я готовился, наконец, произойдет. Но Мун просто окинул комнату взглядом и, тепло улыбнувшись, потрепал меня по голове, сказав: «Эта комната принадлежала моей жене Айрин. Она была очень хорошим человеком и этим ты мне напоминаешь ее. Поэтому, я хочу, чтобы с сегодняшнего дня эта комната была твоей. Айрин была бы счастлива, если бы узнала, что ее любимая студия будет в таких надежных руках. Уверен, что здесь ты сможешь найти самого себя. Для меня ты как сын, которого у меня никогда не было, Ренджун, и я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь наступит день, когда ты сможешь забыть все свои страхи и стать по-настоящему счастливым. Я верю в тебя, и очень горжусь тем, что ты стал моей семьей!». Когда он ушел, оставив меня одного, я долго думал над его объятиями перед уходом. В них не было ни толики привычной для меня пошлости и похоти, вместо них присутствовали непонятные мне нежность, ласка, забота и тепло. И сейчас, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, я чувствовал, что, несмотря на прошедшие годы, те мерзкие чувства все еще живы в моем сердце.</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, я злобно смотрел в едва заметно отражавшиеся в окне свои глаза. Мои попытки начать все с начала — изменить свою внешность, перекрасив волосы, обзавестись новыми привычками — не возымели должного эффекта. Ведь главное оставалось неизменным, внутри меня был тот, кого я презирал и ненавидел — я сам.</p>
<p>До самого дома подобные мысли не давали мне покоя. Я словно застрял в тупике, из которого не мог выбраться. Не ища выхода, я просто нарисовал его на одной из стен, оставаясь при этом в заключении. Свобода, о которой я мечтал, была для меня недосягаема.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Едва машина остановилась у входа в дом, Ренджун вернулся в свою комнату, не говоря никому ни слова. Выглядел он потерянным и страдающим. Я честно ожидал выговора от ДоЁна или вопросов от детей, но они лишь проводили его взглядами в полнейшей тишине. Сразу после этого малыши ушли на задний двор играть, а Ким направился в гараж за своим автомобилем. Окружающая атмосфера казалась непереносимо тяжелой. Мне было сложно понять подобные отношения. Даже Сыльги, от которой я мог ожидать очередных беспокойных реплик о состоянии здоровья Хуана, словно оставалась безучастной. Почему-то казалось, что в этой ситуации, всем известно нечто такое, что неизвестно мне.</p>
<p>Мне хотелось подняться к Ренджуну и узнать в порядке ли он, но было очевидно, что момент неподходящий. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься я спустился в спортзал. Физические тренировки неплохо помогали отвлечься, но сейчас, несмотря на нагрузки, перед внутренним взором все ровно стояла вжимающаяся в стену худощавая фигура, и смотревшие на меня с непередаваемым ужасом карие глаза. Я всячески старался избавиться от навязчивого образа, но он продолжал преследовать меня. Опустив штангу на крепления и убрав от нее руки, я поднялся с тренажера и, пройдя за перегородку, не раздеваясь, прыгнул в бассейн. Чуть прохладная вода мягко обволакивала, словно заключая в собственное чрево. Податливая поверхность мягко расходилось под гребками рук. В голове пульсировала мысль доплыть до дальнего края, оттолкнуться и проплыть обратно. И так до тех пор, пока мышцы не начинают ныть от напряжения.</p>
<p>Выбравшись на холодную плитку, полностью обессилев, я растянулся у края бассейна в позе звезды. Даже устав, я так и не смог избавиться от этих вязких мыслей. «Просто… не трогай меня!» — воздух резко выходит на выдохе из легких. Мог ли быть у него хоть один шанс провести свою жизнь иначе, проиграй я ему в том бою?</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь?</p>
<p>Приподняв голову, смотрю в сторону входа. В проходе между тренажерным залом и бассейном, плотно скрещивая руки на груди, так словно он старается обнять сам себя, стоит Хуан. С тихим вздохом сев, издалека смотрю на него. Кажется, сделай лишнее движение или пошевелись слишком резко, и блондин без оглядки сбежит прочь. Почему с ним всегда так сложно?</p>
<p>— Плавал.</p>
<p>— В одежде?</p>
<p>— Думал охладиться.</p>
<p>Ренджун поджимает губы и двигается вперед, останавливаясь в пяти шагах, опускается на пол напротив.</p>
<p>— Из-за меня?</p>
<p>— У меня не было намерения тебя пугать.</p>
<p>Хуан опускает взгляд вниз.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. Но… я думал об этом.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— То, что ты мог сделать.</p>
<p>Он представлял, как я его трахну?</p>
<p>Подняв на меня задумчивый взгляд, он начинает медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Зачем ему это?</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь добиться?</p>
<p>— Убедиться, что этого не произойдет.</p>
<p>Опустив рубашку на пол, Ренджун медленно двигается ко мне. Хмуро наблюдая за ним, жду дальнейших действий. Мне все еще не понятно то, что он пытается сделать.</p>
<p>Касаясь моей груди через мокрую ткань, он заглядывает мне в глаза, словно стараясь в них увидеть что-то особенное.</p>
<p>— Можно… снять?</p>
<p>Пальцы, дотрагивающиеся груди заметно дрожат. Выдыхая, закатываю глаза и стягиваю рубашку, а следом и футболку. Мне не нравятся эти его эксперименты. Что он хочет узнать или проверить? Сорвусь я или нет? Но Ренджун не стремится что-либо делать. Он просто сидит напротив меня, смотря глаза в глаза. Постепенно после купания я начинаю мерзнуть, но все еще остаюсь на месте. Ему в отличие от меня отсутствие одежды не мешает.</p>
<p>Не представляю, как долго мы сидим друг напротив друга, и Хуан внимательно, чуть задумчиво, смотрит на меня, думая о чем-то своем.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что в помещении достаточно тепло, тело все сильнее неприятно холодит. Влажные капли, спадая с волос, стекают по коже, вызывая неприятные ощущения. Хмурясь, слегка веду плечом, пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от этого дискомфорта. Такое случайное движение привлекает внимание Ренджуна, который, вздрагивая, будто выходя из транса, торопиться подняться на ноги, подхватывая свою рубашку.</p>
<p>— Прости! Я сейчас!</p>
<p>— Не носись так. Здесь пол скользкий.</p>
<p>Смахиваю с лица капли, сразу после этого откидывая назад падающие вперед пряди. Похоже, моего нанимателя в очередной раз переключило, раз он куда-то опять умчался, на бегу застегивая себе пуговицы.</p>
<p>Упершись ладонями позади себя, запрокидываю голову, глядя на потолок. Честно говоря, за это время я устал и не столько физически, сколько морально. Хуан трахает мозги не хуже какой-нибудь девушки. В очередной раз вздрагивая от прохлады, выпрямляюсь, чтобы встать и подняться к себе в комнату, переодеться, но в итоге не двигаюсь с места, выгибая брови. Ренджун, вернувшись, спешит из спортзала к бассейну, в итоге, как я и говорил, едва не поскальзывается на мокром полу, но все-таки добирается до меня и, замирая, точно суслик перед змеей, протягивает полотенце.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, фыркаю от его нелепого вида, забирая полотенце.</p>
<p>— Спасибо!</p>
<p>Накинув махровую ткань на голову, убираю лишнюю влагу с волос, после смахивая оставшиеся капли с тела и закинув полотенце на плечи, наконец, поднимаюсь в полный рост. Ренджун наблюдает за мной, кусая губы.</p>
<p>— Ну, как? Удовлетворил свое любопытство?</p>
<p>Хуан пару секунд словно раздумывает, а после отрицательно качает головой, вызывая усмешку.</p>
<p>— Успокойся. У меня встает только на девушек, поэтому можешь спать спокойно не переживая за свою задницу.</p>
<p>Ренджун кривится от злости за обидные для него слова, намереваясь в очередной раз начать огрызаться, но у меня нет желания с ним пререкаться, и я прохожу мимо, направляясь к выходу.</p>
<p>— Давай отложим очередные разборки на другой раз. Нам обоим достаточно проблем на сегодня.</p>
<p>Не оборачиваясь, иду к себе в комнату. Стоит принять теплый душ, а после попросить у Джехёна горячего чая. Не хотелось бы заболеть перед рабочей неделей.</p>
<p>— Прости меня!</p>
<p>Голос Хуана останавливает меня в проходе. Удивленно приподнимая брови, оборачиваюсь, взглянув на него. Ренджун смотрит на меня с таким непередаваемым отчаяньем, словно он задушил мою любимую кошечку. Какой абсурд.</p>
<p>— И за что ты извиняешься?</p>
<p>Блондин поджимает губы, приближаясь и сокращая расстояние между нами.</p>
<p>— За все. Я все время усложняю тебе жизнь.</p>
<p>Губы невольно складываются в усмешку.</p>
<p>— Должен тебя разочаровать, жизнь сама по себе сложная вещь и без всяких усложнений. Но, если тебе станет легче, то я тебя прощаю. А сейчас лучше отдохни у себя, у тебя до сих пор вид как у восставшего мертвеца.</p>
<p>Ренджун криво улыбается.</p>
<p>— И откуда столько заботы?</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, разворачиваюсь, продолжая идти, но все ж произношу:</p>
<p>— Не забывай, я тоже человек и могу беспокоиться. Не перенапрягайся.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, сейчас я выгляжу совсем не круто. Меня действительно беспокоит состояние Хуана, хотя мне и не по душе показывать это. Правда, в конце концов, нам стоит научиться сосуществовать, ведь скоро мы будем проводить еще больше времени вместе в стенах компании. Не только Ренджуну, но и мне необходимо поменять собственное поведение, в чем-то нам всем следует повзрослеть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Учитывая предыдущий опыт, я понял, что стоит засыпать как можно скорее, чтобы не слышать за стеной стонов и криков. Лучше всего делать это, накрываясь с головой одеялом или подушкой. Ночью приходилось становиться воплощением трех обезьян, что ничего не видят, не слышат и не говорят.</p>
<p>Мне бы хотелось хоть как-то облегчить участь Ренджуна, но как это сделать, если до сегодняшнего момента никто с этой задачей не справился, я не представлял. Поэтому, как остальным обитателям дома, мне приходилось делать вид, что я ничего не замечаю. Хотя это оказалось неожиданно сложно, ведь чувство вины, из-за моей причастности к этому, никуда не делось.</p>
<p>От обилия неприятных мыслей, спал я плохо, а потому вставал с гудящей головой и совершенно не отдохнувшим. Отчасти это было ещё потому, что Виктория разбудила меня на рассвете, что для утра воскресенья было неприятно.</p>
<p>Причина столь раннего подъема тоже выглядела смутно, так как женщина, перед тем как уйти, ограничилась одной напряженно вежливой фразой:</p>
<p>— Вас ждут в столовой. Поторопитесь!</p>
<p>Заспанно потирая глаза, я оторвал себя от кровати и побрел в ванну умыться холодной водой, в надежде хоть немного взбодриться. Мимоходом бросив взгляд на часы, я насупился. Ещё даже не было шести часов, и это наводило на мысли, что возможно меня, наконец, решили выдворить из дома, сделав это в ранний час, пока остальные обитатели особняка спят. Хотя учитывая предыдущие дни и события, это было бы неудивительно.</p>
<p>Заглянув в зеркало, я мрачно провел по небритому подбородку, решив, что раз меня попросили поторопиться, то бритье можно будет оставить на потом. К тому же, говорят, что щетина украшает мужчину, делая его брутальным.</p>
<p>С выбором одежды я так же не стал заморачиваться, надев свитшот и джинсы.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, в столовой я ожидал увидеть Ренджуна, как своего непосредственного работодателя, но вместо него внизу меня ждал Ким, сидевший чуть в стороне от стола, привычно держа свой смартфон, с которым он не расставался.</p>
<p>В отличие от меня ДоЁн, хотя так же был одет в неформальную одежду, выглядел как брендовая модель. Острые углы выглаженной рубашки, выглядывающей из-за ворота кашемирового свитера и брюки с ровными стрелками, лишь подчеркивали его извечную педантичность.</p>
<p>Окинув меня с ног до головы, Ким остановил взгляд на моем мрачном лице и неприязненно сжал губы. Другой реакции от него ожидать не стоило.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — буркнув не радужное приветствие, я прошел к ближайшему стулу, буквально падая на него, — Не находите, что рановато для завтрака?</p>
<p>ДоЁн соизволил убрать смартфон в карман, сосредотачивая на мне холодный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Самое то. Знаешь, как говорят, кто рано встает…</p>
<p>— Тот редко высыпается.</p>
<p>Перебив Кима, я под конец фразы не удержался от зевка. Настроения для нравоучений с утра пораньше лично у меня не было. Секретарь раздраженно заиграл желваками, заводя свою излюбленную песню.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что Ренджун до сих пор не выгнал тебя из дома. Хотя если ты продолжишь так себя вести, то рано или поздно это произойдет.</p>
<p>— А вы этому будете только рады.</p>
<p>ДоЁн скривился, но затем ядовито усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Но боюсь к тому моменту, ты можешь испортить всё, что только можно и нельзя. Поэтому, если в тебе есть хоть капля здравого смысла, научись держать язык за зубами и не болтать лишнего. А теперь перейдем к делу. Поскольку я попросил учителей худо-бедно подучить твою ребятню хорошим манерам, они, надеюсь, во время визита гостей и торжества будут вести себя нормально, что, увы, нельзя сказать о тебе. И если им, как детям, какие-то оплошности ещё могут простить, то если в грязь лицом ударишь ты, то пятно ляжет на мою репутацию, Ренджуна и компании. Так что сегодня и последующие дни в свободное время у тебя будут занятия этикету.</p>
<p>— Я не настолько дикарь, если вы это подразумеваете.</p>
<p>Кима мои слова не проняли, и он только с большим скепсисом уставился на меня, проигнорировав их и продолжив:</p>
<p>— Уверен, что ты банально не способен отличить вилку для основного блюда от вилки для закусок, а это в высшем обществе уже достаточный показатель твоей, как ты выразился, дикости. Я достаточно насмотрелся за эти дни на то, как варварски ты орудуешь приборами. И это лишь малая часть. Так что времени у нас мало, поэтому и придется начать пораньше.</p>
<p>Насупившись, я помрачнел. Наступит ли когда-нибудь день, когда Ким оставит меня в покое? Будто издеваясь, ДоЁн добавил.</p>
<p>— И ещё, чуть позднее я дам тебе личные дела наших гостей, чтобы ты знал, с кем будешь иметь дело. Даже не думай, что с ними ты можешь вести себя так же по-свински, как ты позволяешь себе это со мной, Ренджуном, Сон и остальными.</p>
<p>— Я лишь отвечаю вам тем же образом, каким вы говорите со мной. И с Ренджуном мы общаемся иначе.</p>
<p>Я честно ждал продолжения нравоучений, но Ким внезапно задумчиво сощурился, разглядывая меня так пристально, словно намеревался запечатлеть мой облик в своей памяти на века вечные. Помолчав с десяток секунд, он все же произнес:</p>
<p>— Тогда, мой тебе совет — не привязывайся к нему. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.</p>
<p>Попытка сдержаться провалилась в одночасье, и руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.</p>
<p>— Предлагаете мне, как вы, закрыть глаза на его болезнь и бросить его одного? Хотя вы каждый раз говорите, что заботитесь о нем, он почему-то в одиночку справляется со своей болью. Или вы уже заранее свыклись с мыслью о его будущей смерти?</p>
<p>ДоЁн приподнял брови, точно удивившись, но его спокойное выражение лица лишь ещё больше меня разозлило. Я всё ещё отлично помнил то, каким тоном Ким разговаривал с Ренджуном в холле, когда я случайно подслушал их разговор о моем переезде.</p>
<p>— О! Значит ты в курсе. Хотя это стоило ожидать. Не знаю, насколько много он рассказал тебе о себе, но ещё при первых признаках его болезни, мы настаивали на его госпитализации, полноценном обследовании и лечении. Он сам отказался от этого и даже подписал документы с отказом об оказании медицинской помощи. Тогда я ещё не до конца вступил в права опеки и не мог оспорить это решение. Поэтому всё происходящее сейчас, следствие его безрассудства. И если ты думаешь, что ему будет лучше, когда все будут носиться с ним и жалеть, то вынужден тебя разочаровать, это лишь заставит его чувствовать себя неполноценным. Пусть уж лучше он будет, пока ещё может, работать, и ощущать свою значимость, чем окажется изолированным от общества, в окружении людей, водящихся с ним, как с ребёнком.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Как бы неприятно было это признавать, но доля правды в словах Кима возможно была. Впрочем, это не отменяло моего мнения, что зачастую поведение обитателей дома по отношению к Хуану выглядит слишком странно и непонятно. Но продолжать этот спор было бессмысленно. Даже говоря о своей заботе к Ренджуну, ДоЁн сохранял на лице безразличное и отчужденное выражение, будто повторял заученные фразы.</p>
<p>— Похоже, даже в этом наше мнение не совпадает. Ладно, раз уж вы все равно меня разбудили, то так и быть, займемся вашей учебой. Но перед этим, надеюсь, вы все-таки позволите мне поесть?</p>
<p>Ким поднялся со своего места.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Только на кухне и в том случае, если ты сумеешь правильно управиться с приборами для своего завтрака.</p>
<p>ДоЁн первым направился на кухню, явно довольный очередной сделанной мне гадостью. И всё-таки, как бы Ренджун не нахваливал его, по-моему, он все равно был тошнотворным ханжой и циником.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мне было не по себе, что Джено не присоединился к нам за завтраком, всё-таки он был не из тех, кто откажется от возможности хорошо и вкусно поесть. Ещё больше меня встревожили слова Виктории, что ДоЁн устроил для Ли урок этикета. Страшил не тот факт, что Ким решил позаниматься с Джено, а то, что отношения у них, как у кошки с собакой, а потому вряд ли эти занятия проходили без каких-либо неприятных последствий. Беспокойство заставило меня поскорее завершить завтрак и отправиться на поиски ДоЁна и Джено. Я не собирался прерывать их, но мне хотелось убедиться, что всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Для занятия они выбрали одну из малых гостиных, которая использовалась довольно редко.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, я сразу понял, что уроки с ДоЁном давались Джено нелегко. Ким был требовательным и суровым наставником, то и дело слегка ударяя Ли то по спине, чтобы он держал осанку, то по локтям, если он поднимал их на стол. Джено в такие моменты бросал на него мрачные, злые взгляды, но исправлялся, следуя чужим требованиям. Для него это было не столько больно, сколько задевало гордость и самолюбие, а уж их у Ли было не отнять. Но меня немного поставило в тупик, что Джено, обычно непрерывно огрызавшийся, сейчас если и отвечал на слова Кима колкостями, то делал это точно с неохотой. Он явно старался все запомнить и сделать правильно. Смиренность Ли и его послушание требованиям Кима были чем-то невообразимым.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, я отступил от двери. Мне были понятны причины, почему ДоЁн решил обучить Ли нормам поведения в высшем обществе, всё-таки мы ждали действительно важных гостей, а поведение Джено зачастую такому обществу не соответствовало.</p>
<p>Ещё немного понаблюдав за ходом их занятий, я бесшумно развернулся и направился на чердак в комнату Айрин.</p>
<p>На мольберте всё ещё стоял повернутый тыльной стороной портрет Джено, отчего внутри появилось чувство неловкости, будто нарисовав Ли, я сделал что-то постыдное. Развернув лист и взглянув на рисунок, я вздохнул, убирая его в сторону к стене, где находились остальные рисунки.</p>
<p>Настроения что-либо рисовать не было и, пройдя во вторую половину комнаты, я опустился на диван, прикрывая глаза.</p>
<p>Все мои мысли, как и всё последнее время, были сосредоточены на Джено. Я все ещё помнил его вчерашний уставший встревоженный взгляд. При воспоминании о нем внутри все стягивалось в ком, который неприятно ворочался, не давая покоя. Ли редко проявлял свои настоящие чувства или эмоции, если честно, почти никогда, и то его поведение так не соответствовало привычному наглому и ядовитому образу, что заставляло теряться. Неужели то, что произошло в магазине и до этого, так сильно на него повлияло?</p>
<p>Мысли образами мелькали в голове, пока не остановились на Джено, лежавшем в мокрой одежде на светлой плитке у бассейна и после, сидящим без одежды, задумчиво глядя на меня, когда я попросил его раздеться. Это было неловко, но я хотел убедить себя, что мне ничего не угрожает. Я понимал, насколько странно это могло выглядеть со стороны, но для меня это было, как попытка засунуть руку в пасть льву с ожиданием, что он откусит мою несчастную конечность.</p>
<p>Ли зверем не был, а потому дотрагиваясь до его тела, переступая через страх, я ощущал смесь беспокойства и волнения, схожего с каким-то восхищением. Правда, судя по взгляду Джено, у него это все не вызывало ровным счетом ничего кроме усталости. И от этого на сердце становилось немного легче. Я не был для него целью, мишенью, вещью, которую можно использовать и вышвырнуть. Впрочем, последнее было двояким утверждением, потому как, заработав достаточно денег, Ли запросто мог забрать вещи, Венди с Чэнлэ и уехать на все четыре стороны, в одночасье забывая, что где-то существовал какой-то Хуан Ренджун.</p>
<p>Так живо представив это, я нахмурился, сознавая, что не хочу отпускать Джено. Не хочу, чтобы он уходил, оставляя меня вновь в одиночестве. Даже если мы ругались и ссорились, чувство близкого чужого присутствия придавало сил. Но разве мог я упросить его остаться со мной до самого конца? До того момента, когда меня не станет?</p>
<p>Внутри противно защемило сердце мыслью, что мне страшно уходить в одиночестве.</p>
<p>На глазах навернулись слёзы. Откинув голову на спинку дивана, я забросил руку вверх, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.</p>
<p>Каждый раз, думая о своей болезни и об ожидающем меня будущем, я старался гнать эти размышления прочь, но они то и дело настигали меня, вынуждая чувствовать собственное бессилие и беспомощность.</p>
<p>Глаза слипались от пролитых слез, и я, незаметно для себя, отключился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда я проснулся, солнце за окном успело подняться достаточно высоко.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд приходя в себя после остатков сновидений, мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить, где и почему нахожусь.</p>
<p>Потерев веки, я ещё немного посидел в комнате и направился на первый этаж, столкнувшись на лестнице в холл с ДоЁном, направлявшимся наверх. Судя по его мрачному виду, их с Джено занятия проходили не так уж хорошо.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Вы уже закончили?</p>
<p>— На сегодня, да.</p>
<p>Ким задумчиво нахмурился, отчего я неуверенно рискнул спросить:</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? Он опять был груб?</p>
<p>— Странно, но сегодня он огрызался меньше обычного. У вас был какой-то разговор или что?</p>
<p>Застыв, я нервозно сжал рукой перила.</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>— Честно я ожидал, что занятия с Ли будут проходить сложнее. Но он на удивление быстро всё запоминает.</p>
<p>На мгновение я усомнился, всё ли в порядке с ДоЁном, потому что прямо сейчас он в своей сдержанной и холодной манере похвалил Джено. Видя моё замешательство, Ким помрачнел, сухо добавив:</p>
<p>— Будет лучше, если ты ему об этом не скажешь. К тому же всё будет зависеть от того, поведет Ли себя так же на самом приеме. Так что завтра и послезавтра придется ещё позаниматься с ним этикетом. А пока я попросил Викторию дать ему пару уроков танцев. Надеюсь, эти занятия он также не сорвет.</p>
<p>Посомневавшись всего лишь секунду, я выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Если что, я могу сам его обучать. Всё-таки это я привел его в дом, и он мой помощник.</p>
<p>ДоЁн криво улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Тебе лучше следить за своим здоровьем. Хотя ты мне напомнил то, зачем я тебя искал.</p>
<p>В груди кольнуло неприятным предчувствием. Ким, прежде стоявший на пару ступеней ниже, поднялся вверх, вставая возле меня.</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил это, но повторю. Думаю, будет лучше, если ты позаботишься об изменениях в своей внешности.</p>
<p>— ДоЁн…</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты лицо «T&amp;A Moon», а большинство наших компаньонов имеют консервативные взгляды на многие вещи, а потому будет лучше, если ты хотя бы на время торжества вернешь темные волосы. Это может показаться мелочью, но ты помнишь — по внешнему облику судят и по делам. Аккуратность и опрятность во внешнем виде, соответствуют сосредоточенности и серьезности в работе.</p>
<p>Прикусив губу, я опустил голову. Я понимал, о чем он говорит. Даже совет директоров недолюбливал всевозможные новшества, что уж говорить о незнакомых мне владельцах иных компаний и организаций. Крашеный юнец выглядел в их глазах несерьезным бунтарем, выступающим против прежних правил и устоев. Даже шагая в ногу со временем, они не до конца избавлялись от стереотипов. Руководитель Корейской компании в их представлении непременно должен был иметь темные волосы. Сжав руки в кулаки, я смиренно опустил голову. ДоЁн не успокоится, пока я не поступлю так, как должен, но в этом не было его вины, ведь всё, что он делает, это старается сохранить наследие Тэиля.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я сделаю это.</p>
<p>Голос звучит тихо и хрипло. Короткая фраза, а отнимает столько сил, точно её вытягивают из меня клещами. В который раз мне приходится наступать себе на горло, поступая «правильно», а не так, как хочется. Хотя какие желания могут быть у того, кто для окружающих одной ногой в могиле.</p>
<p>ДоЁн удовлетворенно сощурился.</p>
<p>— Если не возражаешь, не будем откладывать это надолго и съездим в парикмахерскую сегодня.</p>
<p>— Сейчас?! — в горле стремительно пересыхает.</p>
<p>— Именно. Не вижу причин откладывать это надолго. Отправимся в город после обеда. Пока попрошу водителя приготовить машину.</p>
<p>Сил выдавить из себя хоть звук не остается. Ким напоследок окинул меня быстрым взглядом и, развернувшись, удалился. Получив желаемый ответ, он больше ни о чем не думал.</p>
<p>Проводив его взглядом, я бессильно опустился, усаживаясь на ступени.</p>
<p>Передо мной мелькали образы людей в черных одеждах, мертвых родителей и брата, и его кривая ухмылка со звучавшим, как наяву, голосом: «<em>Какой у тебя красивый сын. Даже очень. А волосы, как редкий черный жемчуг…</em>»</p>
<p>Упершись локтями в колени, я только и мог, что уткнуться лицом в ладони. Если бы я только никогда не приближался к нему! Если бы я только сбежал и спрятался, вместо того, чтобы идти на поводу глупого детского любопытства!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Я не виню ДоЁна в его холодности, после смерти Тэиля ему пришлось взять на себя слишком тяжелую ношу, и я совсем ему её не облегчаю, но даже так, каждый раз, всё, что я мог, это просто плакать.</p>
<p>— Ренджун!</p>
<p>Тихие шаги у подножья лестницы сменяются быстрым топотом и до того, как я успеваю хоть как-то среагировать, меня рывком садят прямо и передо мной оказывается встревоженный Ли, спешно прикасающийся к моему лбу ладонью.</p>
<p>— Тебе снова плохо? Ты плакал?</p>
<p>Как будто по моим покрасневшим глазам не видно. Так странно видеть от него столько заботы после прежней грубости. Вёл ли он себя так же, пока я был без сознания?</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Я просто… это не важно. Забудь.</p>
<p>Стирая остатки слёз, я медленно поднялся, только теперь замечая, что Джено вторит моим движениям, поднимаясь следом, придерживая меня за локоть. По спине проходит неприятная дрожь. Обычный жест, но для меня любое касание как взведение курка и ожидание выстрела в сердце.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь падать в обморок. Отпусти.</p>
<p>Потянув локоть, я высвободился из захвата Ли, который меня особо не удерживал. Разжав пальцы, он ещё раз недоверчиво оглядел меня, проверяя, насколько устойчиво я стою.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что в порядке? На этот раз никаких вариантов «лежачего полицейского» посреди дома?</p>
<p>Мне остается только усмехнуться, сознавая, что решив, будто с его привычкой язвить покончено, я поспешил.</p>
<p>— Уверен. Лучше скажи, как твои занятия с Викторией? Вы как-то быстро закончили.</p>
<p>Джено нехотя скривился.</p>
<p>— Мы просто перенесли их на вечер. Сейчас у неё много работы. Хотя, наверное, она надеется, что мне на голову упадет метеорит и ей не придется со мной водиться потом.</p>
<p>Неужели Виктория действительно относится к Джено с таким предубеждением? Хотя скорее всего в этом именно моя вина, а не самого Ли.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь, я могу сам с тобой позаниматься.</p>
<p>Джено улыбается с легкой насмешкой.</p>
<p>— Хочешь побыть моей дамой?</p>
<p>Мне стоит усилий, чтобы не закатить глаза. Перестать подначивать меня и дразнить, Ли явно не может.</p>
<p>— Возможно, мне, как Виктории, стоит начать надеяться на чудо-метеорит, который сможет лишить тебя любви к язвительности.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Джено внезапно уже более расслабленно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Тебе и, правда, лучше.</p>
<p>От его спокойного и какого-то умиротворенного выражения лица мне стало внезапно легче, а затем, не успев толком обдумать, я тихо спросил:</p>
<p>— Можешь съездить со мной и ДоЁном кое-куда?</p>
<p>— По работе? — выражение лица Ли вновь стремительно сменилось, став за мгновение серьезным.</p>
<p>— Нет, он… ДоЁн хочет отвезти меня в парикмахерскую.</p>
<p>Наверное, у меня было слишком серьезное и мрачное выражение лица, но с ответом Джено не спешил. Я успел раз десять пожалеть о своем вопросе, прежде чем Ли сказал:</p>
<p>— Конечно. Я ведь твой помощник. Быть возле тебя моя обязанность.</p>
<p>Судорожно сглотнув, я кивнул, обойдя Джено и направившись в столовую.</p>
<p>Было ли это самообманом или нет, но мне казалось, что взглядом Ли ответил больше, молчаливо обещая поддержку, которая сейчас для меня была так необходима.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда вместе с Хуаном на пороге дома показался Ли, Ким холодно сощурился. Ему было непривычно видеть, что Джено следует за своим работодателем по пятам, отставая на каких-то полшага. Сейчас они действительно выглядели как руководитель и подчиненный. Давая блондину шанс идти впереди, брюнет двигался следом подобно тени. Впрочем, Ренджуна это заметно напрягало, ведь к такому обращению он не привык.</p><p>Едва парни остановились перед мужчиной, как ДоЁн с легким раздражением спросил:</p><p>— Я так понимаю, он едет с нами?</p><p>Хуан ограничился едва заметным кивком и тихим: «Да». Ли предпочел промолчать, решив заранее начать тренировать требуемую от него сдержанность и собранность, хотя каждый раз, когда Ким открывал рот, ему хотелось высказать многое.</p><p>Сжав губы, ДоЁн занял место возле водителя, пока Джено и Ренджун устроились позади. Блондин мгновенно отвернулся к окну погружаясь в мир собственных воспоминаний, тревог и переживаний. Периодически посматривая на него, Ли в какой-то миг протянул руку к своему работодателю, желая похлопать по плечу, ободряя, но, быстро передумав, убрал её на колени, понимая, что любой подобный жест может быть неверно истолкован Хуаном. Особенно в момент, когда он вновь мыслями переносится в свое мрачное прошлое.</p><p>Откинувшись назад, устраиваясь удобней, Джено отвернулся к окну. Всё-таки Ренджун попросил его просто о сопровождении, а значит показывать своё волнение и беспокойство не стоило.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Яркий свет многочисленных ламп, стойкий запах химии, жужжание фенов и щелчки ножниц действовали на Ли умиротворяюще, что нельзя было сказать о Хуане. Едва переступив порог салона-парикмахерской, он нервно сцепил руки в замок, отгораживаясь от окружающих, и наблюдал за всеми исподлобья. Несмотря на благожелательность и вежливость персонала, Ренджун был напряжен до предела.</p><p>Прежде чем отойти в зону отдыха и ожидания, Джено бросил направившемуся дальше светловолосому: «Все будет в порядке», — но Хуан и бровью не повел. Собственный страх полностью его оглушил.</p><p>ДоЁн ушел вместе с Ренджуном, пока Ли опустился на один из мягких диванчиков, взяв в руки лежавший на столике журнал.</p><p>Скучающе листая глянцевые страницы, периодически поднимая взгляд на царившую вокруг рабочую суматоху, Джено коротал свое ожидание, не забывая изредка поглядывать на стрелки настенных часов. Прежде он думал, что стрижка и покраска не занимают так много времени, но Хуан и Ким не спешили возвращаться, и Ли постепенно начинал клевать носом.</p><p>Едва не соскользнув с дивана, Джено тряхнул головой, понимая, что всё-таки задремал. Взгляд сам собой устремился к часам, вынуждая Ли нахмуриться, но начать возмущаться он не успел, так как со стороны прохода в зал послышался знакомый голос Кима:</p><p>— Благодарю. Ещё раз простите за доставленные неудобства.</p><p>Обернувшись, Джено нахмурился ещё сильнее. ДоЁн натянуто улыбался провожавшей их женщине-администратору, отвечавшей ему не менее натянуто-напряженной улыбкой, уверяя мужчину, что всё в порядке. Ли поднялся на ноги, собираясь спросить Кима, где Хуан, но с опозданием осознал, что идущий вдоль стены темноволосый парень, державший голову низко опущенной и закрывавший лицо ладошкой и есть Ренджун. Не видя того, куда он идет, парень едва не врезался в рекламный стенд, получая тихое натянутое предупреждение от ДоЁна:</p><p>— Ренджун. Будь внимательней.</p><p>— Простите, — вместо того, чтобы начать смотреть, куда он идет, Хуан опустил голову ещё ниже, создавая впечатление, что он намеревался спрятаться за тем самым стендом.</p><p>Поспешив вперед, Джено остановился возле своего работодателя, обворожительно улыбнулся администратору и нахмурившемуся Киму, а после поспешно выдохнул.</p><p>— Думаю, нам уже пора уезжать. Спасибо за вашу работу!</p><p>Схватив напрягшегося Ренджуна за руку, Ли быстрым шагом заспешил вперед. Не стоило сомневаться, что ДоЁн сделает ему очередной выговор за отсутствие манер, но прямо сейчас Джено казалось единственно верным — вывести Хуана из этого места. Весь вид болезненного юноши сейчас был настолько затравленным и поникшим, что игнорировать его было нельзя. Ошарашенный поведением Ли, Ренджун даже не сопротивлялся, перебирая ногами, следуя за помощником на парковку, пока Джено не остановился перед их машиной, дверь в которую уже была расторопно распахнута водителем.</p><p>Скользнув на сиденье, Хуан, так и не подняв головы, отвернулся к окну. Сев рядом, Ли оглядел смоляно-черные пряди ставших немного короче волос, недоумевая, что же такого в этой простой стрижке, что Ренджун настолько сжался, мечтая вероятно стать невидимкой.</p><p>Заняв свое место, ДоЁн громко хлопнул дверью, всем своим видом выражая недовольство и злость. Только теперь Джено физически ощутил исходящий от Кима гнев, который он сдерживал в парикмахерской. Эти же эмоции вероятно ощутил и водитель, спешно заводя двигатель и трогаясь с места.</p><p>К чести ДоЁна, первые несколько минут он старался подавить свою ярость от которой даже Ли стало не по себе. Сложно было представить, что такого могло произойти, чтобы Ким настолько оказался взбешен.</p><p>Шумно выдохнув, мужчина сердито произнес:</p><p>— Надеюсь, это был последний раз, когда ты позволил себе такое поведение, Ренджун!</p><p>Хуан ещё ниже опустил голову, почти сползая по сиденью и упираясь лбом в колени под растерянный и огорошенный взгляд Джено.</p><p>— Мне кажется, вы с самого начала знали, как тяжело это может даться Ренджуну. Незачем давить на него!</p><p>— Решил побыть защитником, Ли? Заруби себе на носу, если ты в чем-то не разбираешься, не строй из себя умника! Это тебя не касается!</p><p>— А вам не мешало бы перестать вести себя, как засранец!</p><p>— Следи за словами, мальчишка!</p><p>— Перестаньте, — Хуан, наконец, приподнял голову, — пожалуйста. ДоЁн, я обещаю, такого больше не повторится. Мне просто нужно немного времени. Клянусь, я привыкну к этому.</p><p>Ким, обернувшийся во время их короткой перепалки с Джено, сжал челюсть и отвернулся. Тихо выдыхая, Ли вновь взглянул на Ренджуна, но его наниматель обернулся к окну, прижимая пальцы к вискам, огораживая лицо ладонями.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Ренджун</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Легко судить о жизни постороннего человека. Все кажется простым и определенным. Можешь дать совет и часто удивляешься, почему он сам не догадался до такого элементарного решения. Когда же какие-то ситуации происходят в твоей жизни, ты теряешься, и каждое новое событие ставит в тупик, а порой и вовсе заводит в такие дебри, выбраться из которых нереально.</p><p>ДоЁн был вправе злиться на меня, потому что мне стоило одного взгляда в зеркало, чтобы заплакать, хотя вернее сказать, отчаянно зарыдать, пускай и беззвучно. Внутри все охватило такой болью, что сдержать её я не смог. Слишком много причин для мучительных воспоминаний заполнили голову. И я сорвался.</p><p>Моё сходство с мамой всколыхнуло образы ворвавшихся в дом людей, так жестоко расправившихся с моей семьей. Это было невыносимо и мучительно слышать крики близких и не иметь даже малой возможности хоть что-то сделать и помочь им. Последним из них я видел брата, с которым нас разбудил шум из прихожей. Спрятав меня в шкаф, Кун бросился к двери, которая резко распахнулась, и на пороге возник подсвеченный светом из коридора силуэт мужчины, за спиной которого на полу лежали родители. В щель между створками шкафа я видел, как он с размаху ударил брата. Отлетев в сторону, Кун ударился головой об угол кровати и, упав на пол, больше не поднялся. Оглядев комнату, мужчина прошел к шкафу и распахнул двери. Ту торжествующую насмешку и холод в глазах я до сих пор вижу в страшных снах. Как бы я не пытался вырваться и убежать, это не удалось. А затем мне сунули под нос вонючую тряпку, и я отключился.</p><p>Мне казалось, что больше никогда мне не будет настолько страшно, но как же я ошибался. Я стал треклятой «чёрной жемчужиной» самого жестокого монстра на свете.</p><p>Меня разъедала боль воспоминаний о чужих телах вдавливающих меня в различные кровати, а порой и в пол, толкавшихся в мое тело с болезненной, неукротимой силой. О похотливых взглядах с помутненным рассудком. О руках и губах оставлявших на коже отметины.</p><p>Для них я был вещью. Чем-то что можно использовать и выбросить.</p><p>Хуже всего было то, что всякий раз перед очередным визитом к клиенту меня накачивали афродизиаками. Без холодного пота я не могу вспоминать то, как сам извивался под этими людьми и стонал.</p><p>Это было худшее. Позднее, приходя в себя в выделенной мне комнате, я часами лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок и чувствуя себя полностью пропитавшимся грязью. Я брел в душ и едва не до крови раздирал кожу, чтобы смыть то, чего не было. Все же, это было не столько на теле, сколько внутри.</p><p>Все эти мысли и воспоминания заполнили меня за мгновение. Я зажимал себе рот, чтобы не начать кричать, но при этом меня трясло как в лихорадке. Сейчас я так страстно желал оказаться в своей спальне, запершись ото всех, чтобы никто и никогда не увидел меня такого сломленного и раздавленного. Мне до сих пор стыдно, что тогда в парке меня таким увидел Джено. Но в отличие от него, стоявшие вокруг парикмахеры оказались слишком шокированы моей реакцией и прежде, чем я сумел обрести хоть какое-то самообладание, прошло порядочно времени и меня даже вывели в рабочие помещения, пытаясь напоить успокоительным. Хотя в их глазах было столько неприязни смешанной с отвращением, что уходя, я не смел поднять головы.</p><p>От этих переживаний в висках пульсировала боль, отчего пришлось зажать их, чтобы пусть немного уменьшить дискомфорт. Ругань Джено и ДоЁна лишь подливала масла в огонь моих страданий и даже когда они замолчали, всё, о чем я мечтал — оказаться поскорее дома и запереться от окружающих, чтобы не видеть никого хотя бы до завтрашнего дня.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Согласно негласному правилу, царившему в особняке, мне стоило позволить Ренджуну уйти в свою комнату и не трогать его до тех пор, пока он сам не захочет выбраться из своего укрытия. Но закрыть глаза на проблему, не значит решить её. За время, проведенное в доме, я понял лишь, что всё это затворничество скорее вредит Хуану, нежели идет на пользу. Мне было трудно представить, чем я могу помочь, но бесконечно прокручивая в голове мрачные мысли, на мой взгляд, можно было сойти с ума.</p><p>Я не особо разбирался в психологии или чем-то подобном, но лучшим средством всегда находил выплеснуть свои эмоции в каком-то деле или занятии. Хотя было очевидно, что реши я последовать за Ренджуном сразу после нашего возвращения, то Ким и Сон непременно обставят все так, будто я чудовищный монстр, изгаляющийся над несчастным страдающим ребёнком, не давая ему покоя. Иначе как ребёнка Хуана они явно не представляли, что, на мой взгляд, было абсурдно. В том мире, где мы жили, дети являлись предметами для получения выгоды и развлечения взрослых, поэтому каждому из нас приходилось взрослеть очень быстро, хотел ты того или нет.</p><p>Уточнив для начала у Виктории, во сколько она решила устроить мне урок танцев, я убедился, что до этого времени ещё несколько часов, а после ушел в свою комнату, наблюдая из окна, когда ДоЁн уедет. Долго ждать себя Ким не заставил, получив желаемое, он всегда возвращался к игнорированию окружающих и надолго никогда не задерживался.</p><p>На всякий случай, подождав еще несколько минут, я направился в спальню Ренджуна. На радушный прием я не рассчитывал, но и оставлять все так, как есть, было нельзя. И дело было не только в сочувствии Хуану, хотя оно имело место быть, но и в том, что если он изведет себя и умрет раньше отведенного срока, меня и двойняшек вышвырнут на улицу ещё до того, как тело моего нанимателя успеет остынуть. Иронично и неприятно, но мне было выгодней, чтобы Ренджун прожил хотя бы немного дольше. Чтобы не волноваться о будущем, мне всё ещё требовались деньги. Ну, а помощь Хуану, это лишь небольшое дополнение. Во всяком случае, я старался убеждать себя в этом, стуча в закрытую дверь хозяина дома.</p><p>Ренджун не спешил с ответом, либо игнорируя меня, либо в который раз просто заснув. Посчитав, что на этом можно завершить вежливую часть, я толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь. Свернувшись в комок, накрывшись краем покрывала, Хуан действительно спал, держа даже во сне сдвинутыми брови. Пройдя ближе, я не спешил его будить, рассматривая черные пряди, чуть спадавшие на лицо. И хотя мне было непонятно, отчего Ренджун так не любил этот цвет, следовало признать, с ним парень выглядел лучше. Прежде бледная кожа и светлые волосы делали его вид более блеклым, но теперь из-за черных волос контраст между ними был заметней, отчего лицо парня было выразительней. На мгновение мне захотелось опуститься рядом и аккуратно провести рукой по его щеке, чтобы убедиться, что его кожа не такая холодная какой выглядит, а может быть поделиться своим теплом, пытаясь согреть. Хуан был слишком хрупким и тонким. Осознание этой его уязвимости, порождало желание спрятать от всех трудностей и защитить, но вместе с тем и постараться сделать больнее и сломать, что-то настолько беззащитное.</p><p>Резко дернув головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли, я нахмурился, склонившись вперед, и легко потряс острое плечо. Внезапно я понял, что двигало тем ужасным человеком, и от этого мне стало неприятно, потому что это было слишком низко и гнусно, чтобы на самом деле совершать нечто подобное. Подло причинять вред кому-то более слабому, удовлетворяя собственное эго через чужие страдания.</p><p>Тяжело открыв глаза, Ренджун уставился мрачным взглядом. Отстранившись, я выпрямился, делая шаг назад и скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Джено? Пожалуйста, уходи. Я хочу побыть один.</p><p>— Ты серьезно думаешь, что от этого тебе станет лучше? Хватит запирать себя в четырех стенах. Давай лучше побросаем мяч на площадке или вновь сыграем в приставку. Считай, я требую реванш! А ещё мне скучно.</p><p>Ренджун с тихим стоном закрыл лицо руками.</p><p>— С каких пор я должен развлекать тебя?</p><p>— О, только давай без части про то, что я твой подчиненный и всё такое. Неужели мы просто по-дружески не можем провести время. Выпей обезболивающих, чтобы не страдать, и пойдем, развеемся.</p><p>Убрав руки от лица, Хуан устремил на меня злой взгляд, от чего я непроизвольно улыбнулся. Во всяком случае, злость явно лучше самобичевания.</p><p>— И с каких пор мы друзья?</p><p>— Я думал, мы поладили, к тому же, почему бы не попробовать что-то новое. У меня особо близких друзей никогда не было. Думаю, у тебя тоже. Так что отвлекись уже от своего депрессивного настроя.</p><p>Ренджун не спешил отвечать, в мрачном молчании ожидая, когда я свалю куда-нибудь подальше. Не желая просиживать здесь весь остаток дня, чтобы ускорить чужие сборы, я пожал плечами, делая шаг к чужой кровати и буквально падая на неё, вытягиваясь поперек. Хуан, вскрикнув, едва успел убрать ноги.</p><p>— Что ж, я не тороплюсь. Можем и здесь поваляться.</p><p>Судя по виду Ренджуна, он был на грани очередной паники и готовился рвануть куда-нибудь на другой континент. Видеть очередной его срыв я не собирался и, принципиально закинув руки за голову, прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Должен сказать, что кровати в этом доме и, правда, хороши. Интересно сколько пришлось выложить Муну денег за всю мебель в особняке. Наверное, пару миллиардов точно.</p><p>Приоткрыв глаза, я повернулся к Хуану, который к моему удивлению бесшумно перелез на другую сторону и теперь сидел на краю. К счастью, он хотя бы не убегал.</p><p>— Без понятия. Но, наверное, вроде того, некоторые вещи антикварные либо дизайнерские, а потому стоят немалых денег, — немного помолчав, Ренджун устало вздохнул, потерев лоб, — Я так понимаю, уходить ты не собираешься?</p><p>— Верно. Я же сказал, что мне скучно. А до занятий с Сон времени навалом, поэтому я и решил, что ты поможешь мне скрасить мои часы ожидания очередного мучения. Больше мне всё равно не с кем здесь общаться, а к длительному одиночеству, как ты, я не привык.</p><p>Хуан в очередной раз замолчал на полминуты, о чем-то размышляя с серьезным видом, лишь после задумчиво заговорив:</p><p>— Тогда почему ты не согласен, чтобы я помог тебе с занятиями?</p><p>— Может как раз потому, что ты слишком часто избегаешь чужого общества? Даже сейчас.</p><p>— Я делаю это не потому, что хочу. Я действительно неважно себя чувствую.</p><p>— Тогда тебе тем более стоит подышать свежим воздухом! — резко в прыжке поднявшись, я обернулся к Хуану, — Так что?</p><p>Ренджун недовольно фыркнул, едва заметно усмехнувшись и медленно поднялся.</p><p>— Ладно. Раз уж в покое ты меня не оставишь, а сил с тобой спорить у меня нет, давай прогуляемся по саду. Хотя активных игр в баскетбол, футбол или ещё что-то от меня не жди.</p><p>Чувствуя некий триумф и маленькую гордость, я поспешил к двери, распахивая её перед Ренджуном. Хотя, заметив покоившуюся на дне его глаз тоску и печаль, когда он проходил мимо, я очень быстро уменьшил свою радость.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Выйдя из дома, Хуан на пару секунд задумался. Я ожидал, что он двинется в сторону детской площадки и, как в прошлый раз, устроится где-нибудь на скамье, но Ренджун пошел в совершено ином направлении. Спустившись по ступеням, он свернул на тропу, ведущую в противоположную сторону. Чувствуя моё недоумение, он устало вздохнул.</p><p>— Давай просто пройдемся. У меня всё ещё болит голова, а на площадке сейчас могут быть дети. Порой они бывают слишком громкими, и боюсь от этого мне может стать хуже.</p><p>Я усмехнулся, молчаливо соглашаясь. Один Чэнлэ создавал столько шума, сколько могли производить десять других детей. Впрочем, за эти недели я смог убедиться, что и Джисон ему в этом не уступал, да и девчонки, хотя были спокойней, могли при желании устроить что-то из ряда вон выходящее.</p><p>— Ладно. Всё равно, если какое-то место я ещё не изучил, то, пожалуй, именно сад. Насколько он большой? Из окон виден ведь не весь он?</p><p>— Хм… точно размер не назову, но не маленький. И да, из дома его границы не видно.</p><p>Некоторое время мы шли молча. Все кусты и деревья вокруг были аккуратно подстрижены и выровнены, сказывался чуткий уход местного садовника. Впрочем, я никогда не был особо чувствителен и чуток к подобным вещам, вроде созерцания цветов или какой-нибудь лягушки в пруду. Зато Ренджун вероятно получал от нахождения здесь удовольствие. Можно было списать его маленький шаг на состояние здоровья, но Хуан с какой-то нежностью глядел на растения вокруг. Не удержавшись, я решил прервать эту вероятно умиротворяющую моего нанимателя тишину и спросил:</p><p>— Тебе так нравится здесь находиться? Странно, что тогда ты бываешь здесь не часто.</p><p>Ренджун спрятал руки в карманы брюк, поджимая ненадолго губы.</p><p>— Не совсем. Я просто думал о прошлом.</p><p>— Обычно при воспоминании о прошлом ты чаще плачешь, но сейчас ты не выглядишь расстроенным. Скорее наоборот. Это кажется удивительным.</p><p>Хуан плотнее сжал губы, а затем свернул на ещё одну тропу. Не прошло и минуты, как перед нами оказался цветочный луг, тот самый, рисунок которого Ренджун когда-то дарил на день рождения Тэилю. Прежде из окон я видел его небольшую часть, но на нем самом оказался впервые. Немного в стороне находилась небольшая светлая беседка, к которой и прошел Хуан. Внутри был круглый столик и пара резных стульев. На один из них с усталым вздохом и опустился Ренджун. Похоже, даже такая короткая прогулка уже его вымотала. Сев с противоположной стороны, я дал ему время немного привести дыхание в порядок, а затем решил продолжить прерванный разговор:</p><p>— Так всё-таки, о чем ты вспоминал, пока мы шли?</p><p>Положив перед собой руки, Хуан сцепил их в замок. На меня он не смотрел, отвернув голову в сторону луга. Судя по всему, отвечать мне не собирались, поэтому, откинувшись назад, я принялся постукивать пальцами по столу.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты ведь сам сказал мне спрашивать у тебя интересующие вопросы, а теперь игнорируешь меня. К тому же, разве тебе не станет легче, если ты выговоришься. Меня не шокирует твоя история, как остальных, потому что я могу понять то, через что ты прошел, — Ренджун опустил взгляд, а я, сделав небольшую паузу, осторожно тихо поинтересовался, — Что произошло сегодня в парикмахерской, Джуни? Отчего ДоЁн так разозлился?</p><p>Хуан внезапно уставился на меня как-то удивленно и растерянно.</p><p>— Как ты меня назвал?</p><p>— Джуни. Просто сократил твое имя. Или ты против?</p><p>  </p><p>Ренджун вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу и нахмурился, заставляя меня задуматься о том, что я сказал что-то не то. Прикусив язык, я просто ждал его дальнейшей реакции, но внезапно Хуан сложил на столе руки и опустил на них голову, устремив взгляд вновь на луг, а затем тихо медленно заговорил, будто подбирая каждое слово, чтобы не сказать лишнего:</p><p>— Когда-то так меня называла моя семья. Родители и старший брат. Мы часто устраивали пикник за городом и то место было чем-то похоже на здешний сад. …А ещё с темными волосами я похож на свою маму. Поэтому сегодня увидев себя в зеркале, я вспомнил о семье и заплакал. Тот человек убил их, украв меня. Хотя я понял это позднее, ведь первое время он убеждал меня в том, что просто заберет меня к себе после гибели близких. ДоЁн же рассердился потому, что глава компании не имеет права показывать себя с такой стороны в публичном месте. Я в очередной раз подвел его…</p><p>Сжав зубы, Ренджун задумчиво посмотрел на меня, но я не представлял, что на это можно было ответить. Такое откровение стало для меня несколько внезапным, так как я не думал, что Хуан на самом деле решится начать подобный разговор.</p><p>Мы просто сидели в молчании глядя друг на друга. Не знаю зачем, но мне показалось честным рассказать ему в ответ что-то о себе, что-то, чем я никогда не делился с другими.</p><p>— На самом деле, я попал в банду из-за своего отца.</p><p>Взгляд Ренджуна наполнился непониманием. Сдвинув брови, он сосредоточенно глядел на меня, явно вспоминая наши прежние беседы, ведь до этого я не говорил ему о своем отце. Говоря откровенно, я вообще не любил ни то, что говорить о нашей с ним родственной связи, но и лишний раз вспоминать об этом. Уже давно мы были чужими и далекими людьми. Ренджун оказался в плену, попав в чужую западню. Я в своей оказался из-за единственного близкого человека.</p><p>— Но ты говорил, что это был просто клиент твоей матери, и ты жил с каким-то стариком.</p><p>Пожалуй, теперь настал мой черед отводить свой взгляд.</p><p>— Так и есть. Только старику за уход за мной платил он. А после его смерти отец явился ко мне, сказав, что я должен вернуть ему всё с процентами, и он знает отличный способ для этого. …Знаешь, почему я не дал победить тебе на ринге? Мне пообещали за победу свободу от боев. Мне действительно жаль, что тогда всё получилось так, но в тот момент я просто хотел выбраться из этого места. Иначе меня бы не отпустили, и мне пришлось драться до тех пор, пока меня бы там не прикончили. Так что я даже немного завидую тебе. У тебя есть хоть какие-то светлые воспоминание о своей семье. У меня нет даже ничего похожего.</p><p>Губы складываются в усмешку, но получается она всё равно горькой. Это первый раз, когда я с кем-то делюсь тем, что до сих пор отзывается в сердце болью. Я научился быть хладнокровным и надменным, жестоким и эгоистичным. Но даже так, внутри я всегда скрывал то, что я не был желанным ребёнком. Я не был нужен этому миру.</p><p>Никто и никогда не любил меня и вряд ли полюбит…</p><p>Сжав зубы, я опустил голову. Я не собирался реветь, как это обычно делал Хуан, потому что это не было в моей привычке, но в груди почему-то всё будто полыхало огнем из-за сказанных слов.</p><p>Чувствуя на себе пристальный и внимательный взгляд Ренджуна, но не зная, что ещё сказать, я поднял голову, взглянув ему в лицо. Хуан смотрел на меня с пониманием, а не с жалостью, и ещё с чем-то неясным, что мне было трудно определить. Однако от этого боль в груди стала гораздо меньше, и мне показалось, что я впервые за долгое время смог свободно дышать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Каждый из нас носит на своем лице маски, играет какие-то роли. У всех для этого свои причины: чтобы нравиться окружающим, чтобы никто не узнал о настоящих чувствах и переживаниях, чтобы нам просто не причинили очередной раз боли, или просто для получения собственной выгоды. Редкие люди способны обходится без этой лжи, да и они порой нет-нет, да примеряют какой-то образ, водя окружающих за нос.</p>
<p>Глядя на Джено, я впервые видел его настоящего, и от увиденного у меня внутри все с болью замирало. Ли просто источал одиночество и пустоту. Прежде яркий образ шумящего всесильного пламени, выглядел отблеском свечи, упрямо стремящимся гореть, назло рвущимся погасить его ветрам. Но какой ценой ему это давалось!</p>
<p>Не могу себе представить, как можно отправить своего ребёнка в столь ужасное место, как преступный мир, заставляя отдавать долг за то, что он просто родился? Если тебе так не нужен был ребёнок, почему тогда хотя бы не отдать его в приют? Быть может его могли взять в какую-нибудь любящую семью и все сложилось бы иначе. Я был уверен, что в других условиях Ли мог стать душой компании, жизнерадостным, более чутким и мягким. Кем-то, кем окружающие могли восхищаться и гордиться, равняясь на него и стремясь быть похожими.</p>
<p>…Но, увы, всё сложилось иначе и подобного не произошло.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Мне было тяжело представить, каким могло быть его детство. В отличие от Ли, у меня хотя бы недолго были любящие родители и заботливый брат. Джено же всю жизнь был вынужден бороться. Без конца, непрерывно выгрызая себе дорогу хоть к чему-то, кроме окружавшей его злобы, алчности, жестокости. Только сейчас я в полной мере поразился тому, как он сумел сохранить в себе те частицы чего-то светлого и доброго. Вся его циничность, сарказм, плутовство были лишь оружием, помогающим ему остаться самим собой, не став похожим на тех людей, которых мы оба ненавидели и презирали. На тех, кто правил тем ужасным миром, который был для нас, и таких же как мы детей и подростков, безвыходной тюрьмой. Находясь во тьме, он сумел не дать ей пропитать себя. Но мог ли я похвастаться тем же? Вряд ли… меня это все лишь сломало. Стерло в пыль не оставив ничего кроме пепла сплошной боли. А Джено, даже сейчас, продолжал бороться, не опуская рук.</p>
<p>Ли вздернул брови, выпрямляясь глядя на мое лицо. Закрыв глаза ладонью, я опустил голову, чтобы скрыть дрожащие на ресницах слезы.</p>
<p>Джено поднялся со своего места, проходя ко мне, резко отводя мои ладони, вынуждая взглянуть на него. От прежней печали в его глазах не осталось и следа. Он, как всегда, быстро приходил в себя, вновь возвращая на лицо насмешливое выражение превосходства, отчего я лишь сильнее ощущал себя жалкой тряпкой.</p>
<p>Тихо цокнув, Ли немного грубо рукавом стер мои слёзы, а затем отстранился, приваливаясь к краю стола, со смешком произнося:</p>
<p>— Обычно из-за меня плачут по другим причинам. Либо девчонки из-за того, что я их бросил. Либо если я кому-то что-то сломал. Ну, а из-за чего ты-то опять ревешь?</p>
<p>— Просто… это грустно. Разве нет? Ведь тебе же наверняка одиноко.</p>
<p>— Все порой чувствуют себя одинокими. Но то, что я тебе рассказал, давно в прошлом. Повлиять на прошлое я не могу, но и лить по нему слёзы смысла не вижу. Разве сейчас все не в порядке? Я живу в крутом доме, получаю большие деньги и все это лишь за то, что терплю одного вечно рыдающего парня.</p>
<p>— Эй!</p>
<p>За одно мгновение Джено вновь перечеркнул все мои хорошие мысли о нем, но вспыхнувшая как спичка злость быстро угасла. Ли смотрел на меня спокойно и с каким-то ожиданием. Нахмурившись, я неуверенно спросил:</p>
<p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p>
<p>— Что именно? — Джено выгнул брови, сверху вниз непонимающе глядя на меня.</p>
<p>— Говоришь это? Тебе доставляет такое удовольствие задевать меня, унижая? Я и сам знаю, насколько жалок!</p>
<p>Мне хотелось вскочить и ударить его, но я всё ещё старался не срываться, хотя руки сжимались в кулаки.</p>
<p>Ли повел плечом, а затем спокойно произнес, будто нечто очевидное:</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты заметил. Когда опускаются руки, злость, пожалуй, лучшая мотивация, чтобы двигаться дальше, — чуть наклонившись вперед, Джено как никогда прежде серьезно заглянул мне в глаза, — Не ты ли спрашивал у меня, что делать, чтобы двигаться вперед, если тебя держит прошлое? Ответ прост — разозлись на него. Борись и выгрызи себе жизнь назло всем. Ты не обязан подчиняться чужим правилам и действовать согласно законам этой системы. Это твоя жизнь и никто не проживет её вместо тебя. Поэтому только ты вправе решать, как её прожить и каким быть в ней.</p>
<p>Выпрямившись, Ли оттолкнулся от стола, пройдя к дверям беседки. Мне показалось, что сейчас он уйдет, но Джено остался стоять там, глядя на луг, о чем-то вероятно размышляя. Лишь спустя минуту он оглянулся, вновь усмехнувшись, будто не он недавно говорил о серьезных вещах.</p>
<p>— Может, всё-таки сыграем ещё хотя бы раунд, перед моим уроком с Викторией?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Если бы у меня была возможность спросить у кого-нибудь совета, я бы задал один вопрос.</p>
<p>Бывает ли у вас секундное озарение, которое пропадает уже в следующий миг, оставляя после себя лишь отпечаток, некий след, который рождает больше вопросов, нежели дает ответов?</p>
<p>Уже не впервые Ренджун смотрел на меня с таким жадным вниманием, будто готов ловить каждое мое слово. Я не понимал, почему он не смотрел так же, например, на ДоЁна, которого явно уважал больше меня. Было в этом взгляде слишком много непонятного и необъяснимого. Порой это выглядело так, что Хуан видит во мне нечто такое, что не видели остальные. Возможно, так оно и было, потому что он был первым человеком, который считал меня лучше, чем я был на самом деле. Он плакал из-за меня, называя одиноким. И это одновременно забавляло и внезапно ранило. Так, пожалуй, должна болеть заживающая рана, с которой случайно содрали новый слой кожи. Я старался не заморачиваться на своих отношениях с отцом, хотя порой меня и охватывала злость, досада и обида. Когда-то я пытался добиться его уважения, быть послушным и делать всё, что он захочет. А потом просто надоело. Отцу было плевать на меня, даже если бы я ограбил весь золотой фонд страны и принес полученное ему на драгоценном блюде. А ведь он был единственным моим родственником. Поэтому слезы Ренджуна, по сути постороннего человека, были чем-то странным и удивительным. Всего на миг, глядя в его лицо, не сочувствующее и соболезнующее, а скорее разделяющее мои спрятанные эмоции, мне стало страшно. Сам того не понимая, я менялся рядом с ним. Я открывал ему то, что клялся никому не рассказывать и не показывать. Я находил в себе те чувства, о которых даже не мог прежде и подумать. Волноваться о ком-то кроме себя и малышей. Желать защищать от неприятностей и переживаний. Просто стремится сделать хоть что-то, что если не вызовет улыбку, то хотя бы избавит от тревог.</p>
<p>Одно, накладываясь на другое, сбивало меня с толку.</p>
<p>Ренджун не был кем-то особенным для меня, но на мгновение мне показалось, что я просто упустил момент, когда он занял какое-то важное место в моей душе. И это было самым неправильным, и главное — опасным! Лишние привязанности, никогда не приводят к добру. Пойдя на поводу собственной прихоти — поддержать, сблизиться, стать другом, я едва не позволил Хуану совершить худшее — стать по-настоящему дорогим мне человеком. Поладив с ним, мне следовало быть аккуратней, не давая Ренджуну переступить ту сокровенную черту, когда я бы уже не смог отпустить его прочь, становясь окончательно зависимым от одного его присутствия в моей жизни.</p>
<p>Общаясь с ним, стоило чаще напоминать себе, что я одиночка, а Хуан скоро должен был умереть и, поэтому, принадлежать моему миру он все равно никогда не сможет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>К разочарованию Джено, его план с играми остался нереализованным. На пороге нас встретила Виктория, закончившая с работой раньше и «осчастливившая» Ли словами, что их урок будет сейчас. Хотя, как показалось мне, она сделала это для того, чтобы мы проводили меньше времени вместе. Всё-таки наше общение с Джено до сих пор её беспокоило. Ободряюще кивнув недовольному парню, я направился прочь. Однако в этот раз вместо комнаты двинулся на кухню. Есть, как обычно, не хотелось, но от стакана воды после прогулки я бы не отказался. Звать же ради этого прислугу было лишней морокой.</p>
<p>В кухне я был редким гостем, хотя первое время, когда я только попал в дом, Джехён с радостью угощал меня свежеиспеченными булочками, различными необычными блюдами и всем, чем только мог. Вот и сейчас, прервавшись от замешивания теста, повар мягко заулыбался.</p>
<p>— Не ожидал увидеть у себя такого внезапного гостя. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное, Ренджун?</p>
<p>Неловко пожав плечами, я прошел к широкому столу в центре, на котором Джехён и создавал все свои кулинарные творения.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря, просто хотел попить воды.</p>
<p>Хотя повар благожелательно кивнул, отойдя к холодильнику за водой, было заметно, что мои слова его расстроили. Хотя мы мало общались с Джехёном, он был одним из тех, кто называл меня по имени и очень тепло принял меня в доме при моем появлении. Я отлично знал, что дети бегали к нему за сладостями, и он никогда не отказывал им, получая за это замечания от Виктории. Чон был добрым человеком и являлся другом Тэиля, хотя и с остальными обитателями дома легко находил общий язык.</p>
<p>Налив воды, Джехён вернулся обратно, придвинув стакан ближе ко мне. Благодарно кивнув, я принялся медленно пить, пока повар вернулся к готовке. Наблюдая за его уверенными и спокойными действиями, я вспоминал, с каким удовольствием ел все сделанное им прежде. А сейчас с трудом заставлял съесть даже малый кусок какого-то блюда.</p>
<p>Внезапно, не отрываясь от теста, повар взглянул на меня.</p>
<p>— Завтра у вас с Джено трудный день. Теперь будете работать в компании.</p>
<p>От неприятного напоминания я скривился. Прежде, работая дома, мне удавалось избегать всей той ненависти, которую испытывали ко мне сотрудники «T&amp;A Moon», а теперь придется ощущать это все на себе каждый день.</p>
<p>— Да, — со вздохом я отставил стакан, — Но стоит постараться.</p>
<p>— Раз уж мы заговорили о компании, то я хотел спросить. Я мог бы сделать для вас с Джено завтра ланч-боксы. Не думаю, что у тебя будет желание обедать в кафетерии компании или каком-то ближайшем ресторане.</p>
<p>Посомневавшись, я кивнул.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Надеюсь, ДоЁн не будет против.</p>
<p>— Думаю, что нет. Тэиль тоже порой обедал у себя в кабинете. Поэтому в этом нет ничего удивительного. И, Ренджун, — Джехён оторвался от своего занятия, сосредоточенно смотря на меня, — Если ты что-то захочешь. Не важно что, просто скажи, я обязательно приготовлю. А то ты так похудел за эти полгода.</p>
<p>Не зная, что ответить, я опустил взгляд, ограничившись тихим:</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Я подумаю.</p>
<p>Повар не стал донимать меня дальнейшими разговорами, и я покинул кухню.</p>
<p>Решив провести оставшееся время в студии на чердаке, я прошел через холл к лестнице на второй этаж, но остановился, заметив в коридоре, ведущем в сторону кабинета, женский силуэт. Вернувшись чуть назад, я уже более внимательно посмотрел в ту сторону, понимая, что напротив музыкального класса стояла Мария. Судя по лившейся из комнаты тихой мелодии, именно там Виктория решила провести Джено урок танцев.</p>
<p>При воспоминании о том, как Ли флиртовал с Марией несколько дней назад, внутри заворочалось неприятное чувство. Сжав руки в кулаки, я двинулся в сторону девушки. Умом понимая, что поступаю глупо, я прошел к ней и, остановившись в нескольких шагах, холодно произнес:</p>
<p>— Думаю, вам стоит вернуться к работе. Вы свои деньги получаете не за то, что прохлаждаетесь!</p>
<p>Дернувшись, девушка обернулась, натянуто улыбнувшись, и, спешно поклонившись, засеменила прочь. Я провожал её мрачным взглядом до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из виду.</p>
<p>Возможно, я поступал нечестно, ведь при своей симпатии к Джено, я не представлял какие-либо отношения между нами кроме дружеских. К тому же, Ли сам признавал, что он гетеросексуал и парни его не интересуют, но стоило допустить мысль, что между Марией и Джено может быть хоть что-то, как внутри просыпалась неконтролируемая ревность. В эти мгновения во мне появлялся эгоист, который хотел, чтобы Ли смотрел только на меня, а так же говорил и проводил время только со мной. Я просто желал, чтобы только я мог чувствовать его смешки и подколы, наполненные неумелой помощью и поддержкой.</p>
<p>Хотя бы до тех пор, пока я жив, пусть я буду единственным, кому он будет отдавать всё свое время и внимание.</p>
<p>Повернувшись к музыкальной комнате, я заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.</p>
<p>Джено старался запоминать то, что ему говорила Сон и не наступать ей на ноги в процессе занятия. Когда у него что-то не получалось, он отшучивался и усмехался, заставляя Викторию сильнее хмуриться. Но, как мне показалось, делала это женщина больше для виду, потому что в поступках Ли не было грубости или реальной насмешки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сегодняшний день оказался слишком странным на события и мысли о них.</p>
<p>Хорошими новостями было то, что мне удалось расшевелить Ренджуна и не дать ему вновь спрятаться в свою раковину. А также то, что Сон не воткнула каблук своих шпилек мне в ногу. Что удивительно, в этот раз она вела себя спокойней, хотя это можно было считать моей заслугой, потому что пусть немного, но я старался следить за своими словами. В скором времени это мне, похоже, предстоит делать постоянно.</p>
<p>Однако не все было столь радужно. Помимо неприятного осознания, что Хуан становится для меня ближе, чем мне того хотелось, я понял, что мне всё труднее сдерживаться с наступлением ночи, вынуждая себя оставаться в спальне и не идти успокаивать Ренджуна во время очередного кошмара.</p>
<p>С каждым разом крики и рыдания, словно выворачивали меня наизнанку. Натягивая уже в бесчисленный раз на голову одеяло, я просто думал о том, как долго смогу это выносить и когда же это всё, наконец, закончится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ДоЁн приезжает непривычно рано, поднимая Ренджуна, а следом заглядывая к Джено, которого он будет более резко и холодно, не задерживаясь в его комнате надолго.</p>
<p>Из-за недосыпа измождено садясь на постели, Ли скептически смотрит на заранее выглаженный слугами строгий костюм, висевший на дверце шкафа. Джено не может поверить, что в его жизни наступил день, когда он вместо рэкета, разбоя и грабежа должен примерить на себя роль «белого воротничка». Это настолько дико, что если бы он рассказал о таком кому-то из своего прошлого, его бы подняли на смех.</p>
<p>Но происходящее реально, а потому Ли идет в душ, приводя себя в порядок, а затем возвращаясь в спальню надевая белую рубашку, темные брюки, галстук и пиджак. Уже приглаживая волосы, Джено на пару секунд замирает думая, насколько же странно складывается его жизнь, если он становится одним из тех, на кого прежде всегда смотрел с предубеждением и неприязнью. Он не сожалеет о своем выборе, хотя его порой и точат сомнения, но напоминая себе о том, для чего и почему он здесь, Ли находит успокоение и уверенность вместе с силами двигаться вперед и не оглядываться назад.</p>
<p>Выходя в коридор, Джено останавливается. Одновременно с ним из своей спальни выходит Ренджун. Оглядев Ли с головы до ног, Хуан одобрительно хмыкает:</p>
<p>— Доброе утро. Тебе идет. Выглядишь как настоящий бизнесмен.</p>
<p>Джено усмехается, убирая руки в карманы и улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь сегодня неплохо. Даже не напоминаешь своим видом привидение.</p>
<p>Улыбка Ли становится немного растерянной, когда Ренджун внезапно тихо смеется, закатывая глаза и проходя мимо.</p>
<p>— Все время забываю, какой ты «мастер» комплиментов. Твои фантастические навыки общения не перестают меня удивлять.</p>
<p>— А я скорее удивлен твоим хорошим настроением, — Джено спешит следом за своим нанимателем, — Сегодня никаких панических атак?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Улыбка Хуана становится натянутой, пока он оглядывается на Ли, прежде чем начать спускаться по лестнице.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, что да. Мне стоит доказать всем в компании, что я не зря занимаю кресло генерального директора. Так что, ты ведь поможешь мне в этом деле?</p>
<p>— Разумеется.</p>
<p>Джено хмыкает, на автомате чуть придерживая под локоть Ренджуна, едва не оступившегося на ступенях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Хмуро сдвигая брови, Виктория сжимает губы, провожая взглядом разговаривающих парней, скрывающихся в столовой, оставляя женщину незамеченной в холле.</p>
<p>Ей всё ещё тревожно видеть их вместе, и ещё больше её беспокоит то, что, несмотря на видимую дружескую атмосферу, устремляемые ими друг на друга взгляды день ото дня всё меньше походят на взгляды друзей, наполняясь робкой нежностью и заботой.</p>
<p>Сон с тревогой ждет того момента, когда Ренджун и Джено в полной мере осознают и поймут, насколько сильно на деле они взаимно увлечены. И одному Богу известно, во что тогда могут вылиться их чувства, незаметно для самих парней перерастающие из симпатии во влюбленность.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ДоЁн взялся зачитывать Джено и Ренджуну план работы на день сразу, как только они сели в машину. Он говорил о подготовке к выставке, намеченной через две недели, о транспортировке картин из-за рубежа и соглашении с руководителями одного из музеев, готовых предоставить для этого мероприятия помещение, а также об охране произведений и многом другом.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Больше половины из сказанного Ли, честно говоря, не понял, но предпочел сделать вид, что ему все ясно. Хотя с каждым сказанным словом Кима, он все сильнее путался, так как информации за раз оказалось слишком много. Ренджун в отличие от него слушал всё с серьезным видом и периодически что-то спрашивал и уточнял.</p>
<p> К моменту, когда они добрались до офиса, Джено мрачно осознавал, что от всей этой речи у него слегка разболелась голова. А ведь это было только начало дня и впереди их ещё ждали несколько часов плодотворной (хотелось на это надеяться) работы.</p>
<p>Войдя в распахнутые двери, Ли ощутил дежавю, при виде многочисленных поклонов и фальшивых улыбок сотрудников. Теперь, правда, они были не только для Ренджуна, но и для него, что в целом делало их ещё более удручающими. Джено мало прислушивался к вновь раздававшимся за спиной шепоткам, но пару раз сумел различить в этой болтовне свое имя, сделав вывод, что теперь он столь же обсуждаемая персона для работников, как их генеральный директор.</p>
<p>Всю дорогу до кабинета, Ким привычно листал новостную ленту своего смартфона, пока Хуан старался держать серьезное суровое лицо. Ренджун явно прилагал все силы, чтобы исполнить задуманное и заставить окружающих думать, что он не просто марионетка в большом кресле, а человек, мнение которого следует уважать. Впрочем, одного внешнего вида было для этого недостаточно и это понимали как окружающие, так и сам Хуан.</p>
<p>Из всей троицы, лишь Джено выглядел отстраненно безмятежным, сохраняя спокойствие. Однако Ли вряд ли бы признался в этом, но толика тревоги у него всё же была. Правда, присутствовала она из-за желания не подвести Ренджуна. Утром он обещал Хуану помочь доказать всем весомость голоса руководителя, но по факту, Джено сомневался, что виденные им на совещании толстяки из совета директоров смогут воспринимать кого-то вроде Ренджуна всерьез. Но Ли привык держать свое слово и добиваться любых поставленных целей, поэтому и в данной ситуации пасовать не собирался.</p>
<p>Переступив порог кабинета Хуана, Ким сразу кивнул в сторону дополнительной мебели в виде второго стола, размещавшегося в правой половине ближе к стене. За ним возвышались два шкафа с закрытыми дверцами.</p>
<p>— Я позаботился, чтобы здесь всё было сделано в лучшем виде. На всякий случай мой компьютер соединен с вашими, чтобы мгновенно передавать какую-либо информацию. В папках на рабочем столе скомпонованы документы, касающиеся всех дел. Если возникнут вопросы, лучше позовите меня, нежели сами наворотите дел. И, Ли, тебе я оставил личные дела гостей будущего приема. Будь добр их изучи, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.</p>
<p>Закончив говорить, ДоЁн развернулся и вышел, не говоря более ни слова. Скривившись, Джено раздраженно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Такое чувство, что он принимает нас за каких-то малых неразумных детей, которые без его опеки разрушат всю государственную экономику.</p>
<p>Проходя к своему столу, Ренджун повел плечами.</p>
<p>— Но мы, по сути, и есть для него дети. И пусть экономику нам не разрушить, мы имеем дело с культурным наследием и если будем невнимательны, это может иметь плачевный результат.</p>
<p>Недовольно хмурясь, Ли направился к своему месту.</p>
<p>Хуан защищал Кима, несмотря на любые его действия, поэтому, что бы Джено не сказал, для Ренджуна его слова явно будут менее весомыми, нежели слова ДоЁна. Из них двоих, Ли точно проигрывал Киму в степени авторитетности в рабочих вопросах. И, говоря по правде, это задевает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Уже не впервые я убеждался в том, насколько привлекателен и притягателен Джено для окружающих, когда они видят его. Подтянутое тело, подчеркнутое строгим костюмом. Мягкая благожелательная улыбка, при этом в меру сдержанная.</p>
<p>Мне было впору радоваться, что он на удивление быстро вливался в деятельность компании, находя общий язык с сотрудниками, или вернее сказать с сотрудницами, с которыми мы пересекались, пока прошлись по отделам, проверяя их работу. И нет, в этот раз это не было ревностью, разве что совсем немного, но больше это вызывало беспокойство иного рода. Женщины не скрывали кокетливых и порой даже похотливых взглядов. Став моим помощником, Джено оказался в списке «завидных женихов» наряду с ДоЁном. Всё-таки помощник генерального директора автоматически должен иметь хороший заработок, а иметь рядом с собой источник достойного дохода некоторые девушки ставят превыше всего остального. Ли же явно относился к отношениям как к игре, и было непонятно, за кого следовало больше переживать. За Джено, так как девичье коварство порой не знает границ, или за девушек, которые сами могли быть одурачены моим помощником.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за поведением Ли со стороны, я впервые поймал себя на мысли, что со мной он ведет себя совсем иначе. Возможно, главной причиной для этого было то, что мы знали секреты о прошлом друг друга. Я мог бы гордиться тем, что мне Джено явно доверял больше чем окружающим, хотя сам в некоторых моментах не до конца понимал его поведение. Но всё же, Ли с работниками компании был в той же маске, которую он носил первое время, попав в мой дом. Благодушие и доброжелательность, за которыми на деле скрывается цепкий взгляд и хищный оскал. Быть может, мне только показалось, но даже ДоЁн немного повелся на эту маску и слегка расслабился, сбавив ко второй половине дня контроль, перестав ежечасно заглядывать в кабинет. Но в случае Кима не стоило выбрасывать вариант с большой занятостью. Пожалуй, во всей компании никто так не вкалывал, как ДоЁн, и мне стоило брать с него пример, а потому, старательно пытаясь отогнать от себя мысли о Джено и его заигрываниях с девушками, я вновь и вновь вчитывался и зарывался в бумаги и документы. Мне было о чем побеспокоиться и без Ли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Будучи подростком, лет в 14-15, я мало интересовался книгами и учебой. У меня не было возможности нормально обучаться из-за того образа жизни, которым я жил. Но лет в 17, когда я подобрал малышей, то понял, как много вещей об окружавшем меня мире мне неизвестны — от обычных физических законов, до норм и правил общества. Тогда я даже спросил у Донхэ, почему он не пытается дать хотя бы минимальное образование работавшим на него детям. Ответ был коротким и больно уязвившим мое самолюбие: «Невеждами проще управлять. Они думают, что знают всё, хотя на деле не имеют понятия абсолютно ни о чем. Потому ими легче манипулировать. Так же, как тобой». В тот момент я в полной мере понял, какой дорогой ценой может окупиться прожигание жизни. Не сказать, что я воспылал любовью к учебе, но получая шанс узнать что-то, я стремился по максимуму его использовать. Поэтому я и цеплялся за любые лекции и занятия преподаваемые мне Ренджуном и остальными. Разбираясь в делах, стремясь постичь что-то новое, я получал шанс для иной жизни, для возможности обзавестись более весомым голосом человека, чье мнение имеет хоть какой-то вес в обществе, чем голос отверженного миром беспризорника. Мне хотелось верить, что так я сбрасывал с себя кандалы, навешанные на меня Донхэ и остальными.</p>
<p>Обходя вместе с Хуаном отделы компании, я старался выглядеть сдержанным и доброжелательным, хотя пару раз и позволил себе чуть перейти эту грань. Одно из немногих, чему меня научила улица, разбираться в людях и в их интересах, судя по их жестам и на первый взгляд малозначимому поведению. Вызывая благодушие, людей проще прочесть и одурачить. Не видя в тебе угрозы, они всегда проще открывают тебе свои слабые стороны, делятся самым сокровенным. Ренджун никогда бы не решился действовать исподтишка, но я не видел в этом ничего дурного. Слухи, сплетни. Кто как не сами сотрудники могут поделиться грязным бельишком своих руководителей. Если сидевшие в директорских креслах толстосумы не примут Хуана за его заслуги, почему бы не использовать против них их слабости и тем самым убедить их в том, почему Ренджун для них лучшая кандидатура на посту генерального директора. Разумеется, идти в лобовую было бы глупо, но стоит заранее подстраховаться, чтобы в случае необходимости зайти с тылу врага.</p>
<p>В целом, первый день в компании можно было считать плодотворным. Быть может я разобрался не со всеми деталями работы, зато сумел благоприятно «влиться в коллектив». О Хуане такого сказать было нельзя. Впрочем, особо он и не пытался выглядеть милым, оставаясь до крайности серьезным от начала дня до конца. Его интересовала только работа. Он был из тех, кто верил, что упорным и честным трудом можно достичь своих целей. В реальности, это работало не всегда и чаще подобные ему люди просто становились батраками для других. Но ведь именно для того, чтобы никто не использовал его в своих нечестных играх, ему и нужен был я? Пусть сам Ренджун возможно считал иначе, но я видел свою работу помощника именно так.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ренджун тяжело выдыхает, пряча лицо в ладонях, переводя дыхание. Ким стоит в паре шагов от его стола, серьезно глядя на юного директора. Наблюдая за ними, Ли хмурится, но в этот раз не лезет со своими комментариями, потому что усталость Хуана вполне предсказуема. Рабочий день подошел к концу, а водитель задерживается, отвозя домой детей из школы.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь, могу вызвать вам такси, — ДоЁн внимательно глядит на Ренджуна, — Сам отвезти вас не смогу, потому как свою машину сегодня не брал.</p>
<p>— Не нужно, — отнимая руки от лица, Хуан качает головой, — Вряд ли водитель задержится надолго. Уверен, он скоро приедет.</p>
<p>— Тогда как насчет варианта с наймом второго водителя для детей?</p>
<p>— Не уверен, что в этом есть резон, — Ренджун хмурится, поджимая губы.</p>
<p>Слова о том, что через пару месяцев после его смерти второго человека придется увольнять остаются несказанными, но повисают в воздухе.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Джено встал со своего места, подходя к Хуану и Киму.</p>
<p>— А можно сделать проще и на работу я могу возить нас сам.</p>
<p>ДоЁн бросает на Ли пренебрежительный взгляд.</p>
<p>— С учетом того, чем закончилась ваша прошлая поездка, с тобой в качестве водителя, это не подходящая идея.</p>
<p>— Можете спросить у Ренджуна, но конкретно к моим водительским навыкам у него вряд ли были претензии.</p>
<p>Ли, а следом и Ким, оборачиваются к Хуану, который устало наблюдает за их очередной перепалкой. Поскольку же мужчина и парень ждут от него ответа, Ренджун, откидываясь в кресле, трет переносицу.</p>
<p>— Это действительно так, но вопрос твоих прав всё ещё открыт. Я бы согласился, если бы твои документы были на месте.</p>
<p>Джено мрачно хмурится.</p>
<p>— Ты отлично знаешь, что вернуться за ними я не могу. Уверен, что их давно выкинули на помойку или сожгли.</p>
<p>— Тогда стоит их восстановить. Это рано или поздно всё равно тебе придется сделать, — посмотрев на ДоЁна, Ренджун добавил, — Но мы можем как-то ускорить подобный процесс?</p>
<p>— Ты серьезно хочешь доверить ему обязанности водителя?</p>
<p>— По-вашему, как его помощник я не могу это делать?</p>
<p>Ким сжал зубы, скрывая раздражение. Будто сомневаясь, Хуан осторожно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Ты ведь и сам не раз возил Тэиля, а порой он и сам был за рулем, просто в моем случае это уж точно невозможно.</p>
<p>На лице ДоЁна застыло злое и раздраженное выражение, от которого Джено стало некомфортно. Ким был похож на одну из японских масок ханьи, пугающих одним своим видом. И пусть почти сразу он постарался вернуть прежнее спокойствие, жесткие и холодные черты всё равно оставались.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я постараюсь разобраться с его документами. Но до тех пор вас будет возить водитель. Все равно в эти дни будете работать по половине дня, поэтому удастся обойтись без задержек. Остальное время вам придется уделить гостям. Кстати, Ли, ты ведь ознакомился с информацией о них?</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Ким смерил Джено колким ледяным взглядом. Похоже, после упоминания Муна его настроение ухудшилось в разы. Кадык Ли дернулся от нервного сглатывания, но лицо осталось спокойным.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Можете не сомневаться, всё будет в порядке.</p>
<p>— Тебе же будет лучше, если это окажется правдой.</p>
<p>Резко развернувшись, ДоЁн быстрым шагом покинул кабинет, прерывая их разговор едва ли не посередине. Тихо выдохнув, Джено задумчиво нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, или когда дело касается Тэиля, он становится излишне раздражителен?</p>
<p>Хуан поджал губы, не став отвечать на вопрос, вместо этого вынимая из кармана телефон и набирая водителя, чтобы узнать, как скоро он подъедет за ними. После короткого разговора, Ренджун поднялся из-за стола, обратившись к Ли.</p>
<p>— Думаю, можно спускаться вниз. К моменту, как машина подъедет, мы как раз доберемся до холла.</p>
<p>Пока Ренджун первым направился к двери, Джено вернулся к своему столу и, прихватив папку с делами гостей, последовал за Хуаном. Оглянувшись у двери, Ренджун только усмехнулся, выходя в приемную, стараясь идти так, чтобы ДоЁн не заметил, что Ли держал что-то в руках.</p>
<p>— Мы пойдем, ДоЁн.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Завтра будет лучше, если ты побудешь дома, чтобы лично встретить гостей. В аэропорту их встречу я, а после отвезу в особняк.</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>— И, Ренджун, держи себя в руках.</p>
<p>— Я постараюсь, — Хуан сжал губы, а затем развернулся к выходу, — Увидимся завтра, ДоЁн.</p>
<p>Ли ограничился быстрым кивком, удаляясь следом за Ренджуном.</p>
<p>Добравшись до лифта, Хуан, едва двери закрылись, прислонился лбом к прохладной стене, прикрыв глаза. Настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо, Джено сосредоточенно сдвинул брови.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>Ренджун невесело усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Нет. И уже очень давно. Но конкретно сейчас — терпимо. Просто устал. Не волнуйся.</p>
<p>Продолжая хмуриться, Ли сжал в руке папку, пряча вторую ладонь в карман брюк. Несмотря на желание продолжить разговор, Джено молчал. Хуан выглядел слишком вымотанным, чтобы прерывать его короткий отдых.</p>
<p>Прежде чем лифт достиг первого этажа, Ренджун подобрался, выпрямляясь. В холл он уже выходил прямой походкой, держа голову высоко поднятой. Проникавшие через стеклянные двери лучи вечернего солнца, отражаясь от пола, освещали худую фигуру, выделяя подобно сияющему ореолу. Оглядывая прямую спину своего нанимателя, Ли ощущал внутри неясный трепет, похожий на восхищение. Несмотря на свою слабость, Ренджун до последнего не показывал своей уязвимости. Можно было быть уверенным, что никому в компании неизвестно о серьезности болезни парня и его возможной кончине.</p>
<p>Сев на заднее сиденье подъехавшей машины, Хуан, дождавшись, когда они тронутся с места, позволил себе расслабленно развалиться. Оттягивая галстук и расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, обнажая ключицы, Ренджун стремился избавиться от раздражающего удушающего чувства.</p>
<p>Несмотря на видимую браваду, сейчас Хуан чувствовал себя настолько выжатым, что его не смущало присутствие поблизости кого-либо, к тому же, Джено уже не раз продемонстрировал ему отсутствие заинтересованности в нем в сексуальном плане. Переводя дыхание, Хуан откинул назад голову, закрыв глаза.</p>
<p>Сидя возле него, Ли наблюдал за дрожащими ресницами и скользившими под веками зрачками. Пару раз, его адамово яблоко выпирало, когда Ренджун сглатывал, смачивая пересохшее горло. Из слегка приоткрытых губ вырывалось частое тяжелое дыхание, которое постепенно всё же становилось спокойней и ровнее. Измученный организм привычно предпочел погрузиться в сон. Отяжелевшая голова заскользила вниз, отчего Джено придвинулся ближе, чтобы Хуан не завалился на сиденье, нарушив свой хрупкий сон, а опустился на плечо Ли. Расслабляясь, Ренджун тихо вздохнул и затих.</p>
<p>Водитель, сосредоточившись на дороге, не обращал на пассажиров внимание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За окном мелькали знакомые виды, но я вряд ли бы смог сказать, где именно мы едем. От любых мыслей меня отвлекало теплое дыхание, слегка щекотавшее шею. В другое время это наверняка могло раздражать, но сейчас во мне отчего-то не было и капли неприязни к чужой близости. Соприкасавшиеся с моей рукой тонкие пальцы Ренджуна чуть дернулись, заставляя меня слегка склонить голову, устремляя взгляд на лицо спящего Хуана.</p>
<p>Судя по сдвинутым бровям, ему в который раз снилось нечто неприятное. Тихо судорожно вздохнув, Ренджун во сне поджал губы. Из-под прикрытых век, слегка увлажняя ресницы, выступили слезы.</p>
<p>Переживая, что мой наниматель может вновь начать плакать сильнее, а то и вовсе вновь кричать, я бросил встревоженный взгляд на водителя. Хуан определенно в последнюю очередь хотел бы, чтобы кто-то узнал о его кошмарах, раз уж даже мой переезд ближе к его комнате стремился в свое время отменить и отдалить. Поэтому сейчас, желая помешать раскрытию слабости Ренджуна, я аккуратно взял его руку в свою, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем. Второй рукой потянувшись к напряженному лицу, я убрал спадавшие пряди, легонько поглаживая Ренджуна по голове. Но, кажется, это мало его успокаивало, потому что в следующий миг моего уха достигло тихое хныканье, который по счастью услышал только я.</p>
<p>Склонив голову ниже, я прижался губами к чужому виску. Порой я делал так, успокаивая малышей, а Ренджун сейчас сам походил на напуганного ребенка. Чуть отстранившись, чтобы отвлечь его, я тихо зашептал ему всякие глупости вроде: «Тише. Всё хорошо, Джуни. Не бойся. Ты в безопасности. Обещаю, тебе никто не причинит вреда». Нервно вздохнув, Хуан чуть нахмурился, но в следующий миг расслабился, возвращаясь к спокойному сну, а затем и вовсе по-детски причмокнул губами.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, я не удержался от усмешки, наблюдая за столь занятной картиной. Несмотря на видимую суровость и серьезность, в Ренджуне всё равно было больше ранимости и невинности.</p>
<p>Не знаю, что произошло затем, но думать об этом и анализировать даже позднее я не хотел и не собирался. Всё это было слишком неправильно и ненормально.</p>
<p>Просто вид алеющих губ точно заворожил меня, пробуждая спонтанное желание наклониться ниже, прижимаясь к ним своими, втягивая в поцелуй. Это походило на помутнение рассудка. На безумный порыв, как будто стоя на краю обрыва, поддаться прихоти и сигануть вниз. Нелепое желание узнать, каким может быть поцелуй Ренджуна. Не тот нелепо-случайный, что произошел между нами однажды ночью, а настоящий, когда целуются двое, сплетаясь губами, лаская языки друг друга, наслаждаясь каждым касанием, отзывающимся электрическими импульсами по всему телу. Смог бы Хуан наслаждаться им, упиваясь до тихих стонов удовольствия? До пьянящей дрожи, разжигавшей страстный огонь желания?</p>
<p>От подобных мыслей меня бросило в жар, и я спешно отдернул себя, отворачиваясь в сторону. Дыхание сбивалось от слишком яркой и чувственной картины. На долю мгновения мне даже почудилось, что я как наяву чувствую то, как он сидит на моих коленях, обвивая руками шею, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом.</p>
<p>Но всё это было так невыносимо и недопустимо. Это было просто смешно и абсурдно, ведь мне нравились девушки, а Ренджун боялся даже легких прикосновений.</p>
<p>Нервно посмеявшись над собой, я устремил пустой взгляд в окно, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы, которые покалывало от несостоявшегося воображаемого поцелуя.</p>
<p>О таких вещах не стоило думать даже в шутку. Пожалуй, длительное воздержание не шло мне на пользу, и нужно было постараться избавиться от него при первой же возможности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда машина остановилась у дома, Джено разбудил Ренджуна и, пока Хуан моргал, отгоняя остатки сновидений, Ли спешно выбрался наружу. Во всем его теле сквозило напряжение. Казалось, каждая мышца его тела была натянута до предела.</p>
<p>Пройдя широким шагом к порогу, Джено резко оглянулся, сразу нахмурившись. Ренджун заспанно потирал глаза и явно мечтал пойти в свою комнату, чтобы продолжить спать. Машина за его спиной, отъехав, устремилась в сторону гаража. Подняв голову, Хуан встретился взглядом с Ли, который, чуть дернувшись, отвернулся, быстрым шагом устремляясь в дом. Непонимающе нахмурившись, Ренджун побрел следом. Внутри Хуана из-за взгляда Джено появилась неясная тревога и беспокойство. Отчего-то Ли смотрел на него с какой-то паникой и некой болью.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вероятно, это был первый раз, когда я сам избегал Ренджуна, хотя он не сделал ничего дурного. Просто моя фантазия рисовала слишком безумные картины, которые сбивали с толку. Длительное воздержание ударило по мне взбунтовавшимися гормонами, раз я на полном серьезе, пусть мельком, подумал о Хуане, как не о друге, брате или начальнике, а о любовнике. Само это слово казалось лишним на языке и в мыслях. Стремясь поскорее выбросить из головы такую глупость, я поднялся к себе в комнату, снимая успевший надоесть за день костюм. Имея привычку носить более свободную и удобную одежду, мне было трудно привыкнуть к плотно стягивавшему тело пиджаку, сдавливавшему шею галстуку и вообще облику примерного работника. С нескрываемым удовольствием скинув всё это, я прошел в душ, наслаждаясь приятными, расслабляющими струями. Вода заметно бодрила и окончательно вымывала из головы абсурдные мысли.</p>
<p>Возвращаясь в комнату, я чувствовал себя намного лучше. Но, вытирая с волос капли полотенцем, я недоумевающе замер в дверях ванной, увидев сидевших на кровати бок о бок малышей. Точно примерные дети, Венди и Чэнлэ держали сжатые в кулачки руки на коленях.</p>
<p>Опустив полотенце на шею, я скрестил руки на груди. Поскольку мы длительное время жили вместе, и я не раз принимал душ вместе с ними, робости относительно своего внешнего вида у меня не было. К тому же всё особо сокровенное было прикрыто длинными боксерами, а мой голый торс для них был не в новинку. Гораздо более любопытным был их спонтанный визит, так как до этого момента они слишком были заняты захватывающими впечатлениями от нового места и того изобилия, что открылось перед ними после попадания в особняк.</p>
<p>— Привет, ребята! — при моем приближении брат и сестра отодвинулись в разные стороны, освобождая для меня место посередине, — У вас всё нормально?</p>
<p>— Да, — Венди, прижавшись, опустила голову на мое плечо.</p>
<p>Чэнлэ, помедлив, так же прильнул ко мне следом за сестрой. Какими бы самостоятельными они ни были, они всё ещё оставались детьми, нуждавшимися во внимании. Слегка приобняв их и потрепав по волосам, я усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Так что у вас всё-таки произошло? Вы давно ко мне не заглядывали.</p>
<p>— Просто ты был всё время занят, — Чэнлэ приподнял голову, — и мы не хотели тебя беспокоить. Но мы соскучились, Джено.</p>
<p>— К тому же скоро приедут все эти богатые люди. А вдруг они поймут, что мы не такие, как они, и будут смеяться?</p>
<p>Венди поджала губки, а я нахмурился, потому что вряд ли такая мысль сама по себе могла прийти в их головы.</p>
<p>— Эй, Лэлэ, Венди, запомните, вы никогда не были и не будете хуже этих людей, ясно? Лучше скажите, где вы такое услышали?</p>
<p>— Так говорил один мальчик в школе, — Чэнлэ сурово нахмурился, отстраняясь.</p>
<p>— В таком случае он просто идиот. Не берите в голову. Но если он ещё будет вас донимать, скажите мне и я лично разберусь.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, я взлохматил им макушки, отчего они одновременно недовольно запричитали, вызывая у меня смех. Обиженно дуя губы и досадливо поглядывая на меня, дети недовольно сопели носами, приглаживая волосы. Поднявшись, я прошел к шкафу, вынимая футболку и мягкие брюки наподобие домашних штанов. В этом доме в привычном мне свободном виде особенно не походишь.</p>
<p>— Ладно, раз с этим, надеюсь, разобрались, давайте я вечером почитаю вам перед сном. Скоро ужин, а после у меня занятие танцами с Викторией. Но после я непременно к вам загляну. Так что можете заранее выбрать какую-нибудь книгу.</p>
<p>Когда я обернулся, закончив одеваться, малыши уже довольно улыбались в предвкушении. Всё-таки им действительно было для счастья нужно крайне мало, чуть-чуть внимания и только. Кивнув на дверь, я закончил:</p>
<p>— Так что бегом готовиться к ужину и выбирать книгу. Потом я вас ждать не буду!</p>
<p>Сорвавшись с места, Венди и Чэнлэ выбежали, уже на ходу споря, что мы будем читать.</p>
<p>Пройдя к креслу и опустившись на него, я подхватил брошенную на журнальный столик папку с делами гостей. Хотя мне было до конца непонятно зачем ДоЁн так настаивает на том, чтобы я узнал о них больше, я послушно взялся читать о людях владеющих различными компаниями, собирающими всевозможные коллекции картин или скульптур. Некоторые были напрямую связаны с искусством, вроде пары художников и владельцев музеев. Какое отношение все они могли иметь к Ренджуну и его дню рождения, я и вовсе смутно представлял. Уверен, что большинство из них Хуан и сам не знает.</p>
<p>Досмотреть до конца этот список у меня не вышло из-за тихого стука в дверь. На коротко брошенное: «Войдите», — в комнату заглянула Мария, как обычно кокетливо улыбнувшаяся.</p>
<p>— Меня просили позвать вас на ужин, господин Ли.</p>
<p>Подметив расстегнутые верхние пуговицы блузки, открывающие ложбинку меж грудей, я усмехнулся, коротко кивнув.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Сейчас спущусь.</p>
<p>Точно случайно бегло облизнув губы, служанка развернулась и вышла, не забыв повести бедрами. Довольно сексуально, следовало заметить.</p>
<p>Закрыв папку и убрав её обратно на столик, я задумался о том, что может быть мне всё-таки стоило воспользоваться столь явными недвусмысленными намеками Марии и снять с её помощью своё напряжение. Пусть Ренджун и возмущался, что не стоит заводить отношений в доме, но если я буду достаточно осторожен, то Хуану не повредит то, о чем он не узнает. Главное только подгадать момент, и тогда меня уж точно не будут посещать бредовые мысли о моем работодателе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ужин проходит довольно оживленно и взволнованно. По большому счету из-за того, что детвора обсуждает завтрашний приезд гостей, донимая расспросами Ренджуна, который и сам явно мало что знает о них. Судя по всему, его знания также основывались на личных делах от ДоЁна. Всё-таки у богатых свои причуды которых мне не понять, ведь зачем приглашать в дом незнакомых людей, даже если они твои компаньоны. К тому же, если они были друзьями Тэиля или ещё кем-то, это не значит, что они будут так же благожелательно относиться и к Хуану. Вероятно, Ренджун думал так же, потому что разговор о гостях определенно был ему не по душе.</p>
<p>Первыми ужин закончили, что не удивительно, Венди и Чэнлэ. Выпрыгнув из-за стола, они оживленно выпалили, что будут ждать меня, а затем унеслись прочь из столовой. Ренджун с Джисоном и Сыльги, отвлекшись от своей беседы, вперили в меня заинтересованные взгляды. Их можно было понять, поскольку такое поведение малышей они ещё не видели.</p>
<p>— У вас что-то случилось? — Хуан первым делом всегда мыслил о чем-то дурном, а потому в его взгляде сквозила тревога.</p>
<p>Со вздохом поднявшись из-за стола, я покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Просто обещал им почитать перед сном. И только.</p>
<p>Тревога Ренджуна сменилась удивлением, отчего я скривился. Я и сам до сих пор не привык к тому, что могу быть не только эгоистом. Но что удивило меня больше, это любопытствующий Джисон.</p>
<p>— А мы можем тоже прийти послушать?</p>
<p>Удивленно выгнув брови, я повел плечом.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Не вижу в этом проблемы. А сейчас мне нужно найти Викторию.</p>
<p>В отличие от детей, из столовой я направился не к жилым комнатам, а в сторону кухни. Обычно во время еды Сон находилась здесь, следя за ходом подачи блюд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Присев на широкий подоконник музыкальной комнаты, я постукивал пальцами по деревянной поверхности, ожидая Викторию, заканчивающую со своими рабочими делами. Пообещав прийти с минуты на минуту, она отправила меня вперед, хотя, кажется, задерживалась, потому что таким «ничего неделанием» я маялся уже минут десять.</p>
<p>Вскинув голову, когда дверь приоткрылась, я недоуменно выгнул бровь, увидев на пороге Ренджуна. Выглядел он и сам растерянным, будто не понимал, что здесь делает.</p>
<p>— Виктория ещё не приходила?</p>
<p>— Как видишь.</p>
<p>— Наверное, раздает указания слугам на завтрашний день.</p>
<p>— Возможно. Ты что-то хотел?</p>
<p>— Просто зашел заглянуть по пути из кабинета. Хотел взять кое-какие бумаги, которые до этого оставлял ДоЁн.</p>
<p>Хуан приподнял руку с папкой, а затем неловко развернулся к выходу.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Не буду отвлекать.</p>
<p>Уже собравшись закрыть дверь, Ренджун нахмурился и внезапно зашел обратно.</p>
<p>— Джено!</p>
<p>— М? — я рассматривал явно сомневающегося парня перед собой.</p>
<p>— Могу я спросить, что произошло по дороге домой? Когда мы приехали, ты выглядел… встревоженным?</p>
<p>На мгновение я застыл, потому что менее всего хотелось обсуждать это с самим Хуаном. Как объяснить ему, что меня просто перемкнуло и мне захотелось засосать его. Взгляд непроизвольно упал на поджатые губы Ренджуна. Опустив голову, отрывая непозволительный взгляд, я напряженно потер шею, придумывая, что сказать, чтобы избавиться от чужого внимания.</p>
<p>— Ничего, что могло быть интересным. Просто ты заснул и опустил голову мне на плечо. И… — подняв голову, я нервозно коснулся уголка своих губ, — немного испачкал мне одежду слюнями.</p>
<p>Хуан замер, растерявшись, быстро проведя рукой по губам, будто до сих пор на них могло что-то быть. Смущенно потупив взгляд, Ренджун виновато вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Прости. Это действительно неловко.</p>
<p>— Ничего. Бывает.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Хуан попятился.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Впредь постараюсь быть внимательней. Удачи с занятием.</p>
<p>Сильнее сжав папку в руках, Ренджун вышел из комнаты. Тихо выдохнув, я прислонился виском к стене.</p>
<p>Мне повезло, что мой работодатель настолько доверчивый, что способен поверить в такой бред. Хотя, стоило ему напомнить о случившемся, как в голову вернулись яркие образы воображаемого Ренджуна, сидевшего у меня на коленях. Поэтому, когда в комнату вошла Виктория, отвлекая меня от этих фантазий, я с явным облегчением выдохнул, с небывалым энтузиазмом спрыгивая на пол, всем видом показывая готовность к началу занятия.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прежде у меня никогда не было столько слушателей. Не сказать, что я ас в чтении по ролям, но детвора не жаловалась, слушая в моем исполнении «Волшебника страны Оз». Хорошо это или плохо, но к концу истории Венди уже спала, а Чэнлэ хотя и боролся со сном, но уже клевал носом. Джисон и Сыльги, как старшие, спать не хотели, но их интерес скорее был вызван тем, что для них это явно было впервые.</p>
<p>Облегченно закрыв книгу дочитав последние строки, я поднялся с кресла в детской, обращаясь к бодрствующим детям.</p>
<p>— А теперь всем спать. Уже поздно.</p>
<p>Сыльги и Джисон не стали спорить, соскочив с кроватей малышей, с которыми они делили их на время чтения, и поспешили в свои комнаты.</p>
<p>Убрав книгу на полку со сказками, я окинул взглядом спящих детей и направился к себе.</p>
<p>Подходя к спальне, я заметил, что дверь комнаты Ренджуна слегка приоткрыта, что было действительно необычно с учетом его любви к изоляции. Пройдя к двери, я тихо постучал по косяку, заглядывая внутрь. Хуан, уже переодевшись в пижаму, стоял возле кровати, на которой были разложены всевозможные листы. Обернувшись на стук, он устало улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Уже закончили?</p>
<p>— Да. Кажется, это было так скучно, что они почти сразу заснули. А ты чем занимаешься?</p>
<p>Пройдя вперед, я с интересом взглянул на разложенные листы, на которых были напечатаны изображения различных картин и скульптур.</p>
<p>— Просматриваю экспонаты будущей выставки. Хотя ею больше занимается ДоЁн, я тоже несу ответственность за всё это. Столько всего, что страшно представить. Всё-таки это первая моя выставка. …К тому же, наверное, и последняя. Хочется, чтобы всё прошло хорошо.</p>
<p>Вымученно улыбнувшись, Ренджун вновь устремил взгляд на листы. Только теперь подмечая нервозно прижатые к груди руки, будто парень обхватывал себя ими, я нахмурился, чуть наклоняясь вперед, заглядывая ему в лицо. Если за это время я и понял что-то, то привычку Хуана держать всё в себе и постоянно волноваться обо всем на свете.</p>
<p>— Ренджун? Дело же не только в выставке? Тебя что-то беспокоит?</p>
<p>Темные глаза распахнулись в удивлении, а затем Хуан устало улыбнулся, покачав головой, отворачиваясь от меня и наклоняясь, принявшись собирать листы вместе.</p>
<p>— Я слишком очевиден? Просто думал о скором приеме и всех этих событиях, — Ренджун вздохнул, убирая бумаги в папку, присаживаясь на край кровати, — Но ведь это нормально беспокоиться о делах, требующих твоего внимания? Поэтому не думай об этом. Я справлюсь.</p>
<p>Подняв взгляд, Хуан вновь взглянул на меня. При этом он вновь смотрел с привычным неясным ожиданием. Тягуче и внезапно завораживающе. Вообще-то он говорил о серьезных вещах, и мне следовало ответить что-то на это, но вместо этого я просто подумал, что он очень красивый. Даже со своей болезненной бледностью и худобой. Хотелось податься очередному порыву, присесть перед ним на колени, поглаживая скулы, привлекая к себе, и…</p>
<p>Чуть тряхнув головой, вызывая у Ренджуна хмурое недоумение, я привычно спрятал эмоции за насмешливой нервной улыбкой. Это становилось слишком опасно.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что тебе действительно стоит из-за этого переживать. ДоЁн скорее кому-нибудь голову оторвет, нежели позволит чему-то пойти не так, как нужно. К тому же, я тоже всегда могу тебе помочь, да и самого себя ты явно недооцениваешь.</p>
<p>Хмурясь, Хуан сосредоточенно глядел на меня и, судя по взгляду, о своих тревогах он уже не думал, но что его волновало теперь я не смог бы угадать даже при желании. Искусственно улыбнувшись, Ренджун кивнул, откладывая папку на тумбу.</p>
<p>— Ты прав. С ДоЁном обо всем этом не стоит волноваться. Так что лучше лечь спать и набраться сил перед завтрашним визитом. Доброй ночи, Джено.</p>
<p>Короткое пожелание прозвучало настолько твердо, не терпящим возражения тоном, что у меня возникло чувство, будто меня пусть сдержанно, но настойчиво пытаются выдворить. Слегка растерявшись такой слишком резкой смене поведения, я не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как пожелать спокойной ночи в ответ и уйти в свою спальню.</p>
<p>Уже у себя опустившись в кресло, я ещё несколько минут думал о том, что могло послужить причиной такого перепада настроения Хуана. Конечно, оно часто менялось у него, вероятно из-за болезни, но так или иначе, для таких смен всегда был какой-то толчок, но сейчас это всё выглядело как обычная блажь. Можно было подумать, что он прочел мои мысли, но в нечто фантастическое, как телепатия, я не верил. А значит, этому должна была быть иная причина.</p>
<p>Не став долго играть в «угадайку», я вернулся к личным делам гостей. От сухого текста с бесполезной, с моей точки зрения, информацией клонило в сон. Я без интереса просматривал фотографии и данные о том, кто есть кто, чем занимается и чем владеет. Поэтому переворачивая последние страницы, я ощутил небольшую радость, что всей этой тягомотине придет конец, вот только открыв последний лист и пробежав по нему взглядом, я абсолютно не ожидал увидеть там снимок человека, который был мне хорошо знаком. За столько лет он явно изменился, но черты лица всё равно были узнаваемые. Пробежав взглядом по информации о нем, я с легкой горечью подумал, как тесен мир. Это походило на привет из далекого прошлого, но в отличие от встречи с Ренджуном, принесшей с собой неоднозначные воспоминания, этой встрече я, пожалуй, был рад. Хотя будут ли мне рады в ответ, было не ясно, к тому же, быть может он и не узнает меня или сделает вид, что мы не знакомы. В таком случае, я даже не смогу осудить его, ведь последний раз мы виделись около девяти лет назад в больнице, при не самых радужных для нас обоих обстоятельствах.</p>
<p>Напоследок проведя пальцами по строке с чужим именем, я закрыл папку, откидывая голову назад.</p>
<p>Следовало признать, что после встречи с Ренджуном в моей жизни каждый раз, с наступлением нового дня, происходили события, слишком сильно влияющие на мои мысли, чувства, эмоции, взгляды. И каждая мелочь, случившаяся за это время, непременно оставляла во мне свой след, клеймом отпечатываясь внутри.</p>
<p>Меняясь уже сейчас, я мог только гадать, как ещё больше меня сможет изменить общение с Хуаном и к чему в итоге это всё сможет меня привести.</p>
<p>Откладывая папку на стол, перебираясь в кровать, я с усмешкой думал о том, что возможно в итоге, наше случайное знакомство с Ренджуном стало каким-то судьбоносным. А вот хорошим или плохим, могло показать только время…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За всё время я видел множество эмоций во взглядах Джено. Злость, раздражение, сарказм, радость, гордыня, ярость, обида, симпатия, забота, тревога… но сегодня он смотрел иначе, так как никогда прежде. Его поведение было слишком странным. Когда я спрашивал у него о случившемся по пути домой, он отводил взгляд и выглядел слишком нервозно. Даже, казалось бы, слушая меня, он мыслями точно был где-то далеко и во взгляде, которым он смотрел на меня, было нечто непривычное. Я не мог понять, что происходило с Ли, и потому его поведение пугало.</p>
<p>Зарываясь под одеяло, я с беспокойством размышлял, что возможно в машине во сне я что-то сказал или сделал, что так повлияло на Джено. Но что именно, Ли вряд ли согласится сказать мне.</p>
<p>Замерев, я с испугом подумал, что во сне мог признаться ему в своей симпатии, и именно этим объяснялась его настороженность и задумчивость. Такое предположение из всех казалось наиболее правдоподобным.</p>
<p>Но если это так, то как теперь мне вести себя с ним? Как смотреть ему в глаза, если он не раз говорил мне, что я абсолютно никак его не интересую?</p>
<p>Мысли о том, что из-за этой случайности мы можем отдалиться, пугали неимоверно и отягощенный такими размышлениями, я ещё не скоро смог заснуть, хотя и понимал, что перед завтрашним днем мне следует запастись силами. Хотя, если бы я знал, что приготовили для меня грядущие дни, возможно, я предпочел бы заснуть и не просыпаться никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мягкий ворс ковра скрадывает звук шагов. Открыв дверь спальни, Виктория быстро и уверенно проходит к шкафу, отворяя створки, попутно бросая через плечо.</p><p>— Господин Ли, вам пора просыпаться!</p><p>Женские руки быстро сдвигают вешалки, подбирая вещи.</p><p>Заспано отрывая голову от подушки, Джено оборачивается, глядя на Сон, перевешивавшую на дверцу одежду.</p><p>— И вам доброе утро, — со вздохом садясь на постели, парень с полминуты глядит на женщину, наконец, решаясь спросить, — Что вы делаете?</p><p>— Господин Ким просил меня позаботиться о вашем внешнем виде. Сегодняшние гости добрые друзья господина Муна, поэтому они и приезжают раньше остальных. Вам необходимо произвести на них хорошее впечатление.</p><p>— Ясно, — Джено трет лицо, пытаясь взбодриться, а затем вновь смотрит на женщину, закончившую свой подбор одежды для парня.</p><p>— Через сорок минут спускайтесь на завтрак!</p><p>Бросив на Ли беглый взгляд, Виктория быстрым шагом устремилась к дверям, но услышав за спиной тихое: «Спасибо», — резко затормозила, как от брошенного камня, и шокировано обернулась. Джено всё ещё боролся со сном, пытаясь разлепить слипавшиеся глаза. Чувствуя на себя пристальный взгляд, парень не без труда продрал глаза, недоуменно уставившись на опешившую женщину.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Нахмурившись, Сон покачала головой, уже немного мягче проговорив:</p><p>— Постарайтесь не опаздывать.</p><p>После этого женщина вышла из комнаты, хотя ещё секунд десять стояла у чужой двери, переваривая услышанное. Такое обыденное вежливое слово, сказанное таким искренним и благодарным тоном, без сарказма и иронии, более свойственным Ли, звучало непривычно.</p><p>Не давая себя длительного времени на отдых, Виктория спешит в комнату Ренджуна, чтобы так же разбудить Хуана и приготовить вещи для него. Позднее женщина планирует заглянуть к детям, будить и собирать которых было доверено горничным, но Сон предпочитает лично проконтролировать любые мелочи и потому не может оставить малышей без внимания.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джено приводит себя в порядок с особой тщательностью и щепетильностью, чтобы ни у Сон, ни у Кима, ни у кого-либо ещё не нашлось претензий к его внешнему облику.</p><p>Хотя и остальные обитатели особняка сегодня выглядят как примерное семейство, что их впору помещать на страницы журнала, как образец для подражания молодежи. При появлении в столовой Ренджуна, Ли и вовсе замирает. Виктория не только помогла Хуану подобрать одежду, но и максимально скрыть синяки под глазами и уменьшить видимую утомленность.</p><p>Джено даже не удивляется и не гонит от себя мысли о том, насколько Ренджун красивый и нежный, потому что это кажется естественным и закономерным. Хотя и сам юный глава дома, оглядывая присутствующих, задерживает на своем помощнике взгляд чуть дольше, чем на остальных, и тепло улыбается, усаживаясь за стол, приветствуя всех.</p><p>Ренджун старается не показывать это, но сейчас ему очень хочется хотя бы слегка прикоснуться или ненадолго взять за руку, такого спокойного, уверенного и домашнего Джено. Хуан надеется, что он не слишком очевиден в своем любовании помощником, и только это заставляет его сдерживать свои порывы. Ли одним своим видом вселяет в Ренджуна уверенность и спокойствие, служа гарантом того, что всё будет в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Накануне, ещё по пути в компанию, ДоЁн отметил, что пока большинство гостей должны приехать в среду, во вторник в особняк заранее прибудет семья Пак, являющаяся не просто друзьями и коллегами Тэиля, но и дальними родственниками Муна.</p><p>Пак Вонхён был двоюродным братом Айрин, в прошлом познакомившим кузину с Тэилем, являвшимся его другом со старшей школы. На данный момент Вонхён был главой компании электроники, занимаясь её продвижением за рубежом.</p><p>Хуан уже видел однажды Пака, когда он приезжал на похороны после гибели Тэиля. Впрочем, из-за занятости на работе, надолго в Корее он не задержался.</p><p>По мнению многих, в начальном завещание Мун собирался передать всё свое состояние Паку, но с появлением в его жизни детей, переписал его, сделав основным наследником Ренджуна.</p><p>Собственно, с приближением времени приезда Вонхёна, всё это становилось для Хуана серьезным поводом нервничать сильнее. В волнении бродя по дому и выглядывая на улицу, Ренджун нервно покусывал губы, перебирая в уме возможные реакции Пака на их более близкое знакомство. Вонхён в отличие от Муна был более сдержанным и серьезным.</p><p>В очередной раз застыв у окна, Хуан вцепился руками в подоконник. До приезда гостей оставалось всего ничего времени. ДоЁн звонил с час назад, сказав, что он уже встретил Паков в аэропорту, и они направляются в особняк.</p><p>Слишком сосредоточенный на своих переживаниях, Ренджун не заметил, как к нему подошел Джено, вставший рядом.</p><p>— Успокойся. Разве ты не должен внушать окружающим уверенность и твердость характера?</p><p>Чуть дернувшись от неожиданности при первых словах, Хуан обеспокоенно оглянулся на Ли.</p><p>— Хотелось бы производить такой эффект, но это просто только на словах.</p><p>Вздохнув, Джено развернулся, присаживаясь на подоконник, так, чтобы видеть лицо Ренджуна.</p><p>— Напомнить, что это твой дом? И они приезжают к тебе в гости, а не наоборот? Давай, Джуни, соберись. Ваш Тэиль не спроста оставил всё именно тебе, так что стрессовать на пустом месте не стоит. На крайний случай, если они будут сильно тебя доставать, то, как хозяин можешь их выгнать.</p><p>Хуан нервно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Да, а после получить выговор от ДоЁна за ненадлежащее поведение.</p><p>Ли с наигранным вздохом приложил руку к груди.</p><p>— Хорошо, так и быть, на правах твоего помощника возьму на себя роль громоотвода и вырублю Кима, спрятав до лучших времен в чулане, или помогу тебе сбежать за границу.</p><p>Покачав головой, Ренджун уже менее напряженно улыбнулся, но не успел ответить. Ворота, ведущие к особняку, отворились, пропуская черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Ахнув, Хуан поспешил к входу, встречать гостей. Джено быстрым шагом двинулся следом. Хотя он пытался успокоить Ренджуна, он и сам чувствовал нервозность, правда, по иным причинам, нежели его работодатель.</p><p>Помимо Хуана и Ли встречать гостей вышли слуги.</p><p>Из остановившегося автомобиля первым выбрался ДоЁн, лично открывший заднюю дверь для сидевших там гостей. Мгновение спустя из машины быстро выпрыгнула девушка подросток лет 15-16 в новомодных джинсах и какой-то брендовой кофте. Её цепкий взгляд быстро пробежался по выстроившимся слугам, Хуану и Ли, в итоге вновь вернувшись к Ренджуну. Карие глаза чуть сощурились, а губы скривились в насмешливо-игривой усмешке.</p><p>Следом за девушкой салон покинул суровый статный мужчина в строгом костюме. Весь его облик источал небывалую уверенность и силу. Темные, черные глаза цепко глядели на Хуана, игнорируя всё остальное.</p><p>Сдержанно улыбнувшись, он двинулся к Ренджуну, пока из машины последним вышел парень лет девятнадцати.</p><p>Остановившись перед Хуаном, Пак протянул ему руку.</p><p>— Доброго дня, Ренджун. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против того, что мы приехали на день раньше.</p><p>Стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства, Хуан пожал чужую ладонь, так же сдержанно вежливо улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Ничего. Чувствуйте себя, как дома. Для вас уже подготовили комнаты, господин Пак.</p><p>— Рад это слышать, небольшая передышка с дороги не помешает. Хотя для начала стоит представить вам моих детей. Моя дочь — Джой.</p><p>Чуть отойдя в сторону, мужчина указал в сторону девушки, заулыбавшейся ещё шире, всё так же неотрывно смотревшей на Ренджуна, которому становилось не по себе от её цепкого взгляда. Переведя руку на подошедшего ближе парня, Вонхён добавил:</p><p>— И мой сын — Марк.</p><p>Юноша чуть склонил голову, хотя с момента, как он выбрался из машины, он то и дело бегло поглядывал в сторону Джено, порой чуть хмурясь и сжимая губы. Ли отвечал ему такими же задумчивыми взглядами, хотя, услышав имя парня, чуть выгнул бровь, но быстро взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вам понравится пребывание в Корее. Кстати, позвольте представить вам моего помощника Ли Джено.</p><p>Вторя действиям Пака, Ренджун обернулся в сторону Ли, склонившегося в приветственном поклоне. Выпрямившись, первыми Джено в глаза бросились изогнутые в легкой насмешке губы Марка, однако парень практически сразу вновь стал сосредоточенно серьезным.</p><p>Вонхён слегка нахмурил брови, но воздержался от комментариев, решив сменить тему.</p><p>— Что ж, думаю, мы сможем продолжить беседу позднее. Не хочу показаться невежливым, но сейчас я бы предпочел отдохнуть. Перелет из Канады выдался утомительным.</p><p> — Конечно. Слуги проводят вас в ваши спальни.</p><p>Отступив в сторону, Ренджун взглянул на слуг, до этого момента стоявших склонив головы. Лишь Виктория, стоявшая чуть в стороне от служанок с дружественной теплотой глядела на Пака, который так же улыбнулся женщине, заметив её. Впервые проявляя искреннюю радость.</p><p>— Рад вас видеть, госпожа Сон. Вы, как обычно, чудесно выглядите.</p><p>— Благодарю, господин Пак. Я провожу вас в вашу комнату. Мы, как обычно, приготовили для вас восточную спальню.</p><p>— Премного благодарен за вашу работу.</p><p>Игнорируя Ренджуна и остальных, Вонхён направился следом за Сон, поддерживая непринужденную беседу. Из всех он, похоже, был действительно рад видеть только её.</p><p>Мария и ещё одна служанка так же вышли вперед, обратившись к Джой и Марку, позвав их следовать за собой. И если Марк прошел мимо Ли и Хуана с молчаливым игнором, Джой подмигнула Ренджуну, с улыбкой произнеся: «Ещё увидимся».</p><p>Проводив их настороженным взглядом, Хуан обернулся к подошедшему Киму.</p><p>— По-моему, они не в восторге от этого визита.</p><p>— Даже если так, ты все равно обязан быть приветливым хозяином. И молодец, Ли! — Джено недоуменно нахмурился, пока ДоЁн закончил, — Чаще держи язык за зубами, как сейчас.</p><p>Окончательно помрачнев, Джено недовольно огрызнулся:</p><p>— Разумеется, приберегу свои слова исключительно для вас.</p><p>— Джено! — Ренджун одарил помощника недовольным взглядом и, пока между Кимом и Ли не началась очередная перепалка, спешно спросил у ДоЁна, — И как долго они пробудут здесь?</p><p>— До субботы, как и остальные. Дайте им время отдохнуть, а после обеда развлеките чем-нибудь. Надеюсь, вы не натворите глупостей и всё будет в порядке. Мне же нужно вернуться к работе. Вечером я ещё приеду проверить, как вы справляетесь.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>Хуан заметно приуныл, зато Джено лишь больше воодушевился, явно радуясь скорейшему прощанию с Кимом.</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке. Удачной дороги!</p><p>Кинув на Ли мрачный взгляд, ДоЁн холодно добавил:</p><p>— Не думай, что тебе сойдет с рук, если ты накосячишь, Ли. Я найду на тебя управу.</p><p>Переведя взгляд с Джено на Ренджуна, Ким нахмурился, точно говоря, что и Хуана в случае чего не минует наказание, а затем развернулся, проходя к машине, отъехавшей сразу, как только ДоЁн занял пассажирское сиденье.</p><p>Тихо вздохнув, Ренджун постарался выпрямиться и натянуть подобие улыбки.</p><p>— Что ж, нужно постараться.</p><p>Джено с сочувствием взглянул на его лицо, потому что с такой бравадой вид Хуана был лишь ещё более удручающим. Поскольку во дворе кроме них уже никого не осталось, Ли спешно шагнул к своему нанимателю, осторожно взяв за руку, заставляя обернуться.</p><p>— Джуни! — оглянувшись, Ренджун недоуменно посмотрел на чужую руку на своем запястье, которая мгновенно пропала, а затем заглянул Джено в глаза, — Просто будь собой. Через пару дней они все равно уедут, и нет смысла плясать перед ними на задних лапках. Если ж они решат разорвать отношения своих компаний с твоей, только из-за того, что ты не исполняешь их прихоти, то грош им цена. Не смешивай личное и бизнес, это всё лишь усугубит.</p><p> Закончив говорить, Ли прошел мимо, быстро заходя в дом, будто убегая от своего нанимателя. Возможно, Хуан мог ему что-то сказать в ответ, но сейчас Ренджун глядел на него со своей привычной отчаянной надеждой, которая с каждым разом становилась для Джено всё невыносимей, пробуждая всё больше путаных, сумбурных чувств, поддаваться которым Ли было просто страшно.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джено выждал около получаса, прежде чем направится в комнату Марка.</p><p>Как Ли и думал, им было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать друг друга. А значит и темы для разговора найти будет проще, потому что, каким бы ни было, их объединяло пусть недолгое, но памятное прошлое.</p><p>Получив разрешение войти после короткого стука, Джено заглянул в комнату. Гость, полусидя, лежал на кровати, с интересом глядя на дверь. При виде своего визитера, Марк усмехнулся, садясь удобней.</p><p>— Ну, привет, Джено. Я почему-то так и подумал, что ты скоро зайдешь ко мне.</p><p>— И тебе привет, Минхён, хотя ты теперь оказывается Марк, — пройдя к кровати, Ли сел на край, — Знал бы ты, как я удивился, узнав, что ты будешь одним из гостей.</p><p>— Скорее это я должен удивляться тому, что увидел тебя здесь. Каким ветром тебя занесло в это место?</p><p>— Честно говоря, этому я и сам до сих пор удивляюсь. Просто повезло устроиться к Ренджуну на работу помощником. А ты значит теперь Пак?</p><p>— Нет, фамилию менять я не стал. Но за свое место сейчас, мне стоит, пожалуй, благодарить тебя.</p><p>— Правда? Я, честно, ждал, что ты мне врежешь при встрече.</p><p>Марк тихо засмеялся.</p><p>— Брось, я никогда тебя не винил в случившемся. В драку мы влезли вместе. Да и если бы не ты, то меня так бы и забили те ублюдки. Зато после больницы мать решила, что мне стоит завязывать с бродяжничеством и бегством от отца. Потому она и бросила этого наркомана и начала всё заново. Тогда мы переехали за границу, где она удачно устроилась на работу, а после вышла замуж за своего босса. За Пака. На этом собственно всё.</p><p>Джено тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Прямо сюжет для дорамы.</p><p>— Да уж.</p><p>С полминуты Минхён и Джено задумчиво рассматривали друг друга, пока Марк не спросил:</p><p>— И чем именно ты помогаешь Хуану?</p><p>— В основном мелочи по работе. Разбираюсь с документами, всякими бумагами. Хотя до сих пор не до конца во все это вник, так как устроился только с месяц назад.</p><p>Задумчиво покивав, Минхён тихо вздохнул:</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>Чувствуя какой-то подвох, Джено хотел спросить у Марка в чем дело, но его опередили с вопросом.</p><p>— И что ты можешь о нем рассказать? О Хуане?</p><p>— Хуане? Хм… ну, он серьезный и ответственно относится к своей работе. А почему ты интересуешься?</p><p>— Просто любопытно.</p><p>— Не думай, что я тебе поверю. Говори как есть, Минхён!</p><p>Нахмурившись, Джено сменил дружелюбный взгляд на более суровый. Посомневавшись, Марк нервозно засмеялся.</p><p>— Не грузись так. Ничего особенного, но пусть это останется между нами. Договорились?</p><p>— Замётано. Рассказывай.</p><p>— Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет. Но до появления Хуана, Вонхён должен был унаследовать компанию Муна. Их семьи уже давно мечтали о слиянии. Поэтому собственно сестра Вонхёна — Айрин и вышла замуж за Муна. Не знаю, почему они окончательно не провели слияние, вероятно из-за того, что Айрин умерла до этого момента, но объединения не произошло. Позднее, когда Мун умер, Вонхён ждал, что компания перейдет к нему, но она уплыла к Хуану. Как я понял, сейчас все ждут его провала, так как, по общему мнению, компания остается на плаву только усилиями Кима, — Минхён усмехнулся, — Его ещё при жизни Муна все считали не просто секретарем, а кем-то вроде «цепного пса». Но не суть. Вонхёна в принципе кандидатура Ренджуна пока устраивает…</p><p>— Пока?! — Джено сжал руки в кулаки, но Марк с упреком взглянул на него, отдергивая.</p><p>— Держи себя в руках, ты видно всё такой же вспыльчивый и заводишься с полоборота. Я ещё не закончил. Вонхёну хватает хлопот и со своей компанией, чтобы заморачиваться на компании Муна. Но деньги любят все, тебе ли не знать. Так что сейчас он подумывает, что вариант со слиянием всё ещё может быть провернут, если свести Хуана с Джой.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Спокойно, Джено! Чего ты так завелся? Они оба наследники больших состояний, а для богатеев такие союзы норма. Так что можно сказать сейчас Вонхён с Джой приехали на смотрины. Уверен, что Вонхён с Хуаном скоро обсудят это между собой. Так что не заводись. Странно, что тебя это вообще трогает.</p><p>— Просто мне видно это не понять. Ренджун хороший парень и мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то использовал его в своих целях.</p><p>— Ему это тоже может принести свою выгоду, поэтому об использовании речи не идет. И давай закроем эту тему. Лучше расскажи, как ты жил эти годы, и каким образом тебя действительно занесло в помощники Хуана. Прежде, ты ненавидел всё, что имело хоть какое-то отношение к богатству и богатым людям.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ренджун слегка теряется, когда Вонхён после обеда говорит, что хочет обсудить с ним что-то в кабинете. Хуан на мгновение робеет, но спешно берет себя в руки, заверяя Пака, что готов обсудить с ним всё, что угодно.</p><p>Джено встревоженным взглядом провожает парня, выходящего из столовой в сопровождении мужчины, и едва удерживается, чтобы не сорваться следом. Он не может объяснить, почему ему так тревожно за Ренджуна после разговора с Минхёном, который сейчас сидит в стороне, что-то обсуждая со сводной сестрой. Внутри Ли будто дребезжит какой-то беспокойный колокольчик, твердящий ему, что следует помочь Хуану и оградить его от любых неприятностей и бед. Но стоит ли ему лезть туда, куда его не просят? Да и вряд ли Пак может причинить Ренджуну какой-либо вред. Вонхёну это явно ни к чему.</p><p>— …Так что, Джено?</p><p>Вздрогнув, Ли обернулся к Марку, натянуто улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, задумался. О чем речь?</p><p>— Можешь показать нам с Джой окрестности? Поищем чем заняться.</p><p>— Да, конечно. С удовольствием.</p><p>Но знать бы только, что с Ренджуном всё и, правда, будет в порядке.</p><p>Стараясь гнать от себя прочь тревоги, Ли пытается списать их на обычное волнение из-за прошлого Хуана. Всё-таки кроме него вряд ли кто-то в полной мере знает о том, через что Ренджуну пришлось пройти прежде.</p><p>Переглянувшись между собой, Джой и Марк обменялись легкими насмешками, точно им было известно нечто такое, что оставалось тайной для других.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Переодеваясь в пижаму, Ли думает о минувшем дне, когда он развлекал Марка и Джой, показывая им окрестности, в которых сам едва не запутался, так как территория особняка и прилегающих земель действительно огромны. Попутно ребята не забывали болтать о кино, играх, музыке, вечеринках и всевозможной ерунде, хотя по большому счету больше говорила Джой. Марк с Джено только изредка вставляли пару слов, поддерживая эту, похожую на монолог, беседу. Изначально Джено думал, что Джой окажется типичной богатой девчонкой небольшого ума, но на деле девушка оказалась довольно интересной, энергичной, хотя и слегка безрассудной, что было естественно в силу её юного возраста. Правда, это не отнимало того, что общение с ней оказалось утомительным.</p><p>Закрывшись после обеда в кабинете, Ренджун почти всё время посвятил разговорам с Вонхёном, а вечером к ним присоединился приехавший Ким.</p><p>За ужином Хуан, хотя и старался казаться бодрым, выглядел заметно уставшим и вялым. Впрочем, внимание гостей на себя перетянула вернувшаяся с учебы детвора, очаровавшая Паков за короткий срок. Соперничать в обаянии с детьми, Ренджуну и Джено оказалось не по силам.</p><p>Тихий стук отвлекает Джено от размышлений о том, что завтра прибудут ещё гости и развлекать придется больше народу, что заметно напрягает. Не поднимая головы, Ли небрежно бросает: «Войдите!», — оправляя одежду, только после этого смотря на вошедшего.</p><p>Видя топтавшегося у входа Хуана, Джено недоуменно вскидывает брови. Извинившись перед гостями, Ренджун рано отправился отдыхать, первым поднявшись наверх, и Ли был уверен, что парень давно спит, поэтому его визит оказывается внезапным.</p><p>— Ренджун? Что-то хотел?</p><p>— Поговорить. Не против?</p><p>— Конечно. Проходи, — Джено кивает в сторону кровати, сам устраиваясь в кресле.</p><p>Переступив с ноги на ногу, Ренджун проходит вперед, аккуратно опускаясь на край постели. Ли ждет, что Хуан начнет говорить, но младший не спешит начинать беседу, молчаливо хмурясь. Выжидая с минуту, Джено всё-таки решается спросить своего нанимателя:</p><p>— Так в чем дело?</p><p>На лице Ренджуна появляется усталая виноватая улыбка, и он небрежно ведет плечом, неуклюже пожимая.</p><p>— Хотел узнать, как прошел день. Все ли было в порядке? Тебе ведь пришлось в одиночку справляться с Джой и Марком.</p><p>— Можешь не беспокоиться. Я показал им окрестности и, думаю, завтра они смогут сами чем-нибудь себя занять. Тебе со старшим Паком, наверное, пришлось тяжелее.</p><p>Хуан хмурится, но Джено особо не ждет ответа, потому как Ренджун тот ещё молчун и мыслями своими не делится, однако сейчас он бегло кивает головой, сжимая руки в замок, заставляя Ли напрячься. Ренджун вряд ли бы пришел к нему просто так, но конкретно назвать тему, приведшую его в спальню Джено, Хуан не спешит. Можно было бы предположить, что хозяина дома действительно заботит времяпрепровождение младших гостей, но вряд ли такая мелочь ввела бы парня в напряжение.</p><p>Вспоминая взбесившие его слова Марка, Ли решает наугад спросить своего нанимателя:</p><p>— Вы говорили о твоей помолвке с Джой?</p><p>Ренджун застывает, хмурится сильнее, напрягаясь каждой мышцей, однако скрывающаяся за этим нервозность, проявляется в руках, дергающих подол пижамной рубашки.</p><p>— Не то чтобы напрямую, но он намекал на это. Хотя я также постарался в ответ намекнуть ему, что это невозможно. Но откуда тебе об этом известно?</p><p>— Минхён рассказал, что у Пака есть такие мысли на ваш счет.</p><p>Хуан растерянно переспрашивает:</p><p>— Кто такой Минхён?</p><p>— Марк. Его настоящее имя — Минхён. Мы были знакомы лет 10 назад, — вопросительный недоумевающий взгляд Ренджуна заставляет Джено тяжело вздохнуть и пояснить, — Его мать тогда была трудоголичкой, которую кроме карьеры ничего не интересовало. Сын, в том числе. Дома она появлялась редко. А Минхён вынужден был оставаться с отцом наркоманом, который часто уходил в неадекват, бегая за всеми то с топором, то с ножами, то творя ещё какую-нибудь ерунду. Поэтому в основном Минхён тусовался на улицах с нашей шайкой, избегая возвращения домой. А потом однажды мы влезли в драку за территорию между двумя группировками, и нас отделали так, что страшно вспомнить. Минхёну досталось больше всего, и он угодил в реанимацию. После этого его мать вспомнила о нем, а раз уж я тоже лежал в той же больнице, обвинила она в случившемся меня. Дескать, я его в эту драку за собой потащил. Отчасти так и было, но шел он всё же туда добровольно. Как бы ни было, после выписки Минхёна, та женщина забрала его и укатила заграницу, начинать всё с нуля. Так что хорошо, что сюда они приехали без неё, иначе, боюсь, если бы она меня узнала, мог быть скандал.</p><p>Ренджун со вздохом покачал головой.</p><p>— Наверное, то, что ты выжил после этих вечных драк, можно считать реально чудом. Но получается, вам было лет восемь-девять, когда вы попали в эту драку. И неужели вас всё равно избили?</p><p>— Конечно. Закон улиц: «Или ты, или тебя» — действует независимо от возраста.</p><p>— Тогда, я действительно поступил правильно, что забрал тебя и малышей оттуда.</p><p>— Да, — Ли тепло улыбнулся, — Спасибо.</p><p>Потупив взгляд, Ренджун помолчал ещё с полминуты, а затем со вздохом поднялся.</p><p>— Ладно. Я пойду. Доброй ночи, Джено!</p><p>Растерянно провожая опешившим взглядом направившуюся к двери фигуру, Ли спросил:</p><p>— И это всё? Ты хотел поговорить только об этом?</p><p>Остановившись, Хуан обернулся, слегка улыбнувшись и, смущаясь, произнес:</p><p>— Только это. Просто хотел отвлечься от тревожных мыслей. Может это прозвучит странно, но даже просто говоря с тобой, я чувствую себя спокойней. Спасибо!</p><p>Легонько кивнув, Ренджун вышел из комнаты, оставляя Джено в растерянности с непонятным щемящим чувством в груди.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Ренджун</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Кто-то может посчитать это поразительным, но пробыв в доме всего ничего, мои гости уже умудрились полностью высосать из меня все соки. Мне и с одним Паком было не по себе, а уж с прибытием остальных гостей и вовсе стало невыносимо. В среду в особняк приехали: супружеская чета Джонсов из Англии, русский коллекционер — Виктор Ларин, японский магнат — Ямато Агаши с двадцатипятилетней дочерью Тоей, и пожилая француженка — госпожа Вивиен Рей, являющаяся директрисой одного из музеев Парижа.</p><p>Практически все они были знакомы между собой, а потому во время их бесед я чаще чувствовал себя лишним. Несмотря на все мои попытки выглядеть собранным и гостеприимным, чувство собственной неполноценности в таком обществе становилось сильнее с каждой проведенной среди них минутой. Для этих людей я был точно вынужденное дополнение, с которым приходится мириться ради собственной выгоды. Не будь я наследником Тэиля, никто из них даже не взглянул бы в мою сторону. И как бы я не пытался выглядеть значимей и солидней, меня всё равно никто не воспринимал всерьез.</p><p>Слушая их разговоры в гостиной, я мог лишь тоскливо выглядывать в окно, наблюдая, как Джено, Джой и Марк, очевидно поладившие меж собой, устраивают в саду небольшой пикник. Я чувствовал легкие нотки зависти, ведь и сам предпочел бы общество сверстников сухому бубнежу старших. Но это было невозможно и мне оставалось лишь терпеть пренебрежительные и надменные взгляды.</p><p>Единственное, чем я себя утешал, это то, что продлится такое общение до конца недели, а после гости разъедутся по домам, и больше я никогда их не увижу. Всё, что от меня требуется сейчас, потерпеть происходящее ещё несколько дней.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Как желал ДоЁн, для демонстрации моего серьезного отношения к работе, в четверг мы с Джено отправились с утра на пару часов в компанию, оставляя визитеров под опекой Сон.</p><p>Сделать какую-либо объемную работу в такой короткий срок было невозможно, поэтому Ким просто вручил мне папку с документами на подпись и отправил в кабинет.</p><p>Ли, сев к себе за стол, десять минут возился в бумагах, а затем я обнаружил его стоящим передо мной. Сосредоточившись на своей работе, я не заметил, как он приблизился и от неожиданности слегка вздрогнул. Джено из-за этого закатил глаза, а затем спросил разрешения уйти по личным делам, пообещав, что домой он доберется самостоятельно, взяв такси. На всякий случай спросив, не нужны ли ему деньги, и, к своему удивлению, получив отрицательный ответ, я позволил Ли уйти. Честно говоря я не знал чему стоит удивляться, спонтанному решению Джено заняться каким-то своими делами, или тому, что он без раздумья отказался от денег. Из-за последнего мне даже захотелось осторожно спросить у своего помощника не случилось ли у него чего-то необычного или не заболел ли он. Впрочем, слушать его возможные язвительные реплики в ответ у меня желания не было, и я прикусил язык, возвращаясь к проставлению подписей.</p><p>В конце концов, Джено не моя собственность, чтобы я требовал от него отчет о его действиях. Он и так целый месяц был вынужден то учиться, то терпеть мои выходки. Хотя, именно благодаря тому, что он был рядом весь этот месяц, он и стал мне так близок. За такой короткий срок он смог полностью заполучить моё доверие. Тэилю для этого потребовалось почти полгода. Но может именно поэтому Ли для меня стал по своему особенным.</p><p>Поставив последний росчерк, я вздохнул, выпрямляясь.</p><p>При мыслях, что нужно возвращаться в особняк к гостям, хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь следом за Джено. На миг я подумал о том, чтобы позвонить ему и предложить какую-нибудь собственную посильную помощь, только чтобы оттянуть дорогу домой. Но напомнив себе, что навязываться Ли будет перебором, я неспешно начал собираться. Как бы мне не хотелось подольше оставаться вдали от Пака и остальных, следовало попытаться наладить с ними общение хотя бы для виду.</p><p>Не знаю по какой причине, но сегодня мой водитель гнал, как на пожар. Возможно, ему это сказал сделать ДоЁн, или он считал, что без меня гости передохнут от скуки, но все мои попытки оттянуть нежелательную встречу увенчались провалом.</p><p>В мое отсутствие Вонхён, на правах родственника Тэиля, пусть и не кровного, явно начал чувствовать себя в моем доме едва ли не полноценным хозяином, раздавая всевозможные указания слугам. Я не мог их осуждать, ведь Пак был старше по положению, и потому им приходилось подчиняться. Сказав им вернуться к обычным обязанностям, а не браться выбивать ковры, «которые давно пора освежить» или переставить цветочные вазы, я направился в бильярдную, где разместились гости. Но стоило мне войти, как Вонхён и остальные расплылись в лукавых ухмылках, явно ожидая моих действий в ответ на их команды моим людям. Просто видя их надменные лица, меня переполняло отвращение. Как же они не были похожи на Тэиля, в меру жесткого, но всё равно очень доброго и понимающего. Меня коробило от нахождения с ними в одном помещении и, холодно попросив их без необходимости не нагружать моих слуг лишней работой, я развернулся и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Даже если ДоЁна разозлят мои действия, я не собирался позволять этим людям насмехаться надо мной и издеваться, спуская с рук их действия.</p><p>Сейчас мне было жаль, что Джено не было рядом. Я был уверен, что он смог бы найти лучшие слова, чтобы поставить наших гостей на место, и у него легко получилось бы приободрить меня и поддержать, так, как он делает это всегда. Хотя, может быть я стал слишком полагаться на него.</p><p>Подходя к своей комнате, я замедлился. Больше всего мне хотелось побыть одному, но здесь меня точно быстро найдут. Подняться в студию Айрин тоже было невозможно. Паку о ней было отлично известно, и столкнуться с ним в своем убежище, где в обычное время я мог отдохнуть душой и телом, было равнозначно шансу запятнать этот укромный уголок.</p><p>Остановившись, я нахмурился, размышляя, что оказывается, в своем доме мне даже негде укрыться от остальных. Мне просто были необходимы хотя бы полчаса тишины и покоя, а после я бы постарался вновь вытерпеть снобизм этих «представителей высшего общества».</p><p>Решение об уединении пришло внезапно. Надеясь, что Джено не разозлится на мое вторжение, я свернул к его комнате, заходя внутрь.</p><p>Сразу почувствовав парфюм Ли, пропитавший воздух, я невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение, будто Джено был здесь.</p><p>Прикрыв за собой дверь, я прислонился к ней спиной, испытывая неловкость за спонтанный визит. Успокаивая себя тем, что «я не собираюсь ничего трогать», «это ненадолго», да и в целом «это мой дом», я быстрым шагом прошел к креслу, буквально падая в него, вытягивая ноги.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, я огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>На журнальном столике лежал ноутбук и какая-то книга из библиотеки. Перевернув её обложкой вверх, я улыбнулся, слегка удивившись, прочитав название: «Светский этикет». Не думаю, что Ким мог заставить Ли изучать это, но тот факт, что Джено старался влиться в столь нелюбимый им мир светского общества меня заметно тронул. Я понимал, что нахождение в таком окружении для него вынужденное, и хотя порой могло показаться, что Джено получал удовольствие от всего происходящего вокруг, я мог поспорить, что на деле он бы предпочел сбежать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. Впрочем, я и сам, будь у меня выбор, стремился найти для себя нечто иное. Но выбирать не приходилось, и я был вынужден оставаться в роли того, кем на деле не являлся.</p><p>Ещё немного посмотрев по сторонам, я удивился опрятности Ли, потому как каких-либо лишних вещей у него на виду не было. Хотя можно было предположить, что это слуги в очередной раз навели порядок.</p><p>Внезапно я услышал раздавшийся в коридоре голос Джено и спешно поднялся, пройдя чуть к двери, готовясь оправдываться, если меня здесь застанут. Внезапно шаги остановились у двери, и я понял, что Ли о чем-то разговаривает с какой-то девушкой, но разобрать из-за двери кому принадлежал кокетливый женский голос я не смог. В голове сразу всплыло воспоминание о Джой и Марке, с которыми в эти дни Ли почти не расставался. Поскольку быть застигнутым своими гостями в чужой комнате мне совершенно не хотелось, я судорожно огляделся по сторонам, желая больше всего сейчас провалиться под землю. Чувствуя нараставшую спонтанную панику, я метнулся к ванной, спешно закрывая за собой дверь, костеря самого себя почем свет стоит за такое глупое поведение. Оставалось надеяться, что надолго они здесь не задержатся и скоро уйдут, позволив мне по-тихому покинуть комнату Джено.</p><p>Дверь хлопнула, запустив в комнату Ли и его спутников, а затем послышался похожий на хлопок звук и непонятное копошение. Нахмурившись, я попятился, заходя вглубь ванной, присаживаясь на её холодный край, судорожно сжимая пальцы и вслушиваясь в звуки снаружи.</p><p>— Так сразу? — голос Джено звучал насмешливо и будто игриво.</p><p>— А зачем ждать? Стоит потратить с пользой это время, пока господин Хуан занят развлечением заграничных выскочек.</p><p>Нахмурившись, я напрягся. Вряд ли Джой могла так сказать о своем отце и остальных, а значит, это была другая девушка.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>Джено засмеялся, а следом и девушка. Шорох стал громче, а затем послышались быстрые шаги, скрип кровати и тихий стон.</p><p>Меня за миг прошиб холодный пот, и в голову ударила мысль: «Я не хочу слышать это!».</p><p>  </p><p>Я миллиард раз пожалел, что зашел в комнату Ли, что спрятался в этой дурацкой ванной. С каждым новым стоном, скрипом, звуком сбивающегося дыхания, вскриком девушки, я просто задыхался, точно умирая изнутри.</p><p> Съехав на пол, обхватив себя руками, я давился слезами, зажимая себе рот, чувствуя как в груди сгорает сердце от мысли, что за стеной парень, который мне понравился, которому я доверился, занимается с кем-то сексом.</p><p>Каждая новая секунда, проходя, въедалась под кожу болью. Зажимая уши, до крови кусая губы, беззвучно рыдая, я как сумасшедший раскачивался вперед-назад, умоляя, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.</p><p>Не представляю, сколько времени длился этот кошмар, десять минут, полчаса, час или больше. Под конец я просто потерял связь с реальностью, как сквозь толщу воды слыша, что Джено о чем-то говорит с девушкой, как она смеется.</p><p>Мне просто хотелось умереть прямо сейчас, а не через отведенные мне несколько месяцев.</p><p>В себя меня привел вспыхнувший над головой свет. Вскинув голову, я встретился взглядом с застывшим в дверях Джено, глядевшим на меня с шоком и явным непониманием. В горле будто застыл ком, стоило заметить на его коже следы помады и засосы. Всхлипнув, я резко рывком поднялся.</p><p> — Ренджун?</p><p>Удивление сменилось злостью, граничащей с паникой и беспокойством. Но сейчас разбираться в чувствах и эмоциях Ли было последнее, что мне хотелось делать. Поэтому, когда он шагнул ко мне, будучи полностью обнаженным, протягивая руку, я севшим голосом выдохнул, с возвращавшимися рыданиями: «Никогда больше не приближайся ко мне!» — а затем, бросившись к дверям, оттолкнул его в сторону, выбегая из комнаты, проклиная себя и свои некстати появившиеся чувства по чем свет стоит.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джено не пошел следом за мной и до конца дня я его не видел. Оставаясь в своей комнате, прячась под одеялом и бесконечно плача, я не вышел ни на обед, ни на ужин. Даже приехавший недовольный ДоЁн не заботил меня. Мне было слишком плохо, чтобы хоть как-то существовать. Поэтому я старался игнорировать его до последнего, однако секретаря это явно не устраивало.</p><p>Сдернув одеяло, Ким схватил меня за грудки, рывком заставляя подняться, встав коленями на постель. Полными тихой ярости глазами смотря на меня, ДоЁн процедил злым шепотом:</p><p>— Ты знал, на что идешь с самого начала. Это полностью твоя вина и тебе придется нести за это ответственность. Я всё ещё пытаюсь быть на твоей стороне, но если ты навредишь делу Тэиля, пеняй на себя. Я это так не оставлю. Поэтому возьми себя в руки, и завтра, на торжестве, веди себя как полагается! Ты будешь любезен с гостями и будешь улыбаться им всем до одного! И только попробуй всё испортить! Я тебя предупредил.</p><p>Отшвырнув меня обратно на кровать, Ким бросил ещё один злой взгляд и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Сжавшись в комок, вытирая кулаками слёзы, я думал о том, что как бы горько это не было, ДоЁн прав. Всё происходящее было исключительно моей виной. Если бы я приложил больше усилий и уговорил Тэиля не совершать главную ошибку его жизни. Если бы я покинул этот дом, когда был должен. Тогда всё могло быть иначе.</p><p>Но всё же… почему всё плохое происходит именно со мной? Неужели до конца оставшихся мне дней, меня так и будут ждать боль и страдания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Губы сами собой вытягиваются в улыбку, пока я выхожу из кухни. Джехён за моей спиной только тихо посмеивается, а я чувствую приятно согревающее удовлетворение.</p>
<p>Поскольку вернувшись из города, я заглянул в первую очередь к Чону, теперь следовало переодеться в более комфортную одежду, а затем встретится с Джой и Марком, которым обещал компьютерную битву. Уж с ними я, наверняка, управлюсь лучше, чем с Ренджуном.</p>
<p>Взбежав по лестнице на второй этаж, я заметил Марию, вышедшую из одной из комнат в начале коридора, где она, вероятно, наводила порядок. Увидев меня, девушка широко заулыбалась. Приближаясь к ней, я оценивающе окинул взглядом точеную фигурку, стройные ножки в темных чулках и упругие груди, которые не могли оставить равнодушным ни одного нормального парня. Я в данном случае исключением не был.</p>
<p>Поравнявшись со служанкой, я чуть притормозил, давая ей шанс пойти со мной вровень. Кокетливо улыбаясь, девушка мило произнесла:</p>
<p>— С возвращением, господин Ли!</p>
<p>— Привет, Мария. Хорошо сегодня выглядишь.</p>
<p>— Вы тоже. Хотя вы всегда выглядите превосходно.</p>
<p>— Хм… спасибо за комплимент. Не в курсе, Ренджун уже вернулся?</p>
<p>— Да. Скорее всего, сейчас проводит время с гостями.</p>
<p>— Ясно.</p>
<p>Остановившись у двери своей комнаты, я обернулся к служанке. Тонкие пальчики скользнули мне на плечо, чуть цепляя наманикюренными ноготками через рубашку кожу. Прикусив губу, девушка склонила голову на бок, заставив меня усмехнуться и выгнуть бровь.</p>
<p>— Выглядите напряженным.</p>
<p>— Есть идеи как это исправить?</p>
<p>Чуть подавшись вперед, Мария томно прошептала мне на ухо, не забыв легко коснуться мочки кончиком язычка:</p>
<p>— Если позволите, то да. Уверяю, вам понравится.</p>
<p>Отстранившись, девушка выжидающе смотрела на меня. Думая о том, что «на ловца и зверь бежит», я решил воспользоваться столь заманчивым предложением, особенно с учетом того, что Ренджун занят гостями, а больше ко мне вряд ли кто-то заявится, поскольку в основном все заняты подготовкой к завтрашнему торжеству.</p>
<p>— Тогда будет глупо отказываться от столь заманчивого предложения.</p>
<p>Первым зайдя в комнату, я обернулся к следовавшей за мной служанке. Переступив порог, Мария толкнула дверь, захлопывая её, и, не теряя времени, сократила разделявшее нас расстояние, впиваясь поцелуем в мои губы. Обхватывая девушку за талию, я скользнул руками к упругим ягодицам, чуть сжимая их. Мария довольно улыбнулась в поцелуй, а затем наигранно нехотя отстранилась. Поглаживая её поясницу, я насмешливо спросил:</p>
<p>— Так сразу?</p>
<p>Прикусив нижнюю губу, Мария, перестав строить из себя послушную служанку, томно выдохнула:</p>
<p>— А зачем ждать? Стоит потратить с пользой это время, пока господин Хуан занят развлечением заграничных выскочек.</p>
<p>— Согласен.</p>
<p>Сильнее сжав ладонями девичьи ягодицы, я грубо прижал служанку к себе, удовлетворенно смеясь, увлекая её за собой на кровать.</p>
<p>Мне казалось, что снять скопившееся за всё время напряжение с помощью секса будет отличным вариантом и, крутившаяся вечно возле меня Мария, подходила для этого как нельзя кстати. Одного взгляда на неё было достаточно, чтобы понять степень её доступности.</p>
<p>Втрахивать девушку в кровать для меня было нечто привычное, ни к чему не обязывающее удовлетворение физиологических потребностей. Но обычно доставлявшее хоть какое-то удовольствие действо сейчас походило на простые механические движения не вызывающие внутри никакого отклика.</p>
<p>По мужским меркам, Мария была привлекательной во всем: красивая внешне, сексуальная, имеющая шикарное тело, явно не робкая в постели, готовая проявлять инициативу, доставляя своему партнеру максимум наслаждения. Её можно было даже посчитать идеальной, для секса, но сейчас вид стонущей подо мной девушки вызывал больше отторжения. Физически я был возбужден, но внутри присутствовало ощущение неправильности происходящего, будто я делал нечто грязное и непристойное. И это не давало мне возможности получить желаемое удовлетворение.</p>
<p>Мария кончила первой.</p>
<p>Выйдя из неё, я принялся доводить себя до разрядки сам, но девушка, приподнявшись, потянулась ко мне, обхватывая стоявшую плоть губами. Ритмично двигая головой, Мария поглядывала на меня с видом довольной кошки.</p>
<p>Даже излившись в чужой рот, я не ощутил удовольствия. В груди будто появился тяжелый камень, давивший на сердце.</p>
<p>Откинув со лба влажные пряди, я окончательно отстранился от девушки, непринужденно сидевшей передо мной в одних кружевных чулках.</p>
<p>— Ну, как? Теперь вам лучше, господин Ли?</p>
<p>Сдержанно усмехнувшись, я предпочел промолчать, но Марию это явно не устроило, и она потянулась ко мне за очередным поцелуем. Отвернув голову, я снисходительно взглянул на девушку, во взгляде которой промелькнуло недовольство.</p>
<p>— На сегодня хватит.</p>
<p>Раздраженно сощурившись, служанка отстранилась, наигранно негромко засмеявшись.</p>
<p>— Хватит, так хватит. Всем ведь больше нужен только господин Хуан.</p>
<p>Застыв, я напряженно нахмурился, выдавив из себя сдержанную улыбку.</p>
<p>— В каком смысле всем нужен господин Хуан?</p>
<p>Поправляя волосы, девушка небрежно повела плечом.</p>
<p>— Это известно всем. Он, наверное, хороший любовник, раз все так крутятся вокруг него.</p>
<p>— С чего вдруг такие выводы? — внутри все сильнее поднималось недовольство, — Он хозяин компании, наследник Муна и так далее. Неудивительно, что окружающие подчиняются ему.</p>
<p>Наклонив голову на бок, Мария лукаво сощурилась:</p>
<p>— Я имела в виду время, когда его привезли в дом. На нем было столько следов засосов, что и не сосчитать. К тому же ведь не спроста господин Мун поселил его именно в комнату напротив своей, ограничив визиты слуг в эту часть дома. Особенно в ночное время.</p>
<p>Выделив словами последнюю фразу, девушка мило улыбнулась, однако улыбка её точно была насквозь пропитана ядом. Теперь было понятно о каких слухах в начале говорил Ренджун. Слуги, которым было запрещено приближаться к его комнате, не знали о преследующих парня кошмарах, а потому верили в то, что он был любовником Муна. А раз уж теперь в эту «закрытую» часть поселили меня, не мудрено, что в некоторых развращенных умах всплыли мысли, что между мной и Хуаном что-то есть.</p>
<p>Я не стал оспаривать или подтверждать нелепые домыслы, ограничившись холодной, сдержанной улыбкой и короткой фразой:</p>
<p>— Думаю, тебе пора вернуться к работе.</p>
<p>За пару мгновений по лицу Марии пронеслись выражения растерянности, шока, раздражения, злости. Но всё-таки ей хватило ума не начинать перепалку и она, поднявшись, быстро принялась одеваться. Напоследок бросив на меня мрачный взгляд, девушка вышла из комнаты.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, я потер лицо.</p>
<p>Чувствуя себя всё ещё грязным, я поднялся, направившись в ванную, желая поскорее смыть с себя следы чужих прикосновений. Но стоило зажечь свет и открыть дверь, как внутри все испуганно вздрогнуло и замерло от страха. На полу, сжавшись в комок, зажав уши, сидел Ренджун. При моем появлении он вскинул голову, устремив на меня взгляд покрасневших глаз, переполненных таким отчаянием, что первая растерянность сменилась бурей чувств и эмоций, лишивших меня возможности хоть как-то связно думать.</p>
<p>Между тем Хуан, покачиваясь, со всхлипом поднялся, заставляя меня чувствовать себя всё более потерянным. Всё на что меня хватило это растерянно произнести:</p>
<p>— Ренджун?</p>
<p>Первое потрясение быстро сменилось беспокойством, смешанным со злостью. Как он здесь вообще оказался? Какого черта? Разве он не должен был развлекать гостей или делать ещё что-то? Он опять одержим своей дурацкой любовью к дебильным пряткам?</p>
<p>Мысли путались и единственная, за которую я смог ухватиться — в первую очередь, следует успокоить Хуана, потому как его вид оставлял желать лучшего. Шагнув к парню, я протянул ему руку, желая для начала вывести его отсюда, но он отстранился, вновь срываясь на рыдания, и отчаянно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Никогда больше не приближайся ко мне!</p>
<p>Метнувшись к двери, Ренджун оттолкнул меня с дороги и выбежал из комнаты. Проводив его взглядом, я терялся между беспокойством и злостью. В конце концов, это он пришел в мою комнату! И это его вина, что он сам довел себя до такого состояния! Неужели я не могу решать, чем мне заниматься в своей комнате? То, что это его дом, ещё не дает ему право диктовать, кому и что делать!</p>
<p>Решив забить на Ренджуна, я захлопнул за собой дверь, забираясь в ванну. Но теперь, помимо чувства грязи на теле, появилось ощущение, что и внутри меня все было перепачкано. Я старался не думать, что мог чувствовать Хуан, слушая наши стоны, особенно с учетом того, насколько остро для него стоит вопрос интимной близости.</p>
<p>Меня всегда задевали его слезы, когда он плакал из-за болезни или своих тяжелых воспоминаний, но сейчас, когда их причиной был я сам, я просто не знал что мне делать и как поступить.</p>
<p>Возможно позднее, я смогу подобрать подходящие слова для извинения, но пока мне стоило собраться с мыслями и дать Ренджуну время успокоится самому. Ведь даже в тот раз, когда он узнал о том, что дрался на ринге именно со мной, он простил меня уже на следующий день. Кто знает, быть может и в этот раз всё обойдется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Выйдя из ванной, я, не став заморачиваться, надел простую клетчатую рубашку и брюки, а после, как планировал прежде, отправился на поиски Марка и Джой.</p>
<p>Брат и сестра оказались в заднем холле с эркером, где устроили чаепитие с пирожными. Пока девушка сидела за столом, Марк, отойдя к окну, разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Проходя к столу, я прислушался к разговору друга, который впервые на моей памяти говорил с такой теплотой и мягкостью, отчего мне стало любопытно, кем является его собеседник.</p>
<p>— …Знаю, малыш. Я тоже соскучился. Потерпи ещё пару дней, и я приеду. …Конечно. Обещаю. На следующей неделе я буду полностью в твоем распоряжении, Хёк-и. …Договорились. …Я тоже тебя люблю. Целую. Пока.</p>
<p>Отключившись, Минхён обернулся к столу, только теперь замечая меня. Отодвинув себе стул, я опустился на него, не удержавшись от насмешки:</p>
<p>— Вау! Оказывается, ты так мило ведешь себя со своей девушкой.</p>
<p>Марк насмешливо скривил губы, присаживаясь к столу, пока Джой заливисто засмеялась, вызывая во мне недоумение, но спрашивать что-то не пришлось, потому что девушка с довольным видом произнесла:</p>
<p>— Наш Марк так мил не со своей девушкой, а со своим парнем.</p>
<p>— Будь добра, Джой, помолчи, наконец.</p>
<p>— У тебя парень? — я растерянно смотрел на друга, — Это, правда, так?</p>
<p>— Правда, — Минхён пожал плечами, будто говорил нечто само собой разумеющееся, — В Канаде к этому относятся не так как в Корее. Хотя знаешь, я удивлен, что это так шокирует именно тебя.</p>
<p>Подняв голову, Марк задумчиво взглянул на меня, отчего я ещё больше впал в недоумение.</p>
<p>— Можешь пояснить?</p>
<p>Переложив себе на тарелку пирожные, Минхён, не глядя на меня, тоном, будто это само собой разумеется, проговорил:</p>
<p>— А что пояснять? Можешь при нас не делать вид, что у вас с Хуаном деловые отношения.</p>
<p>Пока я ошарашенно пытался понять с чего Марк так решил, Джой, добавив себе в чашку сливок из молочника, засмеялась.</p>
<p>— Если что, можешь не волноваться, что я его у тебя уведу. Меня перспектива раннего замужества не радует. Это только у папы такие дурацкие идеи!</p>
<p>Наверное, меня это так задело из-за того, что прежде об этом говорила Мария, поэтому, вспылив, я раздраженно выпалил:</p>
<p>— Дурацкая идея думать, что между нами реально что-то есть. Он просто мой работодатель.</p>
<p>Поджав губы, Джой мгновенно замолкла. Подняв голову, Минхён пристально взглянул на меня, а затем ухмыльнулся, но просто сменил тему.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Так что, твое предложение об играх ещё в силе или будем выяснять отношения, кто с кем не встречается?</p>
<p>Всё ещё чувствуя раздражение, я, тем не менее, постарался взять себя в руки и уже спокойней ответить.</p>
<p>— В силе. Так что доедайте ваши пирожные и идемте.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Хуан не спустился к ужину, я начал волноваться, но старался не подавать виду — мне всё ещё следовало развлекать гостей. Виктория, навестив Ренджуна, спустилась нервозно встревоженной, хотя старалась вымученно улыбаться и делать вид, что всё в порядке, пусть и относительном. Я ждал, что Сон привычно одарит меня взглядом: «Я знаю, что ты виноват во всех бедах вселенной!», — но этого не произошло, из чего я сделал вывод, что о причинах своего расстройства Хуан предпочел не рассказывать.</p>
<p>Не знаю, как я выглядел со стороны, но, наверное, часто отвечал невпопад на вопросы или выпадал из реальности, потому что все мои мысли были о Ренджуне.</p>
<p>Когда же он не пришел на ужин, а приехавший ДоЁн, вежливо раскланявшись, едва не раздувая ноздри от ярости, вышел из гостиной, устремившись в комнату Хуана, мне и вовсе стало не по себе.</p>
<p>Поскольку гости были слишком заняты друг другом, я поднялся и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, направился к выходу в сад. Встав у бордюра, глядя на фонтан, я хмуро думал о том, что какие бы оправдания я себе не придумывал, Ренджуну было плохо по моей вине и это монолитной плитой давило на меня. Тяжело вздохнув, я опустил голову.</p>
<p>Позади хлопнула дверь, вынуждая меня выпрямиться и обернуться, но увидев, что это Марк, я вновь позволил себе расслабиться и облокотиться обратно на парапет.</p>
<p>Минхён встал рядом, скопировав мою чуть сгорбленную позу. Не знаю о чем думал он, но я вернулся к своим не радужным размышлениям. Помолчав некоторое время, Марк задумчиво произнес:</p>
<p>— Могу я рассказать тебе кое-что и дать совет?</p>
<p>— По поводу? — без интереса взглянув на него, я почти сразу отвернулся.</p>
<p>— О том, что иногда стоит открыть глаза на очевидное, чтобы потом не сожалеть об упущенном времени и возможностях.</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, я развернулся к парню, разглядывавшему фонтан.</p>
<p>— У тебя философское настроение или наставнический настрой?</p>
<p>— Ничего такого, — Марк бегло взглянул на меня, а затем отстранился, разворачиваясь, и прошел к стоявшей неподалеку в углу скамье, — Ты можешь просто проигнорировать мои слова, если они покажутся тебе бессмыслицей. Или же они заставят тебя о чем-то задуматься. Ну, так что?</p>
<p>Отвернувшись, я подпер щеку рукой, глядя на деревья на другой стороне заднего двора и без интереса махнул рукой, давая Минхёну разрешение продолжать.</p>
<p>— Валяй. Говори, что хотел.</p>
<p>Со стороны скамьи послышался тихий хмык, а затем Марк заговорил:</p>
<p>— Когда мы с матерью только приехали в Канаду, у меня были трудности с языком, я был иностранцем и заметно отставал в учебе из-за своих прошлых прогулов. В общем, первое время у меня были серьезные проблемы с общением и я был тем, кого, пожалуй, не любил весь класс. Я даже думал опять забить на всё и начать прогуливать, но именно тогда познакомился с Донхёком. Это переменило многое как во мне, так и в моем окружении.</p>
<p>Почувствовав, как внезапно изменилась речь Минхёна, я обернулся, удивленно приподняв брови. Глядя куда-то за деревья, Марк тепло улыбался, хотя мыслями явно был где-то не здесь.</p>
<p>— Он был шумный, шебутной и крайне раздражающий. За что тогда ему от меня пару раз прилетало. Но, несмотря на наши драки, он каждый день заходил за мной и тащил в школу. Первое время, я даже думал, что его об этом просила мать, но, как выяснилось потом, я ошибался. В какой-то момент мы стали друзьями, хотя бесить меня он не перестал. Просто я к нему привык. Не важно, что происходило в моей жизни, его присутствие рядом единственное, что оставалось неизменным. Мне казалось, так будет всегда. Хотя в ту пору меня удивляло, что пока я встречался с девушками, Хёк оставался всегда один и постепенно становился грустней и мрачней. А потом, когда я однажды рассказывал ему о своей очередной пассии, он вдруг разозлился и накричал на меня, заявив, что мне пора прекратить быть эгоистом. Я впервые видел его таким отчаявшимся и даже не понял, о чем именно он говорил. Но затем он подошел ко мне и поцеловал, после чего молча развернулся и ушел. Мы прекратили общаться. Он стал избегать меня и, когда его не оказалось поблизости, я понял, как много потерял.</p>
<p>Переведя, наконец, на меня взгляд, Минхён внезапно усмехнулся и продолжил:</p>
<p>— Мне пришлось потратить немало сил, чтобы восстановить наше общение, особенно с учетом того, что он завел себе парня и всячески меня игнорировал. Но дело не в этом. Сейчас мы встречаемся и я, правда, счастлив, что это происходит. Но… когда я приехал сюда, с самого первого дня есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, я наблюдал, как Марк рывком поднялся и прошел ко мне. Выпрямившись, я ждал, что он скажет что-то про меня, но Минхён внезапно выдал:</p>
<p>— Это Хуан.</p>
<p>— Что? Если честно, я не понимаю, зачем сюда приплетать его? Если ты опять собираешься намекать, что между нами что-то есть, то это не так. Ясно?</p>
<p>— Как скажешь. …Но не вреди ему, ладно?</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, я нахмурился. Марк не мог знать о случившемся наверху, тогда к чему были все эти слова? Видя мое напряжение, Минхён и сам нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Я не особо проницательный, но это сложно не заметить. Вчера, пока мы были на пикнике, его было видно в окне позади тебя. Так вот, за все время он практически не отрывал от тебя взгляда.</p>
<p>— Он мог проверять, насколько хорошо я вас развлекаю.</p>
<p>— Джен, он смотрит на тебя так же, как на меня смотрел раньше Хёк. Неотрывно. Всё время. И, буду честен, я не верю тому, что тебе он безразличен. Ты тоже постоянно на него оглядываешься.</p>
<p>— По-твоему, если два человека смотрят друг на друга, это что-то значит?!</p>
<p>— Да. Особенно с учетом того, как именно они смотрят друг на друга!</p>
<p>Клокотавшая внутри злость, появившаяся после упоминания Ренджуна, все больше заполняла меня изнутри, стремясь вырваться на волю, заволакивая глаза пеленой ярости.</p>
<p>— Да пошел ты! Все совсем не так! Просто… просто все слишком сложно! Ясно?!</p>
<p>— Сложно? Тогда ответь мне, почему, ничего не чувствуя к нему, ты бесишься каждый раз, когда о нем заходит речь? Отчего тебя разозлили мои слова о том, что отец хочет обручить его с Джой? Ты всегда был собственником, Джено. Даже ребёнком. Скажешь, что-то изменилось? Ты просто ревнуешь его.</p>
<p>— Заткнись!</p>
<p>— Тебя раздражает то, что я говорю правду? А может главная сложность из-за вашей социальной разницы? Так вот это реально бред и…</p>
<p>— Да просто через пару месяцев он, блять, умрет и плохо после этого будет мне, а не ему! Потому что его просто не будет! Я не хочу привязываться к нему больше, чтобы потом потерять навсегда!</p>
<p>Шокированный взгляд Марка мгновенно привел меня в чувства, заставляя отшатнуться, сознавая, что именно я сказал. Опустив руки, Минхён непонимающе переспросил:</p>
<p>— Умрет?</p>
<p>Скрипнув зубами, я шагнул к нему, схватив за грудки.</p>
<p>— Ещё хоть слово обо мне и Ренджуне, и я разобью тебе лицо. Между нами ничего нет! И не будет!</p>
<p>Оттолкнув Марка, я забежал в дом, хотя слышал, как он ещё кричал мне вслед.</p>
<p>Сейчас мне не хотелось видеть ни гостей, ни слуг. Поднявшись на второй этаж, я едва не бегом добрался до своей комнаты, ненадолго застыв перед ней. Оглянувшись на дверь комнаты Хуана, я до боли сжал зубы, а затем резко зашел к себе.</p>
<p>То, что я сказал Минхёну, уже давно жило где-то глубоко внутри, но я всегда стремился отодвигать это как можно дальше, но теперь, когда это было озвучено, внутри все ныло и болело.</p>
<p>Если Марк думал, что после этого разговора мне станет легче, то он конкретно ошибся. Я просто ещё больше запутался и совершенно не представлял, что мне делать дальше и как вообще теперь смотреть Ренджуну в глаза. Как мне вообще теперь находится с ним рядом после всего, что произошло?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Из зеркала на меня глядел привлекательный парень в строгом костюме, выглядевший как модель с какого-нибудь международного показа. Шикарно и дорого. И с таким же отрешенно-безучастным выражением лица.</p>
<p>Некоторое время назад Сон помогла уложить мне волосы, выглядя при этом крайне встревоженной. Было ли это связано с сегодняшним торжеством или с Ренджуном, который не появился и сегодня на завтраке и обеде, сказать было сложно. Впрочем, пожалуй, за Хуана не волновались только гости. Правда, Марк и Джой тоже выглядели обеспокоенными, хотя я хотел надеяться, что Минхёну хватило ума не делиться с сестрой моим случайным откровением.</p>
<p>Выглянув в окно, я не удержался от тяжелого вздоха. Солнце двигалось к закату и в особняк к торжеству начали съезжаться гости.</p>
<p>Сегодня я ещё не видел Ренджуна, потому что смелости зайти к нему у меня не хватило, но то, что на торжество он в любом случае спустится, было очевидно. Вот только ответить себе, как вести себя с ним, у меня до сих пор не получилось, и это многое усложняло. Оставалось надеяться, что в толпе гостей мы с ним не пересечемся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>По-моему, наши дешевые пьянки с ребятами были веселей унылого светского раута, который не скрашивали даже приглашенные именитые артисты, певцы и танцоры. Не добавляли всему этому привлекательность ни разряженные в дорогие платья и костюмы гости, ни снующие вокруг официанты, ни шикарный фуршетный стол, ни пирамиды из шампанского, ни прочая драгоценная мишура. Все выглядело банально тошнотворно. Хотя, может, это касалось только меня, потому как, издалека увидев Ренджуна, мне стало дурно. Так искусственно и наигранно он ещё никогда не улыбался. Столько боли пряталось за его улыбкой впервые. Ему наверняка пришлось потратить немало сил, чтобы выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь бодро. Мне было гадко видеть, как он, такой статный и невероятно красивый, стремится держаться уверенно и солидно, пока за его спиной, буквально стоя рядом, окружающие шепчутся, говоря о нем гадости. Неужели они не понимают, что он всё слышит? Или они этого и добиваются, желая ударить больнее?</p>
<p>Отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть этой невыносимой картины, я постарался и сам выдавить из себя улыбку, заведя непринужденную беседу с кем-то из гостей. Я даже не понимал, что и кому говорю, но ловил себя на мысли, что Марк был прав. Мне до нестерпимого зуда внутри хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Хуана, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, но в итоге, я лишь заставлял себя снова и снова продолжать ненужные никчемные разговоры. Об этом ли мечтают те, кто стремится к бесконечному богатству? Фальшь, помноженная на фальшь.</p>
<p>В расступившейся на миг толпе я заметил сидевших на диване в углу комнаты, где проходил прием, Марка и Джой. Судя по их виду, они безудержного веселья также не испытывали. Поскольку Джой, как несовершеннолетняя, уныло попивала сок, я подхватив с подноса проходившего мимо официанта два бокала вина и прошел к брату и сестре, протянув один бокал Минхёну.</p>
<p>— Кажется, вам здесь не особо нравится.</p>
<p>— Возможно это в новинку для тебя, но мы к этому уже привыкли, — девушка поболтала трубочкой в своем стакане, — Всё одинаково предсказуемо и безынтересно. Хотя приходится иногда улыбаться, чтобы не прослыть невежами.</p>
<p>Точно подтверждая свои слова, Джой мило улыбнулась и кивнула проходящему мимо мужчине, но стоило ему скрыться из виду, как её лицо мгновенно скривилось.</p>
<p>Вымученно посмеявшись, я отпил из своего бокала.</p>
<p>— Ну, может быть хоть кому-то здесь может быть весело.</p>
<p>Марк хмыкнул, поведя плечом.</p>
<p>— Чтобы веселиться на таком празднике жизни, нужно быть вусмерть пьяным.</p>
<p>Оценив шутку сводного брата, Джой засмеялась, непринужденно прощебетав:</p>
<p>— Тогда, наверное, господин Хуан ушел напиваться, чтобы вытерпеть остаток вечера.</p>
<p>Дернувшись, я на автомате обернулся, беглым взглядом окидывая комнату, пытаясь разглядеть знакомую фигуру. Но Джой была права, Ренджуна в комнате не было, и это показалось мне странным. Ким все дни талдычил, чтобы Хуан работал на этих богачей едва ли не шутом, и зная Ренджуна — он бы не решился так просто ослушаться ДоЁна. Стараясь всё же не паниковать раньше времени, я вновь посмотрел на девушку, осторожно поинтересовавшись.</p>
<p>— И давно он ушел?</p>
<p>— Хм… — Джой в размышлениях постучала по щеке указательным пальчиком, — Может минут пять назад. Может десять. Здесь так скучно, что для меня весь час. Хотя… — прежде гладкий лоб исказила задумчивая складка, — Скорее его увел какой-то мужчина. Мне даже показалось, что господин Хуан увидев его испугался. Или скорее он был в ужасе? Странно, правда?</p>
<p>Все нервы внутри в миг будто натянулись подобно струнам. Минхён, заметив мое напряжение, бросил на меня встревоженный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Джен, что-то не так?</p>
<p>Не слушая парня, я сосредоточил все внимание на Джой.</p>
<p>— И как выглядел этот мужчина?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Вполне обычный. Выглядит молодо, но волосы темные с сединой. Странно, что он её не закрашивает.</p>
<p>Не слушая последнюю часть, я судорожно думал, что есть лишь один человек, который мог напугать Хуана своим появлением. Но разве он посмел бы так просто заявиться к нему в дом?</p>
<p>— Куда он его увел? Куда они ушли, Джой?!</p>
<p>Испуганно уставившись на меня, стоило мне повысить голос, девушка взволнованно выдохнула:</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Кажется в сторону сада. Или ещё куда-то…</p>
<p>— Сад…</p>
<p>Втолкнув свой бокал в руки Марка, я развернулся, выбегая из гостиной, игнорируя чужие полные упрека взгляды.</p>
<p>Стоило догадаться, что если это тот, о ком я думаю, то он отведет Ренджуна в безлюдное место, а сад для этого сейчас лучший вариант, потому как дом переполнен гостями. Буквально вылетев из дома, я судорожно принялся оглядывать отходящие в разные стороны тропы. Но как мне найти нужную, когда этот чертов сад такой огромный?!</p>
<p>Наверное, так как сейчас я никогда не бегал, точно ненормальный носясь по тропинкам, среди деревьев. Кричать я не рисковал, понимая, что эта тварь может зажать Ренджуну рот, если услышит кого-то поблизости. А сам Хуан вряд ли закричит, если что-то пойдет не так. Он ведь всегда просто беззвучно плачет…</p>
<p>Проклиная себя, что мне следовало не сводить с него глаз. Трясясь внутри, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, я все проносился и проносился по аллеям, пока, наконец, не выбежал к лугу с беседкой, где мы когда-то сидели.</p>
<p>Остановившись, заметив там какое-то движение, я нахмурился, двинувшись вперед, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Но подойдя достаточно близко, я вновь застыл, осознав открывшуюся передо мной картину.</p>
<p>Удерживая одной рукой Ренджуна за талию, а второй цепко сжимая пальцами подбородок, мужчина целовал Хуана, который неподвижно стоял, застыв подобно кукле.</p>
<p>Преодолев за мгновения расстояние до беседки, я едва не влетел внутрь. Мне до безумия хотелось врезать этому уроду, но, услышав мое появление, он отстранился и отошел в сторону. И меня это вряд ли бы остановило, если бы Ренджун, при виде меня, не вышел вперед, точно загораживая мужчину собой. Замерев, всё ещё кипя от гнева, я непонимающе переводил взгляд с Ренджуна на мужчину и обратно. Какого черта здесь происходило? Почему Хуан решил защищать его? Я собрался уже выдать яростную тираду, но заметил, как трясутся в едва проникавшем блеклом свете тонкого месяца руки Ренджуна и как сам он бледен. Стараясь держать себя в руках, я решил всё же увести его подальше отсюда, а уж узнать, что здесь произошло, я смогу позднее. В случае чего и этой твари можно набить морду потом.</p>
<p>— Господин Хуан! Прошу прощения, но вас ждут гости!</p>
<p>— Ах, это моя вина, что я задержал его, — мужчина небрежно положил руку на плечо Ренджуна, стоявшего как изваяние, которое готово вот-вот рухнуть.</p>
<p>Не в силах больше смотреть на это, я шагнул вперед, схватив Ренджуна за руку, потянув за собой. Уводя его как можно дальше, я смутно разбирал дорогу. Идти мимо всех сейчас было нельзя. Не стоило этим заполнившим дом шакалам давать шанс на очередную попытку глумления.</p>
<p>Свернув на боковую тропу уже возле дома, я провел Хуана к задней двери, ведущей в кухню.</p>
<p>Здесь до нас никому не было дела, потому как вовсю кипела работа, чтобы угодить изысканными блюдами гостям. Разве что только бдящий во все глаза Джехён проводил нас встревоженным взглядом, пока мы пронеслись через кухню, добираясь до спален на втором этаже окольными путями. Не представляю, как мы выглядели со стороны, но могу поспорить, что видок у нас был ещё тот.</p>
<p>Захлопнув за Ренджуном дверь его комнаты, я, наконец, повернулся к нему.</p>
<p>Хуан смотрел на меня взглядом уставшего измученного человека, которого уже ничего не интересует и не держит в этой жизни, который просто хочет сдохнуть и покончить со всем.</p>
<p>Никто из нас ничего не говорил. Не знаю, что было в голове Ренджуна, но я не мог подобрать ни одного подходящего слова.</p>
<p>Дернув руку, Хуан освободился и, развернувшись, прошел в ванну. Услышав, как зашумела вода в раковине, я двинулся следом, останавливаясь в проходе. Склонившись над раковиной, Ренджун раз за разом полоскал и тер рот.</p>
<p>— Ренджун, что он сделал?</p>
<p>Застыв, Хуан вздохнул, подняв голову, встречаясь с моим взглядом в отражении зеркала.</p>
<p>— По-моему, ты все прекрасно видел. Ненавижу…</p>
<p>Закусив губу, Ренджун вновь опустил голову, принимаясь ещё сильнее тереть губы, будто намеревался содрать с них кожу.</p>
<p>Как свою собственную чувствуя его боль, я прошел вперед, рывком разворачивая его к себе.</p>
<p>— Перестань!</p>
<p>Чуть приподняв голову, но предпочитая смотреть мне на грудь, а не в глаза, Хуан дрожащим голосом выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Почему это всегда случается со мной? Где я так нагрешил, что это происходит раз за разом? Невыносимо. Я просто хочу избавиться от этого отвратительного ощущения.</p>
<p>Глядя на то, как из глаз сорвались вниз две слезинки, я осторожно шагнул ещё ближе, бережно касаясь руками бледных щек.</p>
<p>…Когда я убегал от Марка, он крикнул мне вслед, что даже если я буду страдать, у меня есть шанс хотя бы недолго быть счастливым…</p>
<p>Должен ли я был дать нам шанс?</p>
<p>Сморгнув выступившие новые капли, Ренджун, наконец, растерянно посмотрел на меня.</p>
<p>Наклоняясь ближе к нему, переходя почти на шепот, я на выдохе произнес:</p>
<p>— Тогда не думай об этом. Не думай о нем. Лучше запомни это, Джуни…</p>
<p>Это могло прозвучать глупо, но если бы прямо сейчас у меня спросили: «Какой момент в твоей жизни был самым лучшим?», — пожалуй, я непременно ответил: «Целовать Хуан Ренджуна, чувствуя, как он цепляется за меня руками, прижимаясь ближе».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Каким бы сильным не был мой страх, я всегда чувствовал потребность в ком-то близком, кто не стал бы причинять мне вред и, хотя бы на время, мог помочь забыться от тревог и волнений. Наверное, не зря говорят, что человеку нужен человек. Вероятно, достигнув предела своего отчаянья, я просто перестал сопротивляться, хотя возможно только на какое-то время.</p>
<p>Ждал ли я, что Джено поцелует меня? Нет. Абсолютно нет.</p>
<p>Но именно в этот момент я понял, что у меня больше нет сил, чтобы держаться и оставаться сильным. Я просто хватался за него, как потерпевший кораблекрушение человек цепляется за обломки своего судна — последнюю надежду на спасение.</p>
<p>За годы моего рабства, меня целовали много раз: грязно, похабно, похотливо. Кусая губы, вылизывая рот, вызывая во мне отвращение и желание, чтобы это скорее закончилось.</p>
<p>Тот человек, всего несколько минут назад, в очередной раз своим поцелуем пытался доказать, что я принадлежу ему, даже если нахожусь далеко. Пытаться бороться с ним, было ровно, что стараться кулаками разбить железные стены с шипами. В конечном итоге, пострадаешь только ты сам. К тому же, те слова, что он говорил мне в компании и сегодня, подтачивали меня изнутри. Всякий раз, оставаясь с ним наедине, я думал, что лучше всего умереть прямо сейчас, а не ждать ещё несколько неизвестных месяцев.</p>
<p>Но Джено… Как сильно отличался его поцелуй ото всех остальных!</p>
<p>Я не думал, что он может целовать меня так аккуратно и бережно. Легко держа свои руки у меня на талии, едва касаясь, будто боясь сломать.</p>
<p>Меня просто трясло от этого и я, опасаясь и сам рассыпаться, цеплялся руками за лацканы его пиджака.</p>
<p>Происходящее сейчас было слишком нереальным. Я не мог воспринимать это, как нечто нормальное. Мельком меня посетила мысль, что мое сознание просто не выдержало издевательств и лишило меня рассудка.</p>
<p>Медленно и осторожно отстранившись, но, не отдаляясь слишком сильно, Ли внимательно смотрел на меня, желая увидеть мою реакцию на произошедшее. Но я только и мог, что растерянно ловить непривычный для него взгляд, сочетавший нежность, волнение, трепет.</p>
<p>— Я даю тебе слово, Джуни, отныне ни он, ни кто-либо другой не причинит тебе вреда. Обещаю.</p>
<p>Чуть нахмурившись, следом за Джено я и сам перешел на шепот, словно мы обсуждали что-то тайное и сокровенное, создавая тем самым какую-то неожиданно интимную атмосферу между нами.</p>
<p>— Ты не можешь такое обещать. Это невозможно. Ты просто не знаешь, что он за человек…</p>
<p>— Зато я знаю себя. Я уверен, что смогу сделать тебя счастливым!</p>
<p>— Предлагаешь тебе поверить?</p>
<p>— Да. Ведь я поверил тебе, придя в твой дом. И ты дал мне намного больше того, о чем я смел мечтать. И даже то, что не заслуживаю. Теперь мой черед отплатить тебе тем же.</p>
<p>— Например? — лихорадочно думая о том, чего желаю сильнее всего, я не сдержался, и мой голос едва заметно дрогнул.</p>
<p>На моей памяти, я впервые видел, как Ли занервничал, заметно напрягаясь и нервозно сглатывая. Однако он, как и прежде пристально глядел мне в глаза, произнося:</p>
<p>— Ты нравишься мне. Очень сильно. И… пока есть время. Давай попробуем встречаться?</p>
<p>Вероятно, я все ещё не отошел от всего случившегося, да и чувство нереальности происходящего оставалось, но прямо сейчас, возможно, я совершал самую большую глупость из всех, а может быть нет. Вновь начиная дрожать от волнения, я неуверенно кивнул, хрипло выдохнув:</p>
<p>— Хорошо…</p>
<p>На пару секунд между нами воцарилось молчание и неловкость, потому что было сложно понять, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>Хоть как-то прояснить дальнейшие спонтанно возникшие отношения не дал резко ворвавшийся в комнату ДоЁн. Не стоило гадать, что он был не в духе из-за того, что я покинул прием.</p>
<p>— Какого чёрта вы оба здесь делаете? Забыли, что у вас есть обязанности?!</p>
<p>Шагнув вперед, Джено мрачно нахмурился. Сейчас он вновь выглядел холодным и жестким, будто минуту назад не он признавался мне в своей симпатии и неуверенно целовал меня. Какой же он тогда настоящий? Тот, что был прежде, или тот, что стоял передо мной сейчас?</p>
<p>Стараясь прогнать неуместные сейчас мысли, я поджал губы, собираясь спуститься вниз, как того хотел Ким, но Ли удержал меня за локоть, стоило мне сделать шаг вперед.</p>
<p>— Это стоит спросить у вас, господин Ким. Ведь вы занимались организацией праздника. Так с какой радости, на частное торжество приходят нежелательные гости?</p>
<p>— Не мели ерунды. Все гости пришли строго по приглашениям! — ДоЁн готов был рвать и метать.</p>
<p>— Да неужели? Тогда что здесь делает тот козел, что преследует Ренджуна?!</p>
<p>Ким застыл подобно изваянию и его взгляд остекленел. Дернув руку, освободившись из захвата Джено, я бросил на него недовольный взгляд. О некоторых вещах говорить не следовало, но Ли это, как обычно, мало заботило.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Я сейчас спущусь, ДоЁн. Прости, но он…</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, Ким дернулся, отмирая, и неожиданно поднял руку, останавливая меня.</p>
<p>— Нет. Если это так, останься лучше здесь. Торжество всё равно уже подходит к концу.</p>
<p>Сосредоточенно хмуря брови, ДоЁн развернулся, спешно уходя, вероятнее всего проверять слова Джено и разбираться с появлением на торжестве того, кому никто в этом доме не был рад.</p>
<p>Тяжело выдохнув, я опустил голову, прикрыв глаза, обратившись к Ли:</p>
<p>— Не следовало говорить ему об этом так.</p>
<p>— По-твоему следовало позволить ему вновь оскорблять тебя? Я был серьезен, когда говорил, что больше никому не позволю обижать тебя.</p>
<p>Посмотрев на Джено, я чувствовал беспокойство. Неужели мое безумие могло быть правдой?</p>
<p>Ли глядел на меня задумчивым тяжелым взглядом, как если бы его что-то терзало.</p>
<p>— Объясни, наконец, почему ты защищаешь Кима, хотя он относится к тебе с такой ненавистью? Да и того ублюдка в беседке, ты тоже закрыл от меня. Зачем ты это делаешь, Ренджун?</p>
<p>Чувствуя, что я полностью вымотан и выпит, как эмоционально, так и физически, происходившими друг за другом событиями, я молча прошел к кровати. Тяжело присев на покрывало, сцепляя руки в замок, я только после этого вновь поднял взгляд на Ли, внимательно наблюдавшего за мной.</p>
<p>— Давай я расскажу тебе обо всем в другой раз, Джено? Я очень устал. Честно. Если то, что я тебе нравлюсь — правда, тогда дай мне этот перерыв. Прошу.</p>
<p>Ли замер, а затем виновато заглянул мне в глаза, вероятно замечая, как меня начинало потряхивать и знобить.</p>
<p>— Прости. Конечно. Ложись спать. Мы обо всем поговорим завтра.</p>
<p>Соглашаясь, я смиренно кивнул. Переступив с ноги на ногу, будто сомневаясь, Джено с тяжелым вздохом произнес: «Доброй ночи!» — а затем покинул мою комнату, хотя мне до последнего казалось, что он хочет что-то ещё сказать или сделать.</p>
<p>Оставшись в одиночестве, я откинулся назад, прикрывая отяжелевшие веки. Сил, чтобы подняться и хотя бы переодеться, уже не осталось. Так, даже толком нормально не забравшись в постель, я и уснул, отключаясь за мгновение.</p>
<p>В ту ночь кошмары мучили меня больше чем обычно, но в этот раз это не были воспоминания о прошлом. В этом сне я отчаянно бежал, стремясь выбраться из темного лабиринта. Но всякий раз, когда мне казалось, что выход рядом, коридоры выводили меня в зал, где стоял тот человек, за спиной которого находилось кладбище с могилами моей семьи, Тэиля, а так же ДоЁна, детей, Виктории, Джено и остальных. Я пребывал в отчаянье, пока тот человек отходил в сторону, с усмешкой демонстрируя свежую выкопанную яму, в которую он раз за разом сбрасывал меня, возвращая в злополучный лабиринт, и всё начиналось заново. Вот только каждый раз на кладбище становилось всё больше могил…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено долго не мог уснуть, думая о своем решении встречаться с Ренджуном. Внутри до сих пор было много противоречий и тревог.</p>
<p>Минхён был прав, Ли слишком большой собственник и, получив согласие Хуана на отношения, посчитал, что имеет право требовать от него объяснений, забыв, что сегодняшний день, как и несколько предыдущих, были у хозяина дома слишком тяжелыми. И отчасти по вине самого Джено.</p>
<p>Проблема была в том, что до этого дня все отношения Ли не были серьезными и ограничивались чаще одной постелью. Однако с Ренджуном о подобном не стоило и думать. Даже позволив себя поцеловать, Хуан вряд ли мог бы дать прикоснуться к себе в более интимном плане. Да и сам Джено не был к такому готов.</p>
<p>В целом, подумать Джено было о чем и помимо их спонтанных отношений, начиная от странного, на его взгляд, поведения Кима, до бывшего «хозяина» Ренджуна, преследующего его. Так что утро Ли предсказуемо встречал не выспавшимся и не отдохнувшим. Хотя парень давно забыл, что такое спокойствие и отдых вместе с переездом в особняк. После знакомства с Хуаном, такое понятие как «покой», перестало существовать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Следующий день можно было назвать довольно хорошим, поскольку их гости наконец-то уезжали, покидая дом. Впрочем, расставаясь с Марком и Джой, Джено чувствовал легкую тоску, но в этом он ни за что бы никогда не сознался. Девушка вновь задорно щебетала, уже явно мыслями пребывая дома и готовясь к встрече с подругами. Минхён ненамного отставал от сестры, с нетерпением ожидая возможности увидеть своего парня. Но перед тем, как сесть в машину и отправиться в аэропорт, Марк, удивляя остальных, подошел к Ли, обняв его и, произнеся что-то ему на ухо, похлопал по спине. Наблюдая за выражением лица Джено, Ренджун гадал, что канадец мог такого сказать, что Ли поджал губы и, чуть нахмурился, вероятно думая о чем-то неприятном.</p>
<p>Хуан, несмотря на бледный и уставший вид, который уже не скрывала даже косметика, старался быть дружелюбным, хотя гости до самого конца глядели на него пренебрежительно. К тому же, его отсутствие в конце торжества не добавляло ему баллов в их глазах. Но парня это мало заботило, потому что он точно знал, что это последний раз, когда он видит этих людей и, по большому счету, их мнение могло выглядеть значимым только в их собственных глазах, ну, и разве что немного ещё в глазах Кима.</p>
<p>Когда последний из автомобилей, специально нанятых для гостей, скрылся за воротами, Ренджун, не скрывая облегчения, громко выдохнул. Крутящиеся на пороге дети, нетерпеливо ожидавшие возможности сбежать, унеслись в дом, где Джехён обещал им клубничный торт с шоколадом и бананово-молочный коктейль.</p>
<p>Единственный, кто так же остался стоять, был Джено, задумчиво глядевший себе под ноги, до сих пор размышляя о словах Минхёна. Приблизившись к Ли, Хуан, понимая, что его помощник слишком погружен в себя, громко кашлянул, заставляя Джено посмотреть на себя, а затем спросил:</p>
<p>— Что он сказал тебе?</p>
<p>Ли внезапно грустно улыбнулся, качнув головой.</p>
<p>— Ничего. Не бери в голову.</p>
<p>А затем Джено шагнул к опешившему Ренджуну, изо всех сил крепко обняв его, так, что казалось ещё немного и послышится хруст ребер.</p>
<p>Не имея сил пошевелиться, Хуан с тревогой выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Джено? Что всё-таки случилось? Ты меня пугаешь.</p>
<p>Так же внезапно, как он обнял Ренджуна, Ли разжал руки и отошел на пару шагов назад, улыбнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало.</p>
<p>— Просто захотелось, — и, став серьезней, Джено добавил, — У тебя есть сейчас какие-то планы? Или может ответишь на мои вчерашние вопросы?</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, Хуан помрачнел, всем своим видом демонстрируя полное отсутствие желания вести неприятные разговоры. Но Ли это мало проняло и он, спрятав руки в карманы, лишь ещё более сосредоточенно закончил:</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё могу использовать твое разрешение задавать любые вопросы. Но ты никогда не спешишь на них отвечать. Разве сейчас не самое время сделать это?</p>
<p>Ренджун поджал губы и на выдохе обреченно произнес:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Тогда иди за мной.</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Хуан зашагал ко входу в дом. Джено думал, что они направятся в кабинет или в чью-либо комнату, но Ренджун, ненадолго застыв в холле, точно раздумывая, поднялся на второй этаж и открыл неприметную дверь недалеко от лестницы.</p>
<p>Ли недоуменно выгнул бровь, увидев небольшую комнатку со стеллажами с тряпками и различными чистящими средствами.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, меня начинает настораживать твоя любовь к странным помещениям.</p>
<p>Оглянувшись, Хуан смерил Джено суровым взглядом, но, ничего не говоря, зашел в комнату, доходя до дальнего конца, сворачивая за один из стеллажей. Пройдя следом, Ли с интересом заметил ещё одну дверь, полагая, что она ведет в очередной чулан или какое-то подсобное помещение. Но по другую сторону двери, в закутке обнаружилась светлая деревянная лестница, сверху которой лился яркий солнечный свет.</p>
<p>Джено лишь удивленно приоткрыл рот, потому как, не зная об этой комнате, вряд ли её можно было найти. Однако стоило ему следом за Ренджуном подняться наверх, как он, оглядевшись по сторонам, удивленно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— О! Я видел эту комнату на фотографиях Сыльги!</p>
<p>Хуан чуть нахмурился, оглянувшись на Ли, осматривавшегося вокруг с особым интересом.</p>
<p>— Ей стоит спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем фотографировать людей.</p>
<p>— Но у неё хорошо получается, к тому же это доставляет ей удовольствие, поэтому не стоит на неё злиться. Да и… — Джено осекся, но помедлив, гораздо тише закончил — иногда фото и видео всё, что остается, вместе с воспоминаниями.</p>
<p>Ренджун поджал губы, грустно сложив брови домиком, и быстрым шагом прошел из половины чердака-студии в жилую часть.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь вернуться к прежнему разговору, не заставляй меня ждать.</p>
<p>Ли неспешно прошел следом.</p>
<p>Хуан, забравшись с ногами на диван, забился в дальний угол. Приблизившись, Джено аккуратно опустился в десятке сантиметров. Ренджун был слишком напряжен и взвинчен, чтобы заставлять его волноваться ещё из-за неловкой близости. Опершись на подлокотник, Ли выжидающе взглянул на своего нанимателя.</p>
<p>Хмурясь, Хуан неуверенно спросил:</p>
<p>— И с чего мне начать?</p>
<p>Джено повел плечом.</p>
<p>— Может с того человека? Кто он такой?</p>
<p>Ренджун нахмурился, задумавшись на некоторое время. Джено не торопил его, понимая, насколько серьезным был этот разговор и как тяжело он давался Хуану.</p>
<p>— На самом деле, — Ренджун негромко заговорил с тяжелым вздохом, — я не знаю его настоящего имени. У него их несколько. Мой отец знал его, как Вонг Яна. Я чаще слышал от других, что они называли его Хон Шин. Хотя пару раз были и другие имена. Он очень влиятелен в преступном мире, но всегда действует скорее из тени, исподтишка. Проституция… — Хуан стыдливо отвел взгляд, — не единственное, чем он промышляет. Наркотики, оружие. Может быть что-то ещё. У него много связей в различных кругах, поэтому он всегда выходит сухим из воды, — взгляд Ренджуна словно остекленел, устремившись в пустоту, — Он никогда не следует правилам общества, государства или морали. Он создает свои собственные и заставляет других следовать им.</p>
<p>Все сильнее хмурясь, Джено, недоумевая, спросил:</p>
<p>— Но почему тогда он так цепляется за тебя? Раз у него столько влияния и власти, как ты говоришь.</p>
<p>Хуан горько и криво усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Скука. Он не раз говорил мне, что ему нравится смотреть за чужими страданиями и мучениями. Вроде бросить какого-нибудь кролика в ящик со змеями и любоваться, как они его искусывают до смерти. Или как пираньи разрывают в аквариуме чью-то живую плоть. Он находит забавным то, что я, по его мнению, до последнего сопротивляюсь ему. Хотя это давно не так…</p>
<p>Слегка опустив голову, Ренджун прикусил нижнюю губу, борясь со своими дурными воспоминаниями и демонами.</p>
<p>Ощущая вину за это, Ли всё-таки неуверенно, недоуменно спросил:</p>
<p> — Но почему ты защищал его от меня?</p>
<p>Хуан сжал губы, нехотя произнеся:</p>
<p>— Я пытался защитить не его…</p>
<p>Хмурое непонимание Джено сменилось растерянным удивлением, но Ренджун вновь продолжил говорить, отводя взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ты спрашивал, почему Ким зол на меня, и за что он меня ненавидит. И честно говоря, как бы это не задевало меня, у него есть на это полное право. Та авария, в которой погиб Тэиль и пострадал ДоЁн, не была несчастным случаем. Так получилось, что попав к Тэилю, я общался только с обитателями дома, но примерно год назад он решил вывести меня в свет. Не знаю, видел ли меня сам Шин или кто-то из его людей, но вскоре он вновь появился передо мной, сказав, что если я не умер, то почему бы нам не продолжить его игру. Я был слишком напуган и находился практически на грани нервного срыва, отчего Тэилю пришлось выяснять, что стало этому причиной. Я рассказал о произошедшем Муну и Киму. ДоЁн предложил мне уехать обучаться за границей или пожить где-нибудь, но Тэиль сказал, что если я буду в одиночестве, и меня найдут, то станет только хуже. У меня был выбор, какому варианту последовать, и я предпочел остаться. Не знаю, что именно пытался Тэиль найти на Шина. Встречался он с ним или что ещё, но он стал дольше оставаться на работе. Так, во всяком случае, он говорил нам, хотя ДоЁн признался, что в офисе Тэиль бывает редко. Ким явно в этом тоже участвовал, но потом произошла эта авария и Тэиль погиб.</p>
<p>Замолкнув ненадолго, переводя дыхание, Ренджун вскоре продолжил:</p>
<p>— Когда мы приехали в больницу и нам разрешили увидеть ДоЁна, то первое, что он сказал, когда увидел меня, были слова, что мне следовало уехать раньше и всего этого могло не произойти. Позднее, он сказал полиции, что не помнит аварию, но мне кажется это ложь и он скрывает то, что произошло на самом деле. Или же те показания, что он давал изначально, не были зафиксированы под давлением людей Шина, и ему пришлось выбрать вариант с амнезией. Может быть Шин как-то угрожал ему, но даже так, ДоЁн до сих пор по мере своих сил пытается ограждать меня от него и помогать. Хотя, все гораздо сложнее…</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — Джено нахмурился, раздумывая о поступках и действиях Кима.</p>
<p>— Я не могу рассказать тебе больше, потому что некоторые вещи касаются только ДоЁна. Это не мои тайны. В любом случае, после смерти Тэиля, ДоЁну приходится вывозить на себе слишком много всего. Если бы его не было, боюсь, Шин мог давно расправиться не только со мной, но и добраться до Сыльги и Джисона.</p>
<p>Все больше мрачнея и хмурясь, Ли скрестил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— И всё равно мне кажется, что Киму стоит реже вести себя как мудак.</p>
<p>Внезапно приподнявшись, Ренджун подался ближе к Джено, заставляя его обернуться и растерянно взглянуть в серьезное лицо Хуана.</p>
<p>— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем. Может это будет слишком, но… я рассказал это не для того, чтобы ты осуждал кого-то. Просто, если после моей смерти Шин не остановится, увези детей в безопасное место. Больше всего я боюсь, что он может переключиться на них. Чтобы утолить свою зверскую скуку и жажду насилия, он ни перед чем не остановится.</p>
<p>Глядя во встревоженное лицо Ренджуна, Джено вздохнул, потянув его на себя, отчего Хуан, невнятно вскрикнув, навалился сверху на Ли, приобнявшего его, уложив себе на грудь.</p>
<p>— Я вроде тебе уже говорил однажды, что если я берусь кого-то защищать, то никто не посмеет его и пальцем тронуть. Так что обещаю, я никому не позволю уронить даже волоса с их головы!</p>
<p>Недовольно сопя носом, Ренджун попытался приподняться, но его вновь уложили обратно.</p>
<p>— И ещё. Мы же вроде встречаемся? Так что попробуй привыкнуть к моим объятиям. Ничего большего я ведь не делаю. Или только тебе позволено обнимать меня, а не наоборот?</p>
<p>Прежде напрягшийся Хуан, на мгновение застыл, а затем медленно выдохнул, стараясь избавиться от напряжения и расслабиться. В конце концов, это действительно просто объятия, хотя теперь они отличались от тех, что были раньше, и это заметно смущало, ставя в тупик. Даже сейчас Ренджуну все это было непривычно и для того, чтобы воспринимать такие мелочи адекватно и без лишней паники, ему требовалось какое-то время.</p>
<p>Подмечая заалевшие кончики ушей притихшего у него на груди и плече Хуана, Ли слегка улыбнулся, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Несмотря на видимое спокойствие и умиротворение, тяжелый осадок, оставшийся после рассказа Ренджуна, висел над ними темной тучей.</p>
<p>Почему-то теперь Джено казалось, что он ступил на тропу войны, смутно представляя, кто его враг и как его одолеть. Но разве он когда-либо отступал или сдавался?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Как странно порой бывает, что люди, которых вы знаете, могут стремительно и радикально меняться из-за каких-то обстоятельств.</p>
<p>Мне оказалось сложно привыкнуть не к тому факту, что мы с Джено встречаемся, а к переменам в его поведении.</p>
<p>Чтобы не шокировать окружающих, я попросил Ли не афишировать наши отношения. Поэтому всё, что происходило между нами, было только, когда мы оставались наедине. Казалось, мы походили на двух заговорщиков, строивших какие-то свои тайные планы. Хотя, возможно, Виктория и ДоЁн догадывались обо всем, потому как Сон вечно неодобрительно хмурила брови и поджимала губы, а Ким становился каким-то мрачно-задумчивым, стоило им увидеть нас вместе. Впрочем, они оба сохраняли молчание, предпочитая наблюдать за всем со стороны.</p>
<p>Поскольку мои страхи не прошли до конца, даже со своим доверием к Ли, мне было неловко целовать его, и мы чаще ограничивались простыми объятиями. Хотя даже для них первое время мне требовалось мужество. Что касалось поцелуев, то кроме того, что был на торжестве, мы ограничивались лишь легким касанием в щеку, правда, иногда Джено ещё прижимался своими губами к моему виску или лбу. И лишь однажды он бегло коснулся уголка моих губ своими, застав меня этим врасплох, после чего выглядел таким счастливо-радостным, точно ребенок, успешно провернувший какую-то шалость. Всего лишь обычное прикосновение, но мне хватило его, чтобы внутри появилась взбудораженная дрожь. И нет, не страха, а скорее удовлетворения, но больше всё-таки смущения.</p>
<p>Мне было трудно привыкнуть к тому, что проснувшись ночью от кошмара, вместо обступающей тьмы и холода, теперь были успокаивающие объятия, бережные поглаживания и спокойный, уверенный шепот Ли, убеждавший, что всё будет хорошо. Хотя первые пару раз это сильнее напугало меня, чем успокоило. Вот только в целом, от этой заботы с непривычки хотелось плакать ещё сильнее, ведь как бы остальные не сочувствовали мне, они чаще избегали меня в эти моменты, но Джено… он просто разделял всё это со мной, отчего страх отступал, и я засыпал, чувствуя его ладонь сжимавшую мою.</p>
<p>Спонтанно ночь стала нашим временем. Временем, когда мы держались за руки в темноте, не переступая негласной черты. Мы просто лежали рядом, переплетая пальцы. Это было странно, но почему-то так в молчании, мне казалось, что и я лучше узнавал Джено, потому как кроме меня, таким он ни с кем не был.</p>
<p>Днем мы ехали в офис, старательно готовясь к предстоящей выставке, ограничивая наше взаимодействие до статуса начальник — подчиненный. Мне хотелось, чтобы так оно и было, но Ли часто забывался, спонтанно беря меня за руку, или неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как я что-то делаю. Сильнее всего в такие моменты мне хотелось спросить, о чем он думал, ведь взгляд его был крайне серьезным, но смелости задать этот вопрос мне недоставало.</p>
<p>Наверное, на первый взгляд могло показаться, что я был тем, кто сильнее всего нуждался в этих отношениях. В этой заботе и внимании, которые спонтанно Джено выливал на меня как из рога изобилия. К этому, правда, стоило ещё привыкнуть. Но на самом деле в этом больше нуждался сам Ли.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за ним, я думал о том, насколько противоречивым человеком Джено являлся. За всей колкостью и грубостью, было скрыто действительно доброе и прекрасное сердце. Но сколько добра знал в своей жизни он сам?</p>
<p>Если подумать, даже я первое время относился к нему настороженно и предвзято. Так же как его до сих пор воспринимали большинство обитателей дома. В его жизни не было никого, кто просто протянул бы ему руку, помог, обнял или поцеловал. У него не было матери. Отец, если верить словам Джено, его ненавидел, да и друзей как таковых у него не было. В итоге получалось, что для него отношения со мной были не только первыми в плане серьезности, но возможно и вовсе в проявлении таких чувств.</p>
<p>Быть может, Ли тянулся ко мне как раз потому, что я стремился видеть в нем лучшее.</p>
<p>В одной из книг библиотеки Тэиля, которую я когда-то прочел, были слова: «<em>Но ведь я не плохой человек. Полюбите меня, и вы увидите! Чтобы быть добрым, все, что мне необходимо, это любовь</em>»*.</p>
<p>Думая о Джено, я чувствовал, насколько сильно на самом деле он нуждался в этих чувствах и вместе с тем, мне становилось страшно. Каким его сделает мой уход? Насколько сильно это сможет разбить его сердце? Он вернется к прежней жизни или будет двигаться дальше? И главное, он знал, что мне оставалось недолго жить, но даже так, отчего-то он всё-таки решился на эти отношения.</p>
<p>Я чувствовал ответственность, потому как мне казалось, что моя смерть могла сломать Джено, и это было самым страшным. Но, даже понимая это, теперь я не был готов отпустить его.</p>
<p>Мы оба внезапно оказались взаимно зависимы. Мы нуждались друг в друге, как два калеки, способные двигаться вперед лишь при обоюдной помощи. Каждый из нас стремился ухватить это тепло другого человека, пока ещё был шанс. Но при этом при всем, происходящее было похоже на неизбежную катастрофу, как если бы мы мчались на полной скорости по горной трассе, заранее зная, что впереди обрыв, а тормоза машины давно отказали.</p>
<p>С каждым новым днем, просыпаясь, я просто понимал, что какой бы значимостью и важностью я не старался наделить дела, которыми занимался, над чем работал, первая мысль, появлявшаяся по утрам в моей голове, непременно была связана с Джено. Своим постоянным присутствием он просто вытеснял всё остальное.</p>
<p>Куда бы я ни шел, что бы я ни делал, я всегда знал, что рядом со мной тенью следует Ли. И я, чувствуя это присутствие, внезапно обретал уверенность и спокойствие. Благодаря Джено, я больше не был один, находя в этом свое спасение. Всё остальное утрачивало свой смысл, потому что Джено был всем, в чем я нуждался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено уходил из спальни Ренджуна либо ночью, либо до рассвета. Это было не всегда просто, но ему не хотелось, чтобы по дому поползли какие-нибудь очередные слухи. Не то, что его это могло волновать, но вероятнее всего, Хуану это добавило бы лишних переживаний, а по мнению Ли, его новый парень и без того беспокоился по любому поводу.</p>
<p>Джено нравилось наблюдать за реакцией Ренджуна на оказываемые им знаки внимания. Порой смущенной, неловкой, растерянной, но всегда настолько искренней, что Ли впервые в жизни испытывал удовлетворение, делая что-то не для себя, а для кого-то другого. Это было непривычно, а потому доставляло ни с чем несравнимую радость. Внутри будто что-то замирало, при виде робкой улыбки Хуана, когда Ли, опережая его просьбу, подавал ему чай в офисе, помогал открыть дверь, или разобрать постель. Для Джено все это было простыми мелочами, но при этом, во всем было заключено больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.</p>
<p>Неделя, минувшая с начала их отношений, не только открывала им новые стороны друг в друге, но и в самих себе. Однако, даже с взаимным притяжением, поддаваясь ему, они до сих пор имели слишком много страхов и сомнений, стоявших меж ними ощутимой преградой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ренджун просыпается от слепящих солнечных лучей, недовольно морща нос, закрывая глаза рукой. Ему требуется около минуты, чтобы понять, что его никто не спешит будить и парень приподнимается, потянувшись к лежавшему на тумбе смартфону. На экране высвечивается начало одиннадцатого и Хуан удивленно вздыхает, но откладывает гаджет обратно, а затем откидывается назад.</p>
<p>Губы складываются в мягкую улыбку, потому как он чувствует себя непривычно отдохнувшим. Близость Джено, кажется, действует на него благотворно и по ночам он уже не задыхается от рыданий и внутренней агонии. Ли дарит безопасность и придает сил, становясь для Ренджуна спасательным жилетом и вместе с тем дегтем, в котором Хуан вязнет всё сильнее. Хотя, для окончательного улучшения самочувствия парня далеко. Болезнь часто дает о себе знать, к тому же, не имея возможности отдохнуть днем, он всё равно чувствует порой заметный упадок сил. Но следует признать, не высыпайся он ночами, всё могло быть намного хуже.</p>
<p>— Ренджун?</p>
<p>В приоткрытую дверь любопытно заглядывает Сыльги, хотя судя по возне в коридоре, навестить парня она пришла не одна. Приподнимаясь, удобней усаживаясь на кровати, опираясь на спинку, Ренджун улыбается девочке.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Сыльги. Ты что-то хотела?</p>
<p>Расплывшись в широкой улыбке, девочка бросилась к кровати, спешно на неё забираясь. До того, как Хуан успел спохватиться, его уже заключили в крепких объятиях. И не только Сыльги, но и нырнувший следом за ней Джисон. Чэнлэ и Венди, подбежав, скромно встали сбоку от кровати, переступая с ноги на ногу в неловком ожидании.</p>
<p>— С днем рождения! — чмокнув парня в щеку, Сыльги вручила ему синий фотоальбом, — Это тебе!</p>
<p>Джисон так же втолкнул парню в руки небольшую коробочку. Младшие из ребят, смущаясь, вместе с поздравлениями вручили свернутый лист, который оказался крупным рисунком с поместьем и его обитателями.</p>
<p>Посмеиваясь, потрепав детей по головам, Ренджун, для начала отблагодарив их, немного растерянно спросил:</p>
<p>— Меня поэтому не стали будить утром?</p>
<p>— Да. Джено сказал, что ты можешь выспаться, пока мы всё подготовим.</p>
<p>— Венди! Это же сюрприз!</p>
<p>Испугано взглянув на брата, девочка шепотом выпалила:</p>
<p>— Но я же не сказала, что мы делали!</p>
<p>Поджав губы, малыши встревоженно посмотрели на Хуана и старших детей, которые только закатывали глаза.</p>
<p>— В общем, мы ждем тебя внизу! — произнесла Сыльги, подражая взрослым, сжимая руки Ренджуна, а затем поспешила слезть с кровати, — Поскорее одевайся и спускайся!</p>
<p>Посмеиваясь, Хуан кивнул.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Скоро приду.</p>
<p>Шепотом споря, догадался Ренджун о чем-то или нет, дети покинули комнату, так же быстро, как и ворвались в неё.</p>
<p>Задумчиво хмурясь, парень запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая их, думая о том, что же такого Джено и остальные для него придумали.</p>
<p>Говоря откровенно, о своем дне рождении он забыл, и такое спонтанное напоминание немного беспокоило. Теперь, будучи совершеннолетним, он становился полноценным хозяином всего состояния Тэиля, беря на себя полную ответственность за всё. Отныне он не мог прятаться за спиной ДоЁна, и ему следовало держать ответ за происходящее в доме и компании. Но с таким давлением и нагрузкой, не станет ли ему тяжелее справляться с делами?</p>
<p>Ренджун нервозно сжал пальцами одеяло. Радушное настроение от визита детей сходило на нет. Принимая на себя большую ответственность, он должен был быть готовым к тому, что ему придется решить, как распорядиться деньгами и имуществом после своей кончины. Однако такое решение требовало четкого взвешивания и серьезной оценки. Хуан понимал, что состояние Муна не принадлежит ему полностью, и необдуманно тратить его было нельзя.</p>
<p>Одеваясь и приводя себя в порядок, Ренджун непрестанно размышлял об этом, но, не имея возможности так легко принять столь серьезное решение, предпочел вернуться к нему позднее. Пока же следовало взять себя в руки и постараться выглядеть достаточно радушно и воодушевленно, чтобы не волновать окружающих, которые вероятно желали сделать этот день для него приятным.</p>
<p>Внизу Хуана уже ждала Виктория, заключившая парня в теплые объятия.</p>
<p>— С днем рождения, мой мальчик.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. А где остальные?</p>
<p>— Ждут тебя в саду. Я предлагала накрыть стол в доме, но Ли видно уговорил детей перебраться в сад. А с ними спорить, сам знаешь, абсолютно бесполезно.</p>
<p>Ренджун слегка усмехнулся, соглашаясь с Сон.</p>
<p>— Тогда не буду заставлять их ждать ещё дольше, и так провалялся в кровати.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного. Отдых тебе не помешает.</p>
<p>— Так, где я могу их найти?</p>
<p>— В беседке у луга.</p>
<p>Застыв, Хуан с трудом удержал на лице улыбку. Почему Джено из всех мест выбрал устраивать что-то именно там, где у него остались неприятные воспоминания?</p>
<p>— Вот как. Ладно. Тогда пойду к ним.</p>
<p>Глядя на напрягшегося парня, женщина с беспокойством нахмурилась:</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, Ренджун?</p>
<p>— Да. Просто гадаю, что они задумали. Ну, я пойду.</p>
<p>Напоследок легко кивнув, Хуан направился к проходу в сад. Но теперь, вместо приятных мыслей о прогулках с семьей, это место заставляло вспоминать чужую холодную улыбку, цепкие пальцы, впивающиеся в плечо и спокойный самоуверенный голос: «Уверен, что ты не откажешь мне в небольшой прогулке. Будет досадно, если на твоем вечере произойдет какой-нибудь «несчастный случай» с летальным исходом. Я ведь прав?».</p>
<p>Изможденно выдохнув, Ренджун ускорил шаг, надеясь, что дети смогут отвлечь его от неприятных мыслей. Их смех и звонкую болтовню было слышно издалека.</p>
<p>Выйдя на луг к беседке, Хуан остановился, глядя на бегавших по поляне с воздушным змеем Джисона и Чэнлэ. Венди сидела за столом в беседке, попивая через трубочку какой-то напиток, пока Сыльги что-то говорила Джено. Сам Ли, вскинув руки вверх, крепил за деревянные балки разноцветные бумажные шары с лентами. От вида происходящего в груди Ренджуна болезненно защемило сердце. Это было так похоже на тот злополучный день, когда Хуан впервые встретил Шина. Невидимая мрачная тень мужчины даже в такой момент не покидала парня. Казалось, что он и сам в любой миг может появиться, чтобы вновь все разрушить и испортить.</p>
<p>Выпрямившись, Джено заметил Ренджуна и улыбнулся, подходя к краю беседки, упираясь руками в балку ограды.</p>
<p>— С днем рождения, именинник. Не стой там столбом, иди сюда.</p>
<p>Напряженно изогнув губы в подобии улыбки, Хуан нетвердой походкой вошел в беседку. Ему было некомфортно находиться здесь, даже с учетом того, что сейчас о произошедшем неделю назад ничего не напоминало. Под потолком, на балках, везде были развешены украшения. На столе, застеленном белой кружевной скатертью стояли различные блюда.</p>
<p>Подбежав к Ренджуну, Сыльги схватила его за руку, потянув скорее к столу. Ли всё это время наблюдал за Хуаном, привалившись бедром к бордюру.</p>
<p>Выглянув из беседки, Венди позвала мальчишек за стол.</p>
<p>Проходя позади Ренджуна к своему месту, Джено осторожно дотронулся его плеча, ободряюще сжав на мгновение. Хуан нервозно улыбнулся ему, но ощущать дискомфорт не перестал.</p>
<p>Он точно пребывал в прострации, получая поздравления, слушая детскую болтовню, смех. Но постепенно, его напряжение проходило.</p>
<p>Мысли прояснялись, и внутреннее смятение сменялось спокойствием. Хотя свою лепту вносила и ладонь Ли, чьи пальцы под столом переплетались с пальцами Ренджуна, утешая и даря уверенность в безопасности. Когда же взгляд Хуана падал в ту сторону, где Шин целовал его, парень оборачивался к Джено, который, точно читая его страхи по глазам, сжимал его руку сильнее.</p>
<p>Ренджун сам не понял, в какой момент сумел отвлечься от своего беспокойства, поддавшись игривому настроению детворы, после еды втянувшей старших в свои игры, заставив носиться по лугу играя в салки и прятки. Хуану кажется, что он просто оказывается в своем беззаботном прошлом, когда родители и брат были живы, а всё, что его заботило и волновало — как хорошо провести время с друзьями.</p>
<p>Вот только прежде не было Джено, с которым можно было прятаться в кустах от искавшего их Чэнлэ, прикрывая ладошкой рот, чтобы не засмеяться от того, насколько это было глупо и по-детски.</p>
<p>Но рвущийся наружу смех прерывается, стоит почувствовать очередной беглый поцелуй в макушку и услышать тихий шепот: «Пусть теперь это место будет связано с этими воспоминаниями, ладно?».</p>
<p>Чувствуя подступавший к горлу ком, Ренджун, ловя заботливый взгляд Ли, прикусил губу, уткнувшись Джено в плечо.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Совершив в жизни столько ошибок, Хуан думал — было ли это его компенсацией за все прошлые годы?</p>
<p>Ему бы следовало радоваться тому, что, после всех трудностей, в его жизни появился кто-то настолько невероятно заботливый как Джено, но чувство счастья от этого всегда сбивалось осознанием, что он получил это только в конце своей жизни, в паре шагов от смерти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никогда не понимал смысла детских игр, вроде бессмысленной беготни и пряток, потому как нормального детства у меня не было. На деле всё это оказалось довольно забавным и вместе с тем достаточно мучительным, особенно, когда вам приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не поцеловать того, кто вам нравится, пока вы находитесь наедине.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, самой сложной вещью в отношениях с Ренджуном стала преграда в виде его страха прикосновений. Даже просто обнимая его, мне приходилось прислушиваться — не пугают ли его мои руки, не дрожит ли он или застывает в напряжении, испытывая дискомфорт от происходящего. Это было по-настоящему трудно, потому что с каждым днем мне хотелось все чаще страстно целовать его, сжимая в объятиях, скользить губами и языком по обнаженной коже, упиваясь её вкусом.</p>
<p>С непривычки такая одержимость даже немного пугала, потому что до этого я никогда не испытывал подобных чувств и эмоций.</p>
<p>Перед отъездом Марк пожелал мне «быть сильным и ни о чем не жалеть», но то, что могло звучать просто на словах, в реальности приводило в ужас. Я никогда и никому не говорил это и даже не думал об этом, но… чувства к Ренджуну переставали быть просто симпатией.</p>
<p>Сама мысль сказать ему, что я люблю его, заставляла испытывать страх. Почему-то я был уверен, что если это случится, то все обернется сплошным кошмаром.</p>
<p>Всё и без того было пропитано безысходностью, припрятанной за вуалью нежных чувств.</p>
<p>Говорят, что перед смертью не надышишься, а оттого создавалось впечатление, что мы пытались сделать нечто невозможное.</p>
<p>Я видел, что Ренджун старался всё ещё держаться бодрым, активным и позитивным, но, находясь рядом, наблюдая за ним все время, я лучше других видел, как он угасал на глазах.</p>
<p>Все волнения и переживания подтачивали его изнутри, рабочие нагрузки и стресс лишали сил, выжимая жизненные соки без остатка.</p>
<p>Я никогда не отступал и не сдавался, но сейчас я не знал, что мне делать, потому что моим противником была сама смерть, и справиться с ней было за гранью возможного.</p>
<p>Стремясь выглядеть для Ренджуна сильным и уверенным, я был напуган и растерян. Впервые кого-то полюбив, открывшись и доверившись кому-то, как я мог удержать его, когда сразу после того, как судьба дала мне Джуни, она стремилась вырвать его из моих рук?</p>
<p>Как, черт подери, я мог сделать хоть что-то, будучи абсолютно беспомощным и бессильным?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Видя, как Ренджун с трудом удерживает слипавшиеся глаза открытыми, я решил, что на сегодня достаточно веселья. Нам всем следовало набраться за воскресенье сил, потому как следующая неделя обещала вновь быть дикой и сумасшедшей. До злополучной выставки оставались считанные дни, а потому Ким был готов спустить тридцать три шкуры с любого причастного к её проведению, если он не будет достаточно усердно работать. Я и Ренджун в данном случае исключением не были.</p>
<p>— Так ребята! До отбоя ещё пара часов, так что займите себя чем-нибудь ещё, а мы пойдем отдыхать.</p>
<p>— Но Джено! — Чэнлэ расстроено надул губы, — Мы только начали играть. Я думал, что мы могли ещё поиграть во что-нибудь.</p>
<p>— Играйте, но без нас. Идем в дом, Ренджун.</p>
<p>Потерев глаза, Хуан сморщил нос, но всё-таки поднялся из-за стола, за которым мы устроили небольшую передышку. Пожелав заранее детям доброй ночи, мы двинулись по аллее к особняку. Видя, что утренние тревоги оставили Ренджуна в покое, я чувствовал облегчение. Сегодня он выглядел необыкновенно живым, хотя теперь едва переставлял ноги от усталости.</p>
<p>— Могли бы и, правда, ещё посидеть. …Ай!</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Хуан запнулся, отчего мне пришлось придержать его под локоть.</p>
<p>— Неужели? Да ты в любой миг мог заснуть, улегшись на торт.</p>
<p>— Неправда!</p>
<p>— Нет? А может ты просто хотел, чтобы я донес тебя до дома на руках? Могу сделать это сейчас!</p>
<p>Развернувшись, я попытался поднять Хуана на руки, но получил только возмущенный вскрик.</p>
<p>— Стой! Я сам дойду! Я же не девчонка, в конце концов!</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, я выпрямился, отстраняясь.</p>
<p>— Ладно, ладно. Сам так сам.</p>
<p>Не хотелось портить вечер очередным испугом своего парня, хотя, ненадолго приподняв его, я с тревогой подумал, что Ренджун вновь похудел и сейчас был легче, чем в прошлый раз, когда я носил его на руках.</p>
<p>Дойдя до дома, я, сказав Хуану, что попрошу слуг прибрать посуду в беседке, свернул в сторону кухни.</p>
<p>Слишком устав за день, Ренджун кивнул, маленькими шажками двинувшись к лестнице. С беспокойством проводив его взглядом, я поспешил к Джехёну, который при моем появлении только усмехнулся, проходя к углу кухни, вынимая из дальнего угла короб, похожий на чемоданчик средних размеров.</p>
<p>— Держи, — повар с улыбкой протянул мне его, — Хотя я думал, ты заберешь его утром.</p>
<p>— Не хотел быть среди остальных.</p>
<p>Тихо посмеявшись, Джехён кивнул, а я, прихватив короб, поспешил к спальне Хуана.</p>
<p>Приоткрыв дверь, заглядывая внутрь, я застал Ренджуна сидящим на кровати, разглядывая подарки детей. Тепло улыбаясь, Джуни листал подаренный Сыльги фотоальбом.</p>
<p>Приблизившись, я заглянул ему через плечо, тихо хмыкая. Похоже, наша маленькая папарацци сделала сборник «семейных» фото.</p>
<p> — Думаю, у неё и, правда, талант. Если не забросит это занятие, её ждет большое будущее.</p>
<p>Вскинув голову, Ренджун с грустной улыбкой взглянул на меня, заставляя сердце до боли сжиматься. Тот взгляд, что был у него сейчас, я отлично успел выучить за все время. Он вновь думал о том, как много он терял и упускал, умирая молодым. Каждый раз видя это, я готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы больше никогда не видеть эту застывшую во взгляде всепоглощающую тоску.</p>
<p>— Согласен. Но теперь тебе стоит взглянуть на мой подарок. Держи.</p>
<p>Хуан растерянно проследил взглядом за опустившимся ему на колени чемоданчиком, а затем посмотрел на меня и обратно. Точно собираясь разминировать бомбу, Ренджун настороженно щелкнул замком. Крышка легко откинулась назад, открывая вид сразу на несколько раздвижных отделов. Желая лучше видеть его реакцию, я прошел вперед, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. Одного вида восторженного блеска в глазах было достаточно, чтобы понять, что потраченные на подарок почти все мои сбережения стоили этого момента.</p>
<p>— Это… это же безумно дорого, Джено.</p>
<p>Хрупкие пальцы осторожно скользили по всевозможным кистям, краскам, пастели, тюбикам и прочим художественным принадлежностям, точно они были сделаны из тончайшего льда.</p>
<p>— Главное, что тебе нравится. Я надеюсь это так?</p>
<p>— Шутишь? — вскинув голову, Ренджун с безумным восторгом взглянул на меня, — У меня просто нет слов.</p>
<p>— Значит всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Прикусив губу, Хуан нахмурился, а затем внезапно быстро отставил свой подарок в сторону и бросился ко мне, опрокидывая назад, вынуждая усесться на пол, пока он завис надо мной стоя на коленях.</p>
<p>Я не думал, что он сам будет целовать меня, и целовать так, что голова пойдет кругом.</p>
<p>Его руки. Его тело. Эта близость…</p>
<p>Я впервые настолько сходил с ума, забываясь, впиваясь в губы Ренджуна точно изголодавшийся зверь, прижимая его к себе. И только чувствуя, как он дрожит в моих руках, я с трудом оторвался, слегка отстраняясь, ловя на своих губах сбитое дыхание, такое же, как у меня.</p>
<p>— Джуни, — голос, предательски хрипя от возбуждения и желания, сдавал меня с потрохами, — Прости…</p>
<p>Несмотря на свои слова, мне тяжело оторвать взгляд от его лихорадочно блестевших глаз, от покрывшего щеки румянца и алеющих после поцелуя губ. Низ живота болезненно стягивает.</p>
<p>Боже, как бы я хотел повалить его сейчас здесь же на пол и покрыть тело поцелуями. Раздеть, имея возможность почувствовать соприкосновение его кожи с моей. Проникнуть в него…</p>
<p>— Мне лучше уйти…</p>
<p>— Тебе неприятно? — Хуан выглядит испуганным, сглатывая и горько усмехаясь, — Ну, да. Ты же гетеро и…</p>
<p>Со вздохом поднеся его руку к своему паху с возбуждением, не могу сдержать грустной усмешки. Осекшись на полуслове, Ренджун широко распахнул глаза и, отдернув руку, отстранился. Немного неприятна такая реакция, но я понимаю, что ему трудно реагировать на подобные действия спокойно.</p>
<p>— Вот поэтому я и хочу уйти. Джуни, если я останусь с тобой, я боюсь, что не смогу сдержаться. Ты не представляешь, как сильно меня влечет к тебе. Но мне не хочется, чтобы ты считал, что я принуждаю тебя к этому силой.</p>
<p>— Джено, я…</p>
<p>Приподнявшись, обрывая Хуана, я поцеловал его в лоб, подмечая, как он напрягся, втягивая голову в плечи. Не такой реакции я хочу от наших прикосновений.</p>
<p>— Я все понимаю. Не волнуйся. Я не причиню тебе боли. Никогда. Помнишь?</p>
<p>Поджимая губы, Ренджун легонько кивнул, а затем поднялся, отступая на пару шагов назад.</p>
<p>— Извини.</p>
<p>Встав следом, я напряженно улыбнулся. Сейчас я даже не рисковал погладить его по щеке или приобнять, ведь Хуан выглядел таким напуганным котенком.</p>
<p>— Всё нормально. Постарайся не думать об этом и ложись пораньше отдохнуть. Договорились?</p>
<p>— Да. Хорошо.</p>
<p>— Вот и отлично. Доброй ночи, Джуни.</p>
<p>Не желая испытывать собственное терпение, я поспешил к двери.</p>
<p>— Джено!</p>
<p>Остановившись, я оглянулся, держась за ручку, как за персональный якорь.</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— Я лю…</p>
<p>В запале начав говорить, Ренджун, осекшись, испугано прижал сжатый кулачок к губам.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Нет. Ничего. …Ничего. Прости. Просто, хотел сказать, спокойной ночи.</p>
<p>Еще пару секунд посмотрев на Хуана, я кивнул, едва не силой заставляя себя выйти из комнаты Ренджуна.</p>
<p>На языке горьким осадком лежали слова: «Я тоже…»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Гастон Леру, «Призрак Оперы»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты серьезно?</p><p>Ренджун только и может, что хватать воздух ртом, возмущенно глядя на ухмыляющегося Джено.</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>— Нет, ты, правда, думаешь, что я соглашусь на такую авантюру? Да ни за что на свете!</p><p>Фыркая, Хуан для убедительности даже топает ногой, но на Ли это не производит никакого эффекта. Встав с мотоцикла, он подходит ближе к Ренджуну, протягивая ему шлем.</p><p>— Тебе так сложно провести один день только со мной? С завтрашнего дня опять придется зарыться в работу до самой среды и этой разнесчастной выставки. Один день, Джуни. Разве я многого прошу? И у нас ведь ни разу не было свидания.</p><p>Всё ещё недовольно хмурясь, Хуан настороженно поглядывает в сторону железного коня, переводя взгляд на Джено, выглядевшего сейчас как типичный плохой парень — в черной косухе, потрепанных джинсах и со взлохмаченными волосами.</p><p>— Я всё равно думаю, что это слишком опасно.</p><p>— Если хочешь знать, Ким недавно вернул мне права. Желаете ознакомиться с документами, господин Хуан?</p><p>Подходя почти вплотную, так, что между ними оказывается только шлем в руках Ли, Джено слегка наклоняется вперед. Ренджун неловко краснеет, слегка прикусывая изнутри щеку.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>— Джуни, обещаю, что верну тебя в особняк в целости и сохранности. Мы просто немного прокатимся и вернемся.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Хуан резко выдохнул, вырывая из рук Ли шлем, надевая на голову под насмешливым взглядом своего парня.</p><p>— Очень надеюсь, что обойдемся без происшествий.</p><p>— Гарантирую!</p><p>Надев второй шлем, Джено вернулся к мотоциклу, усаживаясь на сиденье, дожидаясь, пока Ренджун устроится сзади, неуверенно обхватив его руками. Со вздохом сильнее притянув Хуана к себе, Ли недовольно цокнул:</p><p>— Держись крепче, если действительно не хочешь упасть.</p><p>— Я уже думаю, что пожалею об этой затее.</p><p>— И зря! — заводя двигатель, Джено слегка обернулся, — Просто не выпускай меня из своих рук, и всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Заулыбавшись, прикусив губу, Ренджун сильнее стиснул Ли в объятиях, вызывая ответную улыбку.</p><p>Минуту спустя в распахнутые ворота промчался мотоцикл с двумя пассажирами.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Не знаю, как проводят свидания нормальные люди, так что если что-то не так, то извини.</p><p>Джено чуть щурится, а затем безмятежно закрывает глаза, пока Ренджун в первый миг теряется, не зная, что делать с улегшимся ему головой на колени Ли, но вскоре всё-таки расслабляется, с легкой полуулыбкой разглядывая своего парня.</p><p>Они сидят в небольшом парковом закутке, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. После поездки к реке Хан, где они успели прогуляться, перекусить хот-догами и мороженым, такой отдых для Ренджуна наиболее подходящий. С каждым разом он умудряется все сильнее и быстрее уставать. Но думать о своей болезни Хуан совершенно не хочет, особенно в подобные моменты умиротворения. Вместо этого Ренджун сосредотачивает свое внимание на Ли. Немного сомневаясь, Хуан осторожно дотрагивается до волос Джено, заставляя его открыть глаза и улыбнуться.</p><p>— Знаешь, так ты похож на большого кота.</p><p>Хуан смешливо фыркает, убирая руку, но Джено перехватывает её, возвращая обратно.</p><p>— Не отстраняйся. Раз уж приручил этого кота, то тебе придется взять на себя за это ответственность.</p><p>Ренджун смеется, перебирая чужие волосы.</p><p>— Взять ответственность? И каким образом?</p><p>Став серьезней, Ли чуть нахмурился, ловя чужой взгляд.</p><p>— Будь со мной.</p><p>Непонимающе смотря на Джено, Ренджун неуверенно улыбается.</p><p>— Но я и так здесь.</p><p>Вздохнув, Ли садится, разворачиваясь к Хуану. Он продолжает хмуриться, будто решаясь что-то сказать или подбирая слова, но в итоге просто ухмыляется, качая головой.</p><p>— Сейчас, да, но работа слишком часто перетягивает твое внимание на себя.</p><p>— Ну, с этим я ничего поделать не могу. Поэтому тебе придется с этим смириться. К тому же это и твоя работа тоже. Или ты забыл, что всё ещё остаешься моим помощником?</p><p>Хмыкнув, Джено улыбнулся, но как-то слишком печально, отчего Ренджун и сам ощутил навалившуюся на него тоску.</p><p>— Не переживай. Я навсегда останусь твоим помощником. Я буду помнить об этом всегда.</p><p>Поддавшись вперед, Ли поцеловал Хуана, по привычке замершего, но вскоре ответившего на поцелуй. Почему-то слова Джено звучали так, точно он говорил не о работе, а о чем-то большем, о том, что происходило между ними, но чего они оба не касались в разговорах.</p><p>Все ещё имея внутри страх, Ренджун больше не был окольцован им, как прежде.</p><p>Было ли это из-за того, что накануне, имея возможность зайти дальше обычного поцелуя, Джено не воспользовался моментом, не став домогаться его? Или в том, что Хуан понял, насколько он важен для Ли на самом деле? Но вероятнее всего, причиной этому было осознание, что чувства, испытываемые Ренджуном по отношению к Джено, давно стали слишком сильны. Он не смог бы сказать, когда они переросли простую симпатию и увлеченность, выходя за все разумные пределы, становясь любовью, граничащей с зависимостью и одержимостью.</p><p>Все ещё дрожа внутри в испуге, Хуан все равно отчаянно стремился держать себя в руках, просто потому, что рядом с ним был именно Ли, а не кто-то другой. Ведь только Джено Ренджун действительно хотел довериться и доверять.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>С каждым разом я всё сильнее убеждался, что светская жизнь не для меня.</p><p>Даже в своем криминальном прошлом я не видел столько наигранного дружелюбия, лжи и лицемерия. Там ты всегда знаешь, что окружающие тебя люди чаще временные союзники, чем друзья, поэтому четко осознаешь, что от них ожидать — как только выгода между вами заканчивается, вы легко можете стать врагами.</p><p>У богачей всё было точно так же, с той лишь разницей, что сегодня они мило улыбаются и обнимают тебя, а завтра, с той же милой улыбкой, воткнут нож в спину, с заботой и участием произнося: «Извини, это ведь просто бизнес».</p><p>Честнее ждать удара, зная, что он будет, чем верить, что тебя не предадут и быть раненым тем, кому ты доверяешь.</p><p>Быть может, среди этих богачей кто-то был исключением, но то, что я видел по отношению к Ренджуну, было именно таковым. Его дружелюбно приветствовали, с наигранным восхищением нахваливая проводимую выставку, но едва он отходил, как ему вслед разносилось все так же дружелюбно звучавшее: «Как странно, что Тэиль выбрал наследником кого-то вроде него. С ним компания запросто может пойти ко дну».</p><p>И если бы я не знал, сколько сил было вложено в проведение этого мероприятия, я бы не стал сдерживаться, и высказал этим людям всё, что они заслуживали.</p><p>Мне не давало покоя, что я даже не мог находиться рядом с Хуаном, будучи вынужденным вежливо раскланиваться и контролировать наряду с другими сотрудниками все происходящее. Ренджуну же досталась роль «обложки» беседовавшей с гостями, отвечавшей на вопросы журналистов, улыбавшейся на камеру и произносившей всевозможные речи о дальнейшем развитии и росте «T&amp;A Moon».</p><p>Сейчас я как никогда прежде восхищался и гордился им. Имея все свои комплексы и страхи, он держался собрано и уверенно, ничем не демонстрируя свои слабости. И лишь те, кто знал его достаточно хорошо могли заметить некие ужимки и напряжение в поведении. Но даже так, несмотря на звучавшие в его адрес гадости и колкости, Хуан всё равно сохранял на лице маску сдержанности и спокойствия.</p><p>Остановившись рядом со мной, Ким внимательно оглядывал зал.</p><p>— Ли, проверь, готов ли фуршетный зал для следующей части мероприятия, пока Ренджун дает журналистам интервью в кабинете директора музея. Я же пригляжу, чтобы все было в порядке здесь.</p><p>— Так спокойно говорите об этом. Уверены, что Ренджун будет в норме?</p><p>— Да. Я проверил список вопросов, и мы договорились, что кроме них ничего лишнего не будет сказано. По поводу ответов, мы с Ренджуном так же уже все обговорили. Так что возвращайся к работе.</p><p>Чуть дернув щекой, я прошел к выходу из зала в холл музея, где проходила выставка.</p><p>Народу вокруг было немало, потому что для «культурного общества» это событие явно имело весомое значение. Пройдя в дальний зал, предназначенный для фуршета и развлекательной части, я переговорил с несколькими сотрудниками, убеждаясь, что все приготовления подходили к концу и оставались лишь небольшие мелочи, которые доделывали в настоящее время. Попросив всех поторопиться, я вернулся в выставочный зал.</p><p>Отыскав взглядом Кима, я, стараясь поддерживать образ серьезного, ответственного, а заодно и вежливого юноши, прошел к нему. Поскольку ДоЁн о чем-то беседовал с несколькими пожилыми дамами, мне, натянув сдержанную улыбку, пришлось дожидаться окончания их разговора, чтобы передать секретарю о настоящем положении дел. Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось, так как Ким сам был не против избавиться от чужого внимания и, извинившись перед собеседницами, обернулся ко мне.</p><p>Вероятно, на моей памяти, это был первый раз, когда Ким едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, одобрительно кивнув, произнося:</p><p>— Хорошо сработано, Ли. В таком случае я приглашу гостей на фуршет, а ты приведи туда Ренджуна. Думаю, они уже должны были закончить интервью.</p><p>Все ещё находясь в растерянности от того, что «ДоЁн меня похвалил?», я двинулся на второй этаж к кабинету директора музея.</p><p>Коротко постучав в дверь, я заглянул внутрь и замер, непонимающе хмурясь.</p><p>В кабинете Ренджун был один, и на журналистов не было ни намека. Но удивило меня отнюдь не это, а то, что Хуан ползал по полу, собирая разбросанные папки, ручки и ещё какую-то канцелярскую мелочь, которая вероятно была скинута со стола директора.</p><p>— Ренджун? Что здесь произошло?</p><p>Пройдя вперед, я опустился на колени, помогая ему собирать вещи.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто случайно уронил.</p><p>— Случайно?</p><p>Вскинув голову, возмутившись столь явной лжи, я напрягся, только теперь подмечая, как у Хуана дрожали руки и тряслись губы. Мгновенно забывая о разбросанных вещах, я придвинулся ближе к нему, перехватывая чужие ладони и аккуратно сжимая их в своих.</p><p>— Этот журналист что-то тебе сказал?</p><p>— Нет. Он ушел, как только мы закончили.</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело? Ты сам не свой, Джуни.</p><p>Поджав губы, Хуан, опустив голову, потряс ею.</p><p>— Прости. Ничего не произошло. Правда.</p><p>— Ренджун, я уже говорил тебе ранее — ты не умеешь врать.</p><p>Тяжело выдохнув, Джуни медленно поднял прежде устремленный в пол взгляд на меня.</p><p>— Мне действительно жаль, но я… боюсь, я ничего не могу тебе сказать. Наверное, я просто устал. Мне…</p><p>Внезапно сбившись, Хуан закусил губу, а затем бросился ко мне, крепко обнимая.</p><p>Теряясь от происходящего, я только успел заметить, как заблестели его глаза от подступающих слез.</p><p>— Джуни, я могу ошибаться, но твоя реакция… он снова был здесь?</p><p>— Не думай об этом.</p><p>Скрипнув зубами, я постарался отцепить Ренджуна от себя, желая подняться и найти этого ублюдка любым способом.</p><p>— Я, блять, убью его. С меня хватит!</p><p>— Джено! — стоило мне привстать, как Хуан вновь вцепился в меня, усаживая обратно на пол, обхватывая ладонями мое лицо и целуя.</p><p>Я, правда, не понимал, что происходит, потому что его трясло, но он просто целовал мои губы, а затем принялся покрывать поцелуями все мое лицо.</p><p>Рывком опрокинув его на пол, я навис сверху, сталкиваясь с напуганным взглядом, вот только сейчас я вряд ли мог думать о чем-то кроме беспокойства за него.</p><p>— Какого черта происходит, Ренджун? Что он опять сделал?</p><p>Я надеялся, что он скажет хоть что-то, чтобы каким-то образом объясниться, но Ренджун просто откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, точно смиряясь с чем-то неизбежным. Он не пытался сопротивляться или бороться. Он просто лежал едва заметно дрожа.</p><p>Отпустив его руки, я отстранился, садясь рядом.</p><p>— Почему ты просто не можешь сказать правду?</p><p>Хуан все ещё молчал. Только спустя пару минут, когда я всерьез начал переживать из-за этой тишины, он рывком сел, глядя перед собой каким-то отрешенным взглядом.</p><p>— Это уже не имеет значения. Я сам со всем разберусь. Наверное, нам следует пойти вниз?</p><p>И, не дожидаясь ответа, Ренджун поднялся, оправляя пиджак, направившись нетвердым шагом к дверям.</p><p>Глядя ему вслед я ощущал предчувствие чего-то пугающего, чего-то ужасного. Это была странная не сформировавшаяся тревога, но вместе с тем настолько четкая, что её нельзя было игнорировать. Однако и понять, что с ней делать и как от неё избавиться, я не представлял.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Если прежде я считал поведение Хуана странным, то как теперь стоило называть его поступки, вряд ли кто-либо мог сказать. Он был молчалив и угрюмо задумчив. Спонтанно мог прижаться ко мне, когда мы были наедине или начать целовать, делая это так отчаянно и пылко, что все мысли в голове точно застилало густым туманом.</p><p>Впервые на моей памяти он был холоден и резок с Кимом, когда в четверг, после обеда, внезапно собрался в одиночестве куда-то ехать, решив оставить меня в офисе. Ни я, ни ДоЁн не могли скрыть своего удивления и растерянности, потому что прежде я всегда и везде сопровождал Ренджуна. Но в этот раз Хуан слишком яростно ответил, что и у него могут быть личные дела, в которые окружающим не стоит совать свои носы. Он даже не стал использовать мои услуги, как личного водителя, ведь теперь я возил нас на работу. Вместо этого он вызвал такси и уехал неизвестно куда. Все то время, пока его не было, я не находил себе места, а если учесть, что он вернулся только поздним вечером уже в сам особняк, то вопросов становилось слишком много.</p><p>Не став сдерживаться, прижав его после ужина в спальне к стене, я потребовал ответов, но получил только очередной поцелуй. И я честно хотел разозлиться на него из-за такого поведения, но отстранившись, он положил голову мне на плечо, обнимая, тихо проговорив:</p><p>— Мне нравится тебя целовать. Кажется, будто ты делишься со мной кислородом, пока я тону. Я мог уже давно задохнуться, но благодаря тебе продолжаю дышать. Спасибо, что остаешься со мной.</p><p>Каждый новый поступок, каждое слово вселяло в мою душу панику и страх, пробуждавшие желание кричать от неизбежности чего-то надвигавшегося.</p><p>На следующий день, в пятницу, Ренджун извинился перед ДоЁном и был как никогда вежлив с сотрудниками и остальными директорами. Он смеялся, шутил и выглядел так, будто был не в себе или стал кем-то другим. Он выглядел слишком нормальным для того, кем был недавно.</p><p>А затем… все просто остановилось.</p><p>Я возвращался в кабинет, сделав Ренджуну чай во время обеда. ДоЁн принес ему на подпись несколько документов, после чего намеревался и сам отправиться в ресторан, который посещал ежедневно в это время. Забрав бумаги, Ким придержал мне дверь, пожелав нам: «Приятного аппетита».</p><p>Привычно недовольно кривясь, не имея желания есть, Хуан встал из-за стола, сделав несколько шагов мне навстречу, но дойти так и не сумел.</p><p>Я как в замедленной съемке видел, как Ренджун замер, покачнувшись, а затем его глаза закатились, и он рухнул на пол, а следом за ним и поднос из моих рук. Звон разбившейся посуды, казалось, слился со звоном моего разбившегося сердца и всех моих иллюзий, которыми я успел окружить себя за это время, думая, что мы с Ренджуном сумеем как можно дольше быть вместе.</p><p>Именно в этот миг я полностью до мельчайших деталей осознал, как страшно терять того, кто тебе дорог, того, кто становится смыслом твоей жизни, того, кого ты любишь — отчаянно и бесконечно.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End POV</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Доктор Тэн приехал в кратчайшие сроки, сразу попросив Кима и Ли выйти из кабинета. И если ДоЁн, не став возражать, сразу направился к дверям, Джено до последнего хотел остаться с Ренджуном, отчего его пришлось выводить едва ли не силой.</p><p>Все время, что врач провел за закрытой дверью, Ли метался по приемной не находя себе места. Встревоженно хмуря брови и порой прикусывая губы, парень едва сдерживался, чтобы не вернуться обратно в кабинет.</p><p>ДоЁн, сев за свой стол, наблюдал за ним с задумчивым молчанием и некой отрешенностью.</p><p>Когда дверь вновь распахнулась, Ли замер, цепко вглядываясь в лицо доктора.</p><p>— Ему лучше, но стоит отвезти его домой, — посмотрев на Джено, врач добавил, — Помогите ему дойти вниз. Сейчас это может вызвать у него трудности.</p><p>Этих слов было достаточно, чтобы Ли едва не забежал в кабинет, мельком подмечая, как доктор прошел к вставшему из-за стола Киму, продолжив разговор, но Джено это уже мало интересовало.</p><p>Ренджун, развалившись, сидел на диване. Заметив встревоженного Ли, Хуан изнуренно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Кажется, я тебя напугал. Извини.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно присев рядом, Джено беспокойно скользил взглядом по впалым щекам и выступавшим скулам, по тонкой шее и пальцам. Он будто впервые видел Ренджуна, замечая те детали и мелочи, что были уже давно, но он смог разглядеть их только сейчас.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Хуан протянул руку, беря ладонь Джено и чуть её сжимая.</p><p>— Ты рядом. Поэтому лучше. …Глупо звучит, наверное, да?</p><p>— Нет. Все в порядке.</p><p>— Поможешь встать? Кажется, все эти дела слишком меня вымотали. Доктор Тэн сказал, что стоит больше отдыхать.</p><p>— Не могу с ним не согласиться. Давай я донесу тебя на руках.</p><p>— Нет! — Ренджун нахмурился, — Я не могу позволить, чтобы подчиненные увидели меня таким. Просто придержи меня под руку, ладно?</p><p>Недовольно выдохнув, Ли всё-таки поднялся, подавая Хуану руку, помогая ему встать.</p><p>Чувствуя хрупкие пальцы, цепко державшиеся за его рукав, Джено даже боялся дышать. Казалось, Ренджун в любой момент мог вновь упасть или вовсе рассыпаться на осколки, разбиваясь, как совсем недавно чайный сервиз.</p><p>К выходу они шли медленно, порой делая остановки. Господин Тэн уже успел уйти, сказав, что после работы ещё заедет в особняк навестить Хуана. ДоЁн же сопроводил их вниз на парковку, убеждаясь, что они спокойно добрались до машины. Выглядел Ким после разговора с врачом мрачно-задумчивым, и если бы парни обратили на это внимание, возможно это заставило их задуматься о странностях поведения мужчины. Однако Ренджуну было слишком плохо и все его мысли были о том, чтобы сохранять хотя бы видимую уверенность и силу, которых на деле абсолютно не было. Джено же целиком поглотили тревоги о Хуане и остальное просто не имело для него значения.</p><p>Закрыв за Ренджуном дверь машины, Ли тяжело выдохнул, ненадолго прикрыв глаза, переводя дыхание, а затем быстрым шагом прошел ко второй двери, занимая место водителя.</p><p>Заводя двигатель и трогаясь с места, выезжая с парковки компании, Джено чувствовал на себе взгляд Хуана, но стоило ему обернуться к нему, как Ренджун приподнял уголки губ в виноватой улыбке, отвернувшись к окну.</p><p>Сильнее сжимая руль, Ли задумчиво нахмурился.</p><p>Появившаяся после выставки между ними недосказанность не давала Джено покоя. Он был уверен, что то, о чем молчал Ренджун, было чем-то значимым и важным. Но Хуан об этом, похоже, не стал бы говорить даже под пытками и это сильно задевало Ли.</p><p>Джено полагал, что между ними было по-настоящему близкое доверие, подобное которому в его жизни никогда и ни с кем не было. Но было ли все это так же для Ренджуна?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>После приезда в особняк Хуан поднялся наверх, отправившись отдыхать, засыпая сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки.</p><p>Заглянув несколькими минутами позже к нему в комнату, Джено с тревогой скользил взглядом по лицу Ренджуна. Он чувствовал в произошедшем и свою вину, ведь, когда он только приехал в дом, Хуан уже был слаб и часто нуждался в отдыхе и покое, но Ли постоянно пытался его расшевелить, заставляя то играть с ним, то делать что-то ещё. Ему казалось, что вся боль Ренджуна чаще напускная, и он может жить как обычный человек, вот только на деле, для поддержания такого образа, Хуану приходилось очень стараться.</p><p>Выйдя из спальни, Джено бесцельно двинулся вперед. Не имея каких-либо желаний, он просто брел по коридорам особняка, пока не добрался до небольшого летнего сада, в центре которого стоял плетеный столик с креслами. Тяжело вздыхая, Ли опустился на одно из них, облокачиваясь на подлокотник, подпирая голову кулаком.</p><p>Советуя ему начать эти отношения, Марк вряд ли думал, что они могут оказаться такими короткими. Хотя о таком подумать с самого начала не мог никто.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джехён стоял нависнув над столом, упираясь широко расставленными в стороны руками в гладкую поверхность. Порой он нервозно принимался постукивать пальцами, но старался все же держать себя в руках, отдергивая себя от этого раздражающего занятия.</p><p>Помимо повара здесь были Сон и Ким, но даже с присутствием нескольких человек в кухне стояла полнейшая тишина, полная напряженного молчания.</p><p>Виктория сжимала в подрагивающих руках чашку с чаем. Ей сохранять самообладание давалось тяжелее всего. Зато ДоЁн с этим справлялся лучше других, сохраняя спокойствие и беспристрастность.</p><p>В бесшумно открывшуюся дверь вошел доктор Тэн. Оглядев троицу, мгновенно устремившую в его сторону взгляды, он прошел немного вперед, встревоженно сжимая ручку своего саквояжа.</p><p>— Сейчас Ренджун спит, и я думаю, будет лучше, если он больше времени будет проводить в покое. Так что о работе ему придется забыть.</p><p>ДоЁн недовольно нахмурился, но кивнул. Отставив чашку, Сон встала со своего стула.</p><p>— А как он в целом? Он… так сдал за такой короткий срок.</p><p>— Я… — врач сбился, судорожно сглотнув, но взяв себя в руки, все же закончил, — Я сожалею. Ему действительно стало намного хуже.</p><p>Судорожные вздохи Виктории и Чона заставили доктора помрачнеть сильнее, но не став отмалчиваться, он, ещё раз оглядев напряженные лица, немного тише добавил:</p><p>— Боюсь, переживания и нагрузки ускорили развитие болезни и теперь речь идет не о нескольких месяцах, а возможно о паре недель… или даже дней.</p><p>Вскрикнув раненной птицей, Сон прижала к задрожавшим губам ладонь. За мгновение заполнившие глаза слезы крупными каплями закапали вниз. Обойдя стол, Джехён приобнял её за плечи, стараясь успокоить и утешить.</p><p>Поджав губы, доктор поклонился.</p><p>— Примите мои соболезнования. Я сожалею.</p><p>Едва выпрямившись, врач развернулся и, не прощаясь, покинул кухню, оставляя обитателей особняка с их новой болью.</p><p>Теперь царившую мрачную тишину нарушали лишь тихие всхлипы плакавшей женщины.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Оставшись незамеченным за колонной, Джено медленно съехал на пол, глядя пустым взглядом прямо перед собой.</p><p>Став случайным свидетелем короткого разговора, он не был готов к тому, что услышал.</p><p>Все происходило слишком быстро. Настолько, что этих жалких две недели с Ренджуном, которые они провели как пара, ему было чудовищно мало. Его впервые кто-то принял и полюбил, да и он сам впервые к кому-то так сильно привязался.</p><p>И вдруг… все должно было закончиться именно так?</p><p>Его Джуни должен был умереть так скоро?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Виктория, не без труда взяв себя в руки и успокоившись, отправилась наверх, относить ужин Ренджуну. Джено в первый момент хотел остаться ужинать вместе с ним, но Хуан отправил его в столовую, сказав, что ему не стоит бросать детей в одиночестве.</p>
<p> Джехён же, закончив с готовкой, вышел проводить собравшегося домой ДоЁна.</p>
<p> Пройдя к своей машине, Ким остановился, обернувшись назад, оглядывая особняк задумчивым взглядом. Следом за ним взглянув на здание, Чон со вздохом спрятал руки в карманы.</p>
<p> — Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге все закончится именно так.</p>
<p> — Это было очевидно с момента, когда доктор Тэн сказал, что он неизлечим.</p>
<p> — Ты всё так же жесток и холоден к нему. Но не его вина в том, что Тэиль погиб.</p>
<p> — Кто знает… — немного помолчав, ДоЁн, наблюдая за силуэтами в окнах, задумчиво тихо добавил, — Иногда мне кажется, что этот дом проклят. Всякий, кто прикоснется к роду семейства Мунов и посмеет любить, будет обречен либо на страдания, либо на гибель.</p>
<p> Насторожившись, Джехён осторожно взглянул на Кима.</p>
<p> — Ты о Ренджуне и Джено? Думаю, это все заметили.</p>
<p> Хмыкнув, ДоЁн с усмешкой взглянул на повара.</p>
<p> — Они лишь одни из многих. Ни родители Тэиля, ни его бабушка и дедушка не были счастливы в своем браке.</p>
<p> — Но, во всяком случае, Тэиль с Айрин дорожили друг другом.</p>
<p> Ким ухмыльнулся, покачав головой.</p>
<p> — Скорее он её боготворил, а она относилась к нему как к другу детства, за которого ей пришлось выйти замуж по желанию родителей. Они были близки, это правда, но вряд ли она когда-нибудь по-настоящему любила его, как мужчину. Её тяготили чувства Тэиля. Для неё они были невыносимо удушающими.</p>
<p> Джехён нахмурился, а ДоЁн со вздохом бросил беглый взгляд на особняк, принявшись искать в кармане ключи.</p>
<p> — Если подумать, то вероятно ни у кого в доме нет пары. Не задерживаются они как-то. Сон в разводе, ты всё ещё страдаешь по своей первой любви…</p>
<p> Помрачнев, Чон раздраженно процедил:</p>
<p> — Я не страдаю. Это скорее твоя привилегия с университетских времен безответно хранить верность.</p>
<p> Вскинув голову, Ким с легким удивлением посмотрел на повара, который ожидал, что ДоЁн разозлится, но секретарь вместо этого криво с горечью улыбнулся.</p>
<p> — Знаешь, в чем проблема однолюбов вроде нас с тобой, — Джехён недовольно нахмурился, сжимая в карманах руки в кулаки, но не спеша прерывать Кима, — Для нас любовь, как хроническое заболевание. Все мечтают о чувствах один раз и на всю жизнь до самого гроба, вот только в реальности это выглядит не столь романтично, потому что тебя могут отвергнуть, если чувства не взаимны, или бросить, встретив кого-то лучше. Вариантов много, но итог один — одиночество. Так что, твои слова меня не задели, потому что я понимаю, что как бы ты не отрицал, тебя самого это задевает сильнее.</p>
<p> Сжав челюсть, Чон предпочел промолчать.</p>
<p> Открыв дверь машины, ДоЁн сел за руль и, кивнув Джехёну, отъехал от особняка.</p>
<p> Оставшись в одиночестве, повар тяжело выдохнул, направившись обратно в дом.</p>
<p> Возможно, в чем-то Ким действительно был прав.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ренджуну было не нужно о чем-либо спрашивать окружающих, он и так сам все знал и прекрасно понимал.</p>
<p> Ему все ещё было страшно, но теперь, это уже не давило на него так сильно. Смерть, оставаясь для него пугающим спутником, была неизбежна, а потому было глупо продолжать свои попытки делать вид, что все в порядке. Его тяготило лишь осознание того, как мучает окружающих это напряженное ожидание конца. Покрасневшие глаза Виктории. Тревожные взгляды малышей, которым никто ничего не говорит, но которые сами чутко чувствуют эту повисшую в воздухе темную атмосферу. Встревоженные переглядки слуг. Все это тяжелой ношей опускалось на плечи Хуана, ради окружающих пытавшегося не выглядеть слишком разбитым.</p>
<p> Но всё-таки главное, что заставляло его сердце обливаться кровью, это виноватый и тоскливый взгляд Ли. Джено не ходил с этим клеймом скорби на лице и даже пытался привычно шутить, хотя всегда крутился где-то поблизости от Ренджуна, с одержимой дрожью готовясь сорваться к своему парню по любому мельчайшему зову, по поводу и без.</p>
<p> Из-за царившей мрачной атмосферы с самого утра субботы, Хуан, после недолгих раздумий, попросил Сон, чтобы она собрала вещи детей и их на выходные отвезли отдохнуть к морю. Поскольку сам Ренджун сопровождать их не мог, а Джено изначально забраковал эту идею, не желая оставлять своего парня одного, было решено, что присматривать за малышами отправятся две служанки, которые часто о них заботились.</p>
<p> Выйдя на порог проводить детей, Хуан с улыбкой наставлял их слушаться старших и хорошо провести время. При этом, перед тем, как малыши забрались в автомобиль, он заключил каждого из них в крепкие объятия, удерживая их так едва ли не по полминуты.</p>
<p> Теряясь из-за такого поведения Ренджуна, дети с испуганным непониманием бросали встревоженные взгляды в сторону стоявшего в стороне Джено. Сдержанно напряженно улыбаясь, Ли безмолвно наблюдал за ними, предпочитая по большей мере сохранять молчание, ограничившись лишь парой слов, чтобы детвора не рисковала доводить своих нянек до белого каления. На деле же, Джено просто не мог найти подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить детям то, что происходило на самом деле. Сейчас, зная Хуана достаточно хорошо, он понимал, что Ренджун не хотел, чтобы дети видели его именно таким: истощенным, слабым, замученным.</p>
<p> Провожая взглядом отъехавшую машину, Хуан глядел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из виду. Подойдя к нему со спины, Джено аккуратно опустил руку ему на плечо.</p>
<p> — Джуни, идем в дом?</p>
<p> Со вдохом улыбнувшись, Ренджун обернулся, заглядывая в глаза Ли.</p>
<p> — Конечно.</p>
<p> Взяв старшего под руку, Хуан медленным шагом направился в особняк. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице он вновь посмотрел на Джено, задумчиво спросив:</p>
<p> — Помнишь, когда-то ты читал на ночь детям?</p>
<p> — Хм… да. Было дело. А что такое?</p>
<p> — Можешь почитать для меня тоже?</p>
<p> Приостановившись на пару мгновений от удивления, Ли бросил растерянный взгляд на безмятежно улыбавшегося Ренджуна.</p>
<p> — Хорошо. Тогда сейчас схожу в библиотеку, взять какую-нибудь книгу. Какой жанр предпочитаешь?</p>
<p> — Все равно. Можешь выбрать на свой вкус.</p>
<p> — Ладно, но за язык тебя никто не тянул, поэтому если не понравится, не вздумай возмущаться!</p>
<p> — Хорошо, не буду.</p>
<p> Слушая тихий смех Хуана, Джено поймал себя на мысли, что хочет слушать его, как можно дольше. И ему казалось странным, что все действительно может закончиться в любой момент.</p>
<p> Переступив порог, Ренджун внезапно застыл, а затем, вырвав руку из захвата Ли, под его недоумевающим взглядом, забежал в ванну, склоняясь над унитазом. Пройдя следом, Джено приблизился, застыв в стороне в ожидании, с тревогой наблюдая за Хуаном, которого рвало тем скромным завтраком, который он смог заставить себя съесть недавно.</p>
<p> Спустя пару минут, выпрямившись, Ренджун изнуренно выдохнул, отходя к раковине, смочить лицо и ополоснуть рот.</p>
<p> Подойдя ближе, легонько дотронувшись лба Хуана, Джено неуверенно спросил:</p>
<p> — Принести воды?</p>
<p> — Да. Это лишним не будет.</p>
<p> — Может, выпьешь какие-нибудь лекарства?</p>
<p> Промокнув лицо полотенцем, Ренджун развернулся к Ли.</p>
<p> — Я уже выпил все, что мне прописали. Это просто один из симптомов болезни и только.</p>
<p> — Один из симптомов? Хочешь сказать, это не впервые?</p>
<p> — Даже если так, это ничего не даст тебе, а мое состояние не изменится от твоих переживаний. Поэтому не зацикливайся на этом.</p>
<p> — Но я не могу не волноваться о тебе, Джуни!</p>
<p> — Просто принеси мне воды и захвати из библиотеки книгу. Этого будет более чем достаточно для меня.</p>
<p> Пройдя мимо Джено, Хуан забрался на кровать, сложив руки у солнечного сплетения. Выйдя из ванной следом, Ли внимательно наблюдал за удобно устраивавшимся на постели Ренджуном, обратившимся к нему с напряженной и натянутой улыбкой.</p>
<p> — Постарайся не заставлять меня ждать слишком долго.</p>
<p> Вздохнув, Джено кивнул, покидая комнату.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Весь день провалявшись в кровати за книгой и разговорами, Джено чувствовал, что Ренджун не сводит с него глаз, наблюдая за каждым его вдохом или движением ресниц. В итоге, не удержавшись, Ли с усмешкой произнес:</p>
<p> — Такое чувство, будто ты хочешь отпечатать мой образ у себя в голове.</p>
<p> — Было бы неплохо, — Хуан расплылся в улыбке, а затем перевернулся на другой бок и, придвинувшись к краю, потянулся к тумбе.</p>
<p> — Эй, я не против этого. Куда ты собрался?</p>
<p> — Хочу тебе кое-что дать.</p>
<p> Открыв нижний ящик, Ренджун вынул темную папку, передавая её недоумевающему Джено.</p>
<p> — Что это?</p>
<p> — Мои рисунки. Как Сыльги собирает фотографии всех, так я собираю рисунки.</p>
<p> Развязав завязки, Ли откинул обложку, вынимая листы, принимаясь их просматривать под комментарии придвинувшегося ближе Хуана.</p>
<p> — Это мой дом. Тот, что был у моей семьи, когда я был ребёнком. А это родители. Здесь, правда, они по отдельности. Хотел нарисовать их портреты, пока ещё помнил, как они выглядят. Боялся, что со временем могу забыть.</p>
<p> — Твоя мама очень красивая. Вы с ней похожи.</p>
<p> Ренджун тихо засмеялся.</p>
<p> — Да уж. А вот Кун пошел в папу. Он тоже был всегда собранным и суровым.</p>
<p> Улыбаясь от чужих воспоминаний, Джено сменял страницы, пока не заметил, как Хуан внезапно притих. Взглянув на него, Ли насторожился нахмурившемуся серьезному виду.</p>
<p> — Что-то не так?</p>
<p> — Нет, — поджав губы, Ренджун заглянул в лицо Джено, — Просто подумал, что… было бы неплохо встретить их там.</p>
<p> Сильнее сжав руки, Ли помрачнел:</p>
<p> — Не говори так, пожалуйста.</p>
<p> — Прости, но это правда. Как бы не прогонял эти мысли, все равно не могу перестать думать об этом.</p>
<p> — Тогда лучше думай обо мне, Джуни.</p>
<p> Со вздохом кивнув, Хуан потянулся обратно к папке.</p>
<p> — Хорошо. Я постараюсь. К тому же, здесь есть и твой портрет.</p>
<p> — Да?</p>
<p> Пролистывая листы в поисках нужного, Джено надеялся, что они смогут отвлечься, хотя мысли то и дело возвращались к осознанию краткости происходящего и близости неизбежного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Оставить Хуана одного Джено позволил себе лишь вечером и то ненадолго, отойдя принять душ и переодеться в пижаму. Ренджун последовал его примеру, устроив себе также водные процедуры, пусть Ли и беспокоился, что ему может стать плохо в ванной, но Хуан только отмахнулся, сказав, что все будет в порядке.</p>
<p> Хотя они спали вместе не первый раз, вернувшись в комнату, Ренджун выглядел слегка нервозно и напряженно, поглядывая на Джено, вновь листавшего страницы художественного альбома.</p>
<p> Забравшись на кровать, Хуан подтянул одеяло почти до самых ушей.</p>
<p> Закрыв папку, Ли с нежностью взглянул на своего парня, удивившись.</p>
<p> — Тебе не жарко? Или тебя морозит?</p>
<p> — Нет, все хорошо. Просто так уютнее.</p>
<p> — Ну, ладно. Тогда давай спать. Доброй ночи, Джуни.</p>
<p> Наклонившись к Хуану, Ли ласково коснулся губами его лба, после чего развернулся к выключателю, гася свет, оставляя в комнате темный сумрак, перейти которому во мрак не давал отсвет уличных фонарей.</p>
<p> Опустившись на постель, Джено вновь посмотрел в сторону выглядывавшего из-под одеяла Ренджуна. Легко усмехнувшись такому странному, хотя и довольно милому поведению, парень закрыл глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Чуткий сон Ли прервало ощущение чужого пристального взгляда.</p>
<p> Открыв глаза, Джено нахмурился, различая в темноте сидевший на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, силуэт Ренджуна, внимательно смотревшего на него. Приподнявшись, Ли взлохматил волосы.</p>
<p> — Не спится? Могу принести тебе теплый чай, чтобы было проще заснуть.</p>
<p> — Нет. Не нужно.</p>
<p> Замерев, Джено насторожился, тихий голос Хуана звучал как-то слишком напряженно.</p>
<p> — Джуни, все хорошо?</p>
<p> — Да, но…</p>
<p> Ренджун еле слышно вздохнул, а уже в следующий миг Ли пришлось завалиться обратно на кровать, так как Хуан навис над ним.</p>
<p> — У меня есть просьба.</p>
<p> Чувствуя смесь легкого волнения и тревоги от очередного странного поведения своего парня, Джено судорожно сглотнул.</p>
<p> — И какая?</p>
<p> Прежде чем ответить, Ренджун промолчал с десяток секунд, будто собирался то ли с мыслями, то ли с мужеством. Наклонившись ниже, Хуан замер и, взволнованно облизав губы, тихо прошептал:</p>
<p> — Переспи со мной.</p>
<p> Окончательно лишившись намеков на сон, Джено не мог поверить в то, что услышал.</p>
<p> — Прости, что ты сказал?</p>
<p> — Переспи со мной, Джено.</p>
<p> Пытаясь осознать реальность происходящего, Ли ошеломленно выдохнул:</p>
<p> — Переспать? Я либо ещё сплю, либо… я не знаю, что происходит.</p>
<p> Сделав глубокий вдох, точно собираясь нырнуть в пучину, Ренджун наклонился к Джено, прижимаясь к его губам в поцелуе.</p>
<p> В любой другой момент Ли был бы рад такой инициативе Хуана, но странности поведения Ренджуна переходили все границы. Взяв Ренджуна за плечи, Джено отстранил его от себя, садясь на постели.</p>
<p> — Постой. Что на тебя нашло, Джуни?</p>
<p> — Я не могу желать переспать со своим парнем?</p>
<p> — Конечно, нет! То есть да… в смысле… — чувствуя, что он все больше путается в происходящем, Ли ненадолго замолк, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы продолжить, — Ты ведь боишься этого, Джуни. Зачем заставлять себя делать то, что тебя пугает? Вряд ли лишний стресс и паника пойдут тебе на пользу! Тебе ведь и так плохо в эти дни, я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало ещё хуже.</p>
<p> Поджав губы, Хуан нахмурился, давая Ли время успокоиться.</p>
<p> — Ты прав. Мне хуже. Я знаю это лучше чем кто-либо другой, Джено. Я умираю, и это не изменить. Но… — Ренджун сглатывает, опуская взгляд на руки, нервно теребя уголок одеяла, — ты же знаешь о моем прошлом. Я занимался сексом с таким количеством людей, что при всем желании не смогу их сосчитать. И… я боюсь не этого, а насилия, боли. …Но я знаю, что ты не будешь выворачивать мне челюсть или выкручивать руки, бить в процессе или душить…</p>
<p> Хуан замолк. Его губы дрожали, а на глазах выступили слезы, но он постарался продолжить:</p>
<p> — Возможно, я неверно сказал, но… Я не хочу просто переспать с тобой. Я хочу заняться любовью. Не по принуждению или чужому желанию, а потому что я сам хочу это. Потому что я хочу быть ближе к тебе. …К тому, кого я люблю.</p>
<p> — Ренджун…</p>
<p> — Я понимаю, что тебе может быть неприятно делать это из-за моего состояния, но я хочу хоть раз в жизни почувствовать близость не ради удовлетворения желания и похоти, а потому что… потому что это… просто ты.</p>
<p> Кусая губы в ожидании ответа, Хуан горько усмехнулся, слыша в ответ только молчание.</p>
<p> — Прости. Просто забудь. Это было глупо…</p>
<p> Слова оборвались, тая в воздухе, сменяясь стоном и едва слышным шорохом одеяла.</p>
<p> Джено целовал Ренджуна неспешно и ласково. Выверяя каждое действие, каждое касание, каждый вздох.</p>
<p> Впервые в жизни Ли был так осторожен, ловя даже самую мелкую и незначительную реакцию, аккуратно снимая чужую пижаму: расстегивая пуговицы на чужой рубашке и стягивая брюки, давая Хуану возможность стягивать одежду и со своих плеч.</p>
<p> Джено и сам ощущал внутри взволнованную дрожь, боясь сделать хоть что-то не так, хотя прежде никогда настолько сильно не заботился о своих партнерах. Но Ренджун был другой, не похожий ни на кого, с кем Ли был прежде, а потому он заслуживал особого отношения во всем.</p>
<p> Все происходящее выглядело, как нереальный сон, который ни за что на свете не хотелось прерывать. Слишком волшебно было чувствовать скользившие по коже тонкие пальцы, взволнованно искусанные губы, целовавшие его плечи, и дрожавшее тело, которое Джено покрывал поцелуями.</p>
<p> Они не говорили друг другу ни слова, предпочитая делиться всем через касания и поцелуи. Ничто из сказанного не могло бы в полной мере передать их чувства, эмоции, переживания, волнения. Любые слова сейчас стали бы только помехой, нарушившей соединявшую их атмосферу трепетности и нежности.</p>
<p> Все происходящее, как и желал Ренджун, нельзя было назвать простым сексом. Каждое движение, каждый стон и сбитое дыхание пропитывалось заботой, лаской, любовью.</p>
<p> Ловя губами чужой вскрик, прижимаясь всем телом к содрогнувшемуся в оргазме Хуану, Ли старался запомнить этот момент как можно четче и ярче.</p>
<p> Джено ощущал себя невероятно счастливым, чувствуя, как Ренджун улыбается ему в поцелуй.</p>
<p> Оторвавшись от чужих губ, Ли аккуратно убрал с лица Хуана взмокшие пряди, оглаживая его скулы.</p>
<p> Даже в темноте было заметно, как сияли глаза Ренджуна, пока он смотрел на Джено.</p>
<p> — Спасибо.</p>
<p> Тихо засмеявшись, Ли бегло поцеловал губы Хуана.</p>
<p> — Не смей меня благодарить за то, что делаешь меня счастливым.</p>
<p> Улыбнувшись, Ренджун прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p> — Хотя, кажется, я немного устал.</p>
<p> — Тебе стоит отдохнуть.</p>
<p> — Да… ты прав. Это будет лучше.</p>
<p> Отстранившись, Джено заботливо укрыл Хуана одеялом, подоткнув сбоку.</p>
<p> Вздохнув, Ренджун уже сквозь дрему, еле слышно выдохнул:</p>
<p> — Джено… Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно я тебя люблю…</p>
<p> Улыбнувшись, Ли лег рядом, с нежностью смотря на Хуана, который совсем скоро заснув тихо сопел носом.</p>
<p> Под одеялом взяв Ренджуна за руку, Джено переплел их пальцы, шепотом, слегка волнуясь из-за того, что произносит это впервые в жизни, говоря:</p>
<p> — Я тоже, Джуни. Я тоже очень сильно люблю тебя.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ещё не открыв глаза, Ли уже улыбнулся при воспоминаниях о событиях минувшей ночи. Казалось, у него в груди пылало огромное согревающее его солнце, зажженное для него специально Ренджуном.</p>
<p> Открыв глаза, Джено заулыбался ещё шире, видя уткнувшегося в подушку Хуана.</p>
<p> Сев на кровати, пропуская меж пальцами пряди волос, парень придвинулся ближе любуясь своим возлюбленным. Понимая, что Ренджуну все ещё требуется отдохнуть, Ли не удержался от желания разбудить его, чтобы вновь поцеловать.</p>
<p> Дотронувшись сквозь одеяло чужой поясницы, Джено медленно провел ладонью вверх, наклоняясь ближе к уху Хуана, шепча:</p>
<p> — Джуни, просыпайся. Я уже соскучился по тебе. …Джуни?</p>
<p> Ренджун не ответил и даже не отмахнулся, хотя обычно спал довольно чутко. Чувствуя, что что-то не так, Джено потряс Хуана за плечо.</p>
<p> — Ренджун?</p>
<p> Из-за нараставшей внутри паники, Ли отбросил одеяло, потянув Хуана на себе. Ренджун перевернулся с легкостью безвольной куклы. Его кожа стала неестественного белого цвета, а губы не просто посинели, но и приобрели темновато-фиолетовый оттенок.</p>
<p> За мгновение Джено охватил непередаваемый ужас, заставивший его схватиться за голову.</p>
<p> — Джуни, нет. Нет! Не так! Не сейчас! Ты не можешь! Ты не можешь…</p>
<p> Судорожно соображая, что делать, Джено припал ухом к чужой груди. Сердце в груди Хуана билось тихо и сбивчиво, будто находясь на грани того, чтобы остановиться.</p>
<p> Мысли лихорадочно метались в голове Ли. Он был уверен, что реши позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, обитатели дома явно опять решат позвонить доктору Тэну, который лишь разведет руками. Но разве он мог бросить Ренджуна умирать, именно сейчас, именно так?</p>
<p> Наспех натягивая пижамные штаны и рубашку, Джено завернул Хуана в одеяло, выбегая из комнаты, торопливо сбегая вниз. Ему было страшно, что он может не успеть и Ренджун умрет вот так, прямо у него на руках.</p>
<p> — Ли? Что ты делаешь? — выйдя из столовой, Сон недоуменно переводила взгляд с Джено на светлый ком в его руках, пока не заметила торчавшую из одеяла макушку, — Господи! Что с ним? Куда ты его тащишь?!</p>
<p> Метнувшись к парню, Виктория попыталась остановить Ли, но он, ненадолго перехватив Ренджуна одной рукой, второй оттолкнул женщину с дороги.</p>
<p> — Прочь! Я не позволю ему умереть!</p>
<p> Оступившись на каблуках, Сон упала на пол. Не обращая на неё внимания, Джено ногой распахнул дверь, босиком устремившись в сторону гаража, слыша кричавшую ему вслед проклятья Викторию.</p>
<p> Не теряя время на выбор машины, Ли метнулся к первой попавшейся, открывая дверь со стороны пассажира, опуская на сиденье безвольное тело Хуана. Стараясь не смотреть в безжизненное лицо неестественных оттенков, Джено трясущимися руками пристегнул ремень.</p>
<p> Мысленно благодаря водителя, хранившего всегда возле машин ключи, Ли спешно сел за руль, заводя двигатель.</p>
<p> Стрелой вылетев из гаража, автомобиль устремился к воротам.</p>
<p> Хромая выйдя из дома, Виктория попыталась броситься наперерез, но подвернутая во время падения нога не давала ей возможность нормально двигаться.</p>
<p> Всю жизнь Джено был атеистом и не верил в какого-либо Бога, но сейчас он готов был умолять кого угодно, чтобы только Ренджун остался жив.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Тишина приемного покоя частной больницы нарушается ворвавшимся внутрь темноволосым, широкоплечим парнем, несущим на руках завернутого в одеяло второго юношу. В первый миг медсестры теряются от вида взлохмаченного юноши одетого в одну пижаму и шлепающего по полу босиком, но стоит ему выдохнуть на грани истерики: «Помогите ему!», — как они срываются со своих мест.</p>
<p> Все происходит слишком стремительно и быстро, как в каком-то сумасшедшем хороводе. Ренджун, которого опускают на носилки. Суровое лицо мужчины, оглядевшего Ли с головы до ног и мрачно бросившего:</p>
<p> — Дождись меня в кабинете.</p>
<p> Но прежде чем он уйдет, Джено хватается за белый халат, дрожащим голосом выдыхая:</p>
<p> — Спаси его, хён. Я что угодно сделаю. Только спаси его.</p>
<p> С мрачным видом вырвав руку, мужчина, прежде чем устремиться быстрым шагом за удалявшимися носилками, раздраженно повторяет:</p>
<p> — Жди в кабинете.</p>
<p> Смотря опустошенным взглядом на двери, за которыми скрылся врач, Джено кажется, что у него подкашиваются ноги и он в любой миг может упасть на колени. Но находя в себе силы тронуться с места, он, под любопытными взглядами персонала и посетителей, разворачивается, уходя в сторону одного из коридоров.</p>
<p> Он знает эту больницу как свои пять пальцев, хотя здесь ему всегда не особо рады, зато, сейчас это единственное место, где он может рассчитывать хоть на какую-то помощь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Впервые в этот кабинет Джено попал, когда ему было двенадцать.</p>
<p> После очередной драки, побитого, раненного мальчишку, сидевшего на земле, привалившись к стене заднего двора больницы, нашел тридцатилетний врач. Тогда, закрыв его зонтом от падавшего дождя, мужчина суровым взглядом оглядел ребёнка, зло огрызнувшегося на незнакомца: «Чё вылупился, псина! Проваливай, давай». Несмотря на грубость мальчишки, мужчина почти силой завел его в больницу, отведя к себе в кабинет, чтобы обработать и промыть детские раны.</p>
<p> Позднее, Ли не раз обращался к нему за помощью, получая полные раздражения и недовольства отклики, а так же, как бы ни было, желанную помощь.</p>
<p> У них были странные отношения, потому что врач всегда помогал парню, но неизменно каждый раз напоминал: «Надеюсь, это последний раз, и я тебя больше не увижу! Не вмешивай меня в свои криминальные дела, Джено! Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с кем-то вне закона!».</p>
<p> Сейчас Ли отлично понимал врача, потому что ни ему, ни Ренджуну, соприкосновение с миром мафии ничего хорошего не принесло.</p>
<p> Сидя на жестком стуле для посетителей, сцепив все ещё трясущиеся руки в замок, Джено пустым взглядом оглядывал наизусть заученную обстановку кабинета. Два шкафа, заваленные документами, картами больных и парой медицинских справочников. Небольшой разборный диван, на котором врач порой спал, не имея возможности из-за работы уехать домой. Широкий стол с компьютером, на котором в углу стопкой сложены медицинские карты, а по центру стоит стаканчик с ручками и, извечно любовно оглаживаемая мужчиной рамка с фотографией, на которой он был вместе с темноволосой девушкой, немного старше него.</p>
<p> Джено старается взять себя в руки, но его все равно трясет из-за неизвестности. Как там Ренджун? Все ли с ним в порядке? Что с ним делают и как долго это всё ещё продлится?</p>
<p> Ли теряет счет времени и ему кажется, что стрелки на часах отсчитывают уже не часы, а сутки. Поэтому, когда дверь распахивается и в кабинет заходит недовольный мужчина, Джено мгновенно подрывается с места, подлетая к нему.</p>
<p> — Как он? Он жив? Он в порядке?</p>
<p> Захлопнув дверь, врач оттолкнул парня с дороги, направившись к своему столу.</p>
<p> — Сколько раз я тебя просил не вмешивать меня в свои дела? Где ты вообще нашел этого парня?</p>
<p> — Просто скажи, как он, ТэЁн хён?</p>
<p> Бросив мрачный взгляд на Ли, впервые видя его таким нервным и взволнованным, мужчина опустился за стол.</p>
<p> — Пока жив. Но не могу гарантировать, что надолго, — потерев лоб, врач со вздохом добавил, — Возможно, потребуется пересадка органов. Его внутренности в ужасном состоянии. И я могу только гадать, кто мог это сделать.</p>
<p> — В смысле? — подойдя к столу мужчины, упираясь в него ладонями, Ли потеряно, яростно выпалил, — Он же болен! Врачи сказали, что эта болезнь неизлечима. Но должен же быть какой-то вариант, как его спасти! Ты же можешь что-то сделать? Скажи, что ты можешь ему помочь, хён?!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> Внимательно глядя на Джено, ТэЁн удивленно выгнул бровь.</p>
<p> — Прости? Ты сказал, что у него неизлечимая болезнь? Я не ослышался?</p>
<p> Отстранившись, Джено непонимающе выдохнул:</p>
<p> — Да. А что не так?</p>
<p> Нахмурившись, мужчина произнес:</p>
<p> — Это не болезнь, Джено. Совершенно точно. Его состояние последствие тяжелой интоксикации. Я отправил его кровь на анализ, чтобы выяснить, что это за вещество, так как прежде с ним не сталкивался. Но судя по всему, он длительное время подвергался его действию. Вероятно потребляя внутрь небольшими дозами, возможно через пищу или питье. Поэтому смерть и не наступила быстро.</p>
<p> — Хочешь сказать… его кто-то травил несколько месяцев подряд?</p>
<p> — Возможно. Конкретно назвать срок я не могу. Мне нужно получить для начала результаты из лаборатории. Тогда уже можно будет со всем полностью разобраться. Но пока всё, что мы можем, это подключить его к искусственному жизнеобеспечению. Джено?</p>
<p> Смутно слушая слова ТэЁна, парень судорожно думал лишь об одном.</p>
<p> Ренджун не был болен, но кто-то страстно желал его убить, заставив перед этим как можно больней и мучительней страдать.</p>
<p> Вот только кто это мог быть, если для того, чтобы травить Хуана так долго, отравителю нужно было достаточно часто находиться в доме, который Ренджун практически не покидал?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мысли путались меж собой, сталкиваясь и сплетаясь в узлы.</p><p>Джено лихорадочно пытался понять, кто и зачем мог пытаться убить Ренджуна, если он никому ничего плохого не сделал? Хотя если искать мотивы для такого, то это мог быть кто угодно. Скольких не устраивало то, что Ренджун стал наследником Тэиля? Со сколькими у него были напряженные отношения в компании и за её пределами? Но если это кто-то имеющий доступ в особняк, то первым в голову приходил ДоЁн. Уж слишком часто Ким демонстрировал неприязнь к Хуану, и мотивов у него было более чем достаточно.</p><p>— Джено!</p><p>Вздрогнув, Ли прервал свои мысли, возвращаясь в кабинет ТэЁна, глядевшего на него с крайним раздражением.</p><p>— Может, ты всё-таки выслушаешь меня?!</p><p>— Прости, хён. Я просто растерян. Что ты сказал?</p><p>— Я говорил о том, что мне следует заполнить документы на этого парня, если ты хочешь, чтобы я его наблюдал. Так что будет лучше, если ты назовешь мне его данные.</p><p>Застыв, Джено вновь хмуро задумался.</p><p>— А можно как-то сделать, чтобы эта информация осталась скрытой?</p><p>— Разумеется, врачебная тайна будет соблюдена и…</p><p>— Нет. Ты можешь хотя бы на время оформить его как кого-то другого?</p><p>— Ты смеешься надо мной сейчас?</p><p>— Хён, если его пытались убить, я боюсь, что его могут найти и попытаться вновь с ним разобраться! Дай мне хотя бы неделю, чтобы решить эту проблему!</p><p>ТэЁн сурово нахмурился.</p><p>— Этот мальчишка что, какая-то большая шишка?</p><p>— Он наследник компании «T&amp;A Moon» и её генеральный директор.</p><p>Врач недоуменно вскинул брови.</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— Абсолютно. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я работаю у него помощником.</p><p>— И спать с ним часть твоих обязанностей?</p><p>ТэЁн иронично выгнул бровь. Сглотнув, Джено нахмурился, а затем тихо сказал:</p><p>— Все совсем не так. Я просто люблю его, хён. Можешь считать чем-то предосудительным, встречаться с кем-то своего пола, но он единственный, кто относится ко мне, как к человеку, а не как к бродячей псине или куску дерьма.</p><p>Поджав губы, доктор со вздохом потер переносицу.</p><p>— Я не собирался тебя осуждать. В конце концов, с кем спать — дело твое. Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы информация о нем не вышла за пределы больницы. На крайний случай, скажу, что он такой же беспризорник, как ты.</p><p>Джено нахмурился, потому что на деле это было близко к правде.</p><p>— Но его документы мне все равно потребуются, чтобы узнать его прежнюю медицинскую карту.</p><p>— Ладно, — нехотя кривясь, Ли вздохнул, — Я привезу всё, что смогу.</p><p>— Только постарайся сделать это поскорее. Так мне будет проще назначить ему верное лечение, не тратя лишнего времени.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда съезжу за документами и вернусь обратно. Но я смогу потом побыть с ним?</p><p>— Пока обещать это не могу. Он находится в реанимации, и не думаю, что будет разумно приводить его в чувства с учетом состояния на данный момент. Иначе он будет испытывать сильные боли.</p><p>Мрачно кивнув, Ли взъерошил волосы. От одной мысли, что кто-то довел его возлюбленного до такого состояния, внутри поднималась волна злобы и ненависти.</p><p>— Кто бы это ни был. Кто бы не поступил так с Ренджуном, он за это ответит.</p><p>Сердито нахмурившись, ТэЁн встал из-за стола.</p><p>— Джено, я понимаю, что ты можешь быть зол, но не руби с плеча. Месть не принесет…</p><p>Осекшись, врач испуганно замер. Подняв на него взгляд, парень гневно сощурился. Никогда прежде ТэЁн не видел у Джено такого мрачного и тяжелого взгляда. Взгляда человека, который не остановится ради своей цели ни перед чем.</p><p>— Прости, хён. Но не в этот раз. Если потребуется, я весь город в крови умою. Но та тварь, которая причинила Ренджуну столько боли и страданий отправится на три метра под землю, но перед этим она тысячу раз пожалеет, что решилась на такой поступок.</p><p>Не став продолжать этот разговор, Джено вышел из кабинета, направившись к выходу из больницы.</p><p>Из-за его пижамы и босых ног окружающие все ещё бросали на него любопытные взгляды, но быстро отворачивались, стоило им увидеть темный жесткий взгляд на мрачном непроницаемом лице.</p><p>Броситься за ним следом и попытаться его отговорить ТэЁну не хватило мужества. Ли выглядел абсолютно непоколебимым в своем решении.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Остановившись перед входом, Джено вышел из машины, по-новому глядя на особняк.</p><p>Когда он увидел его впервые, он был восхищен и восторжен, оказавшись под впечатлением необычной для него дороговизны и роскоши. Но сейчас, глядя на возвышавшееся здание, он чувствовал крайнюю неприязнь, сознавая, какой гадюшник был скрыт за дорогим фасадом.</p><p>Поскольку он провел в больнице почти весь день, солнце, приближаясь к горизонту, окрашивало стены в алые тона, невольно навевавшие мысли о крови.</p><p>Сжав зубы, Ли вошел в дом, но едва он двинулся через холл, как со стороны столовой послышались громкие голоса. Желая сразу разобраться со всем, парень прошел к дверям, резко распахивая их и заходя внутрь.</p><p>За столом, держа в дрожавших руках стакан с водой, сидела Виктория, на грани истерики что-то твердившая стоявшим рядом напряженному Джехёну и сдержанно мрачному ДоЁну. При появлении Ли все трое обернулись к нему, и если мужчины впились в него пристальными холодными взглядами, Сон, не выдержав, вскрикнула:</p><p>— Что ты с ним сделал? Куда ты увез Ренджуна? Ты…</p><p>В следующий миг женщина истошно закричала, потому что Джено, не став объясняться, стремительно сократил разделявшее его с Кимом расстояние и, размахнувшись, со всей силы ударил его по лицу, заставив отшатнуться и упасть на пол.</p><p>— Стой, Джено!</p><p>Бросившись к Ли, Чон вцепился ему в плечи, стараясь оттащить от ДоЁна.</p><p>— Это же ты! Ты ненавидел его все это время! Ты только и ждал момента, чтобы отомстить ему за твоего драгоценного Тэиля! Мразь!</p><p>— Успокойся, Джено! Что ты несешь? Что с Ренджуном?</p><p>Джехён едва не повис на Ли, рвавшегося обратно к Киму.</p><p>— Что с Ренджуном? Вот как вы теперь заговорили? Отпусти меня, я убью этого гада!</p><p>Сев, ДоЁн дотронулся до кровившего уголка губ, а после перевел тяжелый взгляд на пребывавшего в ярости Ли. Медленно поднявшись, Ким гневно сощурился, подойдя к Джено и схватив его за грудки, тихо прошипел:</p><p>— Я пока спрашиваю тебя нормально, куда ты дел Ренджуна? Будь благодарен, что мы не вызвали полицию и до сих пор не упекли тебя за решетку за похищение!</p><p>— ДоЁн, перестань его провоцировать!</p><p>Джехён смерил секретаря сердитым взглядом, однако Ким его полностью проигнорировал. Сейчас он смотрел только в глаза Джено, метавшего молнии.</p><p>— Хотите выставить меня плохим парнем? Но вообще-то это вы, а не я, травили его, прикрывая всё это псевдо болезнью!</p><p>Виктория громко ахнула, уронив стакан на стол, отчего вода разлилась по всей его поверхности. Джехён в шоке выпустил Ли из рук. Нахмурившись, ДоЁн разжал пальцы, отступив назад.</p><p>— Что ты сказал?</p><p>Нервно засмеявшись, находясь на грани, чтобы вновь не начать бить Кима, Джено злобно выплюнул:</p><p>— Что слышал! Он никогда не был болен! Просто какая-то паскуда решила его убить, и я уверен, что это ты!</p><p>Сжав зубы, ДоЁн зло сощурился.</p><p>— Может быть, между мной и Ренджуном были некоторые сложности, но я бы никогда не стал пытаться его убить!</p><p>— И ты думаешь, я тебе поверю?! — рыкнув, Джено вновь рванулся к Киму, но среагировавший Джехён его вновь удержал.</p><p>— Хватит, Джено! Это слишком! Одних твоих подозрений недостаточно для таких серьезных обвинений!</p><p>— Ха? Недостаточно? А может быть вы все заодно? Джехён готовил, ДоЁн безмятежно подсовывал ему эту отраву, а Сон невинно утешала Ренджуна, говоря, что всё в порядке?!</p><p>Встав из-за стола, Виктория, слегка прихрамывая, быстрым шагом прошла к Ли, со всей силы залепив ему пощечину, заставляя растеряться всех присутствующих.</p><p>— Не смей! Не смей говорить, что кто-то из нас хотел смерти Ренджуна! Для нас он, как член семьи! Ты не знаешь, как мы жили до твоего появления и что происходило последние несколько лет! Так что не смей утверждать, что мы могли пытаться причинить ему вред!</p><p>Рванувшись, высвобождаясь из рук Джехёна, Джено холодно ответил:</p><p>— Вот только, чтобы вы не говорили, это не изменяет того факта, что Ренджун находится в тяжелом состоянии из-за того, что вы закрывали глаза на его состояние и кормили его сказками о липовой болезни. Я найду доказательства на того, кто причинял ему вред, и тогда этому человеку не поздоровится. Будьте уверены, это только начало!</p><p>Развернувшись, Ли вышел из столовой.</p><p>Он так просто не оставит всё это и каждый причастный к страданиям Хуана получит по заслугам, однако сейчас важнее было вернуться в больницу, чтобы ТэЁн мог поскорее взяться за лечение Ренджуна.</p><p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Джено…</p><p>Обернувшись, Ли тяжелым взглядом оглядел стоявшую на пороге Викторию, державшуюся за косяк, точно опасаясь рухнуть вниз на подкосившихся ногах.</p><p>— Что ещё?</p><p>Отвернувшись, Джено вернулся к складыванию вещей в сумку. Помимо бумаг, он прихватил несколько вещей Ренджуна, которые могли бы пригодиться.</p><p>— То, что ты сказал, правда? Просто такие обвинения очень серьезны и…</p><p>Женщина резко замолкла, когда Ли резко повернул в её сторону голову.</p><p>— Разве похоже на то, что я шучу?</p><p>— Нет, но… Скажи хотя бы, где он?</p><p>— И дать вам шанс закончить начатое? — криво усмехнувшись, Джено вернулся к сборам, — Нет уж, вы уже достаточно «позаботились» о Ренджуне. До тех пор, пока он не поправится, никто из обитателей дома к нему не приблизится. Я за этим прослежу.</p><p>Прикусив губу, Виктория сжала пальцами косяк.</p><p>— Может быть ты прав, и нам следовало больше внимания уделять Ренджуну, но… пожалуйста, скажи тогда хоть как он?</p><p>Молния на сумке, взвизгнув, закрылась. Забросив лямку на плечо, Джено прошел к двери, остановившись возле Сон, заглянув в её заплаканные глаза.</p><p>— В реанимации. В тяжелом состоянии. Такой ответ вас удовлетворит?</p><p>Поджав губы, Виктория опустила голову, роняя вновь выступившие слёзы.</p><p>— За что ты так с нами? Мы, правда, любим Ренджуна и переживаем за него. Для меня он и вовсе, как сын.</p><p>Дернув щекой, Ли прошел мимо, сухо бросив:</p><p>— Тогда из вас хреновая мать.</p><p>— Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким?</p><p>— Зато без меня, вашими стараниями, Ренджун уже был бы мертв. Так что я просто сказал вам правду.</p><p>Не оглядываясь, Джено быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода. Женщина, опустившись на пол, закрыла лицо руками, разразившись рыданиями, но Ли на это, честно говоря, было абсолютно плевать.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>Наблюдая за реакцией ТэЁна на документы Хуана, Джено напряженно хмурился. Мрачный, слегка растерянный вид врача сбивал с толку.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю. Лечащим врачом твоего парня был доктор Тэн, однако он приписывает все симптомы к другому заболеванию, и если бы я до этого не занимался личным осмотром, я бы ему поверил.</p><p>— С чего вдруг?</p><p>— Ты, конечно, не в курсе, но он очень известный медик и у него лечатся многие известные люди. Поэтому тот факт, что он мог неверно установить диагноз, кажется странным.</p><p>— Если только он не сделал это намеренно.</p><p>— И зачем ему это? У него блестящая репутация и портить её было бы просто глупо.</p><p>— Кто знает. Я могу зайти к Ренджуну, хотя бы ненадолго?</p><p>Чуть наморщив нос, врач поднялся из-за стола, нехотя произнеся:</p><p>— Только если под моим присмотром и ненадолго. И то в порядке исключения. Идем.</p><p>— Хорошо. И, кстати, уже известно о том яде, что использовали, чтобы отравить Ренджуна?</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, ТэЁн потер переносицу, выходя из кабинета и двигаясь по коридорам.</p><p>— Не знаю, кто это был, но он явно заморочился с этим препаратом, потому что в нем слишком много элементов. Но одно могу сказать точно, на рынке или где-то ещё, такой не достать. Скорее его сделали в какой-то лаборатории по спецзаказу, но при этом, где могут быть такие высокие технологии, я сказать затрудняюсь. Так что, если кратко, ты опять вляпался в какое-то дерьмо!</p><p>Под конец врач раздраженно фыркнул, явно негодуя, что и его в итоге втянули в это дело. Вот только бросать своих пациентов было не в привычке ТэЁна, а потому о том, что доктор может решить прекратить лечение Хуана, Джено не переживал. Зато теперь становилось понятно, что вряд ли Джехён или Виктория могли располагать такими связями и финансами, потому что, чтобы достать такой препарат, явно требовалось немало денег. А вот у ДоЁна их явно было достаточно, как у секретаря и прежнего помощника Тэиля и Хуана. Да и находясь в статусе опекуна Ренджуна, он наверняка мог распоряжаться его финансами, хотя бы частично. К тому же, много вопросов вызывал и доктор Тэн, но к нему Ли собирался вернуться позднее.</p><p>Остановившись возле палаты, ТэЁн приоткрыл дверь.</p><p>— Помни, что у тебя не более десяти-пятнадцати минут.</p><p>— Спасибо, хён.</p><p>Зайдя внутрь на внезапно подрагивающих ногах, Ли прошел к Ренджуну, лежавшему на больничной койке в окружении множества приборов, будучи обвешенным всевозможными датчиками, следившими за его состоянием.</p><p>ТэЁн остался в коридоре, наблюдая за происходящим в палате, через широкое стекло. За те несколько лет, которые он знал Джено, он впервые видел его таким потерянным. Прежде мужчина знал парня как резкого, грубого, порой насмешливого человека, но сейчас он внезапно открывал для себя Ли с новой стороны.</p><p>Присев на стул возле койки, Джено аккуратно опустил свою ладонь рядом с больным, лишний раз опасаясь дотрагиваться до него, чтобы ненароком не задеть многочисленные трубки и провода.</p><p> Из-за стекла ТэЁн не слышал, что Ли говорил, но судя по тому, как двигались его губы, он чем-то делился с находившимся без сознания Хуаном.</p><p>Наблюдая за ним, врач грустно опустил уголки губ, скрещивая руки на груди. Ему это напоминало далекую сцену из своего прошлого.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Убрав телефон в карман, Джено нахмурился.</p><p>Дети должны были приехать завтра утром, сразу отправившись на учебу. Оставлять их в доме Ли совершенно не хотелось, но ему некуда было забрать их. К тому же теперь он чувствовал необходимость заботиться не только о Чэнлэ и Венди, но и о Сыльги с Джисоном. Но у него не было денег, чтобы хотя бы на время снять квартиру или номер в отеле. Все свои сбережения он потратил на подарок Ренджуну.</p><p>Оставалось надеяться, что тот, кто навредил Хуану, не станет причинять вред ни в чем неповинным детям. Но на всякий случай, следовало как можно быстрее узнать, кто стоит за всем этим, чтобы можно было не тревожиться понапрасну.</p><p>Подтянув замок куртки вверх, закрывая горло, Ли бросил взгляд на другую сторону дороги, наблюдая за подземным выездом с парковки, попутно поглядывая в сторону раздвижных дверей, периодически распахивавшихся, пропуская людей.</p><p>Нужный ему автомобиль выехал спустя почти два часа ожидания. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Джено спешно надел на голову шлем и завел мотоцикл.</p><p>Когда они начали встречаться с Хуаном, Ренджун позволил ему брать любой транспорт, зная любовь Ли к машинам. Однако автомобили были слишком броскими, а привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, сейчас не входило в планы Ли, и потому он выбрал самый простой мотоцикл из гаража Муна. Так он мог легко скрыться от возможной слежки и избежать нежелательного интереса.</p><p>Лавируя в потоке машин, Джено, не отрываясь, следил за единственной, интересовавшей его.</p><p>Когда автомобиль свернул на подъездную дорожку частного дома, парень остановился, спешно спрыгивая с мотоцикла, быстрым шагом направляясь к машине. Стоило водителю открыть дверь и выбраться, как его схватили за грудки, рывком со всей силы приложив, прижимая, спиной к авто.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, доктор Тэн.</p><p>Мужчина судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как ему под ребра упирается широкое лезвие ножа.</p><p>— Кто вы? Что вам нужно?</p><p>— Что нужно? А сами не догадываетесь? Так спокойно живете, травя своих пациентов вместо лечения?</p><p>— Я не понимаю о чем вы?</p><p>Несмотря на попытку говорить спокойно, голос врача заметно дрожал, а взгляд лихорадочно скользил по непроницаемому визору шлема.</p><p>— Не нужно врать, доктор Тэн. Вы отлично знаете, о каком вашем пациенте идет речь. Или вы травите всех своих больных?</p><p>— Вы… вы от Шина?</p><p>Напрягшись, Джено зло сощурился, однако не спешил прерывать напуганного врача, который, казалось, находился на грани истерики, в панике бормоча:</p><p>— Я же делал всё, как мне велели. Что снова не так? Пожалуйста, оставьте меня и мою семью в покое. Умоляю!</p><p>Нахмурившись, парень надавил на нож чуть сильнее, заставляя мужчину вжаться в машину. Откинув визор, Джено впился взглядом в переполненные страхом чужие глаза.</p><p>— Го… господин Ли?</p><p>— А теперь советую вам чистосердечно признаться, что именно вас связывает с Шином и за что вы возненавидели Ренджуна?</p><p>— Я ничего не имею против господина Хуана! Бога ради, уберите нож и…</p><p>— Завались! — свободной рукой ухватившись за шею врача, Джено хладнокровно сжал её, не спеша однако окончательно передавливать, лишая Тэна кислорода, — Если ещё не понял, моё желание вспороть тебе брюхо и бросить подыхать здесь, всё ещё сильно. Но так и быть, я готов выслушать тебя перед тем, как ты повидаешься со своими предками. А теперь отвечай на заданные вопросы! Что связывает тебя с Шином и почему ты решил убить Ренджуна?!</p><p>Дрожа на подгибающихся ногах, врач сбивчиво прохрипел:</p><p>— Я не желал ему смерти. Я с самого начала хотел его спасти! Но потом появились люди Шина, сказавшие, что мне стоит закрыть на это глаза. Они угрожали убить мою семью! У меня не было выбора! Господин Ли! Я говорю правду, клянусь! Я пытался уменьшить действие этого яда, но я не мог его полностью вылечить. Я сожалею! Я, действительно, сожалею, но он слишком влиятелен. Даже если бы я попытался обратиться в полицию, они бы просто не стали меня слушать…</p><p>Губы мужчины задрожали, но он старательно пытался сдержать душившие его эмоции, хотя глаза заметно покраснели.</p><p>Всё больше мрачнея, Джено нахмурился. Слова врача походили на правду, вот только все равно было слишком много несостыковок.</p><p>— Выходит его травили до вашего вмешательства?</p><p>— Да. Меня вызвали, когда у него случился первый обморок, — почувствовав сменившийся тон, доктор начал тараторить, надеясь, что сможет убедить Ли не убивать его, — Я взял у него кровь на анализ, но получив результаты, не успел начать лечение. Мне начали угрожать.</p><p>— Тогда, кто из обитателей дома подсыпал ему яд?</p><p>— Я… я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, как именно это делали и во что его добавляли. Я только и мог, что выписать ему лекарства уменьшающие интоксикацию. Однако они не могли полностью вывести вредные вещества.</p><p>— Не могли вывести? И что же это тогда за яд?</p><p>— Не знаю. Наверняка его сделали по указаниям Шина. Насколько я смог узнать, там соединены растительные и химические компоненты. И возможно есть небольшая доза наркотических веществ.</p><p>— Папа?</p><p>Вздрогнув, Джено опустил руку от чужого горла, обернувшись. На пороге дома стояла маленькая девочка лет четырех. Она растерянно, и вместе с тем испуганно, смотрела на незнакомого ей парня, прижимавшего к машине её отца. Кроме легкого платья на ней ничего не было, и потому она заметно ежилась от холодного ночного ветра.</p><p>— Ступай в дом, Луни. Здесь холодно.</p><p>Мужчина вымученно улыбнулся, кивнув дочери. Прижав кулачок к губам, точно сомневаясь, девочка невинно прощебетала:</p><p>— Мы приготовили ужин. Заходи скорее, ладно?</p><p>— Ко…конечно, милая.</p><p>Кивнув, девочка забежала внутрь, а Тэн перевел взгляд на Ли, ожидая его дальнейшей реакции и действий.</p><p>Немного посомневавшись, Джено убрал руку с ножом, тихо процедив:</p><p>— В этот раз я вам поверю. Но не вздумайте проговориться о случившемся кому-либо. Я не Шин, но если что, у меня рука не дрогнет.</p><p>— Спасибо. Спасибо, господин Ли.</p><p>— Скажите спасибо своей дочери. И соберите все документы о медицинском наблюдении Ренджуна. С настоящими данными. Я у вас их заберу завтра вечером.</p><p>— Хорошо. Конечно. Но… что сейчас с господином Хуаном?</p><p>— Теперь это не ваша забота. И надеюсь, вы понимаете, что если к вам наведаются люди Шина, на их вопросы вы должны будете сказать, что ничего не знаете о нем и его нахождении?</p><p>Отдернув ворот чужой куртки, Джено криво оскалился в ухмылке.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Тэн взволнованно сглотнул. Он видел Ли в доме Мунов не раз, но он и подумать не мог, что этот парень может быть настолько пугающим.</p><p>Развернувшись, Джено прошел к мотоциклу, опуская визор, и завел двигатель. Полминуты спустя он уже скрылся за поворотом в конце улицы.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, врач запрокинул голову назад. На сердце тяжелой ношей висел камень с чувством вины.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Ты здесь всю ночь провел?</p><p>ТэЁн удивленно выгибает бровь, увидев Джено спящим сидя на жестком стуле, напротив палаты Хуана. Вздрогнув, моргая ото сна, Ли поднял на врача голову.</p><p>— Хён? Который час.</p><p>— Без двадцати семь. Я только на работу пришел. А ты, оказывается, решил здесь жить?</p><p>— Я должен быть уверен, что он в безопасности.</p><p>Растерянно нахмурившись, мужчина задумчиво протянул:</p><p>— Ты слишком сильно изменился.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Джено поднялся, разминая затекшую шею.</p><p>— Я разговаривал с Тэном.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты ничего ему не сделал?</p><p>— Не сделал. Хотя буду честен, очень хотел. Но речь не о том, он рассказал, что в том яде, слишком много всего намешано от каких-то растений и химии, до наркоты. Я, честно говоря, не очень понял, но взял с него слово, что заберу у него сегодня бумаги, касающиеся Джуни.</p><p>— Джуни?</p><p>— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, что ли?</p><p>— Нет. Мне просто дико видеть тебя влюбленным.</p><p>Ли мрачно дернул щекой, но промолчал. Вздохнув, ТэЁн прошел к двери в палату.</p><p>— Ладно, можешь зайти к своему ненаглядному, пока я буду его осматривать. И если надумаешь опять ночевать в больнице, так уж и быть, можешь спать у меня в кабинете.</p><p>— Спасибо, — заходя следом за врачом, Джено приблизился к постели Хуана, наблюдая со стороны за действиями ТэЁна, — но я предпочту оставаться возле него.</p><p>— Неужели все настолько серьезно?</p><p>— Поверь, хён. Всё это действительно тебе не понравится. Так что, лучше тебе это не знать.</p><p>Вздохнув, доктор вскинул на парня тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>— И почему ты всегда приносишь мне одни неприятности.</p><p>— Что поделать. Ты сам притащил меня тогда в больницу. Доброта наказуема.</p><p>ТэЁн ограничился тяжелым вздохом. А Джено, не удержавшись, подошел ближе, глядя на бледное лицо Хуана.</p><p>— Хён… ты же вылечишь его, правда? Он же будет жить?</p><p>Вновь посмотрев на парня, доктор поджал губы, возвращаясь к проверке показателей на экранах.</p><p>— Постараюсь.</p><p>Следующие несколько минут в палате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь приглушенными звуками приборов. Закончив с осмотром, ТэЁн повернулся к Джено и удивленно застыл. Ли всё ещё смотрел на лежавшего без сознания парня, и столько в его взгляде было нежности и тоски, сколько мужчина не видел у парня за все время их знакомства. Чувствуя неловкость, доктор тихо кашлянул.</p><p>— Могу сказать, что его состояние стабильно, а это уже хорошо. Но об итоговых результатах все равно рано говорить.</p><p>— В любом случае, спасибо, хён. Сейчас я вряд ли могу верить и доверять кому-то кроме тебя.</p><p>Слегка улыбнувшись, ТэЁн кивнул, направившись к дверям.</p><p>— Неожиданно услышать от тебя такое.</p><p>Напоследок оглядев Хуана, Джено поспешил за медиком, дожидавшимся его у двери.</p><p>— Кстати, днем тоже будешь здесь?</p><p>— Вряд ли. Нужно вернуться в особняк. Сегодня приезжают дети, и я боюсь, как бы им не причинил вреда тот, кто навредил Ренджуну.</p><p>— Понятно. Если что, я присмотрю за ним.</p><p>— Спасибо. Я перед тобой в долгу.</p><p>— Не то слово, — ТэЁн усмехнулся.</p><p>Внезапно что-то вспомнив, Джено задумчиво спросил:</p><p>— Кстати, разве твоя смена не должна была начаться позднее?</p><p>— Должна. Но я всегда приезжаю раньше.</p><p>— У тебя такая дурная семья? Или даже девушки нет?</p><p>Мгновенно напрягшись и помрачнев, ТэЁн сухо ответил:</p><p>— С семьей я давно не общаюсь и отношений ни с кем не завожу. Вся моя жизнь — это работа.</p><p>Удивляясь столь резкой перемене и внезапной холодности, Ли, посомневавшись, тихо добавил:</p><p>— А как же та девушка со снимка, что у тебя на столе? Первая любовь?</p><p>Затормозив, врач резко развернулся к парню.</p><p>— Тебя столько лет не интересовала моя личная жизнь, к чему эти вопросы? Даже если я помогаю тебе, не стоит пытаться лезть, куда не просят.</p><p>Развернувшись, доктор быстрым шагом направился в противоположном направлении. Проводив его растерянным взглядом, Джено со вздохом взъерошил свои волосы. На деле, он действительно очень мало знал о ТэЁне, кроме того, что он был пусть очень ворчливым, но крайне добрым человеком.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Когда Джено подъехал к особняку, дети усаживались в машину, собираясь в школу. Однако заметив Ли, детвора выскочила обратно, встревоженно бросившись к нему с расспросами о том, где Ренджун и что с ним, стоило парню остановить мотоцикл.</p><p>Чуть присев, склоняясь ближе к обступившим его девчонкам и мальчишкам, Джено ободряюще улыбнулся:</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь. Ренджун просто пока побудет в больнице. Я нашел для него очень хорошего доктора, который о нем позаботится.</p><p>— А мы сможем его навестить? — Сыльги привычно первой высказывала общие мысли.</p><p>— К сожалению, пока это невозможно. Но как только ему станет лучше, я вас свожу к нему. Договорились?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Дети заметно приуныли. Чтобы немного отвлечь их от неприятных мыслей, Ли спросил:</p><p>— А как ваша поездка? Хорошо отдохнули?</p><p>— Да, — дети всё ещё оставались поникшими, — неплохо.</p><p>— Только вас с Ренджуном не хватало.</p><p>— Тогда мы обязательно съездим к морю, когда Ренджун выздоровеет.</p><p>— Обещаешь? — Венди, как и остальные, заметно встрепенулась.</p><p>— Обещаю. А теперь идите. Вам пора в школу. Мы с вами ещё поговорим позднее.</p><p>Метнувшись к Ли, малыши заключили его в объятиях, после чего унеслись к машине. Джисон, задумчиво хмурясь, поспешил за ними. Только Сыльги осталась стоять возле парня, обратившись к нему шепотом, когда остальные отошли достаточно далеко.</p><p>— Джено, ты же нам правду сказал? Я слышала, как взрослые говорили, что на самом деле Ренджун может умереть и его нельзя вылечить.</p><p>Чувствуя навалившуюся на него тяжесть, Джено вздохнул, но решил говорить с девочкой честно:</p><p>— Ренджун действительно тяжело болеет, Сыльги, но я верю, что он поправится. Ты же знаешь, какой он на самом деле упрямый. Он не сдастся, и обязательно будет бороться до конца.</p><p>Поджав губы, девочка кивнула, опустив голову. Подумав, Ли тихо добавил:</p><p>— Лучше скажи, вас никто не обижает в доме?</p><p>— Нет. К нам все хорошо относятся.</p><p>— Вот как. Тогда ладно. Теперь иди. И не переживай. С Ренджуном все будет хорошо.</p><p>Чуть вздрогнув, ощутив, как его заключили в крепкие объятия, Джено на миг растерялся, но взяв себя в руки, легко погладил по голове обнявшую его девочку. Быстро отстранившись, Сыльги, не решаясь вновь взглянуть на парня, развернувшись, убежала в сторону машины.</p><p>Провожая взглядом отъезжавший автомобиль, Ли с непонятной грустью подумал, что за какой-то месяц с лишним, Ренджун и дети стали для него «настоящей семьей», тем, что он прежде никогда не знал и не понимал. Но сейчас они были для него самым важным и дорогим, пробуждая в нем желание оберегать и защищать любым способом.</p><p>— Джено.</p><p>Оглянувшись, парень с удивлением заметил стоявшего на пороге Джехёна. Пройдя к повару, Ли заметил залегшие под глазами тени и усталый измученный вид. Впрочем, сам он вряд ли выглядел лучше.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Здесь господин Со. Он приехал сегодня утром и сказал, что ему нужно что-то обсудить со всеми.</p><p>— Кто такой господин Со?</p><p>— Личный нотариус Мунов.</p><p>— Нотариус? — невольно напрягшись, Джено настороженно спросил, — А при чем здесь я?</p><p>— Сейчас узнаем. Он желал увидеть тебя тоже.</p><p>Не став больше ничего добавлять, Чон двинулся обратно в дом. Последовав за ним, Ли недоуменно пытался понять, в чем дело.</p><p>Зайдя в кабинет, куда его привел Джехён, Джено настороженно оглядел бледную Викторию, напряженного Кима и незнакомого ему высокого, широкоплечего мужчину, сдержанно кивнувшего ему при входе.</p><p>— Добрый день, господин Ли, верно?</p><p>— Да, это я. Что-то хотели?</p><p>— Можно сказать и так. Вы в курсе, где сейчас находится господин Хуан?</p><p>Напрягшись, парень недоверчиво сощурился.</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>Понимая, что беседовать с ним Ли особым желанием не горит, мужчина кивнул в сторону дивана, где сидели Ким и, опустившийся после прихода, Джехён.</p><p>— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Похоже, мы ждем только вас. Я, честно говоря, тоже растерян, но думаю, мне есть, что вам всем сказать.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Джено бросил тяжелый взгляд на ДоЁна и отошел к стене, прислонившись к ней спиной.</p><p>— Я лучше постою. Говорите так, в чем дело.</p><p>Окинув парня задумчивым взглядом, нотариус со вздохом заговорил:</p><p>— Честно говоря, думаю, всем известно, что после своего совершеннолетия господин Хуан стал полноправным наследником господина Тэиля, однако учитывая свое состояние здоровье, в минувший четверг он наведался ко мне составить завещание и определить дальнейших наследников. Он попросил меня приехать сегодня утром, чтобы зачитать этот документ в его присутствии, но, похоже, его опасения оказались не беспочвенны, раз он не смог здесь присутствовать. Однако, мне придется убедиться позднее в его состоянии, господин Ли, иначе данный документ не будет иметь своей полноценной правомерной силы.</p><p>Не до конца понимая, о чем речь, Джено напряженно произнес, оглядывая присутствующих, останавливая напряженный взгляд на Со:</p><p>— По некоторым причинам мне бы не хотелось распространяться об этой информации.</p><p>Нотариус холодно и сдержанно улыбнулся:</p><p>— И всё же вам придется это сделать, — видя, как Ли нахмурился и плотнее сжал челюсть, мужчина с тихим вздохом опустил взгляд на лежавшую перед ним папку и раскрыл её, — Пока же я зачитаю вам последнюю волю господина Хуана…</p><p>Передернувшись от прозвучавшей фразы, Джено ещё сильнее насупился, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>Голос Со звучал громко и уверенно, однако с каждой новой фразой лица присутствующих наполнялись все большим шоком и растерянностью. Однако больше всех, казалось, в оцепенение впадал Ким.</p><p>— …Все накопленное состояние и имущество, вместе с 35% своих акций компании «T&amp;A Moon» переходит в право наследования Ли Джено, которого я прошу стать опекуном Мун Сыльги и Мун Джисона. Главенство компанией «T&amp;A Moon» господин Ли на свое усмотрение может оставить либо за собой, либо передать Ким ДоЁну, которому я передаю 15% своих акций. По 5% акций я оставляю для Сон Виктории и Чон Джехёна. Мун Сыльги, Мун Джисон, Ли Венди и Ли Чэнлэ остается по 10% акций компании…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Мне всегда казалось, что имея деньги, ты обретаешь власть и влияние. Но, не имея финансов, я научился получать власть путем силы и насилия. Я всегда стремился к той свободе и независимости, которые мне могли бы дать деньги, но мое положение отброса общества не давало мне и шанса выбраться с того дна, на котором я бесконечно безуспешно трепыхался.</p><p>И вдруг Ренджун одним решением дал мне шанс получить всё, о чем я мечтал и мог мечтать, а может даже больше. Теперь, если Хуан умрет, я мог, наконец, сбросить все навешанные на меня оковы и кандалы.</p><p>Но почему-то сейчас я пребывал в растерянности. Это был выбор между Ренджуном и любовью с одной стороны и деньгами, властью и свободой с другой?</p><p>Внезапно я понял, что во взглядах, которыми на меня смотрели Ким, Сон и Чон явственно читались беспокойство и страх, граничивший с ужасом.</p><p>Похоже, сам того не осознавая, слушая нотариуса, я торжествующе усмехался. И теперь, окончательно осмыслив то, насколько у меня оказались развязаны руки после решения Ренджуна оставить все мне, хотелось засмеяться.</p><p>Это походило на безумие, но сейчас я ощущал себя почти всемогущим…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как видите, он жив, хотя его состояние крайне тяжелое.</p><p>Разговаривая с Со, хмуро смотревшим через стекло на Ренджуна, ТэЁн то и дело бросал встревоженные взгляды в сторону сидевшего в стороне Джено. Задумчивого и серьезного. Совсем недавно Ли сам просил врача не распространяться о нахождении Хуана в больнице, но уже так скоро сам привез этого мужчину, попросив ввести его в курс дела о состоянии больного.</p><p>Задав несколько вопросов, нотариус мрачно сдвинул брови, развернувшись к Джено, поднявшемуся сразу, как Со обратил на него свое внимание.</p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае, до выздоровления господина Хуана, либо до его… кхм… кончины, вы будете являться его преемником. Однако, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что полноправно распоряжаться всем имуществом вы пока не имеете права?</p><p>— Понимаю, — Ли ещё сильнее нахмурился, — Но и вы должны понимать, почему я не хочу распространяться о местонахождении Ренджуна.</p><p>Енхо сдержанно кивнул.</p><p>— Конечно. И мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине без посторонних?</p><p>Опередив Джено с ответом, ТэЁн произнес:</p><p>— Если хотите, можете поговорить в моем кабинете. Мне в любом случае нужно вернуться к осмотру пациентов.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо.</p><p>Нотариус сдержанно и благожелательно улыбнулся.</p><p>Вынув из кармана ключ, врач передал его парню.</p><p>— Вернешь позднее. Если что, оставь у медсестры в приемном покое.</p><p>Со вздохом кивнув, Ли развернулся, первым направившись в сторону кабинета доктора. Наскоро попрощавшись, Енхо двинулся следом.</p><p>Зайдя в кабинет, Джено прошел к столу, обернувшись к Со, прикрывшему за собой двери.</p><p>— На самом деле, Ренджун просил меня передать вам кое-что в случае своей смерти, но мне кажется, что учитывая настоящее положение дел, мне все равно следует отдать это вам.</p><p>Парень нахмурился, когда нотариус, вынув из-за пазухи небольшой конверт, протянул его Ли.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что там?</p><p>Хмуро глядя на светлый прямоугольник в своих руках, Джено задумчиво покрутил его, рассматривая со всех сторон, но на нем не было ничего кроме одной единственной надписи, сделанной почерком Хуана «<em>Для Ли Джено</em>».</p><p>— Да. Господин Хуан написал его при мне.</p><p>Джено сжал губы, ему не хотелось читать письмо Ренджуна в чужом присутствии, даже если Енхо знал его содержимое. Уловив настроение парня, нотариус вздохнул, вынимая из кармана визитку, передавая её Ли:</p><p>— Если что, вы всегда можете связаться со мной по этому номеру. И не переживайте, я умею хранить тайны, поэтому о местонахождении господина Хуана никто не узнает.</p><p>Не став отвечать, Ли ограничился кивком. Если честно, в последних словах он ощутимо сомневался. Если Шину потребуется информация, он может её выбить силой. Но в любом случае, что сделано, то сделано.</p><p>Попрощавшись, нотариус покинул кабинет, оставляя Ли в одиночестве. Прислонившись боком к столу, Джено со вздохом осторожно распечатал конверт, вынимая сложенный в несколько раз лист.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> «Моему помощнику Ли Джено.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Если ты сейчас читаешь это письмо, то, скорее всего, меня уже нет в живых.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я не знаю, как скоро ты получишь его, после того, как оно будет написано — через день, неделю, месяц или когда-то ещё, но думаю, раньше, чем мне хотелось бы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я хочу надеяться, что моя кончина не принесет тебе слишком много боли и страданий. Такой исход был неизбежен и потому тебе следует двигаться дальше, не оглядываясь назад. Прошлое остается с нами, но, как однажды ты сказал мне — оно не может нас удерживать. Поэтому, я хочу, чтобы и ты не цеплялся за него, двигаясь вперед.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все состояние, доставшееся мне от Тэиля, я оставляю тебе в надежде, что ты сможешь распорядиться им верно. К тому же, думаю, никто не нуждается в нем так, как ты. Конечно, счастье нельзя купить за деньги, да и проблем порой они приносят больше, чем решают, но, во всяком случае, пусть они помогут тебе полностью оборвать нити, связывавшие тебя с тем миром, в котором мы когда-то познакомились.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но самое главное, я хочу напомнить тебе про обещание, которое ты дал мне во время нашего разговора в студии на чердаке. Пожалуйста, Джено, не оставляй детей и позаботься о них так, как я просил тебя. Пусть их жизнь не будет даже в малой доли похожей на наши.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И напоследок, в мой день рождения, когда ты вручил мне свой подарок, я хотел кое-что сказать тебе, но так и не решился. Не знаю, успел ли я сказать это до своей смерти, но хочу верить, что ты понял, о чем именно я промолчал. Просто помни, что эти чувства действительно сильны, и они будут такими всегда. Сейчас и до самого конца.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пожалуйста, будь счастлив. И если не ради себя, то ради меня.</em>
</p><p> <em>Хуан Ренджун»</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Джено несколько раз перечитал написанное, словно старался найти в этом письме каждый раз что-то новое, но всё оставалось неизменным. Разве что с каждым разом, перечитывая строки в конце, Ли ощущал все сильнее подступавший к горлу ком.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«— Джено… Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно я тебя люблю…»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Голос Хуана звучал как наяву, эхом боли отзываясь в сердце. Прошло каких-то полтора суток с того момента, когда они счастливо целовались, а сейчас это все выглядело, как какой-то случайный сон. Неужели это действительно было наяву?</p><p>— Джено? — открыв дверь, в кабинет вошел ТэЁн, — Ты ещё здесь?</p><p>Дернувшись от неожиданности, парень ненароком задел фоторамку на столе, роняя её на пол, заставляя развалиться на части.</p><p>— Ох, чёрт! Прости, хён. Ты напугал меня.</p><p>Спешно опустившись вниз, потянувшись подобрать фотографию, Джено растерянно понял, что в рамке было два снимка, стоявших, вероятно, один за другим. Вот только один из них отлетел в середину кабинета, и максимум на таком расстоянии можно было заметить на нем стоявших в обнимку двух подростков. В первый миг застыв, врач быстро приблизился к фотографии, схватив её и прижав к груди, словно там было запечатлено нечто постыдное, а затем спрятал снимок в карман халата. Решив сделать вид, что не обратил внимания на странное поведение ТэЁна, Джено поднял с пола второе фото, лежавшее возле стола.</p><p>— Я куплю тебе новую рамку вместо этой.</p><p>Посмотрев на фотографию, которую он видел уже не раз, Ли опустил её на стол тыльной стороной вверх, бегло пробегая по короткой фразе на изнанке: «<em>Моему дорогому братику ТэЁн~и! Мне не важно, какой ты, я всегда буду тебя любить! Не скучай на учебе в Японии! Твоя любящая нуна!</em>»</p><p>— Не стоит, — Пройдя к столу, доктор забрал второе фото, так же убрав его в карман, — Если хочешь исправить это, то лучше не наступай на осколки. Я попрошу уборщицу выбросить их. Лучше скажи, что хотел тот мужчина?</p><p>— Он нотариус. Проверял состояние Ренджуна, так как он сделал меня своим наследником.</p><p>Удивленно распахнув глаза, ТэЁн на пару мгновений растерялся.</p><p>— Выходит, ты теперь богач?</p><p>— Вроде того, — Джено нахмурился, сосредоточенно о чем-то задумавшись.</p><p>— Однако счастливым тебя назвать нельзя. Что-то не так?</p><p>— Хм… есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя с тех пор, как этот нотариус сказал, что Ренджун приехал к нему писать завещание в минувший четверг. Он оставил мне письмо, и такое чувство, будто он знал заранее, что с ним случится что-то плохое.</p><p>— По-моему это естественно, если он ощущал, как его состояние ухудшается.</p><p>— Возможно. Но за день до того, как он отправился писать завещание, он очень странно себя вел. Тэн говорил, что Шин ему угрожал. Может быть, он и Ренджуну сказал что-то, что заставило его так себя вести?</p><p>ТэЁн тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Джено, я врач, а не следователь. Если все так серьезно, обратись в полицию.</p><p>— Если бы все было так просто.</p><p>— Я тебе в любом случае в этом не смогу помочь. Я могу лечить твоего парня, но на большее не рассчитывай.</p><p>Ли нахмурился, но предпочел сменить тему:</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда… я привезу деньги на лечение. Переводить на счет не рискну, чтобы нельзя было отследить место перевода.</p><p>— Как хочешь. Но так лечение действительно пойдет быстрее и продуктивней.</p><p>— Просто подними его на ноги. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. И прости ещё раз за сломанную рамку.</p><p>— Забудь.</p><p>Взглянув на отмахнувшегося доктора, Джено прошел к двери, стараясь не наступать на осколки. Он не совсем понимал, зачем ТэЁн прятал одно фото за другим и так тщательно избегал разговоров о снимках, но на деле, всё это мало его волновало. Сейчас мысли Ли были о другом.</p><p>Соблазн забрать все деньги себе был действительно велик. Но парень отлично понимал, что реши он поступиться Ренджуном ради этого, то он определенно приблизиться к тому, чтобы стать похожим на одного из тех людей, которых он так презирал и ненавидел. Дав однажды себе слабину поступиться моралью, потом ты уже не сможешь остановиться, скатываясь все ниже и ниже. Джено видел много примеров, когда люди, которые изначально не были такими ужасными, однажды сойдя с верного пути, уже больше никогда на него не возвращались.</p><p>К тому же, слова Ренджуна о том, что он любит его, причиняли почти физическую боль. Ли было странно и трудно принять это и признать, но он чувствовал реальную необходимость в том, чтобы Хуан был с ним рядом. Ему было сложно справиться с этими чувствами, ведь он испытывал нечто подобное впервые в жизни. Но стоило просто представить, что в будущем он больше никогда не сможет обнять своего Джуни, поцеловать или просто взять за руку, ему становилось страшно. Казалось, что если Ренджуна не будет рядом, то он вернется к тому, что было до их встречи, и это пугало сильнее всего. Ли хотелось быть тем человеком, которого любил Хуан, кем-то, кем в прежние времена он не был и кем не смог бы стать без Ренджуна. Любовь изменила его, и даже самому себе, Джено нравился больше таким, каким он стал теперь. И в будущем он желал меняться ещё больше и сильнее, меняться ради Хуана и его счастья, которым он делился с самим Ли.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Вопрос решения наследования финансов, как оказалось, оказался достаточно затяжным и Джено пришлось потратить время, чтобы получить желаемые для него деньги на лечение Ренджуна. И хотя нотариус, ещё в доме, выдал ему документы подтверждающие право наследования, в банке парня продержали со всевозможными проверками едва не до самого вечера.</p><p>В конце, получив заветные купюры, в больницу Ли вернулся уставшим и довольно раздраженным. Вручив деньги заметно растерянному ТэЁну, Джено уговорил доктора вновь ненадолго пустить его к Хуану. С каждым разом всё сильнее удивляясь поведению парня, врач дал свое согласие, не забыв вновь напомнить об ограничении по времени.</p><p>Опускаясь возле постели Ренджуна, Ли легко дотронулся открытого участка кожи, на котором не было каких-либо датчиков. Смотря на бледное лицо, Джено утомленно вздохнул:</p><p>— Ренджун, пожалуйста, очнись скорее. Я знаю, что ТэЁн говорит, что тебе будет лучше подольше находиться в этом состоянии, но… Я боюсь, что могу не справиться. Не думаю, что готов к тому, что ты возложил на меня. А ещё я хочу тебя поцеловать и, знаю, уже говорил это в прошлый раз, но ты действительно должен выздороветь, чтобы я мог ещё раз сводить тебя на свидание и сказать, что люблю тебя. В этот раз, ты обязательно должен услышать мое признание.</p><p>Джено замолкает и просто смотрит на Ренджуна. Он знает, что его время очень быстро истекает и заканчивается. ТэЁн может войти в любой момент, сказав, что пора уходить. И Ли очень хочет поцеловать Хуана хотя бы в щеку, но половину лица Ренджуна закрывает кислородная маска и всё, что Джено может в итоге, это слегка провести по небольшому оголенному участку кожи руки.</p><p>— Хотя бы ты, не оставляй меня одного, Джуни. Я не такой сильный, как ты думаешь, но я готов стать сильнее ради тебя.</p><p>Ли хмурится и поджимает губы, у него в голове слишком много мыслей о проблемах, требующих незамедлительного решения, но за что браться в первую очередь он не знает. Ему следует решить, что делать с наследством, как скорее вылечить Хуана и главное, как найти и поймать отравителя, а заодно отомстить Шину за всё зло, что он причинил Ренджуну.</p><p>Таким, погруженным в размышления, его и застает вошедший вскоре ТэЁн.</p><p>— Джено, уже пора уходить.</p><p>С тяжелым вздохом Ли резко поднимается, упираясь ладонями в колени.</p><p>Отходя к двери, он останавливается возле врача.</p><p>— Присмотри за ним завтра, хорошо?</p><p>— Ладно. Значит, завтра тебя можно не ждать?</p><p>— Если только ближе к вечеру. Думаю, я должен съездить в компанию, раз уж она теперь тоже переходит в мои руки.</p><p>— Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что ты так изменился с нашей последней встречи. И внешне, и внутри, и в своем положении в обществе.</p><p>— Разве внешне я тоже поменялся?</p><p>— Хм… это что-то вроде выражения глаз. В них уже нет той прежней пустоты?</p><p>Доктор задумчиво потер подбородок, точно и сам не был до конца уверен в сказанном. Ли же оглянулся на Хуана, понимая, что все перемены в нем заслуга именно Ренджуна.</p><p>— Возможно. Но мне пора. Дети уже должны были приехать домой и мне следует убедиться, что все в порядке.</p><p>— Джено, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься о многом, но не бери на себя слишком много.</p><p>— Хён, если сейчас я останусь в стороне и не разберусь с происходящим, то проблемы только накопятся как снежный ком. От всего этого зависит ведь не только моя жизнь, но и жизнь Ренджуна, и детей. Чем скорее я разберусь со всем этим, тем скорее мы все сможем вздохнуть спокойно. Я пойду. До завтра.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я тебя понял. До завтра, Джено.</p><p>Не удержавшись, чтобы напоследок ещё раз взглянуть в сторону Хуана, Ли направился к выходу.</p><p>Закрыв дверь палаты Ренджуна, ТэЁн проводил задумчивым взглядом удалявшуюся спину парня.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Где-то глубоко внутри врач чувствовал нечто похожее на легкую зависть и вместе с тем, восхищение. В отличие от него, да и от большинства других людей, Джено не боялся идти против общества и системы, следуя голосу собственного сердца, направлявшего его подобно компасу, призывая беречь самых важных и значимых людей, порой в ущерб себе.</p><p>Будь ТэЁн в прошлом столь ж решителен, как Ли сейчас, возможно, его жизнь была совершенно другой. Дорогие ему люди были бы живы, как и любимый человек мог остаться рядом, не оставив его из-за взаимной ненависти.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Прекрати обвинять меня в случившемся! Если я в чем-то и виноват, то только в том, что влюбился в тебя!»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Прикрыв глаза, ТэЁн потер переносицу. Спустя почти двадцать лет, ненависть сменилась чувством вины. Впрочем, какая разница, кто именно был когда-то виноват, если всё закончилось смертями двух невинных людей, тенями скорби и боли следовавших за врачом все эти годы.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Видя приехавшего в офис Джено, ДоЁн одновременно удивлен и нет. Ким уже успел оправиться от первого шока из-за факта, что Ренджун решил передать все Ли, но до сих пор не знает, что ему делать теперь. То, что их отношения не задались с самого начала, ни для кого не новость. Но теперь секретарь оказывается в подчинении у этого вечно наглого и дерзкого мальчишки, который гораздо хуже меланхоличного, зашуганного Хуана. И ДоЁн мог бы послать всё к чертям собачьим и уволиться, чтобы перестать, наконец, терпеть выходки и выкрутасы молодежи, но мысль, что тогда все труды Тэиля пойдут прахом, вынуждает остаться и не рубить с плеча.</p><p>Останавливаясь перед столом Кима, Ли буравит его злым взглядом, явно в надежде, что ДоЁн сейчас рухнет на пол и покаянно признается в том, что травил Ренджуна. Мужчина отвечает ему не менее раздраженным и мрачным взглядом, сохраняя молчание. В воздухе разве что искры не летают из-за напряжения между ними. Опершись на стол, Джено яростно шипит:</p><p>— Я всё равно уверен, что это твоих рук дело и, когда я найду доказательства твоей причастности, тебе не поздоровится.</p><p>Сильнее всего ДоЁну хочется назвать Ли тупым идиотом, но вместо этого он ухмыляется, зло и раздраженно цедя:</p><p>— Сначала разберись, что к чему, а уже потом швыряйся обвинениями и угрожай!</p><p>— Разберусь, не волнуйся. А пока собери совет директоров. Раз уж теперь это все моё, то стоит поставить этих стариков на место.</p><p>— На место здесь нужно ставить только тебя! — Ким дергает щекой, все сильнее раздражаясь.</p><p>Ядовито усмехнувшись, Джено щурится, насмешливо произнося:</p><p>— Не забывайтесь, секретарь Ким, теперь я в любой момент могу вас уволить с этой должности.</p><p>— Рискни, если не боишься, что без меня компания развалится за день!</p><p>— А вот чтобы она не развалилась, ты и будешь для меня вкалывать, секретарь Ким, и делать то, что я скажу. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы творение твоего драгоценного Тэиля сгинуло, поэтому постарайся.</p><p>Развернувшись, Джено направился ко входу в кабинет, бросив через плечо, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.</p><p>— И приготовь мне кофе, только без яда, пожалуйста.</p><p>Следом за хлопком двери в приемной послышался хруст сломанной ручки и ненавидящее шипение Кима:</p><p>— Гребаный сучонок!</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Количество ненавидящих взглядов в спину росло едва ли не с каждой секундой проведенной Ли в компании. Конечно, на деле он не думал разрушать компанию, но и поступать так, как хотят другие, не собирался. Все, что Джено делал, он слышал от Ренджуна во время работы. Хуан не раз упоминал, что стоило внести в деятельность «T&amp;A Moon» некоторые изменения, но слишком консервативно настроенный совет директоров вряд ли одобрит любые нововведения. Ли, честно говоря, плевать хотел на весь совет, а потому просто поставил всех перед фактом изменений и велел работать в указанном им направлении, если они не хотят неприятностей. И хотя о каких именно неприятностях шла речь, было трудно сказать, самоуверенный надменный взгляд парня пробуждал у всех неприятное чувство того, что если новый генеральный директор захочет, он размажет любого вставшего у него на пути, как сверчка ботинком. Молчаливо-мрачное согласие Кима со всеми командами Джено лишний раз нагнетало обстановку, заставляя всех нервничать и волноваться. Негласно, все тихо шептались за спиной Ли, что внезапная пропажа Хуана отнюдь не случайна, и хитрый оборвыш с улицы нарочно втерся к нему в доверие, чтобы прибрать все к своим рукам, а после избавиться от доверчивого юноши.</p><p>Страх, недомолвки, волнения, домыслы. Джено не стремился дожидаться бунта, а потому успел наведаться к паре директоров мило побеседовать. За тот кроткий период работы, что он был в роли помощника, он успел достаточно услышать и узнать, чтобы найти то, что могло помочь ему если не перетянуть директоров на свою сторону, то заставить их послушно держать язык за зубами и соглашаться с его решениями. Для остальных он так же уже подыскивал варианты, как «убедить» их содействовать, а не сопротивляться.</p><p>Наблюдая за Ли, Ким всё сильнее задумчиво хмурился, потому что тот список изменений, что Джено планировал сделать, созданный на скорую руку, ДоЁн уже видел однажды. Вот только тогда это был план Тэиля, который видно поделился им с Ренджуном, а тот в свою очередь со своим помощником. И хотя эти изменения были нужны, методы, что использовал Ли, были явно не из лучших.</p><p>Скрепя сердце, Ким вошел в кабинет Джено. Ли сидел за своим столом, так и не перебравшись в директорское кресло. Ни сам парень, ни мужчина, это не комментировали.</p><p>Приблизившись к столу, ДоЁн опустил на него стопку из нескольких папок. Окинув их взглядом, Джено настороженно сощурился.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Тот план изменений, что вы затеяли, только его вариант проведения с умом.</p><p>— А я, по-твоему, провожу их по-тупому?</p><p>— Рад, что вы это понимаете, господин Ли.</p><p>Видя сдержанно холодную улыбку Кима, Джено сжал зубы, едва не заскрипев ими.</p><p>— Интересно, Ренджуну ты так же хамил?</p><p>— Нет, потому что он рассудительно прислушивался к моим словам. К тому же, не вы ли сами сравнительно недавно хотели у меня научиться работе? Я, безусловно, не в восторге от вашего руководства, но у нас общие цели — поддержание деятельности компании, а потому, если хотите, чтобы ваши труды имели результат, ознакомьтесь с этими бумагами.</p><p>Кивнув на папки, ДоЁн развернулся и вышел из кабинета, оставляя раздраженного Ли в одиночестве. Слегка ударив кулаком по столу, Джено всё-таки придвинул к себе папки, мысленно костеря секретаря почем свет стоит.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Ты домой собираешься? Уже почти восемь часов.</p><p>Вздрогнув, Ли вскинул голову, растерянно глядя на Кима, стоявшего у двери скрестив на груди руки. Удивленно посмотрев в сторону окна и видя темное небо, Джено охнул, быстро переводя взгляд на часы, стремительно вскакивая мгновенье спустя.</p><p>— Гадство! Ничего здесь не убирай, — быстрый кивок в сторону стола, — Завтра я со всем закончу.</p><p>Подхватив покоившийся на стуле пиджак, Ли устремился к выходу, на бегу одеваясь, тихо бурча себе под нос: «ТэЁн меня прибьет…».</p><p>Как только парень промчался мимо него, ДоЁн раздраженно цокнул, проходя к столу Джено.</p><p>— Мог бы выключить настольную лампу перед уходом! Паразит!</p><p>Потянувшись к выключателю, Ким замер, заметив раскрытыми папки, принесенные днем. Из них отовсюду выглядывали стикеры со множеством различных сделанных от руки пометок. Обойдя стол, мужчина внимательней оглядел их, задумчиво хмурясь, а затем тяжело вздохнул и, погасив лампу, вышел из кабинета. Ему тоже следовало возвращаться домой.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Замешкавшись на пороге темного кабинета, ДоЁн оглянулся, пристально глядя хмурым и задумчивым взглядом на пустой стол генерального директора.</p><p>— Должен ли я рассказать ему? Как бы ты поступил на моем месте, Тэиль?</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ким закрыл дверь, проходя к своему столу. Опустившись в кресло, он, посомневавшись, открыл средний из боковых ящиков, вынув все лежавшие внутри папки, после чего нажал на дно, которое бесшумно приподнялось, открывая небольшую неприметную прежде нишу с покоившимся в ней крупным конвертом. С минуту глядя на него, ДоЁн покачал головой, вновь опуская дно до тихого щелчка. Вернув прежние бумаги на место и захлопнув ящик, мужчина тихо произнес:</p><p>— Ещё не время…</p><p>А затем поднялся, начав собираться домой.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Хён, прости, я опоздал! Дай мне хотя бы пять минут побыть с ним!</p><p>— Ты сплошная головная боль, Ли Джено! Ладно, идем. И, кстати, у меня для тебя хорошие новости.</p><p>— Да? — быстро шагая следом за идущим по коридору ТэЁном, парень заметно встрепенулся при его словах.</p><p>— Сегодняшние анализы Хуана пусть немного, но лучше.</p><p>— Значит, он скоро придет в себя?!</p><p>— Не спеши. Лекарство постепенно нейтрализует вредные вещества, и мы понемногу очищаем кровь, но прежде чем яд полностью будет устранен, потребуется больше времени. В конце концов, его до этого травили несколько месяцев, поэтому быстро разобраться с этим нельзя. Ему и после потребуется принимать восстанавливающие препараты и соблюдать диету.</p><p>Остановившись и, ухватив врача за руку, заставив остановиться и его, Джено быстро выдохнул:</p><p>— Соблюдать диету? Значит, он будет жить?</p><p>Нахмурившись, ТэЁн рывком высвободил свою руку.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, он будет жить, болван! Я об этом тебе и гово…- засмеявшись, парень обхватил мужчину вокруг талии, приподнимая над полом и закружив, — Ай! Ли Джено, немедленно поставь меня на место!!!</p><p>— Господи, хён! Я так рад, ты не представляешь!</p><p>Поставив врача на пол, Джено не мог перестать улыбаться, и если бы он не сохранял самообладание, то запросто мог заплакать от счастья. Его Джуни будет жить! Это ли не самая чудесная новость на свете!</p><p>Застыв, чуть отшатнувшись, ТэЁн в растерянном шоке глядел на парня, будто видел его впервые. Папка, что он всё время держал в руках, с хлопком упала на пол.</p><p>— Хён, всё в порядке?</p><p>Наклонившись, Джено поднял папку, вернув её доктору, нервно усмехнувшемуся.</p><p>— Да. Впервые вижу, что ты улыбаешься и тем более смеешься. До этого ты только огрызался, хамил, и ухмылялся без конца.</p><p>Вновь засмеявшись, Ли хмыкнул.</p><p>— Потому что я влюбился? Идем скорее к Джуни. Так хочу его увидеть!</p><p>Не выдержав, Джено заспешил вперед, не став дожидаться нахмурившегося врача.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Точно окрыленный, Джено спешил домой, пребывая в полном воодушевлении. Сейчас его не смогли опечалить даже сказанные напоследок слова ТэЁна, о том, что ему не стоит сильно радоваться, потому что работы ещё будет много. Ли же только отмахнулся, сказав, что если что-то будет ещё нужно, то он готов сделать всё что угодно. Ненадолго задумавшись, врач пожал плечами, сказав, что тогда парень может сдать кровь, чтобы стать донором. Очищать кровь Ренджуна можно было долго, поэтому, для скорейшего выздоровления, они переливают Хуану здоровую. Однако запасы крови всегда заканчиваются быстрее, чем пополняются, к тому же, при переливании важно подобрать подходящую группу и резус, а потому увеличение медицинских запасов лишним никогда не будет.</p><p>Джено готов был идти сдавать кровь прямо сейчас, но ТэЁн уговорил его сделать это завтра утром, когда он будет отдохнувшим.</p><p>Приехав домой уже поздно вечером, Ли заглянул к спавшим детям, убедиться, что они в порядке.</p><p>Сменив рабочую одежду на домашнюю, парень спустился на кухню, перекусить, застав там Джехёна, делавшего заготовки назавтра. Увидев улыбку на лице парня, мужчина напрягся, хотя заметно растерялся, когда Джено спокойно и несколько беззаботно спросил у него, что он может взять поесть. Разогрев парню еду, повар с задумчивым видом поставил перед ним тарелку. Чувствуя зверский голод, Ли торопливо принялся есть. Вернувшись к замешиванию теста, которым он занимался, Чон неуверенно спросил:</p><p>— Случилось что-то хорошее?</p><p>Приподняв голову, Джено ненадолго задумался. Ему очень сильно хотелось поделиться с кем-то своей радостью, но пока он не нашел отравителя, распространятся об этом было бы довольно опасно. Поэтому, Ли уклончиво повел плечом, произнеся:</p><p>— Вроде того, — посомневавшись, парень неуверенно добавил, — Возможно, позднее я расскажу всем об этом, но не сейчас.</p><p>Задумчиво склонив голову на бок, Джехён оглядел вернувшегося к еде довольного парня и, мягко улыбнувшись, продолжил готовить.</p><p>Быстро доев, Ли направился к выходу с кухни, но на пороге, стоило ему открыть дверь, его окликнул Чон, не громко произнесший:</p><p>— Джено, как бы ни было, я рад, что ему лучше.</p><p>Поджав губы, чтобы не улыбаться слишком явно, Ли невнятно кивнул и вышел из кухни.</p><p>Расслабленно опустив плечи, Джехён выдохнул тихое: «Слава богу!»</p><p>Торопясь к себе в спальню, Джено не заметил мелькнувшей в коридоре возле кухни тени, спешно спрятавшейся за соседней дверью столовой.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на увещевания ТэЁна о том, что после донорства ему следует отдохнуть, Ли отправился в офис, с порога берясь за работу, чтобы скорее разобраться со всеми данными накануне ДоЁном бумагами.</p><p>Ким, при появлении Джено, в этот раз не огрызался и даже не ерничал, заставляя парня удивляться таким переменам и заметно насторожиться. Хотя инициатива мужчины помочь с документами, и вовсе ввела его в ступор. Впрочем, до сих пор не доверяя ДоЁну, Ли от помощи отказался. Ему, безусловно, тяжело давалось разбираться со всевозможными вопросами, о которых до недавнего времени он не имел и малейшего понятия, но принимать помощь от Кима всё равно не хотел.</p><p>Проработав до обеда, Джено чувствовал небывалую усталость — сказывалась потеря крови организмом.</p><p>Видя состояние парня, ДоЁн принес ему кофе, но Ли, пусть и принял напиток, от повторно предложенной помощи вновь отказался. Не став настаивать, Ким предупредил Джено, что отправится на обед и оставил его в одиночестве.</p><p>Сам парень намеревался обедать в офисе, так же, как они делали это прежде с Ренджуном.</p><p>Однако спустя полчаса в кабинет тихо постучали, прерывая перекус Джено. Недовольно отставив ланч-бокс, Ли ответил разрешением войти. В приоткрывшуюся дверь заглянул взъерошенный молодой человек в курьерской форме.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, у меня посылка для… — опустив взгляд на листок в своих руках, парень прочел, — Ли Джено.</p><p>Недоумевая, кто мог ему что-то прислать, Ли нахмурился.</p><p>— Это я. А что за посылка?</p><p>Войдя внутрь, курьер прошел к столу Джено.</p><p>— Не знаю. Мы просто доставляем посылки, — поставив перед Ли маленькую однотонную серую коробку, парень протянул ему квитанцию о получении, — Распишитесь внизу.</p><p>Все больше хмурясь, настороженно поглядывая на коробку, Джено поставил внизу квитанции подпись. Забрав документ, курьер поклонился и, пожелав удачного дня, покинул кабинет.</p><p>Взяв коробку в руки, Ли слегка потряс её, прислушиваясь к звуку содержимого. Судя по тихому шороху и стуку, предмет находящийся там был небольшим. Надрезав клейкую ленту, запечатавшую коробку, Джено откинул картонную крышку. Внутри лежал свернутый листок и небольшая флэшка. Вытряхнув их на стол, Ли развернул письмо, быстро прочитав небольшой текст, заставивший его взгляд настороженно потемнеть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> «Добрый день, господин Ли!</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Поздравляю вас с получением наследства и должности генерального директора «T&amp;A Moon». Поскольку теперь у вас есть все, о чем вы только можете пожелать, я решил отправить вам весьма любопытный подарок, который непременно не оставит вас равнодушным.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>P.S. Согласитесь, всегда приятно находить то, что вы ищите.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Приятного просмотра»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Покрутив лист, но не найдя имени отправителя, Джено упрекнул себя, что не поинтересовался его именем у курьера.</p><p>Растерянно покосившись на флэшку, Ли сомневался, стоит ли ему смотреть её содержимое. Часть его говорила, что от анонимных презентов не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, но другая подхлестывала заглянуть внутрь, подогреваемая любопытством.</p><p>Надеясь, что он не пожалеет об этом, Джено вставил флэшку в компьютер.</p><p>В открывшемся окне был всего лишь один значок видеозаписи с простым названием «Movie». Чувствуя неясное нараставшее волнение, парень запустил воспроизведение.</p><p>Ли потребовались считанные секунды, чтобы понять, что было на флэшке, и кто её отправил. Для вспыхнувшего внутри пламени ненависти и ярости, было достаточно вида обнаженного связанного подростка. С каждым новым кадром с издевательствами, насилием, избиением, Джено все сильнее трясло. Ему хотелось оказаться там, в том ужасном прошлом, чтобы не дать всем этим людям издеваться над его возлюбленным. Под конец, от вида безвольно лежавшего на полу, истекая кровью, Ренджуна, из глаз которого беззвучно текли слёзы, у Ли сдали нервы.</p><p>Выдернув флэшку, охваченный гневом Джено швырнул пластмассовый прямоугольник на пол, вскакивая, и принимаясь разламывать его каблуком туфли.</p><p>— Гребаная сука! Ты ответишь за это! Тварь! Блядский урод, ты ответишь за всё, что с ним сделал! Мразь!</p><p>— Что здесь происходит?</p><p>Вошедший в кабинет ДоЁн растерянно глядел на беснующегося парня. Вскинув голову, Ли практически безумным взглядом впился в Кима.</p><p>— Я убью его. Я убью эту скотину! Я заставлю его страдать точно так же, как Ренджун страдал по его вине! Его смерть легкой не будет! И если ты причастен к этому, то я тебя живьем закопаю.</p><p>Невольно ошарашенно застыв, ДоЁн непонимающе нахмурился:</p><p>— Ты совсем с ума сошел? О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>— Этот… — внезапно застыв, Джено испугано распахнул глаза, метнувшись к столу, хватаясь за лежавший листок.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> «…P.S. Согласитесь, всегда приятно находить то, что вы ищите…»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Чувствуя, как кровь схлынула с его лица, а тело похолодело, Ли только и смог что в ужасе прошептать:</p><p>— О, господи. Нет…</p><p>В следующий миг Джено едва не снес Кима с ног, сломя голову устремляясь прочь. Непонимающе хмурясь, ДоЁн спешно прошел к столу, куда парень бросил записку. Одного беглого взгляда на неё было достаточно, чтобы мужчина сорвался следом за парнем.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p>ТэЁн старается держаться уверенно и сдержанно, не показывая на лице страха, который явно читается у оцепеневшей от ужаса медсестры при виде пятерых громил в черных одеждах. Высокие, широкоплечие, с выглядывавшими из-под одежды татуировками змей и скорпионов, они глядят на маленького, хрупкого врача, достающего им разве что до груди, с насмешкой и ухмылками.</p><p>— Уже ничего не нужно, доктор. Всё, что хотели, мы уже узнали. Просто собираемся навестить одного вашего пациента.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, но часы приема уже закончились, к тому же, это реанимация и для визита сюда вам нужно специальное разрешение.</p><p>— Нам оно не нужно.</p><p>Выделив первое слово, один из мужчин грубо оттолкнул врача в сторону, отчего ТэЁн, отлетев, ударился о стену головой, на несколько секунд дезориентировавшись. Пройдя мимо него, мужчины двинулись вдоль палат, бегло просматривая карты возле дверей с именами пациентов и их диагнозами.</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от стены, ТэЁн направился следом за ними, медленно закипая. Похоже Джено и, правда, втянул его в какое-то очередное дерьмо!</p><p>— Что вы себе позволяете? Немедленно покиньте отделение пока я не вызвал полицию!</p><p>Полностью игнорируя доктора, мужчины остановились у одной из палат, довольно усмехнувшись. В следующий момент они уже распахнули дверь, заходя внутрь.</p><p>Сжимая зубы, ТэЁн поспешил к палате, где возле двери на табличке было написано «<em>Хуан Ренджун</em>».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стоит Джено остановиться на парковке перед больницей, как телефон оповещает его о входящем звонке от ТэЁна. На ходу отвечая на него, Ли встревоженно выдыхает:</p><p>— Я у больницы. Что с Ренджуном? Где он?</p><p>— О?! Ты уже здесь? Тогда поднимайся наверх.</p><p>Закончив говорить, врач отсоединился. Раздраженно хмурясь, Джено спешно вошел в больничный холл и, не став дожидаться лифта, прошел к лестнице, взбегая до отделения реанимации.</p><p>ТэЁн уже ждал его, стоя возле стойки медсестры. Сама молоденькая девушка в салатной форме взволнованно поглядывала на доктора, ощупывая его голову, на что он лишь мягко улыбался ей и говорил что-то успокаивающее.</p><p>Остановившись возле врача, сбивчиво дыша после своего забега, Джено повторил заданный прежде вопрос:</p><p>— Что с Ренджуном?!</p><p>— С ним все в порядке, не беспокойся.</p><p>Медсестра бросила опасливый взгляд в сторону пришедшего парня, после тихо обратившись к врачу:</p><p>— Доктор Ли, вам бы сделать рентген.</p><p>— Ничего, Нари, я в порядке. Спасибо за помощь. Я верну тебе заколки позднее, хорошо?</p><p>— Не переживайте. Можете оставить их. Вдруг ещё пригодятся.</p><p>Благодарно кивнув медсестре, доктор рукой указал Джено в сторону коридора, двинувшись по нему первым.</p><p>— Идем.</p><p>Не отставая ни на шаг, парень поспешил за ТэЁном, который, отойдя подальше от девушки, убрал с лица доброжелательное выражение, мрачнея.</p><p>— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что за ним кто-то может прийти, я отнесся к этому довольно скептически. Но раз ты здесь, возможно ты уже в курсе, что у нас сегодня были гости. Хотя как ты узнал? — бросив задумчивый взгляд на Джено, ТэЁн тут же дернул головой, отмахиваясь, — Впрочем, не важно.</p><p>Чувствуя нараставшую тревогу, парень спешно спросил:</p><p>— Они ему что-нибудь сделали?</p><p>— Нет. Я бы не позволил, чтобы…</p><p>Остановившись напротив двери с именем «Хуан Ренджун», Джено тяжело вздохнул, толкая дверь:</p><p>— Я должен убедиться, что… — затормозив, точно налетев на стену, Ли испугано распахнул глаза, — Это… что?</p><p>На кровати вместо Ренджуна лежал какой-то старик. ТэЁн за спиной недовольно цокнул.</p><p>— Извини, у нас было мало времени, чтобы придумать, как избавиться от тех парней, поэтому мы просто поменяли карты пациентов. Неужели ты забыл расположение его палаты?</p><p>Глядя на парня, мужчина усмехнулся, пока Джено сознавал, что впопыхах ухватившись взглядом за знакомое имя, действительно упустил тот факт, что палата Хуана находилась дальше.</p><p>Развернувшись обратно к двери, парень покосился на врача.</p><p>— Возможно, мне стоит сказать тебе за это спасибо.</p><p>— Возможно, ты мог быть более благодарен, что я терплю твои выходки и головную боль, что ты с собой приносишь.</p><p>— Кстати, а что у тебя с головой. Медсестра осматривала тебя, когда я пришел.</p><p>— Просто эти ребята слегка приложили меня об стену.</p><p>Помрачнев, Джено сжал зубы. Теперь в списке личных счетов к Шину у него добавился ещё один пункт.</p><p>Добравшись до палаты Хуана и открыв дверь, парень растерянно замер, на мгновение подумав, что он опять ошибся, потому что по подушке струились девичьи длинные темные волосы, которых у Ренджуна точно быть не могло. Однако ТэЁн прошел к кровати и, склонившись над ней, спокойно убрал пряди, зацепленные на заколках-невидимках.</p><p>Выпрямившись, врач оглянулся, встречаясь с шокированным взглядом Джено и потому разводя руки.</p><p>— Они ведь осматривали и другие палаты, так что пришлось создавать не только однофамильца, но и другого человека вместо него самого. Не ты ли сам просил меня об этом в начале? Зато думаю, они сюда не вернутся.</p><p>— Откуда такая уверенность?</p><p>— Если бы я их не пустил, у них возникли бы подозрения на этот счет. Им нужен был Хуан, я дал им Хуана. Теперь они уверены, что здесь лишь его тезка. Так что больше им здесь нечего искать.</p><p>— Хитро.</p><p>Резко развернувшись, Джено устремил взгляд в сторону стоявшего на пороге ДоЁна.</p><p>— Ким! Решил выследить Ренджуна через меня, скотина?!</p><p>— Пока ты опять не сделал неверные выводы, я действительно ехал за тобой, но смирись, наконец, с мыслью, что я не намерен убивать Ренджуна.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, и твоя ненависть к нему вмиг исчезла!</p><p>— Боже! Какой же ты чертовски невыносимый человек?! — пройдя в палату, оглядывая лежавшего без сознания парня, Ким устало вздохнул, — Я обещал Тэилю, что позабочусь о нем. Но уж извини, моих сил для противостояния Шину недостаточно.</p><p>Собравшись было вышвырнуть мужчину за шкирку, Джено замер, удивленный его словами. Переведя взгляд на Ли, Ким добавил:</p><p>— Если бы Ренджун с самого начала прислушивался к моим словам, поверь мне, ничего этого бы не было. Но он так же самоуверен, как и Тэиль, хотя у него нет и капли хватки Муна.</p><p>Переводя взгляд с крайне напряженного Джено на хладнокровного и спокойного мужчину, ТэЁн решил вмешаться.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, но посторонним запрещено находиться в палате пациентов реанимации.</p><p>Обернувшись к врачу, Ким быстро оглядел его с ног до головы.</p><p>— Можно сказать, что я его опекун.</p><p>— Бывший! После совершеннолетия он больше не находится под твоей опекой.</p><p>— В случае своей дееспособности, которой сейчас нет. Но можешь быть спокоен, я убедился, что он в норме, поэтому не собираюсь лишний раз к нему наведываться, как раз для того, чтобы не привлекать дополнительное внимание. Но у меня есть лишь один вопрос, — заглянув в глаза ТэЁна, ДоЁн нахмурился, — как скоро он придет в себя?</p><p>— Не надо ему ничего говорить!</p><p>Джено насупился, сжав руки в кулаки. С самого начал он сдерживал себя только из-за места, где они находились. Ему не хотелось в случае драки ненароком задеть Ренджуна.</p><p>Одновременно на парня устремились два недовольных взгляда.</p><p>— Перестань здесь командовать, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Просто ему нельзя верить, хён!</p><p>ТэЁн тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Если не забыл, это всё ещё моя больница. Это раз. Два — советую выяснять ваши отношения в другом месте. И три — может быть, вы уберетесь из палаты моего пациента, потому что ругань вряд ли пойдет ему на пользу?!</p><p>Вздернув брови домиком, Джено тихо проговорил:</p><p>— Прости, хён. Могу я побыть с ним хотя бы немного, пожалуйста?</p><p>Врач приложил руку ко лбу, точно у него от всего происходящего разболелась голова.</p><p>— Ты всё равно не отстанешь от меня, пока я не позволю. Десять минут. Не больше.</p><p>— Спасибо. А господина Кима можешь попросить удалиться.</p><p>— Джено. Я сам решу, что мне делать. И я могу передумать разрешать тебе сидеть здесь.</p><p>Хмурясь, парень поджал губы, но всё-таки произнес:</p><p>— Дело твое. Но будь с ним осторожен.</p><p>Цокнув языком, ДоЁн закатил глаза и вышел из палаты. Со вздохом врач двинулся следом, но Джено придержал его за руку.</p><p>— Я серьезно, хён. Он может быть очень убедителен, но я всё равно его подозреваю. У них не лучшие отношения с Ренджуном.</p><p>С десяток секунд помолчав, ТэЁн тихо ответил:</p><p>— Не всегда самый очевидный вариант — верный, Джено. Если ты не уверен в этом на все 100 процентов, то лучше не обвиняй человека в чем-либо. Если он окажется невиновен, в итоге виноватым во всем ты будешь ощущать себя.</p><p>Высвободив руку, врач прошел мимо парня, покидая палату. Проследив за ним взглядом, Ли нахмурился, впервые подумав — могло ли быть так, что он действительно ошибался и ДоЁн не был причастен к произошедшему с Ренджуном?</p><p>Если подумать, Ким действительно не раз старался отгородить Хуана от Шина. Само собой в памяти Джено всплыло первое воспоминание об этом монстре, когда они приехали с Ренджуном в компанию и прятались в подсобке. Тогда ДоЁн пытался выдворить Шина из компании, несмотря на то, что ему явно тогда угрожали. Да и сам Хуан упоминал, что гибель Тэиля не была случайной, и ДоЁн тоже пострадал в той аварии, но его показания были проигнорированы, из-за чего он был вынужден солгать о своей якобы амнезии.</p><p>Пройдя к кровати Ренджуна, привычно опускаясь рядом, Джено со вздохом проговорил:</p><p>— Хотел бы я знать, что на самом деле происходило в особняке все это время. Если бы ты был в порядке, вместе мы наверняка смогли бы разобраться со всем быстрее, Джуни. Возможно, именно сейчас ты нужен мне как никто и никогда раньше.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Покинув палату Хуана, врач чуть сощурился, задумчиво оглядывая стоявшего в стороне мужчину в строгом черном костюме. Весь его вид был настолько холенным и отчасти холодным, что в первый миг ТэЁн ощутил неприязнь и отторжение. Однако стоило заглянуть ему в глаза, как доктору показались болезненно знакомыми некое отчаянье и тоска во взгляде, которые он когда-то давно видел у другого человека, а позднее замечал и у самого себя.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, что не представился, — мужчина протянул врачу руку, — Ким ДоЁн. В прошлом секретарь господина Муна и господина Хуана. Сейчас исполняю обязанности секретаря господина Ли. Хотя, как вы заметили, у нас сложные взаимоотношения.</p><p>— Ли ТэЁн, лечащий врач Хуана. Уверен, вы заметили, что у нас с Джено тоже отношения специфические.</p><p>— Похоже, поладить с ним действительно удалось только Ренджуну.</p><p>— Наверное.</p><p>Доктор продолжал рассматривать Кима, будто пытаясь понять, что он представляет собой на самом деле. Секретарь, впрочем, оглядывал его не менее заинтересованным взглядом, но, стремясь не допустить неловкого молчания, ДоЁн продолжил:</p><p>— Я не собираюсь отнимать у вас много времени, просто хочу узнать, как скоро Ренджун может прийти в себя.</p><p>— Пока об этом рано говорить. Очнуться он может хоть сейчас, но мы поддерживаем его в состоянии сна, чтобы не перегружать организм. Яд слишком сильно повредил органы и на полноценное восстановление потребуется много времени.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>ДоЁн нахмурился, судорожно о чем-то размышляя, после чего вынул из кармана свою визитку, передав её врачу.</p><p>— Если потребуется какая-либо помощь, звоните в любое время.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Позвольте взять и ваш номер, чтобы узнавать о состоянии Ренджуна? Сюда лишний раз мне действительно не стоит приезжать. Боюсь, чтобы узнать его нахождение, за мной запросто могут начать следить.</p><p>Помрачнев, ТэЁн скрестил руки перед собой.</p><p>— Могу я спросить, что же такого этот мальчик сделал тому мужчине, что он так настойчиво его преследует и пытается от него избавиться?</p><p>Хмурясь, Ким заметно сомневался, в итоге всё-таки проговорив:</p><p>— Не хочу показаться невежливым, но это тот случай, когда чем меньше знаешь, тем крепче спишь. Я говорю это для вашего же блага, доктор Ли. Чем меньше вы соприкоснетесь с этой историей, тем меньше от неё можете пострадать.</p><p>Заметно удивившись, ТэЁн всё-таки понимающе кивнул. Он и сам не стремился ввязываться в нечто опасное, хотя стараниями Джено уже был втянут в нечто непонятное.</p><p>Взглянув на наручные часы, Ким перевел взгляд на врача.</p><p>— Так что насчет номера?</p><p>— Возьмите визитку больницы в приемном покое, хотя можете найти его и в интернете. Просто попросите пригласить к телефону доктора Ли из реанимации и меня соединят с вами.</p><p>— Хорошо. В таком случае, не буду вас больше задерживать. Всего доброго!</p><p>— До свидания, господин Ким.</p><p>Развернувшись, ДоЁн сделал несколько шагов, но, что-то вспомнив, остановился и оглянулся.</p><p>— Доктор Ли! Могу я задать ещё один вопрос, хотя он может прозвучать странно?</p><p>Собравшись напомнить Джено о времени, ТэЁн на миг растерялся из-за оклика.</p><p>— Конечно, спрашивайте.</p><p>На пару секунд поджав губы, секретарь сосредоточенно сощурился:</p><p>— Вы знаете кого-нибудь по имени Чон Джехён?</p><p>Непонимающе выгнув бровь, врач решил уточнить.</p><p>— Он лечился у меня? Простите, но я не помню всех своих пациентов. За почти 15 лет моей работы их было немало.</p><p>— Вот как. Ничего. Не берите в голову. Наверное, я ошибся. Ещё раз, до свидания!</p><p>Кивнув ДоЁну, ТэЁн проводил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, зачем был задан этот последний вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>POV Джено</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Покинув больницу, я вернулся в офис.</p><p>До конца рабочего дня было ещё несколько часов, хотя, говоря откровенно, я вряд ли был настроен на продуктивный труд. Куда больше меня интересовал Ким и тот факт, не отправится ли он, увидев Ренджуна, отчитываться об этом своему хозяину.</p><p>Но ДоЁн оказался сидящим в приемной, разбирая какие-то таблицы. При этом выглядел он так, точно никуда и не отлучался.</p><p>Окинув его подозрительным взглядом, я вошел в кабинет. О моей вспышке ярости здесь ничего уже не напоминало. Внутри царил полнейший порядок и чистота. Единственное что осталось после той мерзкой видеозаписи это темное пламя ненависти к Шину, полыхавшее у меня в груди.</p><p>Пройдя к столу и сев за него, я решил попытаться заняться рабочими вопросами, но очень скоро стало ясно, что стремление сосредоточиться на них не имело результата. Мыслями я был далек от офисных дел.</p><p>Понимая, что это напрасная трата времени, я вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>Когда Ренджун был ещё в порядке, я обещал ему: что буду защищать его, что с ним не случится ничего плохого. Но в итоге, я топтался на месте, пока Хуан снова и снова был вынужден страдать. Пускай ТэЁн надеялся, что смог отвлечь головорезов Шина, я понимал, что через какое-то время они всё равно найдут Джуни.</p><p>Я не был наивным идиотом, рассчитывая, что эта авантюра могла реально надолго запутать Шина. От силы, она просто выиграла немного времени для меня и Ренджуна.</p><p>Мне было достаточно фактов, узнанных о Шине за это время, чтобы понимать, что любой, кто встанет у него на пути, будет уничтожен. У него были власть, деньги, влияние, связи, оружие, люди. Даже среди тех лидеров мафии, которых я знал, подобных ему было мало, но именно у них в руках и сосредотачивались все силы преступного мира.</p><p>Я, даже став наследником Ренджуна, не был ему ровней. Но при этом, я не мог отступить, позволив Шину продолжать творить свои бесчинства.</p><p>Какое бы обещание не взял с меня Джуни, выполнить его просьбу и уехать вместе с детьми, стремясь спрятать их от ненасытного кровожадного монстра, я не мог. Все это зашло слишком далеко, и сделай я это, тогда Ренджун останется абсолютно беззащитным, а вместе с ним и ТэЁн, которого я уже втянул во все эти разборки. Теперь мне оставалось идти до конца, независимо от цены, которую придется заплатить за эту битву. Каким бы неуязвимым Шин ни был, я готов был сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы поквитаться с ним за причиненный Ренджуну вред.</p><p>Но прежде всего, следовало избавиться от той крысы, что травила Хуана в особняке. Вот только кто это был, я до сих пор не знал.</p><p>В самом особняке не было камер, которые могли помочь выследить отравителя, а верить словам самих обитателей поместья Тэиля не стоило. Любой из них мог лгать. Любого из них Шин мог подкупить или запугать. Уж что-что, а то, что любого человека можно купить, я знал отлично. Вопрос всегда упирался только в цену, за которую человек мог продаться.</p><p>Вот и в поместье, умеючи искушая или угрожая, он мог завербовать любого человека.</p><p>Хотя…</p><p> </p><p>Внезапное озарение заставило меня выпрямиться, вскинув голову. То, что я так скрупулезно выискивал, могло лежать на поверхности, просто дожидаясь момента, когда я обращу на это свое внимание. Да, возможно, шанс того, что это может мне помочь был мал, но, не имея каких-либо иных зацепок, я готов был ухватиться даже за нечто столь хрупкое, как постигшая меня идея.</p><p>Поднявшись из-за стола, я торопливо покинул кабинет, сухо бросив Киму быстрое: «До завтра!».</p><p>ДоЁн проводил меня пристальным, цепким взглядом, но мне было абсолютно плевать. Я просто торопился в особняк, желая проверить свою немного безумную теорию.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Меня едва не потряхивало от нетерпения, пока я добирался до дома, порой поглядывая на часы.</p><p>Могло ли быть так, что уже совсем скоро я, наконец, смогу если не выяснить, кто отравитель, то хотя бы найти для этого какие-нибудь подсказки.</p><p>Остановившись во дворе, я не стал загонять мотоцикл в гараж, сразу направляясь быстрым шагом в особняк. Не имея желания оббегать всё здание в поисках нужного человека, я прошел к кухне. Резко распахнув дверь, не заходя внутрь, я задал сидевшему за столом с чашкой кофе Джехёну единственный вопрос:</p><p>— Где дети?</p><p>Слегка растерявшись в первый момент, Чон удивленно ответил:</p><p>— Если не ошибаюсь, малыши после обеда ушли в игровую. Джисона Виктория заставила делать домашнее задание, а Сыльги, наверное, тоже занимается уроками.</p><p>— Ясно. Спасибо.</p><p>Закрыв дверь, я быстрым шагом, переходя на бег, поспешил на второй этаж к комнатам детей. Остановившись перед одной из дверей, я громко по ней постучал. Мгновение спустя послышался девичий голос:</p><p>— Не заперто. Заходите.</p><p>Приоткрыв дверь, я заглянул внутрь комнаты. За столом, на стук обернувшись к двери, сидела девочка:</p><p>— Привет, Сыльги!</p><p>— Привет, Джено! — увидев меня, девочка широко улыбнулась, — Ты что-то хотел?</p><p>Пройдя внутрь, я прошел к кровати, сев на край так, чтобы находиться вровень с Сыльги.</p><p>— Именно. Помнишь, ты давала мне посмотреть фотографии?</p><p>— Да. А что такое? Только не говори, что хочешь, чтобы я их удалила.</p><p>— Нет. Я хотел их посмотреть ещё раз и попросить тебя рассказать о некоторых из них.</p><p>Удивившись, Сыльги кивнула.</p><p>— Хорошо, — принявшись разворачивать ноутбук так, чтобы его было видно и мне, девочка начала открывать свои заветные папки.</p><p>— Кстати, хотел у тебя спросить. Ты ведь фотографировала всех живущих в особняке?</p><p>— В общем, да. Только охранников редко. Потому что они в дом почти не ходят. У них свой дом ближе к воротам и ограде.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Пока девочка не видела, я чуть ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Выходит охрана отпадает. Раз они редко появляются в доме, вряд ли у них была возможность добавлять Ренджуну яд. Их появление в доме не могло остаться незамеченным для окружающих. Я и сам видел от силы один-два раза их старшего, приходившего согласовывать охрану особняка перед приемом.</p><p>Открыв первые снимки, Сыльги начала рассказывать, что Тэиль подарил ей камеру, когда они приехали в особняк. Тогда она осматривалась вокруг и сказала, что было бы здорово сфотографировать всю эту красоту. А на следующее утро у кровати девочки стояла подарочная коробка с фотоаппаратом.</p><p>Как я и думал в первый раз, первые снимки здания и предметов Сыльги делала на пробу. Меня это мало интересовало, но я всё равно старался слушать внимательно, попутно вглядываясь во все мельчайшие детали. Но это время в особняке было явно достаточно спокойным.</p><p>— А кто это?</p><p>Я махнул рукой на коренастого мужчину в темной форме.</p><p>Девочка грустно поджала губы, но затем произнесла:</p><p>— Это господин Нам. Он был нашим водителем до господина Тэу. Он погиб вместе с Тэилем в аварии.</p><p>Я чуть нахмурился.</p><p>— Вот как. Должно быть, это было для вас непростое время.</p><p>Сыльги понуро кивнула.</p><p>— Тогда ДоЁн долго лежал в больнице, он даже когда приехал на похороны, потом вновь уехал в больницу. А потом и Ренджун заболел.</p><p>Напрягшись, я чуть подался вперед.</p><p>— Ренджун заболел, когда ДоЁн лежал в больнице или когда его выписали?</p><p>— Когда ДоЁна выписали, Ренджун уже начал болеть.</p><p>Сцепив руки в замок, я кивнул на экран.</p><p>— Понятно. Смотрим дальше?</p><p>Кивнув, девочка продолжила листать фотографии, а я судорожно размышлял, что, похоже, Ким действительно был непричастен к состоянию Хуана. Если только он не подговорил на это кого-то в доме, но зная педантичный характер секретаря, такая версия выглядела сомнительной. ДоЁн слишком любил всё контролировать лично, так что реши он избавиться от Ренджуна, делал бы это скорее всего самостоятельно.</p><p>Выходит, как бы подозрителен Ким ни был, его стоит убрать из списка подозреваемых. Тогда кто следующий?</p><p>— Сыльги, а как давно господин Тэу начал у вас работать?</p><p>Девочка ненадолго наморщила нос.</p><p>— Кажется после того, как Ренджун заболел. Его нанял ДоЁн, когда его выписали, — обернувшись, Сыльги уставилась на меня пристальным взглядом, — А почему ты спрашиваешь такие странные вещи?</p><p>— Пока Ренджун в больнице, он попросил меня присмотреть за домом. Вот я и подумал, что ты сможешь мне помочь узнать больше обо всех, кто здесь живет и работает. Ты ведь не против?</p><p>— Нет. Но тогда фотографии не нужны? — девочка заметно приуныла.</p><p>Придвинувшись, я слегка погладил её по волосам.</p><p>— Не волнуйся. Нужны. К тому же, мы с Ренджуном говорили, что у тебя действительно есть талант фотографа.</p><p>Встрепенувшись, Сыльги с легким недоверием, но вместе со сдерживаемой радостью переспросила:</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Правда. Но раз мы заговорили про живущих в доме, можешь рассказывать мне о них, если будут их снимки.</p><p>Вздохнув, девочка кивнула, садясь прямо, подходя к поставленной перед ней задаче со всей серьезностью.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Просматривая фотографии, я цепко вглядывался в лица, задний план и всевозможные детали. Вдруг на них могло попасть нечто, что могло бы помочь мне.</p><p>— Это господин Рё. Он дворецкий.</p><p>— Хм… по-моему, Ренджун говорил о нем, когда мы приехали.</p><p>— Да. Но он тогда сломал ногу и поэтому пока болеет и сидит дома.</p><p>— Ясно. А что ты можешь сказать о Джехёне?</p><p>Сыльги засмеялась:</p><p>— У него самые вкусные торты и пирожные. Но он все время проводит на кухне. Правда, когда Тэиль привез нас в особняк, он и Виктория приносили нам всегда подарки, чтобы мы быстрее освоились. И мы играли вместе иногда.</p><p>— Они так давно работают здесь.</p><p>— Да. Но Виктория ещё знала жену Тэиля — Айрин. Поэтому она работает тут дольше всех.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Я нахмурился. Список сокращался, но всё равно до конца я не переставал никого подозревать.</p><p>— А садовник? — на очередном снимке я зацепился взглядом за фигуру в комбинезоне, подстригавшую кусты на заднем плане, — Как давно он работает? Что ты о нем можешь сказать?</p><p>Девочка задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку.</p><p>— Его зовут Ынсу. Мы с ним иногда разговариваем, когда видим его в саду. Но чаще он молчит, работая. Он приезжает утром и уезжает вечером. Только заходит обедать к Джехёну и все. По-моему, у него одно ухо не слышит и поэтому он почти ни с кем не общается.</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, я молча кивнул, пока Сыльги продолжила листать фотографии. На снимках Ренджуна она тихо, печально вздыхала. Было очевидно, что она очень сильно скучала по нему. Зато фото, где мы были вместе, вызывали у неё улыбку, особенно тепло она улыбалась, показывая фотографии со дня рождения Хуана. У меня и самого болезненно сжималось сердце при виде смеющегося с экрана Джуни. Внезапно на следующем изображении девочка ойкнула и спешно его перелистнула, а я неловко замер, потому что успел рассмотреть момент, когда во время игры в прятки мы были с Ренджуном в кустах. Я обнимал его за плечи, целуя в макушку, пока Хуан доверчиво прижимался к моей груди.</p><p>— Сыльги, это…</p><p>— Я понимаю, — девочка потупила взгляд, смущенно покраснев, — Тэиль говорил, что иногда люди могут любить кого-то не другого пола, а своего, но это нормально.</p><p>Застыв в растерянности, я ошарашенно глядел на девочку, смутно представляя, что могло сподвигнуть Муна говорить с ней на такую тему.</p><p>— Он так говорил? Но почему?</p><p>Замявшись ещё больше, Сыльги поджала губы.</p><p>— Ну… просто так получилось…</p><p>Несмотря на мою растерянность и любопытство, я решил не смущать девочку. Если что, об этом можно будет попытаться расспросить её позднее, а пока были дела важнее.</p><p>— Хорошо. А есть ещё какие-то новые фотографии?</p><p>Почувствовав возможность избежать неловкой темы, Сыльги вновь ухватилась за мышку, перелистывая фотографии. Последними у неё были снимки с побережья, куда дети ездили с прислугами.</p><p>— Похоже, вы хорошо провели время у моря.</p><p>— Да. СуЁн и Юна даже помогали нам строить песчаный замок. Вот, смотри.</p><p>Девочка нашла нужный снимок, где в песке оживленно возились трое детей и две девушки. Хмыкнув, я улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вы с ними хорошо ладите.</p><p>— Они часто заботятся о нас. Тэиль специально взял их на работу, чтобы они помогали нам.</p><p>— А кто занимался уборкой до этого?</p><p>— По мелочи Виктория. Но если нужна большая уборка, то даже сейчас нанимают специальных рабочих. Так же как делали перед торжеством. Когда мы только приехали, многие комнаты не использовались и стояли закрытыми. Там даже мебель вся была под покрывалами.</p><p>Чувствуя, что что-то упускаю, я пытался понять, что именно.</p><p>— Значит, СуЁн и Юну наняли после вашего появления. А Мария?</p><p>— Кажется она начала работать здесь год назад.</p><p>— Год назад…</p><p>— Да. Но она чаще сама по себе. Если Юна и СуЁн помогают нам, Мария занимается поручениями Виктории по дому.</p><p>— Мария и Виктория…</p><p>Я старательно пытался вспомнить, кто подавал еду за столом за всё то время, что я провел в доме. Но девушки постоянно менялись. Пару раз блюда выносил и сам Джехён, если не хватало рук.</p><p>— Тогда это было не за обедом? Но что мог есть или пить только Ренджун?</p><p>— Таблетки?</p><p>Вздрогнув, понимая, что озвучил свою последнюю мысль вслух, я вскинул голову на Сыльги, недоумевающе глядевшую на меня.</p><p>— Он всё время их пьет.</p><p>— Таблетки, — я нахмурился, судорожно соображая, — А он пил какие-то лекарства до того, как заболел?</p><p>Сыльги пожала плечами, мгновенно становясь грустной.</p><p>— Не знаю. После смерти Тэиля нам всем было плохо.</p><p>— Значит таблетки.</p><p>Резко встав, я шагнул к девочке, быстро чмокнув её в макушку.</p><p>— Спасибо, Сыльги! Ты мне очень помогла!</p><p>Вновь растерявшись, девочка захлопала длинными ресницами глядя на меня. Ободряюще улыбнувшись ей, я поспешил к двери.</p><p>Едва выйдя из девичьей комнаты, я вновь стал серьезным.</p><p>Решив проверить предположение Сыльги, я первым делом направился в комнату Хуана, однако ящик в тумбочке, где лежали лекарства, оказался пустым.</p><p>Покидал комнату Джуни я с тяжелым чувством. Неужели его пыталась убить действительно Виктория, которая называла его своим сыном и так сильно рыдала узнав, что причина его смерти отравление. Если это так, то уровень её актерского мастерства на высшем уровне. А может это дело рук Марии? Но какой ей в этом резон? Возможно, она действительно немного фривольна, однако какими могли быть её мотивы? Хотя и с Сон все также непонятно.</p><p>— Джено? То есть, господин Ли, вы уже дома?</p><p>Остановившись возле лестницы, я устремил на стоявшую в холле женщину пристальный взгляд. Если Ренджуна действительно травила Виктория, не слишком ли она спокойна? Она так уверена, что её не раскроют? Или думает, что Шин защитит её?</p><p>— Да. Были дела. Не знаете, где лекарства Ренджуна?</p><p>Не став ходить вокруг да около, я решил говорить напрямую, медленно спускаясь вниз, всё ещё не отрывая от Сон цепкого взгляда. Напрягшись, женщина нахмурилась.</p><p>— Лекарства Ренджуна? Но зачем они вам?</p><p>— Хочу кое-что проверить.</p><p>Сойдя с лестницы, я подошел к Виктории, смотря ей глаза в глаза. Она была очевидно напугана и растеряна, но всё ещё старалась выглядеть спокойной.</p><p>— Они должны быть в тумбе…</p><p>— Их там нет. Поэтому я спрашиваю — где они?</p><p>Сглотнув, Сон сжала руки в кулаки, вероятно пытаясь придать себе мужества.</p><p>— Если ему они требуются в больнице, можете взять запасные в аптечке. Она стоит на кухне у Джехёна.</p><p>Сощурившись, я кивнул в сторону кухни.</p><p>— Покажите где.</p><p>Прикусив губу, Виктория развернулась, направившись в указанном направлении, раздраженно говоря:</p><p>— Если вы в чем-то меня подозреваете или хотите что-то сказать, то говорите, как есть. Не нужно буравить меня взглядом.</p><p>— Скажу, когда посчитаю нужным. Но может, подскажите тогда, где Мария?</p><p>— Она приболела и взяла больничный.</p><p>— Больничный значит…</p><p>Оглянувшись, Сон бросила на меня сердитый взгляд, но до самой кухни ничего не говорила.</p><p>Войдя в пропахшее выпечкой помещение, я остановился, наблюдая за Викторией. Пройдя к столу, экономка обратилась к повару, колдовавшему что-то над кастрюлей, а потому не заметившему наш приход.</p><p>— Джехён! — оглянувшись, мужчина удивился, заметив нас, однако, не дав ему сказать и слова, женщина раздраженным тоном произнесла, — Достань, пожалуйста, аптечку с лекарствами Ренджуна.</p><p>Лицо Чона ещё сильнее удивленно вытянулось. Не став спорить, Джехён прошел к одному из шкафов, открыв дверцы которого вынул с верхней полки светлый ящичек с алым крестом. Судя по высоте, достать оттуда его так легко мог только сам повар. Остальным бы пришлось придвигать стул.</p><p>Мужчина опустил ящичек на стол, вопросительно взглянув на нас, а затем придвинул его ближе, тут же, чертыхаясь, отошел к плите, на которой что-то зашипело.</p><p>Пройдя к аптечке и щелкнув замком, я открыл его, глядя на аккуратно сложенные рядами препараты.</p><p>— И какие из них Ренджуна?</p><p>— Все, — Виктория глядела на меня с крайней степенью раздражения, — часть он принимал после начала болезни. Некоторые из них, вроде антидепрессантов, раньше.</p><p>Приподняв голову, я взглянул на Сон.</p><p>— Раньше это когда?</p><p>— Когда только попал в дом. И после смерти Тэиля. Тогда он был на грани нервного срыва.</p><p>Стараниями Сыльги все вставало на свои места, вот только кто всё-таки травил Ренджуна. Мария? Виктория? А может Чон, у которого всё лекарства были под боком?</p><p>— Джехён.</p><p>— Да, — не отрываясь от помешивания содержимого кастрюли, повар бросил на меня через плечо взгляд.</p><p>— Много ли народу брало аптечку?</p><p>Цепко следя за его действиями, я старался подмечать любую мелочь, чтобы поймать его с поличным в случае лжи.</p><p>— Я доставал её только для самого Ренджуна. Остальным лекарства ведь ни к чему. Хотя пару раз ему относили их кто-нибудь из девушек.</p><p>Всё больше хмурясь, я захлопнул ящик.</p><p>— Я заберу его с собой.</p><p>Виктория и Джехён смотрели на меня с явным недоумением. Направившись к дверям, уже почти дойдя до них, всё ещё думая об отравителе, я замер.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> «— Я имела в виду время, когда его привезли в дом. На нем было столько следов засосов, что и не сосчитать. К тому же ведь не спроста господин Мун поселил его именно в комнату напротив своей, ограничив визиты слуг в эту часть дома. Особенно в ночное время»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Крутанувшись на месте, я резко выдохнул:</p><p>— Кто ещё кроме вас в курсе прошлого Ренджуна?</p><p>Переглянувшись, Сон и Чон заметно напряглись.</p><p>— О чем ты? — повар постарался улыбнуться, но вышло это нервозно.</p><p>Решив не рассказывать о том, что я, возможно, послужил причиной случившегося с ним, я произнес:</p><p>— О том, что он рассказал мне, кем он был до того, как Мун его подобрал. Поэтому я и спрашиваю. Служанки в курсе этого?</p><p>Немного помолчав, Виктория тихо ответила:</p><p>— Мы не говорим об этом даже меж собой, и поэтому кроме нас никто это не знает. Только я, Джехён и ДоЁн. Прежде, само собой, знал ещё господин Мун.</p><p>— Уверены?</p><p>— Абсолютно, — Джехён глядел на меня с непривычной крайней серьезностью и сосредоточенностью.</p><p>Последний кусочек паззла с щелчком встал на место.</p><p>— Ясно. Тогда у меня к вам будет ещё один последний вопрос. Дайте мне адрес, где я могу найти Марию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Остановив мотоцикл во дворе жилого дома, Джено снял шлем.</p><p>Запрокинув голову, Ли оглядел серьезным взглядом высотку перед собой — обычное серое здание с квадратами окон, подсвеченных в столь позднее время светом ламп и телевизоров.</p><p>До того, как добраться сюда, парень отвез аптечку ТэЁну, попросив проверить, нет ли в лекарствах яда, которым травили Ренджуна. Врач на его слова задумчиво покрутил короб в своих руках, но затем согласно кивнул, сказав, что позаботится об этом.</p><p>Угрюмо хмурясь, парень оставил мотоцикл, двинувшись к подъездной двери.</p><p>По пути сюда Джено тщательно и неторопливо всё обдумывал и взвешивал, усиленно вспоминая всё увиденное и услышанное в особняке за проведенное в его стенах время. Сопоставляя факты меж собой, он приходил к не самым радужным выводам.</p><p>Поднимаясь по ступеням, Ли двигался медленно, даже несколько лениво и вальяжно. Однако первое впечатление могло быть обманчивым, потому что плавные и тягучие движения лишь подчеркивали напряженность и сосредоточенность. Сейчас Джено больше походил на зверя, подкрадывавшегося к своей жертве.</p><p>Взгляд темных глаз был тяжел и мрачен.</p><p>Достигнув нужного этажа, Ли прошел по коридору, остановившись перед одной из дверей, нажав на звонок.</p><p>Прежде чем ему открыли, Джено пришлось позвонить ещё раз. Только после этого в квартире послышалось хоть какое-то движение. В щель от приоткрытой двери выглянула растерянная девушка.</p><p>— Господин Ли? Добрый вечер! Вы что-то хотели?</p><p>— Да, — парень дружелюбно улыбнулся, — Пустишь?</p><p>Заметно сомневаясь, Мария неуверенно выдохнула:</p><p>— Я боюсь, что могу вас заразить, так как немного простыла.</p><p>— Не страшно. У меня хороший иммунитет. К тому же я надеялся повторить то, чем мы занимались в прошлый раз.</p><p>Глядя на насмешливую ухмылку Ли, девушка отступила назад, пропуская его в дом. Войдя внутрь, Джено, неотрывно глядя на хозяйку, толкнул дверь, которая с громким хлопком захлопнулась у него за спиной.</p><p>Прихожая, в которой они стояли, плавно переходила в небольшой зал со скромной меблировкой — по центру диван, развернутый ко входу тыльной стороной, напротив него большая плазма и стеллаж в потолок у левой стены, заставленный различной мелочью вроде ваз, фарфоровых статуэток и цветочных горшков. В двух арочных проходах ведущих из зала виднелись кухня и спальня.</p><p>Отступив немного назад, Мария присела на угол спинки дивана.</p><p>— Вы серьезно?</p><p>Подойдя к девушке, Джено опустил ладони ей на талию, притягивая к себе, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, чтобы встать между ними.</p><p>— Сомневаешься? У меня теперь большое состояние, так что имею право делать всё, что захочу.</p><p>— Вот как, — прикусив нижнюю губу, сдерживая расплывающуюся улыбку, Мария опустила руки на крепкую грудь парня, игриво поглядывая на него снизу вверх, медленно ведя ладонями к плечам, — Тогда мне не стоит вам отказывать.</p><p>Наклонившись к девичьему уху, Ли, убирая с губ улыбку, холодно процедил:</p><p>— Конечно, не стоит. Я ведь могу свернуть тебе шею, а после легко откупиться от полиции.</p><p>Испуганно распахнув глаза, девушка дернулась назад, растерянно заглядывая в лицо парня. Сейчас на нем не осталось ни намека на прежнюю насмешку и игривость.</p><p>Вскинув руку, ухватив Марию за подбородок, Джено со всей силы сжал пальцы.</p><p>— Как говорят — око за око, зуб за зуб. Только я не буду с тобой долго возиться, как ты делала это с Ренджуном.</p><p>— Я… я не понимаю о чем вы.</p><p>Тело девушки охватила мелкая дрожь.</p><p>— Да неужели? Не строй из себя дуру. Я не собираюсь верить такой мелочной, похотливой и меркантильной суке, как ты.</p><p>Смотря полным ненависти взглядом в чужие глаза с плескавшимся в них страхом, Ли зло оскалился, схватив служанку за шкирку, отступая назад и рывком поднимая Марию на ноги, секунду спустя нанося ей размашистый удар кулаком по лицу.</p><p>Отлетев, девушка упала на пол, приподнимаясь, прижимая руку к ставшей алой щеке. В широко распахнутых глазах стояли слёзы.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не надо.</p><p>Подходя ближе, нависая над служанкой, Джено процедил:</p><p>— Об этом следовало думать раньше.</p><p>— Но я невиновна!</p><p>— Нет? Уверена? — Ли присел на корточки перед девушкой, испуганно пытавшейся отползти от него, — Знаешь, что самое забавное во всем этом? То, что тебя сдал твой хозяин и сделал это не без твоей же помощи.</p><p>Застыв, Мария потрясенно глядела в чужое лицо. Наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, парень закончил:</p><p>— Все слуги появились в доме после прибытия Ренджуна, поэтому никто не знал о том, кем он был в прошлом. Но ты так уверенно говорила о том, что он с кем-то спал. Вот только ты ошиблась. Когда его привезли в дом, на нем не было засосов, потому что он был в крови и синяках от избиений. Так что я подумал, что будет справедливо довести и тебя до такого же состояния.</p><p>Девичий вскрик потонул в очередном ударе. На пол изо рта закапали вязкие капли крови смешанные со слюной. Зарыдав, Мария отчаянно всхлипнула:</p><p>— Прошу, не убивайте меня! Он заставил меня!</p><p>— Зря думаешь, что меня этим можно разжалобить!</p><p>Поднявшись, Джено мрачно выплюнул:</p><p>— Мне плевать, даже то, что ты девушка. Это совершенно не имеет значения.</p><p>Размахнувшись ногой, Ли со всей силы ударил служанку в живот, резко задохнувшуюся от боли. Царапая ногтями по полу, Мария безуспешно пыталась отползти к стеллажу.</p><p>Джено словно заволокло глаза пеленой ярости и ненависти, в его памяти слишком ярко стояли моменты с плачущим, страдавшим Ренджуном, и после — его безжизненное тело в руках Ли. Снова и снова нанося удары, парень остановился, только услышав мелодию входящего звонка.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, отстраняясь, парень вытащил телефон, глядя на лежавшую перед ним побитую, плакавшую девушку, пытавшуюся свернуться калачиком, закрывая руками голову.</p><p>Бегло взглянув на имя звонившего, Джено отошел к дивану, прислоняясь к нему и отвечая на звонок.</p><p>— Да, хён?</p><p>— Я проверил эти лекарства. Там всё чисто. Они действительно были предназначены для снижения уровня интоксикации. Без них Хуан вряд ли бы протянул так долго.</p><p>— Вот как. Чистые значит…</p><p>— Да, и… — поскольку в этот момент Мария всхлипнула и застонала от боли, ТэЁн осекся, растерянно спрашивая, — что у тебя там за звуки?</p><p>— Не бери в голову. Просто хочу прикончить одну крысу.</p><p>— Джено, я не знаю, что ты задумал, но не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь!</p><p>— Как-то поздновато для нравоучений, хён.</p><p>— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты стал тем, кого так презираешь. Ты ведь не убийца, Джено! Да и вряд ли твой Ренджун будет счастлив, зная, что ты заходишь так далеко!</p><p>— …Поговорим потом, хён.</p><p>Отключившись, Ли убрал телефон в карман, глядя на лежавшую на полу девушку.</p><p>Со вздохом скрестив руки на груди, парень нахмурился. Если он убьет Марию, не станет ли он действительно таким же, как Шин, ведь когда-то Ренджун точно так же бессильно плакал, избитый людьми этого монстра.</p><p>Раздраженно цокнув, Джено вновь шагнул к служанке, дернувшейся от одного звука шагов. Вновь присев рядом с ней, он рывком убрал у неё от лица руки. Продолжая плакать, девушка тихо всхлипнула.</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p>— Если не хочешь, чтобы я закончил начатое, будет лучше честно ответить на мои вопросы. Поняла?</p><p>Поджимая дрожавшие алые от крови губы, Мария кивнула:</p><p>— Где сейчас яд, которым ты травила Ренджуна?</p><p>Устремив взгляд в сторону стеллажа, девушка сбивчиво прохрипела, стараясь не задохнуться от плача:</p><p>— В шка… шкатулке.</p><p>Поднявшись, Джено быстро оглядел полки, остановив взгляд на деревянном ящичке с выжженными цветами. Шагнув к стеллажу, Ли схватил шкатулку, откидывая крышку и замирая. Внутри лежали упаковки лекарств один в один похожие на те, которые принимал Хуан. Сжав зубы, парень вынул содержимое. Спрятав всё за пазуху куртки, он вернулся к Марии.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь кроме тебя ещё работает на Шина?</p><p>— Нет. Он… отправил только меня, отомстить Хуану.</p><p>Непонимающе насторожившись, Джено спросил:</p><p>— За что он хочет ему отомстить?</p><p>— Он… Хуан…он пытался убить его. Поэтому Шин и наказал его за это, но… — облизав губы, девушка шумно выдохнула, закончив, — но когда Ренджун выжил, Шин решил его вернуть, а когда это не вышло, захотел проучить его.</p><p>Растерянно хмурясь, Ли пытался осмыслить услышанное. Но решив отложить эти размышления на потом, продолжил свой допрос:</p><p>— И откуда ты столько знаешь о Шине с Ренджуном и их отношениях в прошлом?</p><p>Смаргивая подступающие слёзы, Мария тихо проговорила:</p><p>— Я… работала на него. Как Хуан.</p><p>Сощурившись, Джено несколько секунд пристально смотрел на девушку, а затем произнес:</p><p>— Советую завязывать такое общение. Расскажешь ему обо мне, и я вернусь тебя добить. В полицию тоже обращаться не советую.</p><p>Понимая, что её больше не будут бить, Мария поуспокоилась и криво усмехнулась, но тут же поморщилась от боли, после чего еле слышно сказала:</p><p>— Тебе не справиться с ним. Он разберется и с тобой, и с Хуаном.</p><p>— Это мы ещё посмотрим.</p><p>Развернувшись, Ли направился к двери. Уже дойдя до выхода, Джено остановился, услышав прозвучавшее вслед:</p><p>— Он не такой, как ты думаешь…</p><p>Оглянувшись, парень мрачно хмыкнул:</p><p>— Шин? Думаешь, меня это остановит?</p><p>— Нет. Я… говорила о Хуане. Ты знаешь о нем слишком мало, и он использует это против тебя.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Ли сжал челюсть, но не стал отвечать, выходя за порог. Он предпочел думать, что последние слова были попыткой задеть его, но внутри все равно появилось чувство тревоги и беспокойства. Разве Ренджун стал бы что-то скрывать от него?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>В особняк Джено вернулся за полночь, отправившись первым делом в душ. На руках и одежде всё ещё оставались следы крови, а тело ломило от усталости. Этот день стал слишком выматывающим, будучи чрезмерно насыщенным.</p><p>Стоя под потоком воды, упираясь ладонью в стену, Ли смотрел пустым взглядом на свои сбитые костяшки.</p><p>Сейчас он понимал, что ему следует разобраться с Шином, как можно скорее. Он и так затянул со всем этим, и дальше оттягивать эту месть было нельзя. К тому же, теперь, когда он выступил против него, вряд ли мужчина останется в стороне. Сомнительно, что Мария станет держать язык за зубами, несмотря на все угрозы Ли, и совсем скоро Шин нацелится на парня. Не потому что он может считать Джено реальной угрозой или ради расплаты за избитую Марию, просто такие люди не терпят никого, кто выступает против них. Любой противник равен врагу, от которого следует без раздумья избавляться.</p><p>Вот только для себя Джено видел главной проблемой то, что как бы громко он не заявлял о том, что желает разобраться с Шином, как именно это сделать, он не представлял. Ли не знал ни где искать мужчину, ни как до него добраться, потому что очевидно, что имея столько врагов, о своей безопасности он заботится в первую очередь и его персону определенно бережет толпа телохранителей.</p><p>Следовало признать, что справиться с Шином своими силами Джено не мог, но и отступать ему также было нельзя.</p><p>Выбираясь из ванной, одеваясь и забираясь в кровать, Ли без конца прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты, но никак не находил такого, который мог бы позволить ему обойтись малыми жертвами. Из всех воссоздаваемых ситуаций, все они сводились к тому, что ему для решения этой проблемы потребуется помощь. Однако единственный вариант, который посещал его голову и мог дать ему шанс разобраться с Шином, был не менее опасным и неприятным, нежели сам факт противостояния Хону.</p><p>И здесь вставал вопрос — как далеко Ли решится зайти, чтобы оградить Хуана от его чудовищного преследователя? Ведь цена за просьбу о помощи может оказаться для него крайне высокой.</p><p>Джено был истощен как морально, так и физически, и безмерно нуждался в отдыхе, на который у него на деле вряд ли было много времени. Парень понимал, что уже завтра ему придется принять для себя крайне серьезное решение — чем он готов пожертвовать, если не ради победы в противостоянии с Шином, то хотя бы ради спокойствия ставших дорогими для него людей — Ренджуна, детей, ТэЁна…</p><p>Ещё долго проворочавшись под гнетом тревожных мыслей, Джено не без труда смог забыться сном.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>POV Джено</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Новость о том, что Ренджун пришел в себя, настигла меня, когда я собирался покинуть особняк.</p><p>Просто пробежав взглядом по короткой смс от ТэЁна: «Он очнулся», — я ощутил бурю эмоций. Радость. Надежда. Трепет. Волнение.</p><p>Я смутно помнил, как добрался до больницы, потому что все, о чем мог думать, это то, что хочу увидеть его как можно скорей!</p><p>Даже то, что Тэён недовольно цокал языком и закатывал глаза, мало меня задело. Из всей его речи я лишь смутно понял, что благодаря привезенным мной деньгам удалось ускорить ход лечения, но мне всё равно следует быть осторожным, потому что Хуан до сих пор слаб.</p><p>Остатки речи, откровенно говоря, я пропустил мимо ушей, потому что мы вошли в палату, и я словно завороженный смотрел на Ренджуна. Всё ещё бледного, с синяками под глазами, но глядевшего на меня, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ.</p><p>Не отводя взгляда, я подошел ближе, на периферии сознания сознавая, что ТэЁн оставил нас одних, и честно говоря, я был ему за это безмерно благодарен.</p><p>Опустившись на стул возле кровати, я взял Ренджуна за руку — такую тонкую и хрупкую, казавшуюся невероятно маленькой в моей ладони.</p><p>— Привет, Джуни.</p><p>— Привет, — от того, как тихо и хрипло звучал его голос, из-за длительного молчания и слабости, сердце болезненно сжалось, — Прости, что заставил волноваться.</p><p>— Не беспокойся. Лучше просто поторопись и выздоравливай. С остальным я разберусь сам. Я ведь обещал. К тому же разве это не моя обязанность, как твоего помощника, помогать тебе с теми проблемами, с которыми у тебя возникают сложности?</p><p>Подавшись вперед, коснувшись его щеки ладонью, я старался вложить в это прикосновение все, что чувствовал, поглаживая его со всем тем трепетом, что Ренджун вызывал во мне.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, поджимая губы, Джун постарался прижаться к моей руке ещё сильнее, а затем из-под прикрытых ресниц выступили слёзы.</p><p>Рывком поднявшись, склоняясь над ним, я прижался к его губам, именно сейчас осознавая в полной мере, как сильно я скучал по нему всё это время, пока он был так близко и так далеко. Не знаю, как долго я целовал его, сгорая от желания просто чувствовать его ближе, но, не имея возможности обнять его, это всё, что я мог себе позволить.</p><p>Отстраниться от Джуни мне пришлось только после недовольного покашливания за спиной и возмущенного голоса ТэЁна:</p><p>— Если ты намерен высосать из него всю душу, я выдворю тебя из больницы!</p><p>Обернувшись, я смерил врача недовольным взглядом, однако его это ничуть не проняло.</p><p>— Я тебе по пути сюда только и делал, что говорил о том, что ему нужен максимальный отдых и покой! А ты что мне здесь устроил?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — обернувшись, я взглянул на Ренджуна, который сосредоточенно глядел на доктора, — Я тоже хотел этого.</p><p>— Это не отменяет того, что вам всё равно требуется спокойствие. Для начала выздоровейте, а потом делайте, что угодно. И, Джено, достаточно с тебя этого визита.</p><p>— Но, хён!</p><p>— Всё равно сейчас у «твоего Джуни» будут плановые процедуры. Так что, давай, на выход!</p><p>Безрезультатно пробуравив этого упрямого доктора взглядом, я развернулся к Ренджуну и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>— Ещё увидимся. Дождись меня.</p><p>Как бы сильно мне не хотелось остаться, я понимал, что для Ренджуна действительно будет лучше пройти лечение в спокойной обстановке. Поэтому, напоследок ободряюще улыбнувшись ему, я, под бдительным надзором ТэЁна, покинул палату.</p><p>Врач вышел следом за мной, дав указания одной из медсестер в коридоре поставить Хуану капельницу.</p><p>Отходя от палаты Джуна, я понимал, что дальше откладывать решение проблемы Шина было нельзя. И хотя тот единственный вариант, который казалось, давал наибольший шанс исполнить задуманное, мне не нравился, другого выхода я не видел.</p><p>В любой иной ситуации я бы не принял такого решения, ведь для меня это было слишком унизительно и мерзко. Но сейчас, я не мог поступить иначе.</p><p>— Хён.</p><p>Обернувшись, ТэЁн вопросительно взглянул на меня.</p><p>— Что ещё?</p><p>— Если у меня не получится прийти навестить его снова, позвони Киму. Ренджун знает его номер.</p><p>— Ну, его номер у меня и самого есть. Но неужели ты опять хочешь ввязаться во что-то?</p><p>Вымученно улыбнувшись, я повел плечом. Если бы он узнал то, что я задумал, очевидно, что он это бы не одобрил.</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Просто могу быть некоторое время занят делами. Доверяю Джуни тебе, хён.</p><p>Не думаю, что врач поверил моим словам, но больше ничего спрашивать он не стал, лишь вновь оглядел меня как-то слишком задумчиво. Он вообще последнее время в мои визиты глядел на меня как-то странно. Наверное, привычно беспокоился, чтобы я не приносил ему дополнительных неприятностей.</p><p>Быстро попрощавшись, я покинул больницу, раздумывая, что мне следует сделать перед тем, как взяться за главное дело.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>End POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>    </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>С того момента, как Джено вошел внутрь просторной комнаты со множеством столов, его оглядывали взглядами полными либо удивления, либо насмешки. И хотя за спиной парень слышал всяческие колкости и гадости, он не оборачивался, двигаясь к своей главной цели. Его не останавливали и не задерживали.</p><p>Открыв дальнюю от входа дверь, Ли замер, судорожно сглатывая. Было ли ему страшно? Да. Но стоило напомнить себе, что он делает это ради Ренджуна, как решимость заглушала страх.</p><p>Пройдя внутрь комнаты, Джено остановился, смотря на спину стоявшего у окна мужчины.</p><p>— Надо же, ты обзавелся весьма неплохим транспортом. Удачно украл?</p><p>Сглотнув, стараясь не поддаваться панике, парень хрипло произнес:</p><p>— Нет. Он мой.</p><p>— Неужели?</p><p>Хмыкнув, мужчина обернулся.</p><p>— Помнится ты не так давно заявлял, что начинаешь жить самостоятельно и вдруг притащился сюда.</p><p>— Я по делу, Донхэ.</p><p>— Даже так, — мужчина прислонился к подоконнику, скрестив руки на груди, — Хорошо. Я тебя слушаю.</p><p>— Мне нужно оружие.</p><p>— Хочешь промышлять налетами?</p><p>— Нет. Хочу кое-кого убить.</p><p>Донхэ сощурился, холодно глядя на Джено. Во взгляде парня не было ни тени сомнения.</p><p>— И кого же именно?</p><p>— Хон Шина.</p><p>Мужчина удивленно выгнул бровь, но осознав, что Джено говорит абсолютно серьезно, тихо засмеялся.</p><p>— Серьезно? Поверь мне, Джено. Даже если я дам тебе первоклассное оружие — винтовку, пистолет, неважно что, ты не сможешь даже посмотреть в его сторону. Ты себе вряд ли представляешь, сколько народу хотят его прикончить или на крайний случай упрятать за решетку. Но как видишь, до сегодняшнего дня никому это не удалось. Хотя буду честен, ты меня заинтриговал. И ради чего ты решил попытаться совершить столь идиотский суицид?</p><p>— Хочу отомстить ему.</p><p>— Неужели он успел что-то тебе сделать за минувший месяц? Ах, Джено, Джено. А ведь останься ты здесь и таких проблем у тебя могло не быть.</p><p>Сжав зубы, парень процедил:</p><p>— Значит, ты мне не поможешь?</p><p>Опустив голову, Донхэ вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.</p><p>— Буду честен, я в раздумьях, — взяв фильтр в рот, мужчина прикурил, устремляя на парня цепкий холодный взгляд, — Прежде чем согласиться или отказаться, думаю, я имею право знать конкретные причины, зачем тебе убивать Шина. Да и выгода от этого дела у меня так же должна быть.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Едва не скрипнув зубами, Джено сжал руки в кулаки, но всё же с явной неохотой произнес:</p><p>— Он причинил вред одному человеку. Его зовут Хуан Ренджун. И я хочу отомстить Шину за все его поступки.</p><p>— Как благородно, — Донхэ скривился, — И почему же тебя так это задело? В конце концов, к тебе это отношения не имеет.</p><p>Заметно сомневаясь, Джено всё-таки тихо на выдохе проговорил:</p><p>— Потому что я люблю его.</p><p>Несколько секунд мужчина пристально смотрел в глаза парня, старавшегося выдержать этот взгляд. Вынув едва начавшую тлеть сигарету изо рта, Донхэ потушил её в стоявшей рядом пепельнице, грубо сминая.</p><p>— Вот уж не ожидал, что ты окажешься геем. Впрочем, плевать. Но ты так и не сказал, что я получу взамен помощи тебе?</p><p>— Ренджун наследник большой компании и… я могу распоряжаться частью его финансов. Поэтому я готов заплатить любую сумму за это.</p><p>— Заманчиво. Но ты отлично знаешь, что у меня нет проблем с деньгами, а идти на лишний риск даже ради пары миллионов…</p><p>Прикусив губу, Джено нахмурился, а затем медленно опустился на колени, внутри передавливая горло собственной гордости.</p><p>— Тогда я сделаю то, о чем ты всегда так рьяно мечтал. Я буду работать на тебя до самой смерти, выполняя любые поручения и делая всю даже самую грязную работу. Если тебе будет угодно, ты можешь, как раньше, избивать меня — я не стану сопротивляться. Только… пожалуйста, отец, помоги мне.</p><p>Сжав зубы, Донхэ яростно прошипел:</p><p>— Я тебе уже не раз говорил, чтобы ты не смел меня так называть!</p><p>— Прости, — поджав губы, Джено смиренно опустил голову, — Тогда просто скажи, что ты хочешь от меня, и я сделаю всё что угодно.</p><p>Молча рассматривая стоявшего перед ним на коленях парня, Донхэ развернулся к окну.</p><p>— Неплохая попытка, Джено. Хотя я удивлен, что ты готов зайти так далеко. Даже бросишь своих сироток?</p><p>— Теперь о них есть кому позаботиться.</p><p>Мужчина не спешил с ответом, и парню начинало казаться, что он зря всё это затеял. Не стоило приходить сюда.</p><p>— Хорошо, прости, что отнял твое время. Забудь об этом, я сам со всем разберусь.</p><p>Медленно поднявшись, Джено развернулся к выходу. Даже сейчас они всё равно что чужие люди. Сколько бы раз он не тянулся к нему, его раз за разом отталкивали. Не только отец, но и все остальные. Если он и был хоть кому-то нужен, то только Ренджуну.</p><p>— Завтра.</p><p>Вздрогнув, парень обернулся. Донхэ всё ещё глядел в окно.</p><p>— Придешь сюда вечером, и я скажу свое итоговое решение. Думаю, ты должен понимать, что такие вопросы не решаются в одночасье.</p><p>— Хорошо. Спасибо.</p><p>— Но у меня будет ещё один вопрос.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Джено насторожился.</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Сколько лет этому Хуану?</p><p>Чувствуя неясное сомнение, парень с неохотой проговорил:</p><p>— Не так давно ему исполнилось восемнадцать.</p><p>— Понятно. Можешь быть свободен. И ещё, если не придешь завтра, я могу передумать тебе помогать. А теперь, пошел вон!</p><p>Даже зная, что Донхэ не увидит это, Джено поклонился, выходя из его кабинета, направляясь к выходу из «офиса».</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Как только входная дверь закрылась за парнем, Донхэ вышел в общий зал, обратившись к сидевшему в стороне новенькому смуглому мальчишке лет двадцати:</p><p>— Куньхан, проследи за ним. Мне нужно знать, где он живет, с кем общается и всё прочее до самых незначительных мелочей. Надеюсь, до завтрашнего утра всё это будет у меня.</p><p>— Слушаюсь!</p><p>Сорвавшись с места, парень выбежал следом за Джено.</p><p>Спрятав руки в карманы, Донхэ добавил, обернувшись к коренастому мужчине.</p><p>— Канин, зайди ко мне. Есть разговор.</p><p>Тихо хмыкнув, мужчина поднялся, двинувшись следом за скрывшимся в кабинете Донхэ. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он прошел к дивану у стены, тяжело опускаясь на него, устремляя взгляд на севшего за стол босса.</p><p>— Какие-то проблемы?</p><p>— Этот недоумок заявил мне, что хочет прикончить Хон Шина.</p><p>— Думаешь, он узнал о слиянии?</p><p>— Откуда бы. Вряд ли. Хотя есть кое-что куда более интересное.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Он решил это сделать ради мести за Хуан Ренджуна. Не думаешь, что слишком знакомое имя?</p><p>— Ну, если здесь замешан Шин… то я могу лишь сказать, что наш мир и вправду тесен. Хотя может быть это просто совпадение?</p><p>— Посмотрим. Но Джено, — Донхэ раздраженно цокнул, — он слишком упрямый.</p><p>— Я бы сказал, что в тебя, но ты разозлишься.</p><p>— Заткнись!</p><p>— Это я и имел ввиду, — Канин усмехнулся, но внезапно стал серьезней, подавшись вперед, — Хэ, может стоит рассказать ему правду о …?</p><p>— Достаточно, Канин! Я поделился этим не для того.</p><p>— Тогда, что ты хочешь?</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы завтра Джено убрали, — Канин удивленно выгнул бровь, — Поэтому пусть Дэцзюнь и Юкхей займутся этим, а ты их проконтролируешь. Он достаточно нагулялся и стоит его остановить до того, как он подпортит кровь нам всем.</p><p>Вздохнув, Канин покачал головой.</p><p>— Хэ, даже если ты ненавидишь его из-за прошлого, он всё-таки твой сын. Ты и так достаточно мучил его.</p><p>Тихо рыкнув, Донхэ поднялся из-за стола, вновь отходя к окну.</p><p>— Я всё сказал. Можешь идти готовиться.</p><p>Вздохнув, Канин рывком поднялся, направившись к выходу, однако перед тем как уйти он всё же оглянулся, бросив:</p><p>— Зря ты так.</p><p>Мрачно скрестив руки, Донхэ, как только шаги за дверью стали тише, тяжело вздохнул и поморщился.</p><p>— Вряд ли он похож на меня. Сейчас он больше копия своей матери.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ТэЁн нетерпеливо постукивает по столу в лаборатории. Ему всё ещё кажется, что все его мысли и подозрения более походят на бред сумасшедшего. Но ему нужно убедиться, хотя не ясно в чем именно — в том, что его предположение может быть верным или в том, что всё это не более чем просто игра воображения. Но слишком много случайностей. Слишком много внезапного сходства. Почему он не замечал всё это раньше? А может всё и, правда, простое совпадение?</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, что заставила вас ждать, доктор Ли, — в кабинет вошла молодая женщина, — Пришлось разобраться с некоторыми вопросами в ожоговом отделении. Однако теперь я полностью в вашем распоряжении. Можем начинать. Проходите.</p>
<p>Следом за женщиной пройдя в соседнее помещение, ТэЁн прошел к раковине, вымыть руки, пока его коллега занималась подготовкой необходимых инструментов.</p>
<p>Спустя пару минут опустившись в мягкое кресло, отставляя на специализированный подлокотник руку, мужчина тихо вздохнул. Приблизившись к нему, женщину улыбнулась:</p>
<p>— Не переживайте так, это не настолько больно.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — ТэЁн устало улыбнулся. Причина его тревог была совершенно иной.</p>
<p>Длинная игла скользнула в вену, и кровь потекла по прозрачной трубке в специализированный пакет. Наблюдая за алым потоком, мужчина нахмурился, а затем обратился к женщине:</p>
<p>— И как скоро будут готовы результаты?</p>
<p>— Обычно это занимает несколько дней, а порой и недель. Однако для вас мы проведем исследование как можно быстрее, но все равно около суток это займет.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Спасибо.</p>
<p>Улыбнувшись, женщина отошла к столу заполнить бумаги.</p>
<p>ТэЁн опустил взгляд на собственную руку. Совсем скоро он сможет понять ошибся он в своем предположение или же нет.</p>
<p>Вот только если это окажется правдой, как он должен будет поступить в дальнейшем?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Вошедшего в приемную Джено ждал раздраженный Ким, который при появлении парня незамедлительно решил высказать ему собственное недовольство.</p>
<p>— Ненадолго же хватило твоего энтузиазма, Ли! Если взялся руководить компанией, то постарайся не являться на работу с опозданием в несколько часов! Сейчас уже даже не обед!</p>
<p>Не став спорить, Джено тихо вздохнул и потер лоб рукой.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то я приехал сюда сказать, что ты явно разбираешься во всем этом лучше меня, — не ожидав такой реплики, ДоЁн удивленно уставился на парня, разом забыв обо всем, что хотел сказать, — К тому же, Ренджун ведь сказал, что я могу отдать управление компанией тебе. Что собственно я и решил сделать. Я уже говорил с господином Со по этому поводу, так что оставляю все это вам, господин Ким.</p>
<p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Джено развернулся и вышел из приемной, оставляя секретаря в ошеломленном ступоре.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Закончив с делами, Джено вернулся в больницу. Но поскольку Ренджун спал, Ли оставалось только тихо сидеть рядом с ним.</p>
<p>ТэЁна тоже не было видно. По словам медсестры, он проводил плановую операцию и должен был освободиться ещё не скоро.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за Хуаном, Джено с грустью думал, что может быть скоро у него не будет возможности просто находиться рядом с Ренджуном, и от этого сердце в груди отзывалось болью.</p>
<p>За всё проведенное вместе время, Хуан стал для него намного больше, чем просто начальник, друг или возлюбленный. Ренджун был его домом. К нему хотелось возвращаться, с ним хотелось всегда быть рядом, оберегая от невзгод, лаская и одаривая любовью, нежностью, заботой.</p>
<p>Лишь сейчас Джено в полной мере понимал, что все прошлые годы своей жизни он был одинок. Даже те, кто принимал участие в его жизни и проявлял какую-либо заботу, вроде Минхёна или ТэЁна, делали это из-за спонтанных порывов, чаще воспринимая Ли, как источник проблем и неприятностей. Да и малыши, хотя находились рядом, сами нуждались во внимании и заботе.</p>
<p>Ренджун же сочувствовал ему, сопереживал, старался поддерживать и, несмотря на свои страхи, всегда тянулся к Ли, лишая его собственных стен, опутанных шипами, которыми Джено стремился отгородиться от окружающего мира после бесчисленной боли, страданий и разочарований.</p>
<p>Понимая, что время посещения подходит к концу, Ли решился взять Хуана за руку.</p>
<p>Чуть наморщив нос, Ренджун тяжело приоткрыл глаза, несколько раз моргнув, устремляя на Джено заспанный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Джено? Ты вернулся?</p>
<p>— Да. Хотя мне скоро придется снова уйти. Но я хотел с тобой поговорить.</p>
<p>Едва заметно вздрогнув, Хуан широко распахнул глаза, избавляясь от остатков сонливости. Напряженно и с опаской поглядывая на Ли, он с толикой испуга быстро выдохнул:</p>
<p>— И о чем?</p>
<p>— Не пугайся так. Но ТэЁн наверняка тебе уже сказал, что ты не болен и твое недомогание было из-за отравления?</p>
<p>Чуть прикусив губу, Ренджун легко кивнул, всё ещё с тревогой смотря на Джено, утешающе поглаживавшего его по руке.</p>
<p>— Тот, кто делал это, это была Мария. Но можешь не волноваться, я уже разобрался с ней.</p>
<p>Глаза Хуана распахнулись с большим шоком и ужасом, от чего Ли поспешил его успокоить.</p>
<p>— Не подумай, я не убил её, хотя честно очень хотел. Я, правда, подозревал остальных, но, кажется, они не причастны и… я думаю ТэЁн не будет против, если я попрошу разрешить им навещать тебя тоже. Ты ведь не против?</p>
<p>Казалось, Ренджун был слишком оглушен и ошеломлен, поэтому он смог только тихо выдавить из себя:</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Кивнув самому себе, Ли постарался улыбнуться, желая ободрить Хуана.</p>
<p>— Вот и отлично. И не беспокойся о Шине. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, я разберусь с ним.</p>
<p>— Джено, это слишком опасно.</p>
<p>— Ренджун, до тех пор, пока он жив, никто из нас не будет в безопасности. Ты должен это понимать. Так что оставь это на меня.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, Хуан поджал губы. В воцарившемся молчании Джено просто разглядывал его, пока сам Ренджун глядел куда угодно, только не на Ли.</p>
<p>Дверь палаты тихо приоткрылась и в неё заглянула медсестра, обратившаяся к Джено.</p>
<p>— Часы посещения закончились. Вам следует уйти.</p>
<p>Оглянувшись, Ли кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да, ещё одну минуту.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, девушка вновь скрылась за дверью.</p>
<p>Повернувшись к Ренджуну, наконец смотревшему ему прямо в глаза, Джено приподнялся, бегло поцеловав его в губы.</p>
<p>— Прости, мне пора. Если что, ТэЁн и остальные присмотрят за тобой и детьми.</p>
<p>— Не говори это так, будто собираешься прощаться, — поджимая губы, Хуан сглотнул вставший в горле тяжелый ком.</p>
<p>Виновато улыбнувшись, Джено пальцем попытался разгладить складку на переносице Ренджуна.</p>
<p>— Тебе больше идет улыбаться, чем хмуриться. И, кстати, в прошлый раз ты уснул слишком рано и не услышал, что я тебе сказал. Поэтому я повторю это снова, но не думай, что я буду говорить это часто. Я люблю тебя, Хуан Ренджун. И я готов ради тебя на всё.</p>
<p>— Джено…</p>
<p>Точно от боли кусая губы, Ренджун крепче сжал руку Ли, всё ещё державшую его ладонь.</p>
<p>— Не говори ничего. Мне уже пора, а остальное ты скажешь мне, когда выздоровеешь. К тому же, может я ещё загляну к тебе завтра. Пока же отдыхай. Ты это заслужил.</p>
<p>Выпрямившись, поднимаясь, Джено напоследок оглядел Хуана и, развернувшись, прошел к двери. На пару секунд притормозив возле неё, будто желая обернуться, но в итоге так и не посмотрев на Хуана, Ли вышел из палаты.</p>
<p>Комкая пальцами одеяло, Ренджун зажмурился, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу, прокусывая её до крови, чтобы потом, часто заморгать, стараясь сдержаться и не заплакать.</p>
<p>— Прости меня. Это должен был быть не ты…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Покинув палату, Джено не спешил уходить из больницы, направившись к кабинету ТэЁна. Присев на скамью недалеко от двери, парень вытянул ноги, ожидая возвращения врача. В уме Ли прокручивал варианты — решится Донхэ помочь ему или же нет? И если нет, то к кому стоит обратиться за помощью тогда? Добыть оружие без шумихи, задача не из легких. Впрочем, и подобраться к Шину будет непросто, но у него пока ещё есть немного времени, и он постарается потратить его с пользой и придумает, что и как следует делать.</p>
<p>За размышлениями Джено не заметил, как пролетело время, и ТэЁн вернулся после операции.</p>
<p>Издалека увидев парня, врач чуть притормозил и взволнованно сглотнул, оглядывая чужую сгорбленную фигуру.</p>
<p>Внезапно ТэЁну показалось, что Ли будто повзрослел за это время, и даже будто постарел. Прежняя надменность и эгоизм сошли на нет. Сейчас парень выглядел уставшим, но всё ещё сосредоточенно серьезным, даже слишком. Казалось, что легшие на него заботы высасывали из него все внутренние соки, иссушая.</p>
<p>Грустно вздохнув, доктор подошел к Джено.</p>
<p>— Будешь так хмуриться, рано обзаведешься морщинами.</p>
<p>— Хён! — вскинув голову, Ли подорвался с места, вскакивая на ноги, — Прости, я тебя не заметил, — быстро оглядев врача взглядом, Джено хмыкнул, — И уж кто бы говорил. Сам выглядишь так, будто вот-вот в обморок упадешь.</p>
<p>— Что поделать, слегка притомился за день. Но такая у меня работа, помогать другим в ущерб себе. Хотя я вообще-то собирался сейчас как раз идти домой отдыхать. А ты что здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>— Я… — Джено замялся, точно сомневаясь, но затем выдохнул, — Хён, я хотел спросить. Могут ли остальные тоже навещать Ренджуна? Ему ведь лучше. Малыши скучают по нему, да и… думаю, поддержка остальных пойдет ему на пользу.</p>
<p>Недоверчиво нахмурившись, ТэЁн вглядывался в лицо Ли, который будто и сам своим словам не верил.</p>
<p>— В смысле ты хочешь, чтобы его навещали те люди, которых ты подозревал в том, что они его травили? Я правильно понял?</p>
<p>— Я уже разобрался, что они к этому непричастны.</p>
<p>Потерев переносицу, врач вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Полагаю в том, что его навестит кто-то ещё, вреда не будет. Хотя предупреждаю сразу, я никому не буду давать подолгу просиживать в палате моего пациента!</p>
<p>— Договорились. Я предупрежу их.</p>
<p>Ли коротко кивнул. Видя, что сомнения до сих пор не оставили Джено, ТэЁн добавил:</p>
<p>— Если что, я всё равно за ним присмотрю. Не беспокойся.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, хён, — пару секунд посомневавшись, парень неуверенно шагнул к мужчине, осторожно приобняв, точно опасаясь, что его вот-вот оттолкнут, — я рад, что у меня есть ты. Спасибо, что несмотря ни на что помогаешь мне. Даже если я всегда действую тебе на нервы.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Ли отстранился и легко улыбнулся, заставляя доктора всё сильнее удивляться.</p>
<p>— Джено? Ты как-то странно себя ведешь.</p>
<p>— Просто захотелось сказать. И ещё, забыл отдать в прошлый раз, — парень вытащил из-за пазухи копию лекарств Хуана, — Это должно быть тот самый яд. Может удастся выяснить содержимое, чтобы нейтрализовать его действие до конца как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я сейчас же отнесу его в лабораторию.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Это всё, что я хотел, так что пойду. Ты тоже не задерживайся и хорошенько отдохни. А то распугаешь своим видом всех своих пациентов. До встречи, хён.</p>
<p>— Да, пока.</p>
<p>Смотря вслед удалявшейся поникшей фигуре, ТэЁн встревоженно нахмурился. Такое поведение было слишком несвойственно Джено и вызывало беспокойство. Однако парень никогда не делился по-настоящему с ним своими проблемами и вряд ли сделает это сейчас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Виктория со слезами на глазах была готова благодарить Ли, когда он назвал ей и Джехёну адрес больницы, в которой находился Ренджун. Однако только Чон заметил, каким напряженным и отягощено-задумчивым был в этот момент Джено.</p>
<p>Надолго не задерживаясь с прислугой, парень, поднявшись наверх, отправился в игровую к детям, где провел остаток вечера играя с ними, либо, замирая, задумчиво наблюдая за ребятней со стороны. Только уложив их в кровати и прочитав перед сном очередную историю, он направился в свою спальню, раздеваясь и забираясь в постель. Несмотря на усталость, сон не шел к Ли, отчего он просто смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок.</p>
<p>Завтра всё должно было решиться окончательно. Что-либо менять было уже нельзя и оставалось идти до конца.</p>
<p>Джено не чувствовал сожаления, ставя свою жизнь вместо жизни Ренджуна, потому что ему было не привыкать терпеть боль и издевательства, да и смерть не страшила его так уж сильно. Зато Хуан, по мнению Ли, и без того, стараниями Шина, с лихвой натерпелся всякого дерьма.</p>
<p>Единственное, что не давало ему покоя — это сомнения, что Донхэ действительно согласится ему помочь.</p>
<p>Ещё долго прокручивая в голове варианты, к кому ещё можно обратиться, если не за помощью, то хотя бы за оружием, Джено уснул далеко за полночь.</p>
<p>Какое бы решение не принял Донхэ, для себя парень уже давно всё решил, а потому с самого утра намеревался встретиться с парой ребят из своего прошлого, которые могли вывести его на незаконных торговцев оружием.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сцепив руки в замок, Донхэ мрачно сощурился. Стоявший перед ним парень напряженно сглотнул, ожидая реакции на свой рассказ, но мужчина хранил молчание. Сидевший на диване Канин, негромко кашлянул:</p>
<p>— Так что, какие будут мысли в итоге?</p>
<p>Дернув щекой, Донхэ кивнул на дверь.</p>
<p>— Можешь идти, Куньхан.</p>
<p>Быстро поклонившись, парень спешно ретировался. Висевшая в кабинете Донхэ тяжелая аура неприятно давила на плечи и душила, поэтому оставаться там даже на лишних несколько секунд было невыносимо.</p>
<p>Даже после ухода парня, Донхэ не торопился что-либо говорить. С мрачным видом смотря на главу банды, Канин ждал хоть какой-то реакции, но не торопился прерывать ход чужих мыслей.</p>
<p>Резко на выдохе Донхэ холодно проговорил:</p>
<p>— Действуйте так, как было оговорено.</p>
<p>Недовольно замычав, Канин скрестил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Не заходи так далеко, Донхэ.</p>
<p>— Я сам решу, как мне поступать. И когда закончите с Джено, мне потребуется твоя помощь. Так что пусть ребята присмотрят за ним сами, пока ты будешь здесь.</p>
<p>Скривившись, Канин поднялся с дивана.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Постараемся закончить всё быстро.</p>
<p>Проводив мужчину до двери взглядом, Донхэ, как только замок со щелчком вошел обратно в паз, откинулся на спинку кресла. Потирая переносицу, он устало проговорил:</p>
<p>— Это будет непросто. …Зачем же ты снова все портишь, Джено.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В каждом жесте и движении Джено сквозило напряжение и нервозность, отчего остальные обитатели особняка лишний раз не обращались к нему с вопросами или разговорами. Даже дети, с которыми накануне парень возился, с беспокойством поглядывали в его сторону, но говорили исключительно между собой или же с Викторией.</p>
<p>Не став провожать детей в школу, Ли поднялся наверх. Отыскав в шкафу свои старые вещи, Джено переоделся в темные джинсы из плотной ткани, потрепанную кофту и черную куртку из грубой кожи.</p>
<p>Направившись на выход, парень, распахнув дверь, нос к носу столкнулся с Сон, очевидно намеревавшейся постучаться к нему.</p>
<p>— Ох, извини.</p>
<p>— Вы что-то хотели? — Джено нахмурился, но стараясь скрыть собственное волнение, плотнее застегнул молнию куртки и спрятал руки в карманы.</p>
<p>— Да. Я лишь хотела уточнить. Можно ли навестить Ренджуна сегодня?</p>
<p>На пару секунд задумавшись, Ли неуверенно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Думаю, да. Но он всё ещё слаб, так что если решите взять с собой детей, то скажите им вести себя спокойно.</p>
<p>— Разумеется.</p>
<p>Поджав губы, думая, что разговор окончен, парень прошел мимо женщины, размашистым шагом направляясь к лестнице.</p>
<p>— Джено! — затормозив, Ли оглянулся, исподлобья взглянув на мнущуюся Сон, — Я только хотела сказать тебе спасибо.</p>
<p>Поведя плечом, Джено нахмурился сильнее и, вновь отвернувшись, продолжил идти вперед. Вскинув брови, Виктория провожала его растерянным взглядом. Даже зная его короткий промежуток времени, было трудно не заметить, что сегодня парень вел себя слишком странно.</p>
<p>Выйдя во двор, Ли привычно направился в гараж, откуда спустя несколько минут выехал на мотоцикле. Бегло бросив взгляд на особняк, парень сильнее сжал руками руль, прибавляя газу.</p>
<p>Уже несясь по пустой трассе, парень судорожно прокручивал в голове своих бывших криминальных знакомых, к которым можно было обратиться за оружием. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Джено едва не пропустил момент, когда перед ним из-за спины, идя на обгон, вынырнула темная тонированная машина. Но вместо того, чтобы двинуться дальше перед ним, авто резко преградило ему дорогу, подрезая. Вывернув руль, Ли вылетел с дороги, падая и откатываясь в придорожные кусты. Из-за удара все тело отозвалось болью в каждой мышце. Застонав, парень поднял подрагивавшие руки, не без труда стянув шлем, без которого и вовсе при падении мог разбить голову. В ушах звенело, а мир вокруг расплывался перед глазами.</p>
<p>Со стороны дороги к нему приблизились два темных силуэта, склонившихся, разглядывая его.</p>
<p>— Надо же, я думал, он себе так шею свернет.</p>
<p>— Не каркай.</p>
<p>Постаравшись сфокусировать взгляд на ближайшем парне, присевшим возле него на корточки, Джено хрипло непонимающе выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Лукас?</p>
<p>Склонившийся парень криво усмехнулся:</p>
<p>— Прости, Джен. Ничего личного. Это приказ Донхэ.</p>
<p>— Что…?</p>
<p>Чувствуя нарастающую тревогу, Ли попытался приподняться, но сразу упал обратно от резкого удара в голову, окончательно отключаясь.</p>
<p>Схватив бессознательное тело за руку, потянув на себя, приподнимая, Лукас обратился к напарнику:</p>
<p>— Подсоби дотащить его до машины, Сяоджун. Нельзя оставлять его здесь.</p>
<p>Сойдя с дороги, второй парень спустился вниз, торопясь помочь. Следовало поспешить и покинуть это место до того, как кто-нибудь успеет их заметить.</p>
<p>Оттащив безвольное тело к машине, Лукас вернулся к помятому мотоциклу, пряча его подальше в кустах. Теперь о произошедшем напоминали несколько мелких обломков на обочине дороги, которые пинком парня были сметены прочь.</p>
<p>Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Лукас вернулся к машине, усаживаясь за руль, возле поглядывавшего по сторонам с пассажирского сиденья напарника. Заводя двигатель, Юкхей взглянул через зеркало заднего вида на безвольное тело сзади.</p>
<p>Вскоре машина тронулась с места, уносясь прочь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Госпожа Сон! — Ренджун тепло улыбнулся вошедшей в палату женщине.</p>
<p>Пройдя к Хуану, Виктория пригладила чуть растрепанные волосы парня, а после, поддавшись порыву, наклонилась, поцеловав его в лоб.</p>
<p>— Прости, Ренджун, — отстранившись, женщина сморгнула подступившие слезы, присаживаясь на стул возле кровати, — Если бы я знала, что это не болезнь, а…</p>
<p>Осекшись, Сон поджала губы. Понимая, что ещё немного, и она расплачется, парень измождено вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Не волнуйтесь. Главное, что теперь всё в порядке. Вы приехали одна?</p>
<p>Переведя взгляд на дверь, Хуан ожидал, что она распахнется и в палату войдет кто-нибудь ещё, хотя в действительности он ждал только одного человека, но сегодня Джено ещё не было.</p>
<p>— Да. Надеюсь, ты не против? Просто Ли строго настрого запретил тебя беспокоить лишний раз.</p>
<p>Натянуто улыбнувшись, Виктория сложила руки на коленях, с грустью разглядывая бледное лицо Хуана. Немного помолчав, она со вздохом добавила:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я была не права. Он, правда, заботится о тебе. И хотя я всё ещё не до конца понимаю такие отношения, но… Если ты счастлив, то я спокойна.</p>
<p>Смущенно улыбнувшись, Ренджун благодарно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, почему-то я думала, что застану его здесь. Он уехал утром, почти сразу после детей.</p>
<p>— Наверное, чем-то занят.</p>
<p>Хуан нахмурился. Его настораживало поведение Джено накануне, да и его эти «дела» не вызывали доверия. Ли был слишком вспыльчивым и часто «сам себе на уме». Решив что-то сделать, он упрямо шел к своей цели, абсолютно игнорируя любые препятствия, идя напролом.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — прервав свои тревожные мысли, Хуан устремил взгляд на Викторию, стараясь сосредоточиться на её словах, — Если ты не против, то ближе к вечеру мы могли бы прийти с детьми. Да и Джехён тоже волнуется о тебе.</p>
<p>— Я буду только рад всех увидеть. А ещё я соскучился по еде Джехёна. Правда, ТэЁн вряд ли разрешит мне её пока что есть.</p>
<p>— ТэЁн?</p>
<p>— Мой врач. Я в порядке благодаря ему.</p>
<p>— Тогда мне стоит его тоже поблагодарить. К тому же, может он подскажет, что тебе можно есть, а что нельзя. Уверена, Джехён будет рад что-нибудь тебе приготовить.</p>
<p>— Было бы здорово.</p>
<p>— Тогда, — Сон резко поднялась, — я прямо сейчас с ним поговорю, а вечером мы вернемся все вместе. Наверное, тогда и Джено закончит со своими загадочными делами.</p>
<p>— А почему загадочными? — ухватившись за сказанное слово, Хуан растерянно заглянул в лицо Виктории, выглядевшей не менее удивленной.</p>
<p>— ДоЁн и Джено не говорили с тобой?</p>
<p>— Нет. О чем?</p>
<p>— Ким приезжал вчера в особняк, забрать какие-то документы. Сказал, что Джено решил передать управление компанией ему, как ты и хотел. Хотя вначале он пытался управлять ей сам, но, наверное, ему не хватает знаний.</p>
<p>— Вот как…</p>
<p>— Не тревожься, уверена, Ли непременно ещё навестит тебя.</p>
<p>Ренджун натянуто улыбнулся. Нежно пригладив его волосы, женщина вздохнула:</p>
<p>— Просто выздоравливай скорее, Ренджун.</p>
<p>— Постараюсь.</p>
<p>Удовлетворенно кивнув, Виктория развернулась и прошла к выходу, ненадолго обернувшись у двери, чтобы сказать, что они скоро вернутся, после чего покинула палату.</p>
<p>Оставшись в одиночестве, Хуан с тревогой сжал край одеяла. Ему было страшно, что его опасения относительно Джено могли оказаться правдой. Как бы Ли ни хотел, ему определенно было не по силам одолеть Шина и выступая против него, он лишь подвергал себя большей опасности, сводя тем самым Ренджуна с ума.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вокруг царил абсолютный мрак. Ни проблеска света не проникало в то место, где Джено очнулся. Темнота, в которой нельзя различить ничего из предметов вокруг. Комната ли это, или какая-то камера для заключения, а может просто обычный подвал — определить было невозможно. Единственное, что Ли мог, это слышать едва различимо достигавший его грохот метро и вибрацию земли, особенно остро ощущавшуюся им лежа на холодном полу. Это было единственное знание, которое он для себя вынес — поблизости ходили поезда. Впрочем, проку ему от этого знания особо не было, но привычка, попадая в передряги, в первую очередь анализировать происходящее вокруг не позволяла ему впадать в панику или жалеть себя.</p>
<p>Несмотря на отбитое при падении с мотоцикла тело, а также легкое головокружение от удара Лукаса, больше каких-то ран парень на себе не ощущал. В принципе, бывало и похуже.</p>
<p>Мысленно порадовавшись, что серьезных травм на первый взгляд нет, Джено решился приподняться и хотя бы на ощупь постараться определить свое местонахождение, а если повезет, то найти выход из этого места. Вот только радость его была недолгой. Стоило парню пошевелиться, как на руках звякнул металл. Из-за общего холода, он не сразу заметил сковывавшую запястья цепь, не сильно громоздкую, но достаточно крепкую, чтобы не дать ему освободиться и сбежать. На ощупь двигаясь ко второму концу цепи, Ли добрался до широкой трубы, вокруг которой цепь и была обмотана. Пару раз безнадежно подергав цепь, пытаясь порвать, Джено с тяжелым вздохом опустился на пол, приваливаясь к стене. Освободиться отсюда своими силами, было нереально.</p>
<p>Досадливо сглатывая, пытаясь хоть как-то смочить пересохшее горло, парень корил себя за то, что решился обратиться за помощью к Донхэ. Отец всегда ненавидел его, так что было глупо надеяться, что он согласится хоть что-то сделать для своего нежеланного сына.</p>
<p>Подтянув ноги к груди, парень уткнулся лбом в колени. Он снова чувствовал себя ребёнком, наивным и доверчивым, когда его только привели в банду. Тогда с одобрения Донхэ мальчишку не шпынял только ленивый. Постоянные тычки, подзатыльники, пинки, удары. Порой он убегал куда-нибудь, забиваясь в угол и плача, потому что если бы кто-то увидел его слёзы, его ждала очередная порция побоев. Со временем, он научился давать сдачи и ожесточился, перестав доверять людям. И хотя порой он позволял себе плакать, делал он это всегда в одиночестве, но всё реже и реже. В итоге, повзрослев, Джено больше не позволял себе давать слабину, а потому уже давно забыл, когда он последний раз плакал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Канин с хмурым мрачным видом наблюдал, как Донхэ уверенным быстрым шагом направляется к бронированному лимузину. Несколько минут назад их тщательно обыскали и только после этого позволили приблизиться к стоявшей на набережной машине, хотя сесть в неё позволили одному лишь Донхэ.</p>
<p>Скрестив руки на груди, Канин пристально наблюдал за автомобилем, как будто мог видеть сквозь стены и узнать то, что происходило в салоне.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я рад твоему решению присоединиться ко мне и моим людям, Хэ, — развалившись на сиденье, Шин цепко рассматривал сидевшего напротив Донхэ, — Так у вас определенно будет больше возможностей, чем прежде. Хотя, честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты примешь это решение раньше.</p>
<p>— Как говорят, лучше поздно, чем никогда.</p>
<p>— Возможно. Но ты ведь знаешь, что я редко допускаю слияние в таком формате.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Обычно ты просто стираешь верхушку, вынуждая низших подчиниться тебе и перейти на свою сторону. Ты ведь так поступил с Хуаном и его людьми? Хотя его дело даже не имело отношения к криминалу.</p>
<p>— Не стоит ворошить прошлое, Донхэ. Тогда я доверял вам как никому другому. Мы оба начинали подниматься с низов, подгибая остальных под себя. А Хуан всегда был белоручкой. И я мог бы простить ему то, что он решил избегать нас, вот только он начал рыть под меня, а это я не прощаю даже бывшим друзьям, не говоря уже про всех остальных.</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, мужчина смерил Донхэ холодным взглядом, вынуждая его сухо и натянуто рассмеяться.</p>
<p>— Я не настолько глуп и безрассуден, чтобы делать нечто подобное, Хань Лин.</p>
<p>— Я же давно избавился от этого имени, как и от всего своего прошлого. К чему ты вспомнил Хуана, Хэ?</p>
<p>— Просто он пришелся к слову. Или ты думаешь, я бы решил мстить за то, что было кучу лет назад? Если тебе нужно доказательство моей верности, то просто скажи, что мне следует сделать. Хотя, — чуть сощурившись, Донхэ выдержал театральную паузу, — думаю, я знаю, что действительно тебе придется по вкусу.</p>
<p>Шин криво улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— И что же?</p>
<p>— Зная твою любовь к симпатичным мальчикам. Возможно, ты ищешь какого-то конкретного.</p>
<p>Улыбка Шина медленно сошла на нет.</p>
<p>— Ты поэтому заговорил о Хуане?</p>
<p>— Просто подумал, что тебе будет это интересно.</p>
<p>— Интересно? — подавшись вперед, Шин тихо прошипел, — Странно, что ты предлагаешь мне чужого ребёнка. А почему не своего? Я тоже знаю о тебе интересные вещи, Донхэ, так что ни ты один играешь не по правилам.</p>
<p>— Хочешь забрать Джено? Пожалуйста. Могу отвезти тебя к нему, можешь даже сыграть в свою любимую игру с пытками и сам узнать у него, где находится твоя зазноба.</p>
<p>Выпрямившись, Шин оглядел Донхэ задумчивым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Я честно думал это слухи, а ты и, правда, так недолюбливаешь своего юнца, держа его в черном теле. Кстати он у тебя неплохо дерется. Хотя думаю Канин тебе уже рассказывал о давней интересной драке, где за свою свободу пришлось драться детишкам двух бывших друзей.</p>
<p>Донхэ едва заметно нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Увы, такого я не знал.</p>
<p>Чуть раздраженно дернув щекой, Шин вновь развалился, усаживаясь удобней.</p>
<p>— Не пытайся играть со мной в бессмысленные игры, Хэ. Тебе со мной не тягаться.</p>
<p>— Я и не собирался. У тебя и без меня врагов хватает, — вздохнув, Донхэ скопировал расслабленную позу Шина, — Но знаешь, я немного слукавил. Я действительно не люблю Джено, как своего сына, но я обещал его матери, что не дам ему умереть раньше времени. Хотя он ещё тот идиот, который прет напролом без тормозов. Сколько бы я не пытался его подавить, он как сорняк* всё равно стремится вырасти и стать сильнее. Иронично, что в этом он похож на меня. Он даже хотел тебя убить.</p>
<p>Шин криво оскалился.</p>
<p>— Да неужели. Боюсь только у твоего щенка кишка тонка меня прикончить.</p>
<p>— Никто и не спорит. Но я ведь не зря сказал, что у тебя хватает врагов.</p>
<p>Перестав насмехаться, Шин холодно сощурился и напрягся. Продолжая оставаться расслабленным, Донхэ довольно улыбнулся…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он приходит к тебе каждый день. Это же Джено. Не накручивай себя, он непременно сюда заявится. Ещё наверняка и в компании этой твоей группы поддержки. Я честно так и не понял, сколько в этой толпе должно прийти народу.</p>
<p>ТэЁн усмехнулся, стараясь разрядить тяжелую атмосферу в палате Хуана. И хотя за эти пару дней они успели немного сблизиться, Ренджун не разделял веселья, пусть даже и напускного, своего лечащего врача.</p>
<p>— Он странно вел себя в последнее время, поэтому я и волнуюсь.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, доктор сжал губы. Он тоже беспокоился из-за поведения Джено накануне, и его отсутствия с самого утра, однако нагнетать обстановку было лишним. Стресс никогда не способствовал лечению, лишь перегружая организм дополнительным эмоциональным давлением.</p>
<p>— Я уверен, что ты напрасно волнуешься. Джено может быть вспыльчивым, это правда, но он не дурак и не будет совершать глупые и необдуманные поступки.</p>
<p>Комкая пальцами одеяло, Хуан ещё сильнее нахмурился. Он абсолютно не был согласен со словами врача. То, что двигало Джено было отнюдь не безрассудством.</p>
<p>Тихий стук в дверь отвлек врача и пациента от дальнейшей беседы. Поднявшись со стула, где он сидел прежде, ТэЁн развернулся к двери, в которую заглядывали сразу несколько любопытных детских мордашек, осветившихся улыбками при виде Ренджуна. Один вид детворы подействовал на Хуана успокаивающе, хотя бы на время прогоняя тревогу.</p>
<p>— Привет, малыши.</p>
<p>Поспешив в палату, дети понеслись к постели Ренджуна, но заметив пристальный взгляд доктора, замедлились, подходя к койке уже спокойно. Вошедшая следом Виктория мягко улыбалась, хотя и пыталась оставаться строгой.</p>
<p>— Ребята, вы обещали мне, что будете вести себя хорошо.</p>
<p>Обернувшись, взглянув на женщину, дети мило закивали головами, а после вернули свое внимание Хуану, принявшись расспрашивать его о самочувствии, явно желая начать тараторить, но стараясь держать себя в руках. Не удержавшись, ТэЁн слегка улыбнулся, умиляясь их виду.</p>
<p>Начавшую было воцаряться общую идиллию, внезапно нарушил резкий звук хлопка. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к двери, где стоял выронивший из рук пакет Джехён, потрясенно глядевший на врача. По лицу ТэЁна за несколько секунд так же пронеслась буря эмоций, под конец замершая на мрачно сдвинутых бровях и тяжелом взгляде. Кашлянув, будто возвращая себе голос, доктор хрипловато от напряжения проговорил:</p>
<p>— Что ж, мне пора вернуться к работе. Постарайтесь соблюдать тишину.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Пройдя к двери, ТэЁн прошел мимо отстранившегося Джехёна, одарив Чона перед уходом тяжелым взглядом. Из-за устремленных на него непонимающих взглядов, повар чуть дернул уголком губ в попытке улыбнуться, тихо выдохнув:</p>
<p>— Извиняюсь.</p>
<p>Спешно выйдя из палаты, Джехён огляделся по сторонам, поспешив следом за удалявшейся быстрым шагом, переходя на бег, фигурой в белом халате.</p>
<p>— Хён! ТэЁн хён!</p>
<p>Резко затормозив, врач развернулся, пробуравив подошедшего к нему мужчину мрачным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Здесь меня называют доктор Ли. И в целом, мне бы не хотелось больше слышать такое обращение.</p>
<p>— Даже спустя столько лет ты всё ещё ненавидишь меня?</p>
<p>— А не должен?</p>
<p>— Хён, это… Я, правда, сожалею, но даже при других обстоятельствах всё могло быть точно так же.</p>
<p>— Засунь свои извинения куда подальше. Я тебе это говорил ещё много лет назад, Чон Юно! Дженни это не вернет, так же как и её ребёнка! И не приближайся ко мне больше!</p>
<p>— Но я ведь не убивал их и никогда не желал им смерти.</p>
<p>До скрипа сжав зубы, ТэЁн развернулся, продолжив идти прочь, обрывая их разговор.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Джехён прикрыл глаза рукой, устало потирая их.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Первое мнение, что падение и удар не причинили серьезного вреда, постепенно развеивалось. Голова всё сильнее кружилась, а царивший в помещении холод и сырость пробирались под одежду Джено. Поёжившись, Ли привалился к стене, сильнее прижимаясь головой к прохладным стенам. Пусть немного, но это приносило ему облегчение, уменьшая боль и, казалось, горевший в голове пожар.</p>
<p>Где-то в темноте скрипнула дверь, а вскоре везде зажегся яркий свет, который после длительного мрака резал по глазам, заставляя морщиться.</p>
<p>— Очнулся? — приблизившись к сидевшему на полу парню, Лукас со вздохом присел рядом.</p>
<p>Облизнув пересохшие губы, Джено мрачно выплюнул:</p>
<p>— И что Донхэ опять от меня хочет?</p>
<p>— Уже ничего, — Юкхей как-то странно поджал губы, поднимаясь и проходя к трубе, чтобы отстегнуть замок, который в темноте Джено не заметил.</p>
<p>Непонимающе хмурясь, Ли недовольно проговорил:</p>
<p>— Это что, у вас теперь такие розыгрыши?</p>
<p>Снизу вверх глядя на Лукаса, Джено думал, что будь у него больше сил и меньше боли, он бы точно врезал ему, но сейчас он испытывал только усталость и желание куда-нибудь прилечь и отлежаться, пока не станет лучше.</p>
<p>— Не обижайся, Джен, — распутывая цепь, убирая её с рук Джено, Юкхей продолжал, — Сам знаешь, мы просто выполняем его приказы.</p>
<p>— Ага, как собачонки.</p>
<p>— Просто ты мог помешать кое-каким делам, но теперь можешь идти куда пожелаешь. Если хочешь, можем даже подвезти тебя туда, куда скажешь.</p>
<p>Потирая затекшие запястья, Ли нахмурился, кто знает, как много Донхэ успел пронюхать о его новой жизни.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, обойдусь.</p>
<p>Поднявшись, чуть покачнувшись, Джено отстранил от себя протянутую руку Лукаса.</p>
<p>— Уверен?</p>
<p>— Не впервой. Бывало хуже.</p>
<p>Ли понимал, что злиться на Юкхея не было смысла. Он сам не раз был на его месте, когда приходилось выполнять чужие указания, даже если они тебе не нравились.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что Джено отстранил его, Лукас всё равно проводил его к выходу, как оказалось, из подвала какой-то заброшенной забегаловки на городской окраине.</p>
<p>Пошарив по карманам, Ли тяжело вздохнул. Денег при себе у него было немного, впрочем, хотя бы на дорогу должно было хватить. Лукас ещё раз хотел предложить свою помощь, но Джено даже не обернулся, зашагав по улице в ту сторону, где предположительно должен был находиться вход в метро.</p>
<p>Сейчас Ли чувствовал себя «на своем месте» — потрепанным оборванцем без денег, без своего дома, никчемный и ненужный. Хотя так было раньше, теперь же ему придавала сил мысль, что у него был Ренджун. Он мог справиться с любыми сложностями, просто зная, что в этом мире есть любивший его Хуан.</p>
<p>Трясясь в полупустом вагоне метро, игнорируя бросаемые на него тревожные и неодобрительные взгляды, Джено размышлял, что следует добраться до больницы и проведать Ренджуна, а заодно попросить ТэЁна осмотреть его. Даже будучи привыкшим к боли, Ли отлично знал, что некоторые травмы могут оставаться незамеченными, но иметь нежелательные последствия и осложнения.</p>
<p>Подходя к больнице, Джено чуть ускорился, чувствуя прилив сил. Внезапно, это место действительно ощущалось им как его дом. Потому ли, что здесь был Хуан, или потому, что только здесь ему хоть как-то помогали, даже в прошлом.</p>
<p>Оглядев вошедшего в приемную парня, медсестра растерянно распахнула глаза, отчего Джено подумал, что после случившегося с ним, выглядел он вероятно не лучшим образом.</p>
<p>— Могу я увидеть доктора Ли?</p>
<p>— Да, но часы приема уже закончились. И… — ещё раз окинув парня взглядом, девушка, передумав, сомневаясь со вздохом проговорила, — Ладно. Он сейчас проводит осмотр на четвертом этаже.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Мне туда и нужно.</p>
<p>Чуть улыбнувшись, Джено прошел к лифту, подниматься по лестнице в этот раз у него сил не было.</p>
<p>Ощущая провожавшие его взгляды персонала, Ли, испытывая от этого легкий дискомфорт, бегло оглядел себя, лишь теперь понимая, что его одежда перепачкана в грязи после падения и сидения в подвале, да и ощущая боль на лице, можно было предположить, что там были несколько синяков и ссадин.</p>
<p>Проведя ладонью по лицу, пытаясь стереть, вероятно, имевшуюся и там грязь, Джено ненадолго притормозил перед дверью в палату Ренджуна. Ли не хотелось напугать парня своим диким видом и заставлять его лишний раз волноваться. Постаравшись принять хоть сколько-нибудь сносный вид, парень взялся за ручку двери, но замер из-за странной фразы, сказанной голосом Хуана:</p>
<p>— … Думал, что смогу просчитать поведение Джено.</p>
<p>Ли непонимающе нахмурился. Из палаты же донесся голос второго собеседника, которым являлся ТэЁн.</p>
<p>— Просчитать его поведение?</p>
<p>— Я… Я знал, что это был яд.</p>
<p>Дернувшись, как от удара, Ли уставился на дверь, в полной растерянности слушая чужой разговор.</p>
<p>— Ты знал, что пьешь яд, но продолжал принимать его?</p>
<p>— Так было нужно. В тот день, я специально выпил двойную порцию таблеток. Я не хотел, чтобы Джено знал об этом, потому что я хотел, чтобы он сделал то, что обещал мне…</p>
<p>Чувствуя, как его начинает потряхивать, не желая слышать продолжение, Ли распахнул дверь, делая шаг вперед. Однако сил, чтобы пройти вглубь внезапно не осталось, и он просто замер на пороге.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Хах? Значит, Джено не должен был знать об этом?</p>
<p>Дернувшись всем телом, Ренджун испуганно распахнул глаза, увидев вошедшего. Сидевший возле кровати Хуана ТэЁн, так же обернулся, быстро оглядывая Ли, мрачно хмурясь от его внешнего вида.</p>
<p>— Джено? Что с тобой случилось?</p>
<p>Не обращая на врача внимания, Джено полностью сосредоточился на побледневшем за мгновение Хуане. Внутри от слов Ренджуна чувствовалась обволакивавшая горечь. Сколько раз он уже наступал на одни и те же грабли, доверяя людям, чтобы в итоге оказаться преданным.</p>
<p>— А я ведь поверил тебе. Идиот. Но оказывается, ты просто хотел заставить меня делать то, что ты хочешь, манипулируя мной?</p>
<p>— Джено, я…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Замолчи!</p>
<p>Понимая, что ещё немного, и он не выдержит и просто сорвется, Джено часто задышал, стараясь не заплакать.</p>
<p>«Он не такой, как ты думаешь…»</p>
<p>Но почему? Почему, чёрт подери, это должен был быть именно Ренджун? Почему именно он решил добить Джено сейчас, когда он уже не мог быть сильным. Ведь Ли, правда, готов ради него на всё, что угодно и в итоге — его просто использовали?</p>
<p>— Ты такой же, как остальные. Хотя стоило понять сразу. Как будто такого как я вообще хоть кто-то мог полюбить…</p>
<p>Чувствуя, как глаза горят от подступающих слёз, Ли развернулся, спеша уйти из больницы. Для других, он никогда не плачет. Он никогда не показывает другим своих слёз. Он больше никому и никогда не поверит. Не после такого.</p>
<p>— Джено!</p>
<p>До боли сжав зубы, от прозвучавшего вслед крика Ренджуна, парень сорвался на бег. Он больше не останется в этих стенах ни на мгновение.</p>
<p>Зачем он вообще жил, если всё, чего он в итоге достоин это ненависть, обман и предательство.</p>
<p>К кому бы он ни шел, к кому бы ни тянулся, с самого своего рождения, никто даже не пытался понять его и принять. Для всех он был либо помехой, либо средством для достижения своих целей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> «Ненавижу детей. Не путайся под ногами и постарайся быть хоть сколько-нибудь полезным. Не понимаю, почему эта шлюха оставила тебя и не сделала аборт! Бесишь!»</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> «Надеюсь, это последний раз, и я тебя больше не увижу! Не вмешивай меня в свои криминальные дела, Джено! Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с кем-то вне закона!».</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> «Я не хотел, чтобы Джено знал об этом, потому что я хотел, чтобы он сделал то, что обещал мне…»</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ли даже не понял, насколько далеко он убежал от больницы.</p>
<p>До конца истратив все силы, он просто остановился посреди улицы, среди обходивших его стороной людей, глядевших на него настороженно, с отвращением.</p>
<p>Проходившая мимо с ребёнком женщина, дернула за руку своего сына, зазевавшегося на парня, тихо зашипев:</p>
<p>— Не смотри на него! Никогда не приближайся к таким оборванцам. Понял?</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Ли отошел к краю дороги, опускаясь на стоявшую сбоку тротуара скамью.</p>
<p>Сейчас он чувствовал себя лишней деталью этого огромного мира.</p>
<p>Здесь было место для всего и для всех… кроме него.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ДоЁн постукивает пальцами по лежавшей перед ним на столе папке. Несмотря на его расслабленный вид, взгляд цепко оглядывал всех присутствовавших в кафе, будто кого-то среди них выискивая. Периодически он задерживал свое внимание на каждом из присутствующих, буквально на пару секунд, после чего начинал разглядывать следующего посетителя. Влюбленная парочка, трое друзей студентов, молчаливый старик. Народу было немного, особенно учитывая столь ранний час.</p><p>Сам Ким сидел за столиком у стены, в дальней части кафе, не привлекая к себе особого внимания, сменив дорогие вещи на простые джинсы, свитер крупной вязки и скромную куртку. В таком виде он скорее сошел бы за какого-нибудь работягу, решившего перекусить перед работой, нежели за секретаря крупной компании или, вернее сказать, после заявления Джено накануне, владельца этой самой компании.</p><p>Отпив из чашки принесенный ему чай, ДоЁн хмуро взглянул на наручные часы, показывавшие начало девятого. Недовольно повернувшись в сторону входа, Ким тихо вздохнул при виде вошедшего нового посетителя.</p><p>Оглядевшись по сторонам, мужчина, немногим старше самого ДоЁна, заметив его, прошел меж столами, опускаясь на стул напротив Кима.</p><p>— Здравствуй, ДонЁн! Не ожидал, что ты решишь мне позвонить спустя столько месяцев.</p><p>— Не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание в это время.</p><p>— Значит, ты так и не бросил ту затею?</p><p>— Нет. Я считаю своим долгом закончить то, что начал Тэиль.</p><p>Нахмурившись, будто собираясь с мужеством, Ким придвинул папку ближе к своему собеседнику.</p><p>— Здесь всё, что мы смогли найти на Шина.</p><p>— ДонЁн, — мужчина, вздохнув, потер переносицу, — Я же говорил тебе, мы бы и рады арестовать его, но у него куча связей, как в правительстве, так и в нашей судебной системе. Так что…</p><p>— Джи Хансоль! — перебив собеседника, Ким сурово сощурился, — Я отлично помню, что ты мне говорил в прошлом, когда я обращался к тебе с бумагами, разоблачающими дела Шина. Но с тех пор, я смог найти достаточно данных не только о нем, но и о его покровителях. Вынужденных, по большому счету.</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты умудрился разговорить кого-то из его подчиненных.</p><p>ДоЁн криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Шин думает, что запугиваний достаточно для управления, и в итоге забывает, что подавляя окружающих, он оставляет эту озлобленную, ненавидящую его толпу у себя за спиной. Они только ждут момента, чтобы ударить его в спину и растерзать.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты хочешь?</p><p>— Ничего экстраординарного. Просто, чтобы ты выполнял свою работу. У меня есть данные, что Шин решил подмять под себя меньшие банды. И многим из верхушки это очень не понравилось. Так что, сегодня после полудня, у реки за городом может быть очень жарко.</p><p>Хансоль задумчиво выгнул бровь.</p><p>— Уверен, что это достоверные данные?</p><p>— Абсолютно. Остальные детали в папке. Так что будет лучше, если ты предупредишь всех в управлении. Могу сказать точно, в этот раз, покровители Шина не станут его защищать. У них самих на него зуб.</p><p>Вздохнув, Джи забрал папку.</p><p>— Если это так, то будем надеяться, что сегодня у нас получится накрыть эту змеиную шайку.</p><p>— Постарайтесь уж, господин прокурор. Возможно это главное дело вашей жизни.</p><p>Поднявшись, Хансоль сжал в руках папку, сверху вниз глядя на Кима.</p><p>— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он оказался за решеткой, ДонЁн. И я рад, что после детдома ты добился уважения и признания.</p><p>— Так же как и ты. А сейчас лучше поторопись. Может быть успеете связаться с кем-нибудь из международников. Тогда этот гад получит по заслугам в полной мере.</p><p>— Это точно. Насолить он успел уже всем. Удачного дня, ДонЁн.</p><p>— До встречи, Хансоль!</p><p>Кивнув Киму, Джи спешно покинул кафе, попутно вынимая телефон, связываясь с полицейским управлением.</p><p>Откинувшись на спинку стула, ДоЁн отпил кофе, сжав свободную руку в кулак, пустым холодным взглядом смотря прямо перед собой. Он ждал этого момента почти полгода и теперь, наконец, пришло время совершить свою месть.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>После ухода Джехёна, детвора вновь сосредоточила свое внимание на Ренджуне.</p><p>Подобрав упавший пакет, Виктория растерянно взглянула в сторону двери. Хуан тоже поглядывал на вход, потому что реакция ТэЁна и Джехёна друг на друга была слишком странной.</p><p>Встретившись взглядом с Ренджуном, Виктория неловко улыбнулась, отходя к столику в углу, ставя на него пакет.</p><p>— Джехён приготовил для тебя диетические блюда. Здесь ягодное желе, запеченные груши и чай из шиповника, надеюсь, от этого тебе станет лучше.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Ренджун! Ренджун! — Джисон едва не забрался на кровать, стремясь привлечь к себе внимание, — Как скоро ты вернешься домой?</p><p>— Не знаю. Мне ещё нужно немного побыть здесь. А что, уже так соскучились?</p><p>— Да. Пока ты болеешь, Джено тоже дома почти нет. Хотя накануне он всё-таки смог поиграть с нами.</p><p>— Вот как, — Хуан чуть нахмурился.</p><p>Малыши продолжили болтать, делясь тем, как они проводят свое время, как они соскучились, что происходило с ними в школе и многом другом. Вскоре в палату вернулся Джехён, сдержанно улыбнувшийся Сон и Хуану, бросившим на него растерянно-задумчивые взгляды.</p><p>Даже стараясь выглядеть бодрым, Ренджун быстро притомился от бесконечной болтовни детворы. Заметив его усталый взгляд и натянутую улыбку, Виктория громко произнесла:</p><p>— Так, дети, хватит. Ренджуну стоит отдохнуть. Об остальном поговорите в другой раз. Так что давайте на выход. И без возражений!</p><p>Хуан благодарно улыбнулся женщине, которая выводила из палаты детей, обещавших парню, что они обязательно ещё придут.</p><p>Уходя последним, Джехён дружелюбно подмигнул Ренджуну и, прежде чем скрыться за дверьми, пожелал ему скорейшего выздоровления.</p><p>Оставшись в одиночестве Хуан вновь вернулся к тревожным мыслям о причинах, по которым Джено до сих пор не навестил его. По словам ТэЁна, Ли не пропускал ни дня, всегда заезжая к Хуану независимо от своих дел. Но сегодняшний день внезапно стал исключением и это вселяло все больше беспокойства, перерастающего в панику. Особенно, когда время приема подошло к концу.</p><p>Делая вечерний обход, зайдя к Ренджуну, ТэЁн застал его едва не в слезах. Взглянув на врача, Хуан тихо проговорил:</p><p>— Он так и не пришел.</p><p>— Возможно, он просто занят и…</p><p>— Всё не так! — не сдержавшись, парень расстроенно закричал, — Он же намекал мне, что пойдет к Шину. Я должен был остановить его! Я должен был сказать, чтобы он не делал это!</p><p>— Ренджун, — вздохнув, ТэЁн прошел ближе к кровати, опускаясь на стул, — Джено слишком упрям, ты должен это знать. Даже попытайся ты переубедить его, он бы всё равно сделал то, что хотел.</p><p>Опустив голову, Хуан ненадолго задумался, после вновь тихо заговорив:</p><p>— Это моя вина. Мне следовало догадаться, что он будет бороться до конца, нежели позволит себе отступить. Я ошибся, когда думал, что смогу просчитать поведение Джено.</p><p>— Просчитать его поведение?</p><p>— Я… — сглотнув, Ренджун смял под пальцами одеяло, — Я знал, что это был яд.</p><p>Замерев, ТэЁн непонимающе распахнул глаза.</p><p>— Ты знал, что пьешь яд, но продолжал принимать его?</p><p>— Так было нужно. В тот день, я специально выпил двойную порцию таблеток. Я не хотел, чтобы Джено знал об этом, потому что я хотел, чтобы он сделал то, что обещал мне…</p><p>Замолчав, Хуан сглотнул, опуская взгляд вниз, но тут же вскинул голову, услышав прозвучавший в палате голос Ли.</p><p>— Хах? Значит, Джено не должен был знать об этом?</p><p>Дернувшись, Ренджун широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на резко распахнувшуюся дверь. Застыв на пороге, Ли уставился на Хуана полным боли и разочарования взглядом. Оглянувшись, ТэЁн следом за своим пациентом с тревогой уставился на вошедшего.</p><p>Вся одежда Джено была грязной, потрепанной и разорванной в некоторых местах. Сам парень был бледен, отчего синяки под глазами выглядели заметней. Над виском темнел крупный яркий кровоподтек.</p><p>Врач встревоженно приподнялся.</p><p>— Джено? Что с тобой случилось?</p><p>Игнорируя доктора, Ли смотрел в полные испуга глаза Хуана.</p><p>— А я ведь поверил тебе. Идиот. Но оказывается, ты просто хотел заставить меня делать то, что ты хочешь, манипулируя мной?</p><p>— Джено, я…</p><p>— Замолчи! — часто задышав, Ли впился пальцами в дверной косяк, за который держался, — Ты такой же, как остальные, — кривая усмешка Джено быстро сменилась на гримасу боли, — Хотя стоило понять сразу, как будто такого как я вообще хоть кто-то мог полюбить…</p><p>Прежняя нежность во взгляде Ли сменилась неприязнью. Оттолкнувшись, Джено развернулся, быстрым шагом удаляясь от палаты.</p><p>— Джено! — дернувшись, желая встать с кровати, Хуан едва не свалился на пол.</p><p>Метнувшись, удерживая его за плечо, ТэЁн спешно выдохнул:</p><p>— Тебе нельзя двигаться. Я сам поговорю с ним.</p><p>Усадив Ренджуна обратно, врач сорвался с места, бросившись за Ли. Но поскольку парень с самого начала перешел на бег, как бы ТэЁн не пытался, догнать Джено у него не вышло.</p><p>Застыв посреди лестничного пролета, запыхавшись, мужчина раздраженно ударил по перилам. Шаги парня затихли внизу.</p><p>Учитывая реакцию Хуана, когда он рассказывал о своем поступке, становилось ясно, что он сам переживал из-за произошедшего. Поэтому очевидно, что услышав лишь кусок их разговора, Ли неверно всё понял, ведь даже сам врач не до конца разобрался в том, о чем говорил Ренджун.</p><p>Но сейчас доктора куда больше беспокоил внешний вид и состояние Джено. Сколько раз ТэЁн уже видел у него синяки и следы всевозможных драк и побоев. За все эти годы он сбился со счету, какое количество раз ему приходилось накладывать на раны когда-то мальчишки, а затем и подростка швы, повязки, шины. ТэЁн всегда удивлялся, почему ребёнок, испытывая такую боль с которой не всякий взрослый мог справиться, никогда не плакал. Джено всегда упрямо сжимал губы и хмурился, но не позволял себе проронить и слезинки, разве что однажды ТэЁн увидел, как мальчик украдкой, пока никто не видит, трет глаза и обхватывает себя руками, точно пытаясь то ли согреться, то ли обнять самого себя. Врач даже пробовал обращаться в социальную службу, но лишь увидев пришедшего инспектора, Джено окинул доктора злым взглядом и сбежал. После этого он долго не появлялся на пороге больницы, а когда пришел, то мужчине самому едва не стало плохо, потому как у парня было ножевое ранение, по счастью оказавшееся не сильно глубоким. Тогда, схватив доктора за руку, парень с надеждой произнес: «<em>Пожалуйста, хён, помоги мне. Только не вызывай никого. Если мой отец об этом узнает. Он меня убьет!</em>». Для мужчины оставалось загадкой, кем был тот человек, который позволял своему сыну проходить через такие ужасные вещи, но после того случая, ТэЁн оставил затею хоть как-то устроить жизнь Джено.</p><p>Понадеявшись, что Ли остынет и вернется, врач двинулся обратно вверх по лестнице, но сделав всего несколько шагов, он дернулся от сигнала пейджера. Спешно вынув технику из кармана, взглянув на номер палаты, куда его вызывали, мужчина чертыхнулся, вновь переходя на бег.</p><p>Едва не налетев на медсестру на пороге палаты Хуана, доктор тяжело выдохнул:</p><p>— Что случилось? Ему стало хуже?</p><p>Отступив в сторону, девушка пропустила мужчину внутрь. Лежавший на постели Ренджун, кривя лицо и морщась, спал.</p><p>— Он пытался встать доктор Ли. Пришлось вколоть ему успокоительное. Он только-только уснул.</p><p>Раздраженно цокнув, ТэЁн нахмурился.</p><p>— Ясно. Проследите, чтобы этого не повторилось, — измождено вздыхая, врач потер лоб, — Боже. И почему с ними столько проблем?</p><p>— Кстати, доктор Ли!</p><p>Мужчина обернулся к стоявшей неподалеку медсестре.</p><p>— Когда вы убежали, приходила доктор Ная. Она оставила для вас конверт на ресепшене. Вы разминулись буквально на полминуты.</p><p>— Конверт?</p><p>— Да. Сказала, вы делали запрос в лабораторию на ДНК-тест.</p><p>— Понятно. Тогда присмотрите пока за Хуаном, а я заберу конверт. Там ведь осталась сестра Чхве?</p><p>— Конечно. Если что, она в курсе.</p><p>— Хорошо. И по поводу Хуана, когда он придет в себя, немедленно сообщите мне.</p><p>— Как скажете, доктор Ли!</p><p>Чувствуя, как внутри всё стягивается в тугой узел, ТэЁн направился к ресепшену. Издалека заметив приближавшегося мужчину, низкорослая медсестра вытащила конверт, передавая его врачу сразу, как только он поравнялся с ней.</p><p>— Доктор Ная просила передать вам.</p><p>Благодарно кивнув, ТэЁн немного нервно сжал конверт в руках, направившись в свой кабинет.</p><p>Закрыв дверь, оставаясь в одиночестве, мужчина прошел к столу, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.</p><p>Сердце, как сумасшедшее, колотилось в груди.</p><p>Предельно аккуратно вскрыв конверт, врач взволнованно вытащил свернутый листок. Расправив его, ТэЁн тщательно вчитался в написанное.</p><p>С каждой новой строкой мужчина все сильнее хмурился, под конец прижав ладонь ко рту, точно зажимая его.</p><p>Чтобы полностью всё осмыслить, врачу пришлось ещё пару раз прочесть результаты.</p><p>Отложив листок, доктор ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а затем со вздохом распахнул верхний ящик стола, где рядом лежали две фотографии. На первом снимке ТэЁн был с девушкой немного старше его по возрасту. На втором же он стоял вместе с обнимавшим его за талию подростком, в котором можно было узнать Чона. Легко проведя пальцами по первому фото, мужчина с болью тихо произнес:</p><p>— Прости меня, Дженни. Я так виноват перед вами обоими. Я ведь действительно думал, что он мертв. Как же я мог не узнать его раньше? Как я мог не узнать твоего сына и не помочь ему…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Я никогда не признался бы в этом, но у меня, как и у всякого человека, когда-то была мечта. Порой я представлял себе, что мать вернулась и приняла меня. Что отец признался, что на самом деле любит меня, и вместе они бы заботились обо мне. По выходным мы ходили бы в парк аттракционов и просто могли быть счастливой семьей. Все вместе.</p><p>Но со временем, становясь старше, я понимал, что надежда на нечто подобное была абсолютно недостижима. Я не был нужен своим родителям. Они не любили меня, и с этим мне пришлось смириться и жить дальше. Вот только мне всё равно хотелось верить, что я мог встретить человека, который смог бы принять меня со всеми недостатками и изъянами. Я и сам понимал, что характер у меня был ещё тем дерьмом. И потому это всё казалось чем-то фантастичным, но сердцу не прикажешь и оно чего-то ждало и надеялось.</p><p>Я не влюбился в Ренджуна в одно мгновение. Не знаю, в какой момент это началось, да и пытаться высчитать этот примечательный день в календаре смысла не видел. Просто, я полюбил его. И так, как никого и никогда прежде. К несчастью, это и стало моей главной ошибкой.</p><p>Голос Хуана эхом продолжал звучать в ушах, а внутри будто разрастались колючие ветви, душившие, пронзавшие шипами всю грудную клетку.</p><p>Никогда прежде я не позволял себе быть слабым, но сейчас, мне просто хотелось закричать: «<em>Неужели в этом мире никто не может принять меня? Я, правда, никому не нужен и меня совершенно невозможно полюбить?</em>».</p><p>Но желать чего-то и делать, совершенно разные вещи. Так что изображать какую-то драму, я не собирался. Людям не нужен дешевый театр чужих чувств и эмоций, а мне подобные люди всегда вызывают у общества отторжение и неприязнь. Сколько бы в детстве я ни тянулся к ним за помощью, они всегда либо стыдливо отводили глаза, либо морщили носы в отвращении. Будь на мне дорогая и красивая одежда, они относились бы ко мне по-другому. Но я был вечно перепачканным оборванцем, сиротой при живом родителе. Так было раньше, и так было сейчас.</p><p>Над моей головой постепенно зажигались фонари, а я гадал, что мне следует делать дальше. Возвращаться в особняк, наверняка было бессмысленно. Все деньги вернулись к Хуану вместе с его выздоровлением. Совсем скоро никакой помощник ему больше не будет нужен. Да и вряд ли мы смогли бы работать друг с другом после того, что было.</p><p>Я мог бы даже рассмеяться, что парень, которого я хотел когда-то одурачить, в итоге обманул меня, но веселья от этих мыслей не прибавилось. Скорее наоборот. Впервые хотелось наплевать на все и просто заплакать, дать, наконец, волю сдерживаемым годами чувствам. Но я всё ещё держался. И не потому, что был сильным человеком, каким меня по глупости могли видеть окружающие, а просто назло всем ненавидевшим меня. Даже если я был лишним в этом мире, я все равно хотел жить. Не имея понятия ради чего, я не хотел идти на поводу безмолвных указаний: «<em>Исчезни!</em>», «<em>Умри!</em>», «<em>Ты не нужен!</em>», «<em>От тебя одни проблемы!</em>», «<em>Как же ты надоел!</em>».</p><p>Поднявшись со скамьи, я бесцельно побрел вперед.</p><p>Дорога назад была для меня закрыта.</p><p>Всё, за что я цеплялся, утекало от меня, как вода сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Убеждая себя в том, что мне следует найти в себе силы начать все заново и двигаться дальше, я думал о том, с чего мне следует начать. Уехать в другой город? Найти работу? Придумать что-нибудь ещё?</p><p>Иронично, но тогда, когда я доверил своим ногам вести меня туда, куда им угодно, они привели меня к месту, из которого я так долго стремился сбежать. Быть может даже сейчас подсознательно я надеялся, что Донхэ распахнет свои объятия и скажет мне: «<em>Я просто испытывал тебя, но теперь я могу сказать — я так тобой горжусь, Джено. Я так рад, что ты мой сын!</em>». Какая глупость.</p><p>Сжав руки в кулаки, упрямо хмурясь, я широким шагом прошел до здания, являющегося «обителью» Донхэ. В конце концов, что может помешать мне хотя бы потребовать от него объяснений за то, что он на несколько часов запер меня в каком-то подвале?</p><p>Мельком я уныло подумал, что может быть, было бы даже лучше, если бы он меня там прикончил. Тогда я бы умер с мыслью, что Ренджун любит меня, а не сгорал изнутри от боли, что всё это было простой игрой и манипуляцией.</p><p>Обычно переполненное помещение встретило меня всего лишь парой человек из старших — Донхи, Сонмин, Шивон, Чонсу и ХёкДже. Растерянно застыв на несколько секунд, я смотрел на них, чувствуя внезапно дохнувший на меня холод, стоило им обернуться.</p><p>— Джено? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Шивон привычно холодно и сдержанно улыбнулся одними уголками губ.</p><p>— Хотел поговорить с Донхэ. Он мне вроде как встречу сегодня обещал.</p><p>Мужчины как-то странно переглянулись между собой и двинулись в мою сторону. На спине выступил холодный пот, потому что в прошлом такое обычно заканчивалось тем, что меня избивали. Хотя старшие редко опускаются до марания рук, но мало ли что им мог приказать сделать отец.</p><p>Пока остальные остановились чуть позади, Шивон вышел чуть вперед, останавливаясь прямо передо мной.</p><p>— Донхэ больше нет, Джено. Так что больше тебе здесь нечего делать. Да и разве ты не нашел для себя новый дом?</p><p>Всё ещё не понимая происходящего, я только ощутил, как внутри что-то резко оборвалось от этих слов.</p><p>— В смысле нет? Он решил куда-то свалить? Отошел от дел?</p><p>— У него сегодня была встреча с Хон Шином.</p><p>Сейчас мне казалось, что окружавший меня холод заставил меня оцепенеть, покрываясь ледяной коркой. Донхэ встречался с Шином? Все это время они были заодно? Даже мой отец решил ударить меня в спину?</p><p>ХёкДже чуть сощурился, хищнически наблюдая за мной. Его не зря называли тенью Донхэ. Если Канин был правой рукой и главным помощником отца, исполнителем его указаний, то ХёкДже был серым кардиналом банды, к его советам Донхэ прислушивался и часто советовался с ним, а порой и оставлял его за главного, если сам был вынужден куда-то уезжать, но это было не часто. В остальное время в «конторе» ХёкДже, откровенно говоря, был не частым гостем. Его задачей было поддержание отношений с другими бандами, а также контроль за другими старшими — смотрящими по районам.</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, ХёкДже продолжал:</p><p>— Они вроде как, когда-то были друзьями в детдоме в Китае. Хотя позднее их отправили в Корею, где они подружились с ещё одним парнем. Правда, пути у них в итоге всё же разошлись. Но речь ведь не об этом. Шин хотел, чтобы мы присоединились к нему, и Донхэ даже рассматривал этот вариант, но потом вдруг резко передумал и решил заложить Шина главам кындаля и триады. Крови он всем успел попортить. Так что их встреча в итоге стала весьма специфичным событием, особенно с учетом того, что туда в итоге заявилась ещё и полиция. По-моему, это сейчас крутят по всем новостным каналам.</p><p>Пытаясь хоть как-то уложить всё в голове, я все равно не мог до конца осмыслить сказанное. Слишком много событий для одного дня, слишком много информации и эмоций.</p><p>— Выходит… отца арестовали?</p><p>Я знал, что мне нельзя так называть Донхэ, но сейчас об этом я даже не думал.</p><p>ХёкДже собирался ещё что-то сказать, но вероятно у меня был настолько опустошенный и потрясенный вид, что Шивон толкнул его в бок и с непривычной мягкостью произнес:</p><p>— Он мертв, Джено. Машина, в которой они были с Шином, была взорвана. Канина застрелили в перестрелке. Никто не выжил.</p><p>Наверное, я должен был как-то отреагировать на всё это, но я лишь стоял и молча глядел на мужчин передо мной. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме того, что всё закончилось.</p><p>Отец мертв.</p><p>Ренджун меня предал и оставил.</p><p>В банде теперь явно будет новая дележка власти и этот разговор, последнее вежливое прощание. Если я останусь здесь, со мной не будут церемониться и от меня попросту избавятся. Сын бывшего главы, даже не желанный, может бороться за место у власти, а этой пятерке это явно не нужно, они сами сейчас будут делить свой кусок хлеба. Мне просто дают выбор — развернуться и уйти, либо они действительно забьют меня до смерти.</p><p>— Я понял, — никогда мой голос не был таким хриплым и низким, — В таком случае оставляю это вам. У меня нет никаких притязаний.</p><p>Пусть на самую малость, но мужчины будто расслабились. Кажется, они и, правда, думали меня убить.</p><p>Признавая чужую силу и власть, я склонил голову в поклоне, разворачиваясь и уходя из этого места.</p><p>Теперь уже точно навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Какой бы сильной ни была ненависть Донхэ ко мне, я всё равно всегда чувствовал незримую связь между нами. Отец был моим надзирателем и мучителем, поэтому сейчас я ощущал себя как освободившийся из заточения узник. Остальные явно не станут пытаться вернуть меня в банду, как мог это сделать он. Теперь с этим темным миром меня соединяли разве что только воспоминания.</p><p>Однако при всем при этом, Донхэ был единственным, кто мог меня ждать. Хотя бы ради мучений и истязаний.</p><p>Теперь же, обретя эту свободу, я был оглушен ею.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, я окончательно осознал, что не представляю, куда мне идти теперь.</p><p>У меня не было места, которое я мог назвать своим домом, да и людей, которые могли принять меня к себе, тоже не осталось.</p><p>Бесцельно двинувшись по улице, я скользил отрешенным взглядом по зданиям, машинам, людям.</p><p>Впервые я настолько остро ощутил смысл и значение слова одиночество. Бесконечная пустота и ненужность. Во всем городе, во всей стране, во всем мире — я был один. Я не забывал о малышах, но понимал, что я ничего не смогу им дать. Так что, я мог лишь надеяться, что использовав меня, Хуан вряд ли выгонит их.</p><p>— Хэй, Джено!</p><p>Остановившись, я обернулся на голос.</p><p>Ежась от вечернего холода, одетый в легкую куртку и драные на коленях джинсы, в стороне стоял ВинВин, внимательно оглядывавший меня с головы до ног, привычно сжимавший меж пальцев сигарету.</p><p>— Должен сказать, что выглядишь ты отвратительно. Кажется, Лукас перестарался.</p><p>— Если ты хотел позлорадствовать, то я не в настроении.</p><p>Затянувшись, ВинВин отбросил бычок в сторону. Пройдя ко мне, он взял меня за руку и потянул за собой. Не имея ни на что больше сил, я смиренно двинулся следом.</p><p>— Не пойми неправильно, но ты выглядишь как бездомная покоцанная дворняга.</p><p>— И что, ты хочешь подобрать этого кобеля, чтобы побыть его сукой?</p><p>— У тебя действительно мерзкий характер, Джено. А ещё я знаю, что когда ты зол или тебе больно, то ты готов перегрызть всех, кого ни попадя. Дескать, если плохо мне, то пусть плохо будет и окружающим. Но ты ошибся. Уже все в курсе, что ты ходил унижаться к Донхэ ради своей новой пассии.</p><p>— Вот как это всё обставили значит…</p><p>— Скажешь, что это не так?</p><p>Свернув в какой-то двор, ВинВин вошел в один из подъездов, начав подниматься по лестнице. Судя по его уверенному виду, здесь находился его дом.</p><p>— Может быть и так.</p><p>Спорить сейчас желания не было, как и сил. Какая разница кто и что говорит.</p><p>Внезапно ВинВин удовлетворенно хмыкнул, останавливаясь у первой квартиры, вынимая из кармана ключи.</p><p>— Знаешь, судя по твоему виду, у вас с ней не все так гладко. Иначе ты бы уже спешил к ней праздновать гибель Донхэ и Шина.</p><p>Вздохнув, я устало потер глаза.</p><p>— Во-первых, ни к ней, а к нему. И, во-вторых, зачем ты привел меня сюда?</p><p>— Даже так, — войдя во внезапно просторную и дорогую прихожую, ВинВин обернулся, удивленно вскинув брови, — Не ожидал. Не так уж давно ты убеждал меня, что не гей.</p><p>— ВинВин, — привалившись к дверному косяку, не имея лишних сил, я тихо произнес, — Что ты хочешь? То, что ты привел меня сюда, не значит, что я не могу развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас.</p><p>Оглядев меня с головы до ног, парень покачал головой и прошел к стоявшему здесь шкафу с верхней одеждой.</p><p>— На самом деле, мне просто нужно тебе кое-что отдать. К тому же, извини, оставить тебя у себя я бы все равно не смог.</p><p>Порывшись на одной из полок, ВинВин вытащил небольшую коробку из-под обуви, после чего вернулся ко мне, протянув её. Не удержавшись, я нервно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Это что, благотворительная помощь? Что там? Твои старые кеды или кроссовки?</p><p>Закатив глаза, ВинВин раздраженно цокнул, ткнув коробкой мне в грудь, отчего мне пришлось её схватить.</p><p>— Это оставил тебе Донхэ.</p><p>— Что? Донхэ?</p><p>Отойдя в сторону, ВинВин спрятал руки в карманы джинсов.</p><p>— Он позвал меня утром и сказал, чтобы я нашел тебя вечером и отдал эти вещи. Думаю, он догадывался, что не вернется с этой встречи.</p><p>Опустив взгляд на короб, чья крышка была заклеена лентой скотча, который при желании легко можно было оторвать, я задумчиво нахмурился.</p><p>— И что там?</p><p>— Не знаю. Я не самоубийца заглядывать в посылки Донхэ без разрешения.</p><p>— Да, уж… вот только он сам умер.</p><p>ВинВин помолчал несколько секунд, в итоге перейдя на шепот.</p><p>— Мне жаль, Джено. Каким бы он ни был. Он был твоим отцом, и я соболезную тебе.</p><p>— Не стоит. Отец из него вышел так себе. Если это всё, то я пойду.</p><p>— Джено!</p><p>Сократив разделявшее нас расстояние, ВинВин остановил меня, когда я собирался развернуться к выходу.</p><p>— Я знаю, что все думали, что он ненавидел тебя, но он пытался заботиться о тебе. Это может звучать как бред, но он часто интересовался тобой.</p><p>— Не нужно, ВинВин.</p><p>— Он передумал присоединяться к Шину после разговора с тобой.</p><p>Нахмурившись, я поднял опущенный прежде в пол взгляд на парня, продолжившего говорить:</p><p>— Он пошел на это, чтобы Шин не убил тебя. А чтобы ты сам не наломал дров, Донхэ сказал Лукасу запереть тебя на время встречи. …Он не сделал бы это, если бы ему действительно было плевать на тебя.</p><p>Глядя на ВинВина, я не знал что ему ответить. Мысль, что Донхэ хоть сколько-нибудь ценил меня, выглядела невероятной. Мне требовалось время, чтобы переварить её и осмыслить. Поэтому, не находя каких-либо слов, я просто сменил тему, спросив первое, что пришло мне в голову.</p><p>— А ты? Что теперь будешь делать ты? Так и останешься в банде?</p><p>В первый миг растерявшись, ВинВин, вероятно догадавшись, что мне неприятен прошлый разговор, отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>— Нет. Можно сказать, мне предложили работу. Один фотограф из Японии увидел меня на улице и предложил поработать с ним. Эта квартира, кстати, его, но он сейчас занят какой-то съемкой, так что будет поздно.</p><p>— Кажется, вас объединяет не только работа.</p><p>— Не всё же мне по тебе сохнуть. Хотя теперь мне кажется, что это даже не было любовью, скорее просто юношеская влюбленность. А потом меня уязвил твой отказ и то, что ты выбрал Лео вместо меня, поэтому мне и хотелось во что бы то ни стало привлечь твое внимание.</p><p>— Что ж, если так, тогда ладно. Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив с этим фотографом. Теперь мы уже видно больше никогда не увидимся.</p><p>— Да. Скорее всего.</p><p>— Береги себя.</p><p>— Обязательно. Ты тоже.</p><p>Не знаю, с чем был связан этот порыв, с грядущей ли разлукой и уверенностью, что мы не увидимся больше никогда, или с тем, что мне просто хотелось заполнить этот внутренний провал и пустоту внутри, но подавшись вперед, я поцеловал ВинВина. Хотя он отвечал мне, в этом поцелуе не было ничего. Ни желания. Ни нежности. Пустота и далекая боль в ноющем сердце, обливавшимся кровью — жаль это не Ренджун.</p><p>Отстранившись друг от друга, никто из нас ничего не сказал. Так в молчании, под пристальным взглядом в спину я и ушел.</p><p>Если бы я мог видеть полыхавшие за моей спиной мосты, ведущие в прошлое, то эта ночь была бы светла, как день.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Из-за моего внешнего вида таксисты отказывались везти меня куда-либо, даже если я обещал расплатиться в конце. Поэтому у меня просто не осталось выбора, кроме как обокрасть одного из них, расплатившись с другим.</p><p>Изначально возвращаться в особняк я не планировал, но все взвесив, решил, что остаться спать на улице, имея возможность переночевать в тепле и комфорте, будет самым идиотским поступком. После влюбленности в Хуана, разумеется.</p><p>И хотя водитель заметно сомневался, останавливаясь перед дорогими воротами, когда они распахнулись, он лишь удивленно оглянулся на меня, окидывая непонимающим взглядом. Наверное, у него был полный сбой системы, что такой оборванец, как я, может иметь хоть что-то общее с дорогим домом. Правда, ещё сильнее его удивили сказанные мной напоследок слова, но переспрашивать что-либо он не стал, ограничившись согласным кивком.</p><p>Войдя в холл, я ненадолго остановился. Все обитатели особняка давно спали, что было неудивительно, ведь, если верить часам, время порядком перевалило за полночь.</p><p>Сильнее всего мне хотелось растянуться здесь же на полу и больше никуда не двигаться, но я всё-таки заставил себя направиться в гостиную.</p><p>Ещё в такси я заглянул в оставленную Донхэ коробку, где оказались какие-то тряпки, диск и письмо. Но сильно тормошить все это я не стал, решив оставить все до прибытия на место.</p><p>Честно говоря, вставляя диск в видеоплеер, я настороженно хмурился, потому как последняя оставленная мне видеозапись была об издевательствах над Хуаном. Конечно, Донхэ вряд ли мог оставить мне нечто подобное, но и сказать, что следовало ожидать от этой посылки, я не знал.</p><p>Тяжело сев на пол перед телевизором, я, не церемонясь, вытряхнул содержимое коробки на пол.</p><p>Тряпками оказалась старая пеленка, крохотный чепчик и невероятно маленькие пинетки. Вместе с ними на пол выпали два больничных идентификационных браслета: один для тонкой руки взрослого и второй — детский, похожий скорее на чуть крупное кольцо.</p><p>Одного этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я насторожился, ведь Донхэ всегда избегал разговоров о моем детстве или о моей матери.</p><p>Нахмурившись, я взял в руки листок, разворачивая его. Однако, думая, что отец решится раскрыть мне какие-то сокровенные тайны, я пусть немного, но ошибся. Донхэ до самого конца оставался верен самому себе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> «Джено, если ВинВин всё-таки передаст тебе это письмо и остальные вещи, думаю, обстоятельства имели не самый желательный исход. Впрочем, ты, как всегда, приносишь одни лишь проблемы. С Шином, я разберусь сам, так как знаю его лучше других.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Поскольку остальные выбросят эти вещи на помойку, оставлю их тебе. Можешь считать это своим наследством. И постарайся впредь не вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Донхэ»</em>
</p><p>Мрачно нахмурившись, я отбросил бумагу, возвращаясь к видеоплееру, запуская воспроизведение и отодвигаясь подальше.</p><p>Притянув колени к груди, я опустил на них подбородок. Чтобы ни было в этой записи, мне хотелось поскорее разобраться со всем этим и, наконец-то, лечь спать и отдохнуть, лучше всего здесь же в гостиной, потому как сил подняться и уйти в комнату у меня не осталось. На то, что меня потряхивало от озноба, я старался не обращать внимания.</p><p>На вспыхнувшем экране появилось изображение молодой девушки, заглядывавшей в камеру откуда-то сбоку. Невольно поежившись, я сильнее нахмурился. Почему-то эта девушка показалась мне смутно знакомой, хотя где я мог её видеть, я не представлял.</p><p>Поправив камеру, она отошла назад, тяжело опускаясь на край стоявшей напротив кровати. Только теперь становился заметен её округлившийся живот от вида которого у меня внутри все внутренности точно стянуло в один тяжелый ком. Она абсолютно не была похожа на ночную бабочку, как говорил Донхэ. Длинные чуть растрепанные темные волосы, просторный свитер с высокой горловиной. А ещё она улыбалась невероятно тепло, так, что её глаза становились похожи на полумесяцы, так же как у меня.</p><p>Чуть прокашлявшись, поднеся ко рту кулачок, невероятно худой и тонкой руки, девушка заговорила:</p><p>— <em>Джено~я! Ах, если честно, я очень волнуюсь. Но шанс на то, что роды пройдут успешно, к сожалению, так мал, но мне хочется столько всего тебе сказать. Если что, мы ведь сможем в будущем и посмеяться над этим вместе, правда?</em> — опустив руку на живот, девушка с нежностью провела по нему рукой, — <em>Мне следовало меньше волноваться о многих вещах, но теперь я не могу что-либо исправить. Но ты ведь знаешь, что ты самое важное и дорогое для меня, правда? Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь все, что испытывает твоя мама, и мне жаль, что уже сейчас тебе приходится терпеть это. Но я надеюсь, что когда ты станешь старше, когда ты вырастешь и увидишь это, ты будешь счастливым человеком. Я уверена, что если вдруг меня не окажется рядом, твой отец, дядюшка и дедушка с бабушкой не позволят тебе плакать и страдать,</em> — несмотря на улыбку, на глазах девушки выступили слёзы, — <em>Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джено. Я бы отдала всё что угодно, чтобы обнять тебя и сказать, как сильно я тебя люблю, мой мальчик. Вырасти достойным человеком, встреть того, кого полюбишь всем сердцем, и пусть твои чувства будут взаимными. Ты заслуживаешь любовь всего мира. Что бы не происходило, я всегда буду рядом. Я очень, очень люблю тебя, малыш. Ты моё главное сокровище.</em></p><p>Под конец всё-таки заплакав, стирая рукавами слёзы, девушка натянуто засмеялась.</p><p><em>— Извини, беременность сделала меня такой чувствительной,</em> — поднявшись, она прошла к камере, но прежде чем выключить её, она добавила:</p><p>— <em>Я с нетерпением жду момента, когда увижу тебя и смогу взять тебя на руки. Уже сейчас я знаю, что ты самый прекрасный ребёнок на свете. Мой милый Джено…</em></p><p>Застыв, изображение остановилось.</p><p>Чувствуя, как меня всё сильнее трясет, а лицо становится мокрым, я, стирая льющиеся из глаз капли, сбиваясь с трудом смог выдавить из себя:</p><p>— Ты соврала… я всегда был один. Меня никто и никогда не любил. Если я должен был быть счастливым, то почему же мне сейчас так больно, мама…?</p><p>Я никогда не думал, что человек может истекать кровью и корчиться от боли, не имея каких-либо ран. Я никогда не думал, что душевные муки, могут оказаться хуже любой физической агонии. И я не мог и представить, что я хоть когда-то смогу плакать так отчаянно и навзрыд, задыхаясь от поглощающей моё сердце боли, бесконечно сгорая в ней.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End POV</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Опять работаешь допоздна?</p><p>Виктория улыбнулась, поправив ночную сорочку, проходя к кухонному столу. Вскинув голову от планшета, Джехён неопределенно повел плечом.</p><p>— Думал о всяком, хотя изначально хотел найти рецепты для Ренджуна. Ему ведь нужно соблюдать диету, чтобы не стало хуже. А вы отчего не спите?</p><p>— Хотела выпить воды. К тому же, кажется, Джено до сих пор не вернулся. Его спальня пуста.</p><p>— Надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось.</p><p>Джехён вздохнул, пока женщина прошла к стойке с посудой и налила из графина себе воды. Осушив чашку, Сон, посомневавшись, неуверенно спросила:</p><p>— Джехён, ты знаком с этим доктором Ли?</p><p>Сидевший спиной к женщине мужчина заметно напрягся.</p><p>— Да. Можно сказать и так. Мы учились в одной старшей школе, просто он был на курс старше.</p><p>Помявшись, но решив не приставать с дальнейшими расспросами, Виктория сполоснула чашку и вернула её на место.</p><p>— Ладно. Не засиживайся до утра, иначе днем совсем не будет сил.</p><p>— Конечно. Скоро лягу. Доброй ночи!</p><p>— И тебе, Джехён.</p><p>Выйдя из кухни, Виктория направилась к лестнице на второй этаж, собираясь проверить, как спят дети, но остановилась, увидев горевший в гостиной свет, льющийся через приоткрытую дверь. Нахмурившись, женщина двинулась вперед, насторожившись, услышав странные звуки.</p><p>Заглянув в гостиную, Сон растерянно замерла, удивленно вскинув брови. На полу, перед горевшим экраном с изображением какой-то девушки, сжавшись в комок, сидел Ли.</p><p>— Джено? — неуверенно войдя внутрь, Виктория вновь нахмурилась, замечая чужие дрожавшие плечи, — Все в порядке?</p><p>Вздрогнув, слегка обернувшись на женщину, но сразу отвернувшись обратно, парень сбивчиво, точно задыхаясь, хрипло произнес дрожащим голосом:</p><p>— Простите. Я сейчас всё уберу.</p><p>Потянувшись к видеоплееру, Ли покачнулся, едва не упав вперед, опершись на руку.</p><p>Подойдя ближе, Сон в шоке застыла, глядя на Джено, старавшегося выключить запись, но не способного сделать это из-за трясущихся рук. Лицо парня было залито слезами, а сам он весь будто стремился сжаться, точно ждал, что его вот-вот ударят.</p><p>Опустившись на колени перед Ли, Виктория положила руку ему на плечо, слегка потянув его к себе.</p><p>— Что с тобой?</p><p>Пытаясь вывернуться из чужих рук, парень вновь чуть не упал, завалившись на бок. Чтобы удержать его, Сон притянула Ли к себе, в испуге распахивая глаза, дотронувшись до его шеи.</p><p>— Боже, Джено! Ты же весь горишь!</p><p>— Простите…</p><p>Оторопев, Виктория замерла, осознав, что парень внезапно крепко обнял её, уткнувшись в плечо, которое стремительно намокало от слёз. Теряясь в непонимании происходящего, женщина пропустила момент, когда парень внезапно навалился на неё, едва не опрокинув на пол.</p><p>Услышав в коридоре шаги, Сон крикнула:</p><p>— Джехён! Подойди сюда! Скорее!</p><p>Несколько секунд спустя, в распахнутую дверь заглянул растерянный повар.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Помоги мне поднять его. Кажется, он потерял сознание. И у него жар!</p><p>Поспешив к женщине, Джехён мельком бросил взгляд на экран в непонимании нахмурившись, но не концентрируя на этом внимания. Забрав парня от Виктории, Чон поднял бессознательное тело на руки.</p><p>— Что с ним произошло?</p><p>— Не знаю. Но для начала стоит отнести его наверх, — бросившись к двери, Сон распахнула её перед двинувшимся следом Чоном, — Наверное, эти дни истощили его и… он так плакал. Я никогда не видела его таким разбитым, и даже подумать не могла. Может что-то с Ренджуном, раз он так расстроен?</p><p>— Не думаю. Иначе нам бы позвонили из больницы, — направляясь в холл, а затем по лестнице к спальне Ли, Джехён продолжил, — Давайте подождем до утра и выясним в чем дело.</p><p>— Думаешь, это будет нормально?</p><p>— Сейчас уже поздно. Попробуем сбить температуру, но если что, я сам отвезу его в больницу.</p><p>— Тогда я принесу жаропонижающее.</p><p>Развернувшись, женщина поспешила за лекарствами.</p><p>Занеся парня в его комнату, Джехён осторожно опустил его на постель, после чего зажег в изголовье лампу, осветившую заплаканное лицо с синяками и ссадинами. Присев на край кровати, Чон аккуратно убрал с горячего лба взмокшие пряди.</p><p>— Кто же это с тобой сделал, Джено? И почему вы с Ренджуном никогда ничем не делитесь с нами? Неужели мы бы не постарались помочь вам по мере своих сил?</p><p>Оглядывая Ли, Джехён задумчиво нахмурился, вспоминая мелькнувшее на экране в гостиной лицо.</p><p>В открытую дверь спешно вошла Сон, несшая в руках аптечку. Вздохнув, мужчина поднялся, уступая место ей.</p><p>— Присмотрите за ним?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Тогда я наведу порядок в гостиной.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Сосредоточившись на парне, Виктория обращала мало внимания на то, что говорил ей Чон. Ещё раз задумчиво посмотрев на Джено, Джехён вышел из комнаты спускаясь вниз.</p><p>Собрав в гостиной разбросанные детские вещи, повар всё сильнее хмурился, задумчиво прокручивая в руках больничные идентификационные браслеты. Немного посомневавшись, Чон включил на повтор запись с диска, удивленно смотря на говорившую с экрана девушку.</p><p>Под конец, стоило видео остановиться, Джехён тяжело присел на диван, растерянно потирая лоб. В голове вихрем кружились всевозможные мысли и воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>ТэЁн проснулся от настойчивого телефонного звонка, не сразу на ощупь находя гаджет и отвечая заспанным голосом:</p><p>— Да, я вас слушаю.</p><p>— Эм… ТэЁн? Ли ТэЁн?</p><p>— Да, это я, — потирая глаза, мужчина пытался проснуться, — А кто вы, и что вам нужно?</p><p>— Это Джехён. То есть Юно. Чон Юно.</p><p>Резко распахнув глаза, врач несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя остаток сна, после чего бросил на трубку сердитый взгляд, почти сразу раздраженно произнося в динамик:</p><p>— И что тебе от меня нужно? Хочешь донимать меня, как в прошлом?</p><p>— Хён, я понимаю, что ты зол. Но давай оставим это на потом. Сейчас не до этого. Я хотел поговорить с тобой про Джено.</p><p>Нахмурившись, доктор сел на постели, с тяжелым вздохом взъерошив волосы, вспоминая минувший день, принесший слишком много внезапных новостей.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я слушаю. Что с ним? Он у вас?</p><p>— Он приехал поздно ночью и у него был жар.</p><p>— Жар? Он болен?</p><p>— Нет. Не знаю. Но мы вчера сбили ему температуру, и он просто спал, но важнее кое-что другое. Он смотрел вчера одно видео и… Там была Дженни, хён. Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты это, но, похоже, Джено её сын.</p><p>Замерев, ТэЁн тяжело вздохнул, опуская голову.</p><p>— Я в курсе. Хотя узнал об этом только вчера. Но лучше скажи, как он сейчас?</p><p>— Если честно, именно поэтому я и позвонил тебе, хён. Он пропал. Сегодня утром я хотел отвезти его к тебе в больницу, но его комната пуста, да и вещей в шкафу тоже нет. Охрана сказала, что он уехал куда-то на такси на рассвете.</p><p>Сжав пальцами простынь, врач тихо простонал, коря себя, что так и не догнал парня накануне. Воцарившееся на другом конце молчание прервалось тихим голосом:</p><p>— Хён, назови мне свой адрес. Я приеду, и мы возьмемся за поиски. Вместе, мы наверняка сможем отыскать его быстрее. К тому же, мы уже не дети. Давай хотя бы на время забудем о том, что было. Хорошо?</p><p>Опустив ноги на пол, ТэЁн оглядел свою полупустую комнату. Его всё ещё терзали сомнения, но он всё равно произнес:</p><p>— Ладно. Записывай адрес.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. История из прошлого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ТэЁн-хён! Ли ТэЁн-хён! Подожди!</p><p>Высокий подросток слегка налетел на низкорослого парня, идущего впереди.</p><p>— Юно, я же просил не запрыгивать на меня так!</p><p>— Я думал, ты дождешься меня, и мы вместе пойдем к тебе, — лукаво сощурившись, младший добавил, — Твоих родителей ведь не будет до вечера. Я прав, хён?</p><p>Слегка покраснев, старший дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку и прибавляя шаг.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей. Мы будем заниматься только уроками!</p><p>Усмехнувшись, Юно оглядел спешившую впереди фигуру ТэЁна.</p><p>— Конечно. Как скажешь, хён.</p><p>Чон уже давно беспросветно был влюблен в старшего, но тот, даже имея ответные чувства, продолжал сохранять между ними дистанцию.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>ТэЁн прячет глаза за стеклышками очков, старательно делая вид, что не замечает влюбленных взглядов младшего, который ловит каждое его слово и, кажется, готов исполнить любую прихоть, стоит попросить.</p><p>Перелистывая очередную страницу книги, старший недовольно ворчит под нос, пеняя на младшего, что он сам просил подтянуть его по химии, а в итоге только и делает, что считает ворон. Но Чон вновь пропускает все мимо ушей, думая совершенно о другом — например о том, что его хён слишком нежный и красивый, а ещё о том, что он безумно хочет попробовать на вкус манящие губы старшего.</p><p>Когда чужая рука опускается ему на колено, медленно двигаясь вверх, у Ли перехватывает дыхание, а уши и щеки заливаются румянцем. Стараясь не давать дыханию сбиваться, он сердито тихо шипит:</p><p>— Не надо, Юно. Я же просил!</p><p>— Хён, когда ты ответишь на мои чувства? Ты же знаешь, как сильно нравишься мне. Хён…</p><p>ТэЁн хочет вновь сделать Юно замечание, но когда он оборачивается, то просто замирает. Чужое дыхание обжигает его, а затем он чувствует уверенное прикосновение чужих губ к своим.</p><p>Ли следует признать, что его сердце давно в плену цепких рук младшего. Но как поверить в то, что школьный красавчик мог реально влюбиться в него, простого ботаника и заучку?</p><p>Пальцы Юно путаются в волосах ТэЁна, притягивая его ближе, пока вторая рука добирается до промежности, поглаживая и лаская. Чон сходит с ума по своему репетитору и все остальное давно его не волнует. Юно хочет быть с ТэЁном. Он хочет встречаться с ним. Он хочет любить его и получать любовь взамен. Чон уверен, что они будут идеальной парой, поэтому всё, что ему нужно, убедить в этом старшего.</p><p>Тихий стон в поцелуй путает мысли, заставляя юную кровь закипать в венах.</p><p>ТэЁн действительно пытается сопротивляться и даже старается оттолкнуть Юно от себя, но Чон окончательно сходит с ума, теряя голову от этой близости, которой он добивался на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев.</p><p>Подхватывая Ли на руки, Чон переносит его на кровать, где стягивает со старшего одежду, целуя нежную кожу, оставляя на ней алые отметины, как доказательство того, что ТэЁн принадлежит ему. Младший непрерывно шепчет, как сильно он влюблен, клянется в том, что будет нежен и осторожен, не причинив своему драгоценному хёну вреда.</p><p>Жмуря глаза, старший пытается довериться младшему и отбросить свои страхи прочь, наблюдая, как Чон торопливо раздевается, опасаясь, что Ли передумает и оттолкнет его.</p><p>Вот только что бы ни думал Юно, ТэЁна страшит отнюдь не их близость, а то, что окружающие могут узнать об этих неправильных отношениях и их может ждать общественный упрек и отчуждение.</p><p>Сам целуя Юно, вызывая на чужих губах глуповатую улыбку, ТэЁн думает, что напрасно накручивает себя.</p><p>Теряясь в сбивчивом дыхании, непрерывно двигая бедрами, в коротких перерывах между поцелуями, Юно лихорадочно шепчет: «Хён, я так сильно люблю тебя, ТэЁн хён! Ты только мой! Мой любимый! Единственный, ТэЁн~и хён!».</p><p>Прижимаясь своими губами к чужим, старший старается донести свои чувства, о которых ему не хватает смелости сказать вслух.</p><p>Они полностью отдаются своей близости, под конец окончательно забываясь, упиваясь друг другом, безрассудно оглашая комнату и квартиру стонами и вскриками.</p><p>Юно кажется, что нет никого красивее его хёна — покрытого испариной, с припухшими красными губами и сверкавшими глазами.</p><p>— Может встанешь с меня, наконец? Это неловко.</p><p>— Хён, ты будешь краснеть даже после случившегося? — посмеиваясь, Чон отстранился.</p><p>Слегка ударяя младшего, старший встал с кровати, неуклюже отходя к столу, вынимая из ящика салфетки, принимаясь вытирать с себя следы своей и чужой спермы. Теперь, когда рассудок вернулся на место, отогнав похоть, ТэЁн готов провалиться под землю от стыда.</p><p>Вздыхая, Юно нехотя поднимается, натягивая штаны, но сразу усаживается обратно на постель, не спеша одеваться окончательно.</p><p>— Хён, знаю, что после всего, это прозвучит странно, но мы ведь можем теперь пойти на свидание?</p><p>Скомкав салфетки и бросив их на столе, ТэЁн обернулся, морща нос, робко подходя к младшему, забирая оставшуюся лежать на краю кровати рубашку, набрасывая её на плечи. Встав перед Юно, глядя сверху вниз, Ли виновато произнес:</p><p>— Знаешь, я… не думаю что это хорошая идея. В смысле ты и я… мы…</p><p>Взяв ТэЁна за руку, Чон со вздохом потянул его на себя, заставляя упасть себе на колени.</p><p>— Но почему нет, хён? Я не нравлюсь тебе?</p><p>— Нет. Дело не в этом, — виновато заглянув в глаза младшего, ТэЁн опустил руки ему на плечи, — просто я…</p><p>Юно непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда дверь в комнату распахивается и на пороге застывает широкоплечий высокий мужчина. Первая растерянность на его лице сменяется гневом, особенно когда его сын, сидящий на коленях полуобнаженного парня, оборачивается ко входу, открывая вид на свое нагое тело, едва прикрытое наброшенной на плечи рубашкой.</p><p>За мгновение кровь схлынула с лица ТэЁна, подорвавшегося с места, попытавшегося прикрыться рубашкой, запахивая её края и оттягивая низ.</p><p>— Папа. Это… прости…</p><p>Багровея от злости, мужчина подлетел к сыну, не сдерживая силы, с размаху ударив его по лицу, опрокидывая на пол.</p><p>— Ах, ты блядина! Разве я воспитывал тебя раздвигать ноги перед парнями?!</p><p>Ошеломленно прижимая руку к покрасневшей щеке, ТэЁн неверяще уставился пустым взглядом перед собой. Отец никогда прежде не бил его. Даже за проступки, он всегда отчитывал его на словах, без рукоприкладства.</p><p>— Хён!</p><p>Вскочив на ноги, Юно хотел шагнуть к старшему, но его самого схватили за шкирку, дернув в сторону выхода, протаскивая до порога и буквально вышвыривая из квартиры со словами:</p><p>— Пошел прочь, мелкий ублюдок! Чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел!</p><p>Приходя в себя, ошеломленно глядя на двери, в которых стоял вновь вернувшийся разгневанный отец, ТэЁн попытался отползти и забиться в угол.</p><p>— Папа… не надо…</p><p>— Ничего. Раз я тебя не научил уму разуму раньше, я это сделаю сейчас.</p><p>Закатывая рукава, мужчина направился к перепуганному парню.</p><p>Выйдя из подъезда, Юно нервно кусал губы. Переступив с ноги на ногу, Чон направился домой, с тревогой думая о том, что ждет его хёна, не слыша отчаянные крики и мольбы старшего.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>ТэЁн дергается, когда чувствует прикосновение холода к своей щеке, оглядываясь, он со страхом взирает на стоявший у его кровати силуэт, но быстро успокаивается, понимая, что в этот раз это не отец.</p><p>— Дженни?</p><p>— Приложи лёд, а то опять все опухнет.</p><p>Шмыгнув носом, парень садится на кровати, забирая из чужих рук лёд, прикладывая к щеке.</p><p>Опускаясь напротив, девушка с беспокойством рассматривает сидевшего в темноте брата.</p><p>— Может мне вмешаться?</p><p>— Не надо. Отец и без того теперь всегда, как не в себе. Если и тебе достанется, я себя не прощу.</p><p>Помолчав, девушка робко спросила:</p><p>— Тебе ведь и в школе достается?</p><p>Помолчав пару секунд, парень неуверенно проговорил:</p><p>— Каждый раз, когда он привозит меня в школу и забирает, он вечно выдает реплики о том, со сколькими парнями я успел потрахаться на переменах, — всхлипнув, ТэЁн опустил голову, — Неудивительно, что остальные услышали это и…</p><p>— Ах, Ёни! — вздохнув, девушка присела ближе, обнимая брата за плечи, прижимая к себе и поглаживая по волосам, — Мне так жаль. А что Юно? Его тоже травят?</p><p>— Не знаю. Я не говорил с ним. Он чаще прогуливает уроки и зависает где-то ещё. Но не думаю, что ему достается.</p><p>— Мне кажется, вам следует поговорить и…</p><p>— Нуна! — отстранившись, приподняв голову, парень отчаянно выдохнул, — Если бы он хотел поговорить, он бы подошел и сказал мне хоть что-то, а не делал вид, что я какой-то незнакомец! Я же знал, чем это всё закончится, но всё равно позволил ему зайти так далеко.</p><p>— Ёни…</p><p>— Дженни, ТэЁн! Зайдите на кухню!</p><p>Вздохнув, девушка поднялась, протягивая руку брату.</p><p>— Пойдем, пока он опять не взбеленился. Если что, я буду рядом.</p><p>Уныло опустив голову, парень нехотя сжал чужую ладонь, поднимаясь следом.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Это правда, хён?</p><p>Остановившись, ТэЁн обернулся, мрачно оглядывая стоявшего перед ним Юно.</p><p>— Что именно, Чон?</p><p>— То, что ты уедешь доучиваться последний год старшей школы в Японии?</p><p>— Даже если так, твое какое дело?</p><p>— Хён, я ведь волнуюсь и…</p><p>— Да, ну? Волноваться стоило об этом в самом начале. Я ведь пытался донести до тебя, что не стоит всё это делать, но тебе было просто наплевать!</p><p>— Не нужно обставлять всё так, что это моя вина, хён. Наш секс был по обоюдному согласию, если не забыл!</p><p>— По согласию?! Тебе просто не хватило ума понять, к чему это может прийти в итоге!</p><p>— Прекрати обвинять меня в случившемся! Если я в чем-то и виноват, то только в том, что влюбился в тебя!</p><p>— Влюбился? Ты думаешь, я до сих пор буду вестись на эту чушь?! Иди к чёрту, Чон Юно! Ненавижу тебя!</p><p>Сжав руки в кулаки, Юно нахмурился.</p><p>— Ну и плевать! Проваливай в свою Японию! И знаешь, от любви до ненависти путь короткий. Между прочим, это твой придурочный отец угрожал мне отчислением, если я хотя бы на метр приближусь к тебе!</p><p>— Ну, вот и держись от меня подальше и не попадайся мне больше на глаза, недоумок!</p><p>Развернувшись, ТэЁн, насупившись, быстрым шагом пошел прочь, не услышав тихий обреченный голос позади.</p><p>— Он же сказал, что посадит тебя за растление малолетних, глупый хён. Только потому, что ты старше…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Стараясь унять собственное волнение, ТэЁн уже не первый раз проверяет свои вещи, упакованные в чемоданы, убеждаясь, что ничего не забыл. Билет на самолет на завтрашний утренний рейс, вместе с документами, лежит на столе. Вот только такой порядок в вещах ничуть не уменьшает беспокойство и тревогу парня у него в душе.</p><p>Отец решил, что в Японии, в закрытой школе со строгими порядками, ТэЁн сможет отбросить глупые гейские замашки и возьмется за ум. Но мужчина совершенно не учел тот факт, что его сын абсолютно не представляет, как на деле ему переделать самого себя.</p><p>Быть может, парень и рад бы измениться и забыть всё, только по ночам раз за разом он просыпается либо из-за кошмаров, в которых отец избивает его, либо от стояка из-за мокрых сновидений, где он возбужденно прогибается под Юно, вдавливающим его своим телом в кровать.</p><p>Вздыхая, ТэЁн присаживается за стол, беря в руки билет, просматривая уже выученные строки с номером рейса и временем вылета.</p><p>Тихо постучав, в комнату заглянула девушка, заставляя парня отложить билет в сторону и обернуться.</p><p>— Не занят?</p><p>Вяло натянув на лицо улыбку, ТэЁн покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет. Я уже всё собрал и даже проверил несколько раз.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>Пройдя в комнату, Дженни забралась на постель, похлопав рукой по покрывалу возле себя.</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Поднявшись, парень подошел к кровати, усаживаясь возле сестры, вложившей ему в руки записную книжку, заставляя недоуменно вскинуть брови.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Можешь считать это небольшим подарком на память. Я буду скучать очень сильно по тебе, Ёни.</p><p>Обняв парня со спины, девушка наблюдала, как он, раскрыв блокнот, перелистывает страницы, содержавшие на каждом листке в углу какое-нибудь пожелание или ободряющую фразу. В конце, на последней странице были вложены два фото. На одном стояли брат и сестра, а со второго на парня глядел он сам и Юно. Этот снимок они сделали за пару недель до случившегося скандала, и фотографировала их тогда, как раз Дженни.</p><p>Нахмурившись, ТэЁн с упреком произнес:</p><p>— Могла бы выбросить её.</p><p>— Не вредничай. Оставь. Я же знаю, что ты к нему всё ещё неравнодушен.</p><p>— Нуна…</p><p>— Тшш… Я знаю, Ёни и… если честно, я хотела кое-что тебе рассказать.</p><p>Чуть отстранившись, ТэЁн задумчиво оглянулся на сестру. Прежде он не слышал у неё такой неуверенный и взволнованный голос. Бросив взгляд на дверь, Дженни робко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я беременна.</p><p>В шоке распахнув глаза, ТэЁн и сам опасливо оглянулся на дверь.</p><p>— Ты что?!</p><p>— Я беременна. Уже 10 недель.</p><p>— Нуна, ты с ума сошла! Если родители узнают, я боюсь представить, что тогда будет! И… — пребывая в растерянности, парень даже не знал, что сказать или спросить в первую очередь, в итоге озвучив первую попавшуюся мысль, — Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы знаешь кто отец?</p><p>Раздраженно фыркнув, девушка ударила брата по плечу.</p><p>— Эй! За кого ты меня принимаешь. Конечно, знаю. Если честно, мы встречаемся уже почти полгода, но не думаю, что он понравится родителям, если я их познакомлю.</p><p>Вздохнув, Дженни нахмурилась, пока ТэЁн опасливо насторожился, задумчиво поглядывая на пока незаметный живот сестры.</p><p>— С ним что, что-то не так? Он чем-то болен?</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Просто он скорее… плохой парень? Но я люблю его, и он любит меня. Я уверена в этом!</p><p>— Всё равно, это плохая идея, Дженни. Ты ещё не окончила университет, и ребёнок вряд ли будет вовремя. Может быть лучше…</p><p>— Ли ТэЁн! Если ты хочешь сказать, что мне стоит сделать аборт, то лучше молчи! Ты первый с кем я поделилась этой новостью. Даже Донхэ ещё не знает об этом. И я оставлю малыша, что бы не произошло!</p><p>Нахмурившись, ТэЁн некоторое время задумчиво помолчал, в итоге всё же неуверенно проговорив:</p><p>— Джен… но ты ведь понимаешь, что если родители узнают об этом, они все равно заставят тебя избавиться от него. Им будет плохо от одной мысли, что ты забеременела, не пойми от кого, даже не будучи замужем. Им и сына гея хватило, чтобы теперь вечно оглядываться, опасаясь за свою репутацию.</p><p>— Ну да. Именно поэтому отец и упоминает об этом каждый раз. Но я думала про это. Поэтому я просто буду стараться это скрывать до тех пор, пока аборт будет поздно делать.</p><p>Несмотря на улыбку Дженни, ТэЁн мрачно нахмурился, ещё сильнее беспокоясь. Ему план сестры совершенно не нравился.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Донхэ в шоке глядел на стоявшую перед ним девушку, неловко сжимавшую в руках длинные рукава очередной свободной кофты, которые так внезапно полюбились ею в последнее время.</p><p>— Я не ослышался, ты ждешь ребёнка?</p><p>— Да. У нас будет малыш.</p><p>— Прости, но ты должна избавиться от него.</p><p>— Я не буду это делать.</p><p>— Дженни! Не спорь со мной. Если хочешь, я готов жениться на тебе, но не сейчас, ладно?</p><p>— При чем здесь это? Ты думаешь, я решила соврать о беременности, чтобы выйти за тебя? Если не веришь мне, то вспомни сам, как мы переспали, пока были за городом на свадьбе СуЁн и ДжиНу.</p><p>— Да не в этом дело, просто… я не готов быть отцом. И я не смогу обеспечить тебе и ребёнку безопасность. Так что избавься от этого и мы заведем потом другого.</p><p>— Избавься? Потом заведем? Это что тебе собака?!</p><p>Девушка досадливо поджала губы. Вздохнув, молодой мужчина прошел к ней ближе, обнимая за талию притягивая к себе.</p><p>— Джен. Сейчас просто неподходящее для этого время. Все эти разборки. У меня не будет времени ни на тебя, ни на него.</p><p>— Тогда оставь это. Уйди из этой банды, Хэ. Ты же не плохой, я знаю.</p><p>Донхэ засмеялся, бегло поцеловав надутые губы.</p><p>— Дженни, ну, правда. Не обижайся. Я серьезно. Мы молоды, у нас вся жизнь впереди. Успеется же ещё.</p><p>— Но я уже люблю его, Донхэ, — взяв руку мужчины в свою, девушка опустила его ладонь себе на живот, — Только подумай, уже сейчас здесь маленькая частичка тебя и меня.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Донхэ убрал руку, чуть отходя.</p><p>— То есть какого-то зародыша ты любишь больше, чем меня, раз даже не пытаешься меня услышать?</p><p>— Что ты такое говоришь?! Это же… это же наш ребёнок!</p><p>— Вот только из нас двоих его хочешь только ты!</p><p>Застыв, девушка отшатнулась, в шоке приоткрыв рот. Несколько раз моргнув, точно не веря в происходящее, она развернулась, быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу из квартиры мужчины.</p><p>— Чёрт! Дженни!</p><p>Бросившись следом, Донхэ схватил её за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе.</p><p>— Послушай, Джен, ну, какие из нас родители? Ты учишься, я тоже занят работой, делами.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я поняла, — высвободив рывком руку, девушка с обидой заглянула в глаза мужчины, — Не переживай. Я смогу его и сама воспитать.</p><p>Не став больше ничего слушать, Дженни, напоследок оглядев мужчину расстроенным взглядом, попятилась, а затем развернулась и ушла.</p><p>Упершись руками в бока, мужчина зло пнул стоявшее поблизости кресло.</p><p>— Ладно. Плевать. Перебесится и вернется. Все равно в итоге избавится от него…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Забравшись на кровать, девушка прислонилась спиной к стене. Задрав кофту, она бережно поглаживала свой уже заметно округлившийся живот, который по счастью всё ещё был незаметен под просторными широкими кофтами.</p><p>Она оттягивала этот разговор как можно дольше, но в итоге исход его оказался совсем не таким, каким она ожидала.</p><p>— Ничего, малыш. Мы же справимся, да? Мы оба будем сильными.</p><p>— Дженни, помоги мне!</p><p>Дернувшись, быстро одергивая кофту, девушка посмотрела на закрытую дверь.</p><p>— Да, мам. Уже иду.</p><p>Поднявшись, Дженни вышла из комнаты, проходя в кухню, где мать готовила ужин, стоя у плиты, вымешивая что-то в небольшой кастрюльке.</p><p>— Что нужно сделать?</p><p>— Добавь приправы в рыбу. Соус нужно непрерывно помешивать, но и рыбу уже пора ставить в духовку.</p><p>— Хорошо, сейчас сделаю.</p><p>Подойдя к шкафчику, девушка распахнула его створки, привставая на носочки, потянувшись за приправами на верхней полке. Достав их, она обернулась к матери, шокировано глядевшей на неё.</p><p>— Мам?</p><p>— Дженни, ты беременна?</p><p>— Что? Я? — девушка нервно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Не пытайся меня обмануть. Я видела твой живот. Твоя кофта задралась, когда ты потянулась к приправам!</p><p>Прикусив губу, Дженни нахмурилась.</p><p>— Мам, только не говори отцу, ладно?</p><p>— Разве о таком можно молчать? Боже, кто это сделал? Тебя изнасиловали?</p><p>— Нет! Я… я хотела этого.</p><p>— Что ты такое говоришь?! Где мы так ошиблись в вашем воспитании, Дженни? Твой брат спит с парнями, как какая-то проститутка! А ты притащила в подоле непонятно от кого ребёнка!</p><p>— ТэЁн не проститутка! И у моего ребёнка есть отец.</p><p>— Тогда заводили бы детей, но после свадьбы!</p><p>— Да почему вы просто не можете поддержать нас?!</p><p>— Потому что мы хотели вами гордиться, а вы только и делаете, что позорите нашу семью!</p><p>Опустив голову, девушка шмыгнула носом, потерев выступившие на глаза слёзы.</p><p>— Иди в комнату. Я поговорю с отцом, и завтра он отвезет тебя в больницу.</p><p>— Мама, пожалуйста, — подняв голову, Дженни покрасневшими глазами с надеждой взирала на мать, которая отвернулась обратно к плите.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь, ты меня поймешь и скажешь за это спасибо.</p><p>— Не скажу! Потому что буду считать вас с отцом убийцами!</p><p>— Как ты смеешь! — вспылив, женщина обернулась, но девушка уже убежала из кухни.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Сидя на полу в коридоре, пока кроме неё дома никого нет, девушка теребила провод телефонной трубки, ожидая, когда на другом конце пригласят к телефону её брата. Несколько минут спустя, вместо тишины послышался голос парня:</p><p>— Привет, Нуна! Как ты? Всё в порядке?</p><p>— Привет. Честно говоря, я не уверена, ТэЁн.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? Отец что-то тебе сделал?</p><p>— Ну, пару дней назад они возили меня делать аборт…</p><p>— Ох, Дженни…</p><p>— Не волнуйся, мне не сделали его, так как срок уже большой, к тому же показаний для него не нашлось.</p><p>— Это хорошо. Но тебя всё же что-то беспокоит, я прав?</p><p>Помолчав девушка со вздохом тихо проговорила:</p><p>— Родители сказали, что раз придется оставить ребёнка, то они должны хотя бы познакомиться с его отцом. Если честно, я не хотела чтобы они встречались, потому что Донхэ тоже не слишком рад этой беременности, но мне пришлось позвонить ему и уговорить прийти на семейный ужин. В общем, вчера здесь был очередной грандиозный скандал. Я думала, отец и Донхэ убьют друг друга.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, нуна.</p><p>— Я просто не понимаю, ТэЁн. Разве так плохо, что у меня будет малыш?</p><p>— Я… я не знаю. Прости, я, правда, не знаю. Я рад этому, но родители… я и сам для них как позорное пятно.</p><p>— Зато теперь не только ты, — девушка горько усмехается.</p><p>— Не думай об этом, Дженни. Сейчас ты должна больше думать о ребёнке.</p><p>— Да. Ты прав. Кстати, врач сказал, что это будет мальчик.</p><p>— Здорово. Значит, у меня будет племянник. Тогда тебе стоит придумать ему имя.</p><p>— Хорошо. Обязательно познакомлю тебя с ним, когда ты вернешься.</p><p>— Непременно. Но, мне пора. Здесь нельзя долго говорить. Пока.</p><p>— Пока…</p><p>Слыша в трубке гудки, девушка опустила голову.</p><p>Немного позднее, лежа в своей комнате, Дженни поглаживала свой живот, думая о своем нерожденном сыне. Несмотря на всё происходящее, она хотела надеяться, что когда он родится, увидев его, остальные поймут, насколько он чудесный.</p><p>— Им просто нужно время, малыш. Когда ты родишься, они тоже тебя полюбят. А пока я буду любить тебя вместо них…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Каждодневные скандалы, ссоры и упреки переполняют небольшую квартиру семейства Ли.</p><p>Дженни кажется, что ещё немного, и она сойдет с ума, но единственное, что заставляет её держаться, это малыш Джено. Однако с приближением родов её самочувствие ухудшается. Постоянная усталость и головокружения не оставляют её, как и периодические боли в груди.</p><p>Врачи, проводя осмотры, напряженно хмурятся, пока с серьезным видом не говорят, что будущей матери следует поберечься и ограничить количество стрессов. Беременный организм ослаблен и истощен, а постоянное нервное напряжение негативно воздействует на сердце. Женщина в белом халате с усталым видом добавляет, что если девушка не будет больше о себе заботиться, может возникнуть риск того, что роды она просто не переживет. Под конец врач аккуратно добавляет, что учитывая такой риск для жизни матери, несмотря на поздний срок можно попытаться избавится от ребёнка, пока не стало слишком поздно. В шоке смотря на доктора, Дженни упрямо заявляет, что в любом случае будет рожать и просит впредь эту тему никогда не поднимать!</p><p>Несмотря на собственные слова, внутри девушка цепенеет от ужаса, но менять собственное решение всё равно не собирается, даже если в дальнейшем ей будет хуже.</p><p>Дженни боится, что из-за постоянных ссор с родителями она лишится всех сил и по-настоящему не переживет роды, а значит и не сможет увидеть своего столь долгожданного сына.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>За время, что они проводят в разлуке, Донхэ успевает успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Даже разругавшись с семьей Дженни и не особо радуясь собственному отцовству, он признает, что действительно любит милую девушку, которая привлекла его внимание более года назад, когда он увидел её стоявшей на остановке возле университета вместе с подругами. В тот момент она выглядела слишком очаровательно в своем синем пальтишке и пушистом белом шарфике. Мужчину словно зачаровал заливистый девичий смех и прищуренные глаза, похожие на два месяца.</p><p>Донхэ чувствует раздражение, что так сильно привязывается к кому-то, но вместе с тем беспокоится, все ли с девушкой в порядке, а потому решается переступить собственную гордость и навестить её.</p><p>В том, что девушка не в норме, мужчина убеждается, стоит Дженни открыть дверь в квартиру. Заплаканное осунувшееся лицо, погасший взгляд и весь точно поблекший и выцветший вид.</p><p>— Дженни, что случилось?</p><p>— Здравствуй, Донхэ. Ничего. Зачем ты приехал? Тебе ведь, как и родителям, мой ребёнок не нужен.</p><p>Мужчина хмурится, задумчиво оглядывая девушку, а затем вздохнул и серьезным тоном сказал:</p><p>— Собирайся.</p><p>— Что? Куда?</p><p>— Подальше отсюда для начала. Возьми всё необходимое и поехали.</p><p>Растерянно хлопая глазами, Дженни недоверчиво глядела на мужчину, который раздраженно добавил.</p><p>— Если хочешь, можешь, конечно, остаться здесь, но вряд ли тебе здесь так уж комфортно. Поживешь у меня, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Ну, едешь?</p><p>— Да. Я… я сейчас!</p><p>Метнувшись, девушка, по мере своих возможностей, поспешила в комнату собирать вещи. Оставаться в этом доме под бесконечным моральным давлением она больше не могла.</p><p>Вздохнув, Донхэ прислонился к косяку, мрачно хмурясь.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Квартира у Донхэ небольшая, но Дженни быстро в ней осваивается. Она старается не думать о родителях, от которых сбежала, как и о собственном состоянии, умалчивая о нем от мужчины. Все на чем она сосредоточена — нерожденный ребёнок.</p><p>Наблюдая за ней со стороны, Донхэ неодобрительно хмурится, но предпочитает сохранять молчание. Большую часть времени он всё ещё проводит в делах, отчего Дженни, впрочем, как и раньше, в одиночку навещает врача, чьи прогнозы всё более неутешительные.</p><p>В очередной раз вернувшись в пустую квартиру, девушка думает, что если ей не удастся увидеть своего сына, то пусть хотя бы он когда-нибудь увидит её и узнает, как же сильно она его любит. Записываемое ей видео-послание получается очень коротким, потому что ей не хочется, чтобы её мальчик видел, как сильно она плачет. Но Дженни не может сдержать слезы при мыслях, что у неё не будет шанса обнять Джено, увидеть его первые шаги, услышать первый смех и слово, отвезти его в школу, помочь собраться на первое свидание. Ей столько всего хочется сделать для своего сына, но шанс благополучного исхода минимален. Она может только надеяться, что если она всё-таки умрет, остальные поймут, что ошибались насчет ребёнка, и постараются дать ему то, что не сможет дать она.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Донхэ приходит домой поздно вечером, в легком подпитии. Выходя ему навстречу, Дженни взволнованно оглядывает его с головы до ног. Она знает, что мужчина отнюдь не цветы продает, а потому его задержки с возвращением домой добавляют ей беспокойства. Стягивая куртку, Донхэ поднимает взгляд, замечая наблюдавшую за ним девушку.</p><p>— Привет. Почему не спишь до сих пор?</p><p>— Волнуюсь о тебе.</p><p>— Не стоит. Сегодня друг просил выпить с ним, потому что узнал, что его жена беременна. Один ребёнок у них уже есть, а теперь будет и второй.</p><p>— Вот как, тогда это хороший повод отпраздновать.</p><p>На лице Дженни появляется улыбка, которая пропадает с раздраженным ответом мужчины.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь. Я вообще не понимаю ажиотаж вокруг чьего-либо рождения. Просто на нашей планете станет больше на ещё один рот, который нужно кормить.</p><p>Девушка тихо вздыхает, а затем морщит нос.</p><p>— А я не понимаю, как можно так негативно к этому относиться. Наш сын, по-твоему, тоже лишний рот? Неужели ты совсем не рад ему?</p><p>Устало оглядывая девушку, мужчина проходит вглубь квартиры.</p><p>— Дженни, у меня был тяжелый день. Я устал и хочу отдохнуть. Давай без этого.</p><p>— Я просто пытаюсь понять тебя, раз ты не понимаешь меня.</p><p>Останавливаясь, мужчина вздыхает, разворачиваясь обратно к девушке.</p><p>— Джен, я вырос в детском доме. Я видел кучу детей, которые вечно кричали, ревели, испражнялись себе в белье. И это не было мило. К тому же я не представляю, как это быть отцом. Но ты продолжаешь настаивать, что я должен чуть ли ни петь от счастья, что у меня под ухом круглые сутки будет кто-то горланить, все портить и не давать спокойно жить.</p><p>Чуть нахмурившись, Дженни обиженно произнесла:</p><p>— Джено таким не будет. Вот увидишь!</p><p>Донхэ криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Все дети одинаковы, Джен. А сейчас я хочу принять душ и лечь спать. Поэтому давай закроем эту тему, так как каждый из нас, очевидно, останется при своем мнении.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но я всё равно надеюсь, что хотя бы в будущем ты изменишь свое мнение и будешь о нем заботиться.</p><p>— Если я это и соглашусь делать, то только ради тебя, а не ради него.</p><p>Нахмурившись, девушка развернулась, направившись в кухню, разогревать поздний ужин.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ближе к концу беременности, по наставлению врачей, Дженни положили в больницу, подготавливая к плановой операции. В день её проведения девушка решилась, наконец, позвонить родителям, сказать, что сегодня они станут бабушкой и дедушкой.</p><p>Стараясь не поддаваться своим страхам, опустив телефонную трубку, Дженни погладила собственный живот, тихо с улыбкой произнося:</p><p>— Совсем скоро мы увидимся, Джено.</p><p>Медленно выдохнув, девушка направилась обратно в палату, откуда её должны были забрать на операцию.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чувство, когда ей впервые дают на руки её малыша, Дженни вряд ли могла описать. Эмоции так безумно захлестывают девушку, что на глаза выступают слёзы. Ребёнок в её руках тихо посапывает, сжимая крохотные ручки в кулачки.</p><p>Испытывая небывалое счастье, Дженни раз за разом прижимается губами к махонькой головке, целуя своего дорогого Джено, облегченно шепча:</p><p>— Мы справились, малыш. Теперь все будет в порядке, милый.</p><p>Поскольку придя в себя после операции, девушка всё ещё слаба, долго держать малыша ей не дают, в скором времени забирая.</p><p>Утомленно прикрывая глаза, девушка не догадывается, что в это же время её родители, за надлежащую плату, подписывают от её лица документы с отказом от ребёнка. Они даже не подозревают, что их дочь, узнав о якобы «смерти» своего сына бросится на его поиски, отказываясь верить в случившееся. Излишний стресс и нагрузка на изможденное тело окажутся фатальными для ослабшего организма и уже следующим утром, несмотря на все попытки медиков спасти ей жизнь, Дженни покинет этот мир, так и не узнав, что же на самом деле случилось с её ребёнком.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>ТэЁн готов рухнуть на том же месте, где стоит, потому что он не может поверить в то, что его сестры, как и её ребёнка, больше нет. Теперь от них осталась лишь урна с прахом после совместной кремации.</p><p>Родители, странно молчаливые после гибели девушки, даже не смотрят в сторону приехавшего на похороны сына и порой только тихо шипят и ругаются друг на друга. Однако разбитого парня это мало волнует. Он готов выть от разрывающей сердце боли после утраты единственного по-настоящему родного для него человека.</p><p>Откровенно говоря, теперь находиться в родительском доме ТэЁну просто тошно. Он уверен, что если бы их родители относились к ним с большим пониманием, то все могло завершиться иначе. Хотя весь этот кошмар начался именно с него. Из-за него и Юно.</p><p>Парень мучается чувством вины, что не смог помочь сестре и защитить её. Он не знает, куда в итоге делся тот парень, что был отцом ребёнка и, честно говоря, даже не помнит, как его звали.</p><p>Оставшиеся дни до возвращения в Японию, парень проводит на улице, блуждая по городу. Прежде он и не думал, что его семья может ему так осточертеть. Для себя он уже заранее решает, что окончив школу и поступив в университет, переедет в общежитие и найдет подработку, оборвав все нити, связывающие его с родителями. В конце концов, он все ещё остается их позором, так почему бы великодушно не избавить их от своего общества.</p><p>Прогуливаясь по улицам накануне отлета, ТэЁн замечает выходящим из магазина Чона в компании незнакомой девушки, мило ему улыбавшейся. Переглядываясь, они, смеясь, что-то обсуждали, крепко держась за руки.</p><p>За мгновение в Ли словно что-то перемыкает и толкает его броситься к ним. Обида за разрушенные надежды? Боль из-за разбитого сердца? Или страдания из-за утраты сестры?</p><p>Юно теряется, когда его хватают за руку, рывком заставляя развернуться. Ещё больше его сбивает с толку то, что перед ним стоит Ли ТэЁн, который без каких-либо слов со всего размаху ударяет его кулаком в лицо.</p><p>Закричав, девушка отскакивает в сторону. Даже не понимая, что происходит, Чон не остается в долгу, нанося ответный удар. Катаясь по земле, они успевают ощутимо побить друг друга, прежде чем их успевают разнять несколько прохожих.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Юно обозленно глядит на своего хёна, который дергается в чужих руках, а затем начинает плакать в отчаянье выкрикивая:</p><p>— Я же просил тебя остановиться! Если бы мы не зашли тогда так далеко, они были бы живы! Они могли быть живы, если бы ты был хоть немного сдержанней! А теперь их нет! Дженни нет! Как и её ребёнка! Так будь ты проклят! Я никогда не прощу тебе это! Слышишь! Я никогда тебе это не прощу!</p><p>Чон в шоке и растерянности наблюдает за тем, как ТэЁн рывком высвобождается из заметно ослабшей хватки чужих рук, чтобы плюнуть Юно под ноги и, окинув переполненным ненависти взглядом, прихрамывая направиться прочь.</p><p>Собравшиеся зеваки понемногу расходятся по своим делам. Стоявшая рядом девушка настойчиво продолжала пытаться добиться от Чона хоть какого-то ответа на вопрос: «Все ли в порядке?», — пока сам Юно пустым взглядом продолжал смотреть в ту сторону, куда ушел ТэЁн.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Донхэ трет виски, откинувшись на пассажирское сиденье в автомобиле, возле пустого места водителя. На заднем сиденье слышится детское хныканье, которое за то время, что ребёнок находится у мужчины, успело его доконать и не раз вывести из себя. От того, чтобы не швырнуть младенца в стену или не задушить подушкой, Донхэ останавливает только мысль, что именно об этом паразите Дженни так долго и упорно пеклась.</p><p>Найти неудачно «умершего» сына труда не составило. Хватило небольшой угрозы, чтобы врач покаялся в собственном прегрешении, вернув младенца отцу, который, впрочем, в первый момент и сам хотел отказаться от ребёнка, но ради Дженни, переступив через себя, всё-таки забрал его.</p><p>И хотя потом он уже успел не раз пожалеть о своем решении, какое-то время Донхэ реально пытался о нем заботиться. Но в итоге его не хватило даже на неделю. Дела в банде требовали его постоянного участия, а таскать дитя с собой у него не было ни возможности, ни желания. К тому же, плач ребёнка постоянно выводил мужчину из себя, доводя до белого каления и заставляя срываться, крича на новорожденного, что ему следует заткнуться, раз он сам убил свою мать.</p><p>— Да, когда же ты, блять, заткнешься! — взревев, Донхэ резко развернулся назад, где ребёнок вновь начал плакать.</p><p>Одна из задних дверей открылась и в салон заглянул ещё один мужчина, чуть моложе Донхэ.</p><p>— Перестань на него кричать, Донхэ. Он просто либо мокрый, либо хочет есть.</p><p>— Отлично, давай, папаша, позаботься о нем!</p><p>— Но ребёнок-то твой.</p><p>— Я начинаю думать, что его лучше подкинуть к какому-нибудь детдому.</p><p>— Значит, не едем к ДонУ?</p><p>— Да, блять, просто заткни его как-нибудь и едем. Мне плевать, кто о нем будет заботиться.</p><p>— Эх, малыш. Не повезло тебе с родителем.</p><p>Вытащив ребёнка из переносной корзины, мужчина принялся укачивать его на руках, присаживаясь на сиденье и попутно шаря в стоявшей рядом сумке.</p><p>— Честно я бы забрал его к себе, но Кун ещё слишком маленький, да и второй ребёнок появится через пару месяцев, так что третьего мы пока не потянем.</p><p>Найдя бутылочку, мужчина приложил её к детским губам. Обхватив соску губами, новорожденный принялся жадно есть.</p><p>— Боюсь спросить, когда ты вообще его последний раз кормил.</p><p>— Без понятия. Заканчивай быстрее, Хуан, и поехали. Ты, кстати, уверен, что ДонУ возьмет его?</p><p>— Если будешь ему исправно платить, возьмет. К тому же после работы в приюте у него точно есть опыт ухода за детьми. Можешь не беспокоиться.</p><p>Донхэ раздраженно фыркнул, оглянувшись на друга.</p><p>В чужих руках ребёнок вел себя тихо и спокойно, только маленькое личико все ещё оставалось заплаканным и перепачканным слезами.</p><p>— И не подумаю. Для меня это не ребёнок, а недоразумение, ставшее проблемой.</p><p>— Зря ты относишься к нему так. В конце концов, он всё, что у тебя осталось от любимой женщины. …О! Смотри, поел и сразу уснул. Ещё бы, столько плакать.</p><p>— Если вы закончили, тогда поехали. У меня ещё много дел, чтобы тратить на него свое время.</p><p>Со вздохом взглянув на Донхэ, Хуан аккуратно уложил ребёнка обратно в корзину, после чего пересел с заднего сиденья за руль, заводя машину.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Исправно высылая деньги, Донхэ решается всё же приехать навестить сына спустя почти 2 года. Мальчишка к этому времени оказывается, по словам своего «воспитателя», достаточно смышленым. Морща нос, Донхэ не спешит приближаться к игравшему на полу малышу, который и сам настороженно поглядывал на взрослого, пока широко не заулыбался ему и не засмеялся, потянувшись в его сторону, просясь на руки.</p><p>Хмурясь, Донхэ впихивает в руки стоявшего рядом ДонУ, от которого порядком несет перегаром, очередной конверт с деньгами, после чего торопится уйти.</p><p>Вид лучезарной улыбки и глаз-месяцев пробуждает внутри неприятную ноющую боль.</p><p>Донхэ спешит покинуть чужую квартиру, точно сбегая от неприятных воспоминаний.</p><p>Удивительно, что будучи внешне схожим с Донхэ, улыбаясь, Джено становился невероятно похожим на свою мать.</p><p>Уезжая, отдаляясь всё дальше от дома ДонУ, Донхэ думает, что если они с Джено будут вынуждены вновь встретиться, он сделает все возможное, чтобы этот ребёнок и думать забыл о том, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь улыбаться.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Если цветы шиповника являются олицетворением пары Джено и Ренджуна, цветами Джехёна и ТэЁна являются колокольчики - постоянство, смирение, покорность. «Я всегда буду с тобой», «Зачем ты мучаешь меня капризами?»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выходя из дома, ТэЁн притормаживает буквально на пару секунд, а после торопливо сокращает расстояние до Джехёна, стоявшего возле своей машины. Чон, при виде врача, мгновенно подбирается, выпрямляясь, и спешит распахнуть перед ним дверь.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Юно.</p><p>Чуть хмурясь, Ли опускается на пассажирское сиденье, пристегивая ремень и стараясь не смотреть в сторону повара, захлопнувшего дверь и спешно оббежавшего авто. Усаживаясь за руль, Джехён, не затягивая, сразу решает перейти к делу.</p><p>— Есть идеи, где Джено может быть? Просто мы о нем, как оказалось, совершенно ничего не знаем.</p><p>Поджав губы, ТэЁн нахмурился, отвечая тихо и виновато:</p><p>— Я сам знаю о нем очень мало. Но пару мест всё же стоит проверить. Может быть, нам повезет, и мы найдем его там. Давай начнем с центра?</p><p>Кивнув, Чон завел машину, трогаясь с места. Отвернувшись к окну, Ли устремил взгляд наружу, тем самым пресекая любые возможные попытки начать разговор.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Обычно рабочий день ДоЁна начинается примерно в пять или шесть утра. Если нужно ехать в особняк, он всегда встает раньше, учитывая время на дорогу. Исключений для этого за столько лет у него не было. Даже в выходные мужчина вставал не позднее семи часов. Однако сегодняшнее субботнее утро стало первым отступлением от личных правил. Учитывая напряженность и загруженность последней недели, а так же то, что поставленная им перед собой давняя задача была выполнена, Ким позволил себе поспать подольше, поднявшись почти в восемь.</p><p>Сварив кофе и приготовив тосты, так как за неделю запас продуктов в его холодильнике заметно иссяк, ДоЁн устроился за столом. Включив новости, мужчина, завтракая, слушал их без особого интереса до тех пор, пока не дошел черед того, что его интересовало. При словах о проведенной накануне полицией операции по задержанию членов крупной преступной организации, в ходе которой был убит её лидер, секретарь задумчиво нахмурился. Дождавшись конца данного репортажа, он потянулся к пульту, чтобы выключить телевизор. Гибель Шина его несколько разочаровала, потому что он бы предпочел, чтобы преступник гораздо дольше мучился и страдал за все свои злодеяния. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что его смерть не была легкой и быстрой, и перед тем как испустить дух он испытал достаточно боли, чтобы хотя бы частично ощутить те страдания, что он приносил окружающим своими поступками.</p><p>Вернувшись в спальню, Ким открыл шкаф, большую половину которого занимали всевозможные строгие костюмы. Но учитывая статус выходного дня, ДоЁн вытащил со второй половины первые попавшиеся черные джинсы и неброскую синюю клетчатую рубашку, которую надел поверх футболки.</p><p>Сегодня, впервые за долгое время, ему хотелось побыть самим собой и, наконец, если не устроить себе полноценный выходной, то хотя бы провести его с пользой, но не за работой.</p><p>Сегодня он снимал маску холодного секретаря, становясь простым парнем — Ким ДонЁном.</p><p>Для начала следовало заполнить холодильник продуктами, чтобы впредь не волноваться о них до следующих выходных. Затем стоило навестить Ренджуна и обсудить свое назначение на должность директора, потому как, несмотря на слова Джено, главное право управления компанией всё ещё оставалось у Хуана. Вечером же ДоЁн собирался съездить на могилу Тэиля, дабы окончательно подвести черту прошлого и двигаться дальше. За эти месяцы Киму уже пришлось свыкнуться с мыслью, что вопреки всему, он не погиб в том автомобиле вместе с Муном, а значит, следовало попытаться продолжать жить. Хотя с того дня, он всё время точно находился в каком-то вакууме, отделявшем его от остального мира и этот барьер следовало разрушить, просто чтобы дать самому себе шанс не стоять на месте.</p><p>Поездка до супермаркета со всеми покупками заняла у мужчины почти час с небольшим. Являясь не особым любителем любого шопинга, к машине он возвращался с горой покупок и легким недовольством. Привыкнув чаще питаться в особняке, теперь, когда он был там не таким уж частым гостем, стоило добавить в список обязанностей домработницы покупку продуктов. Разумеется, за отдельную плату.</p><p>Захлопнув багажник, ДоЁн тяжело вздохнул и, обойдя машину, сел за руль.</p><p>Бросив недовольный взгляд на часы на приборной панели, Ким неспешно выехал с парковки. Но стоило покинуть территорию торгового центра, как взгляд мужчины привлекла ссора двух полицейских и одетого в темные вещи подростка. Вероятнее всего ДоЁн вряд ли стал бы уделять этому внимание, если бы, бросив беглый взгляд в их сторону, не узнал в парне Джено.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Нахмурившись, Ким проехал мимо, но скривившись, свернул к обочине, выходя из машины, направляясь к троице. Как оказалось, предметом спора была стоявшая на земле сумка.</p><p>— …это не меняет того, что мы отлично знаем, чем ты зарабатываешь, Джено!</p><p>— Но это, правда, мои вещи! Как ещё мне вам это доказать?!</p><p>— Ничего. Поедем в отделение, а там разберемся. Теперь тебя покрывать будет некому. Слышали, что в вашей шайке сейчас хватает других забот.</p><p>Схватив парня за руку, один из полицейских резко вывернул её ему, заставляя согнуться, кривясь от боли.</p><p>— Чёрт! Но я же не сделал ничего плохого! …Ау! Блять!</p><p>— Прошу прощения, господа офицеры, — мужчины перевели свои взгляды на подошедшего Кима, — могу я узнать, в чем вы обвиняете этого молодого человека?</p><p>Полицейские бегло переглянулись, с явным непониманием, что нужно этому прохожему. Джено, приподняв голову, глядел на секретаря с таким же непониманием, но помимо прочего и с мрачным недоверием.</p><p>Один из полицейских, вероятно, тот, что был старше по званию, произнес:</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Этот юноша просто обыкновенный вор. Хотя, что ещё стоит ждать от беспризорника. Топай, Джено.</p><p>Полицейский толкнул было парня в сторону стоявшей в стороне машины, однако Ким, быстро сделал шаг в сторону, перегородив им дорогу.</p><p>— Боюсь, у вас возникло недопонимание. Не думаю, что глава крупной компании стал бы что-то воровать.</p><p>Полицейские вновь переглянулись и тихо засмеялись.</p><p>— Сэр, боюсь, вы ошибаетесь.</p><p>Вздохнув, ДоЁн вынул из кармана бумажник, заставивший мужчин напрячься и нахмуриться, но когда секретарь вынул визитку, чуть расслабились, хотя и глядели на неё с непониманием.</p><p>— Скорее, это вы ошибаетесь. Меня зовут Ким ДоЁн, и я секретарь генерального директора «T&amp;A Moon» Хуан Ренджуна, а этот молодой человек его личный помощник. Однако поскольку господин Хуан сейчас находится в больнице, господин Ли Джено был назначен директором вместо него.</p><p>Несколько растерявшись, полицейские с явным недоверием взглянули на мрачного Джено. Видя их сомнения, ДоЁн вытащил телефон.</p><p>— Если хотите, могу позвонить оформлявшему доверенность нотариусу либо самому господину Хуану…</p><p>Вскинувшись, Ли мрачно прошипел:</p><p>— Не надо звонить Ренджуну!</p><p>Ким всё так же оставался спокойно хладнокровным. И если вначале он ещё выглядел как простой прохожий, то сейчас в нем явно пробудилось его обычное деловое состояние. Похоже заметив эти перемены, полицейские с некой неохотой разжали руки. Покачнувшись, Джено, внезапно не устояв на ногах, упал вперед. Лишь в последний момент успев выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не удариться лицом об асфальт.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Эй, Ли. Вставай.</p><p>Пока один из полицейских пытался поднять парня, которого не держали ноги, второй ещё раз оглядел визитку, бегло взглянув на Ли, вновь обращая внимание на Кима.</p><p>— Если вы говорите правду, то советую вашему директору найти другого заместителя. От этого проку ждать не стоит. Ему давно стоило бы сидеть за решеткой, но уж больно он вертлявый.</p><p>Внезапно лицо ДоЁна точно застыло холодной маской.</p><p>— Думаю, он сам решит, кого ему выбирать своим помощником. И если вы разобрались, то мы пойдем.</p><p>Едва поднявшегося Джено Ким схватил за руку, потянув за собой, однако Ли уперся ногами. Обернувшись, Ким заметил, как парень потянулся забрать свою сумку. Только подхватив её, Джено позволил увести себя к машине и усадить на заднее сиденье. Сев за руль, ДоЁн непонимающе нахмурился. Теперь он понял, что в облике Ли показалось ему странным — он был в той же одежде, в которой Ренджун когда-то привез его в особняк, да и сумка его была всё та же — старая и потрепанная.</p><p>Как только машина проехала мимо полицейских, Ким произнес:</p><p>— Может пояснишь, какого черта ты забыл в городе в таком виде? Что на самом деле ты украл, что они тебя задержали?</p><p>Вздохнув, Джено прислонился лбом к стеклу, тихо пробубнив.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто спал на скамье.</p><p>Недоумевая, ДоЁн через зеркало заднего вида посмотрел на своего пассажира, выглядевшего невероятно уставшим. В этот раз даже не став пререкаться, Ли прижал свою сумку ближе к себе.</p><p>— Высадите меня где-нибудь по дороге?</p><p>Проигнорировав чужой вопрос, Ким мрачно проговорил:</p><p>— Почему ты не в особняке?</p><p>Фыркнув, Джено скривился.</p><p>— Не вижу причин там оставаться. Скоро Ренджун поправится, всё возвращается к нему. А я, как вы и мечтали, решил уйти.</p><p>— Без своей ребятни? Так просто бросаешь их?</p><p>Опустив взгляд, Ли нервно прикусил губу, а затем быстро отвернулся к окну. Все ещё периодически поглядывая на него, Ким напрягся, заметив выступившие на чужих глазах слёзы.</p><p>— Постараюсь их забрать, как только устроюсь на новом месте.</p><p>— Да? И чем ты намерен заняться, если не секрет.</p><p>— Какое ваше дело. Остановите здесь. Мы достаточно отъехали от полиции.</p><p>— Остановлю, если скажешь, что произошло.</p><p>Резко развернувшись, Джено уставился в отражение чужих глаз. Даже оставаясь внешне сдержанным, ДоЁн чувствовал растерянность, потому что теперь Ли не скрывал своих слёз и в его взгляде сквозили такая боль и отчаянье, каких мужчина никогда у него не видел. Так порой смотрел разве что только Ренджун.</p><p>— Какое ваше собачье дело! Не нужно делать вид, будто вас заботит моя судьба! Ни вас, ни кого-то ещё! Вы хотели, чтобы меня не было — я решил уйти! Так что вам от меня снова надо? Думайте, я украл что-то из особняка? Ничего! Я ничего не взял, понятно?! Так что остановите вашу долбанную машину и просто разойдемся!</p><p>Скривившись, Ким всё так же спокойно холодно произнес:</p><p>— Ты прав. Мне на тебя плевать. Но вид у тебя как у дикого побирушника. Так что считай, я сделаю тебе одолжение, и ты хотя бы примешь у меня душ, а потом можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны, — выдержав небольшую паузу, под раздраженным пристальным взглядом парня, ДоЁн продолжил, — Хотя раз уж ты решил начать всё с начала, я могу даже помочь тебе куда-нибудь устроиться. Так сможешь заработать денег, а затем быстрее заберешь свою ребятню. И всем это выгодно. Ну, как? По рукам?</p><p>Видя, что Джено всё ещё сомневается, Ким добавил:</p><p>— Уверен, что своими силами сможешь найти рабочее место с достойным заработком? Или так и будешь крысятничать по помойкам, обчищая чужие карманы и ночуя на улице? Долго же тебе придется так пахать, чтобы забрать детей. Или ты решил кинуть их дополнительным довеском Хуану?</p><p>Отводя взгляд, Ли с явной неохотой произнес:</p><p>— Нет… Ладно. Я согласен. Но вы не расскажите про меня ни Ренджуну, ни кому-либо ещё, идет?</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Опустив голову, мгновенно затихая, Джено вновь отвернулся к окну, нервно сжимая в руках потертую ткань сумки. Во всем его облике впервые сквозила столь явная неуверенность.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>До самого дома Ким ничего не спрашивал у Ли, зато, припарковавшись на подъездной дорожке к гаражу, выйдя из машины, не церемонясь, нагрузил парня сумками. ДоЁн ожидал, что Джено будет возмущаться и ругаться, как делал это всегда, но в этот раз Ли молча взял пакеты в руки. Хотя перед этим он задумчиво нахмурился, вновь кусая губы, и осторожно забросил на плечо сумку, чуть морща нос.</p><p>Подмечая, как Ли слегка прихрамывает и в целом порой покачивается, ДоЁн всё сильнее задумчиво хмурился, никак не показывая того, что это заметил.</p><p>Как только Джено оставил сумки на кухне, пока Ким отвернулся, он тихо простонал, но стоило мужчине обернуться, как парень постарался принять сдержанный вид, хотя выступившая на его лбу испарина заметно выдавала его состояние.</p><p>— Если что, можешь принять душ в гостевой комнате. Она на втором этаже в конце коридора справа. Дом у меня не такой уж большой, так что не заблудишься.</p><p>Развернувшись, Ли вышел из кухни, не забыв свою сумку, с которой не расставался.</p><p>Разложив часть покупок, ДоЁн вспомнил, что поскольку гостевой комнатой никто не пользовался длительное время, полотенец в ванной не было.</p><p>Оставив продукты, Ким с недовольным видом поднялся на второй этаж. Взяв в бельевой полотенце и чистый запасной халат, он направился в гостевую. В ванной тихо шумела вода, поэтому, не надеясь, что стук, как и голос, будет слышно из-за двери, ДоЁн, без предисловий, зашел внутрь. Оставив белье на сушилке, мужчина обернулся к душевой кабине, сказать о чистых вещах Джено, но за мгновение просто забыл о том, что хотел вообще что-либо произнести. Ли стоял к нему спиной и действительно ничего не слышал и не замечал, опираясь рукой в стену перед собой, слегка опустив голову. Но то, что в действительности потрясло ДоЁна это спина парня, на которой в разных местах виднелись синяки всевозможных оттенков и кровоподтеки, а также пара не глубоких ран. Не многим лучше выглядели его руки и ноги.</p><p>Тряхнув головой, прогоняя оцепенение, Ким кашлянул, достаточно громко произнеся:</p><p>— Я принес чистые вещи.</p><p>Слегка обернувшись на голос мужчины, но так и не подняв на него взгляд, парень, тем не менее, ничего не сказал в ответ, и ДоЁн, не став больше задерживаться, вышел из ванной.</p><p>Прикрыв за собой дверь, Ким нахмурился, задумчиво склоняя голову на бок. Казалось совсем недавно Ли был привычно резким и грубым, и вдруг так сильно изменился, растеряв всю свою былую уверенность. К тому же все эти травмы на его теле оставляли для мужчины за собой слишком много вопросов.</p><p>Все ещё размышляя об этом, ДоЁн вернулся в кухню, заканчивая с покупками, чтобы затем вытащить из шкафа аптечку и вернуться к гостю. К этому моменту Джено как раз вышел из ванной, сев на кровать, перевести дыхание. При появлении в комнате второго человека, он даже не обратил внимания на мужчину, глядя в пол прямо перед собой, не видя ничего из-за наброшенного на голову полотенца.</p><p>Подойдя к нему, Ким поставил аптечку на кровать.</p><p>— Без понятия, каким авто тебя переехало, но так и быть, сделаю тебе одолжение и обработаю твои раны. Так что сними халат.</p><p>Пару секунд Джено никак не реагировал и, когда ДоЁн собрался повторить, парень поднял голову, пустым безучастным взглядом взглянув на него.</p><p>— Зачем? Какая разница? Всё равно со временем все само затянется. А если и нет, то вас это ведь волновать не должно.</p><p>— Не должно. Ты прав. Вот только мне интересно, когда ты успел стать такой тряпкой и раскиснуть? Или так хочешь подхватить какой-то сепсис и помереть? Тот Ли Джено, которого я знал, вряд ли стал бы так скулить и распускать нюни.</p><p>Внезапно парень невесело криво усмехнулся, а затем вяло стянул с себя халат, открывая свои травмы в полной мере. Сжав зубы и нахмурившись, Ким склонился над аптечкой, доставая антисептик, едва улавливая тихий потерянный голос.</p><p>— Как вы можете знать Ли Джено, когда даже я не представляю, кто он…</p><p>Бросив непонимающий взгляд на сгорбившегося парня, полубоком сидевшего к нему, закрыв лицо руками, мужчина задумчиво склонил голову, но затем вернулся к лекарствам.</p><p>Обрабатывая раны, ДоЁн подмечал, как Ли пару раз непроизвольно вздрагивал, когда раны отзывались на прикосновения болью, но проронить хотя бы тихий стон он себе так и не позволил. Однако от тихого облегченного вздоха, когда Ким закончил, Джено не удержался. Криво улыбнувшись, точно с непривычки, мужчина выпрямился, принимая вновь отрешенный вид.</p><p>— Советую дать препаратам впитаться, так что лучше не двигайся лишний раз и спокойно прими горизонтальное положение.</p><p>Подняв голову, собравшись встать с кровати, парень недоуменно уставился на мужчину, который раздраженно добавил:</p><p>— Для особо одаренных и непонятливых, повторю. Чтобы мои усилия не пропали зря, ляг на кровать и постарайся не дергаться.</p><p>— Но я…</p><p>— Не обсуждается. Терпеть не могу бессмысленной работы. Так что не действуй мне на нервы и тихо полежи здесь, не выводя меня из себя.</p><p>Подхватив аптечку, мужчина развернулся и вышел из комнаты, уже закрывая дверь, услышав тихий и неуверенный голос Джено.</p><p>— Спасибо?</p><p>Скрывшись из виду Ли, Ким вновь нахмурился, недолго о чем-то раздумывая, прежде чем двинуться к лестнице на первый этаж.</p><p>Оставшись в одиночестве, парень с полминуты глядел на закрывшуюся дверь, а затем обессилено опустился на кровать, вытягиваясь в полный рост. В голове не было ни единой мысли, кроме той, что он чудовищно устал. Коснувшись головой подушки, Джено практически мгновенно крепко заснул.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Сидевший на скамье парень слегка болтал в воздухе ногами, периодически поднося к губам сигарету. Цепкий взгляд с интересом скользил по стоявшим перед ним Джехёну и ТэЁну.</p><p>— …Честно, без понятия. Джено вряд ли вернется в банду. Особенно теперь, когда прежний глава, его отец, мертв.</p><p>Ли растерянно вздернул брови.</p><p>— Его отец был главой банды?</p><p>Нахмурившись, парень вытащил изо рта сигарету, смотря на мужчин с легким раздражением.</p><p>— Да. Только он не признавал его и обращался с ним хуже, чем с чужими детьми. Ну, знаете, побить там, спуская пар, или лишить еды, где-нибудь заперев, если что-то было не по его. Хотя требовал от него всегда больше, чтобы он приносил прибыль…</p><p>Немного помолчав, наблюдая за пытавшимися осмыслить его слова мужчинами, парень задумчиво протянул:</p><p>— А зачем он вам сдался? Если с какой-то претензией, то он уже завязал с прошлым.</p><p>— Я… мы хотим ему помочь, — ТэЁн растерянно потер лоб, — С ним что-то случилось вчера и, может ты в курсе?</p><p>Парень хмыкнул.</p><p>— Как я сказал, его отец вчера умер. Какие бы ни были у них отношения, у него больше нет близких или друзей. Хотя… может он пошел к своему возлюбленному. Но я о нем мало знаю. К тому же вчера Джено вел себя странно, так что может они и поссорились. …Ну и Кас с Сяо его вроде помяли. Правда, там я тоже подробностей не знаю.</p><p>— Ясно. Спасибо.</p><p>Ли растерянно кивнул, развернувшись, и, точно находясь в прострации, двинулся прочь. Чон шагнул за ним, но вновь повернулся к парню, спешно вынимая из кармана бумажник и доставая несколько купюр.</p><p>— Вот. Спасибо за помощь.</p><p>Задумчиво посмотрев на деньги, парень скривился, но все же забрал их, добавив:</p><p>— Если найдете его, скажите ему, чтобы не делал глупостей, иначе ВинВин найдет его и надерет ему зад.</p><p>Невесело усмехнувшись, Джехён кивнул.</p><p>— Непременно. Главное его всё же найти.</p><p>Оглянувшись, он посмотрел на своего спутника, сидевшего в машине и, тяжело вздохнув, направился к автомобилю.</p><p>Ещё одно место в списке их поиска, оказалось, по сути, бесполезным. Сев за руль, Чон взглянул на поникшего ТэЁна.</p><p>— Может, ещё где-нибудь проверим?</p><p>— Знать бы где, — Ли тяжело вздохнул, — Если уж и в банде его не найти, то у меня больше нет идей. Разве что просто наугад кататься по городу, в надежде увидеть его. Проще найти иголку в стоге сена.</p><p>— Ну, как вариант он мог успокоиться и вновь вернуться к Ренджуну.</p><p>— Не думаю. Он слишком вспыльчивый, к тому же вчера ты должен был видеть в каком он был состоянии. Если бы я только относился к нему с большей заботой с самого начала…</p><p>— Не вини себя, хён. Ты ведь не знал и…</p><p>Оглянувшись, ТэЁн сердито взглянул на Джехёна.</p><p>— Из-за того, что я не знал, ему не жилось проще. И вот об этом я был в курсе!</p><p>Поджав губы, Чон промолчал, понимая, что любые попытки хоть как-то ободрить Ли не будут иметь эффекта, да и в поисках вряд ли помогут.</p><p>Вздыхая, успокаиваясь, врач устало проговорил:</p><p>— Отвези меня лучше в больницу. Может быть Джено и, правда, решит навестить Ренджуна. К тому же мне всё равно следует проверить состояние Хуана.</p><p>Не став ничего говорить, Джехён послушно завел двигатель.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Открыв глаза, Ли не сразу вспомнил, где он находится, потому что вокруг царил густой полумрак, а проглядывавшие в нем очертания незнакомой комнаты в первый момент сбивали с толку.</p><p>Не без труда собравшись с мыслями, парень со вздохом сел.</p><p>Тело всё ещё болело, но уже не так сильно, как прежде. Всё-таки отдых на мягкой постели, продолжительный сон и воздействие лекарств, пошли ему на пользу. Единственное, чего ему не хватало для полного удовлетворения, или состоянию приближенного к нему, была еда. Не считая вчерашнего завтрака, больше он за эти два дня ничего не ел, а потому, казалось, что стенки его желудка прилипли друг к другу. И хотя голод для Джено был привычен, его организм, разбалованный жизнью в особняке, успел отвыкнуть от длительного отсутствия пищи.</p><p>Включив лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, Ли встал с постели, проходя к своей сумке.</p><p>Едва начав двигаться, парень сделал для себя неприятное открытие — несмотря на отдых, слабость всё ещё ощущалась и это раздражало. Менее всего парень хотел быть слабым и уязвимым, но сейчас из-за всего случившегося у него не получалось даже собраться с силами и взять себя в руки. Внутри будто образовалась черная дыра, поглощающая все его силы.</p><p>Достав из сумки несколько вещей, Джено вернулся к кровати, меняя халат Кима на более привычные для него джинсы и серую затертую кофту.</p><p>Выполнение даже таких простых действий давалось парню с трудом. Голова была пустой и тяжелой. Единственные мысли, что присутствовали у Ли были о том, что он сам виноват во всем происходившем с ним. Он так безрассудно позволил себе привязаться к Ренджуну и влюбиться, потеряв голову. Допустив это, он размяк и ослабил свою внутреннюю броню, а потому оказался в итоге настолько сломлен, получив удар от того, кому посмел безоговорочно поверить и от кого не ожидал предательского удара в спину. Остальное же могло быть менее болезненным, но из-за этой трещины внутри, смерть отца и осознание того, что он ошибался насчет своей матери, просто разломало остатки его самообладания, сокрушив и поставив на колени.</p><p>Направившись к выходу из комнаты, Джено прихватил сумку, собираясь распрощаться с Кимом, чьим спонтанным гостеприимством он и так уже злоупотреблял. Стоило ожидать, что после этого, с учетом их отношений, ДоЁн сам выдворит парня из дома в ближайшее время. Поэтому следовало самому уйти до того момента, как его скинут с лестницы.</p><p>Держась за стену, Ли медленно спустился на первый этаж.</p><p>Двигаясь в ту сторону, откуда слышались тихие звуки шагов, хлопанье дверей и стук передвигаемых вещей, Джено добрался до арочного прохода, за которым находилась кухня. Расхаживая по ней, мужчина расставлял на столе различные тарелки и блюда.</p><p>Одного вида еды оказалось достаточно, чтобы у парня засосало под ложечкой, а рот наполнился вязкой слюной.</p><p>Шумно сглотнув, Ли прошел ближе к кухне, собираясь извиниться и сказать Киму, что уходит.</p><p>Но прежде чем Джено успел что-либо произнести, ДоЁн обернулся, оглядывая замершего у входа бледного парня, который держался за стену, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>Нахмурившись, мужчина, опережая Ли, кивнул в сторону стола:</p><p>— Садись. Составишь мне компанию.</p><p>Слегка теряясь, Джено неуверенно спросил:</p><p>— Я думал, вы меня выгоните. И так умудрился проспать весь день. Вам следовало меня разбудить.</p><p>— Возможно. Но как видишь, я это не сделал. Так что хватит болтать и садись за стол.</p><p>Помявшись, Ли опустил сумку, подходя к столу, едва не падая на стул.</p><p>Опускаясь напротив парня, мужчина с задумчивым видом оглядывал Джено, изголодавшийся взгляд которого был намертво прикован к еде.</p><p>Решив не вдаваться в подробности, как долго Ли не ел. ДоЁн взялся за приборы, кивая на порцию парня.</p><p>— Ешь. Остальное обсудим позднее.</p><p>Не заставляя себя уговаривать, Джено торопливо приступил к еде, хотя старался выглядеть не слишком диким и голодным.</p><p>Чуть поморщившись, Ким опустил взгляд на тарелку, приступая к своей порции, стараясь не обращать внимания на парня перед собой, у которого от голода слегка подрагивали руки.</p><p>Всё состояние и облик Ли создавали впечатление, что перед ДоЁном сейчас находился какой-то бродяга, которого он видел первый раз.</p><p>— Спасибо…</p><p>Подняв голову, Ким нахмурился, потому что не прошло и пяти минут, как посуда перед Джено уже была абсолютно чистой.</p><p>— Думаю, мне будет лучше уйти, я…</p><p>— Забудь об этом! Я не собираюсь носиться потом по всему городу, чтобы тебя отыскать.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что у вас для этого будут причины.</p><p>— Отлично. Ты уже забыл, что я устраиваю тебя на работу, чтобы ты поскорее свалил со своими детьми? Или всё же хочешь их кинуть?</p><p>— Нет, я…</p><p>— Я ещё не закончил.</p><p>ДоЁн смерил Джено холодным взглядом, заставив замолкнуть, а затем так же сдержанно продолжил.</p><p>— Поскольку сейчас выходные, придется подождать до понедельника, когда начнется рабочая неделя. Это время побудешь у меня, и не думай, что я не заставлю тебя потом отработать эту помощь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я понял.</p><p>Опустив голову, Джено уставился на пустую тарелку.</p><p>Отрезав кусочек мяса в своей тарелке, ДоЁн замер, а затем отложил приборы, встав из-за стола.</p><p>— Нет, всё-таки мясо лучше есть с вином.</p><p>Пройдя к холодильному шкафу в углу кухни, Ким распахнул дверь, открывая вид на несколько разных бутылок. Пробежав по ним взглядом, мужчина вынул одну, направившись обратно к столу, по пути взяв с одной из полок два бокала и штопор. Один бокал секретарь поставил возле своей тарелки, а второй возле Ли, который растерянно переводил взгляд с бутылки в руках ДоЁна на него самого.</p><p>— Мне не нужно наливать. Я не…</p><p>— Пить в одиночестве я не собираюсь. К тому же ты совершеннолетний и будем считать, что составляя мне компанию, ты уже начинаешь оплачивать мою помощь. Не волнуйся, много пить я тебе не дам. Ах, да… мясо к вину.</p><p>Наполнив бокалы, мужчина взял у парня тарелку и полминуты спустя поставил её с новой порцией запеченного картофеля и мяса.</p><p>Вернувшись за стол, Ким отрезал кусочек от своего мяса и пригубил вина из бокала, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись уголками губ.</p><p>— Определенно, так лучше.</p><p>Безмятежно вернувшись к ужину, ДоЁн лишь бегло взглянул на Ли, который с энтузиазмом взялся за новую порцию, не забывая пить предложенное вино, точно опасаясь, что если он не будет это делать, у него заберут ужин. Ухмыльнувшись, Ким опустил взгляд себе на тарелку, дожидаясь, пока бокал Джено опустеет и можно будет долить новую порцию.</p><p>После длительного голода, несмотря на еду, Ли умудрился достаточно быстро опьянеть, хотя свою роль сыграл расторопно подливавший ему в бокал вина ДоЁн, который сам, в отличие от своего гостя, пил мало.</p><p>Спустя пару выпитых бокалов, Джено нахмурился, прикрывая ненадолго глаза и слегка покачиваясь. Отложив приборы, мужчина удовлетворенно вздохнул:</p><p>— Что ж, думаю, тебе хватит. Теперь можно и поговорить.</p><p>— Мне не о чем с вами говорить. Я это делаю только ради работы, которую вы мне пообещали.</p><p>— А что, Ренджун уже не платит тебе за должность помощника? Мне казалось он щедро вознаграждал твой труд.</p><p>Помрачнев, Джено опустил голову, сжимая руки в кулаки. Будь он трезвым, то никогда бы не стал делиться с Кимом своими проблемами, но сейчас он был пьян, и ему было слишком плохо, чтобы продолжать держать всё в себе и сохранять адекватность.</p><p>Закипая при упоминании чужого имени, Ли резким взмахом руки сбросил со стола стоявший перед ним бокал, разлетевшийся на осколки, вынуждая ДоЁна нахмуриться.</p><p>Парень же скривился от гнева, а из-за сжатых до боли зубов вырвались полные злости слова:</p><p>— Ренджун? Ему плевать! Он получил то, что хотел, и теперь я ему больше не нужен. Мерзкий лгун, что все время заливал мне о своей слабости и страхах, клялся в любви, чтобы в итоге я повелся на его слова и выполнял любые прихоти!</p><p>Недоуменно выгнув бровь, Ким неспешно откинулся на стуле, глядя как Джено вскинув руку, потер переносицу и глаза.</p><p>— Ненавижу его. Пусть катится ко всем чертям со своими деньгами и ложью. Я справлюсь со всем сам! Заработаю денег и заберу малышей, хотя даже не уверен, что смогу им хоть что-то дать. Я так не хочу, чтобы они проходили через тот же ад, что и я. Весь этот голод, побои, ненависть…</p><p>Замолчав, Ли несколько секунд помолчал, а затем, убрав руку от лица, уставился болезненным взглядом на Кима.</p><p>-…Хотя забудьте. Хах! Уж вам-то на это точно плевать. Вам всегда на все плевать. Такие люди, как вы, всегда смотрят свысока на таких, как я. Для вас мы всегда равнозначны отбросам. …Как будто мы сами выбирали такую жизнь. Не то, что у вас. Красивые дорогие вещи, машины, дом!</p><p>Попытавшись оглядеться вокруг, парень едва не упал со стула, но ухватившись за стол, сохранил равновесие. Немного помолчав, Джено вновь заговорил, но уже тише, едва слышно, вновь погружаясь в прежнее упадническое состояние.</p><p>— Вам не понять, такого как я. У вас есть абсолютно все. Да и, наверняка, вы никогда и никого не любили. Всегда спокойный, сдержанный, хладнокровный. …И Ренджун оказался таким же. …Лучше бы я и, правда, свернул шею в той аварии.</p><p>Облокотившись на стол, Ли спрятал лицо в ладонях, часто дыша, будто стараясь не сорваться и не зарыдать.</p><p>Несколько минут молча наблюдая за парнем, мужчина потянулся к своему бокалу, хмыкая:</p><p>— Ошибаешься.</p><p>Взявшись за тонкую ножку, ДоЁн отпил вина.</p><p>Расставив пальцы, глядя между ними, Джено скривился, смотря на Кима, который, допив алкоголь, поставил бокал обратно на стол, заглядывая в глаза Ли.</p><p>— Знаешь, почему ты меня так раздражаешь? Когда я смотрю на тебя, я словно смотрю на свое отражение из прошлого. Такое же неприкаянное, озлобленное, ненавидящее весь мир вокруг. Ты же не будешь врать, что попав в дом, в первый момент думал, как извлечь из этого выгоду? Обмануть, облапошить, украсть. Это сейчас ты говоришь, что Хуан обманул тебя. Досадно, что он тебя, а не ты его. Правда?</p><p>— Это не так…</p><p>— Так, Джено. Я был таким же. Я знаю.</p><p>— И что, скажете, что пытались облапошить Муна или вроде того?</p><p>— Не совсем. Быть может, не изменись я, так бы и было. Но он был причиной тому, чтобы я понял, что не хочу всю жизнь побираться и жить в ненависти. …Думаешь, я никого никогда не любил? — внезапно ДоЁн печально, но искренне улыбнулся, — Любил. Одного человека. Всю жизнь. Без взаимности. Так я думал…</p><p>Опустив руки на колени, Ли растерянно глядел на мужчину перед собой. Сейчас Ким казался мягче и человечней. Казалось, что перед Джено был тот молодой мужчина с видео-пленки со дня рождения Муна, совершенно не похожий на холодного секретаря, которого знал парень.</p><p>— Ради этого человека я заставил себя подняться с низов, взялся за изучение того, чем жил и дышал этот человек. Стал для него верным другом, пусть и тайно влюбленным. Я видел, как сияли его глаза при виде его жены, и утешал его после её смерти. Я был с ним все время на протяжении более десяти лет. Как тень…</p><p>Замолчав, ДоЁн нахмурился, собственным мыслям, а затем потянулся к бутылке, вновь наполняя свой бокал, чтобы вновь припасть к стеклянному краю.</p><p>Хмуро с задумчивостью наблюдая за его действиями, Ли, сомневаясь, всё же спросил:</p><p>— Это был Тэиль?</p><p>Хмыкнув, Ким кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Это был Тэиль. Я полюбил его, примерно, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать. Я был чуть младше Ренджуна, когда встретил его впервые. Хотя не уверен, что он помнил то время.</p><p>Непонимающе хмурясь, думая, как можно так долго безответно кого-то любить, Джено растерянно выдохнул:</p><p>— И он даже не догадывался о ваших чувствах?</p><p>Ким ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Он знал. Но взаимностью ответить не мог, поэтому я предложил ему стать просто любовниками. После смерти Айрин он всё равно не хотел ни с кем быть. А я ничего от него, в общем, не требовал. Поэтому он согласился, — видя всё больше непонимания, ДоЁн, продолжая ухмыляться, спросил, — Ты бы смог быть с Ренджуном, зная, что он не любит тебя и возможно никогда не полюбит? Думаешь, он реально притворялся всё это время? Так достоверно играя отторжение и страх перед окружающими, и доверяя только тебе?</p><p>— Какая разница. Я своими ушами слышал, как он говорил, что нарочно пил эту отраву, чтобы манипулировать мной.</p><p>— Вот как… и думаешь, у него получилось? Ты сделал то, что он хотел?</p><p>— Я…</p><p>Осекшись, Ли замер, потому что о чем именно говорил Хуан, он мог лишь предполагать, но не знал точно. В тот момент, когда он подслушал разговор Ренджуна и ТэЁна, он был слишком разбит и измотан, чтобы ломать голову над тем, о чем шла речь.</p><p>Видя замешательство парня, мужчина переспросил:</p><p>— Так что? Его, как ты говоришь, «манипуляция» удалась?</p><p>— Я не знаю. Наверное, да. Хотя я так и не смог сам убить Шина.</p><p>ДоЁн чуть удивленно вскинул брови, а затем засмеялся.</p><p>— О! Думаешь, трусишка Ренджун мог отправить тебя воевать с Шином? Этот пугливый ребёнок боялся даже упоминать его имя лишний раз. Всё, на что хватало его воображения — это бежать и прятаться. Ах, да, и плакать. Его страх перед ним был слишком силен, чтобы он мог даже помышлять о том, чтобы убить его. К тому же, смерть Тэиля отбила у него любые возможные попытки сопротивляться этой мрази…</p><p>Нахмурившись, Ким помрачнел, с явным трудом сдерживая внутреннюю злость и ненависть.</p><p>Глядя на мужчину, парень внезапно вскинул брови, точно его озарило.</p><p>— Так вы, поэтому ненавидите Джуна? Потому что из-за него умер Тэиль. И ваши чувства…</p><p>Замолкнув, Джено даже под действием алкоголя понимал, что о некоторых вещах не стоит говорить. Хотя где-то на задворках сознания он удивлялся тому факту, что он и Ким могут вот так говорить по душам.</p><p>Чуть щурясь глядя на парня, мужчина, вопреки ожиданиям Ли, спокойно произнес:</p><p>— Ты точно так же ненавидел меня, когда считал, что это я травил Ренджуна. Так что, между нами и, правда, гораздо больше сходства, чем кажется. …Хотя я понимаю, что прямой вины Ренджуна в смерти Тэиля нет, но иногда я думаю, что не будь этого мальчишки, и все могло быть иначе.</p><p>Замолчав, ДоЁн погрузился в собственные размышления, глядя куда-то в сторону. Насупившись, Джено так же молчал, не зная, что сказать. Внезапно Ким поднялся, аккуратно, стараясь не наступить на осколки бокала, пройдя к одному из шкафчиков, вынимая уже знакомую Ли аптечку. Порывшись в ней, он вытащил пару таблеток, положив их перед растерянным парнем, после чего налил в стакан воды, так же ставя его на стол.</p><p>— Советую выпить это, чтобы уменьшить действия алкоголя, а затем пойти спать. И последнее, не будь трусом и поговори с Ренджуном.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь…</p><p>Вновь начиная закипать, Ли был остановлен повысившим голос ДоЁном.</p><p>— Ты ведь и сам до конца не понял, о чем он говорил. Так что хотя бы для того, чтобы во всем разобраться, стоит его выслушать. Пусть сейчас в тебе говорит уязвленная гордость, но если ты не сделаешь это сейчас. Потом ты можешь пожалеть об утраченном времени и возможностях. К тому же, никто ведь не заставляет тебя прощать его. Так что если ты убедишься в своих подозрениях, тогда ты сможешь с чистой совестью всё перечеркнуть. А до тех пор, не стоит принимать за истину простые подозрения.</p><p>Отвернувшись, ДоЁн отошел в дальний угол, вынимая щетку и совок, возвращаясь, чтобы собрать осколки. Уже начав подметать, мужчина добавил:</p><p>— И ещё, не советую пытаться избежать разговора, путем бегства. Мое предложение о работе в силе, а ещё ты задолжал мне помимо этого разбитый бокал. Так что выпей таблетки и иди наверх.</p><p>Сжав губы, Джено непонимающе наблюдал за Кимом, но в итоге всё же взял со стола лекарства, проглатывая их и залпом выпивая воду. Уже поставив стакан обратно на стол, Ли всё же не удержался от растерянного вопроса:</p><p>— Почему вы помогаете мне, если говорите, что ненавидите?</p><p>Выпрямившись, мужчина заглянул парню в глаза и вздохнул:</p><p>— Считай это цепочкой добрых дел. Когда-то в трудный момент мне помог Тэиль, теперь я помогаю тебе, потому что вижу, что тебе это нужно. Так что, когда-нибудь, может быть, и ты так же кому-то поможешь. А теперь хватит вопросов и иди спать. Не забывай, что завтра тебя ждет серьезный разговор, так что лучше выспаться, чтобы воспринимать все ясным разумом и избежать недопонимания.</p><p>Опустив голову, ДоЁн вернулся к наведению порядка, а Джено, неспешно поднявшись, всё же двинулся на второй этаж.</p><p>Сейчас, даже если бы Ли захотел уйти, с учетом его прежнего состояния дополненного опьянением, сделать это он все равно бы не смог. Уже заваливаясь на кровать в гостевой спальни, парень мельком подумал, что возможно отчасти именно на это Ким и рассчитывал, подливая ему за ужином вина. Но серьезно ломать над этим голову Джено не мог. Отяжелевшие веки опускались, погружая его в крепкий сон, избавляя хотя бы на время от тревог и волнений.</p><p>Последней же мыслью, посетившей его перед тем, как полностью отключиться, было осознание, к собственной досаде, что даже сейчас где-то внутри он надеялся, что все это окажется ошибкой, и он сможет завтра не только вновь увидеть Ренджуна, но и поцеловать.</p><p>Если его тело нуждалось в отдыхе, еде и сне, то его сердце и душа желали просто быть с Хуаном.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Проводя рукой по волосам, ТэЁн тяжело вздыхает, направляясь к своему кабинету.</p><p>Ренджун был слишком подавлен отсутствием Джено и ослаб из-за своих волнений и беспокойства. Казалось, парень был готов сам отправиться на поиски и, возможно, сделал бы это, не пригрози врач приковать его к кровати за излишний энтузиазм. Впрочем, состояние Хуана не позволило бы ему уйти далеко от больницы. Отравленный организм всё ещё был слабым и изможденным, а дополнительный стресс лишил его тех крупиц, что он смог восстановить.</p><p>Запустив руку в карман, вынимая ключ от кабинета, Ли поднял взгляд от пола и сразу замедлился. Перед дверью сидел Джехён. Тяжело вздыхая, ТэЁн прошел ближе и, не глядя на Чона, принялся открывать замок, бросая раздраженное:</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Ты что-то хотел?</p><p>Поднявшись, повар приблизился, останавливаясь за спиной врача.</p><p>— Поговорить. Разрешишь?</p><p>Как только дверь со щелчком открылась, Ли оглянулся, бросая на Джехёна тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>— Ладно. Проходи.</p><p>Зайдя первым, ТэЁн прошел к своему креслу, усаживаясь в него. Немного посомневавшись, Чон прошел к стулу по другую сторону стола и, зацепив за спинку пакет, что прежде держал в руках, устроился напротив врача.</p><p>— Хён, я понимаю, что из-за случившегося в прошлом, ты до сих пор злишься на меня, и я не снимаю с себя ответственности. Мне действительно следовало быть сдержанней тогда. Но давай попробуем наладить отношения сейчас? Я понимаю, что одно мое присутствие выводит тебя из себя, и не жду сразу теплого приема, но я изменился, хён. Так что… — Чон тяжело вздохнул, но всё же, пусть и с некоторым сомнением, закончил, — можем мы попытаться стать хотя бы друзьями или вроде того?</p><p>Опустив взгляд на стол, Ли задумчиво нахмурился. На деле ему хотелось о многом сказать и рассказать Джехёну, но выбрать с чего хотя бы начать, не получалось. К тому же, сейчас и время для выяснения отношения было неподходящим.</p><p>Поскольку молчание затягивалось, Чон начал нервничать. Было бы проще, если бы ТэЁн сразу его послал, а не выдерживал эту нервирующую паузу.</p><p>— Хён… скажи хоть что-то. Если я тебе действительно настолько неприятен, просто скажи это, и я не буду тебя беспокоить.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ли всё же поднял взгляд на Джехёна.</p><p>— Ладно. Не буду обещать крепкой братской дружбы, но ты прав. С тех пор прошло слишком много времени, так что действительно пора всё это отпустить. Но больше я пока ничего не могу тебе сказать. Сейчас моя голова забита другими мыслями. Пока для меня главное — Джено. Я не был примерным сыном, не стал хорошим братом и, как оказалось, был отвратительным дядей. И эту ошибку я хочу постараться исправить пока не поздно. Надеюсь, он даст мне этот шанс. Так что, всё остальное второстепенно.</p><p>Сжав зубы, Джехён кивнул.</p><p>— Ясно. Я понимаю. И я рад, что мы поговорили об этом, — замявшись, Чон поднялся, — В таком случае, я пойду. Если что-то узнаю о Джено, непременно позвоню.</p><p>— Да. Спасибо.</p><p>Окинув врача задумчивым взглядом, Джехён на выдохе произнес: «До встречи!», — и, развернувшись, спешно вышел.</p><p>Только когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, ТэЁн понял, что на стуле остался висеть пакет, что повар принес с собой. Вскочив, Ли схватил его и метнулся к двери, спешно выкрикивая:</p><p>— Юно! Подожди!</p><p>Успев порядком отойти благодаря своему широкому и быстрому шагу, Чон остановился и оглянулся. Направившись к нему, врач взмахнул рукой с пакетом.</p><p>— Ты забыл.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Слегка улыбнувшись, Джехён покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет. Это тебе. Мы не успели поесть из-за поисков, а ты здесь видно задержишься надолго. Так что я взял немного перекусить. Поешь.</p><p>— Но, подожди, я тогда отдам тебе деньги.</p><p>— Не нужно. Я пойду. Пока.</p><p>Проводив Чона взглядом до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду, Ли опустил голову, заглядывая в пакет и тяжело вздыхая.</p><p>Внутри лежала выпечка и упаковка шоколадного молока, которые он безумно любил в школьные времена.</p><p>Удивительно, что спустя двадцать лет, Джехён до сих пор помнил, что тогда нравилось ТэЁну.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда ДоЁн выходит из машины, обходя её и открывая перед Джено дверь, парень тяжело вздыхает и нехотя покидает салон. Не будь Ким так настойчив, Ли предпочел бы не появляться в больнице и провести время подальше от её стен. Отчасти подобное желание было вызвано сомнениями и настороженностью от встречи с Хуаном, потому что даже мысли о Ренджуне причиняли Джено боль. Отчасти же, причиной было физическое состояние парня — Джено было всё ещё тяжело двигаться, что наводило на не радужные мысли, что повреждения были намного серьезней, чем могло показаться в самом начале.</p>
<p>— Идем. И не вздумай сбежать!</p>
<p>Окинув Ли тяжелым взглядом, ДоЁн направился в сторону входа. Мрачно хмурясь, Джено последовал за ним. Сам факт того, что он смог бы убежать, казался невероятно глупым. Для парня каждый шаг уже отзывался болью, так что о беге теперь можно было и не помышлять.</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Ли уставился в пол и не поднимал взгляд ни когда они вошли в фойе, ни пока поднимались на лифте, ни шагая следом за Кимом по коридорам. ДоЁн, несмотря на свои слова, ни разу не обернулся проверить, действительно ли парень следует за ним или всё же попытается если не убежать, то уйти. Он словно был уверен, что Джено никуда не денется и дойдет с ним до самого конца.</p>
<p>Лишь остановившись перед входом в палату Ренджуна, мужчина обернулся к парню. Устало хмурясь, Ли глядел на знакомую дверь. Сейчас его сомнения были сильнее чем прежде, потому что это место оживляло в воспоминаниях ранившие его слова и собственную раздирающую боль в душе.</p>
<p>— Если будешь мешкать, то позволишь своим сомнениям и страху не дать тебе двинуться вперед, — шагнув к палате, ДоЁн взялся за дверную ручку, заглядывая в глаза Джено, — К тому же я уверен, что пусть Ренджун не знает о твоем приходе, он всё равно тебя ждет, ведь этот разговор нужен ему так же, как и тебе. Поэтому просто войди в эту дверь и спроси то, что тебе нужно.</p>
<p>Непроизвольно Джено сжимает зубы и руки в кулаки, когда Ким распахивает перед ним дверь в палату, чтобы он не имел возможности отступить. Ли разрывает внутренняя тревога, но он всё же делает шаг вперед, заходя в палату, пока ДоЁн закрывает за ним дверь.</p>
<p>Мужчина не остается ждать парня, спокойно направляясь по коридору прочь. Ему нет смысла караулить Джено и Ренджуна, так как им следует разобраться в своих отношениях самим. Для Кима же куда важнее было сейчас найти ТэЁна, который мог оказать упрямому парню квалифицированную медицинскую помощь, потому как со стороны Ким замечал, что сегодня движения Ли гораздо скованней и замедленней, чем накануне, а значит простой обработки ран недостаточно и, во избежание каких-либо осложнений, Джено требуется более серьезное лечение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Отдохни хотя бы пару дней, ТэЁн. Я вижу, как ты устал и истощен. Не нужно перенапрягать себя и работать через силу. Обещаю, что позабочусь о том, чтобы за твоими пациентами был лучший уход. Да и если тот парень появится здесь, мы непременно сообщим тебе. …Пойми, я не хочу терять своего друга, да и больница нуждается в таком высококлассном специалисте. Ты слишком много значишь для всех нас.</p>
<p>Сидевший за широким столом мужчина средних лет поверх очков пристально глядел на Ли, сохранявшего задумчивое молчание. ТэЁн и сам чувствовал, что находится на пределе, но всё ещё не мог позволить себе уйти из больницы, храня тлеющую надежду, что Джено может вернуться.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Ли поднялся со своего места, чуть виновато глядя на главу больницы.</p>
<p>— Прости, Кенсу. Сейчас не могу.</p>
<p>Со вздохом сняв очки, мужчина потер глаза, после чего вновь посмотрел на коллегу.</p>
<p>— Тогда хотя бы уйди сегодня пораньше домой и выспись. Да и на неделе я возьму себе твои дежурства.</p>
<p>— Не нужно. Я справлюсь, — видя направленный на него полный укоризны взгляд, Ли добавил, — Обещаю, я отдохну, как только найду Джено. Просто иначе… я все равно не смогу расслабиться, не зная, где он и что с ним.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я понял. Но если решишь остаться опять в больнице, воспользуйся диваном в моем кабинете. Он поудобней твоего будет.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Я пойду.</p>
<p>Кивнув, ТэЁн покинул директорский кабинет, чувствуя устремленный ему в спину взгляд. Хотя До и Ли были совладельцами больницы, Кенсу явно справлялся с обязанностями руководителя лучше ТэЁна, решившего остаться в статусе простого врача. Впрочем, занимая свой высокий пост, До оставался отличным нейрохирургом, но в силу собственной занятости не часто появлялся в операционной.</p>
<p>Сейчас же Кенсу слишком переживал за своего друга и коллегу, что готов был вновь вернуться к прежней работе, но ТэЁн не мог махнуть рукой и уйти на отдых, закрыв глаза на своего внезапного племянника, о котором до сих пор не было ничего слышно.</p>
<p>Прислонившись спиной к стене лифта, мужчина смотрел на сменявшуюся нумерацию этажей, когда его пейджер пискнул входящим сообщением. Открыв его, он слегка нахмурился, а затем со вздохом нажал кнопку на этаж раньше.</p>
<p>Едва выйдя в коридор, Ли устремил взгляд в сторону стойки ресепшена, к которой его внезапно вызвали и, мгновение спустя, удивленно вскинул брови. Возле неё с серьезным видом стоял Ким ДоЁн, что-то обсуждавший с медсестрой. Подойдя к ним, ТэЁн вопросительно взглянул на недовольную женщину, намереваясь спросить что случилось, но она опередила его, воскликнув.</p>
<p>— Доктор Ли! Простите, что пришлось отвлечь вас, но этот мужчина требовал встречи с вами, хотя я просила его подождать окончания вашего совещания с директором.</p>
<p>— Ничего, Сора. Я всё равно уже освободился. Здравствуйте, господин Ким. Что-то случилось? Вы по поводу Ренджуна?</p>
<p>— Нет, но мне нужно поговорить с вами.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Давайте тогда пройдем ко мне в кабинет и…</p>
<p>— Если вы не против, давайте присядем в приемной части. Например, здесь, чтобы видеть коридор.</p>
<p>Недоумевая, Тэён бросил растерянный взгляд на медсестру, но похоже она так же не имела представления, для чего ДоЁну так внезапно потребовался разговор с врачом.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Давайте поговорим здесь.</p>
<p>Первым отойдя к стоявшим в стороне скамьям, где обычно ждали возможности увидеть родных посетители, Ким устремил пристальный взгляд на Ли. Пройдя следом, ТэЁн присел возле секретаря, с тихим вздохом взглянув в привычно холодные и колкие глаза.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, что выбрал это место, но дело в том, что я приехал сюда не один. Хотел, чтобы Джено поговорил с Ренджуном.</p>
<p>Застыв, врач растерянно переспросил:</p>
<p>— Джено? Он здесь?</p>
<p>— Да. Сейчас у Ренджуна, — заметив, что ТэЁн хочет подняться, Ким придержал его за руку, — Позвольте им поговорить. Им сейчас это очень нужно. Хотя когда они закончат, думаю, вам следует осмотреть его. Я слегка расспросил его по пути сюда, у него была мото-авария. Конечно я не врач, но думаю, он сам недооценивает собственные повреждения. У него множественные ушибы и гематомы, хотя наверняка ими всё не ограничивается. Он с трудом передвигается, и я подозреваю, что у него может быть головокружение из-за сотрясения.</p>
<p>Сжав руки в кулаки, доктор нахмурился.</p>
<p>Привыкнув постоянно терпеть даже самую сильную физическую боль, Джено явно старался не обращать на неё внимания и после аварии. Учитывая же, что вместе с тем у него было сразу несколько душевных потрясений, вероятно им и вовсе оказалось под силу вытеснить из сознания мысли о травмах тела. Словно обретя иммунитет к физической боли, он оказался сокрушен душевной мукой, которая стала для него непривычно фатальной, ведь прежде, он никому не открывал своего сердца.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — вздохнув, ТэЁн устремил взгляд в сторону двери в палату Ренджуна, теперь понимая, почему Ким попросил его находиться именно здесь, — Я непременно позабочусь о нем и оставлю в больнице до тех пор, пока не буду уверен, что он в порядке.</p>
<p>Взглянув на сосредоточенного врача, Ким с легким облегчением вздохнул, откидываясь на сиденье.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Тогда немного позднее я привезу его вещи, хотя перед этим возможно потребуется убедить этого упрямца остаться здесь.</p>
<p>Посмотрев на ДоЁна, ТэЁн кивнул.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Джено</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За минувшую неделю, что Ренджун провел в этой палате, это место стало привычным и знакомым, но сейчас оно несло в себе лишь неприятные и давящие воспоминания.</p>
<p>Хотя ДоЁн захлопнул за мной дверь, я остался стоять на месте, смотря на лежавшего на постели Хуана. Его голова была отвернута к окну, и вероятнее всего он спал, раз не обратил внимания на мое появление и не обернулся.</p>
<p>Собираясь с мужеством, я медленно прошел к стулу, тяжело на него опускаясь. Отчего-то с каждым прошедшим часом мне становилось всё труднее передвигаться, и даже дышать было тяжелей. Тело будто становилось похожим на мешок с отсыревшим песком — громоздким и неподъемным.</p>
<p>Откинувшись на спинку, я вздохнул, переводя дыхание, глядя на Ренджуна.</p>
<p>Возможно, его разбудил мой вздох или прежде он не спал, предпочитая игнорировать посетителей, но сейчас он всё же обернулся ко мне, слегка нервозно и дергано.</p>
<p>При виде меня припухшие веки Хуана распахнулись, а сам он спешно постарался принять полусидящее положение. Покрасневшие глаза судорожно с беспокойством скользили по моему лицу. Стараясь сделать вид, что меня не трогает его волнение, я пытался выглядеть невозмутимо, но внутри все сжималось от тоски и болезненной нежности. Мне было неприятно видеть его таким заплаканным, побледневшим, с вновь выделявшимися на светлой коже пятнами синяков под глазами.</p>
<p>Нервно сцепив подрагивавшие руки, Ренджун заговорил, но слова вероятно давались ему с трудом, потому что он путался и сбивался, порой даже заикаясь.</p>
<p>— Д-джено… я… мне… мне так жаль… это всё… п-прости… я не думал…</p>
<p>Чувствуя, что во мне просыпаются прежние чувства, пробуждающие желание сказать Хуану, что всё нормально и ему не стоит беспокоиться, я нахмурился. Мне не следовало давать ему возможность вновь вить из меня веревки. Это далось мне с трудом, но я всё же заставил себя со сдержанной холодностью произнести:</p>
<p>— Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, знай, что будь моя воля, меня бы здесь не было. Но думаю, я должен выслушать твои объяснения о том, что ты скрывал от меня. И учти, в этот раз я не собираюсь выполнять твои прихоти, так что постарайся не лгать.</p>
<p>Ренджун выглядел потерянным. Поджимая губы, он разглядывал мое лицо. Слишком внимательно и встревоженно для человека, который мог быть ко мне безразличен. Стремясь оградить себя от иллюзий и надежды, я отвел взгляд, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на Хуана. Я ждал, что он заговорит, но тянущиеся секунды тишины перетекали в минуты, а Ренджун продолжал молчать, делая повисшую в палате атмосферу ещё более невыносимой.</p>
<p>Я никогда не был особенно терпеливым, хотя начав работать на Хуана и старался в чем-то меняться, учась быть сдержанней и спокойней, но сейчас я не был настроен на послушное ожидание. Я слишком устал, чтобы с пониманием относиться к кому-либо. Мысль, чтобы пытаться понять того, кто не пытался понять меня, давила неприятным чувством на грудь. И то, что тишина затягивалась, выводило меня из себя лишая остатков самообладания. Я и так в который раз шел на встречу Ренджуну, придя сюда, но он видно не хотел сделать для меня того же.</p>
<p>Сжимая руки в кулаки, я криво усмехнулся собственному безрассудству и глупости.</p>
<p> — Кажется, в действительности тебе нечего сказать…</p>
<p>Собравшись с силами, я хотел подняться и уйти, но Хуан спешно выпалил, вынуждая меня остаться на месте:</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, Джено, не уходи! Я расскажу! Обещаю!</p>
<p>Едва приподнявшись, я опустился обратно, невольно подмечая, что по сути ничего не сделав, уже умудрился устать.</p>
<p>Ренджун нервозно облизнул губы, теребя пальцами край одеяла. Чуть отведя взгляд, точно смущаясь меня, он произнес:</p>
<p>— Я расскажу обо всём, что ты захочешь. Только останься. Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>Обида, злость, досада. Эмоции сдавливали грудь, ворочаясь внутри ядовитым комом.</p>
<p>— Что я захочу? А сам во всем не собираешься сознаться? Что именно ты хотел заставить меня сделать? Надеялся избавиться с моей помощью от Шина? Дескать, какая ему разница, он же все равно преступник, подумаешь — был вор, стал убийца!</p>
<p>Ренджун застыл, распахивая шире глаза, пока не сорвался, с отчаяньем выпалив:</p>
<p>— Это не так! Всё совсем не так, как ты думаешь!</p>
<p>— Не так? Ты пил этот чёртов яд, зная о нем, чтобы потом приходить и жаловаться мне о том, как ты несчастен и умираешь?!</p>
<p>— Ты не прав… у меня не было другого выбора. Я лишь… хотел защитить тебя…</p>
<p>Поджав губы, Хуан судорожно сглотнул, принимаясь тереть глаза. Окончательно запутавшись, я уже не знал, чему верить.</p>
<p>— Снова давишь на жалость?</p>
<p>Перестав понимать, где грань между правдой и ложью, я ощущал себя невероятно глупо. Сидя здесь, в полностью разбитом состоянии, вытягивая из Ренджуна слова как клещами. Я хотел бы поверить ему, но сделав это однажды, я ощутил слишком сильную боль, чтобы самолично вновь пойти на это. Чувства, что прежде придавали мне сил, выжигали все внутри хуже какой-то кислоты, заставляя понять, что любовь может быть гораздо разрушительней ненависти и презрения. Привыкнув к плохому отношению, я не ожидал, какой сокрушающей силой может обладать что-то хорошее, наносящее удар в спину. Но именно так я видел сейчас всё, что делал и говорил Хуан.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Опустив взгляд, я уставился на собственные руки, так, будто трещинки, ранки и синяки на них были для меня интересней всего на свете. На деле же, я просто не хотел смотреть на Ренджуна, опасаясь, что он увидит то, как он разрушил меня за столь короткий срок, ведь прежде это никто не смог сделать.</p>
<p>— Хорошо… я расскажу тебе, — тихий всхлип оказался мучительным, как удар, но даже так я не прерывал Хуана, но и взгляда на него так и не поднимал, — Только, Джено, выслушай меня от начала и до конца. Пожалуйста, не прерывай меня, потому что боюсь рассказать это снова я просто не смогу. Я не знаю, осудишь ты меня в итоге или нет, но надеюсь, ты сможешь хотя бы немного понять, почему я поступил именно так, а не иначе.</p>
<p>Судя по тихому хриплому голосу, слова давались Ренджуну с трудом, хотя и мне с самого начала его речи стало неприятно от того, о чем он говорил.</p>
<p>— Когда Шин сделал из меня проститутку, сам он никогда не спал со мной. Хотя я знал, что он делал запись на скрытую камеру, чтобы потом просматривать. Иногда он даже заставлял меня смотреть эти видео, повторно испытывая эту грязь и унижение. Ему доставляло удовольствие не столько происходящее на экране, сколько то, что я испытывал в этот момент.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, я крепче сжал руки в замок. Мысль о том, что видео, которое Шин отправил мне, было не единственным, наполняло меня отвращением. Насколько же больным извращенцем мог быть этот чёртов ублюдок, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным.</p>
<p>— Но однажды… я не знаю почему, но он решил сделать это со мной. Уже тогда я люто ненавидел его и от каждого его прикосновения меня тошнило. Я как никогда мечтал, чтобы происходящее скорее закончилось. Его это злило, и он специально всё растягивал, пока я не был готов умолять его оставить меня в покое. А затем, когда он закончил и сидел на кровати, я старался не двигаться, не привлекая больше к себе внимания. Мне казалось, что он уйдет, но внезапно он сказал, что понимает, из-за чего так много людей желают провести со мной ночь. И потом… потом он сказал, что я похож на маму и ему следовало оставить её в живых и сделать из неё тоже шлюху, ведь перед смертью она неплохо развлекла его людей. Он говорил все эти ужасные вещи так, точно видел их. И я понял, что он заставил тех людей снимать то, как они убивали мою семью. Я был слишком зол и не понимал, что его заводил закипавший во мне гнев. Он продолжал говорить, в деталях описывая то, как эти твари мучили её перед смертью. Сознавая ту агонию, через которую ей пришлось пройти, я просто… просто обезумел. Я не мог контролировать себя. Ярость ослепила меня. Но и он недооценил меня. Честно я не помню даже как бросился на него, как душил его и хватал какие-то вещи, нанося ими удары. Я просто хотел убить его, уничтожить. Но ворвавшаяся на шум охрана, оттащила меня от него, хотя если бы ещё немного…</p>
<p>Чуть приподняв голову, я заметил, как Ренджун сжал пальцы так, точно под ними была чужая шея, которую не хватало сдавить ещё немного, чтобы оборвать чужую жизнь. Однако он спохватился, вцепляясь руками в одеяло, судорожно сжимая ткань.</p>
<p>— Из-за этого он и решил наказать меня. Именно после случившегося тогда у меня появился страх прикосновений. Он запер меня в какой-то комнате, со стороны наблюдая, как его люди насиловали меня, пустив по кругу, как они избивали меня руками и различными предметами — кастетами, палками, плетями. И они… они делали ещё много других ужасных вещей. Такое случалось пару раз и прежде, но они никогда не заходили настолько далеко. В этот же раз они просто выбросили меня умирать, истекая кровью. Я не мог нормально даже двигаться. Я сумел лишь выползти из того подвала, где они бросили меня, а после мои силы иссякли. А дальше, как ты знаешь, меня нашел Тэиль. Я надеялся, что больше никогда не встречу Шина, но он как моя вечная кара, продолжал преследовать меня. Он говорил, что раз я выжил, то вероятно усвоил его урок, что никто не вправе перечить ему и для меня будет лучше, если я сам вернусь к нему. Я ненавижу его, Джено. Даже сейчас я ненавижу его всем сердцем, так же как и боюсь. Он угрожал мне, говорил, что если я вновь пойду против его воли, то пожалею об этом ещё больше чем прежде. Я был в ужасе, не мог связно мыслить и… я струсил. Я должен был бежать, прятаться. Не знаю. Я уверен, что он найдет меня и на другом краю земли. Было такой ужасной ошибкой просить помощи у Тэиля. Его смерть моя вина.</p>
<p>Вскинув руку, Хуан вытер рукавом больничной пижамы мокрое от слез лицо.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Я рассказывал тебе, что та авария была подстроена Шином. Он говорил мне об этом. Пусть не напрямую, но часто давал явные намеки о том, что мне не стоит надеяться на чью-либо помощь. Любого, кто был бы готов прийти мне на помощь, он просто намеревался уничтожить. А затем после похорон, когда мы ещё не успели уехать с кладбища, он подошел ко мне. Все были в трауре и не заметили этого, но тогда, стоя за моей спиной, он сказал, что это мой последний шанс вернуться к нему. И я… я сказал ему, что этого не произойдет никогда, и я лучше умру, чем сделаю это. Я сам подписался на это, Джено. И тогда… он засмеялся. Тихо, но так пугающе, а после лишь добавил, что он исполнит это мое желание, но я о нем ещё пожалею. Я не сразу понял о чем речь, потому что в то время я был на грани. Меня посещали суицидальные мысли, но я убеждал себя, что сумею найти выход, а затем у меня началась тошнота, рвота, головные боли, я терял сознание. Я видел, что доктор Тэн хотел мне что-то сказать, но в его взгляде была такая смесь страха и отчаяния… Я не понимал этого, да и не пытался понять. А потом я однажды застал у себя в комнате Марию. Она… она меняла мои лекарства. Я спросил у неё, что она делает и зачем ей мои таблетки. В первый момент она пыталась солгать, что принесла новые из аптечки, но я прервал её, потому что сам взял их оттуда тем же утром и они были последними. В итоге она не стала отпираться и сказала, что это яд от Шина и даже если я избавлюсь от него и сдам её полиции, он всё равно доберется до меня и убьет, только в таком случае он может придумать что-нибудь другое. Более жестокое и изощренное. Тогда я и понял, что если он не избавится от меня, он будет стремиться причинить мне боль. И он знал, что сильнее всего я боялся потерять тех, кто мне дорог. Он знал, Джено. Всегда знал. Именно поэтому он всегда вспоминал то, как убивал мою семью, как избавился от Тэиля. Я не мог не пить их, понимаешь? Останься я в живых, прекрати делать это и он добрался бы до детей, до Виктории, ДоЁна… лишь принимая этот яд, умирая у него на глазах, когда он приходил злорадствовать и насмехаться, я мог защитить остальных. Но потом… всё вышло из-под контроля. Потому что… потому что я встретил тебя и полюбил. Я пытался провести с тобой больше времени, даже начал пить меньше эти препараты, хотя всё равно не имел права перестать. Но ты стал мне слишком дорог, Джено. И он понял. Он понял это, понимаешь! В тот чёртов прием, когда… когда ты забрал меня от него, когда поцеловал. Понимаешь, он понял, что эти чувства, эти отношения, даже если мы не встречались, это было глубже. Ты защищал меня, ты забрал меня от него и я… я не нарочно загородил его, чтобы он ничего не сделал тебе. И он всё понял! Понял, что для меня дороже всего. Это ты… Ты, Джено. Прости… Не полюби я тебя, этого бы не было. Ничего этого бы не было. Я бы просто умер, и всё закончилось, но… когда он пришел на выставку. Понимаешь, он узнал, как сделать мне больнее всего. Понял, что будет для меня страшнее смерти. Он говорил эти ужасные вещи. Говорил, что теперь он может закончить со мной быстрее, потому что нашел для себя новую игрушку. Что ломать тебя для него будет интересней, чем меня, ведь ты будешь сопротивляться сильнее. Он продолжал говорить это, расписывая то, что он хочет с тобой сделать. Я был так напуган, что не мог вставить и слова, но в конце, он сказал, что во всем этом лучшее, что именно так он увидит, как я сломаюсь. Увидит, как я сам буду умолять его о смерти. Именно тогда я окончательно понял, насколько бессилен перед ним. Если прежде я тешил себя надеждой, что смогу найти выход. То теперь окончательно понял, что единственное, что я могу сделать, чтобы остановить его — умереть, как можно раньше. Тогда ему не будет смысла преследовать меня. И то, что я хотел, чтобы ты сделал… я говорил об этом… и позднее писал в письме, что оставил у нотариуса. Я хотел, чтобы ты уехал. Сбежал вместе с детьми. Ведь ты сам обещал мне это, Джено. Будь я мертв, я не стал бы препятствием на твоем пути. По этой же причине я и оставил тебе свои деньги, чтобы ты мог сделать всё, что только пожелаешь. В первую очередь Шину был нужен я и шанс увидеть меня разбитым. Но не будь меня и его интерес бы пропал, а если бы и ты уехал вместе с детьми, не думаю, что он стал бы преследовать вас. Вместо этого он бы нашел себе новую игру. …И это единственное о чем я думал, принимая больше этих фальшивых таблеток. Каждый раз, когда я пил их, я просто напоминал себе, что делаю это ради вас. И это единственное, что я мог сделать… И всё, что я посмел позволить себе перед тем, как всё закончить, это… только одна ночь с тобой. Ты можешь меня ненавидеть за это, но даже сейчас я думаю, что моя смерть единственное, что способно остановить Шина и не дать ему до вас добраться…</p>
<p>Ренджун дрожал. Я слышал, как он, всхлипывал и плакал, не глядя на меня, хотя и сам не имел сил взглянуть на него.</p>
<p>Умом я понимал, что его вины в этом не было. По сути, я и сам хотел пожертвовать собой ради него, лишь бы разобраться с Шином. Но в то же время, как бы я не хотел простить его и отпустить прошлое, как бы логично это не казалось. Было то, что не давало мне покоя, что выворачивало все внутренности наизнанку.</p>
<p>Мне было больно. Больно за Ренджуна из-за этого безжалостного чудовища. Больно из-за несправедливости этого мира. Из-за всего ада, через который нам пришлось пройти. Но больше всего, мне было больно совсем из-за другого…</p>
<p>Медленно я перевел взгляд с кровати на Хуана — бледного, заплаканного, с припухшим лицом. Воспоминания выжали из него всё, что только могли. Даже если он стремился рассказать всё в общих чертах, я мог представить то, что было в его голове, в его воспоминаниях — убийство семьи, издевательство над матерью, над ним самим, убийство Тэиля и бесконечное давление Шина, насилие, уже не физическое, но причинявшее вред, намного глубже, серьезней, больней…</p>
<p>Неуверенно Хуан приподнял голову. Смотря на меня с отчаяньем, мукой и надеждой.</p>
<p>— Можешь не трястись. Шин больше до тебя не доберется. Он мертв. Так что будь спокоен.</p>
<p>Эмоции за мгновение покинули лицо Ренджуна, он просто замер, осмысливая и переваривая мои слова. Но уже в следующий миг в его глазах застыли шок и растерянность.</p>
<p>— Шин мертв? Это… ты убил его?</p>
<p>Наверное, прежний я усмехнулся бы на это удивление и эти слова, но сейчас я ощущал лишь пустоту.</p>
<p>— Какая теперь разница. Просто прими то, что теперь ты свободен от него.</p>
<p>— Джено…</p>
<p>Я нахмурился, всё это затягивалось, а я слишком устал, мне не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, от которого голова гудела, и воздух в легких заканчивался. Мне хотелось закончить всё это и просто уйти. Найти какое-нибудь место, чтобы лечь и заснуть, а проснуться уже в следующей жизни, где не будет ни Шина, ни Ренджуна, ни чувства разбитости и этой боли, что казалось опутала меня с ног до головы. Именно поэтому я просто оборвал Хуана, измождено заговорив:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что я должен быть тронут твоими словами или тем, что ты сделал… Это не так. Тебе следовало рассказать мне об этом. Возможно, тогда мы смогли бы найти другой вариант и ничего этого не случилось. Но ты решил сделать всё сам. Вот только ты не подумал об одной мелочи…</p>
<p>Внезапно подступившие слёзы обожгли глаза, заставляя отвести взгляд и отвернуться, чтобы Ренджун не увидел этой слабости, причиной которой в итоге был не Шин, а он сам.</p>
<p>— Я всё время задаю себе один вопрос. Что я значу для тебя? Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, но… ты ведь никогда не думал о том, что можешь, значить для меня ты…</p>
<p>Судорожно втянув воздух, я понял, что как бы не пытался удержать самообладание, я достиг своего предела и, опустив голову, просто заплакал, ненавидя и презирая себя за эту слабость. Но больше держаться я не мог…</p>
<p>Вся моя сила, решимость, спокойствие и хладнокровие, просто осыпались прахом, обнажая всю ту тьму, что копилась внутри меня годами и теперь, наконец, обретя свободу намеревалась окончательно растерзать мою душу в клочья.</p>
<p>— Джено?</p>
<p>Неуклюже придвигаясь к краю, Хуан потянулся ко мне, но отстранившись, я всё-таки посмотрел на него. Уже не прячась и не скрываясь, не видя в этом больше смысла. Я просто плакал, выхлестывая все, что так долго пытался спрятать у себя внутри.</p>
<p>— Ты… ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня значишь. Ты первый и единственный человек, кто позволил мне быть собой, быть тем, кем я всегда хотел. Но… но я мог быть таким только для тебя. Неужели ты серьезно думал, что я мог уехать, бросив тебя, и стать счастливым? Ты вообще хоть немного задумывался, что я мог чувствовать, проснувшись тем утром? Ты клялся, что любишь меня! Но почему ты решил, что имеешь право так растоптать меня!</p>
<p>— Я не хотел…</p>
<p>— Ты умирал на моих руках! — чувствуя, что начинаю задыхаться, я подорвался с места, сверху вниз смотря на Ренджуна, — После того, как мы были близки, ты умирал! Мой отец! Моя мать! Ты! Почему для вас смерть лучше, чем попытка остаться со мной!</p>
<p>— Он хотел убить тебя, Джено!</p>
<p>Сжимая зубы, дрожа от безысходности и злости, я выдавил из себя:</p>
<p>— Лучше бы тогда он и, правда, меня прикончил, потому что мне больно, Ренджун. Мне никогда не было так больно, как сейчас. Ни побои, ни унижения, никакие ранения, не ломали меня так, как ты. Я же действительно был готов ради тебя на всё, так почему ты сделал это? Почему ты позволил мне поверить в то, что меня кто-то может полюбить, а после своего признания просто всё перечеркнул? Я бы хотел тебя простить и сделать вид, что ничего этого не было. Но здесь всё так горит и разрывает от боли…</p>
<p>Сжав руку в кулак, я ударил себя в грудь, сминая одежду и делая судорожный вздох. А мгновение спустя пришло понимание, что мне не хватает воздуха. Я пытался сделать ещё один вдох, но безуспешно.</p>
<p>Застыв, я в шоке глядел на встревоженного Хуана, смотревшего на меня — хватающего губами воздух и задыхавшегося, подобно выброшенной на берег рыбине.</p>
<p>— Джено?</p>
<p>Раз за разом я пытался вдохнуть кислорода, но не мог.</p>
<p>— Я… т… р…</p>
<p>Я просто смотрел на него, думая, что это в последний раз, а затем всё уже закончилось. В глазах потемнело, и ноги утратили всякую опору. Мрак обступил со всех сторон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV Ренджун</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наверное, мой крик слышала вся больница, потому что в палате очень быстро оказались ТэЁн и ДоЁн. Меня, пытавшегося слезть с кровати к лежавшему на полу Ли, спешно отпихнули, загораживая Джено. Всё происходило слишком быстро. Вбежавшие медсестры. ТэЁн, что-то делавший над Джено. Носилки, на которые Ли переложили и увезли. И в конце следы крови на полу.</p>
<p>Я мог лишь смотреть и с ужасом осознавать, что я абсолютно не понимаю, что произошло, и что я мог бы сделать.</p>
<p>— Неприятное чувство, правда?</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, я взглянул на Кима, только теперь понимая, что в моей палате остались только он и я.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Чувство беспомощности и безысходности, когда кто-то важный тебе страдает, и ты не можешь ничего сделать для него. Хотя хуже всего, когда этот человек умирает перед тобой, а ты абсолютно бессилен.</p>
<p> — Джено не умрет! — сжав зубы, я окинул ДоЁна злым взглядом. Не хотелось думать, что он мог выбрать для своей мести мне такой неподходящий момент.</p>
<p>— Кто знает. У него была авария, и он почти два дня был без медицинской помощи. Так что кто знает, какие у него могли быть повреждения. Что-то может показаться несерьезным в первый момент, но позднее всё равно будет иметь свои последствия.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, я сжал одеяло руками. А ведь перед тем, как Джено начал задыхаться, он ударил себя в грудь. Пусть не сильно, но вдруг это действительно имело свои последствия.</p>
<p>Бросив мрачный взгляд на капли крови на полу, ДоЁн прошел к стулу, опустившись на него.</p>
<p>— Просто теперь ты хотя бы немного понимаешь его чувства, когда он обнаружил тебя при смерти. Даже хотел прикончить меня, потому что думал, что травил тебя я.</p>
<p>— Прости. Мне жаль… Но Джено сказал, что Шин мертв. Это правда?</p>
<p>— Правда. Наверняка теперь горит в аду. Там ему самое место.</p>
<p>— Вот как и… это сделал Джено? Он убил его?</p>
<p>— Нет. Как я понял, лично в этом он не участвовал. Я не в курсе его дел, но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Ли не смог бы подобраться к Шину. Пройти всех его телохранителей по собственному желанию было бы нереально.</p>
<p>ДоЁн замолчал, да и я не спешил что-то говорить.</p>
<p>Я думал над случившимся несколькими минутами ранее — над поведением Джено и над его словами. Всё это так выбило меня из колеи, что я забыл о своих тревогах, слезах и переживаниях. Желая защитить Ли, я действительно не думал о том, что он мог чувствовать, проходя через это. Возможно, даже сейчас я не до конца мог представить себе это, потому что не мог найти ответ на его вопрос: кем я был для него?</p>
<p>Мне всегда казалось, что в начале я был для него источником денег, позднее возможно другом и лишь в конец стал возлюбленным, но вряд ли являлся хоть когда-то кем-то большим. Но сейчас, все выглядело совсем иначе.</p>
<p>Джено чаще держал все в себе, и если и проявлял что-то, то со стороны это выглядело скорее игрой. Впрочем, возможно лишь я видел это так, ведь последние недели после приема, Ли действительно изменился очень сильно.</p>
<p>— Я впервые видел, чтобы Джено плакал…</p>
<p>Я не ждал какого-то ответа, но всё же произнес свои мысли вслух, глядя в никуда, будучи погруженным в собственные мысли.</p>
<p>Стул тихо скрипнул. ДоЁн поднялся со своего места, и я перевел взгляд на него.</p>
<p>— Он задал мне один довольно интересный вопрос. Знаю ли я Ли Джено, если он сам не знает его. И если честно, я хочу спросить это у тебя. Знаешь ли ты, кто такой Ли Джено? Не тот, кем он притворялся изо дня в день, по своей привычке, накопленной годами, а то, кем он является на самом деле. Думаю, ты знаешь его лучше других, потому что именно из-за тебя он и забыл это.</p>
<p>Непонимающе нахмурившись, я смотрел, как Ким, чуть брезгливо поджав губы, направился к двери, на пороге едва не столкнувшись с уборщицей, которую отправили убрать с пола кровь.</p>
<p>Когда за ДоЁном закрылась дверь, я вновь потупил взгляд. Меня терзало беспокойство за Джено, но вместе с тем, теперь я пытался понять, о чем говорил Ким, ведь его слова были мне непонятны.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько минут уборщица ушла. Я вновь остался в одиночестве, вытянувшись на постели и уставившись в потолок.</p>
<p>Ползшие по палате тени безмолвно говорили о проходящих часах, пока я терзал себя собственными мыслями.</p>
<p>В уме я прокручивал все моменты, что были между мной и Джено с самой первой встречи, когда я только увидел его в центре города посреди улицы, ловко обчищающим чужие карманы.</p>
<p>Воспоминания мелькали одно за другим, но постепенно принялись расплываться и теряться, пока мое сознание, окончательно измученное переживаниями и не прошедшей болезнью, не провалилось в сон, столь же путанный и размытый, как и мысли прежде.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вязкие и тревожные сновидения прервались звуком открывшейся двери. Резко дернувшись, окончательно просыпаясь, Ренджун с беспокойством уставился в сторону входа.</p>
<p>На пороге стоял ТэЁн, который, едва встретившись с встревоженным взглядом своего пациента, опережая заданный вопрос, произнес, проходя в палату.</p>
<p>— Он в порядке. Можешь не волноваться.</p>
<p>— Что с ним было? Я испугался, когда он начал задыхаться.</p>
<p>— Трещина в ребре. Перелом плеча. Сотрясение. Плюс он рассек сейчас при падении бровь… — мужчина устало вздохнул, остановившись у кровати, и тяжело опустился на стул, — да и много чего ещё. Но мы уже оказали ему необходимую помощь, и он спит. Ему сейчас как никогда нужен отдых. У него полное нервное и физическое истощение.</p>
<p>Помрачнев, Хуан поджал губы.</p>
<p>— Это моя вина. Что в прошлый раз, что сегодня. Даже если он дорог мне, я причиняю ему только боль.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, дело не только в тебе, — врач ненадолго задумался, прежде чем продолжить, — сколько помню его, он всегда был один. Ни семьи, ни друзей. Точно он ни с кем не мог особо поладить, да и не пытался никогда. Сейчас я понимаю, что мне следовало быть к нему мягче и добрее, но вместо этого я всегда прогонял его. Поэтому я был очень удивлен, когда он привез тебя. Такого Джено я видел впервые. Это прозвучит странно, но его взгляд раньше был пустым и мертвым, но после встречи с тобой он словно «ожил». Ты вдохнул в него жизнь. Кроме тебя, никто это даже не пытался сделать, и в этом я чувствую свою вину. Я был рядом с ним долгое время, пусть и периодически, но даже помогая ему, в действительности я не сделал для него главного — не смог принять его самого. Со всеми его дурными привычками, с извечной язвительностью и дерзостью, которыми он чаще защищался, нежели реально желал причинить вред. Он просто всегда был одиноким ребёнком, нуждавшимся в ком-то, кто был бы с ним рядом.</p>
<p>ТэЁн вздохнул, опуская голову и потирая глаза. Все эти мысли с чувством вины, что он мог сделать больше, но не сделал по сути ничего, не давали ему покоя.</p>
<p>Пустым взглядом смотря на врача, Ренджун прокручивал в уме фразу: «Ты вдохнул в него жизнь» и вместе с тем, вспоминал их свидание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>«Укромный парковый уголок, в котором они устроились на скамье. Ренджун осторожно касается темных волос Джено, опустившего голову на колени своего возлюбленного. Ли улыбается от аккуратных прикосновений, ласково смотря на Хуана.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Знаешь, так ты похож на большого кота.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Попытка убрать руку заканчивается тем, что Джено незамедлительно возвращает её обратно.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Не отстраняйся. Раз уж приручил этого кота, то тебе придется взять на себя за это ответственность.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ренджун смеется, перебирая чужие волосы.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Взять ответственность? И каким образом?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Став серьезней, Ли чуть нахмурился, ловя чужой взгляд.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Будь со мной»</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тогда Джено был слишком серьезным и сосредоточенным, говоря это, но Ренджун не придал этому особого значения, принимая его слова за очередной флирт, но сейчас, всё это обретало новый смысл.</p>
<p>Прикусив губу, чтобы опять не заплакать, Ренджун тихо обратился к мужчине.</p>
<p>— ТэЁн, скажи, могу я увидеть его?</p>
<p>Заглянув в лицо парня, врач тихо вздохнул и нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря, именно поэтому я и пришел к тебе, Ренджун. Я надеюсь, ты отнесешься к этому с пониманием, но я бы хотел, чтобы какое-то время вы не виделись, — видя, что Хуан хочет что-то сказать, мужчина торопливо добавил, — Это нужно для его восстановления. Вся эта путаница слишком сильно пошатнула его состояние. К тому же, думаю, для него произошло ещё несколько существенных потрясений… Поэтому дай ему время прийти в себя. Пусть он восстановит прежний внутренний покой, и тогда вы сможете вновь поговорить. Да и тебе самому стоит позаботиться о своем состоянии, чтобы не вызывать у него новых тревог. Так что в первую очередь, давайте сосредоточимся на вашем лечении. Обещаю, Ренджун, как только вы оба поправитесь, я не буду мешать вам. Но прямо сейчас вы должны восстановиться.</p>
<p>Опустив голову, Хуан зажмурился, а затем смиренно кивнул.</p>
<p>Он уже причинил множество боли дорогому человеку. И теперь, делать Джено ещё хуже, Ренджун не хотел. Быть может, это время действительно пойдет им на пользу и поможет не только прийти в себя, но и разобраться в том, что происходит между ними, а главное определиться, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Если это необходимо для того, чтобы он был в порядке, я согласен…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ТэЁн чувствовал себя так, словно совершил нечто дурное.</p>
<p>Он видел с какой неохотой Хуан согласился не видеться с Джено, явно переступая через себя.</p>
<p>Получив необходимый для него ответ, врач поднялся со своего места и, пожелав Ренджуну доброй ночи, покинул его палату.</p>
<p>Будь это его обычный рабочий день, он бы отправился домой, отдыхать после смены, но сегодня он намеревался остаться ночевать в больнице, и не из-за загруженности работой, а ради одного единственного пациента, которого и торопился сейчас навестить.</p>
<p>Когда врач уходил к Хуану, Джено спал под действием лекарств, но сейчас, возвращаясь к нему, он стал свидетелем того, как парень тяжелым взглядом смотрел на стоявшую у койки медсестру. Девушка осторожно убирала капельницу с обезболивающим, заметно нервничая от столь пристального внимания больного. Заметив вошедшего врача, она тихо выдохнула, заканчивая со своими действиями и торопясь покинуть палату столь мрачного молодого человека.</p>
<p>Пройдя к кровати, ТэЁн замер, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Ему безусловно хотелось немедленно рассказать о том, кем они приходились друг другу, но беспокоясь, что лишнее волнение может лишь ещё больше пошатнуть и без того непростое состояние парня, он только молчал, задумчиво смотря на Джено. Сам парень, хмурясь, потупив взгляд, смотрел в сторону, пока с некоторым напряжением не проговорил:</p>
<p>— Она рассказала мне, что со мной было. Прости. Я не собирался опять доставлять тебе неприятности, хён.</p>
<p>Тихо вздохнув, врач чуть нахмурился, сомневаясь, но затем шагнул вперед, чуть трепля чужие волосы, заставляя Джено в растерянности вскинуть голову. Ещё больше парня удивил тот факт, что ТэЁн слегка улыбался, устало и болезненно, но при этом с каким-то непонятным облегчением.</p>
<p>— Ну да, заставил же ты нас всех поволноваться. Но это мне стоит извиняться, а не тебе…</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>Чуть дернув щекой, мужчина после небольшой заминки произнес:</p>
<p>— Следовало задержать тебя ещё в пятницу. Тогда бы ты себя не довел до такого истощения, что начал падать в обмороки.</p>
<p>— Ах, это…</p>
<p>Парень опустил взгляд и сжал челюсть. Было заметно, что он о чем-то судорожно размышляет, хотя не стоило гадать, что именно могло его так беспокоить.</p>
<p>Спрятав руки в карманы халата, врач помрачнел.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, вам не стоит видеться какое-то время, — чуть вздрогнув, Джено вновь посмотрел на ТэЁна, — Вам обоим нужно выздороветь, а для этого необходимо свести к минимуму любые переживания и волнения. С Ренджуном я на эту тему уже поговорил. Теперь говорю тебе.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, Джено поджал губы, а затем с некоторой неуверенностью произнес:</p>
<p>— Я бы и сам предпочел его не видеть. …И остальных тоже. Хотя бы какое-то время. Можно никого не пускать ко мне, хён?</p>
<p>Слегка растерявшись, ТэЁн замешкался, но все же кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да. Хорошо. Но я думал, что ты захочешь увидеть хотя бы детей.</p>
<p>Не торопясь с ответом, Джено нервно сглотнул, а затем неуверенно проговорил:</p>
<p>— Дело не в этом. Я… не хочу, чтобы они видели меня таким.</p>
<p>В первый момент врач не до конца понял, что парень имеет в виду, называя себя «таким», но заметив блеснувшие на глазах слезы, прежде чем Джено спешно отвернулся, ТэЁн почувствовал, как у него самого все внутри сжимается в тугой ком, а сердце обливается кровью. Приблизившись вплотную к кровати, мужчина чуть наклонился вперед, обнимая парня за плечи, бережно притягивая к себе, стремясь не причинить ему дополнительный вред, помня о его травмах.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся об этом так сильно, Джено. Ты и так достаточно долго был сильным. Таким, каким не всякий сможет быть. Поэтому в этом нет ничего плохого. Нам всем порой требуется передышка, чтобы набраться сил. Если ты этого хочешь, то я обязательно позабочусь, чтобы тебя никто не тревожил. А ты просто отдохни. Ты заслужил это как никто другой, Джено. Поэтому не нужно стыдиться своих слабостей.</p>
<p>Не двигаясь, Джено просто сжимал губы, пока ТэЁн обнимал его, поглаживая по голове.</p>
<p>— Хён…</p>
<p>Замерев, врач отстранился, заглядывая в лицо парня, думая, что ему могли быть неприятны такие прикосновения. Но юноша робко заглянул ему в глаза с тенью внезапного беспокойства, но сразу отвел взгляд, заметно сомневаясь.</p>
<p>— Что такое? Ты хочешь что-нибудь ещё, Джено?</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, парень нахмурился, а затем заглянул в глаза мужчины, с толикой неуверенности тихо произнеся:</p>
<p>— Только спросить… Та девушка с фото в твоем кабинете, кто она тебе?</p>
<p>Оцепенев, ТэЁн широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел в лицо парня. Озвучив терзавшую его мысль, которую он старался гнать прочь, Джено ощущал одновременно страх и легкое облегчение, дававшее ему сил смотреть на мужчину с большей уверенностью.</p>
<p>Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, врач хрипло выдавил из себя.</p>
<p>— Это моя сестра. Она… умерла при родах. Двадцать лет назад. Когда это произошло, я был в Японии. Мне сказали, что её ребёнок умер вместе с ней и их кремировали. …Прости, Джено. Я так виноват перед тобой…</p>
<p>ТэЁн хотел вновь обнять парня, но он отодвинулся от него, отстраняясь.</p>
<p>— Хён… значит, ты знал? Ты знал, да? Кто я? Всё это время? Ты знал и молчал?</p>
<p>— Я узнал это всего пару дней назад, Джено. Все эти годы я думал, что сын Дженни мертв. Знай я это раньше, я бы непременно забрал тебя к себе! И я бы…</p>
<p>— Хён, — прервав мужчину, парень нахмурился, сжимая зубы, — уйди, пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас… дай мне побыть одному.</p>
<p> Поджав губы, врач выпрямился, кивнув, но всё же добавил, глядя на отвернувшегося от него юношу.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Но, Джено, я хочу, чтобы ты просто знал. Я сожалею. Видит Бог, я сожалею всем сердцем, что узнал об этом так поздно. Но всё же я надеюсь, что ты дашь мне шанс всё исправить. Потому что у меня кроме тебя тоже никого нет.</p>
<p>Немного помявшись, ТэЁн нетвердым шагом вышел из палаты, уже из-за закрытой двери слыша тихий всхлип, от которого он и сам готов был заплакать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джено казалось, что внутри него появилась черная дыра, раз за разом лишавшая его тех крупиц сил, что он пытался в себе собрать. Внезапно его полностью наполнила апатия и безразличие. Он ел, когда ему приносили еду. Исправно пил лекарства и терпел перевязки. Хотя большую часть времени просто лежал в полусидящем положении, глядя прямо перед собой и прокручивая в голове свою жизнь.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Как врач и обещал, к парню никого не пускали.</p>
<p>Разве что ДоЁн зашел к нему один раз, принеся его сумку с вещами. Впрочем, Джено даже не обратил на это особого внимания, отчего Ким смерил его встревоженным взглядом, но так ничего и не сказал, уходя прочь.</p>
<p>Джено понимал, что ТэЁн хотел продолжить их последний разговор, но всякий раз парень старался избегать его, безмолвно отворачиваясь или говоря, что хочет спать. Поэтому врач не настаивал, чувствуя из-за происходящего вину и за собой.</p>
<p>Так один унылый день сменял другой, походя на предыдущий, точно брат близнец. Бесконечные серые будни сливались с такими же серыми выходными, неотличимыми меж собой.</p>
<p>Одиночество, неутихающая внутренняя боль, тоска и отчаяние не покидали Джено, не находя выхода даже в слезах. Проплакав после их разговора с ТэЁном до позднего вечера, больше парень не смог выдавить из себя ни слезинки, точно все они высохли или уже оказались выплаканы.</p>
<p>Ли сам понимал, что был не в порядке, но как с этим справиться и прийти в норму не представлял. Он старался изменить это, но все усилия незамедлительно терпели крах. Попросить же помощи у кого-то ещё, парень не мог. Привыкнув за всю жизнь решать все самостоятельно, он просто не представлял, как это полагаться на кого-то ещё, хотя где-то глубоко внутри и сознавал, что без чужой поддержки из этого состояния сам он выбраться не сможет.</p>
<p>В очередной раз закрывая вечером глаза перед сном, Ли думал о том, в какой момент его жизнь пошла наперекосяк? Было ли это в тот день, когда он вышел на ринг против рыжеволосого мальчишки? Или когда он решил уйти от Донхэ, начав жить и зарабатывать самостоятельно? А может это случилось в момент, когда он согласился устроиться на работу к незнакомому парню, проникнувшему в его квартиру? Хотя чаще, Джено склонялся к мысли, что всё было неправильно ещё с момента его рождения, когда по чьей-то неясной прихоти его объявили мертвым.</p>
<p>Истерзанный мыслями разум, как и каждый день до этого, проваливался в спасительный сон, который пусть немного, но помогал отодвинуть прочь тревоги и сомнения.</p>
<p>Ли не помнил, снилось ему что-то или нет, но что-то внезапно сжавшее его руку заставило сон оборваться, а самого парня открыть заспанные глаза. В недоумении приподнимаясь, Джено замер, сбиваясь с дыхания, окончательно просыпаясь.</p>
<p>Возле кровати Ли в инвалидной коляске сидел Ренджун. Опустив голову на чужую постель, подложив под щеку руку, он спал в столь неудобной позе, при этом цепко держа своей второй ладошкой руку Джено.</p>
<p>Справляясь с первой растерянностью, Ли чуть потянул свою руку, стремясь освободиться из слишком крепкого для такой миниатюрной ладошки захвата. Дернувшись от этого действия, Хуан встрепенулся, приподнимая голову и встречаясь с угрюмым мрачным взглядом. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Ренджун не выпрямился, разжимая пальцы, окончательно отпуская чужую руку.</p>
<p>Всё сильнее хмурясь, Джено довольно холодно и грубо произнес:</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты даже ходить нормально не можешь, а всё равно потащился куда-то на ночь глядя!</p>
<p>Прикусив ненадолго губу, Хуан так же нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что мне нельзя здесь быть. Но я… я хотел тебя увидеть. Я не думал, что ты проснешься. И я собирался вернуться к себе утром.</p>
<p>— Можешь сделать это сейчас.</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, Ренджун понурил голову. Ещё несколько секунд не двигаясь, он все же опустил руки вниз, прокручивая колеса коляски, отъезжая назад, стараясь развернуться, но внезапно застревая, зацепившись колесом за угол кровати. Пару раз попробовав отцепиться, Хуан понял, что вероятнее всего сделал только хуже, а потому застыл, с беспокойством взглянув на Джено, с молчаливым недовольством наблюдавшим за всем его копошением.</p>
<p>— Извини. Кажется, всё же придется ждать до утра. Боюсь самому мне её не отцепить.</p>
<p>Раздраженно рыкнув, Ли поднялся, соскальзывая с кровати, намереваясь самолично высвободить Хуана и выдворить из своей палаты. Но едва дойдя до коляски, он понял, что за кровать она уцепилась намертво, не только каркасной частью, но и слегка запуталась в каких-то проводах от аппаратуры.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Джено, всё сильнее злясь, нахмурился.</p>
<p>— С тобой всегда столько проблем!</p>
<p>Заглянув в недовольное лицо Ли, Ренджун опустил голову, виновато втягивая её в плечи.</p>
<p>— Прости. Я не собирался доставлять тебе снова хлопоты. Ложись спать. А я просто тихонько посижу здесь.</p>
<p>— Вставай!</p>
<p>— Что? — запрокинув голову, Хуан растерянно уставился на Джено.</p>
<p>— Вставай. Хоть немного ты же можешь стоять и идти? Поднять тебя я не смогу, но можешь на меня опереться и…</p>
<p>— Моя палата слишком далеко. Тебе не следует меня тащить туда.</p>
<p>— Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты лег здесь.</p>
<p>Мгновенно помрачнев и нахмурившись, Ренджун с серьезным видом категорично ответил:</p>
<p>— Нет! Тебе самому нужен отдых и я не собираюсь…</p>
<p>Опустившаяся ему на губы ладошка заставила Хуана замолчать. Внутри от этого жеста болезненно защемило, потому что он невольно вспомнил похожий момент в прошлом. Тогда они лишь начинали общаться и пытались поладить. Казалось, это было совсем недавно, но при этом так неумолимо давно.</p>
<p>Джено и сам вспомнил запуганного бледного мальчишку, который везде передвигался тенью и без конца плакал, прячась в самых разных странных местах.</p>
<p>Убрав руку, Ли, уже гораздо спокойней, произнес:</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил, что не люблю, когда меня прерывают. И пусть здесь не так много места, мы вполне можем лечь оба. А утром ТэЁн сможет тебя забрать.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что я тебе не помешаю?</p>
<p>— Поздновато для такого вопроса. А теперь вставай.</p>
<p>Пару секунд посомневавшись, Ренджун ухватился за протянутую ему руку, поднимаясь. Ноги ощутимо подрагивали, грозя в любой миг подкоситься, но даже так Хуан старался лишний раз не опираться на Ли, помня про его переломы. К тому же, пройти до кровати нужно было всего несколько шагов, преодолеть которые на деле оказалось не так просто, отчего в итоге Ренджун буквально завалился на постель, неуклюже вытягиваясь.</p>
<p>Убедившись, что Хуан более или менее устроился, Джено обошел кровать, ложась с другой стороны. В первый момент Ли думал, что стоит отвернуться от Ренджуна, повернувшись к нему спиной, но в итоге всё же устроился так, что теперь они лежали лицом к лицу.</p>
<p>Чувствуя, как Хуан внимательно рассматривает его, Ли чуть нахмурился, тихо произнеся с легким недовольством:</p>
<p>— Хватит смотреть. Спи.</p>
<p>Первым следуя собственному совету, Джено закрыл глаза, хотя в итоге просто неподвижно лежал, ощущая так и не пропавший чужой взгляд. Лишь спустя несколько минут, когда Хуан вероятно решил, что Ли уже спал, Джено почувствовал, как к нему придвинулись ближе, утыкаясь лицом в грудь.</p>
<p>Приоткрыв глаза, Ли из-под ресниц взглянул на прижимавшегося к нему Ренджуна, а затем действительно закрыл глаза, стремясь погрузиться в сон. Но прежде чем дрема окончательно накрыла его, в тишине палаты его слуха достиг тихий шепот:</p>
<p>— Прости. Я только сейчас узнал ответ на твой вопрос. Даже если теперь это ничего не изменит, просто знай, что ты тоже вся моя жизнь. И теперь я никогда не оставлю тебя, только, пожалуйста, позволь мне сам остаться с тобой… Я люблю тебя, Джено.</p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда наши страхи живут гораздо глубже, чем нам кажется. Лишь столкнувшись с ними лицом к лицу, мы оказываемся способны понять их истинную сущность и суть. И порой, открывшийся перед нами размах внутреннего монстра, оказывается слишком ошеломляющим.</p><p>Джено не думал, что случившееся после их с Ренджуном совместной ночи может въесться в него настолько, что проснувшись и увидев перед собой чужое бледное лицо, он готов будет закричать от накрывшей его волны паники. Поджидавший своего часа в подсознании ужасающий облик умирающего Хуана, как незримая копия накладывался на спящего парня, лежавшего перед Ли.</p><p>— Ренджун? Ренджун!!!</p><p>Хуан чуть морщится и открывает заспанные глаза, когда чужие пальцы впиваются ему в плечи, а его самого резко встряхивают. При этом так, что тело отзывается тупой болью, однако стоит Ренджуну встретить напуганный взгляд Джено, как появившееся при таком пробуждении недовольство мгновенно испаряется.</p><p>— Что такое? Что случилось?</p><p>Пару секунд Ли растерянно смотрит в чужое встревоженное лицо, а затем, наконец, отделяя явь и иллюзию, отстраняется, отворачиваясь и закрывая лицо ладонями. Садясь на кровати, Хуан непонимающе смотрит на чужие опавшие плечи, пытаясь осмыслить случившееся.</p><p>— Джено, что произошло?</p><p>— …мне показалось, что ты не дышал.</p><p>Отняв от лица руки, Ли запрокинул голову, медленно выдыхая, стараясь снять внутреннее напряжение.</p><p>Придвинувшись ближе, Ренджун осторожно опустил руки на чужие плечи, щекой прижимаясь к спине, между лопаток. Несколько секунд помолчав, собираясь с мыслями, он тихо заговорил.</p><p>— Знаешь, раньше моя жизнь всегда казалась мне адом, из которого я не мог выбраться, как бы сильно не желал и не старался найти выход. Каждый день виделся хуже предыдущего. Я был полностью поглощен отчаянием и страхом. Словно птица, заключенная в клетке из самых темных и пугающих чувств. Для меня ни в прошлом, ни будущем не было ничего, что сулило бы надежду. Но так было до тех пор, пока в моей жизни не появился ты. Ты стал моей опорой, Джено. Моей надеждой. Моим мужеством. Моей любовью. Моим счастьем. Прости, что из-за меня тебе пришлось испытать столько боли. Менее всего, я желал причинить тебе какие-либо страдания. Я никогда не забуду то, что я продолжаю жить только благодаря тебе. Спасибо, Джено. Спасибо, и прости…</p><p>Сильнее хмурясь, Ли неспешно обернулся, вынуждая Хуана отпрянуть, давая Джено шанс развернуться полностью. Во все глаза смотря на Ли, Ренджун ждал ответа, но ему не спешили отвечать. Джено просто смотрел в темные глаза напротив, глядевшие на него с такой нежностью и надеждой, что ему и самому хотелось вновь поверить. Опустив взгляд, Ли осторожно потянулся взять в свою руку такую хрупкую ладошку Хуана, но сделать это ему не дал послышавшийся в коридоре топот, оборвавшийся возле палаты, а затем дверь резко распахнули. Стоявший на пороге ТэЁн выглядел одновременно встревоженным и жутко разозленным, отчего Джено быстро выпрямился, а Ренджун похоже даже не заметил того, что его хотели взять за руку, так как неотрывно смотрел в лицо Ли. При появлении врача, Хуан и вовсе отвлекся от хозяина палаты, с испугом уставившись на метавшего из глаз молнии доктора.</p><p>— Вот ты где! Всю больницу на уши поставил! Пока все бегают в поисках пропавшего пациента, они здесь воркуют, голубки! И в какой момент ты мимо дежурной медсестры проскочил?!</p><p>Втянув голову в плечи, Ренджун насупился, походя на нахохлившегося воробушка.</p><p>— Прости, хён, мне просто хотелось увидеть Джено… и коляска застряла. А так я бы вернулся к утру.</p><p>Всё ещё сердито хмурясь, ТэЁн, уперев руки в бока, прошел к кровати, заставляя Хуана ещё сильнее сжаться. Правда, врачу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сдержать подступающую улыбку от этого детского вида своего пациента, а так же от того, как его племянник, скорее на автомате, нежели целенаправленно, слегка развернулся так, чтобы Ренджун оказался у него за спиной.</p><p>Встав возле койки, доктор недовольно цокнул языком, быстро оглядывая зацепившуюся за кровать коляску. Слегка присев, он шустро отцепил обмотавшийся вокруг колеса провод, после чего выпрямился, вновь окинув суровым взглядом притихшую парочку.</p><p>— Вы запросто могли нажать кнопку вызова медсестры и решить эту проблему.</p><p>Сжав губы, Хуан окончательно понурил голову. Не хотелось признаваться, что он думал об этом, но решил не говорить про этот вариант Джено, желая воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией, чтобы они смогли побыть вдвоем.</p><p>Понимая, что Ренджун не собирается ничего говорить, Ли обратился к врачу.</p><p>— Было уже поздно, и мы про это не подумали. К тому же формально это нельзя считать потерей пациента. Он ведь все равно оставался в стенах больницы, просто находился в другой палате. К тому же, мы не ворковали, как ты сказал. Я как раз думал над тем, как вернуть Ренджуна обратно. И раз уж ты здесь, можешь забрать его.</p><p>Вскинув голову, Хуан взглянул на Ли, но не стал спорить, молча придвинувшись к краю, где стоял ТэЁн, и свесил вниз ноги. Шагнув к Ренджуну, врач протянул ему руки, помогая встать и добраться до коляски. Тяжело опустившись в неё, Хуан бегло взглянул в сторону Джено, который, встретившись с ним взглядом, отвернулся к окну. Опустив взгляд в пол, Ренджун сложил на коленях руки. Оглядев обоих парней, доктор задумчиво сощурился, а затем взялся за ручки, разворачивая коляску с Хуаном в сторону двери.</p><p>Шагая по коридору, врач некоторое время молчал, после чего тяжело выдохнул:</p><p>— Прости, я не хотел вам мешать. И, кажется, я был не прав.</p><p>Запрокинув голову, Ренджун непонимающе взглянул на доктора.</p><p>— В чем именно?</p><p>— В том, что вам не стоит видеться. Сегодня первый раз за полторы недели, когда Джено выглядит человеком, а не восковой куклой с пустым взглядом.</p><p>— Скорее всего, дело в чем-нибудь другом. Вы же слышали, он хотел, чтобы я поскорее ушел.</p><p>Вновь насупившись, Хуан опустил голову, глядя прямо перед собой. ТэЁн задумчиво хмыкнул:</p><p>— Если за столько лет общения с ним я и выяснил для себя что-то, то это его привычка врать всякий раз, когда он испытывает сильные эмоции, с которыми не знает, как справиться. Думаю, он считает постыдным проявлять свои чувства, но с тобой он стал более открытым. Правда, после вашего недопонимания, он вновь предпочел закрыться. Но не дай ему себя одурачить, его поведение лишь доказывает то, что он чувствует к тебе. Поэтому… думаю я не против того, чтобы вы виделись.</p><p>Так и не подняв взгляд, Ренджун промолчал. Что бы ТэЁн не говорил, Хуан думал, что сам Джено вряд ли решит дать их отношениям второй шанс.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— И так, надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я обещал тебе помочь с работой.</p><p>Вошедший к Ли в палату ДоЁн, начинает говорить едва ли не с порога, отчего Джено непроизвольно по старой привычке насмешливо выгибает бровь.</p><p>— Разумеется кто-то в больничной пижаме, не способный даже нормально себя обслуживать, лучший вариант для трудоустройства.</p><p>Ким холодно улыбается, садясь на стул, отвечая обыденно деловым тоном.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что ты вновь пытаешься огрызаться — значит, уже идешь на поправку.</p><p>Ли хочет ответить, что это не так, но осекается, внезапно понимая, что хотя он вряд ли может сказать, что ему лучше, но после вчерашнего визита Ренджуна и его слов, внутри будто стало легче.</p><p>Понимая, что Джено нечего ему возразить, ДоЁн устраивается удобней, закидывая ногу на ногу.</p><p>— Уверяю тебя, с этим ты справишься. В качестве мотивации напомню тебе, что ты сам желал заработать.</p><p>Вздыхая, Ли потер переносицу.</p><p>— И что за работа?</p><p>— Работа помощника наследника крупной компании.</p><p>Застыв, Джено убрал руку от лица, угрюмо взглянув на Кима.</p><p>— Издеваетесь?</p><p>— Нет. Но перед визитом к тебе я зашел к Ренджуну и, похоже, его дела обстоят не очень. Как я понял, он не слишком старается выполнять указания ТэЁна, и он отчитывал его за это, грозя пристегнуть к кровати.</p><p>— Скорее это из-за того, что он посреди ночи прикатил навещать меня в кресле-каталке.</p><p>— Вот как, понятно. Тогда тем более тебе следует вернуться к своим обязанностям и проконтролировать, чтобы он не шарахался где ни попадя. Так что будет лучше, если ты станешь присматривать за ним. Медсестры всё же заняты своими обязанностями, а потому не могут уделять ему достаточно внимания. Сиделке же здесь вряд ли разрешат оставаться. Возможно, позднее если в этом будет необходимость, мы наймем кого-нибудь присматривать за Хуаном в особняке, а пока это будет твоей обязанностью. Всё же ты и сам здесь находишься, поэтому не вижу трудностей. Хотя учитывая твое состояние, платить тебе будут в тройном объеме от твоей прежней заработной платы. Так что, согласен?</p><p>— А если я всё же откажусь?</p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае придется искать какие-нибудь другие варианты, хотя я более чем уверен, что кого-то другого Ренджун к себе просто не подпустит.</p><p>Опустив голову, Ли нахмурился.</p><p>— Я могу подумать?</p><p>— Пяти минут будет достаточно? Сам понимаешь, время — деньги!</p><p>Вскинув перед собой руку, ДоЁн чуть сдвинул рукав, устремив взгляд на часы на запястье.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Джено вздохнул и задумался. Откровенно говоря, ему уже осточертела эта работа, да и деньги при таком раскладе его мало волновали, потому что на первый план выходил тот факт, что он вновь будет должен проводить практически всё свое время с Ренджуном. Часть его желала согласиться, ссылаясь, что работа будет лишь прикрытием, и он сможет вновь постараться восстановить всё, что было между ними. Но другая половина твердила, что согласившись, он как идиот лишь повторит свои ошибки. Внутреннее противоборство не давало ему покоя, порождая бесконечные сомнения.</p><p>Однако время подходило к концу и Ким, не терпящим возражений тоном сказал:</p><p>— Время вышло. И так твой ответ да или да?</p><p>— Да. Я… стойте! Вы специально так сказали!</p><p>— В любом случае ты уже согласился. Это раз. А, во-вторых, если бы ты этого не хотел, ты бы отказался при любом раскладе. Поэтому поднимайся. Мы отправляемся к твоему работодателю.</p><p>— Сейчас?!</p><p>— Ну, если хочешь, можешь причесаться перед выходом.</p><p>Медленно закипая и вспоминая, почему ДоЁн всегда так его раздражал, Джено встал с кровати, зло бросая:</p><p>— Так пойду!</p><p>Хмыкнув, слегка вздернув бровь, Ким поднялся со стула, неспешно направляясь к двери. На мгновение засомневавшись, Ли всё же двинулся следом, хотя перед тем как выйти в коридор слегка пригладил волосы.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ренджун чувствовал себя неловко, подозревая, что вся эта авантюра дело рук ТэЁна, сговорившегося с ДоЁном. Слишком уж у них был самодовольный вид, когда они «договаривались», что Джено будет присматривать за Хуаном во время лечения. Сам Ли, судя по его виду, не был в восторге от этой идеи, стоя в стороне. И даже когда ТэЁн ушел «проверять пациентов», а Ким покинул больницу, ссылаясь на «занятость в компании», Джено просто молча отошел в дальний угол, усаживаясь на небольшой диванчик, поставленный недавно из-за слишком многочисленных посетителей Хуана в лице обитателей особняка.</p><p>Повисшее в палате молчание неприятно давило. Перебирая пальцами, Ренджун встревоженно смотрел на Ли, рассматривавшего вид за окном.</p><p>— Ты не обязан делать это, если не хочешь.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Джено все же обернулся к Хуану, наблюдавшему за ним с какой-то обреченностью.</p><p>— Не думай, Ким не силком меня сюда привел. Теперь компания и всё остальное возвращается к тебе и мне стоит подумать о своем будущем. А ДоЁн сказал, что заплатит мне в тройном размере за это. И… думаю, будет лучше, если я уволюсь после. Стоит закончить всё это…</p><p>Сил чтобы хоть что-то ответить у Ренджуна так и не нашлось. Закрыв лицо рукой, он только коротко кивнул, а затем вытянулся на постели, отворачиваясь к Ли спиной. Давая волю слезам, Хуан прикусил угол подушки, чтобы его плач не был слышен, однако подрагивавшие плечи и всё же прорывавшиеся тихие всхлипы полностью его выдавали.</p><p> До боли сжав зубы, Джено отвел взгляд, но, не выдержав, резко поднялся, стремительно сокращая расстояние до кровати. Ухватив Хуана за плечо, Ли развернул его на спину. Не желая, чтобы Джено видел его в таком виде, даже если он плакал перед ним множество раз, Ренджун закрыл лицо руками, срывающимся голосом выдавив из себя.</p><p>— Уходи. Я скажу ДоЁну, чтобы он отдал тебе все деньги, раз они так важны для тебя. Только уйди. Раз ты не можешь простить меня, тогда хотя бы не мучай. Я больше не буду…</p><p>Злясь, Джено схватил Хуана за запястья, силком заставляя Ренджуна отнять руки от лица. Игнорируя пронзившую из-за резких движений боль в плече, Ли яростно заглянул в покрасневшие глаза.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь!</p><p>Начиная злиться в ответ, Ренджун приподнялся, желая хоть как-то ответить Джено, но всё что смог издать только невнятное мычание, когда его губы накрыли чужие. Хватка на запястьях ослабла, а вскоре Ли и вовсе убрал руки, освобождая Хуана. Поврежденная рука вновь разболелась, отчего Джено пришлось опустить её, чтобы не травмировать сильнее. Зато второй Ли аккуратно стирал следы слез. Не до конца придя в себя, Ренджун не знал, куда деть освободившиеся руки, и скользил ими то по груди Джено, то по талии, сжимая ткань больничной рубашки.</p><p>Оторвавшись от губ Хуана, Ли бережно поцеловал влажные веки, после чего окончательно отстранился, присаживаясь на край кровати. Сверху вниз смотря на растерянного Ренджуна, Джено криво усмехнулся, тихо спрашивая:</p><p>— Кажется, теперь стоит извиниться мне?</p><p>Справившись с оцепенением, Хуан торопливо сел, во все глаза смотря на Ли, не знавшего что стоит ожидать от Ренджуна, ставшего за мгновение крайне оживленным. Казалось, Хуан и сам не знал, что хочет сделать, но в итоге с серьезным видом, но заметным волнением, произнес:</p><p>— Именно… ты задолжал мне очень много поцелуев!</p><p>Облегченно тихо засмеявшись, Ли смиренно кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я исправлюсь.</p><p>Не став дожидаться, когда Джено встанет на истинный путь, Ренджун подался вперед, обнимая Джено за шею, притягивая к себе, прижимаясь к нему в новом поцелуе, в этот раз более нежном и ласковом.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Для Джено совершенно непривычно столько внимания к своей персоне. Слишком уж необычно чувствовать заботу и беспокойство от окружающих. С визитом посетителей ему приходится выдержать «атаку» детей, готовых повиснуть на нем, подобно маленьким обезьянкам на лиане, однако наставительный тон госпожи Сон, вместе с серьезным взглядом ТэЁна, сдержали их энтузиазм от случайного причинения вреда Ли. Впрочем, это не помешало малышам устроиться на диванчике по обе стороны от парня, крепко прижимаясь к нему и обнимая обеими руками, заключая в кольцо объятий.</p><p>Вместе с заботливыми вопросами о его самочувствии, все это кажется Ли таким странным, что у парня слегка першит в горле от подступающего кома, а глаза обжигают подавляемые слезы. Ему страшно верить в это, но внутри загорается легкий огонек надежды, что может быть он тоже кому-то нужен? Джехён довольно улыбается, говоря, что раз уж теперь есть Джено, то он может не беспокоиться, что его готовка пропадет, потому как, хотя к Ренджуну возвращается аппетит, ест он все равно по привычке немного.</p><p>Но больше всего Ли внезапно не по себе из-за внимания Виктории. Так непривычно и отчего-то неловко чувствовать её внимательный взгляд, в котором сквозит нечто совершенно новое и незнакомое. Впервые женщина уделяет ему столько внимания, хотя прежде он был для неё источником бед и проблем, а заботы удостаивался только Хуан и дети.</p><p>Стараясь игнорировать обращенное на него внимание, Джено всё же не выдерживает, отстраняя от себя детей и поднимаясь с места, непроизвольно привлекая к себе ещё больше внимания.</p><p>— Пройдусь до автоматов. Пить хочется.</p><p>Встрепенувшись, ТэЁн потянулся к своему карману.</p><p>— Тебе дать денег?</p><p>Нахмурившись, отводя взгляд, Джено отрицательно качнул головой, прибавляя шаг и тихо бросая:</p><p>— Не нужно. У меня есть.</p><p>Застыв, врач поджал губы, проводив взглядом спешно ушедшего парня.</p><p>Стараясь разрядить внезапно ставшую тяжелой атмосферу, Джехён приблизился к Ренджуну, расспрашивая его о самочувствии и делясь различными незначительными событиями из особняка. Очень скоро к этому рассказу присоединились и дети, для которых возможность поболтать была одним из любимейших занятий.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Вздыхая, Джено наблюдает, как автомат с напитками, получив пару монет, начинает скрежетать, чтобы вскоре выплюнуть жестяную баночку с газировкой. Забирая её, Ли мельком думает, что Ким весьма кстати выдал ему часть заработной платы, которую теперь он может потратить на какие-нибудь подобные мелочи, жаль только в стенах больницы что-то более значимое приобрести не получится, иначе он мог бы купить Ренджуну хотя бы цветы.</p><p>— Джено?</p><p>Чуть вздрогнув, Ли обернулся, понимая, что со своими мыслями уже с минуту пустым взглядом смотрит на стоявший перед ним автомат. Именно поэтому, пребывая себе на уме он и не заметил, как к нему приблизилась Виктория.</p><p>— Госпожа Сон? Простите.</p><p>Решив, что женщина так же хотела взять себе напиток, парень спешно отошел в сторону, но женщина в ответ только слегка улыбнулась.</p><p>— Нет, я… хотела поговорить с тобой. Уделишь мне пару минут?</p><p>Непонимающе нахмурившись, Джено со вздохом развернулся, двинувшись к стоявшим в небольшом закутке диванчикам для посетителей. За спиной сразу же застучали каблучки следовавшей за ним Виктории.</p><p>Присев на чуть скрипнувший кожаной обшивкой диван, Ли помялся, а затем открыл баночку с газировкой и, сделав небольшой глоток, посмотрел на женщину.</p><p>— И о чем вы хотели поговорить?</p><p>Сон заметно нервничала, сжимая пальцами подол своей клетчатой юбки. По-своему поняв её беспокойство, парень со вздохом отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Если вы беспокоитесь о Ренджуне, то ему больше ничего не угрожает. И я тоже не собираюсь причинять ему…</p><p>— Прости меня.</p><p>Замолкнув на половине фразы, Джено опешил, вновь взглянул на Викторию. Не отводя взгляда, Сон смотрела прямо в лицо Ли.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, что из-за моих предрассудков и недоверия у нас сложились такие отношения. Мне не следовало так относиться к тебе, потому что… Ренджун жив только благодаря тебе. Да и все мы в долгу перед тобой. Ты очень хороший человек, Джено. И, я надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня, и мы поладим. Мир?</p><p>Улыбнувшись, женщина протянула Ли руку. Несколько секунд настороженно посмотрев на хрупкую ладонь, парень неуверенно взялся за неё, слегка сжимая. Но в следующий момент женщина подалась вперед, обнимая окончательно растерявшегося парня.</p><p>— Спасибо, Джено. Спасибо за всё, что ты сделал для Ренджуна. Спасибо, что смог сделать для него то, что оказалась не по силам никому из нас. Теперь я верю, что он в надежных руках.</p><p>Чувствуя неловкость, Ли дождался, пока Сон отстраниться, а затем отодвинулся, увеличивая столь непривычно близкое расстояние. Подмечая напряженность парня, Виктория со вздохом поднялась, понимая, что принять такие перемены Джено будет непросто.</p><p>— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться.</p><p>Все ещё испытывая неловкость из-за такой компании, парень, не глядя на женщину, произнес:</p><p>— Идите вперед. Я ещё возьму напитки детям и Ренджуну, а потом вернусь к нему в палату.</p><p>Чуть посомневавшись, женщина кивнула и развернулась, направившись прочь. Опустив взгляд на свои руки, сжимавшие баночку с напитком, Джено тяжело вздохнул. В его жизни произошло слишком много перемен, к которым он был не готов. Они сбивали с толку, ставя слишком сложные задачи, решения которым Ли не находил. Не потому что не хотел, а просто не умел. Внимание, нежность, забота. Он смог принять это от Ренджуна, потому что видел между ними сходство, но принять это все от окружающих, кто ещё совсем недавно испытывал к нему неприязнь — это было сложно.</p><p>Понимая, что долго сидеть здесь он всё же не имеет права, парень поднялся, возвращаясь обратно к автомату, покупая несколько баночек, которые с трудом удается удержать в руках. Убедившись, что ничего не должно выпасть, Джено разворачивается в сторону коридора, ведущего к отделению Хуана, но замирает, встречаясь взглядом со стоявшим в нескольких метрах от него ТэЁном. Мужчина глядит на него так же как и все эти дни — встревоженно, но с надеждой. Сжав губы, Ли отводит взгляд, спеша пройти мимо.</p><p>Провожая парня взглядом, врач не пытается его окликнуть, сознавая, что, скорее всего Джено просто проигнорирует его или бросит какую-нибудь очередную отмазку, так или иначе спеша сбежать. Доктор не злится на племянника, понимая, что ему гораздо тяжелее, чем самому ТэЁну, но пока парень не будет готов сделать шаг ему навстречу, мужчина не сможет облегчить тяжесть у него на душе, да и на своей тоже.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джено мысленно облегченно вздыхает, когда часы посещения заканчиваются, и они остаются в палате наедине с Ренджуном. Хуан некоторое время молчит, наблюдая, как Ли, запрокинув голову, прикрывает глаза. Сейчас он выглядит уставшим и измученным, отчего Ренджун в очередной раз понимает, как много пришлось пережить его возлюбленному за это время.</p><p>— Джено…</p><p>Не открывая глаз, Ли тихо выдыхает:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я понимаю, что тебе может быть сложно в это поверить, но они, правда, волнуются о тебе.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Ли смотрит на потолок, думая о чем-то своем, а затем всё же переводит взгляд на Хуана, произнося тихо и устало:</p><p>— Знаешь, я… устал верить людям, Ренджун. Даже тебе мне стоило большого труда поверить заново. Я хочу верить, но в то же время, за эти месяцы произошло так много всего, что оставить все таким, как раньше просто невозможно. Дело ведь не только в тебе и в окружающих. Но и во мне самом. …Я постараюсь. Но мне просто нужно время.</p><p>Задумавшись, вспоминая и собственное прошлое, Хуан слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я понимаю. Наверное, я испытывал нечто похожее, когда попал в дом Тэиля. Поэтому, я помогу тебе. Обещаю, что буду на твоей стороне, и тебе не придется оставаться один на один со своими проблемами.</p><p>Несколько секунд разглядывая лицо Ренджуна, Джено усмехнулся, а затем рывком поднялся, сокращая разделявшее их расстояние. На какую-то долю секунды Хуан даже пугается такой резкости, особенно когда Ли останавливается перед ним, наклоняясь и запуская пальцы здоровой руки в чужие волосы. Но Джено лишь заглядывает Ренджуну в глаза, произнося:</p><p>— Тогда надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь об этом в будущем.</p><p>Взволнованно сглотнув, Хуан, не разрывая взгляда, тихо ответил:</p><p>— Никогда…</p><p>Чуть сильнее надавив на затылок Ренджуна, Джено прижался своими губами к его.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Ренджун </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>На протяжении нескольких дней после того, как мы с Джено помирились, Ли вел себя достаточно противоречиво, если не сказать странно.</p><p>Когда мы были наедине, он устраивался возле меня, непрестанно обнимая и целуя, точно действительно стремился наверстать все наши пропущенные поцелуи. Говоря о них, я не думал, что он воспримет это всё действительно всерьез.</p><p>Всякий же раз, во время визитов посетителей, Джено словно застывал и напрягался. Он пытался вести себя хотя бы как раньше, пусть и мягче, но все равно было заметно, что это давалось ему с трудом. Создавалось впечатление, что каждый раз что-то говоря или делая, Ли ждал какого-то наказания. И от этого вида у меня всегда болело сердце.</p><p>Но самым странным было поведение Джено в отношении с ТэЁном. Прежде, когда Ли навещал меня, они могли шутливо пререкаться или о чем-то разговаривали. Ни с кем другим Джено не вел себя так, как с ТэЁном. Доверчиво, открыто. Но теперь о подобном не было и речи.</p><p>Стоило врачу попытаться хотя бы заговорить, а то и вовсе просто посмотреть в сторону Ли, как Джено либо старался куда-нибудь сбежать, либо пытался слиться с интерьером, отвечая односложно и с неохотой. Возможно именно поэтому ТэЁн не навязывался к нему и только с грустью смотрел на Ли издалека.</p><p>Я действительно не понимал, что происходило между этими двумя, но было заметно, что из-за этого они оба переживали и страдали.</p><p>Мне казалось, что это касается лишь их, и я не пытался вмешиваться, но поскольку такое положение дел с каждым разом становилось все хуже, я все же решил заговорить об этом.</p><p>Когда Джено в очередной раз старательно игнорировал принесшего нам лекарства врача, я чувствовал, что дальше так не могло продолжаться. ТэЁн на ставшую привычной реакцию Ли, поджал губы, но не стал ничего говорить, уходя сразу, как только мы при нем выпили лекарства.</p><p>Когда за доктором закрылась дверь, я обернулся к глядевшему в окно Джено, сидевшему на кровати возле меня.</p><p>— Может поделишься, что происходит между тобой и ТэЁном?</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Не обращай внимания.</p><p>— Джено, я ведь обещал тебе помочь. Я вижу, что между вами происходит что-то странное, но если я не буду знать, что делать, то я ничем помочь не смогу!</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ли обернулся, заглядывая мне в глаза.</p><p>— Боюсь, с этим ты вряд ли сможешь помочь.</p><p>— И всё же?</p><p>Не отрывая взгляда, я продолжал смотреть на Джено в надежде, что он поделится тем, что его беспокоит. Но заговорить он решился лишь спустя пару минут, опустив голову, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза.</p><p>— ТэЁн он… он мой дядя. Как оказалось, всё, что мой отец говорил о матери, было ложью. И я просто не представляю, что делать. Я не понимаю, что ТэЁн ждет от меня. Раньше было проще, но теперь… я не знаю, как к нему относиться.</p><p>Растерявшись от таких вестей, я пару секунд приходил в себя, осмысливая сказанное, невольно думая, что если это настолько сбивало с толку меня, то должно быть Джено это и вовсе лишало опоры. Темы общения и доверия всегда стояли для него слишком остро, а потому нечто подобное могло быть слишком ошеломительным. Однако думая об этом со стороны ТэЁна я понимал, что врач вряд ли желал для Ли что-то дурное.</p><p>— Ты говорил об этом с ТэЁном?</p><p>— Нет, я…</p><p>Сбившись, Джено нахмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки, становясь непривычно потерянным и растерянным. Осторожно опустив ладонь на его руку, я слегка погладил её, стараясь хоть немного помочь Ли расслабится.</p><p>— Джено, я понимаю, что это может быть слишком сложно для тебя, но думаю, вам стоит поговорить об этом. ТэЁн, как и я, беспокоился о тебе, когда тебя не было. Джехён говорил, что они искали тебя. Ты можешь оставаться самим собой. Тебе необязательно пытаться меняться. Просто дай ему шанс стать тебе немного ближе. Если почувствуешь, что не готов что-то менять, ты можешь оставить ваши отношения такими, как раньше. Я уверен, что ТэЁн отнесется к этому с пониманием.</p><p>Повернувшись, Ли задумчиво посмотрел на меня, после чего невесело улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я попробую. Но пока, я не готов это сделать.</p><p>Кивнув, я придвинулся ближе к нему, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Обычно, я не считал себя трусом, но сейчас уже около двадцати минут стоял перед дверью в кабинет ТэЁна, не решаясь постучаться. И, честно говоря, это ощутимо напрягало.</p><p>Я до последнего оттягивал этот момент, но в итоге все же решил последовать совету Ренджуна и поговорить с ТэЁном.</p><p>В очередной раз занеся руку для удара, я собрался с духом и… со вздохом опустил сжатый кулак вниз.</p><p>Идея разговора выглядела намного проще в уме, чем в реальности. Понимая, что мне всё ещё не хватает решимости сделать этот шаг, я отступил назад, намереваясь вернуться в палату.</p><p>Но до того как я успел развернуться и уйти, дверь распахнулась. ТэЁн застыл передо мной с заметной растерянностью, хотя думаю, я был не лучше.</p><p>Все мало-мальски заготовленные слова вмиг покинули голову, оставляя меня с ощущением собственной глупости и желанием исчезнуть из поля зрения врача.</p><p>Из-за моего оцепенения, ТэЁн неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, а затем мягко улыбнулся, тихо спросив:</p><p>— Джехён принес пирожные, и я собирался выпить чаю, составишь мне компанию?</p><p>Все ещё сомневаясь внутри, я неуверенно кивнул. Отойдя в сторону, ТэЁн махнул головой внутрь кабинета.</p><p>— Тогда заходи. Подожди пару минут, пока я схожу за чаем.</p><p>Не поднимая взгляда от пола, я прошел внутрь.</p><p>Это было странным, но если раньше я спокойно входил сюда, как к себе домой, теперь нахождение здесь вызывало дискомфорт. Опустившись в кресло для посетителей, я оглянулся на закрытую дверь. ТэЁна в кабинете уже не было.</p><p>Откинувшись на спинку, я постарался расслабиться, мимоходом взглянув на стол и цепляясь взглядом за рамку с фотографией. Немного сомневаясь, я потянулся к ней, беря в руки, рассматривая знакомый снимок, который теперь выглядел совершенно по-новому.</p><p>Теперь я намного внимательней разглядывал девушку на снимке, с трудом веря, что это действительно моя мама. В детстве я по-разному представлял её внешность и характер, но реальность могла, наверное, быть гораздо лучше. Если она действительно любила меня, то возможно останься она в живых и моя жизнь могла сложиться совершенно иначе — без драк, побоев, постоянной боли и страданий. Но даже так, что случилось, то случилось и надеяться на что-то иное, сейчас было действительно глупо, а гадать, как все могло быть, тоже не имело особого смысла.</p><p>Я понимал лишь одно, что узнав о лжи Донхэ, я смог избавиться от давившей обиды на сердце на мать из-за того, что она бросила меня.</p><p>Я ничего не знал об этой девушке на снимке, но даже так я любил её.</p><p>Погруженный в собственные мысли, я не заметил возвращение ТэЁна, обратив на него внимание, только когда он заговорил едва не у меня над ухом.</p><p>— Вы похожи. Даже очень.</p><p>Дернувшись от неожиданности, я взглянул на стоявшего рядом врача, державшего в руках две чашки. Протянув одну из них мне, ТэЁн добавил:</p><p>— Я только теперь это замечаю, но это действительно так. Улыбка. Глаза. И что самое удивительное даже некоторые её повадки и то у тебя есть.</p><p>Поставив рамку на стол, я взял чашку и сделал небольшой глоток, пока ТэЁн прошел за стол, доставая из ящика стола пирожные Джехёна.</p><p>Решив, что не стоит продолжать ходить вокруг да около, я со вздохом произнес:</p><p>— Ренджун говорит, что мне следует с тобой поговорить, но я… честно не представляю о чем.</p><p>Держа кружку перед собой, ТэЁн слегка нахмурился.</p><p>— Я понимаю это, Джено. Я очень виноват перед тобой и готов помогать всем, чем только смогу. Я не прошу тебя сразу принять меня, как своего родственника, так как сознаю, что на это потребуется время. Мы в действительности очень мало знаем друг о друге. Но мы можем постараться заполнить эти пробелы. Я хочу знать, как ты жил и чем. Что ты любишь или ненавидишь. О чем мечтаешь и чего хочешь. Я не прошу всего и сразу, просто хотя бы постепенно, давай станем ближе?</p><p>Разглядывая чашку в своих руках, я думал над словами ТэЁна. Он не торопил меня с ответом, но явно его ждал, пока я взвешивал все в уме. Готов ли я действительно доверять ему так же, как и Ренджуну? Смогу ли я стать частью его семьи?</p><p>Приподняв голову, заглядывая в лицо врача, я на пару мгновений сжал губы, а затем со вздохом произнес:</p><p>— Ладно. Можно попытаться. …Но для начала, можешь рассказать мне о маме?</p><p>Взгляд ТэЁна из напряженного и сосредоточенного стал невероятно теплым, но вместе с тем и печальным.</p><p>— Разумеется, Джено. Все что только захочешь.</p><p>Сглотнув появившийся в горле ком, я отпил из чашки, пока врач ненадолго задумался, а затем заговорил, начиная свой рассказ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End POV </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Запрокинув голову назад, Ренджун смотрел на проплывавшие по небу облака.</p><p>Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как он очнулся в больнице и почти две недели, как они помирились с Джено. Казалось бы всё пришло в норму, но что-то всё равно не давало Хуану покоя. Непонятное внутреннее беспокойство, не имевшее определенных форм, но столь назойливое, что не дает возможности полноценно расслабиться и насладиться близостью с любимым человеком.</p><p>При мыслях о Ли, Ренджун посмотрел в сторону входа в больницу, но Джено, ушедшего им за напитками, видно не было.</p><p>Сжав подлокотник скамьи, на которой он сидел, Хуан оглядел прилегавшую к больнице территорию, сделанную в виде небольшого сквера. По узким тропинкам неспешно прогуливались редкие больные. Сам Ренджун долго и далеко ходить не мог, так как поврежденные ядом внутренности до сих пор отзывались болью при больших нагрузках, хотя теперь гораздо слабее, нежели раньше. Понемногу, но он шел на поправку, как и Ли. ТэЁн даже говорил, что ещё пара недель и их можно будет выписывать, хотя даже после им следует продолжать лечение, так как полная реабилитация может затянуться на год, а то и более. Впрочем, как Хуан заметил, выписывать их ТэЁн не хотел, правда, больше это касалось Джено, с которым они зачастую о чем-то разговаривали наедине в кабинете врача.</p><p>— О чем задумался?</p><p>Резко дернувшись от неожиданности, Хуан уставился на подошедшего к нему Ли.</p><p>— Ты меня напугал.</p><p>— Извини, но это ты витал где-то в облаках, — Джено сел рядом с Ренджуном, протянув ему коробочку с напитком из алоэ, — Держи. Я, правда, хотел взять кофе, но столкнулся с ТэЁном у автомата, и он сказал, что тебе можно только сок.</p><p>— Ничего. Так даже лучше, — улыбнувшись, Хуан воткнул в коробку трубочку, которую обхватил губами, принявшись неспешно потягивать прохладную жидкость.</p><p>Наблюдая за ним, Ли открыл собственный напиток. Сидеть вот так в тишине, рядом друг с другом, соприкасаясь плечами, было невероятно приятно. Им до сих пор с трудом верилось, что все проблемы остались в прошлом. Безусловно, в будущем могли появиться новые трудности, но сейчас каждый наслаждался долгожданным спокойствием. Тихо вздохнув, Ренджун чуть наклонил голову, опуская её на плечо Джено. Оторвавшись от своего напитка, Ли взглянул на возлюбленного, тепло улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ты, кстати, так и не ответил мне.</p><p>— О чём?</p><p>— Про что ты так сосредоточенно думал до моего прихода?</p><p>— М-м… про то, как много всего успело произойти после нашего знакомства. Сейчас кажется, что всё это было в какой-то другой жизни, но на деле прошло совсем мало времени. Но ещё я думаю про будущее. Почему-то мне кажется, что после всех этих перемен нужно что-то изменить, но что я даже не знаю. Просто возвращаться к тому, что было совсем не хочется.</p><p>Уловив настроение Хуана, Ли и сам задумался.</p><p>— Ну да. Думаю, ты прав.</p><p>Какое-то время оба парня молчали, каждый размышлял о чем-то своем, пока Джено, нахмурившись, тихо не произнес:</p><p>— Ренджун, знаешь… я не шутил, когда говорил, что хочу уволиться от тебя.</p><p>Отстранившись, Хуан выпрямился, заглядывая в лицо Ли.</p><p>— Уволиться? Но как же МЫ?</p><p>— Нет. Не подумай. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Но этого времени мне было достаточно, чтобы понять, что искусство, выставки, светские приемы. Всё это не моё! К тому же, боюсь с особняком у меня теперь связано достаточно неприятных воспоминаний. Даже если заменить их на более приятные, те моменты из прошлого всё равно никуда не денутся. Да и… у меня была мысль уехать куда-нибудь.</p><p>— Далеко?</p><p>Ренджун смотрел на Джено с беспокойством, отчего Ли, вздохнув, взял его за руку.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Просто сам этот город постоянное напоминание о том, кем я был раньше. Я просто хочу начать всё с чистого листа, — видя, что его слова лишь ещё больше тревожат Хуана, Джено постарался улыбнуться, — В любом случае, это просто мои мысли. Какие-то окончательные решения я всё равно не принимал. К тому же не думаю, что малыши согласятся куда-то со мной ехать, а бросить их одних я не могу.</p><p>Замолчав, Ли ждал ответа Ренджуна, но он лишь нахмурился, вновь опуская голову на плечо Джено. Несколько минут помолчав, обдумывая его слова, Хуан сосредоточенно произнес:</p><p>— Дай мне некоторое время. Мне нужно обдумать это перед тем, как принять какое-то решение.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Тихо вздохнув, Ли вернулся к своему напитку. Несмотря на всё сказанное, он сам не был уверен, как ему жить дальше и что делать. Сейчас, пребывая в больнице, он находился под присмотром ТэЁна, но становиться зависимым от него у Джено желания не было. Даже если они начали заново узнавать друг друга с других сторон, Ли было всё равно тяжело привыкнуть к факту, что у него появился родственник, который заботится о нем, а не избивает и третирует.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Держи.</p><p>Мягко улыбнувшись, ТэЁн всучил в руки Джено маленький фотоальбом, в первый момент вызвавший у него недоумение. Однако последующие слова врача заставили парня крепче сжать пальцы, словно эта небольшая вещь могла быть драгоценным сокровищем.</p><p>— У меня осталось мало вещей Дженни, но здесь все фото, которые я успел забрать из родительского дома до того, как их выбросили. Думаю, тебе они будут нужнее, чем мне.</p><p>— Спасибо, хён.</p><p>— Не за что. Только не пропадай больше и хотя бы иногда звони и заезжай. Мы обязательно должны как-нибудь сходить вместе пообедать, договорились?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Доктор тихо хмыкнул, потому что Джено слушал его вполуха, полностью уйдя с головой в разглядывание фотоальбома. Подавшись вперед, ТэЁн крепко обнял племянника, растерявшегося от такой внезапной нежности.</p><p>— Она бы очень гордилась тобой, Джено.</p><p>Неуверенно помявшись в сомнениях, парень обнял мужчину в ответ, едва слышно ответив:</p><p>— Я, правда, благодарен тебе, хён. И я рад, что тогда ты вышел ко мне под дождь, потому что без тебя моя жизнь была бы совсем невыносимой.</p><p>— Прости за это, — отстранившись, врач виновато взглянул на Джено.</p><p>— Ничего. Ты не должен себя винить. Даже если бы ты попытался что-то сделать, отец бы всё равно вмешался. Я просто рад, что ты сделал мне этот подарок и рассказал о маме…</p><p>ТэЁн тепло улыбнулся, потому что каждый раз, когда они говорили о Дженни, парень произносил слово «мама» с особым трепетом и нежностью.</p><p>Тихий стук, послышавшийся со стороны двери, прервал их, привлекая внимание к стоявшему на пороге парню в джинсах и легком кашемировом кардигане.</p><p>— Джено, ты готов?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Кивнув, Ли развернулся к кровати, подхватывая стоявшую на ней сумку. Отошедший чуть в сторону ТэЁн наблюдал за племянником с легкой грустью. Заметив этот взгляд, Джено, закидывая сумку на плечо и поворачиваясь к двери, постарался ободряюще произнести:</p><p>— Не переживай, хён. Как только куплю новый телефон, сразу тебе позвоню, и мы сможем созваниваться в любое время.</p><p>— Главное не потеряй мой номер, — улыбнувшись, ТэЁн двинулся вровень с парнем к выходу из палаты.</p><p>Пока Джено закатывал глаза, Ренджун, взявший его за руку, стоило ему встать рядом, поспешил успокоить врача:</p><p>— Я лично это проконтролирую. К тому же уверен, что он позвонит уже сегодня, — удивленно вскинув брови, Джено повернулся к Хуану, удовлетворенно закончившему, — Заедем в магазин по пути домой. А сейчас идем. ДоЁн сказал, что будет ждать нас внизу.</p><p>— Тогда и правда лучше поскорее пойти, чтобы он не начал читать очередную лекцию о том, что нам не следует тратить его время зря.</p><p>Кивнув, Ренджун развернулся к выходу, чувствуя, как Джено переплел их пальцы. Вызвавшись проводить их до выхода, ТэЁн всё же шел чуть в стороне, наблюдая за тем, с какой нежностью парни смотрели друг на друга всякий раз, когда их взгляды пересекались во время разговоров, или пока они спускались в лифте.</p><p>Добравшись до холла больницы, Джено остановился.</p><p>За стеклянными дверьми уже было видно авто, перед которым, скрестив руки на груди, стоял с мрачным видом Ким. Сидевший за рулем водитель с беспокойством поглядывал на секретаря, но предпочитал помалкивать и терпеливо ждал дальнейших указаний.</p><p>Выпустив руку Ренджуна, Джено напоследок ещё раз обнял ТэЁна, пообещав, что непременно позвонит ему сегодня, и они действительно обязательно сходят вместе поесть.</p><p>С улыбкой наблюдая за выходившими из больницы юношами, направившимися в сторону Кима, врач испытывал противоречивые чувства. Он радовался, что спустя столько лет, жизнь Джено налаживалась, но вместе с тем ТэЁн ощущал и легкую тоску из-за понимания, что даже если они начали лучше общаться, Джено всё равно шел своим путем и вряд ли будет так уж часто навещать старшего. Доктор понимал, что у него нет права требовать от парня больше того, что он уже позволил ТэЁну стать частью его жизни. Но даже так внутри врача был отголосок одиночества.</p><p>Между тем Джено и Ренджун о чем-то коротко переговорили с ДоЁном, а затем вся троица села в машину, вскоре покинув территорию больницы.</p><p>Вздохнув, ТэЁн развернулся, направившись к себе в кабинет. Пора было возвращаться к работе.</p><p>Уже поднимаясь в лифте, доктор достал собственный телефон, открывая последнее прочитанное сообщение, на которое он всё еще не ответил. С полминуты смотря на короткий текст, мужчина всё же решился набрать ответ:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  «<strong><span class="u">Кому:</span>  Джехён</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Хорошо. Я согласен. Давай попробуем начать всё заново. Увидимся в пятницу. Я заканчиваю в пять. Постарайся не опаздывать»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Возвращение в особняк сопровождалось крайне степенью оживленности и шума, основным источником которых являлись дети, готовые забраться едва ли не на головы приехавших парней. И если бы не присматривавшая за малышами Виктория, то они бы с радостью исполнили свое желание.</p><p>Подхватив Хуана и Ли за руки, ребята потянули их в столовую, где был приготовлен праздничный ужин в честь их выздоровления, но Ренджун внезапно высвободился и остановился, сказав детям идти вперед, так как ему нужно поговорить с ДоЁном. Шедший позади Ким удивленно выгнул брови, но ограничился коротким ответом:</p><p>— Тогда обсудим всё в кабинете.</p><p>Пока ДоЁн первым двинулся в противоположную сторону, Джено, поймав взгляд Ренджуна, одними губами спросил: «Мне пойти с тобой?» — на что получил короткий кивок. Потрепав малышей по головам, Ли заверил их, что они скоро придут, а затем поспешил к ожидавшему его Хуану, чтобы уже вместе двинуться следом за Кимом.</p><p>Первым зайдя в кабинет, секретарь сразу прошел к креслу, устраиваясь поудобней и дожидаясь, пока Ренджун и Джено войдут следом. Теперь они всегда и везде следовали друг за другом, а потому ДоЁн даже не удивился тому, что Ли сел возле Хуана на диван перед Кимом.</p><p>— И так, я тебя слушаю.</p><p>Слегка склонив голову на бок, ДоЁн выжидающе уставился на Ренджуна.</p><p>Поджимая губы, Хуан цепляется за руку теряющегося от подобного жеста Ли, ища у него безмолвной поддержки, а затем, почти на одном дыхании, проговаривает:</p><p>— Я хочу переделать разделение наследства Тэиля и оставить компанию тебе.</p><p>Ким изумленно приподнимает брови, но не спешит что-либо говорить, понимая, что это не всё. Сглатывая, Хуан продолжает:</p><p>— А ещё я хочу продать особняк, его содержимое и автопарк. Хотя если ты пожелаешь что-то оставить, я передам это тебе.</p><p>После этих слов на Ренджуна с шоком воззрился не только Ким, но и Джено, осознавший, что Хуан пришел к таким выводам из-за их разговора несколько недель назад, но Ли и подумать не мог, что в результате это приведет к подобному итогу.</p><p>Хмурясь, ДоЁн старался не показывать своих эмоций, но мрачный и холодный взгляд явно говорили о его сдерживаемом раздражении.</p><p>— И что подвигло тебя на такое решение? Где ты собираешься жить, если хочешь продать особняк.</p><p>— Я думал, что будет логичней купить дом ближе к городу. К тому же в особняке многие комнаты просто не используются. Как и автомобили простаивают в гараже. Я понимаю, что для тебя это важная память о Тэиле и именно поэтому для начала я хотел поговорить с тобой.</p><p>— А что по поводу персонала? Ты не думал о них?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что у них будут причины отказываться от работы в новом доме. Дети привыкли к ним и…</p><p>Джено напрягся, когда Ренджун замолк, ещё крепче сжимая его ладонь. Однако Ким предпочел игнорировать заметно нервничающего парня.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— И они смогут присмотреть за ними, пока нас с Джено не будет.</p><p>Ли поджимает губы, стараясь не выглядеть слишком удивленным, пока ДоЁн не скрывает недоумения и растерянности.</p><p>— Не будет? И куда вы собираетесь?</p><p>— Просто начать всё заново.</p><p>— И так просто оставляете детей?</p><p>— Я много думал над этим, наблюдал за ними всё это время и, да, они привязаны к нам, но им комфортней и лучше с Викторией, Юной и СуЁн. Мы вполне можем доплачивать им как за работу гувернанток. Просто я понимаю, что на деле мы вряд ли можем дать им что-то, что сможет пригодиться им в будущем. Наш опыт явно не то, что стоит им передавать. Будет лучше, если они смогут сами заново открыть для себя мир без той дурной стороны, через которую проходили мы.</p><p>Сощурившись, о чем-то думая, Ким тихо вздохнул, кивнув.</p><p>— Я тебя понял. Но ты должен понимать, что решение всех вопросов, начиная от наследования и продажи имущества до оформления новых документов, касающихся опеки над детьми, займет немало времени. Сыльги и Джисон уже являются моими подопечными, но я вполне могу вместе с госпожой Сон присматривать и за Венди с Чэнлэ. Но надеюсь, вы всё же будете их навещать.</p><p>— Разумеется! Это даже не обсуждается!</p><p>— Хорошо. Но позднее мы всё равно вернемся к этому вопросу. А пока давайте в столовую. Я ещё немного побуду здесь и подойду.</p><p>Кивнув, Хуан поднялся, потянув за собой Ли, уже на выходе обернувшегося, чтобы посмотреть на Кима, который задумчиво глядел на портрет Муна.</p><p>Уже шагая по коридору, Ренджун обратился к Джено, поглядывая на него с беспокойством.</p><p>— Прости, что не сказал тебе про это раньше. Ты не против этого?</p><p>— Нет. Но тебе всё-таки стоило обсудить это со мной заранее, особенно то, что касается детей. Хотя я думаю, ты прав. Им нужна забота, внимание и ласка, а это я вряд ли могу дать им в полной мере. Правда, — остановившись, Ли придержал Хуана, развернув к себе, — ты действительно готов отказаться от компании, дорогого дома и всех этих вещей?</p><p>Смотря снизу вверх в лицо Джено, Ренджун мягко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну, я могу оставить себе небольшую часть акций, чтобы иметь хоть что-то для будущего или на первое время. Поэтому, давай вместе начнем новую страницу жизни, а свое мрачное прошлое оставим позади?</p><p>Шагнув ближе, Ли обнял Хуана, склоняясь к нему, соприкасаясь лбами.</p><p>— Это кажется таким невероятным. Я всё время думаю про то, что ты слишком удивительный. Заслуживаю ли я тебя такого совершенного?</p><p>— Джено…</p><p>— Подожди. Я просто хочу сказать, что раньше, я ненавидел всё, чем мне приходилось заниматься. Я так часто мечтал разорвать эти сковывающие меня кандалы и изменить свою жизнь. Но при этом, постепенно становился все более похожим на тех людей, которых так люто презирал. Мне казалось, что идти к своим целям несмотря ни на что, по головам, нечто естественное. Сейчас я понимаю, что мог не остановиться и в итоге стать копией своего отца или кем-то хуже. И знаешь, спрашивая себя о том, получилось бы у меня остаться верным самому себе без встречи с тобой, я всегда четко сознаю — вряд ли. Ты дал мне получить то, чего я никогда не смог бы добиться своими собственными усилиями и заслугами. Как бы много их не прикладывал. Лишь тебе я обязан всем тем, о чем прежде даже не смел мечтать. Ты дал мне намного больше того, что я заслуживаю. Ты будто заставил меня проснуться и увидеть, что разрушая что-либо на своем пути, ты разрушаешь и самого себя. Ты научил меня любить. Ты дал мне почувствовать, что значит иметь дом, где тебя ждут, и семью, которая тебя любит. Я стольким тебе обязан, что мне хочется дать тебе ещё больше.</p><p>— Ты уже даешь мне это, Джено. Ты заставил меня поверить тебе и довериться. Я по-настоящему счастлив потому, что ты появился в моей жизни.</p><p>— Думаю, я могу сказать всё то же самое и про тебя. Спасибо, что ты есть у меня. Я так тебя люблю, Джуни.</p><p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>ДоЁн тихо вздыхает, когда выйдя из кабинета и направляясь в столовую, перед ним открывается вид на обнимающуюся и целующуюся пару. Тихо прокашлявшись, заставляя влюбленных оторваться друг от друга и обратить на мужчину внимание, Ким недовольно произнес:</p><p>— Могли бы дождаться момента, когда останетесь наедине и без возможных лишних свидетелей. Не забывайте, что вас вполне могут увидеть дети.</p><p>Поджимая губы, Ренджун опустил голову, а Джено задумчиво нахмурился.</p><p>— Кстати об этом. Думаю, Сыльги уже видела нас вместе однажды, но когда я хотел поговорить с ней об этом, она сказала, что у неё уже был разговор с Тэилем об однополых отношениях.</p><p>Вскинув голову, Хуан растерянно уставился на Ли, а затем непроизвольно повернулся к ДоЁну, выглядевшему несколько растерянно. Однако вернув на лицо прежнюю невозмутимость, Ким вскинул голову, проходя мимо парней, холодно бросая:</p><p>— Не имею ни малейшего понятия об этом.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Джено ухмыльнулся, решив сделать вид, что не обратил внимания на появившийся на щеках мужчины едва заметный легкий румянец, ставший для него полной неожиданностью.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Вытянувшись на кровати, Ли смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок. Хотя на улице давно стемнело, в комнате все равно было достаточно света от уличных фонарей, чтобы различать окружающие предметы.</p><p>Сон не шел, а потому Джено оставалось только ворочаться в кровати, ожидая, что усталость возьмет свое, и он сможет отключиться от этой реальности.</p><p>Пока же мысли в голове кружились вокруг будущего, которое все прочнее связывало его жизнь с Ренджуном. В нем не было четкой определенности, но впервые была надежда на лучшее. Впереди их ожидал долгий путь, возможно, не всегда простой, но зато не идущий на грани жизни и смерти, а это для них было главным.</p><p>Дверь в комнату бесшумно приоткрылась и из-за неё выглянула чужая макушка. Однако погруженный в размышления Ли обратил на своего гостя внимание только после тихого оклика.</p><p>— Джено?</p><p>Вздрогнув, возвращаясь в реальность, Джено взглянул в сторону входа.</p><p>— Ренджун? Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Мне просто не спалось, и я решил зайти к тебе, — открыв шире дверь, Хуан прошел в комнату, останавливаясь недалеко от кровати, — Оказывается, с моей комнатой у меня связано слишком много плохих воспоминаний, чтобы спокойно там спать. И я подумал… могу я переночевать с тобой? Я слишком привык к тому, что ты всегда рядом.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Джено подвинулся, откидывая край одеяла, открывая место рядом с собой.</p><p>— Конечно. Она, правда, не такая огромная, как у тебя, но здесь вполне хватит места для нас обоих.</p><p>Спешно приблизившись к кровати, Хуан забрался на постель, мгновение спустя оказываясь укрытым одеялом.</p><p>— Спасибо, — даже в темноте на лице Ренджуна была заметна улыбка.</p><p>Улыбнувшись в ответ, Джено опустил руку Хуану на талию.</p><p>— Не за что. Можем даже попросить поставить сюда кровать побольше, чтобы ты мог спать здесь каждую ночь.</p><p>— Заманчивое предложение, но боюсь, это может слишком шокировать слуг.</p><p>— Особенно госпожу Сон.</p><p>— Думаю, после всего её вряд ли этим удивишь.</p><p>— Возможно…</p><p>Чуть поглаживая пальцами поясницу Ренджуна, Ли наблюдал, как меняется выражение лица напротив. Внезапно улыбка спала с лица Хуана, а брови сдвинулись к переносице. Замерев в непонимании о причинах таких перемен, Джено спросил:</p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>Ренджун судорожно вздохнул, отчего Ли насторожился ещё сильнее. Поджав губы, Хуан опустил взгляд, смотря на темный принт на футболке Джено, но все же тихо проговорил, хотя слова давались ему с заметным трудом.</p><p>— Я просто вспомнил… как ты был здесь с Марией.</p><p>— Ренджун…</p><p>— Ты не обязан оправдываться. Я понимаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит, да и мы не были тогда вместе…</p><p>Придвигаясь вплотную, обнимая Хуана, прижимая к себе, Ли заговорил.</p><p>— Это одна из самых больших ошибок когда-либо сделанных мной. Мне жаль, что тогда я ранил тебя, заставив страдать. Я безмерно сожалею об этом, Джуни. И если бы была возможность исправить это, я непременно воспользовался бы ею. Менее всего я хочу, чтобы ты вновь испытывал боль.</p><p>Обняв Ли в ответ, Ренджун уткнулся ему в шею носом. С минуту они лежали молча, прижимаясь друг к другу, пока Хуан не прошептал, обжигая кожу Ли дыханием, вызывая волну мурашек.</p><p>— Джено, помнишь, в мой день рождения, ты устроил мне сюрприз в парковой беседке, чтобы я забыл о поцелуе Шина в этом месте.</p><p>Понимая о чем речь, Ли задержал дыхание, а затем судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя легкий поцелуй у кадыка.</p><p>— Сотри эти воспоминания тоже. …Хочу быть твоим без страхов и сомнений.</p><p>Чуть отстранившись, Джено заглянул в глаза Хуана.</p><p>Запуская руки под пижамную рубашку Ренджуна, Ли с усмешкой произнес:</p><p>— Как пожелаете, господин Хуан.</p><p>Ренджун определенно ответил бы что-то на этот насмешливый тон, но Джено уже начал целовать его, избавляя от лишних мыслей. Запуская руки ему под пижамную рубашку, проводя ногтями, слегка царапая, не повреждая кожи, но вызывая у Хуана волну мурашек.</p><p>Однако Ренджун и сам хочет быть ближе к Ли, чувствовать его кожу своей, а потому подцепляет его футболку, потянув наверх, вынуждая Джено ненадолго отстранится, чтобы освободится от лишних вещей.</p><p>В этот раз с самого начала меж ними не было той кротости и осторожности, что была прежде. Теперь каждый из них выпускал на волю сдерживаемые прежде желание и страсть, стремясь максимально насладиться возлюбленным.</p><p>Языки, сплетаясь, ласкали друг друга в безумном танце. Прикосновения сменялись поцелуями, переходящими на засосы, оставляющие алые метки принадлежности. А сбивчивое дыхание обрывалось протяжными стонами и вскриками.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Доверяюсь тебе…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Безумно люблю…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мы будем счастливы…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вместе…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Всегда… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Виктория растеряно хмурится, когда зайдя в спальню Ренджуна не находит в ней самого парня. Кровать осталась разобранной, но простынь едва примята. На всякий случай женщина заглянула в ванную, но и она оказывается пустой.</p><p>Все сильнее теряясь, Сон вышла из комнаты Хуана и, немного посомневавшись, прошла к двери в спальню Ли. Но стоило ей лишь приоткрыть дверь, как она застыла в оторопи.</p><p>В центре кровати, едва прикрытые одеялом, спали обнаженные Джено и Ренджун.</p><p>Шок быстро сменился растерянностью, и Виктория поспешила выйти в коридор. Уже отойдя на пару шагов от спальни Ли, женщина остановилась, обернувшись.</p><p>Пусть с опозданием, но ей стоило признать, что, несмотря на изначально крайне негативное отношение к зарождающейся симпатии между юношами, сейчас каждый из них смог найти в другом то, что ему не хватало сильнее всего.</p><p>Она столько раз видела подавленного и плакавшего Ренджуна, да и рыдавший болеющий Джено всё ещё не выходил у неё из головы, что вид их спящих вместе, пусть и казался ей всё ещё непривычным в силу собственных нравов, но был тем не менее невероятно правильным. Однако главное было то, что во сне каждый из них улыбался расслабленно и спокойно.</p><p>Направившись по коридору прочь, Виктория чувствовала облегчение, но вместе с тем не забывала сделать себе в уме пометку не пускать к парням детей до тех пор, пока Джено и Ренджун не проснутся и не приведут себя в порядок. Всё-таки к вопросам на подобные темы от ребятни, скорее всего, никто в доме пока ещё не был готов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тяжело опустившись в кожаное кресло, ДоЁн оттянул галстук, запрокидывая голову назад и оглядывая просторный кабинет.</p><p>Даже за пару недель в новой должности, мужчина не привык к перемене своего статуса.</p><p>Раньше, заходя сюда к Тэилю или Ренджуну, он не думал, что наступит день, когда компания действительно полностью перейдет в его руки.</p><p>Совет директоров, при заявлении Хуана на очередном собрании об окончательной передаче полномочий и праве владения компанией Киму, остался этим крайне доволен, признавая, что видеть такого генерального директора явно лучше, нежели несмышлёного мальчишку. Хотя, по мнению Ренджуна, они вполне могли пожалеть о своем решении, потому что давать кому-либо спуск и поблажки ДоЁн не собирался, и теперь полноправно мог спрашивать со всех в 10 раз больше.</p><p>Стук в дверь отвлек мужчину от мыслей, и он взглянул на заглянувшего в кабинет парня.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, господин Ким. Я принес вам кофе и немного булочек из ближайшей пекарни. Вы не успели пообедать из-за недавней встречи с директором исторического музея, и я подумал, что так вы сможете хотя бы немного перекусить перед отчетом бухгалтеров через полчаса.</p><p>ДоЁн с интересом наблюдал за тем, как парень сопровождал свои слова действиями — неловко проходя с подносом к столу мужчины и аккуратно выставляя стоявшую на нем посуду. Закончив с этими нехитрыми действиями, парень прижал поднос к груди, точно опасаясь выговора за свой поступок, но всё же неуверенно добавил:</p><p>— Если хотите, я могу заказать для вас что-нибудь из ресторана.</p><p>— В этом нет нужды, Чону. Спасибо. Я действительно забыл о еде из-за работы. Надеюсь, ты сам успел перекусить?</p><p>— Да. Не беспокойтесь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Можешь идти.</p><p>Чуть склонившись в поклоне, парень спешно вышел из кабинета под пристальным взглядом, устремленным ему в спину.</p><p>Для многих был удивителен тот факт, что из многих претендентов на должность секретаря генерального директора, ДоЁн выбрал именно этого парня, отказав множеству профессиональных специалистов. Уже на собеседовании Чону выделился среди всех претендентов своей нервозной неуклюжестью, выронив листы собственной анкеты и порой сбиваясь во время ответов. В целом, создавалось впечатление, что он готов упасть в обморок в любой момент. Однако, несмотря на свое состояние, юноша все равно старался произвести хорошее впечатление и едва из кожи не лез, чтобы не облажаться окончательно.</p><p>Позднее, увидев Чону вместе с ДоЁном, Ренджун не смог сдержать удивления, и когда они остались с мужчиной наедине, решился спросить, почему из всех кандидатов Ким выбрал этого, едва окончившего ВУЗ и не имевшего особого опыта работы, парня. Всё же казалось логичным, что такому педантичному человеку как ДоЁн требовался такой же ответственный и серьезный помощник.</p><p>Однако ответ мужчины удивил Хуана сильнее, нежели тот факт, что Ким выбрал себе в секретаря Чону.</p><p>Усмехнувшись, ДоЁн сдержанно ответил парню:</p><p>— Я хочу себе в помощники не профессионала, а того, кто готов им стать и сможет научиться всему, что я ему дам. А Чону для этого лучший вариант. Он как чистый лист, на котором можно сотворить всё, что только пожелаешь.</p><p>Ренджун не стал как-либо комментировать услышанное, понадеявшись только, что новый секретарь сможет вытерпеть характер своего начальника и сможет стать тем, кем его явно пожелал сделать ДоЁн.</p><p>Так же мужчина отвечал и остальным, хотя правдой его слова были лишь отчасти и устройство Чону на работу, было частью соглашения между ним и Хансолем.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>В очередной раз поздно закончив с делами, ДоЁн устало возвращался домой. За окнами автомобиля мелькали огни ночного города, так как время близилось к полуночи.</p><p>Мечтая об ужине и теплой постели, мужчина с неприязнью вспомнил, что из-за загруженности работой, совмещая обязанности директора и секретаря, он вновь не купил домой продукты, а обговорить эту обязанность с прислугой не было времени, из-за всё той же занятости.</p><p>В целом, стоило принять плоды собственного упущения, что теперь он оставался без еды.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Ким прикинул, как долго может оказаться ждать заказ еды, а затем, зацепившись взглядом за мерцавшую вывеску круглосуточного кафе, свернул к обочине. Конечно по статусу ему не стоило посещать такие заведения, но голод считал иначе.</p><p>Войдя внутрь, ДоЁн оглядел почти пустое помещение с единственным посетителем — подростке в толстовке с капюшоном. Пройдя к прилавку и заказав за неимением чего-то более сносного гамбургер с яйцом, Ким вынул из кармана кошелек.</p><p>Получив свой заказ, мужчина собрался сесть за ближайший столик, но его внимание привлек внезапно прозвучавший голос парня, обратившегося к нему.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, господин Ким.</p><p>Посмотрев на подростка, ДоЁн с удивлением узнал в нем своего информатора. Парня, прежде работавшего на Шина и всё же рискнувшего сдать его полиции.</p><p>Чуть сощурившись, мужчина нахмурился, замечая на скуле парня синяк. Посомневавшись, Ким прошел к столику юноши, садясь напротив него.</p><p>— Добрый, ЯнЯн. Уже успел оказаться в новых неприятностях?</p><p>— Скорее всё ещё не смог уйти от старых. Слишком многие хотят, чтобы я на них работал. Ну, знаете же…</p><p>ДоЁн невнятно хмыкнул, принимаясь за еду. Лю ЯнЯн был отличным компьютерщиком, или точнее сказать хакером. С этим ему отчасти и повезло. Шину его мозг требовался сильнее, чем симпатичное лицо, а потому такой участи как у Ренджуна, ему удалось избежать. Но как оказалось — ненадолго.</p><p>Кто-то из людей Шина облюбовал парня для личного пользования и вознамерился уговорить мафиози на это. Шину в целом было плевать на работавших на него людей, а потому он дал свое добро, сказав лишь, чтобы личные развлечения приближенных с их хакером не стали помехой для выполнения ЯнЯном его работы. Именно это дало парню шанс оттянуть пугавший его до дрожи момент, что его могут использовать. Понимая, что там, где за него возьмется один человек из окружения Шина, там же появятся и остальные, парень взялся за поиски людей, которые искали компромат на Шина. Считая, что если это осиное гнездо будет разрушено — он вырвется на свободу, ЯнЯн не жалел для этого сил, таким образом и выйдя на Кима. Правда, история умалчивала, успели ли ему что-то сделать люди Шина до того, как их накрыли, но ДоЁна в то время это мало интересовало, так как мысль о собственной мести была единственным, о чем он думал. Судьба же малознакомого мальчишки в то время не особо его заботила.</p><p>И вот теперь они вновь столкнулись, оказавшись волей случая в этой ночной кафешке.</p><p>Оторвавшись от еды, мужчина нахмурился, задумчиво произнеся:</p><p>— У тебя так и не получилось избавиться от них?</p><p>ЯнЯн хмыкнул, ковыряясь палочками в своем рамене.</p><p>— Не совсем. Скорее я в бегах. У меня ведь нет защитников, вроде вас, как у Ренджуна. Как говорится, спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих. Поэтому пока скрываюсь от прошлых знакомых.</p><p>Продолжая есть, ДоЁн задумался, устремляя взгляд за окно. ЯнЯн так же не стал продолжать разговор, вернувшись к еде. В целом им и говорить было не о чем. Парень и сам не понимал, зачем окликнул мужчину. Как только каждый из них доест, так их пути вновь и разойдутся.</p><p>— У тебя есть, где переночевать? Сейчас уже не лето. Ночи холодные.</p><p>— Беспокоитесь? Или из вежливости спрашиваете? В любом случае, мне в принципе не привыкать.</p><p>Допив остатки бульона, ЯнЯн принялся собираться, подхватывая с соседнего стула небольшой рюкзак.</p><p>— Ладно, мне пора.</p><p>Ким, нахмурившись, оглядел парня. Помогать людям было не в привычках ДоЁна, но почему-то после всего случившегося за эти месяцы в нем что-то будто поменялось и, несколько неожиданно даже для самого себя, он произнес:</p><p>— Если хочешь, я могу пустить тебя к себе переночевать.</p><p>ЯнЯн настороженно сощурился, вызывая у мужчины насмешку.</p><p>— Приставать не собираюсь. Возможно, я даже могу попытаться тебе помочь.</p><p>Не расслабляясь, парень все с той же осторожностью решился уточнить.</p><p>— И каким образом?</p><p>
  
</p><p>— У меня есть знакомый в полиции. Он занимался делом Шина. Думаю, они вполне могут помочь тебе избавиться от твоих преследователей. Что-то вроде программы защиты свидетелей.</p><p>Нахмурившись, ЯнЯн ненадолго задумался, а затем неуверенно кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно. Понадеюсь на вашу добросовестность.</p><p>Доев остатки своего скудного ужина, ДоЁн поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Тогда идем.</p><p>Пока Ким собирался, ЯнЯн терпеливо ждал его, а затем, сохраняя настороженность, следом за мужчиной вышел из кафе и направился к автомобилю.</p><p>Эта ситуация по старой привычке казалась ему подозрительной, но терять ему было особо нечего.</p><p>Оказавшись дома, Ким устало махнул рукой ЯнЯну в сторону гостевой комнаты, где он мог разместиться, и, оставив все разговоры и решения проблем на следующий день, ушел к себе в спальню, заваливаясь на кровать и отключаясь.</p><p>Следующим утром, пока он не забылся в делах, ДоЁн, первым делом, позвонил Хансолю, обрисовав ситуацию и попросив помощи. Какое-то время Джи мялся, но в итоге все же согласился помочь ЯнЯну, в обмен на услугу от Кима. По той же программе защиты свидетелей, он должен был устроить на работу в компанию одного из подопечных Хансоля. Ненадолго задумавшись, ДоЁн согласился, попросив лишь прислать ему данные на этого человека, чтобы сориентироваться на какую должность его определить.</p><p>Договорившись в конце разговора о месте и времени встречи Джи с ЯнЯном, Ким отключился.</p><p>Уже в офисе на его почту пришло письмо с личным делом на недавно окончившего ВУЗ парня по имени Ким Чону, которого ДоЁн, после некоторых размышлений, решился сделать своим секретарем.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Скользя взглядом по тексту, Ренджун чуть хмурится, прежде чем поставить внизу документа свою подпись, после чего резко выдыхает, избавляясь от прежнего напряжения. Закрыв лежавшую перед ним папку, Хуан улыбается и поднимает взгляд на сидевшего по другую сторону стола от него господина Со.</p><p>— Похоже это все. Остальными делами теперь займется ДоЁн.</p><p>— Конечно. Я уже разговаривал с ним прежде и непременно позвоню сегодня ещё раз. Вам не о чем волноваться.</p><p>— Я в этом ничуть не сомневаюсь. Спасибо за вашу работу и помощь, что вы оказывали мне все это время.</p><p>— Мне тоже было приятно с вами работать, господин Хуан. В случае необходимости, всегда буду рад вам помочь.</p><p>— Благодарю, — бросив взгляд на сидевшего на соседнем кресле для посетителей Джено, Ренджун добавил, — что ж, думаю, нам пора.</p><p>Поднявшись, Ренджун выпрямился. Ли и Со поднялись следом. Подавшись вперед, Енхо протянул Хуану руку, которую он с небольшой заминкой благодарно пожал.</p><p>— Удачи вам!</p><p>Кивнув, Ренджун выпустил чужую руку.</p><p>— Всего доброго!</p><p>— До встречи, господин Хуан, господин Ли!</p><p>— До свидания, господин Со!</p><p>Пожав так же руку Джено, Енхо выпрямился, провожая взглядом двинувшихся к выходу парней.</p><p>Выйдя из кабинета нотариуса, Ренджун взглянул на Ли, поправлявшего давивший на шею галстук. Даже спустя длительное время, носить строгие костюмы Джено было некомфортно.</p><p>— Если хочешь, можешь снять его. Теперь все официально принадлежит ДоЁну. Поэтому и от обязанностей моего помощника ты официально освобожден.</p><p>Взглянув на Хуана, Ли задумчиво сощурился, подмечая во взгляде Ренджуна нотки беспокойства.</p><p>— И тебя это тревожит? Неужели ты думаешь, что теперь, когда у тебя нет того состояния, я откажусь от тебя? Джуни, разве я не говорил, что буду помогать тебе до тех пор, пока я нужен? Дело совсем не в деньгах, а в том, что ты для меня значишь.</p><p>Заулыбавшись, Хуан хмыкнул, направившись в сторону выхода из здания.</p><p>— О! Если бы ты сказал это самому себе полугодом с лишним ранее, ты бы решил, что сошел с ума. Я прав?</p><p>Идя следом, Джено ухмыльнулся, признавая правоту слов Ренджуна, но всё-таки ответил:</p><p>— Людям свойственно меняться. Тебе ли это не знать. При нашем знакомстве ты шарахался от любого движения в твою сторону и все время плакал. Но посмотри, где мы сейчас? Где тот кроткий юноша? Стоит нам остаться наедине за закрытой дверью, и ты сам готов сорвать с меня рубашку.</p><p>Краснея, Хуан бросил на Ли суровый взгляд, но сразу отвернулся, продолжив идти.</p><p>— Будто ты против. К тому же, я все так же чувствую дискомфорт среди людей. Внутри себя, я все ещё боюсь их. Но в больнице я понял, что боюсь потерять тебя сильнее, нежели ту боль, которую ты мог бы мне причинить.</p><p>Задумчиво взглянув на Ренджуна, Джено тихо произнес, притормозив у выхода.</p><p>— Я чувствую так же, Джуни. Именно поэтому я решился дать нам ещё один шанс и осмелился вновь тебе поверить. Ты самое важное, что у меня есть. И я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы тебе больше не приходилось испытывать боль.</p><p>Смотря в лицо Ли, Хуан тепло улыбнулся, внутри сгорая от переполнявшей его любви.</p><p>Отвернувшись, смутившись своих слов, Джено распахнул дверь, пропуская Ренджуна, тенью следуя за ним, даря чувства безопасности и заботы.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Рождество было последним праздником, отмечаемым в стенах особняка Мунов перед скорым переездом.</p><p>Купленный новый дом был не таким огромным, но все же являлся достаточно просторным, чтобы вместить в себя их необычную смешанную семью. Приобретенный полмесяца назад, он ожидал своего часа, чтобы принять новых обитателей. Пока же там проводились ремонтные и отделочные работы, а так же устанавливалась новая мебель. У самих обитателей были смешанные чувства по этому поводу, так как у многих с особняком были связаны не только плохие, но и хорошие воспоминания.</p><p>Дальнейшая судьба особняка также уже была решена. Его, со всем содержимым, намеревался выкупить директор одной из крупнейших компаний. Хотя собранные годами семейством Мунов произведения искусства ДоЁн собирался передать в один из музеев, с которым их компания тесно сотрудничала. Поэтому некоторые вещи уже были вывезены, чтобы не занимать лишнее место.</p><p>Ещё одним омрачающим фактом, особенно для детей, были вести Ренджуна и Джено, что пробыв со всеми ещё пару недель, они уедут в Канаду, куда их пригласили Марк и Джой.</p><p>Чтобы немного утешить малышей, Джено на мизинчиках пообещал им, что когда они вернуться, так же как и месяц назад, они всей шумной толпой ещё раз съездят к морю. Пусть немного, но это успокоило детей, так как за все время они смогли убедиться, что свои обещания Джено старается никогда не нарушать.</p><p>Сейчас же и вовсе всем было не до тревожных мыслей.</p><p>Предпраздничная атмосфера и суета сделали свое дело. Приятные хлопоты подготовки занимали всех от мала до велика. Дети помогали слугам украшать комнаты. Джехён подготавливал праздничное меню. Виктория следила за порядком в доме и приготовлением комнат для гостей, которых, правда, было всего трое — ТэЁн, ДоЁн и его новый секретарь.</p><p>Ренджун и Джено, заканчивая последние юридические и финансовые вопросы, либо собирали вещи, либо помогали детям с украшениями. По вечерам же, оставаясь вдвоем в одной из их спален, так как теперь они чаще ночевали вместе, Ли и Хуан разговаривали о дальнейших планах, готовясь выстраивать свою жизнь заново.</p><p>Внутри всё ещё присутствовало волнение из-за неизвестности грядущего, но чувствуя взаимную поддержку и помощь, они находили в себе мужество двигаться дальше, открывая новый путь, по которому они могли двигаться не поодиночке, как делали это раньше, а вдвоем — рука об руку.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джисон, как бывалый оператор, носился везде с видеокамерой, снимая всё подряд. Он явно не собирался избавляться от традиции запечатлевать на видео все проводимые в доме празднества. Чэнлэ и Венди хвостиком бегали за ним, чувствуя и свою причастность к созданию «семейной истории».</p><p>Сыльги в их компании не было по простой причине — она предпочитала созданию видео возможность сделать множество новых фотографий. Поэтому девчушку можно было заметить то на кухне, фотографирующей Джехёна за работой; то в гостиной, снимавшей Джено и Ренджуна, ворковавших о чем-то сидя на диване; то в прихожей, где приехавшие ТэЁн и Чону охотно позировали ей, и даже ДоЁн сдержанно улыбнулся в объектив.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>POV Джено </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Впервые за всю свою жизнь я проводил праздник, не где-то забившись в угол, залечивая раны после каких-то передряг; не в полупьяном бреду в каком-нибудь клубе, тусуясь с кем-то вроде Лео и ВинВина; и даже не вылезая вон из кожи, пытаясь что-нибудь добыть, чтобы хотя бы немного порадовать малышей. Я был среди людей, которые были мне дороги, которых я любил, и которые отвечали мне теми же чувствами. Я мог просто наслаждаться происходящим, без волнений, переживаний, страхов, тревог. Именно всех присутствующих я мог назвать своей семьей, пусть это слово всё ещё было далеким для меня, но понемногу я привыкал к нему.</p><p>Я привыкал к тому, что Виктория могла остановить меня в коридоре, тепло улыбнуться и заботливо поправить воротник рубашки или какую-нибудь торчавшую прядь волос. Она очень изменилась после нашего с Ренджуном возвращения из больницы. Теперь я даже не мог, как раньше, огрызнуться ей, ведь она относилась ко мне с невероятной заботой и теплотой. Не хотелось признаваться, но иногда, когда она делала что-то для меня или просто обнимала, желая хорошего дня, я на пару секунд представлял, что может быть такой должна быть забота матери. И в такие моменты меня заполняло невероятное тепло, которое в то же время приносило и ноющую боль в груди. Это походило на мазохистское наслаждение, но отказаться от таких иллюзий мне было тяжело.</p><p>Я привыкал к шуткам Джехёна, который охотно учил меня готовить, потому как я очень сомневался, что если мы будем жить с Ренджуном вдвоем он сможет не спалить кухню, в которую прежде заходил только непосредственно есть.</p><p>А ещё мне нравилось слушать истории Чона о юности ТэЁна. Хотя я мало верил в слова о «дружбе» между ними, так как повар не скрывал нежных взглядов устремленных на моего дядю и попыток оказывать ему всяческие знаки внимания.</p><p>Мой дядя… это тоже была вещь, которая заставляла меня порой замирать с легким волнением внутри.</p><p>Прежде из кровных родственников у меня был лишь ненавидевший меня отец, а теперь вместо него появился заботливый дядя. Порой, возможно, даже слишком заботливый. Я понимал, что во многом это было из-за чувства вины перед мамой и мной, но в то же время, мне казалось, что он и сам цеплялся за меня, как за единственного близкого человека, сбегая от своего одиночества. ТэЁн прикладывал столько сил, чтобы мне было комфортно рядом с ним, что мне самому иногда становилось не по себе.</p><p>Между нами произошло действительно много всего после нашего примирения, и речь не только о многочасовых разговорах о маме, прошлом ТэЁна и их семье, или не самых приятных бесед обо мне и том, что со мной было. Своей биографией я делился всегда с неохотой, но при этом чувствовал какую-то потребность выговориться. После таких моментов мне действительно становилось легче, словно я окончательно сбрасывал с себя остатки прошлых оков. Правда, во многом этому помог один момент, когда ТэЁн снимал с меня бинты, не доверив это дело медсестрам. Он делал подобное и прежде, но в этот раз, убрав бинты, он вдруг замер. Обернувшись, я заметил как он оглядывает мои шрамы, останавливая взгляд на том, что был из-за ножа. Он просто смотрел на него впав в оцепенение, а затем вдруг заплакал и сгреб меня в охапку, изрядно этим напугав. Я не сразу понял, что он сбивчиво тараторил, но когда понял… неожиданно для себя заплакал и сам.</p><p>ТэЁн просил прощения за то, что я плакал украдкой, приходя к нему. Извинялся за то, что меня избивали и все те слова, что он говорил мне, когда я приходил к нему. А ещё он сознался, что очень испугался, когда я пришел к нему раненым, истекавшим кровью. Но больше всего меня поразили его слова о том, что когда я был без сознания, он всегда сидел у моей кровати, боясь, что мне может стать хуже.</p><p>После этого я уже не мог хранить на него даже мелких обид, в чем ему и сознался. Хотя несмотря на мое прощение, сам он себя всё равно до конца не простил, но даже так ему явно стало лучше и легче.</p><p>А ещё я привыкал к тому, что не только малыши воспринимали меня как старшего брата, но теперь отчасти и Джисон с Сыльги.</p><p>Хотя главная вещь, к которой мне потребовалось привыкнуть сильнее всего, был изменившийся Хуан.</p><p>С окружающими он был всё тем же, пусть бодрее и жизнерадостней. Но со мной — он преображался. Возможно это было из-за нашего почти разрыва, но если раньше, находясь рядом, он хотя бы иногда опасливо замирал, теперь у него словно выработался к этому иммунитет. Он все так же мог напрячься из-за кого-то просто находящегося поблизости, но когда мы оставались наедине, всё это исчезало. Наши губы горели от поцелуев, а ночами мне сносило голову от его стонов. Мы просто сходили с ума друг по другу, и нас это устраивало.</p><p>Я впервые чувствовал себя таким живым. И таким счастливым.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— О нет, Ренджун! Только попробуй и тебе несдобровать! Я тебя серьезно предупреждаю!</p><p>Довольно щурясь, Хуан даже не собирался выпускать из своих рук здоровенный снежок, которым замахивался на меня. Сейчас я начинал думать, что идея после ужина выйти с детьми на улицу поиграть в снегу, не такая уж хорошая.</p><p>— Боишься?</p><p>— Вообще-то это голова снеговика, и если ты её в меня кинешь нам придется катать шар заново…</p><p>Отступая, я пытался воззвать к разуму или совести Ренджуна и даже поверил, что мне это удастся, как получил удар «в спину» от того, от кого меньше всего ждал. Прилетевший мне в лицо снежок был меньше того, что был в руках Хуана и оказался запущен меткой рукой Джехёна, прежде вместе с ТэЁном наблюдавшего за нами с террасы перед внутренним двором.</p><p>— Уп-с!</p><p>Стоявший возле Чона дядя воззрился на повара со священным ужасом, а затем что-то возмущенно выпалил, но был заглушен более громким детским криком.</p><p>— Ура! Снежная битва! — Сыльги радостно вскинула руки, а затем наклонилась загрести больше снега, завершающие воскликнув — Бей Джено!</p><p>Чувствуя себя окончательно преданным, я мог лишь безнадежно воскликнуть.</p><p>— Ах вы мелкие…!</p><p>Ренджун засмеялся, и покоившийся у него в руках снежок рассыпался о мою голову, окатывая меня снегом. Какое счастье, что выпавший недавно снег такой рыхлый и моя голова всё же крепче головы снеговика.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Сердито сощурившись, я тихо прошипел спешно отскочившему после своего злодеяния Хуану:</p><p>— Ну, держись…</p><p>Несмотря на снег, убегал Ренджун от меня довольно резво, устремляясь прочь с заднего двора дальше в парк. Дети, лишившись мишени в моем лице, принялись кидаться снегом друг в друга, оглашая своими воплями всю округу.</p><p>Далеко удрать по сугробам Хуану не удалось, хотя поймать его у меня получилось упав вместе с ним в сугроб. Спустя пару минут невнятной возни, когда мы просто валяли друг друга в снегу, Ренджун перевернулся на спину, запыхавшись завопив:</p><p>— Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! Ты победил! Ох…</p><p>Навалившись на него сверху, я, устав не меньше, выдохнул:</p><p>— То-то же. И хватило же наглости!</p><p>— Зато было весело.</p><p>Вновь засмеявшись, Хуан откинул голову назад.</p><p>Снег на его волосах и куртке сверкал, делая его похожим на абсолютно неземное создание, заставляя мое дыхание замирать.</p><p>И как на него можно злиться?</p><p>— Джуни… ты прекрасен…</p><p>Слова вырвались сами собой до того, как я подумал, стоило ли их вообще говорить.</p><p>Перестав смеяться, Ренджун с удивлением посмотрел на меня, а затем приподнялся, прижимая ледяные руки к моим щекам и прижимаясь не менее холодными губами к моим. Замечая, как его начинает потряхивать от холода, я отстранился, вставая и подавая Хуану руку, помогая подняться.</p><p>— Ты замерз. Пойдем скорее греться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты заболел.</p><p>Кивнув, Ренджун следом за мной поспешил к дому. Взяв его за руку, я спрятал наши ладони в карман, согревая его своей.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End POV </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Как ты мог кинуть снежок в моего племянника?!</p><p>ТэЁн негодующе собрал лежавший на ограде снег и попытался засыпать его Джехёну за шиворот, но он со смехом вовремя ретировался ко входу в дом.</p><p>— Я просто промахнулся.</p><p>— Ну да как же!</p><p>С беспокойством посмотрев в сторону аллеи, куда убежали Джено и Ренджун, ТэЁн направился следом за Чоном в особняк.</p><p>— Давай я лучше приготовлю тебе горячий чай? Или лучше шоколад? Я помню, как ты любишь сладкое…</p><p>Войдя внутрь, Джехён стряхнул у порога остатки снега, направляясь на кухню. Виктория только закатила на появившиеся на полу лужи глаза, пока ДоЁн снисходительно цокнул с нотками неодобрения.</p><p>— Как малыши, ей богу…</p><p>Смутившись, ТэЁн поспешил за поваром.</p><p>Чон, едва оказавшись на кухне, уже вовсю хлопотал, готовя чашки с горячими напитками.</p><p>Насчитав около десяти, врач растерянно спросил:</p><p>— А остальные кому?</p><p>— Детям. Уверен, они скоро прибегут греться. Да и ДоЁн с Чону, скорее всего, не откажутся от чашечки глинтвейна.</p><p>Сев за широкий стол, ТэЁн наблюдал за перемещениями Джехёна по кухне. Уверенный в привычных действиях, Чон выглядел настолько завораживающие, что врач не сразу осознал, что не может отвезти глаз от видневшихся из-под закатанных рукавов рубашки подкаченных рук, нарезавших яблоки и апельсины для глинтвейна.</p><p>В себя ТэЁн пришел после того, как Джехён поставил перед ним чашку с горячим шоколадом, в котором плавали медвежата из маршмэллоу.</p><p>— Держи.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Чувствуя неловкость из-за своего поведения, ТэЁн опустил взгляд, обхватывая чашку руками и делая небольшой глоток, после которого почти сразу вскинул голову, с нескрываемым шоком уставившись на стоявшего по другую сторону стола Чона, наблюдавшего за реакцией дегустирующего его напиток врача.</p><p>— Ну как? Нравится?</p><p>— Как ты это делаешь? Никогда не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Это какой-то особый вид шоколада?</p><p>Опустив взгляд вновь на чашку, ТэЁн с интересом принюхался и вновь отпил, смакуя вкус шоколада с какими-то специями и добавками.</p><p>Джехён довольно хмыкнул, отвечая на вопрос:</p><p>— Вроде того. Открою секрет, главный ингредиент в любом блюде — любовь к тому, кому готовишь.</p><p>Вновь вскинув голову, врач судорожно сглотнул. Натянуто улыбнувшись, Чон отстранился от стола и отвернулся, продолжая готовить горячие напитки остальным.</p><p>Хотя они наладили свое общение, их отношения, казалось, застряли где-то между дружбой и началом романа. Джехён явно желал поскорее перейти во вторую стадию, но ТэЁн всё медлил, не отталкивая повара, но и не подпуская достаточно близко к себе.</p><p>Поскольку повисшая тишина уже через пару минут начала давить на обоих, не оборачиваясь к врачу, Чон добавил, стараясь свести всё в шутку.</p><p>— На самом деле там просто несколько видов шоколада, немного тертых орехов, сливки и пара специй.</p><p>Так и не найдя, что сказать, ТэЁн молча вернулся к напитку, а вошедшие пару секунд спустя на кухню Джено и Ренджун не дали вернуться гнетущей тишине. Хуан клацал от холода зубами, пока Ли тихо ворчал:</p><p>— …и раз уж решил изваляться в снегу, нужно одеваться теплее.</p><p>— Но в сугробе мы оказались из-за тебя.</p><p>— Да ну?</p><p>Ренджун тихо засопел носом, пока Джено усадил его на стул и повернулся к Джехёну, собираясь попросить что-нибудь горячее. Опередив его просьбу, Чон уже протягивал ему две дымившиеся чашки, источавшие приятный аромат.</p><p>— Не крепкий глинтвейн, то, что вам как раз пригодится, чтобы согреться.</p><p>Не оставаясь в стороне, ТэЁн с серьезным видом добавил:</p><p>— Я бы советовал вам, потом ещё принять теплый душ и лечь в кровать, чтобы согреться окончательно.</p><p>Джено довольно ухмыльнулся, на что Джехён вздохнул, отходя разливать шоколад детям и глинтвейн для гостей:</p><p>— Он имел в виду не в том смысле согреваться в кровати, хотя вас это вряд ли если что остановит.</p><p>Ренджун, потупив взгляд, покраснел до кончиков ушей, а ТэЁн едва не закашлялся, осознав другой возможный смысл своей фразы. Тем не менее, Джено, не удержавшись, съязвил:</p><p>— В любом случае, мы подумаем над всеми предложенными вариантами согревания.</p><p>Торопливо отведя взгляд, Хуан спешно взялся пить глинтвейн. За пару минут разобравшись с напитком, он на пару секунд задумался и лукаво улыбнулся. Спрыгнув на пол, Ренджун подался к сидевшему на соседнем стуле Джено, что-то прошептав ему на ухо, а затем едва не выбежал из кухни, пока Ли остался сидеть в ступоре с широко распахнутыми глазами.</p><p>— Этот…</p><p>Залпом допив содержимое собственной чашки, парень бросился следом за возлюбленным, под устремленный ему в спину недоумевающий взгляд своего дяди.</p><p>Обернувшись на дверь, Чон хмыкнул и повернулся к шкафу, вынимая поднос, чтобы составить на него чашки. Улыбнувшись, ТэЁн тихо протянул, попутно о чем-то размышляя:</p><p>— Они выглядят такими счастливыми и влюбленными…</p><p>Не отрываясь от своего дела, Джехён усмехнулся словам врача.</p><p>— Да уж. Похожи на молодоженов в медовый месяц.</p><p>Закончив составлять чашки на поднос, повар собрался отнести его в гостиную, но стоило развернуться, прежде чем направиться к двери, как дорогу ему с серьезным видом преградил ТэЁн. Взяв с другой стороны поднос, вынуждая Джехёна в недоумении выпустить его, врач вернул поднос на стол, а затем шагнул ближе, замешкавшись на пару секунд, но всё же опуская руки на широкие плечи повара:</p><p>— Я должен был сделать это раньше, Юно…</p><p>Чон не может поверить, что ТэЁн на самом деле привстает на носочках, потянувшись к нему, но с готовностью отвечает, когда его губ касаются в легком поцелуе, отдающим вкусом шоколада.</p><p>Они не безрассудные дети, с готовностью ныряющие в любовь, но и им хочется быть счастливыми и любимыми.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>На серых мраморных плитах нет вычурной отделки или фотографий. Только два имени и даты жизни.</p><p>Сыльги и Джисон аккуратно опускают букеты белых орхидей перед одной из плит, а затем отходят в сторону к госпоже Сон, возложившей цветы ко второй могиле.</p><p>В стороне Венди и Чэнлэ жмутся к Джехёну, потому что находиться на кладбище им некомфортно, а прильнуть к Джено они не решаются — Ли стоит возле Ренджуна, одними пальцами держа маленькую ладошку, безмолвно поддерживая и ободряя.</p><p>Сегодня ровно год, как не стало Тэиля.</p><p>Год за который с ними со всеми произошло так много всего.</p><p>В воздухе царит молчание, пока каждый предается своим мыслям и воспоминаниям.</p><p>Виктория промакивает платком глаза, потому что захороненные здесь люди значат для неё очень много.</p><p>Она устраивалась в особняк совсем молоденькой девушкой, ещё к старшему Муну, когда Тэиль только заканчивал школу. На её глазах этот жизнерадостный подросток становился мужчиной, учась быть серьезным и ответственным. Мать Тэиля развелась с его отцом, когда мальчику было двенадцать и, сразу забыв о прежней семье, взялась за обустройство своего нового счастья. Старший Мун, не щадя себя, проводил сутки на работе, пока его сердце, не выдержав таких нагрузок, не остановилось. Тэилю было двадцать один, когда на его плечи легло управление компанией и всем остальным, хотя отец приучал его заниматься делами ещё с совершеннолетия. И вряд ли бы тогда молодой мужчина смог справится со всеми трудностями, если бы рядом с ним не было надежного плеча девушки, с которой они дружили с детства. Именно благодаря Айрин Тэиль сохранил в душе мягкость и доброту, столь редкую среди подобных ему влиятельных личностей.</p><p>— Идемте.</p><p>Все словно приходят в себя из оцепенения, когда Хуан отворачивается от могил, оглядывая всех находящихся здесь. Джехён кивает, беря малышей за руки, первым направляясь к выходу с кладбища. Сыльги и Джисон идут следом за ними. Выпуская руку Джено, Ренджун приближается к госпоже Сон, опуская ладонь ей на плечо, слегка сжимая.</p><p>Посмотрев на парня покрасневшими глазами, женщина мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Ренджун.</p><p>Напоследок ещё раз взглянув на могилы, Виктория с грустью подумала, что в итоге история семейства Мунов завершается именно здесь, но вместе с тем, продолжается в других людях — ДоЁне, Ренджуне, Сыльги, Джисоне, а ещё вместе с тем в Джено и малышах.</p><p>Уже для себя повторив: «Всё хорошо…» — Сон так же двинулась к выходу.</p><p>Усадив детей вместе с Джехёном и Викторией в машину с господином Тэу, Джено и Ренджун забрались во вторую. Трогаясь следом за громоздким автомобилем, Ли задумчиво произнес:</p><p>— Почему-то я думал, что Ким тоже приедет сюда.</p><p>Вырываясь из своих мыслей, Хуан вздохнул:</p><p>— Он сказал, что у него много работы, но скорее всего он приедет сюда, когда никого не будет.</p><p>Посомневавшись, Джено неуверенно спросил:</p><p>— А… ты знал о чувствах ДоЁна?</p><p>Приподняв удивленно брови, Ренджун, посомневавшись, уточнил:</p><p>— …К Тэилю?</p><p>Ли тихо хмыкнул, понимая, что ответ на его вопрос положительный.</p><p>Несколько минут помолчав, Хуан продолжил, отвернувшись к окну:</p><p>— Я понял это уже после смерти Тэиля. В его комнату никто не заходит с тех пор. Разве что госпожа Сон прибирается. Даже сейчас там всё так же, как было при нем — кровать, рабочий стол, шкаф. А ещё там есть картина Тэиля с Айрин. Однажды я заметил, что дверь в комнату приоткрыта и заглянул внутрь. Не думаю, что ДоЁн заметил меня, но… он гладил его портрет и плакал. Это было… так лично, что я поспешил уйти, — ненадолго замолчав, Ренджун повернулся к Джено, — А откуда это узнал ты?</p><p>— Мне сказал сам Ким. У нас было что-то вроде вечера откровений…</p><p>Ли криво усмехнулся и замолчал. Задумчиво нахмурившись, Хуан откинулся на сиденье, глядя на дорогу.</p><p>Некоторое время помолчав, Джено вдруг резко выдохнул, точно решаясь на что-то, а затем резко спросил:</p><p>— Джуни, мы можем сейчас кое-куда съездить?</p><p>Хуан недоуменно взглянул на Ли.</p><p>— Хорошо. Не думаю, что остальные нас потеряют. Но что-то случилось?</p><p>Джено слегка покачал головой, с напряжением говоря:</p><p>— Я хочу съездить к маме. …В смысле, ТэЁн говорил мне, где это. И мы ведь уедем уже послезавтра, поэтому…</p><p>Не находя подходящих слов, Ли до побелевших костяшек сжал руль. Смотря на него, Ренджун аккуратно положил свою ладонь ему на бедро.</p><p>— Конечно, давай съездим.</p><p>Джено ничего не ответил, но Хуан заметил, как у Ли на глазах выступила влага, которую он быстро сморгнул.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ли застывает на пару секунд на пороге колумбария, но затем слегка хмурится и решительно заходит внутрь. Ему требуется ещё несколько минут, чтобы сориентироваться в направлении и найти на одной из полок нужную ему урну с прахом, рядом с которой стоит фотография улыбавшейся девушки и пара маленьких засохших букетиков.</p><p>На секунду Джено задерживает дыхание, останавливаясь напротив, а затем тихо выдыхает глядя на снимок.</p><p>Отчего-то Ренджуну кажется, что он здесь лишний, а потому он стоит в стороне, не приближаясь, но будучи готовым подойти в любой момент.</p><p>На лице Ли нет той скорби, что была у Хуана на могиле Тэиля, есть лишь сосредоточенная мрачная задумчивость. Спустя несколько минут молчания Джено внезапно кривится в горькой усмешке.</p><p>— Хён говорил, что ему сказали, будто мы умерли вместе. Получается, это и моя могила тоже… её и моя…</p><p>— Джено…</p><p>Ренджун делает шаг к Ли, но он сам поворачивается к Хуану, устало выдыхая:</p><p>— Мне казалось, что если я увижу это, то что-то пойму для себя. Или мне следует что-то сказать ей, но… Я просто понял, — обернувшись, Джено вновь посмотрел на фотографию, — что я действительно мог быть здесь. Но она отдала все, чтобы у меня был шанс жить. Просто жить. И оказывается… это так много. Жить.</p><p>В первый момент Ренджун хмурится в непонимании, но затем улыбается, сознавая, что именно Ли имеет ввиду.</p><p>— Да. Это действительно много.</p><p>Подходя вплотную к Джено, Хуан цепляется за его локоть, смотря на чуть выцветший от времени снимок.</p><p>— Спасибо, что дали мне шанс встретить самого лучшего человека на свете, — поднимая взгляд на смотревшего на него Ли, Ренджун с улыбкой закончил, — Самого особенного и любимого.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Джено склонил голову, коснувшись губами лба Хуана, замирая так на пару мгновений, прежде чем шепотом произнести:</p><p>— Поехали домой, Джуни.</p><p>Опустив руку к ладони возлюбленного, заглядывая ему в глаза, Ренджун кивнул, разворачиваясь к выходу.</p><p>Собравшись двинуться следом за Хуаном, Джено беглым взглядом окинул стену напротив той, где была урна его матери, и взгляд сам собой зацепился за слишком знакомое имя, вынуждая парня в ступоре замереть, дернув за руку успевшего сделать шаг в сторону выхода Ренджуна.</p><p>Не в силах поверить в то, что глаза ему не лгут, Ли выпустил ладонь Хуана, делая шаг к соседней стене колумбария, в шоке застывая перед урной, размещенной напротив урны Дженни. Но здесь нет ни фотографий, ни каких-либо украшений — ничего. Только урна и табличка с именем «Ли Донхэ», внизу которой выведены годы жизни, закончившиеся пару месяцев назад.</p><p>Наблюдая за странным поведением Джено, Ренджун приблизился к нему, из-за плеча смотря на незнакомое ему имя.</p><p>— Ты знал его?</p><p>Ли кажется не слышит заданного вопроса, храня молчание, но всё же растерянно выдавил из себя спустя минуту.</p><p>— Это мой отец, — Хуан вскидывает брови, переводя взгляд с чужой урны на всё ещё потерянное лицо Джено, — Но почему он здесь? Его должны были похоронить в другом месте. Таковы правила…</p><p>Ренджун вновь глядит на имя мужчины, а затем оглядывается на урну девушки, неуверенно произнося:</p><p>— Он мог выкупить место заранее. Чтобы… чтобы быть возле твоей мамы.</p><p>Повернувшись, Ли уставился на Хуана, как на привидение, но затем нахмурился, сжимая зубы и, срываясь с места, быстрым шагом прошел мимо опешившего Ренджуна к выходу. Чтобы догнать Джено, ему приходится едва ли не бежать, начиная беспокоиться из-за его поведения.</p><p>— Джено. Джено, постой. Послушай…</p><p>Ли останавливается только на парковке, возле их машины, разворачиваясь к Хуану, раздраженно взмахивая рукой в сторону здания колумбария, зло выплевывая:</p><p>— Он называл её шлюхой и постоянно говорил одни только гадости. Он ненавидел её! Так почему?! У него нет права быть здесь!</p><p>Растерявшись от такой реакции, Ренджун поджимает губы, пока робко не решается ответить:</p><p>— Он лгал тебе об этом. …Может быть и о своих чувствах тоже?</p><p>— О своих чувствах? Ты просто не знал, какой он человек! Он… он не любил никого кроме себя! Никогда! Когда бы я к нему не приходил, он всегда смотрел на меня сверху вниз. Со всей своей надменностью, ненавистью, неприязнью. А я ведь был его сыном! …Но он готов был меня разорвать только за то, что я мог назвать его «папа».</p><p>Поджав губы, Хуан наблюдал за тем, с какой болью и горячностью Джено говорил о своем отце, невольно вспоминая беседу об их прошлом в парке, когда каждый делился воспоминаниями. Тогда тоже обычно спокойный и сдержанный Ли позволил себе снять маску отстраненности, показывая свою истинную тоску. В тот момент, как и сейчас, он рассказывал об отце.</p><p>Внезапное осознание толкает Ренджуна вперед, чтобы осторожно обнять слишком взвинченного возлюбленного и прижать его голову к своему плечу, слегка поглаживая, успокаивая.</p><p>— Тебе было больно из-за этого, потому что несмотря ни на что, ты любил его, я прав, — не вопрос, а утверждение, пока Джено пытается освободиться, но как-то вяло, словно в своей вспышке злости он лишился всех сил.</p><p>— Неправда. Я ненавидел его. Всегда ненавидел!</p><p>— Джено… Его больше нет. Ты можешь отпустить это. Ты можешь плакать. Никто не узнает об этом кроме меня. Поэтому ты можешь плакать…</p><p>Хуан прикусывает губу, когда Ли впивается пальцами ему в плечи, точно намереваясь оттолкнуть, но сразу ослабляет хватку, обхватывая Ренджуна руками, прижимая к себе.</p><p>— …Он даже не попрощался. Догадывался, что произойдет, но все равно ничего не сказал мне. Он просто запер меня… даже тогда…</p><p>Бережно обнимая и поглаживая подрагивающие плечи, Хуан старается не проронить ни звука, хотя и на его щеках слезы прочерчивают влажные дорожки.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Приоткрыв дверь, Ренджун со стороны с тревогой наблюдает за стоявшим у окна Джено.</p><p>По дороге из колумбария и после возвращения домой, Ли ни о чем не разговаривал, а под конец и вовсе ушел в свою комнату, озадачив этим абсолютно всех. Госпожа Сон даже осторожно поинтересовалась не поссорились ли они, на что Хуан только отрицательно покачал головой не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить причины такого поведения Джено. Он понимал, что возможно лишь увидев урну с прахом своего отца, он смог в полной мере осознать то, что он потерял его.</p><p>Когда-то Ренджун и сам, даже понимая, что его семьи нет в живых, не мог в полной мере осознать это. Пусть со временем это и достигло его полностью с осознанием, что он действительно никогда не сможет увидеть их, обнять, поцеловать свою маму, прижаться к отцу, повеселиться с братом.</p><p>— Не стой там столбом, — от неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса, Хуан вздрогнул, пока Ли оглянулся, — Можешь войти.</p><p>Пройдя в комнату, Ренджун присел на край кровати. Все ещё слегка хмурясь от своих мыслей, Джено прошел к креслу, тяжело опускаясь в него.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>Стараясь унять свое беспокойство, Хуан сцепил руки в замок. Посмотрев на него, Ли повел плечом.</p><p>— Нормально. Просто думал про отца. Пытался понять причины его поведения. И знаешь… наверное, я понял, почему он так ненавидел меня. Если ты, конечно, прав, и он действительно любил маму.</p><p>— И почему?</p><p>Опустив взгляд в пол, Джено сцепил руки в замок, немного помолчав, прежде чем заговорить.</p><p>— Помнишь, я говорил про наш разговор с ДоЁном с откровениями? Тогда он сказал мне, что злился на тебя за смерть Тэиля, и что по той же причине я ненавидел его, когда думал, что он травил тебя. И может дело именно в этом? Если отец и, правда, любил мою мать, то он мог думать, что это было моей виной.</p><p>— Но ты не виноват…</p><p>— Не для него, — оборвав Хуана, Ли перевел на него взгляд, — Знаешь, когда он злился сильнее всего? Когда я ненароком улыбался при нем. Я не понимал это и считал, что он просто ищет любой повод избить меня. Но на деле, каждый раз видя меня, он думал о ней. Пока я пытался сделать хоть что-то, чтобы он принял меня, для него это было постоянным напоминанием о том, что он потерял, — не удержавшись, Джено отвернулся в сторону, с горечью договорив, — наверное, он действительно наслаждался видя мои страдания.</p><p>Сжав под пальцами покрывало, Ренджун поджал губы, опуская глаза в пол.</p><p>Имея любящих и заботливых родителей, пусть и недолго, ему было трудно представить, что старший Ли действительно испытывал к сыну такую лютую ненависть.</p><p>Вновь посмотрев на Джено, Ренджун заметил, как он хмурится, поджимая губы, всё сильнее погружаясь в неприятные для него мысли. Посомневавшись, Хуан встал со своего места, приблизившись к креслу, и забрался на колени к Ли, заставляя его растеряться. Не давая Джено что-либо сказать, Ренджун приложил палец к его губам, заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>— Джено, послушай меня, пожалуйста, не перебивая. Ты прав, я не знаю, что за человек твой отец. И у вас, очевидно, были сложные отношения, но даже так, я не думаю, что он действительно был так одержим ненавистью к тебе. Я ни в коей мере не пытаюсь оправдать его, но если ты говоришь, что он знал, чем закончится их встреча с Шином, получается он осознано шел на этот шаг. Но люди не жертвуют собой ради тех, кого ненавидят, Джено! И он ведь отдал тебе ту запись с твоей мамой, а значит, хотел, чтобы ты знал правду о ней. Поэтому вряд ли ему было все равно. Подумай об этом.</p><p>Соскользнув на пол, Хуан ещё раз взглянул на потеряно глядевшего ему вслед Ли. И как бы Ренджуну не хотелось остаться, он понимал, что сейчас Джено стоило побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями.</p><p>— Я пойду собирать вещи перед дорогой. И я надеюсь, что ты сможешь отпустить прошлое, чтобы действительно двинутся дальше. Позови меня, если что.</p><p>Сжав руки в кулаки, Хуан заставил себя развернуться и выйти, оставляя Ли со смятением в душе.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Переодевшись в пижаму, Ренджун долгое время сидит на краю кровати, глядя на дверь собственной спальни, не так давно являвшейся комнатой для гостей.</p><p>Кусая губы, Хуан терзается сомнениями — стоило ли ему делится своими домыслами с Ли или же стоило промолчать? Он знает о Донхэ только по рассказам Джено, всегда крайне мрачным и жестоким. Но даже так, ему всё равно сложно поверить, что у мужчины не было к своему сыну совсем никаких чувств, кроме презрения и ненависти.</p><p>Тихо вздыхая, Ренджун забирается под одеяло, но ещё долго ворочается, не в силах заснуть без чужих объятий. Лишь спустя почти час он погружается в зыбкую дрему с неясными снами-образами, которые разлетаются прочь, стоит кровати парня прогнуться и тихо скрипнуть.</p><p>Вскинувшись, Хуан смотрит на устраивавшегося рядом Ли, ненадолго замершего из-за резкой реакции возлюбленного.</p><p>— Я тебя разбудил?</p><p>— Нет, — укладываясь обратно, Ренджун наблюдает за тем, как Джено ложится рядом, — Так, дремал, но все равно ждал твоего прихода.</p><p>— Ну, теперь я здесь. Можешь спать спокойно.</p><p>— Джено… ты в порядке?</p><p>Со стороны Ли слышится вздох, после которого Хуана сгребают в охапку и крепко прижимают к горячему телу, вынуждая ойкнуть.</p><p>— В порядке. Подумал над твоими словами и… мне стало легче. Я все ещё не знаю, любил ли он меня хотя бы немного, но, мне кажется, что перед гибелью, он хотя бы простил мне смерть мамы.</p><p>Джено замолк, вынуждая Ренджуна пошевелиться, приподнимая голову, чтобы заглянуть в хмурое и сосредоточенное лицо Ли. Ничего не говоря, Хуан терпеливо ждал, пока Джено продолжит.</p><p>— Помнишь, в начале, когда мы общались, ты часто злился на меня за то, что я вечно говорил про деньги. Когда тебе было плохо, и когда ты везде прятался. На самом деле я беспокоился о тебе, но не хотел показывать это и потому вел себя так по-дурацки. Быть искренним, казалось таким сложным. …И знаешь, в записке, которую отец оставил мне, он написал «постарайся впредь не вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо». Когда я прочел её впервые, я подумал, что даже тогда он хотел напомнить мне о том, насколько я жалок. Но после твоих слов, теперь я думаю, что может быть, и ему было сложно говорить честно о том, что он чувствовал и о чем думал. Конечно, может оказаться, что я просто выдаю желаемое за действительное и это глупо, но я хочу верить, что его последние слова были просто пожеланием удачи или вроде того. …Все равно так это или нет, теперь я никогда не узнаю.</p><p>Закончив, Джено тяжело выдохнул</p><p>Понимая, что любые слова будут сейчас лишними, Ренджун вновь прижался к Ли, обнимая его в ответ. Пусть слова Донхэ и звучали грубо, Хуан тоже хотел надеяться, что это было пожеланием удачи, которая несомненно пригодится им обоим, особенно теперь, когда они по-настоящему начинают жить по-новому.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Джено нервно выдыхает, сжимая руки в кулаки, пока на один из них не опускается ладошка Ренджуна. Хуан улыбается мягко и ободряюще.</p><p>— Все будет в порядке. Через каких-то 13 часов будем в Канаде.</p><p>— Скорее целых 13 часов! Надеюсь, Минхён нас встретит, как и обещал. Главное, чтобы мы действительно долетели.</p><p>Ли разжимает кулак, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими, ища поддержку в этом соприкосновении. Медленно выдыхая, он старается успокоиться, хотя его страх перед полетом кажется можно ощутить физически.</p><p>— Джено!</p><p>Нервно сглатывая, Ли оборачивается к Хуану, мгновение спустя чувствуя, как его втягивают в поцелуй. Чужие губы и язык, ласкающие его, путают мысли, затягивая дурманящей поволокой. Джено расслабляется, уже самостоятельно проявляя инициативу целуя Ренджуна.</p><p>Отстранившись спустя пару минут, Хуан мягко улыбается, понимая, что пусть немного, но Ли успокоился, хотя неизвестно надолго или нет.</p><p>— Обещаю тебе, всё будет в порядке. Теперь всё обязательно будет в порядке…</p><p>Урвав ещё один короткий поцелуй, Джено откидывается на сиденье, чувствуя, что внутри после слов Ренджуна появляется уверенность, что всё действительно будет хорошо.</p><p>Держась за руки, пока самолет шел на взлет, каждый из них думал о том, что пережив столько всего, они явно заслужили свое счастье. И сейчас для них всё только начиналось.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Special 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Громкий визг, кажется, врезается в головной мозг, заставляя Ренджуна поморщиться и с трудом удержаться от ярого желания зажать уши пальцами. Джено держится немного лучше, чуть кривясь, но все же не строя гримасы, которыми на шум реагирует Джой, сидевшая вместе с ними в просторной гостиной.</p>
<p>Единственный человек, кто реагирует на шум более позитивно — Минхён, но и он едва не падает на пол с дивана, когда на него набрасывается с объятиями, прежде сидевший рядом источник этого шума в лице смуглого привлекательного парня.</p>
<p>Ли Донхёк, для друзей просто Хёк или Хэчан, по совместительству парень Минхёна, ещё при знакомстве дал понять Ли и Хуану, что общение с ним будет весьма нестандартным и непростым. Джено даже по-новому начинает воспринимать рассказанную ему когда-то Марком историю о «шумном, шебутном и крайне раздражающем» парне, ставшем ему другом, а затем возлюбленным. В принципе, Донхёк действительно оправдывал такие характеристики, потому что иногда ему действительно хотелось врезать. Личное пространство и дистанция, как физическая, так и просто в общении, порой не то что граничила с бестактностью, но и вообще стирала любые грани.</p>
<p>Ещё в день приезда, приехав в аэропорт встречать друзей Минхёна, Донхёк бросился обниматься к Ренджуну с «приветственными объятиями», чем здорово его напугал. Джено, увидевший подобное безобразие, незамедлительно поспешил на помощь своему возлюбленному, попытавшись хотя бы отодвинуть от него тогда ещё незнакомого парня. За это Ли получил от Донхёка по голове, со словами, что домогаться его может только «Марк~и». Сам Марк виновато пожал на это плечами, но бойфренда своего от Хуана отцепил. А стоявшая в стороне Джой, со вздохом посоветовала парням привыкать к подобным вещам.</p>
<p>В принципе, кроме подобного порой эксцентричного поведения о Хэчане было сложно сказать что-то дурное, а потому им действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как учиться мирится с подколками и дразнилками.</p>
<p>Однако сейчас причина этого шума была вовсе не в попытках Донхёка кого-либо поддеть, а в том, что в середине их разговора о планах на ближайшие дни, Минхён вдруг повернулся к своему парню со словами: «Если честно, для меня не так важно, что будет в ближайшие дни или годы, потому что главное, чтобы со мной всегда рядом был ты. Поэтому, Ли Донхёк, ты будешь моим мужем?». Всеобщее оцепенение и растерянность сменилась оглушительным визгом Донхёка, незамедлительно бросившегося на шею Марка и втянувшего его в поцелуй, вместо ответа.</p>
<p>Целоваться самим и наблюдать за чужим поцелуем было совершенно по-разному. Поэтому, хотя Ренджун всегда охотно целовал Джено, сейчас, видя пылкий и затянувшийся поцелуй Минхёна с Донхёком, ему было несколько неловко. Но, похоже, это доставляло неудобство не только ему, потому как Джой, цокнув языком, недовольно проворчала:</p>
<p>— Вообще-то вы здесь не одни. И это за ответ не считается, между прочим.</p>
<p>Поскольку настроение у Донхёка было крайне благодушным, оторвавшись от Минхёна, он не стал язвить в ответ девушке, а с трепетом выдохнул, глядя в глаза своего парня, удобней устраиваясь у него на коленях:</p>
<p>— Да. Я согласен. Будто я могу позволить тебе от меня избавиться!</p>
<p>Фыркнув от смеха, Джой сделала вид, что утирает с глаз слезы:</p>
<p>— Я буду помнить тебя молодым и красивым, Марк. Боюсь, это день главной ошибки твоей жизни.</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты…!</p>
<p>Рыкнув, Донхёк развернулся к девушке, намереваясь устроить воспитательный процесс, но едва не упал с коленей Минхёна, которому пришлось спешно ловить своего теперь уже жениха. Джой окончательно разразилась заливистым смехом.</p>
<p>— О! Да Хёк у нас неваляшка!</p>
<p>Окончательно выйдя из себя, Хэчан вскочил на ноги, сердито рыкнув и бросившись к девушке, которая резво спрыгнула со своего кресла и, продолжая смеяться, вылетела из гостиной, преследуемая Донхёком.</p>
<p>Минхён тяжело вздохнул, потирая переносицу, после чего перевел взгляд на сидевших рядом на диване Джено и Ренджуна, для которых стычки этой парочки были не впервой, но за неделю, что они здесь пробыли, к такому было привыкнуть сложно, так как в их доме детвора и все остальные чаще общались довольно дружно, а шалости были не частым явлением.</p>
<p>— Я бы сказал, что такое не повторится, но это их обычное состояние. Думаю, Хёку и самому нравится за ней гонятся.</p>
<p>— Ну, жить с этим придется не нам, а тебе, поэтому для нас это не страшно. А тебе, удачи!</p>
<p>Джено усмехнулся, получая легкий толчок под ребра локтем от Ренджуна, с улыбкой произнесшего:</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Мои поздравления!</p>
<p>Откуда-то сверху послышался какой-то грохот и Минхён опасливо вскинул взгляд к потолку.</p>
<p>— О, нет. Неужели они решили опять устроить драку подушками, — спешно вскочив, Марк быстрым шагом направился к выходу из комнаты, сокрушенно ворча, — В этот раз я не дам им разнести мою спальню. На меня и так уже уборщица косо смотрит из-за этой парочки…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Глядя на распахнутую дверь, Джено задумчиво протянул:</p>
<p>— Честно, до сих пор удивляюсь тому, что у Минхёна такие вкусы. В смысле, Донхёк, конечно, неплохой парень, но с ним общаешься, будто на пороховой бочке сидишь.</p>
<p>— Интересно, если Донхёк пороховая бочка, с чем ты бы сравнил меня? — Хуан с любопытством заглянул в глаза обернувшегося к нему Ли.</p>
<p>— Тебя? — задумавшись, Джено склонил голову на бок, прежде чем сказать, — Возможно, с теми цветами, что растут у Минхёна перед домом.</p>
<p>— Шиповник? — Ренджун заметно удивился, обернувшись в сторону окна, откуда открывался вид на подъездную дорожку к дому, вдоль которой росли кусты с белыми и розовыми цветками, — Почему это?</p>
<p>— Они очень красивые, — Ли улыбнулся, — Такие же, как ты.</p>
<p>— Возможно. Но при этом шиповник слишком колючий.</p>
<p>— А разве ты нет? Ты почти никого не подпускаешь к себе. Так что неудивительно, что, попытавшийся сорвать этот цветок, несомненно поранится.</p>
<p>Задумчиво хмыкнув, Хуан усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Но ты всё же его сорвал. Неужели так сильно поранился?</p>
<p>— Немного. К тому же оно того стоило. Зато кроме меня никто не сможет получить его.</p>
<p>Ренджун засмеялся, покачав головой.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, ты тоже похож на шиповник. Потому что стать ближе к тебе, тоже не так-то просто.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за Хуаном, Ли опустил руки ему на талию, ласково поглаживая пальцами поясницу, переходя на шепот.</p>
<p>— Может именно поэтому мы и влюбились? Дотянувшись друг до друга несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>Засмеявшись, Ренджун легко кивнул.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится такое предположение, — обняв улыбавшегося Джено в ответ, Хуан опустил голову ему на плечо, наслаждаясь теплыми и умиротворяющими объятиями, — Мой цветок шиповника…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Special 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Моя дорогая Дженни!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Скорее всего, это моё последнее письмо тебе. Впрочем, как и остальные, оно не дойдет до тебя, и я сожгу его, дописав до конца.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мне бы хотелось сказать тебе, что мы скоро встретимся, но не думаю, что я попаду в то же место, где ты. Я, как всегда, хочу сказать тебе, что безумно скучаю и люблю тебя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сейчас, когда у меня остается всего пара часов до встречи, что может стать последней в моей жизни, я думаю о стольких вещах, о скольких не думал никогда раньше.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда-то ты сказала мне, что наш сын будет едва ли не ангелом, и не будет доставлять неприятностей. Так вот — пожалуй, я не знаю ни одного ребёнка, кто был бы настолько проблемным. Влипать в неприятности его особый талант. Собственно именно из-за этого я и нахожусь сейчас в таком положении. Из всех людей в мире, Джено умудрился перейти дорогу тому, кто не знает слов жалости и милосердия.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я не рассказывал тебе об этом, но мой папаша был дешевым музыкантом и однажды приехал в Китай с выступлениями. Но вместо музыки он чаще надирался до полной отключки, пока мать орала в экстазе в другой комнате, когда её трахал кто-нибудь из группы отца или ещё кто угодно. Она никогда не была тихой, и я ненавидел ее, так же как и отца, сидя в каком-нибудь углу во время их пьяных утех и оргий. Хотя в тот раз отец проснулся весьма некстати и в порыве ревности убил и мать, и её ебаря. Потом пытался повеситься сам, но приехавшая на вызов о шуме полиция не дала ему это сделать. В итоге он оказался за решеткой, а я в детском доме. В первый же день меня хотели избить старшие ребята, но после всего случившегося я был вне себя и, подняв с земли камень, разбил одному из них голову. Воспитатели на это подняли шум, а другие дети стали меня опасаться. И только в лице одного из них я нашел себе друга, если это вообще можно было назвать дружбой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Хань Лин был примерным ребёнком, которого воспитатели ставили другим в пример, и кого сами дети боялись до судорог. Я узнал об этом позднее, но своим спонтанным поступком я привлек его внимание и заслужил симпатию.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Хань всегда был хитрым и жестоким с извращенным разумом. Он издевался над всеми, до кого мог добраться. Запугивал, стращал. Пожалуй, я понял его чудовищную природу тогда, когда мы, бродя по окрестностям, нашли в заброшенном доме ощенившуюся сучку, и он с особой жестокостью убил в начале её, а затем всеми возможными способами щенков. Он всегда наслаждался подобными вещами вроде насилия или разврата. Его любимым занятием было подсматривать за трахающимися старшими ребятами или даже воспитателями, что тоже случалось. Но его личные предпочтения… это то, что я вряд ли смог бы понять и принять. Я очень живо помню, как однажды застал его в туалете с одним из младших мальчишек, где Лин вынудил его отсасывать у себя. Голый мальчишка, стоя на полу на коленях, в слезах давился слишком большим членом, вгоняемым ему в глотку постанывающим Ханем.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я не разделял его интересов, но оказавшись в его компании, понимал, что если решу уйти от него, то меня непременно ждала бы расправа, и я даже боялся представить себе, как далеко мог зайти Лин в своей мести со своим уродливым виденьем мира.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Позднее нас перевели в Корею, и Хань попросил сменить себе имя на Вонг Яна, сказав воспитателям, что хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа. Поразительно, но воспитатели даже тогда были о нем хорошего мнения. Меня всегда удивляла его способность махинировать, выходя сухим из воды, подставляя других.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В Корее к нам присоединился ещё один парень, его звали Хуан Син, и я действительно не понимал, почему Хань желал с ним подружиться. Не сказать, что Хуан был примерным парнем, но он не был так жесток. Скорее его наоборот не заботило ничего из происходящего вокруг. Но как сказал Лин: «Он очень способен, а ещё умен. Может быть полезным». Наверное, в его понимании, и я тогда был ему полезен, раз он везде таскал нас двоих за собой. Разве что, отпуская тогда, когда уходил развлекаться со своими мальчиками.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Через пару лет Хань, будучи старше нас на два года, покинул детский дом. Тогда на свет появился Хон Шин. Человек, который с чудовищной скоростью протиснулся к верхушке кындаля, а после нашел связи с триадой и ещё множеством других влиятельных личностей в мафии.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он звал и меня присоединиться к нему, но я лишь чудом тогда смог отказаться от этого. Хуану же и вовсе не пришлось сочинять что-то, потому что он встретил «любовь всей своей жизни», кардинально меняясь. Взялся за ум, поступил в университет, а позднее устроился на хорошую работу, женившись на той самой любви. Мы поддерживали отношения, хотя чаще он взывал к моему разуму, чтобы я начал законопослушную жизнь. В итоге, я точно находился между них двоих, не слишком соблюдая закон, но и не преступая его черту больше допустимого. Так мне хочется думать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кстати, когда ты ждала Джено, будучи на последних сроках. Жена Сина так же ждала ребёнка. Уже второго для Хуанов. Скорее всего, меж ними около полугода разницы. И какая же странная штука жизнь, что именно вокруг этого мальчишки произошло столько всего.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Раньше я уже писал тебе о том, что произошло с Хуаном и его семьей. Я до сих пор не знаю, как бы поступил на месте Сина, когда Хань решил втянуть его в свои дела, потому что его бизнес пошел в гору. Но Хуан уперся, уходя в отказ. На этом ему бы и стоило остановиться, но он так безрассудно решил засадить Лина за решетку. К тому же младшему Хуану угораздило попасться на глаза Ханя. Думаю, именно тогда Син понял, что Лин не остановится не перед чем, чтобы получить желаемое. Хань не из тех людей, кто способен на любовь, в его случае это всегда похоже на одержимость и жажду владеть. Он всегда жил по принципу: «Либо я получу то, что хочу, либо это не получит никто». Син звонил мне тогда и впервые я слышал, как его голос дрожал: «Он смотрел на него так, точно мой сын уже принадлежит ему!».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я не знаю, смог бы я помочь им, но тогда я и не пытался что-то особо сделать. Лин всегда внушал мне самому страх, и идти против него, это всегда было так глупо.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Последний раз я разговаривал с Хуаном в день, когда их убили. Он сказал, что за ними следят, но он постарается увезти свою семью куда-нибудь подальше и спрятать их, пока не разберется с остальными. Син должен был помнить, что Хань никогда не откладывает дела на потом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вечером я пробовал перезвонить ему, но никто уже не отвечал. А когда я приехал в их дом, там уже была везде полиция. Син и его жена были убиты, младший сын пропал без вести, а старший попал в больницу с сотрясением.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Скажи, Дженни, ты могла бы хоть немного гордиться мной за то, что я дал шанс тому мальчишке начать новую жизнь? Я просто решил провернуть то же, что твои родители пытались сделать с Джено. Пришлось немало заплатить за оформление документов о его смерти, а его самого определить в приют. По счастью или нет, после случившегося, мальчишка потерял воспоминания обо всем, что было в его прошлом, помня лишь смутные обрывки о семье. Не знаю, где он сейчас, потому что последнее, что я смог сделать для него, отправить в Китай, где ему нашли новую семью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Конечно, на самом деле за это ты бы разозлилась на меня, потому что пока я занимался с проблемами Сина, Джено вновь влип в неприятности и угодил в больницу после очередной драки. Он вообще слишком часто умудрялся притягивать к себе проблемы и даже если я пытался вбить в него силой правила послушания, он все равно после вляпывался в какие-то передряги.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он так наивно пытался сбежать от меня, чем ещё больше выбесил меня. А потом решил вернуться с просьбой помочь ему.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Честное слово, мне потребовалось немало самообладания, чтобы вновь ему не врезать, стоило услышать, что он решил пойти воевать с Ханем. Порой мне кажется, что если на землю упадет метеорит, он попадет точно в то место, где будет стоять Джено.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И этот гаденыш сказал, что влюбился! Влюбился в Хуан Ренджуна! Того самого мальчишку, сведшего Линя с ума. Я даже подумал, что это какое-то безумие, будто весь свет сошелся на этом парне.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я думал отказать Джено и прогнать его…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я честно думал, что если Джено не будет, то не будет и моих проблем. Хань бы убил его и Хуана, и прошлое могло бы меня отпустить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но он так похож на тебя. И я просто не смог.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты отдала свою жизнь ради этого идиота. И мне самому верится с трудом, что я собираюсь поступить так же.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джено явно не предел родительских мечтаний. Хотя я понимаю, что сам был не лучшим отцом, но каждый раз видя у него твои черты, я просто хотел их стереть… и стирал своими кулаками. А после хотелось избить его ещё сильнее, когда он плакал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мне действительно жаль, что он так много плакал из-за меня, пока не научился скрывать свои чувства и эмоции. Но знаешь, мне жаль не его, а то, что я не смог полюбить его так, как этого хотела ты.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И всё же, однажды я заходил в квартиру Джено, когда он спал на диване, после очередной пьянки, с которой вернулся. Было и такое время. Несмотря на мой визит, он даже не шелохнулся. Но видя его таким, безмятежно спящим, я просто подумал, что все могло быть по-другому. Если бы я с самого начала не давил на тебя, настаивая на аборте. Если бы я забрал тебя к себе, узнав о твоей беременности. Все ведь могло случиться иначе. Ты бы не оставила меня. Нас. И может быть, мы бы смогли поладить с Джено. Все вместе мы могли бы быть настоящей семьей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не верю сам, что пишу это. Но нам не хватает тебя, Джен. Ты была бы чудесной женой и матерью. Если бы я только лучше заботился о тебе. Это то, о чем я сожалею сильнее всего…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Что ж, мне пора идти на встречу с Ханем. Знаю, ты не одобришь мои методы и то, что я запер Джено, но будет лучше, если он хотя бы временно побудет в стороне от неприятностей, не погрязнув в них ещё сильнее.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Забавно, но сейчас, чувствуя, что шанс того, что мы больше не встретимся, высок, я бы хотел его увидеть и, возможно, обнять. Как бы ни было, он все, что осталось у меня от тебя. Наверное, мне стоит оставить ему твою запись, мне она больше не пригодится. Я и так пересмотрел её миллион раз.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я люблю тебя, Дженни. Быть может, мне всё же повезет, и мы сможем встретиться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Всегда твой Донхэ</em>
</p><p>Дверь с хлопком закрылась за покинувшим кабинет мужчиной.</p><p>Скомканный лист бумаги, исписанный мелким почерком, охваченный языками пламени, прогорал в пепельнице.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Special 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Special 3" и "Special 4" являются не только завершением "Цветов Шиповника", но и вместе тем становятся неким предисловием перед следующей частью истории "Цветы Шиповника. 13 лет спустя"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Через 4 года после основной истории</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Иногда мне снятся странные сны, что я стою в темной комнате, пряча у себя за спиной кого-то, и смотрю на приоткрытую дверь, через которую льется свет. Там слышится шум и какие-то крики, из-за которых внутри все холодеет и тело, будто сковывает льдом. Страшно. Безумно страшно. А затем дверь распахивается и вместо света, снаружи проникает волна тьмы, обрушивающаяся на меня и погружающая во мрак.</p><p>После этого я просыпаюсь в холодном поту со слезами на глазах.</p><p>Я не знаю, что значат эти сны и, честно говоря, не уверен, что хотел бы знать.</p><p>Мои потерянные воспоминания кажутся мне ларцом Пандоры, если открыть его — непременно пожалеешь об этом.</p><p>Но при этом, я понимаю, что узнав это, я смог бы понять самого себя и ответить на вопрос — кто ты такой, Цянь Кун?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Молодой парень лет двадцати пяти аккуратно поправляет клетчатую скатерть и стоявшую в центре стола вазочку с желтыми цветами. Незаметно для себя он тихо напевает что-то под нос, пока со стороны прилавка не слышится тихий смешок женщины средних лет.</p><p>— Ты снова поешь. Случилось что-то хорошее, Кун?</p><p>Вскинув голову, парень смущенно улыбается.</p><p>— Нет. Просто хорошее настроение. Постараюсь больше не увлекаться.</p><p>— Ах, это не было упреком. Мне нравится слушать твое пение. К тому же ты не так часто помогаешь в ресторане, и мне всегда приятно видеть тебя здесь.</p><p>Парень широко улыбнулся, а затем вернулся к прерванному занятию по наведению порядка.</p><p>Женщина, ещё некоторое время понаблюдав за приемным сыном, повернулась к висевшему на стене телевизору, пультом переключая каналы.</p><p>До открытия их небольшого семейного ресторана было ещё около получаса. Глава семьи, гремя посудой на кухне, вместе со своими помощниками подготавливал основы для блюд, чтобы к моменту открытия не заставлять посетителей долго ждать своих заказов. Две девушки официантки, пришедшие не так давно, переодевались в свою нехитрую форму в подсобных помещениях, обсуждая меж собой визит привлекательного сына владельцев.</p><p>Закончив со своей работой, парень присел за один из пустующих столиков, смотря на сменявшиеся каналы на экране телевизора.</p><p>Послышавшийся с кухни оклик привлек внимание женщины и, отложив пульт, она поспешила к звавшему её супругу.</p><p>Подперев щеку, Кун без особого интереса смотрел репортаж о художественной выставке, абсолютно не прислушиваясь к тому, что в нем говорилось. Вид залов с картинами сменился на интервью, вероятно с самим художником, которым оказался достаточно миниатюрный молодой человек.</p><p>Мозг будто включился с опозданием, хотя скорее вначале у Цяня появилось странное свербящее ощущение, словно какой-то внутренний колокольчик с настойчивым звоном пытался привлечь к чему-то его внимание.</p><p>Более внимательно прислушиваясь к словам репортера и художника, Кун пытался понять, что именно так привлекло его внимание, пока с экрана не прозвучало имя «Хуан Ренджун».</p><p>Случайные и непонятные образы заполнили голову, сменяя друг друга, но при этом, не имея четкости.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Цянь сжал пальцами виски, сосредоточенно массируя, точно стараясь собраться с мыслями. В голове билась единственная мысль: «Нужно вспомнить. Это важно!».</p><p>В памяти всплыл улыбавшийся маленький мальчик с кривовато торчавшим клычком.</p><p>Нахмурившись, парень постарался ухватиться за этот образ, так и норовивший скрыться вновь в глубинах подсознания.</p><p>— Кун! Ты не мог бы помочь на кухне?</p><p>Дернувшись из-за оклика собственного имени, парень будто проснулся, растерянно уставившись на выглянувшую с кухни женщину.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Помоги отцу немного с готовкой, Чену срочно пришлось уйти, а без него справляться будет сложно.</p><p>— Да, конечно. Иду.</p><p>Встав из-за стола, Кун бросил взгляд на экран телевизора, где художник как раз закончил говорить и кадры сменились на рекламу. Посетивший его образ вновь исчез, оставляя внутри чувство горечи. Потерев лоб, парень тяжело вздохнул и направился на кухню.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Он стоял перед настежь распахнутым шкафом, придерживая дверцы, глядя на забиравшегося туда мальчишку, такого же перепуганного, как и он сам.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Сиди тихо, Джуни, и ни за что не вылезай! Чтобы ни случилось!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Обернувшись, мальчик кивнул, прикусывая подрагивавшие губы, после чего кулачками принялся тереть глаза с выступившими слезами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Медлить не было времени.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Захлопнув шкаф, он повернулся к двери, делая несколько шагов вперед на трясущихся ногах. Он хотел отвлечь этих людей и, быть может, тогда, они не тронут его младшего брата.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сердце, подскочив к груди, в ужасе заполошно заколотилось о ребра.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Рывком сев на кровати, Кун несколько секунд пустым взглядом смотрел перед собой. А затем одной рукой сжал взмокшую от пота футболку на груди, а второй зажал себе рот.</p><p>Похоже то, что вернувшись домой он искал интервью того художника, всколыхнуло его память, заставляя вспомнить тот день, тех людей и своего младшего брата.</p><p>Горячие слезы закапали на одеяло от смешанных чувств. Боль от осознания потери и гибели родителей, соединялась с чувством облегчения — несмотря ни на что, Ренджун остался жив. Их маленький Джуни выжил.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Спустя год</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Кун с улыбкой слушал мать, стоя возле неё за прилавком.</p><p>Сегодняшние занятия с учениками затянулись на послеобеденное время, и зайти к родителям он смог ближе к вечеру. Впереди были выходные, а значит, это было дополнительным поводом навестить их и помочь в ресторанчике, а заодно провести с ними немного времени, прежде чем вернуться к своей основной занятости.</p><p>Работа учителя музыки приносила немного денег, но Цянь бережно откладывал часть из них, копя на поездку. Куда именно придется ехать, он представлял смутно, потому что, наблюдая за деятельностью своего брата, он только недоумевал, куда его опять занесет — Канада, Швеция, Корея, Австрия, Франция и снова Корея. Ренджун часто путешествовал, хотя о многих его перемещениях было неизвестно, так как широкой огласки он избегал. Именно поэтому и о его прошлом Куну удалось узнать немного. Только то, что он был воспитанником Мун Тэиля, покойного владельца одной из крупных корейских компаний, но затем после какой-то болезни передал компанию её нынешнему владельцу, а сам отправился путешествовать, попутно обучаясь живописи, чем теперь и зарабатывал на жизнь.</p><p>— …придется нанимать новых официантов. Так жаль, что она уволилась, но сейчас действительно неплохая возможность для расширения.</p><p>Кивнув, Кун протер стойку влажной тряпкой.</p><p>Дверь в ресторан распахнулась, пропуская новых посетителей — двух парней лет двадцати трех. Мать Куна встрепенулась, оборачиваясь и собираясь обслужить клиентов.</p><p>Увидев лица посетителей, Цянь на мгновение впал в оцепенение, а затем перехватил мать за руку, спешно выдыхая в ответ на её удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Я сам их обслужу.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, Кун поспешил к парням, разговаривающим между собой.</p><p>— …почему же, я просто читал в интернете хорошие отзывы об этом месте.</p><p>— Добрый день! — остановившись перед посетителями, Цянь чувствовал, как его переполняет от избытка эмоций.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — отвернувшись от своего спутника, один из посетителей тепло улыбнулся, вынуждая Куна нервно сглотнуть, — Нам нужен столик на двоих.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — жестом пригласив следовать за собой, Цянь всё ещё не мог поверить, что тот, о ком он думал на протяжении последнего года, находится прямо за его спиной.</p><p>Между тем Ренджун и его спутник продолжали свой разговор.</p><p>— Я тоже думал об этом. Во-первых, у ТэЁна скоро день рождения. Во-вторых, я соскучился по детям. И наконец, в-третьих, мне нужно будет сдать экзамены, чтобы поступить на учёбу официально. Самостоятельно полученных знаний в будущем для работы будет недостаточно.</p><p>Остановившись перед одним из угловых столиков, Кун жестом предложил парням присесть. Опустившись за стол, Ренджун нахмурился, отвечая своему спутнику:</p><p>— Если ты останешься в Корее, мы будем реже видеться.</p><p>— Ты можешь тоже остаться там и…</p><p>Сев напротив Хуана, второй парень собрался сказать ещё что-то, но осекся, поднимая взгляд на Куна, всё ещё стоявшего у их столика, в оцепенении глядевшего на Ренджуна. Нахмурившись, спутник Хуана произнес:</p><p>— Мы позовем вас, когда будем готовы сделать заказ.</p><p>Встрепенувшись, Цянь кивнул, спешно отходя, слыша тихий недовольный вздох:</p><p>— И как я могу тебя отпустить, если на тебя заглядываются, даже когда я рядом?</p><p>— Боже, Джено…</p><p>Зайдя за прилавок, Кун сжал руки в замок, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Хуана, размышляя, насколько странным будет подойти к нему и сказать: «Привет, я твой брат!». Помнит ли он его? Они ведь не виделись более десяти лет. А может быть у него, как и у Куна, после случившегося пропали воспоминания о прошлом?</p><p>Спутник Ренджуна, оторвавшись от меню, заметив устремленный на них чужой взгляд, нахмурился, сказав что-то Хуану, отчего он растерянно оглянулся, после чего пожал плечами и вскинул руку, подзывая Куна.</p><p>Приближаясь, Цянь судорожно думал над своим признанием, потому что ведь второго такого шанса у него могло и не быть. Но в то же время его терзали сомнения: вдруг Ренджун за эти годы изменился и ничего не захочет знать о своем брате.</p><p>Остановившись перед столиком, Кун нервно сжал руки в кулаки, но в итоге смог выдавить из себя только:</p><p>— Вы готовы сделать заказ?</p><p>Мысленно проклиная себя за собственную робость, Цянь с грустью взглянул на брата. Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, Ренджун кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Мы решили взять хого и салат из ростков для начала.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Кун понимает, что ему следует отойти, но продолжает стоять, пока Хуан недоуменно не вскидывает брови, неуверенно спрашивая:</p><p>— Нужно что-то ещё или… — Ренджун бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону своего спутника, добавляя с заметным смущением, — Возможно… мой друг предположил… — со стороны второго парня послышалось тихое недовольное фырканье, за что он получил суровый взгляд от продолжившего говорить Хуана, — вы хотели взять автограф?</p><p>Внутри Куна всё тихо стонет, а затем он слышит свой собственный голос, звучащий с такой непривычной грустью и вместе с тем надеждой.</p><p>— Ты меня не узнаешь? Или не помнишь?</p><p>Теряясь, Ренджун растерянно вскинул брови.</p><p>— Мы знакомы?</p><p>Взгляд Хуана скользнул вниз к бейджику и на пару мгновений словно остекленел, а затем вновь вернулся к лицу Цяня, разглядывая его более цепко и внимательно. Смотря на Ренджуна сверху вниз, он заметил, как у него задрожали руки, и он неверящим голосом, с запинкой, неуверенно спросил:</p><p>— К-кун?</p><p>Сглотнув, Цянь робко улыбнулся и, не найдя ничего лучше, неловко произнес:</p><p>— Ты вырос, Джуни.</p><p>Второй парень переводил непонимающий взгляд с Куна на Ренджуна и обратно, но услышав такое обращение, взглянул на Цяня с ещё большей растерянностью, но окончательно в шок его привели дальнейшие действия Хуана. Подорвавшись с места, Ренджун, разрыдавшись, бросился на шею Куна, сбивчиво пытаясь что-то сказать, но всякий раз давился слезами и воспроизводил лишь обрывки фраз.</p><p>— Я… потерял… ты упал… навсегда… испугался…</p><p>Цянь в ответ только тихо вздыхал, поглаживая трясущиеся плечи Хуана. Его спутник, подмечая обращенные к ним любопытные взгляды посетителей, поднялся из-за стола, обратившись к Куну.</p><p>— Может здесь есть помещение, где можно поговорить наедине?</p><p>Спохватившись, Цянь кивнул и осторожно отстранившись, потянул Ренджуна за собой в сторону подсобных помещений, негромко произнося:</p><p>— Кажется, ты так и остался таким же плаксой, каким был в детстве.</p><p>Хуан в ответ только громко всхлипнул и шмыгнул носом.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ренджун смог успокоиться ещё очень не скоро, отчего теперь его глаза заметно припухли и покраснели. Они очень долго и много говорили, в процессе чего, Хуан, немного смущаясь, указал на своего спутника.</p><p>— А это… это мой парень.</p><p>Не зная, как на это реагировать, Кун взглянул на прежде не вмешивавшегося в их беседу спокойного и выглядевшего несколько отстраненным парня, который, при его упоминании, протянул Цяню руку, сдержанно представляясь.</p><p>— Ли Джено.</p><p>Пожав сухую, крепкую ладонь, Кун кивнул, а после ахнул и, попросив Ренджуна и Джено подождать, поспешил за своими родителями. Они, пусть не до конца поняли, что произошло в зале, не спешили вмешиваться в разговор приемного сына, понимая, что случилось нечто из разряда вон выходящее. Когда же Кун, буквально подхватил их за руки, уволакивая за собой, чтобы представить смущенного парня на пару лет младше, сказав, что он его брат, первое удивление и замешательство быстро сменилось радостью от столь внезапного, но очень приятного знакомства.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Засыпал Кун под утро.</p><p>После затянувшихся до ночи разговоров, он ещё долго не мог найти себе места, пребывая в приподнятом расположении духа, обдумывая все, о чем они говорили. Но постепенно вспоминая все это в одиночестве, он по-новому воспринимал прошедшие моменты.</p><p>То, как на вопрос Цяня о том, что с ним было после той страшной ночи, Ренджун нервно отводит взгляд, натянуто улыбаясь и невнятно бросая «был в дурной компании, но всё закончилось хорошо и это в прошлом», наводило на тревожные мысли. И это не могло бы его так сильно зацепить, если бы сидевший рядом с Хуаном Джено в этот момент не напрягся всем телом, с тревогой взглянув на своего парня, а затем, почти незаметно дотронулся до его спины, слегка поглаживая. Да и во многие другие моменты Ренджун выглядел слишком напряженным, пусть и пытался сохранять беззаботный вид. Вероятнее всего, любой другой человек не придал бы этому особого значения, но Кун слишком волновался о своем младшем брате, чтобы просто проигнорировать свои открытия. Он не собирался устраивать Хуану какой-либо допрос, понимая, что некоторые вещи следует оставить в прошлом и не срывать кожу с затянувшихся ран. Главное, что сейчас Ренджун в порядке, и они оба знают, что живы, а остальное, пожалуй, не так уж и важно.</p><p>Завтра они договорились увидеться вновь, постаравшись хоть немного наверстать упущенное время. И пусть у каждого из них свои жизни, они обязательно постараются найти время друг для друга, ведь судьба подарила им невероятный шанс вновь обрести утерянное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Special 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Через 8 лет после основной истории</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— …Значит, это можно будет считать у вас специальным отделом, — Хансоль кивает, точно сам себе, — Профили разные, зато в чем-то вы похожи.</p><p>Джи обводит взглядом кабинет средних размеров, после небольшой паузы указывая на свободный стол и добавляя:</p><p>— В общем, Джемин, осваивайся.</p><p>После этого мужчина разворачивается, направляясь к выходу. На пороге он ещё раз оглядывается, чуть проводя по своим темным волосам с первой ранней проседью, а затем резко выходит в коридор, захлопывая за собой дверь.</p><p>ЯнЯн, чуть постукивая подушечками пальцев по столу возле мыши, суровым взглядом глядит на стоявшего недалеко от входа парня в спортивной куртке и джинсах. Подкаченные руки сжимают коробку с личными вещами вроде кружки, какой-то канцелярии и нескольких папок. Из-под длинной челки глядят темные глаза, и взгляд этот Лю совсем не нравится — въедливый, цепкий, внимательный.</p><p>— Так и будете стоять или вам нужно какое-то особое приглашение, господин На?</p><p>— Я был бы не против особого приглашения, — парень усмехается, проходя к столу и, опустив на его поверхность коробку, развернулся лицом к ЯнЯну, — или лучше приветствия. Вроде свидания. Что скажешь?</p><p>Лю мгновенно мрачнеет, холодно отвечая:</p><p>— Да скорее господин Джи обзаведется растительностью, как у Санты и станет нежничать со своими сотрудниками, чем я хотя бы посмотрю в твою сторону.</p><p>— Ну-ну, посмотрим.</p><p>Насупившись, ЯнЯн принципиально развернулся к монитору, принимаясь стучать по клавиатуре, тем самым обрывая их разговор. Хмыкнув, Джемин сел за выделенный ему стол, принимаясь разбирать собственные вещи.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Обширный ремонт в полицейском управлении принес неудобства абсолютно всем. Многих распределяли временно в другие кабинеты, а кого-то и вовсе переводили в другие здания. Привычная и размеренная жизнь в короткие сроки затрещала по швам.</p><p>Прежде ЯнЯн наслаждался собственным уединением в небольшом кабинете, выполняя различную работу на компьютере вроде поиска данных или составления фотороботов и различных ориентировок. Но это, разумеется, по официальной информации, так как на деле круг его обязанностей был намного шире. Собственно таким было выставленное ему несколько лет назад условие Хансоля, согласившегося ему помочь в обмен на ответную помощь. Разумеется, прежде чем его взяли в штат ему пришлось ещё подучиться в полицейской академии, но это оказалось для него делом совершенно несложным.</p><p>Вливался в коллектив Лю со скрипом, ибо слухов о нем ходило слишком много и некоторые удивляли и самого ЯнЯна, который, пару раз попытавшись развеять хотя бы некоторые мифы, понял безнадежность этого занятия и просто махнул рукой. Даже сейчас некоторые относились к нему настороженно, но Лю в навешанном на него ореоле таинственности сумел найти и что-то полезное — лишний раз окружающие к нему не лезли и дни его проходили тихо и мирно. Ровно до начала того самого злополучного ремонта.</p><p>Появившийся на пороге Хансоль привел ЯнЯна в недоумение, новость же о том, что теперь ему придется делить кабинет с одним из инспекторов и вовсе не обрадовала, а прозвучавшее имя — На Джемин, заставило насторожиться.</p><p>О На слухи ходили почти так же как о Лю, с той лишь разницей, что слухами это всё было наполовину и все они имели одинаковую направленность — где, когда и с кем Джемин встречался или переспал. ЯнЯна, честно говоря, такая заинтересованность окружающими в чужой личной жизни ставила в тупик. Ну, подумаешь смазливый парень, увивающийся за всякой юбкой и не только, но зачем такое обсуждать?!</p><p>В общем, принесенные Джи новости о новом соседстве не были особо радужными. Однако Лю не был бы самим собой, если бы не решился разузнать побольше о человеке, с которым им предстояло делить один кабинет, пока этот глобальный ремонт не завершится. И не важно, что для этого парню пришлось покопаться в тех базах, куда забираться вообще-то было нельзя, но ЯнЯна такие мелочи никогда не останавливали.</p><p>Говоря о том, что они в чем-то похожи, Хансоль немного преувеличил, но не слукавил. Несмотря на звание инспектора, прошлое Джемина, как и у ЯнЯна можно было назвать мутным.</p><p>На мафию На не работал, но будучи подростком часто зависал в клубах, будучи известным в определенных кругах под прозвищем Лео. Какое-то время он баловался легкими наркотиками, а став старше увлекся незаконными гонками. На этом всё и завершилось. В одной из гонок он перешел дорогу кому-то, кому не следовало, и однажды, возвращаясь домой, в самый неподходящий момент обнаружил неприятный сюрприз в виде подрезанных тормозов. В случившейся тогда аварии Джемин пусть и выжил, но едва не лишился ног. В итоге, проведя почти год в больнице, ему пришлось взяться за ум и забыть о гулянках и гонках.</p><p>Единственное, что осталось для Лю загадкой, отчего На после всей этой истории решил податься в полицию, но это всё же знал только Джемин. Судить его в итоге ЯнЯн не стал, так как и сам был не без греха.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Дни до окончания ремонта ЯнЯн отсчитывал так, как ни до чего другого за всю свою жизнь. Испытание Джемином оказалось для него удручающем. Не было ни дня, чтобы На не пытался к нему подкатить или пофлиртовать. И казалось что та холодная стена, на которую Джемин натыкался раз за разом, раззадоривала его только сильнее, что приводило Лю в ещё большее уныние.</p><p>Но будь ЯнЯн более наблюдательным, он бы заметил, что после их объединения, круг вьющихся вокруг Джемина любителей его внимания поредел практически до нуля.</p><p>Их взаимоотношения походили на какую-то странную то ли игру, то ли битву, в которой не было окончательных ни победителей, ни проигравших.</p><p>Джемин не собирался отступать, не добившись чужого внимания, а ЯнЯн продолжал игнорировать попытки На добиться его расположения.</p><p>И казалось бы, победитель их маленькой войны должен был быть определен с окончанием ремонта, как только их вновь разделили бы в разные кабинеты, но когда все работы были завершены, Джемин никуда не ушел и уходить явно не собирался.</p><p>Цепляясь за свою последнюю надежду избавиться от прилипчивого На, ЯнЯн отправился напрямую к Хансолю, чтобы выяснить, когда же он сможет выпроводить своего соседа, но Джи удивленно ответил, что Джемин отказался от перевода, сказав, что ему и в этом кабинете работается неплохо, да и у них с Лю якобы сложились вполне дружеские отношения.</p><p>Покидал кабинет Хансоля ЯнЯн в состояние полной растерянности, которая очень быстро сменилась злостью.</p><p>Переступая порог своего кабинета, Лю метал громы и молнии, прочитав беззаботно восседавшему за своим столом На огромную гневную тираду о том, насколько он уже успел его достать и что ни о какой дружбе между ними и речи быть не может. Джемин всю эту речь слушал со спокойным выражением лица, ни на минуту не перебивая. И только когда ЯнЯн, выдохнувшись, замолчал, На кривовато усмехнулся:</p><p>— Прости, сладкий. Я подумаю над уходом только после того, как ты сам меня поцелуешь.</p><p>Чувствуя, что он вновь начинает закипать, Лю за мгновение пролетел расстояние до стола Джемина и, наклонившись, ухватил его за ворот, притягивая к себе и грубо целуя. Не теряя времени, На запустил пальцы в чужие волосы, прижимая ЯнЯна ближе к себе и отвечая на поцелуй столь же пылко.</p><p>Понимая, что его одурачили, Лю зло укусил чужую губу, вынуждая Джемина выпустить его, тихо зашипев от боли. Сверху вниз мрачно смотря на инспектора, ЯнЯн холодно произнес:</p><p>— Теперь ты можешь собирать свои вещи и проваливать!</p><p>Выгнув бровь, На развел руками.</p><p>— Вообще-то я сказал, что подумаю над уходом, а не уйду. Так что, думаю, мне стоит пересмотреть эти условия и задуматься об этом, когда ты станешь моим парнем.</p><p>Сердито сощурившись, Лю сжал руки в кулаки, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не ударить Джемина.</p><p>— Ни за что на свете!</p><p>Развернувшись, ЯнЯн вернулся к себе за стол, мрачно надеясь, что рано или поздно На всё же надоест ждать от него ответ, и он уйдет по своей воле.</p><p>Отвернувшись к монитору, Лю не видел, как изменился взгляд Джемина, смотревшего на хакера с ещё большим желанием и трепетом.</p><p>Их негласное противостояние продолжалось, затянувшись на несколько лет. И даже когда спустя год в их кабинете появился стол для ещё одного человека, распределенного стажером, а затем и помощником к На, их отношения не изменились.</p><p>Даже научившись сосуществовать вместе, никто из них всё равно не собирался отступать и сдавать свои позиции.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>